Derrière les Apparences
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Quand un adolescent récupère par erreur une arme ténébreuse pendant un combat contre des pokémon maléfiques, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que lui et sa soeur voient leurs vies changées à jamais.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une voix dans l'obscurité

**Première partie : Pour la lumière**

**Chapitre 1 : Une voix dans l'obscurité**

« Bonjour Kéran. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut aujourd'hui ? »

« Bonjour messire. Alors … Aujourd'hui … Il me faudrait des torches qui soient capables de s'allumer très facilement … De quoi allumer les torches … Peut-être une corde aussi, des herbes médicinales car on ne sait jamais. Enfin, les choses habituelles. »

« Encore parti pour explorer avec Sélia ? Vraiment … Tous les deux, vous êtes indissociables, hein ? »_ ironisa avec amusement le marchand qui se trouvait en face de lui._

_Pour toute réponse, il fit simplement un sourire. C'était une habitude prise depuis plusieurs années. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière ainsi, hein ? Maintenant qu'il faisait ces petites choses, c'était ainsi et nul autre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux gris, blancs et hirsutes. C'était une couleur très rare dans l'endroit où il vivait. En fait, il était même le seul à posséder une telle couleur dans tout le village. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était spécial ou autre, simplement que dans de rares cas, la peur procurait une telle pigmentation que la couleur des cheveux devenait blanche … comme morte. A côté, il portait une veste bleue et un bas en cuir de même couleur. Un cuir plutôt épais car ce n'était qu'une simple mesure de précaution, rien d'autre. On ne savait jamais réellement ce qui se trouvait au-dehors du village. Il attendit que le marchand mette tout dans un sac avant de signaler de voir avec Sélia pour le payement. L'homme hocha la tête, signe que c'était une habitude avec l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. Kéran partit de la boutique, se dirigeant hors du village, là où l'attendait une autre personne : Sélia._

_Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, resplendissante avec ses cheveux couleur azur qui lui allaient jusque dans le dos. Elle avait une lourde cuirasse grise sur le corps tandis que ses deux yeux rouges fixaient l'horizon. A sa ceinture, deux sphères sont bien visibles. Des Noigrumes qui permettaient de mettre deux pokémons en eux. Une chose assez particulière puisque souvent, les artisans qui créaient de tels objets étaient considérés comme des magiciens. Autant dire alors qu'il y avait de quoi être surpris en la voyant. De l'autre côté de la ceinture, deux petites haches étaient liées ensemble, uniques armes que Sélia utilisait. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit au loin._

« Et bien … Tu en as mis du temps, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas trop lourd pour toi ? »

« Pas du tout ! Où est-ce que l'on va aujourd'hui ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Et bien … Je ne pensais pas être originale … D'après ce que les villageois m'ont dit, il y a un petit attroupement de pokémon spectres et ténébreux dans le coin. »

« Ca ne devrait pas être un trop gros problème pour toi, alors, n'est-ce pas ? » _répondit l'adolescent, toujours souriant envers Sélia._

« Je ne pense pas … Même si ils sont plutôt nombreux, j'aurai de quoi répliquer face à eux. Ainsi, ça ne devrait pas être trop dangereux mais bon … Au cas où, tu sais quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il lui répondait :_

« Bien entendu … Je reste toujours derrière toi et je te préviens si y a d'autres pokémons. »

_Bien, bien. Elle tapota doucement la tête de l'adolescent avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route. Autant, le village semblait bien vivant. Autant lorsque l'on quittait celui-ci, le monde semblait triste et terne. Un regard dirigé vers le ciel et il était possible de voir que le soleil n'était pas présent … Non … L'obscurité était toujours complète et le seul moyen de se repérer dans cette nuit éternelle, c'était bien grâce aux nombreux pokémons capables de produire de la luminosité … Mais bon … C'était pour cela qu'il avait une torche déjà allumée à la main._

« Ne te sépare surtout pas de moi, Kéran. Même si ce sont des pokémons mineurs, le fait que tu ne saches pas te battre et que tu n'aies pas de pokémons avec toi implique que tu es une proie facile pour eux, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Bien entendu, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter. Tu sais, j'ai quand même dix-sept ans hein ? Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais une telle chose avec toi ! »

« Je le sais bien … mais je reste toujours inquiète à ton sujet. Allez … Nous sommes arrivés aux abords de la grotte. Reste sur tes gardes. »

_Pourquoi répétait-elle sans cesse cela ? Il n'était pas bête ! Enfin, c'était sa manière à elle de montrer qu'elle était plus qu'attachée à lui. Maintenant la torche dans sa main, ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. La grotte se profilait à l'horizon et il put l'apercevoir … ainsi que des petites créatures qui poussaient des aboiements sonores et sinistres en leur direction. Des canidés à la fourrure grise : des Medhyenas._

« Hum ? Ce n'est que ça ? Enfin bon … Visiblement, ce ne sont pas des spectres pour aujourd'hui mais simplement des petits pokémons ténébreux. Ca ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps … » _annonça la jeune femme, prenant une hache dans chaque main avant de pousser un cri. Elle courut en direction des trois Medhyenas qui aboyèrent, prêts à en découdre. Pourtant, il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour trois corps éventrés se retrouvent au sol, ne bougeant plus. L'armure de la jeune femme était tachée de sang alors qu'elle rangeait ses deux armes, disant à voix haute :_

« Tu peux venir Kéran, c'est terminé. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué comme promis. »

« Héhéhé … Toujours aussi forte hein ? C'était excellent comme d'habitude ! »

« Ce ne sont que des petits Medhyenas … Il se peut que leur chef se trouve dans cette grotte … Visiblement, ils étaient beaucoup trop faibles pour pouvoir prendre possession du corps d'un humain. Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de leur chef. Alors … Pru … »

« Dence, je sais encore une fois, Sélia. » _coupa t-il la jeune femme pour continuer ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle soupira, amusée par les paroles de l'adolescent. Elle était trop protectrice envers lui quelques fois … beaucoup trop mais bon._

« Ne fait pas de bêtises, c'est tout. Tu m'es trop précieux. » _termina-t-elle de dire en l'embrassant sur le front, Kéran rougissant faiblement. Roh … Bon … Il le savait parfaitement … mais voilà quoi. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment hein ? Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte, l'adolescent derrière elle pour lui servir de lumière dans le noir. Ils entendaient quelques aboiements bien plus puissants que les précédents._

« Un Grahyena … Normal que ça soit leur chef. Cela va être un peu plus compliqué mais rien de bien méchant. Tu resteras devant l'entrée de son antre. » _dit Sélia après les aboiements._

_D'accord ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait combattre l'une de ces créatures alors il savait que ça ne lui poserait aucun problème. Ah … Par contre, cette grotte, ils avaient quand même dû bien marcher depuis le temps, non ? Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vue auparavant. Et pourtant, avec Sélia, ils connaissaient les environs du village à force de visiter et de se battre contre les pokémons. Bizarre … Cette grotte était bizarre … et il avait un léger malaise d'ailleurs. Il ne l'avait remarqué que maintenant._

« On peut essayer de se dépêcher un peu, Sélia ? Si ça ne te dérange pas trop hein … »

« Hum ? Oui, oui, on va faire vite, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. »

« C'est juste que … Je ne connais pas du tout cette grotte et ça m'embête un peu. Et puis, je me sens un peu mal en même temps. »

« Un peu mal ? Ça ne va pas du tout ? » _dit-elle en s'arrêtant, posant une main sur son front. C'est vrai qu'il était … brûlant. Il n'avait quand même pas de fièvre ?_ « Tu as peut-être beaucoup trop porté. On va se dépêcher et accélérer le rythme. »

« Merci beaucoup, Sélia. Ce n'est pas normal … Tu crois qu'il y a un spectre ? Si c'est le cas … Tu ne pourras pas le combattre avec tes armes … hein ? »

« Un spectre n'est pas forcément immatériel … Mais je prendrai mes précautions au cas où. » _dit-elle doucement comme pour l'apaiser._

_Elle ne voulait surtout pas l'inquiéter, ça ne serait guère bon, surtout si il était souffrant. Elle marcha plus lentement qu'auparavant, faisant attention au moindre de ses pas jusqu'à arriver dans une salle assez grande, gravée dans la pierre. C'était donc là … que se trouvait le Grahyena ? A l'écoute des aboiements et surtout de l'apparition de la créature, il ne fit aucun doute à ce sujet._

« Tu as tué mes enfants … saleté d'humaine. C'est sur toi que se répand leur sang. »

_Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne fut surpris d'entendre un pokémon s'exprimer de la sorte. Les créatures des ténèbres et spectrales avaient cette capacité alors que les autres ne la possédaient pas. __Oh … __Les pokémons psychiques pouvaient aussi utiliser leurs capacités pour parler par télépathie mais ce n'était pas pareil. Eux … C'était bel et bien un langage humain qu'ils utilisaient … Bien entendu, ce n'était pas à la portée de n'importe quelle créature …_

« Si tu es capable de t'exprimer … Cela veut dire que tu es un peu plus puissant que je ne le pensais … Mais es-tu plus puissant que moi ? » _murmura Sélia en sortant ses deux haches, celle de droite commençant à briller en son centre._

« Euh … Sélia, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée ce que tu comptes faire. » _dit l'adolescent avec une légère inquiétude._

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas … Un simple coup suffira pour lui. Même si il peut parler, ça ne changera rien comparé à ce que j'ai l'habitude de combattre. »

_Oui mais … Il n'eut pas la possibilité de terminer sa phrase, Sélia ne se privant pas pour courir vers le Grahyena. Le pokémon esquiva le coup venant de la hache qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Un coup explosif dans tous les sens du terme puisque la zone s'était mis à trembler. De nombreux morceaux de pierre tombèrent du plafond, Kéran disant :_

« La grotte ne me semblait pas déjà très stable à la base, je crois qu'avec ton arme, ça n'a pas vraiment amélioré la solidité du plafond … … … Et du sol d'ailleurs. SELIAAAAAAA ! »

_Le sol s'était effondré sous les pieds de l'adolescent, celui-ci tendant la main en hauteur pour que la jeune femme la prenne mais c'était trop tard. Kéran disparu sous l'amoncèlement de pierres tandis que le reste de la grotte s'affaissait peu à peu. Bientôt, il ne restait plus rien de l'endroit où le combat aurait dû avoir lieu._

… … … _Où est-ce qu'il était ? Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Il … Il se le demandait … C'était problématique … Enfin … Il avait trop mal au crâne pour cela. Pourquoi … Où est-ce qu'il était ? Aie … Il chercha à bouger une main, remarquant qu'il le pouvait. Au moins … Il n'était pas paralysé. Mais … En même temps, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire là. Bon … Au moins, voir s'il pouvait se lever. Avec difficultés, il y arriva, remarquant un détail._

« Je ne sais même pas où je suis … Où est la sortie, où est l'entrée. Je ne vois … rien. »

« Alors suis le son de ma voix. » _chuchota quelqu'un à son oreille, le faisant tourner sur soi-même. Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était plutôt inquiétant maintenant._

« Qui est-ce ? Je ne vous vois pas. Expliquez-moi où je suis. »

« La grotte s'est effondrée sur toi, ton amie et ce Grahyena. Je suis la seule personne qui soit capable de te sauver mais pour cela, il faudra m'écouter. »

« Vous écouter … Mais qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas ce Grahyena. »

« Ai-je l'air en colère ? Ou tout simplement, ai-je la même voix ? Aie confiance … si tu veux survivre … Tu n'as guère d'autres choix, plongé dans l'obscurité. »

_Il marquait un point et pas n'importe lequel. Bon … Il se résigna, se redressant en passant une main sur ses bras puis sur son visage. Ah ! Il saignait ! Enfin, ça n'avait rien l'air de grave mais voilà quoi … Sélia lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas se blesser._

« Alors … Quelle est ta décision ? Tu es libre … mais tu ne pourras pas sortir de là. »

« Si je ne dis pas oui … n'est-ce pas ? Je vous écoute alors. Guidez-moi. »

_Il avait fait le bon choix … en sachant qu'il n'avait qu'une possibilité. Ecoutant la voix qui s'adressait à lui, il marchait à tatillons dans le noir, semblant remarquer un fin filet de lumière qui émanait de devant lui. De la lumière ? Artificielle ? Produite par quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? A force de se rapprocher, la lumière devenait de plus en plus importante, éclairant le chemin qu'il empruntait jusqu'à se retrouver devant …_

Une ridicule petite grotte … Elle devait faire trois mètres de largeur et de longueur … pour cinq mètres de hauteur. La lumière provenait de l'objet qui se retrouvait au milieu … Mais aussi en hauteur. Un petit coup d'œil et il vit l'une de ses torches, suspendue par plusieurs racines. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour se retrouver là ?

« Hey … Merci pour le coup de main mais ce que je voulais … C'était plutôt la sortie. »

_Aucune réponse à ses paroles. La voix l'avait abandonné maintenant qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle voulait ? Bizarre … Très bizarre même … Il avait été un peu surpris mais maintenant … Hum … Il regarda l'objet qui était devant lui. Une lame … Assez étrange … Une lame plantée dans un rocher. Une lame complètement noire … mais dont le manche était blanc. Il s'approcha de l'objet, prêt à le prendre en main avant de s'arrêter._

« Si cette voix … provient de ça … Alors, il s'agirait d'un spectre emprisonné dedans. Donc … Dès l'instant où ma main se pose dessus … »

_C'était terminé. Mais en même temps … Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens s'il voulait s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Et zut, il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il reprit la parole, disant :_

« Hey … La voix, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Si tu viens de cet objet, dis-le-moi maintenant. Est-ce que tu es une créature ténébreuse ou spectrale ? Parle-moi ou alors, je pense que je vais encore préférer prendre la torche et partir d'ici. »

_C'était plutôt une bonne idée d'ailleurs. Nul spectre n'aurait l'idée d'investir une simple torche … Surtout que c'était celle qu'il avait utilisée juste auparavant. Mais après … Si c'était un piège … Hum … C'était compliqué. Et puis, s'il tentait de repartir ensuite sans aucun moyen d'éclairer l'endroit où il est._

« Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que ça va me poser des problèmes ? Bon … »

_Autant faire ce qu'il fallait faire. Il posa sa main sur le manche blanc de l'arme, l'extirpant d'un coup sec hors du rocher dans laquelle elle était plantée. C'était … une belle arme … mais elle ne ressemblait pas à une épée ordinaire. Sa forme peut-être … mais le métal utilisé … et puis le diamètre … Non … Ce n'était pas exactement ça._

« Et bien ? Et maintenant ? Ce jouet ne va pas faire de la lumière que je sache. Bon … Autant utiliser l'arme pour récupérer la torche plutôt. »

_Vue la longueur de l'épée, la hauteur de la torche qui pendait depuis le plafond et la taille du rocher … Il pouvait surement l'atteindre. Avec difficultés, il se plaça sur le rocher, sautant en l'air avant de donner un coup d'épée pour couper les racines et les lianes qui maintenaient la torche. Il la réceptionna de son autre main, satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire._

« Et bien … Si on m'avait dit un jour que je devrais utiliser une arme … Et qu'en plus, j'arrive un peu à l'utiliser … »

« Nul ne t'aurait cru, c'est exact. » _dit une voix autour de lui, la même que celle qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. Qu'est-ce que … Si même en regardant autour de soi, il ne voyait rien … Alors, était-il réellement tombé sur une arme possédée par un spectre ?_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un charme érotique

**Chapitre 2 : Un charme érotique**

« Tu attendais le bon moment, n'est-ce-pas ? » _annonça l'adolescent, immobile dans l'antre de petite taille où il se trouvait. Ça ne servait à rien de relâcher l'épée maintenant, il le savait parfaitement. Maintenant, il ne pouvait qu'espérer._

« Je ne suis pas une créature maléfique qui veut prendre possession de ton corps. » _murmura la voix autour de lui tandis qu'il fixait l'épée dans sa main._

« C'est ce que bon nombre de spectres tentent de faire croire aux personnes naïves pour les manipuler. » _coupa aussitôt Kéran pour bien montrer qu'il ne l'écouterait pas._

« Et de ton côté, que penses-tu avoir fait ? N'as-tu pas pris une arme qui normalement, ne devrait jamais être entre tes mains ? N'es-tu pas sous mon contrôle ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Je suis pleinement conscience de ce que j'ai fait. Mais entre mourir dans une grotte de laquelle je ne peux pas m'enfuir sans aide et me faire « posséder », j'ai fait mon choix. Aucun des deux n'était meilleur que l'autre de toute façon. »

_Et si maintenant, il l'aidait à sortir d'ici ? Car sinon, possédé ou non, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir tous les deux. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas si c'était un spectre ou une créature ténébreuse qui était … enfouie dans l'épée. Il y avait une certaine différence … surtout dans la façon d'appréhender la créature lorsqu'il allait la faire sortir de l'arme. Enfin … Si cela était possible … Car il n'avait pas les moyens. C'était simplement des on-dit. De même, il ne pouvait pas réellement en parler avec Sélia. Car si elle apprenait … Ah, de toute façon, pourquoi se compliquer l'existence ? Ce qui était fait était fait. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré cette arme, il n'allait pas la cacher à l'intérieur de son corps._

« Fais attention à la pierre sur ta droite qui est à la hauteur de ton épaule. »

_La voix l'avait prévenu mais c'était déjà trop tard. Son épaule droite fut éraflée par un rocher, sa veste se tailladant légèrement sans se déchirer. C'est bon, il n'avait pas besoin de trop se préoccuper de cela tant que ce n'était pas au niveau de la tête. D'ailleurs, même si il ne voyait pas grand-chose, il obéissait consciencieusement à la voix qui s'adressait à lui. Plongé dans le noir, il n'y avait qu'elle pour le guider._

« C'est fou ce que certains pokémons feraient simplement pour avoir un nouveau corps, n'est-ce pas ? Sauver un humain … Il est dommage que je ne sois pas le plus fort, ni le plus malin du village. Je ne suis qu'une personne lambda. »

« Qu'importe ce que tu es à l'heure actuelle, il vaudrait mieux que tu te prépares car il semblerait que nous ayons un comité d'accueil lorsque l'on sortira de la grotte. »

« Hum ? Tu dois sûrement parler de Sélia. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire … pour l'instant. » _termina de dire l'adolescent aux cheveux gris ébouriffés. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter._

Mais … Il voyait de la lumière. Enfin, façon de parler, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait pas réellement de lumière proprement dite. Simplement … Tout était plus clair en face de lui. Quand il y réfléchissait bien, cette façon de penser perdurait depuis tellement de temps. De la lumière … sans être de la lumière. C'était spécial en soi.

« Et bien, mon petit loup est enfin sorti de sa tanière ? »

_Hein ? Il venait à peine de se retrouver hors de la grotte qu'une voix féminine s'était adressé à lui. Où ça ? Où donc ? Il tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite, ne trouvant pas la personne à l'origine de cette phrase dite sur un ton amusé et jovial._

« Tu devrais lever la tête un peu plus haut mon chou. Je suis au-dessus de toi. »

_Comment ça ? Il accomplit ce que cette voix lui disait, remarquant finalement qui venait de lui parler. Tout de suite, une violente rougeur apparut sur son visage alors qu'il se cachait les yeux. Il avait rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Il … avait tout simplement rêvé … C'est ça, oui … Oui … Ah … Euh … Il laissa un petit espace entre ses doigts pour observer la personne qu'il avait remarquée auparavant. Celle-ci se trouvait sur un rocher en hauteur, non-loin de la sortie de la grotte. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

_Couchée sur le ventre, une adolescente aux longs cheveux argentés l'observait de ses deux yeux dorés. Elle avait une partie de ses cheveux qui faisaient une tresse sur le côté droit de son crâne tandis que la première chose qu'il remarquait était sa tenue des plus … légères. Légère ? C'était le terme exact puisqu'elle portait une nuisette bleue qui semblait trop courte pour elle. D'ailleurs, la nuisette avait deux petites ouvertures sur sa poitrine qui semblait généreuse sans pourtant être imposante, dévoilant un peu de chair de celle-ci. La nuisette était attachée par un nœud noir sous la poitrine et au fait qu'il voyait son dos nu, il se demandait si elle ne ressemblait pas plutôt à un tablier … ou alors à une nuisette dont on avait retiré une partie. Pourquoi avait-il pensé que la nuisette était trop petite ? Car dès l'instant où elle s'était levé, il avait eu une vue plongeante sur la culotte de dentelle blanche de l'adolescente qui ne faisait rien pour la cacher. Enfin, pour terminer, elle avait des bandages sur la jambe gauche et le bras gauche, plutôt épais d'après ce qu'il remarquait._

« Visiblement, ce n'est pas la fleur dans mes cheveux que tu observes, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Hein ? La fleur ? Ah oui ! Elle avait une fleur blanche à cinq pétales dans les cheveux. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de ce genre de fleurs mais … Elle avait parfaitement remarqué ce qu'il avait regardé depuis le début. Elle sauta du rocher, atterrissant devant lui alors qu'il était stupéfait. De cette hauteur ? Elle ne s'était pas faite mal ? Qu'est-ce que ça … Ca voulait dire tout simplement qu'elle n'était pas normale ! Il recula de quelques pas avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :_

« Et bien … Mon grand méchant loup s'est transformé en frêle petit agneau ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas … Je ne vais pas te mordre bien que tu sois très appétissant. »

« Qui … Qui es-tu ? Normalement, une telle … chute … Tu devrais te blesser. »

« Qui je suis ? As-tu vraiment l'envie de le savoir, mon ange ? Je ne suis pas si sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. Alors, tu as récupéré ce que nous attendions de trouver depuis tellement de temps ? Enfin, dans mon cas, ça ne fait que quelques années. »

_Récupérer ? Elle parlait de … de l'arme qu'il avait en main ? De l'épée ? Peut-être que dans le fond, il s'était trompé depuis le début ? Ou alors … Elle était issue d'une organisation qui combattait les spectres ? En vue du spectacle qu'elle donnait avec son corps et ses paroles, il était au moins sûr d'une chose : il n'était pas en sécurité face à elle. Il amorça un mouvement pour reculer alors qu'elle disait :_

« Comptes-tu t'enfuir ? Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Vois-tu … »

_Une lame se planta juste à côté de son pied droit. Une épaisse lame noire … ressemblant en partie à un hachoir cranté. C'était quoi ça ? C'était aussi épais que son bras ! Et d'après la posture qu'avait la main de l'adolescente, elle venait tout simplement de l'envoyer sans même qu'il ne la remarque. Et elle en avait une seconde ?!_

« Tu … Tu me veux quoi ? » _balbutia-t-il, évitant de bouger maintenant qu'il avait vu ce dont elle était capable. Et pourquoi est-ce que son arme ne lui parlait plus ? Il avait surement besoin d'elle en ce moment ! Elle lui avait montré ce dont elle était capable. Alors, si il devait récapituler cette journée, c'était : effondrement dans une grotte, récupération d'une arme possédée et maintenant une adolescente complètement délurée et capable de porter deux armes aussi lourdes qu'elle. _

« Laisse-moi deviner ce que tu penses : « J'aurai mieux de rester dans mon lit aujourd'hui. » Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter car tu vas vite mordre la poussière ! »

_Mordre la poussière ? Il n'était pas du tout partant pour une telle chose ! Alors comment faire ? Comment faire ? Il ne savait pas du tout se battre à la base ! Elle courut vers lui alors qu'il reculait sans même regarder où il marchait. Elle récupéra sa seconde lame, arrivant à sa hauteur avant de donner un simple coup verticalement._

… … … Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il fut repoussé en arrière, l'épée qu'il tenait allant se loger dans un arbre aux racines sinueuses. Lui ? Il était maintenant au sol, l'adolescente venant s'asseoir en cavalière sur lui. Elle avait planté une épée juste à côté de son crâne, le fixant avec un grand sourire proche de la candeur, chose qui contrastait avec ses actes et ses paroles.

« Et bien ? Tu aimes la position de dominé ? Ca te fait quel effet de savoir que c'est la première et la dernière fois que tu touches une fille de ton existence ? »

« Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que … tu me veux ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu que je sache ! »

« Oh … Mais il aboie encore ? Ce que je veux ? Ce n'est pas toi mon centre d'intérêt. C'est plutôt la personne qui est avec toi. Peut-être que si tu me donnes ton arme bien gentiment, je te laisserai vivre ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses hein ? » _dit-elle langoureusement, se penchant en avant pour se retrouver à moitié couché sur lui, lui donnant une vue des plus agréables._

_Donner son épée ? Il pouvait … Il serait alors débarrassé de l'arme … Non … Ce n'était pas comme cela que ça se passait. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré l'objet, il était lié avec lui._

« Pour récupérer l'arme, il faudra me tuer. De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas donné, tu peux toujours rêver pour cela, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Oh … Visiblement, tu es un peu plus malin que je ne l'aurai cru … Mais si … J'y mets les formes ? » _murmura-t-elle, collant sa poitrine contre son torse avant de la frotter doucement._

_Il commença à trembler, fermant les yeux pour penser à autre chose. Mais son corps était dans la fleur de l'âge et il ne tarda pas à réagir de la même façon que n'importe quel autre adolescent aurait réagi. L'adolescente s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, un grand rire sadique se faisant entendre de ses lèvres :_

« HAHAHAHAHA ! J'en étais sûre ! Tu bandes mon salaud hein ? »

« Im… Imbécile … C'est normal … que … » _dit-il en commençant à sangloter. Il avait l'impression de perdre toute fierté en ce moment même._

« Je me demande si je ne devrais pas couper ton ustensile dès maintenant. Oh … Et puis zut … Je pense que j'ai trop fait durer le plaisir. Il est l'heure de disparaître ! »

_Elle s'était redressée, enfonçant son talon gauche dans le ventre de l'adolescent pour le faire pouffer de douleur. L'une de ces lames dans la main droite, elle la leva en l'air, la dirigeant vers la gorge de l'adolescent. Un simple mouvement et la tête allait rouler sur le côté._

« JE T'ORDONNE DE LE LÂCHER DES MAINTENANT ! »

_Oups ! Elle fit un saut sur le côté, évitant une hache qui avait foncé droit vers elle. Une explosion se produisit derrière elle, détruisant un rocher d'une taille humaine sans aucune difficulté. Sans même attendre de voir qui était à l'origine de cette attaque, elle récupéra sa seconde lame, gardant le sourire aux lèvres :_

« Et bien … Qui vient de me retirer mon plaisir ? Je n'aime pas vraiment être dérangée. »

« Sé … Sélia ? » _murmura l'adolescent, séchant ses larmes d'une main alors qu'il voyait une imposante figure qui avançait vers lui, une hache à la main alors que l'autre revenait vers elle comme par télépathie._

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus arriva à sa hauteur, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Elle vit ses yeux rougis par les larmes, serrant les dents. La responsable … C'était cette garce, n'est-ce pas ? C'était elle la responsable ? L'adolescent fit une fausse mine offusquée, la bouche grande ouverte, sa main posée sur sa joue gauche :_

« Oh … Vous étiez ensembles alors, c'est cela ? Je comprends pourquoi il se sent aussi frustré maintenant. Il faut dire qu'avec une copine ressemblant à une tortue de métal, il y a des difficultés à trouver où est le bon trou ! Il semblerait que j'ai perdu un peu trop de temps. Oh ! Il est peut-être temps que je me présente ? »

« Ton nom ne m'intéresse pas … Je ne compte pas te donner de tombe. » _répliqua sèchement Sélia, se plaçant devant l'adolescent pour qu'il soit en sécurité._

« Je ne crois pas que je m'adressais à toi. Mon petit ange, je m'appelle Katérina. Retiens-bien ce nom puisque c'est celui qui t'emmènera à la mort bien assez tôt ! Maintenant, je disparais ! Vous me voyez ? Vous ne me voyez plus ! » _s'exclama l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés avant de sauter dans les airs, disparaissant rapidement en passant de rocher à rocher._

« Mais qui est cette … folle ? » _demanda Sélia alors qu'elle était maintenant seule avec Kéran. Enfin bon … Les explications viendront plus tard._

_Pour l'heure, elle allait voir surtout si l'adolescent allait bien. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui commença l'interrogatoire, la questionnant au sujet du sang sur son armure, bien plus présent que dans ses souvenirs. Elle lui répondit :_

« Rien de bien grave tant que ce n'est pas le mien ou le tien. Tu avais parfaitement raison, ce n'était pas forcément très malin ce que j'ai fait. Néanmoins, pendant que le Grahyena était sonné après l'effondrement, j'en ai profité pour le tuer. C'est donc une mission réussie ! »

« C'est une … très bonne nouvelle, vraiment très bonne. » _souffla-t-il, encore sous le choc de cette rencontre avec Katérina. Cette … adolescente était complètement cinglée._

« Hum … Par contre, tu pourras m'expliquer ce qu'était cette fille ? Je ne crois pas la connaître, elle n'est pas de la région … Elle semblait … bizarre dira-t-on. »

_Nulle pointe de jalousie dans les propos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était plus soucieuse de l'état de Kéran que de Katérina. A l'heure actuelle, ce qui lui importait le plus était quand même l'état de l'adolescent … mais aussi d'ailleurs …_

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de ton côté ? Ta veste est légèrement déchirée … »

« Oh … Et bien, quand je suis tombé, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais. » _dit-il évasivement, ne voulant guère vraiment en parler._

« Comme tu veux, tu m'as l'air un peu sonné donc je ne vais pas trop t'embêter avec ça. Aller … Tu peux te soutenir à moi. On rentre au village. Cette mission a posé plus de soucis qu'on ne l'aurait cru hein ? » _rigola-t-elle alors qu'il lui faisait un léger sourire._

« Je dois faire quelque chose avant. » _dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle, la jeune femme le regardant se diriger vers un arbre. Hum ? Qu'est … Une arme ? Une épée ? Plaçant son pied contre le tronc, l'adolescent tira d'un coup sec, extirpant la lame de l'arbre._

« Mais où est-ce que tu as trouvé une telle chose ? Kéran ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à ce sujet ?! Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord tous les deux ! »

_Voilà qu'elle changeait complètement de comportement. Elle semblait en colère, très en colère alors qu'il baissait les yeux, un peu confus. Bon … Visiblement, il n'était pas question de lui parler de la petite particularité de cette épée._

« Je l'ai … Je l'ai trouvée dans la grotte. Sans elle, je serai déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Et qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas maudite hein ? Bon sang, Kéran ! »

« Lui annonce-t-on que c'est le cas ? » _chuchota une voix dans la tête de l'adolescent._

Ah ben voilà ! Alors que le spectre s'était tu depuis l'arrivée de Katérina, maintenant, il faisait son retour en fanfare. Comme si il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes. Il allait devoir … en parler un peu avec Sélia quand elle se sera calmée.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ciblé par le Mal

**Chapitre 3 : Ciblé par le Mal**

« Sincèrement, Kéran, je suis attristée de voir ce que tu as fait avec cette arme. Tu ne sais pas d'où elle vient, tu ne sais pas à qui elle a appartenu, tu ne sais pas si elle est maléfique ou non. Tu devrais t'en débarrasser dès maintenant, c'est compris ? »

« Je ne peux pas … Sélia. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux gris-blancs avec morosité, comme si quelque chose le tracassait. Sélia s'arrêta aussitôt, se tournant vers lui :_

« Ne me dit pas que cette arme est possédée et que tu ne peux pas la retirer ? Bon sang, Kéran ! Il va falloir qu'on la détruise et qu'on tue le spectre ou la créature ténébreuse à l'intérieur pour te libérer ! Essaye de garder le contrôle de ton … »

« Non … Ce n'est pas ça, Sélia. Je … Comment dire … C'est peut-être le moment non ? Maintenant qu'on a trouvé une arme … » _reprit Kéran, sa voix légèrement tremblante._

« Je ne suis pas d'accord et tu le sais bien. Tu es encore trop jeune pour ça. » dit-elle en lui caressant le sommet du crâne comme on le ferait à un enfant.

« Mais tu as commencé alors que tu avais treize ans, TOI ! Tu étais déjà entraînée même avant ! C'est … C'est … Ce n'est pas juste. Je veux aussi … me rendre utile. »

_Elle émit un léger sourire, sa colère disparaissant complètement en voyant la mine déconfite de l'adolescent qui avait trois années de moins qu'elle. C'est vrai … Cela faisait autant de temps … Mais en même temps … Lui donner cette date précise. Il avait voulu jouer sur la corde sensible. Encore un peu plus et elle serait tombé dans le panneau._

« On verra cela dans quelques temps, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir … »

_Il le savait bien … Sinon elle ne s'inquiéterait pas autant pour lui au sujet de l'arme qu'il avait obtenue. Ah … Cette arme, il voulait apprendre à l'utiliser mais elle ne lui laisserait jamais la possibilité d'une telle chose. Il allait devoir apprendre seul … tout seul … Il marchait un peu en retrait, à quelques mètres de la jeune femme qui surveillait les alentours pour savoir où se guider pour retourner au village._

« Je ressens un peu de dépit dans ta voix. Malgré les paroles de cette jeune femme, tu as envie d'apprendre à m'utiliser. Es-tu sûr de ton choix ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle accepterait que je parle à mon arme … Tu ferais mieux de te taire … Comme auparavant lorsque cette … femme était présente. »

« Si tu le prends ainsi, je ne peux qu'accepter ta volonté. Tu sais comment faire pour t'adresser à moi lorsque tu en auras besoin. »

« … … … Pour l'instant, je ne crois pas que ça soit le plus important. » _coupa sèchement l'adolescent alors que Sélia s'arrêtait tout en se retournant._

« Je peux savoir à qui est-ce que tu parles ? Ne me dit pas que … » _demanda t-elle avant de se stopper dans sa phrase, ses yeux rivés sur l'épée de Kéran. Celui-ci s'agita aussitôt, bougeant des mains dans tous les sens en reprenant la parole :_

« Non non ! Sincèrement non ! Il ne faut pas tout dramatiser, Sélia ! »

« Alors, viens près de moi, que tu restes à mes côtés, par mesure de sécurité. » _conclut-elle en le forçant à se rapprocher d'elle, passant un bras par-dessus son épaule._

_Et bien … Maintenant, hors de question de discuter avec son arme, n'est-ce pas ? Il fit un petit sourire à Sélia, la jeune femme le lui rendant alors qu'ils rentraient au village. Avec la tête du Grahyena, ils allaient avoir à manger pour au minimum la prochaine quinzaine de jours. Ah … C'était vraiment une excellente nouvelle de ce côté. Avec une jolie bourse bien remplie attachée à sa ceinture, l'adolescent se sentait pousser des ailes._

« Kéran, je te rappelle qu'il ne faut pas tout dépenser d'un coup. Même si nous avions déjà quelques ressources auparavant, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut faire des folies. »

« Sélia ! Je suis … euh … C'est le mot … offusqué … Oui, je suis offusqué que tu penses ça de moi ! »_ s'écria l'adolescent alors qu'elle rigolait, lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur la tempe. Vraiment, combien de fois devait-elle lui dire de ne pas utiliser son langage ?_

_Maintenant qu'ils étaient au village, il était temps de rentrer chez eux. Eux ? Bien entendu … Puisqu'ils habitaient ensembles, malgré l'absence de relation sanguine entre eux. C'était ainsi depuis plus de sept ans et ça n'avait rien d'anormal. Le village était tranquille grâce à Sélia et nul ne pouvait contredire cette idée._

« DES SPECTRES ! DES SPECTRES NOUS ENTOURENT ! »

_Ou alors, peut-être le cri d'alarme d'un villageois. Elle poussa un profond soupir, gémissant de douleur en annonçant qu'elle avait encore du boulot. Ah … Vraiment des fois … Elle n'allait pas se priver de …_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _balbutia-t-elle avec surprise en apercevant les spectres qui se dirigeaient droit vers elle. Ils ne cherchaient pas à ravager le village ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? ZUT ! Elle sortit ses deux haches, réfléchissant à la situation. Bon … Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix alors._

« Sélia … Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? » _demanda l'adolescent en apercevant les créatures qui s'approchaient d'eux. Celles-ci, visiblement, n'avaient pas possédé des corps puisqu'il apercevait leurs formes réelles. Des formes qui volaient au-dessus du sol, ressemblant soit à un chiffon noir comme un Polichombr, soit à une petite créature avec une masque imitant un crâne dont sortait deux lumières rouges comme un Skelénox. Ah …_

« Ce que l'on va faire ? S'en débarrasser tout simplement. PYROLI ! »

_Pyroli ? Elle allait utiliser ses pokémons ? Elle plaça une main sur l'une des deux sphères qu'elle avait autour de la ceinture. Elle la retira, l'adolescent pouvant regarder laquelle allait utiliser. Une sphère de couleur rouge, complètement rouge. Elle semblait s'ouvrir sur le dessus, à l'endroit où on voyait un pédoncule. C'était ça qu'il adorait avec la jeune femme ! Le moment où la sphère s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une créature quadrupède de petite taille, au corps majoritairement entouré par les flammes comme pour dessiner sa fourrure. _

« Elimine-les si tu veux bien. » _reprit tout simplement Sélia, pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire avec ces créatures spectrales. Bon … De toute façon … Ses armes étaient faites exprès pour ce genre d'occasion. Une lame basique n'allait jamais atteindre un pokemon spectre … mais les siennes, si ! Elles étaient créées exprès pour ce genre d'occasion ! _« Va te mettre à l'abri, Kéran ! Je vais me charger vite fait de ces spectres de base ! Ce ne sont que des Polichombrs et des Skelénoxs ! Il n'y a rien à craindre d'eux ! »

_Ce n'est pas comme ça … qu'il aurait dit. Il y avait tout à craindre de ces créatures … mais elle était là pour les sauver et les protéger. C'était son rôle dans le village alors bon … Il n'avait pas peur pour elle. Mais quand même … La laisser se battre seule ? Plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait ça absurde. Peut-être que c'était à cause de son machisme mal placé ? Du fait qu'il avait du mal à rester les bras croisés alors qu'une femme se battait pour lui ? Surement … Il y avait beaucoup d'explications à tout cela, il n'en doutait pas._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? KERAN ! FAIS ATTENTION A TOI ! »

_Hein ? C'était la voix de Sélia ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que les spectres s'étaient avancés vers lui, pour le prendre pour cible. POUR CIBLE ? HEIN ? Il fit une roulade sur le côté, s'étonnant lui-même par ce geste pour éviter deux Skelénoxs qui étaient à sa portée. Quoi faire ?_

« Pyroli ! Balaie-moi ces spectres maintenant ! »

_Oups ! Il valait mieux qu'il parte de là ! Il réagit au bon moment, les flammes venant faire disparaître les différents pokémons spectraux avec facilité. Sélia était vite arrivé à sa hauteur, comprenant que c'était lui et non elle que ces monstres visaient. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? L'adolescent n'avait jamais causé de soucis. Normalement, les créatures revanchardes n'avaient pour but de se venger que d'une seule personne … Elle ! Ce n'était pas normal !_

« Kéran, après tout ceci, il va falloir que l'on s'explique toi et moi, c'est compris ? » _dit-elle, l'adolescent ne faisant qu'hocher la tête positivement._

_Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui … mais contre tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Les villageois s'étaient réunis, ne pouvant qu'observer la situation. Oui … C'était comme ça depuis le début … Les villageois, avec leurs pokémons, ne venaient pas combattre les spectres et les ténèbres … car chacun savait que vouloir les combattre … emmenait d'autres spectres encore plus nombreux ensuite. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il y en avait autant._

_Pourtant, rien ne semblait arrêter la jeune femme, celle-ci faisant plus d'efforts que nécessaires pour viser et tuer les spectres. Peu à peu, les corps ectoplasmiques tombaient les uns après les autres, prenant une consistance bien solide. C'était ainsi … avec les pokémons spectre … A la base, on les considérait comme morts … et donc immatériels … Mais ce n'était pas forcément cela … Car ils avaient besoin d'une consistance pour agir alors dans le monde « réel ». Alors … Et bien, le résultat se tenait autour d'elle et lui. Sans même un regard vers les villageois, elle rappela son Pyroli dans la noigrume rouge flamboyante, celle qui permettait de décupler les pouvoirs des flammes du pokémon à l'intérieur._

« Kéran … Ca va ? » _murmura t-elle avec appréhension en s'approchant de lui, l'adolescent lui souriant pour dire que oui. Elle … avait besoin de souffler et de mettre de l'ordre à ses idées. Ah … Vraiment … Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules avant de le serrer contre son armure de métal gris. Qu'ils restent ainsi pendant quelques minutes._

_Quand elle le laissa enfin souffler, il était heureux, autant qu'elle, de savoir qu'il n'y avait plus de spectres mais que l'autre était en parfaite santé. Bon … Il fallait quand même voir pourquoi ils avaient décidé de cibler l'adolescent, non ? C'était le plus important à l'heure actuelle … même si pour aujourd'hui, la dose d'émotions était trop importante._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que les spectres nous ont attaqués maintenant ? Heureusement que Sélia était arrivée quelques minutes avant. » _murmura l'un des villageois, les discussions commençant à se faire entendre._

« Oui mais … D'ailleurs, ils ne nous ont jamais attaqué pendant qu'elle n'était pas là. Heureusement pour nous, d'ailleurs. »

« Mais là … Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'il y en avait autant depuis bien longtemps. En fait, la dernière fois qu'il y en a eu autant, c'était quand … »

_Les discussions s'arrêtèrent, les visages se tournant vers l'adolescent. Oui, oui, il savait parfaitement de quoi ils voulaient parler. Il n'était pas stupide et aveugle non plus hein ? Et surtout … pas sourd. Il poussa un soupir, prenant la parole :_

« Merci bien … Je sais que l'on parle de ce qui a emporté mes parents. Il n'y a pas besoin de le cacher non plus. A l'époque, Sélia est arrivée trop tard mais aujourd'hui, elle est celle qui nous a tous sauvés. Au lieu de savoir pourquoi les spectres nous ont attaqués, on devrait plutôt remercier Sélia une nouvelle fois. »

_Il marquait un point. Ca ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Ce qui était arrivé était bien triste, surtout qu'il était le premier concerné mais c'était ainsi. Il s'apprêtait à partir avec Sélia quand l'un des villageois s'approcha de lui :_

« Hey … Kéran … Depuis quand tu as une arme toi aussi ? »

_Hum ? La main du villageois se posa sur la base de l'épée qui était attachée à la ceinture de l'adolescent. Celui-ci le repoussa brusquement, surpris par le geste avant de s'excuser : _

« Pardon … Je … Je ne voulais pas réagir de la sorte mais ça m'a surpris. »

« C'est quand même bizarre … Tu ne veux pas nous donner ton arme ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'être d'ici d'après ce que je crois voir. » _demanda un autre homme, bien plus musclé que le précédent. Kéran n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Le forgeron … Celui qui s'occupait de tout ce qui était métaux, outils, armes et autres objets en fer._

_Il … Il aimerait bien … mais … mais … S'il lui donnait cette arme … La voix à l'intérieur de l'arme allait créer trop de problèmes. Non … Il ne voulait pas … L'arme … Il l'avait trouvée avant eux de toute façon ! Et il n'était pas prêt à la laisser ! Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu, un villageois s'exclamant aussitôt :_

« C'est une arme maudite ! Kéran a trouvé une arme maudite ! C'est lui qui a attiré les Spectres sur notre village ! »

« Et vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre que les incidents d'il y a plus de sept ans ont visé sa famille ? Les spectres s'étaient tous dirigés vers sa maison ! Il est le seul survivant mais ça veut tout dire à son sujet ! C'est lui qui les attire ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, c'est juste absurde ! » _dit Sélia avec véhémence, ne semblant guère apprécier ce qui se passait._

« Sélia. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous faire agresser par les spectres une nouvelle fois encore. Si aujourd'hui, tu as réussi à les arrêter, peut-être que demain, ça ne sera pas le cas. Ils reviendront, encore plus forts. Depuis le début, c'est Kéran qui est à l'origine de nos ennuis dans le village ! »

« Il paraîtrait que sa mère était une sorcière, vous savez, de celles qui n'arrêtent pas de dire que les pokémons spectres et ténébreux sont comme les autres. »

« Et son père ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de ses journées ? Ah oui, il chassait les pokémons sauvages pour les ramener au village ! Mais c'était un vrai barbare ! »

_L'adolescent serrait les dents mais aussi l'arme qu'il gardait entre ses mains, baissant la tête. Du côté de Sélia, c'était les poings, des poings qu'elle s'apprêtait à relever pour frapper quelques villageois un peu trop impudents. Sa voix se leva avec rage :_

« Il y a bien une chose que je déteste plus que TOUT, c'est de chercher une tête de turc pour des évènements dont elle n'est pas responsable ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que … Sélia ! Nous savons très bien que tu affectionnes ce garçon mais ne soit pas aveuglé par tes émotions ! Sois réaliste un peu ! Kéran … Pour la sauvegarde de notre village, je pense qu'il va falloir que … »

_L'homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une pierre frappa le visage de l'adolescent sur la joue, l'entaillant légèrement. Tout ça … Tout ça pour une épée … Il pouvait donner l'épée … mais cette voix … Elle n'était pas maléfique … d'après ce qu'il avait entendu pour l'instant. Alors, il ne voulait pas donner l'arme._

« QUI A FAIT CA ?! » _hurla soudainement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, tournant sa tête à gauche et à droite pour trouver la personne à l'origine du jet. Ce ne fut pas difficile, un enfant de sept ans se cachant derrière les jupes de sa mère alors qu'elle décolérait aussitôt._

« Ahem … Bon … Je disais donc … Kéran … Le village a décidé qu'il vaut mieux que tu quittes ce dernier dès demain à l'aube. Nous te laissons prendre tes affaires et te préparer. »

« A décidé ? A décidé ? Mais de quel droit ? Vous n'avez même pas réfléchit ne serait-ce qu'un instant à cette décision ! Et Kéran ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas ?! »

_Il … Il aurait bien aimé mais … Il serrait simplement l'épée entre ses deux mains, n'osant pas prendre la parole. Ca … Ca servait à quoi de parler de toute façon ? Ils avaient pris leurs décisions. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps … et qu'importe ce qu'il dirait … Ils ne se gêneraient pas pour détruire n'importe lequel de ses arguments, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Il … n'avait qu'à accepter ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dégoût

**Chapitre 4 : Dégoût**

« Mais qu'est-ce que … Sélia, qu'ai-je appris ? Tu comptes partir du village ? Mais pourquoi ? » _demanda un homme d'un certain âge, surpris par cela._

« Je pensais pourtant m'être correctement exprimée. Je m'en vais. J'ai fait mon temps dans ce village, voilà tout. » _répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, empaquetant quelques affaires. Dans un coin, l'adolescent avait déjà un petit sac sur le dos, la tête dirigée vers le sol. Il n'osait visiblement pas prendre la parole. Une main posée sur le pommeau de son épée, il attendait discrètement que Sélia ait fini de se préparer._

« Mais mais mais … Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela ? » _reprit le vieil homme._

« C'est pourtant très simple. Plus rien ne me rattache à ce village. Vous avez pris votre décision, j'ai pris la mienne. Si vous voulez bien me laisser passer. » _termina-t-elle de dire, se tournant vers l'adolescent, faisant un geste de la tête. Lorsqu'il passa à côté du vieillard, celui-ci le prit par le col, fou de colère :_

« DE TA FAUTE ! C'est de ta faute ! Sans elle, nous sommes perdus ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la manipuler ? MONS … »

_Il n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase que ce fut à son tour d'être soulevé par Sélia. Celle-ci le fixa de ses yeux rubis, l'adolescent posant sa main sur son bras, hochant la tête négativement. Elle retira sa main du villageois, prenant celle de Kéran dans la sienne avant de quitter la demeure. Maintenant … Il était temps de partir du village._

Personne n'osa faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste, proférer qu'une seule parole … Certains avaient vite passé le message de la jeune femme soulevant le vieillard. Ils avaient voulu jouer aux imbéciles, ils en payaient le prix. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus de ce village. Main dans la main, ils disparurent au loin pour ne plus jamais revenir.

_Depuis le moment où on lui avait adressé la parole de la sorte, il était devenu muet ou presque. Oh … Il était toujours capable de parler mais maintenant, ce n'était que très peu. Heureusement que … que … Qu'elle était là pour lui. Qu'elle était partie avec lui … Oh, il était un peu inquiet pour le village malgré ce que ces hommes et femmes avaient décidé … mais voilà … Il était heureux qu'elle soit là avec lui. Elle le remarqua dans le regard qu'il lui lançait, les doigts croisant les siens avec douceur._

« Ne t'en fait donc pas … Personnellement, je ne regrette pas d'être partie. Il faut comprendre, Kéran … Ces personnes ne voulaient plus de toi. »

« … … … Oui mais … C'est un peu difficile quand même. Les oublier comme ça … »

« Il faut tirer un trait sur le passé si tu veux continuer dans la vie. C'est ce que j'ai fait personnellement, il y a déjà bien longtemps. »

« … … … D'accord, Sélia. » _répondit-il tout simplement alors qu'elle lui souriait. Hum … C'était quand même difficile … malgré ce qu'elle disait. Mais en parlant de son passé, elle semblait être plus froide. C'est vrai … Elle n'était pas du village au départ. D'où venait-elle ? Car elle était arrivée lorsqu'il n'avait que neuf ans, une année avant ce drame._

_Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils marchaient sur un chemin de terre dessiné par les hommes, ils apprirent d'une personne extérieure, juchée sur un Ponyta, que le village avait été attaqué par les spectres et qu'aucun survivant n'y avait été trouvé. Sur le coup, il était resté interdit, Sélia ne faisant que murmurer que c'était une nouvelle bien triste. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls à nouveau, il se laissa aller aux paroles :_

« C'est de ma faute … Sélia … C'est de ma faute. »

« Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute et ne t'avise surtout pas de continuer à penser ainsi, d'accord ? Est-ce bien compris, Kéran ? »

« Oui mais … Si tu étais resté là-bas alors ils seraient toujours … »

« Oui ! Tu as parfaitement raison ! C'est de ma faute ! Uniquement de ma faute ! » _reprit-elle avec véhémence, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. C'était elle la responsable de cette tragédie. Elle avait été la seule à décider de ne pas rester au village._

« … … … Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, c'est tout. » _termina t-il de dire alors qu'elle lui souriait. Devait-elle se sentir coupable ? Pas le moins du monde … Pas du tout même. Elle ne se sentait pas en parfaite forme, ce n'était pas comme si elle était heureuse que des personnes meurent … Mais elle n'allait pas se sentir mal à cause de cela._

« Les seuls coupables sont d'autres personnes, Kéran. Maintenant, avançons … Car les villes sont difficiles à atteindre. Heureusement que je suis là avec toi. »

_Car sinon … Elle n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de l'adolescent. Le gardant contre elle, ils recommencèrent à marcher pendant de longues minutes. Au fil du temps qui s'écoulait, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Le remord l'envahissait peu à peu, comme un serpent qui l'entourait pour l'étouffer dans ce qu'il considérait être un pêché. __Ah … Ah … Ah … __La jeune femme ne tarda pas à remarquer son angoisse, le serrant contre elle avant de signaler qu'ils allaient rester là pour la nuit. Ils avaient plus que marcher pour aujourd'hui._

« Cette nuit risque d'être une très longue nuit … Oui … » _se dit-elle à elle-même alors que l'adolescent observait le feu qui brûlait entre eux deux._

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Sélia ? Je … Pardon quand même. »

« Arrête ça ! SINON … Je vais devenir méchante, tu n'aimerais pas hein ? » _dit-elle avant de lui servait à manger, l'adolescent tremblant un peu. _« Je rigole … Pfff … Je ne vais rien te faire, tu sais parfaitement que je ne te veux aucun mal, Kéran. »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de ça … Pas du tout enfin … Je crois … »

« STOP ! C'est bon ! Maintenant, mange et tais-toi. Essaie de dormir ce soir tranquillement. » _termina-t-elle de prononcer avant de manger de son côté._

_Il avait maintenant honte de se faire remonter les bretelles par la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus mais … Il devait essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. C'était normal … normal de penser de la sorte. Il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Oui … Il allait tenter de bien dormir._

_Enfin, le lendemain, il semblait déjà un peu plus rassuré, ce qui plut à la jeune femme qui gardait le sourire. La marche était lente, très lente mais cela était dû à l'armure qu'elle avait sur le corps mais aussi que la surveillance était de mise. Ils n'étaient que deux … et il n'y avait pas que les pokémons comme créatures prêtes à bondir sur eux. Non, il y avait encore pire … Des humains … Car ce n'était pas rare de tomber sur des voleurs, des brigands et divers personnes encore plus malfamées les unes que les autres._

_Lui … Il avait pensé toute la nuit à ce qu'il devait faire. Ça allait être difficile … très difficile même … mais si il ne le faisait pas, il n'aurait pas la conscience tranquille. Cette voix dans son arme … Elle ne parlait guère, semblant toujours trop calme et paisible. A y réfléchir, c'était à se demander pourquoi cette arme était possédée. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il s'arrêta sur la route, prenant la parole :_

« Sélia … Je … Je peux te dire quelque chose s'il te plaît ? C'est important. »

« Hum ? Bien entendu. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si les conversations étaient nombreuses autour de nous. Que se passe-t-il, Kéran ? Tu m'as l'air … NON ! Si c'est encore à ce sujet, je refuse que tu me parles, d'accord ? »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de ça … C'est à propos de l'épée. »

_L'épée ? Il parlait … de l'arme qu'il avait ? Aussitôt, dès qu'il avait prononcé ses mots, elle s'était mise sur le pied de guerre, prête à réagir. Elle aussi commençait à trembler. Si … Dans le pire des cas … Elle ne voulait pas y penser, ça serait trop horrible._

« Continue donc … Kéran. Je suis toute ouïe, je t'écoute. » _murmura Sélia avec lenteur._

« Euh … Tu ne te mettras pas en colère, d'accord ? Tu me le promets ? »

« Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe, je vais me mettre en colère sans même que tu puisses ouvrir la bouche. Allez, dis-moi tout. Je te promets que je ne te ferai aucun mal. Tu sais très bien comment je suis, non ? » _dit Sélia pour le rassurer._

« C'est au sujet … de mon arme … Je … Il y a une voix qui me parle. Enfin, je pense que c'est une arme mais elle n'est pas vraiment maudite ! Enfin, la voix ne parle que très peu, c'est à peine si elle est présente mais elle n'a rien fait de mal. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler tout de suite car je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas ça … »

_Il cherchait à se défendre, à éviter que la jeune femme s'emporte mais celle-ci restait d'un calme olympien. Ah … Bon … Il devait quand même reprendre la parole au cas où car ça ne voulait pas dire que tout s'était arrangé._

« Et bien … Enfin, c'est cette voix qui m'a permis de sortir de la grotte. Sans elle, je serai certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je … Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je suis un imbécile, je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je voulais rester en vie pour te revoir, c'était le plus important pour moi. S'il te plaît, crois-moi vraiment, Sélia. Je sais ce que j'ai fait, je sais que ce n'est pas bien du tout, je sais que maintenant, je suis sûrement maudit mais … La voix ne me semble pas être une ennemie … » _termina-t-il de dire, quelques trémolos dans la voix alors qu'elle ne faisait que soupirer._

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, Kéran ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Oui … Tu n'es pas en colère alors ? » _demanda l'adolescent, surpris par la réaction ou plutôt l'absence de réaction de la jeune femme._

_Sans un mot, elle recommença à marcher devant lui, le distançant avant qu'il ne réagisse. Aussitôt, il revint à sa hauteur, cherchant à parler sans savoir quoi dire. Il s'était attendu … à autre chose de sa part mais pas à cela ! C'était encore pire que prévu. Ah … Sélia n'était même pas en colère … alors qu'elle lui avait interdit depuis des années de toucher à n'importe quelle arme … Quel idiot._

« Sélia … Je … Tu peux me parler s'il te plaît ? »

« Pour te dire quoi, Kéran ? Ce qui a été accompli est fait … Maintenant, on ne peut plus rien pour toi de ce côté. Tant que ton arme maudite n'est pas dangereuse pour toi, c'est bon. »

« Tu es vraiment sûre ? Tu ne m'en veux pas plus que ça ? »

« Si tu continues à chercher à ce que je t'en veux, oui, tu risques d'avoir gain de cause. Pour l'heure, je ne t'en veux pas. » _dit-elle avec une certaine lassitude._

_Il valait mieux qu'il se taise alors. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait parlé à la base ? Pour éviter qu'elle ne lui dise des méchancetés, non ? C'était une pensée un peu infantile mais il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Et comme il considérait Sélia comme son unique … famille, c'était normal que de vouloir lui plaire. Et là … Il avait plutôt l'impression du contraire._

_Maintenant qu'il avait décidé de ne plus parler de cette histoire, le calme était revenu pendant la marche. Plutôt le silence … Un silence beaucoup trop lourd pour lui. Il avait envie de discuter avec elle ! Le fait de ne rien dire, de ne rien prononcer … après tout ça … Il se sentait mal ! TRES MAL ! Il avait besoin … de …_

« Et bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas toute la vérité ? »

_Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, Sélia sortant ses deux haches à l'écoute de cette voix féminine. D'où provenait-elle ? L'un comme l'autre avait parfaitement reconnu de qui elle provenait. Cette voix … Ils ne l'avaient entendu qu'une seule fois … mais elle était restée gravé en eux._

_Il tourna sa tête vers le ciel, une culotte en dentelle de couleur blanche étant la première chose qu'il vit. Assise sur une branche d'un arbre, une adolescente aux yeux dorés était là, en train de les observer. Comme amusée par la situation, elle avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres, signe qu'elle semblait heureuse._

« Mais je lui ai dit toute la vérité ! » _s'écria t-il avant qu'elle ne lui coupe la parole :_

« Je ne parlais pas de toi … mais de la boîte de métal qui te sert d'amie. »

_Elle sauta de la branche, atterrissant à cinq mètres d'eux sans aucune difficulté. Cette hauteur … Encore une fois, elle avait montré ce dont elle était capable. Elle ne s'était pas faite mal ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Et puis de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Sélia ne lui disait pas la vérité ? Mais à quel sujet ?_

« Oh … Je devrais peut-être commencer par le … « commencement ». Je tiens à me présenter une nouvelle fois : Katérina. »

_Elle s'inclina respectueusement, laissant voir ses formes aux yeux de l'adolescente qui ne put s'en détacher. Elle était … vraiment bien faite de sa personne. Elle reprit la parole :_

« Je suis celle qui a envoyé quelques pokémons spectres faire le ménage dans votre village il y a de cela quelques jours. Les pauvres … Ils pensaient s'en prendre à toi, Kéran. Dommage que tu étais déjà parti depuis longtemps. Dans leur stupidité de bien faire, avec ce bannissement, ce village t'a sauvé la vie … avant d'être détruit. »

_Que … Que … Quoi ? C'était … C'était elle la responsable de tout cela ? C'était elle qui avait … rasé son village natal ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait ça ? Il voulut prendre la parole mais Sélia fit quelques pas, ses deux haches dans ses mains._

« Oh … Je ne pensais pas trouver aussi rapidement la personne à l'origine de cette attaque … Mais maintenant que tu es devant moi, je crois … »

« Hohoho ! Désolée ma grande, mais ce n'est pas encore terminé. Tu es prié de ne pas couper la parole, où est donc la politesse chez toi ? »

« Envers toi, je ne ressens pas l'envie d'être polie. » _répliqua Sélia, ses yeux rubis fixés sur Katérina. L'adolescente fit quelques pas à son tour, sortant ses deux lames crantées. _

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle n'allait pas combattre Katérina quand même ? Il avait un peu de mal à croire que celle-ci était vraiment … à l'origine de toute cette histoire mais après … Elle avait essayé de l'attaquer … et il savait bien que la plus belle des roses avait des épines. Et cette rose … était magnifique._

« Bon … Et si nous arrêtions de perdre du temps, n'est-ce pas ? Allez … Dis-lui ce que tu ressens réellement en apprenant au sujet de son épée. Très belle arme d'ailleurs, Kéran. »

_Il ne savait pas s'il devait la remercier ou non … alors, il préféra rester complètement muet. C'était la meilleure chose à faire visiblement. Les trois personnes ne bougèrent guère, Katérina croisant ses lames devant elle, gardant son sourire aux lèvres._

« Alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu es incapable de t'adresser à lui ? Je vais le faire pour toi … Il est si facile de lire sur le visage des personnes … Au cas où tu ne le saurais peut-être pas, la femme qui t'accompagne est répugnée par ta présence, Kéran. »

« ASSEZ ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! » _s'écria Sélia, envoyant l'une de ses haches en direction de Katérina. Celle-ci para l'arme de jet, la faisant se planter contre un arbre._

« Oh ? Tu préfères que j'utilise un autre langage ? Alors, on peut dire que tu es écœurée, dégoûtée par ce que tu as appris à son sujet. Oui, rien que le voir après ce qui t'a dit te révulse … Tu ne veux pas le montrer mais c'est ce que tu ressens. Pourquoi se voiler la face ? » _annonça Katérina, son sourire s'agrandissant, comme fière de ce qu'elle venait de dire._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Exubérance

**Chapitre 5 : Exubérance**

« Je … Je … C'est vrai … Sélia ? » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux gris, Katérina se tournant vers lui, ses deux yeux dorés posés sur Kéran._

« Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? » _murmura l'adolescente avec une petite voix mielleuse, se penchant légèrement en avant pour mettre son décolleté plus en valeur._

« Je … Je ne sais pas trop … Tu as quand même … essayé de me tuer. » _dit-il, cherchant une explications aux paroles de Katérina. Pourquoi dire une telle chose maintenant ?_

« N'écoute donc pas cette catin, Kéran ! » _s'écria Sélia, ses deux poings serrés sur ses armes. Elle cherchait à se contrôler mais semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à rester calme._

« Catin ? Moi ? Tiens donc … Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis guère frileuse qu'il faille dire une telle chose. Ah ! Mais je vois … n'est-ce pas plutôt parce que j'ai osé dire la vérité à ton sujet ? Tu sais … Au sujet du dégoût que tu exprimes à l'encontre de l'adolescent qui t'accompagne. Vilain, vilain, vilain petit garçon ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec de tels objets et pourtant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu récupères la première bricole qui te tombe dans la main, ce n'est pas très sérieux ! »

_Il ne savait pas comment il devait prendre les paroles de Katérina. Elle ne semblait guère sérieuse, au contraire de Sélia qui avait déjà décidé de brandir ses deux Noigrumes contenant ses pokémons. Elle allait utiliser les deux ? Contre une autre personne ? Il esquissa un mouvement vers elle, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus le repoussant._

« Sélia ! Ne fait pas ça ! C'est juste une adolescente ! C'est une humaine ! Il ne faut pas utiliser les pokémons contre des personnes humaines ! »

« Qui te dit qu'elle est … réellement humaine ? Il suffit de voir comment elle a atterrit sur le sol ! C'est un monstre ! Comme les autres ! » _cria une nouvelle fois la femme en armure alors qu'elle faisait apparaître son petit Pyroli mais aussi … Une étrange statue de métal avec des symboles dessinés dessus. C'était donc un Archéodong … Une créature très forte et résistante … mais surtout aux pouvoirs psychiques impressionnants._

« Moi ? Un monstre ? Hum … Je ne sais pas trop si il est du même avis que toi, n'est-ce-pas ? Ou alors, peut-être que je suis un monstre de beauté ? Contrairement à toi qui reste dans ta carapace de fer ? C'est sûr que pour baiser, faire l'amour à une tortue, c'est plutôt compliqué. »_ répliqua l'adolescente en émettant un grand rire._

_Qu… Quoi ? Il bredouilla quelques paroles, étant complètement rouge de gêne. Non ! Sélia et lui n'avaient pas du tout ce genre de relations ! Et ce genre de langage … de la part d'une jolie fille … C'était horrible à entendre. Et comment est-ce que Sélia allait réagir à cette provocation ? Cela ne tarda pas à se faire voir, la jeune femme poussant un hurlement de rage. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait … dans un tel état … Enfin non … La seconde fois après que le village l'ait banni._

« Attends un petit peu, tu vas voir dans quelques minutes ce qui risque de t'arriver ! »

« Ah bon ? J'espère que ce n'est pas de toi que l'on parle car si je dois commencer à te craindre à cause de tes paroles, je n'ai pas encore fini d'être effrayée. Il faudrait que je commence d'abord à l'être, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Encore des paroles dites sur un ton amusé, elle n'avait donc peur de rien ? C'était plutôt risqué vu qu'il connaissait à quel point Sélia savait se battre. Pourtant, l'adolescente ne bougea pas de sa position, tenant ses deux armes dans ses mains. D'un geste désinvolte, elle para le premier coup de hache de la jeune femme, puis le second._

« Tu penses vraiment que ce sont tes petites armes qui risquent t'égratigner mes lames ? Allons … Un peu de sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Qu… Quoi ? Elle ne la prenait pas au sérieux ? Elle allait très vite le regretter ! Elle ne pensait pas utiliser cela contre une humaine car … C'était juste horrible à y penser mais bon. Elle fit plusieurs sauts en arrière, l'une de ses haches commençant à briller d'une lueur orangée en son centre. Elle envoya l'arme en direction de Katérina, celle-ci gardant son sourire. Lorsque la hache toucha l'une de ses lames, une explosion se produisit, faisant lever ses deux armes. Elle sifflota de surprise, disant :_

« Et bien … Il y en avait de la force dans cette hache ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait que tes armes n'aient pas éclaté en morceau mais je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps à ce sujet ! Je préfère encore que tu sois entière ! »

« Désolée mademoiselle, mais je ne suis pas de ce bord. » _annonça l'adolescente à la tresse argentée, n'ayant pas pour autant la possibilité d'abaisser ses lames, Sélia arrivant à sa hauteur. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, les deux lames toujours dirigées vers le ciel, l'adolescente s'abaissa, donnant un coup de pied circulaire pour faucher les jambes de Sélia._

« Je me doutais bien que tu ne serais pas rester là à attendre que j'arrive. » _murmura Sélia qui semblait avoir repris son calme maintenant._

_Elle sauta, évitant la jambe de Katérina qui rigola avant de foncer tête baissée vers elle. Qu'est-ce que … La tête de l'adolescente percuta l'armure de fer de Sélia, la faisant tomber à la renverse. Du sang s'écoula de son front, Katérina brandissant ses armes._

« Malheureusement, il faut toujours avoir plusieurs coups d'avance … et ne pas hésiter à sacrifier son corps si on veut obtenir la victoire ! Tu devrais pourtant connaître la notion de sacrifice, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura l'adolescente avant d'abaisser ses lames._

_Elle eut juste le temps de sauter sur le côté qu'un souffle de feu passa juste au-dessus de Sélia sans la toucher. Hum … C'était vrai ! Elle avait particulièrement oublié les deux pokémons de la jeune femme. Ils étaient resté inactifs, attendant les ordres de Sélia jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en danger. Maintenant, le Pyroli poussa plusieurs petits cris de rage en direction de Katérina, celle-ci se tournant vers eux._

« Oh … Je vous avais oubliés et vous êtes alors malheureux ? Ne vous en faites donc pas, Katérina va être très gentille envers vous. Tenez … Prenez donc cela ! » _dit-elle en courant vers leur direction, envoyant ses deux lames, l'une après l'autre._

_Sauf que la première lame fut arrêtée par les pouvoirs psychiques du Archéodong, la seconde subissant le même sort. Tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se redressait, elle cherchait du regard où se trouvait Katérina. Celle-ci avait disparu de vue après l'envoi de ses deux lames. Pourtant, ce fut l'adolescent, qui jusque-là muet, qui la remarqua._

« ATTENTION PYROLI ! Elle se trouve dans les airs ! » _s'écria-t-il alors qu'il voyait l'adolescente atterrir juste à côté de la petite créature._

« Et un petit sommeil sans réveil pour le Pyroli ! » _dit l'adolescente, posant ses deux mains sur la tête de la créature avant de la faire tourner à 180 degrés devant le regard effaré de l'adolescent. Elle le remarqua, reprenant la parole :_ « Roh, ne fait pas cette tête ! Vous me considérez comme une ennemie et vous voulez me tuer. Dans la vraie vie, si on se fait attaqué au point d'avoir une chance de mourir, il ne faut pas hésiter à tuer son adversaire. Ici, je fais pareil. D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup d'avoir gardé mes armes ! »

_Elle avait fini par s'adresser au Archéodong, étant rapidement revenue près de lui pour récupérer ses deux lames qui ne tardèrent pas à s'abattre sur les yeux du pokémon. Et voilà comment on se débarrassait des pokémons psychiques ! Il suffisait de viser un point sensible chez eux pour qu'ils ressentent la douleur et ne puissent plus se concentrer. Dans le cas des Archéodong, c'était bien leurs yeux … ou dans le cas de nombreux pokémons. Sur le moment, c'était le meilleur moyen de venir à bout d'un pokémon psychique._

« Quelle grande carapace de pierre tu possèdes … C'est peut-être pour cela que tu es encore en vie … Je pensais réussir à briser ta tête mais bon … Si ce n'est pas le premier coup, ça sera alors le second ! » _reprit-elle avant qu'un cri ne se fasse entendre._

« REVIENT ARCHÉODONG ! » _hurla Sélia en brandissant une Noigrume de couleur bleue ciel en direction du pokémon, celui-ci disparaissant à l'intérieur._

« Ce n'est pas très sympathique de retirer mon jouet, ma grande. » _annonça Katérina en poussant un léger soupir. Elle n'avait pas réellement apprécier cela de la part de Sélia … mais en même temps, la jeune femme semblait folle de rage._

Penchée en avant, elle courait à toute allure, ses deux armes brillant fortement, elle n'allait pas hésiter à tout donner dans ce combat. Elle allait lui faire regretter la mort de l'un de ses pokémons ! L'adolescent, quant à lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Avec son arme … Il pouvait combattre Katérina … Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Si … Si Sélia n'y arrivait pas … Alors lui, c'était tout simplement courir au suicide.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … je suis sensé faire alors ? Et pourquoi est-ce que le spectre dans mon arme ne parle pas ? S'il n'est pas maléfique, il pourrait quand même aider non ? »

_Non ? Ça ne marchait pas comme ça ? Son arme avait une sacrée habitude à se taire dans les pires moments. En fait, ils n'avaient toujours pas discuté tous les deux depuis qu'il l'avait récupérée. Il était censé faire quoi avec ? La brandir et se battre ?_

« Bon … Fini de plaisanter, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas là pour me distraire mais pour tuer. Comme visiblement, c'est déjà fait pour aujourd'hui, je veux bien vous laisser la vie sauve dans ma grande mansuétude. » _annonça Katérina, esquivant la double attaque de Sélia._

_La jeune femme haletait, ses yeux rubis posés sur le cadavre de son pokémon. Elle était enragée, prête à tout pour tuer l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés. Celle-ci se retrouvait maintenant sur une branche en hauteur, les jambes croisées._

« Alors … Alors … Alors … Contrairement à ton ami qui a parfaitement compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais me tuer, il vaudrait mieux que tu te calmes si tu ne veux pas aller rejoindre ton pokémon. Maintenant que vous êtes sans domicile fixe, vous allez parcourir le monde dans le froid, la pluie, pliant sous la moindre tempête, cherchant une grotte pour la nuit ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle commençait à parler de cela ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment résonnait cette adolescente. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle était dangereuse, plus que dangereuse même mais ça … quiconque de sensé l'aurait compris._

« Oh … Bien entendu, vu les capacités mentales de la jeune demoiselle dans sa boîte de métal qui lui sert d'armure, je me dis que vous ne servirez pas à grand-chose. A part tuer du pokémon spectre et ténèbres, il y a peu de chances qu'elle sache faire autre chose. Oh … Je ne nie pas qu'elle pourrait sûrement vendre son corps au plus offrant, certains sont prêts à payer assez cher pour quelques femmes au caractère très fort mais bon … »

« Attends un peu que … » _commença à dire Sélia avant que l'adolescent ne lui prenne le bras._

« S'il te plaît … Sélia … Je … Je suis triste aussi … Mais il faut la laisser parler non ? Et puis, si on continue … On risque d'être réellement blessé … »

« Tu ferais bien de l'écouter ! De toute façon, vu que tu es une incapable qui ne sait pas se contrôler, il y a peu de chances que ton petit ami arrive à survivre encore très longtemps. De plus en plus de spectres et de créatures ténébreuses vont venir vous attaquer, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et comme tu as beaucoup de mal avec moi, bien que ça soit normal, tu seras vite dépassée par les évènements. Pour une personne qui veut absolument protéger un ado qui est en possession d'une arme possédée, ce n'est clairement pas la bonne méthode ! »

« Est-ce que tu vas te taire un peu ? Ou je vais te forcer à le faire. » _murmura Sélia en serrant les dents. Elle se contrôlait bien parce que Kéran était avec elle._

« C'est ainsi que tu adresses la parole à une personne qui veut te rendre service ? Je crois que je vais devoir te forcer à ce que tu me demandes poliment comment je peux t'aider. »

_Elle croyait quoi ?! Qu'elle allait se plier à ses volontés alors qu'elle avait tué l'un de ses pokémons ? C'en était trop ! BEAUCOUP TROP ! La main de Kéran serra plus fort son bras alors qu'elle l'entendit dire calmement :_

« S'il … vous plaît … Katérina … Vous pouvez continuer ? »

« Arrête tes bêtises ! Elle raconte n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as pas encore compris cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas … si on peut lui faire confiance … mais autant la laisser parler et ensuite voir ce qu'il faut penser de ce qu'elle a dit non ? »

« … … … Oui. Tu as raison. Mais tu peux lâcher mon bras ? Merci. »

« Je vais vous parler un peu des organisations non ? Si vous en rejoignez une, vous avez plus de chances de survivre et ça sera bien plus exaltant de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que la grande perche sait de quoi je veux parler mais bon … »

_Mais bon quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Il continuait de la regarder, évitant d'observer sa culotte blanche qui était bien trop visible malgré le fait qu'elle croisait les jambes. Sélia était plus calme tout en étant prise de tremblements._

« Alors … Alors … Alors … Pour vous donner une petite idée … La plus grande des organisations et celle qui pourrait sûrement le plus vous aider, c'est bien la Sainte Alliance. Combattant les spectres et les créatures ténébreuses est la priorité de ce groupe qui n'hésite pas à utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour arriver à ses fins. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait parfaitement de quelle organisation je parle … n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle s'adressait à Sélia, la regardant avec amusement. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle la ciblait directement dans ses paroles. Elle voulait la bagarre ? Elle allait l'obtenir !_

« Ensuite, vient l'Antre des Artisans mais soyons sérieux quelques secondes, vous êtes à peine capables d'utiliser les dix doigts de vos mains, ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez faire quelque chose avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, vient le Dominion Naturel, je ne suis pas certaine que cela vous conviendrait mais pourquoi pas ? Il faut juste s'attendre à ce que cela soit très hiérarchisé, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, on pourrait parler de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves ? Je suis sûre que pour une jeune femme ayant une haine féroce envers les spectres et les pokémons issus des ténèbres, ça serait un endroit parfait ! »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Après ces quelques mots, Sélia émit un léger grognement, envoyant ses deux haches en direction de Katérina. Celle-ci saut de l'arbre, une explosion se produisant avant de retomber au sol._

« Et bien … J'allais parler des Doctes mais visiblement, la conversation est terminée ! Nous nous reverrons pour une nouvelle mort ? Tant que cela est motivant, je tuerai n'importe qui. Mais … Distrayez-moi, d'accord ? OH ! Mais avant … Je connais le prénom de la demoiselle … Mais quel est ton petit nom ? »

_Elle avait terminé de parler, ses yeux dorés posés sur l'adolescent qui se sentit frémir. Avec ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois … et aujourd'hui … Pourtant … Pourtant … Il prit la parole, disant d'une voix un peu faible :_

« Je m'appelle … Kéran … Hein ? Mais … Attendez un peu ! Sélia n'a pas arrêté de dire mon nom depuis que tu es arrivée ! »

« HAHAHAHA ! Bien entendu ! C'était simplement pour voir ton visage embarrassé et intimidé que je t'ai posé la question. Au revoir, mon mignon, j'irai te dévorer plus tard ! »

_Elle poussa un grand rire avant de sauter d'arbre en arbre, s'éloignant d'eux. C'était quoi ? Il ne paraissait quand même pas embarrassé non ? Et puis … Il y avait autre chose … bien plus important … La mort du Pyroli de Sélia. Maintenant que Katérina n'était plus là, la jeune femme semblait avoir perdu toute agressivité, s'approchant du cadavre de son pokémon avec lenteur. C'est vrai … Il y avait eu un mort parmi eux._


	6. Chapitre 6 : En faire son deuil

**Chapitre 6 : En faire son deuil**

« Sélia … Nous devrions y aller … Il vaut mieux avancer. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs alors qu'elle hochait la tête, étant à genoux devant une tombe de fortune._

« … … Encore cinq minutes … et ça sera bon. » _chuchota-t-elle, les yeux fermés._

_Le problème est que cela faisait déjà pas mal de fois qu'elle lui disait la même chose. Néanmoins, il accepta, s'installant contre un arbre. Cette adolescente … Katérina … Elle avait été d'une violence inouïe … Vraiment … Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle puissance … En fait, il se demandait même si elle n'était pas possédée … Mais en même temps, elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être. Il était perturbé … plus que perturbé même par cette apparition … et toute cette violence faite._

« Sincèrement … Je ne sais pas … Mais si … Dans le fond, je le sais. C'est une ennemie, voilà tout. » _se dit-il alors que la jeune femme se relevait finalement._

« Nous pouvons … partir maintenant … Je pense que c'est bon. »

« Tu es vraiment sûre ? Car il y a peu de chances … que nous repassons par-là un jour. »

_Oui … Elle en était sûre et certaine. Elle prit une profonde respiration, marchant machinalement en avant comme pour mettre un maximum de distance avec cette tombe. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, l'adolescent apercevant ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Depuis qu'elle était dans le village, il avait déjà vu le Pyroli et le Archéodong … alors il savait à quel point elle avait été attaché à ses pokémons._

« Comment … Comment va ton Archéodong ? » _demanda-t-il après une dizaine de minutes de marche, cherchant à faire la conversation avec elle, espérant surtout y arriver._

« … … … Il est aveugle … en partie … mais ça pourrait être pire … bien pire. » dit-elle sur un ton évasif, ne semblant pas vouloir en parler.

« Tant … Tant mieux alors. » _bafouilla l'adolescent avant qu'elle ne s'écrie :_

« Tant mieux ? Où est-ce que c'est mieux, Kéran ? HEIN ? J'ai perdu mon Pyroli ! MON PYROLI ! A CAUSE DE CETTE FOLLE ! »

« Calme … Calme-toi … Ca n'arrangera pas les choses si tu t'énerves. S'il … S'il te plaît… » _demanda Kéran, tremblant de plus en plus._

« Et pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce que tu as cette fichue épée avec toi ? Si elle est possédée, tu ne devrais pas avoir ! Donne-moi cette arme que je la brise ! »

« CALME-TOI SELIA ! » _hurla-t-il à son tour, fermant les yeux tout en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, serrant avec force._

« Je … Je ne veux pas me calmer … Pourquoi est-ce que je me calmerai ? Pourquoi ? Mon pokémon … est mort … » _termina de dire la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, le repoussant légèrement avant de se remettre à marcher, le regard dans la vague._

_Il avait mal pour elle … sérieusement mal pour elle … Il était attristé de voir l'état dépérir de la jeune femme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider ? Lui montrer qu'il était toujours là ? La réconforter ? Elle lui en voulait à cause de son épée … épée dont il ne parlait même pas à l'esprit qui l'habitait … Ah …_

« Sélia … Nous devrions chercher une ville pour nous reposer cette nuit … Je pense que c'est une bonne idée … Enfin, si tu ne veux pas … Je comprendrais. »

« Une ville … Et on s'y installe … Mais je ne veux plus que tu fasses de bêtises … plus du tout … Je ne veux plus ça se reproduise … Je ne veux plus que tout ça se reproduise. »

_Elle perdait un peu la tête ou c'était lui ? Non … Elle était morte d'inquiétude à son sujet … comme si elle s'en voulait … Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu faire contre Katérina ? La jeune femme semblait détenir une puissance tout simplement énorme et gigantesque ! Rien à voir avec le reste … avec les pokémons … spectres et ténébreux._

« Alors … Allons trouver une ville … d'accord ? Sélia ? »

« Je … suis d'accord. Ne perdons pas de temps alors. » _répondit la jeune femme. Il devait discuter avec elle … s'il ne voulait pas la perdre._

Mais c'était bien plus difficile que prévu. Malgré ce court dialogue, elle restait maintenant muette, reniflant simplement. C'était la première fois … qu'il la voyait aussi faible … Elle était une femme … Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait affaire à une femme … certes très forte … mais une femme qui avait aussi des sentiments.

_Alors … Il allait devoir se montrer plus que présent pour elle. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures, le seul bruit aux alentours étant le reniflement de Sélia qui semblait inconsolable bien qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Enfin, une ville se présenta à eux … Une ville fortifiée avec des murs de pierre … bien qu'elle ne semblait pas gigantesque. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes, plusieurs gardes se tenaient là, tous tenant des lances et portant de fortes armures de métal :_

« Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire dans notre ville ? »

« Nous sommes de … simples voyageurs … Nous cherchons juste un toit pour la nuit. » _dit l'adolescent, espérant que cela conviendrait à la jeune femme._

« De simples voyageurs … Nous allons devoir quand même faire une mesure de vérification. D'où est-ce que vous venez ? Cela peut nous aiguillonner à ce sujet. »

_Il annonça le nom de son village, la méfiance laissant place à la surprise générale. Des survivants ? Difficile à croire mais quand il expliqua qu'ils s'étaient fait attaqué par les spectres et que l'un d'entre eux avait eu l'un des pokémons de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, ils ouvrirent les portes, annonçant qu'ils pouvaient séjourner ici. Des survivants étaient si rares en ces temps … _

« Pardon d'avoir menti à moitié, Sélia … Je ne voulais pas … mais sinon, ils ne nous auraient jamais laissé rentrer. J'espère que tu comprends. » _dit-il à la jeune femme._

« Ca ne … fait rien … Trouvons vite une auberge, s'il te plaît. »

« Sélia … Je … D'accord. On va faire comme tu le veux. » _annonça Kéran, comme dépité et confus. Ca ne servait à rien. Il ne savait pas se débrouiller avec les femmes ! La seule femme qu'il connaissait depuis des années était Sélia, personne d'autre. Il n'avait jamais eu d'autres filles dans sa vie … à part elle … Alors bon …_

Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver une auberge, Sélia demandant une seule chambre, chose qui étonna Kéran. Bien sûr, ils dormaient dans la même maison … mais dans la même chambre ? Elle expliqua que c'était pour éviter de payer trop cher … Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de travail, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre des dépenses inutiles. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, la jeune femme posant les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient et lui faisant de même.

« Alors … Euh … Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire, Sélia, maintenant ? »

« Kéran … Est-ce que je peux rester seule … pour quelques heures s'il te plaît ? »

_Hein ? Avant même de poser la question, il s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle retirait son armure, la déposant sur le sol. Une tunique de mailles … mais qui permettait de mieux voir à quel point, sous son armure, elle était belle. Oui … Des formes aussi généreuses voir plus que celles de l'adolescente. Il fallait dire que Sélia était aussi une femme assez grande et resplendissante … Donc ce n'était pas un souci. Enfin … Dès qu'elle retira son armure, il vint l'enlacer longuement, tout en reprenant la parole :_

« Je serai toujours là, Sélia. Toujours là … Je te le promets … Je te le promets … »

« … … … Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela ? » _murmura-t-elle, le laissant faire._

« Car je tiens énormément à toi, Sélia … Vraiment … beaucoup … »

_Ah ? Bon … C'est sûr … Oui … C'était normal … Elle aussi tenait beaucoup à l'adolescent bien qu'il ne semblait pas toujours le remarquer. Elle posa avec douceur ses deux mains sur son dos, lui chuchotant doucement :_

« Je veux … juste être seule … Kéran … tout simplement seule … Pendant ce temps … Tu peux visiter la ville, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Fais-le pour moi s'il te plaît … »

« Comme … Comme tu veux … Dis … Ca faisait longtemps non ? Que … Qu'on avait plus fait ça … » _dit-il, espérant la faire sourire par cette remarque._

_Elle le repoussa, sans que cela soit brutalement avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle lui désigna la porte sans un mot, Kéran rougissant. Il aurait bien aimé se faire pardonner mais là … Est-ce qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop exagéré ? Ou alors, ce n'était pas le moment … Mais bon … Cette accolade lui rappelait à quel point elle lui manquait … Car c'était bien trop rare ce genre d'affections entre eux …_

« Je … Je vais m'en aller … Je reviendrai quand il fera nuit … complètement nuit … »

« Merci bien … Kéran … Je vais … pendant ce temps … réfléchir. »

_Réfléchir à quoi ? Il aurait bien aimé poser la question mais ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, signalant à l'aubergiste qu'il reviendrait dans quelques heures. Il quitta le bâtiment, son épée à sa ceinture avant de se balader dans les ruelles. Mais bon … Le cœur n'y était pas du tout._

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? C'est … C'est la seconde fois … que je vois quelqu'un mourir … de la sorte … Quelqu'un de proche … »

_La première fois … Il s'en rappelait … C'était un moment critique et dramatique de sa vie mais … mais … Il ne voulait pas y repenser une nouvelle fois. Il avait tiré un trait sur cette histoire … Sur tout cela … Car ça ne servait à rien de ressasse de mauvais souvenirs._

« Bon ! Je vais voir ce que la ville a de bien à me proposer maintenant ! »

_Il s'exclama au beau milieu d'une ruelle. Ils étaient au milieu de l'après-midi et visiblement, il y avait encore plusieurs marchands … Pfiou … Des marchands d'armures, d'armes … Des forgerons, des tanneurs, des couturiers, des boulangers, des bouchers … Oui … En dépit du monde dans lesquels ils vivaient, les hommes continuaient de s'adapter plus que correctement à leur environnement. Il suffisait juste … de tenir le coup face aux pokémons spectres et ténébreux. D'ailleurs … En parlant de cela …_

« Peut-être que je devrais essayer de voir … qui est dans mon arme. » _chuchota t-il à lui-même, évitant quelqu'un d'autre n'entende ce qu'il dise._

_Bon … Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée mais où se rendre ? Et puis … Quand même … Est-ce que la voix allait lui répondre ? Et en même temps … Si Sélia apprenait cela … Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée en fin de compte. Il valait mieux juste se balader bien tranquillement et ne pas créer plus de soucis._

« … … … Je ne vais surtout pas chercher à empirer les choses hein ? »

_Oui … Bon … Aller … Il se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire alors ? Car marcher pendant plusieurs heures, ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Mais après, c'était une exception aujourd'hui. Hum ? Tiens … Un marchand de pokémons et de noigrumes. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la boutique, regardant à gauche et à droite._

« Et bien … C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici, jeune homme. » _annonça un homme aux cheveux noirs hirsutes mais à la paire de lunettes qui montrait tout le sérieux de sa profession._ « Je connais la quasi-totalité des personnes de cette ville et cela m'étonne. »

« Ah … Euh … Je ne fais que regarder … Je viens d'arriver avec une proche amie … Et je me disais … Enfin … Je ne faisais que marcher dans les ruelles. C'est vraiment des pokémons à l'intérieur des noigrumes ? Mais cela coûte surement horriblement cher. »

« C'est exact … La qualité a un prix. Mais tous ses pokémons soigneusement élevés et nourris chaque midi et soir. C'est pourquoi la boutique est fermée pendant deux heures au milieu de la journée, le temps que je puisse les nourrir. »

« … … … Wah … … … Vous savez, dans mon village, il n'y avait pas de telles boutiques. »

« Sans paraître indiscret, d'où venez-vous ? » _demanda le vendeur._

_Hein ? Pourquoi cela ? Enfin … Il lui répondit, l'homme haussant un sourcil surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois … Déjà avec les gardes auparavant. L'homme reprit :_

« Et bien … C'est très rare d'avoir des survivants … Vous êtes sûrement quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Comment avez-vous survécu à ces créatures ? »

« Je suis assez honteux … Mais nous n'étions pas présents lors de l'attaque … On n'a juste pu voir les dégâts avant de s'enfuir. » _murmura l'adolescent en baissant la tête._

« Il n'y a aucune honte … Ces créatures, si vous n'êtes pas bien équipé ou entouré par des pokémons, cela revient tout simplement à du suicide. »

« Si vous le dites … Je veux bien vous croire. Je crois que les prix sont trop hauts pour moi, c'est dommage … mais merci beaucoup. »

« Mais c'est à moi de vous remercier. Peu des gens viennent dans la boutique à cause des prix trop hauts pour eux. Pourtant, avoir un peu de discussion n'ait jamais un mal. »

_Hahaha … Il eut un petit rire, rire partagé par l'adolescent avant que celui-ci ne quitte le bâtiment. Oui … C'est sûr … Il pouvait le comprendre … plus que le comprendre même … Mais bon … Maintenant, il devait partir. Et il se sentait un peu … soulagé d'avoir parlé à quelqu'un d'autre … Et il avait pris sa décision._

« Je vais aller … voir si cette épée a un petit nom. »

_Hahaha … Il posa une main sur le manche de son arme, espérant que la voix allait se montrer coopérative. Car bon … Si elle n'était pas enclin à discuter, ça n'allait pas servir à grand-chose de trouver une ruelle assez sombre et sinistre … et surtout inoccupée. Pourtant, il ne perdit pas trop de temps à en trouver une, celle-ci étant à peine éclairée par une torche positionnée en hauteur. Le travail d'un pokémon … car un simple humain n'aurait pas pu l'allumer à cette hauteur._

« Je crois que c'est un bon endroit ici … Oui. »

_Il sortit son arme après ses quelques paroles, l'étudiant sous tous les détails. Maintenant qu'il avait le temps … Il pouvait remarquer à quel point c'était un ouvrage … magnifique. Mais pourquoi avait-il cru voir une lame noire avec un manche blanc ? Maintenant, la lame était grise avec un manche noire … Par contre, le bout donnait l'impression de pouvoir être utilisé comme une lance … C'était une épée qui se maniait aussi comme une lance ?_

« La voix ? Tu es là non ? Est-ce que tu peux me répondre ? »

« Je ne pense pas y être obligé … mais je ne vois pas de raison de refuser. » _répondit aussitôt l'arme alors qu'il sursautait. Hahaha … Il rigola avant de se placer contre un mur._

« Est-ce que … Je peux te poser quelques questions … maintenant que je suis seul ? » _reprit l'adolescent, se calmant un peu. L'heure était aux réponses … pour lui._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Dans le monde où je vis

**Chapitre 7 : Dans le monde où je vis**

« Il suffit de voir quelles sont tes questions … et si j'ai bien entendu les réponses. » _répondit la voix à l'intérieur de son arme alors que l'adolescent soupirait. Pourquoi il sentait que ça allait être bien plus dur que prévu ? Car cet … objet n'était pas commun … Il avait souvent pensé que les créatures spectrales et ténébreuses étaient toutes maléfiques … mais ce n'était pas forcément vrai. En y repensant bien … Il y avait quelqu'un qui …_

« Hum … Non … Je ne veux pas y penser … Pas du tout. » _murmura l'adolescent._

« Tu ne veux donc pas me poser de questions ? Libre à toi … Tu n'es pas forcé de le faire. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment cela … Tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir … Est-ce que tu es maléfique ou non ? Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que tu tentes de me posséder ou non ? »

« A l'heure actuelle, ce n'est pas dans mes projets de te posséder. Je n'en vois pas la raison, ni l'utilité. Je ne suis pas une créature qui pense principalement à posséder le plus de personne. » _répondit la voix dans l'arme qu'il possédait._

« Donc … Je peux te considérer comme une alliée … n'est-ce pas ? »

_Comme une alliée ? C'était le cas … d'après ce que la voix lui disait. Néanmoins, il avait quand même un léger manque de confiance par rapport à celle-ci. Il avait dit … « elle » car il ne pensait pas qu'une telle créature avait un sexe ou non. Et de toute façon, savoir ce qu'elle était ne l'intéressait pas totalement … du moins pas à ce point._

« As-tu d'autres question ou alors, est-ce maintenant terminé ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois la voix alors qu'il sursautait, sortant de ses pensées._

« Je ne sais pas ce que je peux poser comme questions … Est-ce que tu es une créature qui existe depuis longtemps ? » _dit-il, s'étonnant lui-même de la question posée._

« C'est bizarre d'entendre une telle question. Puis-je savoir la raison avant d'envisager la possibilité de t'y répondre ou non ? »

_Quelle drôle … d'arme … Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel vocabulaire de celle-ci. C'était étonnant et effrayant en un sens. Il questionna l'arme avec un peu de surprise :_

« Est-ce que tu es une arme … euh … noble ? Ou venant d'une longue lignée de spectres ou de créatures ténébreuses ? Car … Bon … »

« A cause de mon langage, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne suis pas issue d'une lignée de la sorte. Quant à ta première question, je suis présent depuis bien longtemps, c'est exact. Maintenant, il s'avère que tu vas me poser d'autres questions, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Je crois que je vais attendre un peu en fait. » _dit l'adolescent, un peu confus et décontenancé. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de langages de la part de son arme._

_Il remit correctement son arme sur sa ceinture, ressortant de la ruelle avant de soupirer. Au final … Ca restait quand même effrayant … de discuter de la sorte._

_Voilà qu'il s'était remis à marcher, regardant plusieurs fois de suite son arme avec une légère peur au ventre. Elle n'était pas belliqueuse … cette âme … enfin ce pokémon … Mais quand même … En vue de la façon dont elle parlait, il avait le sentiment que la créature à l'intérieur ne le craignait pas le moins du monde. Normal … Il était déjà sous son influence depuis le début. Oui … Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela._

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire moi ? Je ne peux … pas … Pfff … »

_Mais il ne pouvait pas quoi justement ? Ah … Il pensait à l'idée de se battre avec son arme mais à ses yeux … C'était une idée absurde et stupide. A ne pas imaginer un autre instant ! Oui ! Il prit une profonde respiration, recherchant une nouvelle ruelle pour pouvoir avoir une nouvelle discussion avec son arme. Ce ne fut pas difficile, les citoyens étant de moins en moins nombreux à cette heure-ci._

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ton nom en même temps ? Tu es bien un pokémon non ? »

« Qui te fait croire que je le suis ? Penses-tu que seuls les pokémons peuvent hanter ce monde ? N'as-tu jamais conscience que même les humains le peuvent ? »

« Hein ? Tu veux dire que tu es en fait un humain à l'intérieur de mon arme ? » _demanda l'adolescent, étonné et stupéfait d'apprendre une telle chose._

« Non … Je rigolais. » _dit simplement la voix dans l'arme, Kéran restant parfaitement immobile pendant quelques secondes. C'était lui ou alors … Il venait de se faire rembarrer par une arme capable de parler ? Mais surtout par un pokémon ?_

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir insulté non ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas … Mais tu sembles si jeune … et insouciant … Pourtant, tu as pu côtoyer la mort de près … que cela soit d'un côté … ou de l'autre … Voir quelqu'un mourir … et être proche de mourir … Et pourtant, tu restes si futile et inconscient … »

« Mais arrête de dire ça … Je ne vois pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu continues à me parler ainsi. En fait, je ne veux plus t'entendre et … »

« Tu ne veux pas connaître plutôt ce monde ? Tu es libre comme l'air … Et pourtant enchaîné à cette jeune femme aux cheveux azur. »

« Sélia a besoin de moi … Et j'ai besoin d'elle, voilà tout. Je ne suis pas enchaîné mais elle m'a sauvé la vie dans le passé et pour cela, elle est ma seule famille. »

« Hum … De bien belles paroles … mais toujours candides. Je pensais que tu avais des questions. J'ai les réponses. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas encore l'heure. » _reprit la voix avec neutralité alors que l'adolescent s'exprima rapidement :_

« Hey ! Mais j'ai des questions ! Attends un peu ! »

_Mais voilà … Visiblement, l'arme avait fini de s'adresser à lui. Aucune parole ne revint se faire entendre à son oreille alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Il n'avait pas voulu … que ça se passe ainsi non plus hein ? Mais … Les paroles de cette arme … Elle était quand même étranges … Qu'un débutant ? Candide ? Innocent ? Insouciant ? S'il avait vu la mort … de très près, comment pouvait-on dire cela à son sujet ? C'était un peu stupide._

_Mais il avait d'autres questions mais impossible de lui parler ! RAHHHH ! Il n'aimait pas ça ! Il avait des choses très importantes à lui demander ! Ah … Ah … Bon … Il fallait rester calme. Il allait devoir bientôt retourner à l'auberge car il commençait à se faire tard mais maintenant … Il avait des questions plus importantes._

« Il faut que je te parle … absolument. C'est vraiment important. »

« … … … Hum ? Et de quoi donc ? » _annonça l'arme après une bonne quinzaine de secondes de silence, l'adolescent tremblant un peu comme si la vérité allait lui faire mal, très mal. Il murmura avec lenteur pour être bien compris :_

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que je suis réellement pourchassé par des pokémons spectres et ténébreux ? J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir … »

« Non, tu n'es pas poursuivi par les spectres et les ténèbres. _» dit la voix avec calme, l'adolescent poussant un profond soupir soulagé. _« Mais tu es bien menacé par ces derniers car ils poursuivent l'arme que tu as dans ta main … »

« Hein ? Mais … Mais … Ca veut dire que tout ce qui m'est arrivé … est par ta faute ? »

« Rejette-tu le fait que tu aies récupéré une arme maudite sut ladite arme ? Alors que rien ne t'empêchait de refuser de la prendre dans tes mains ? »

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! Sans toi, je serai sûrement mort depuis déjà quelques temps ! » _s'écria l'adolescent, cherchant à se contrôler. Poursuivi … sans cesse … par une arme dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait !_

« Alors … Renies-tu tes actions passées ? Ce qui est fait … est fait … Mais dorénavant, tu es lié aux spectres et aux ténèbres … bien que tu ne le désires pas. »

« … … … Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ? Tu sembles avoir réponse à tout alors explique moi ce que je dois faire maintenant ? » _demanda Kéran, continuant de trembler sans réellement pouvoir gérer son corps._

« Tu as le choix … Tu en as plusieurs même … Soit tu décides de combattre … Soit tu décides de mourir. Dans le second cas, je prendrai alors possession de ton corps. »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! Mais … Je me disais … Est-ce que tu es un renégat ? Enfin un traître aux spectres ? Ou alors un héros pour les créatures ténébreuses ? Car si … Si ce n'est pas moi qu'ils recherchent mais toi, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison, non ? » _dit Kéran alors qu'il sentait qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible._

« Si tu étais quelqu'un de plus important … Que tu avais des capacités … Peut-être alors que je te l'aurais dit … Mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'en est pas question. Sache simplement que si tu décides de te battre, je t'aiderai car mon but n'est pas de prendre possession de ton corps mais de simplement survivre comme vous, humains. »

« Survivre … Comme nous. C'est si drôle que ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas où mes paroles signalaient que je trouvais cela drôle. Ce n'est qu'une simple réflexion qui n'avait aucun autre but que de dire ce que je pensais. »

… … … _Hahaha … Bien entendu. Mais quand même, il était sacrément perdu … Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire alors ? AH ! Les paroles de Katérina n'étaient pas passé inaperçues d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas oublié … D'ailleurs, s'il connaissait si bien ce monde …_

« Dis … Est-ce que tu peux me parler un peu des organisations qui régissent ce monde ? Enfin, à part les spectres et les créatures ténébreuses … Tu dois bien le savoir non ? »

« La Sainte Alliance est la plus récente des organisations crées à ce jour. Elle est la force la plus puissante contre les spectres et les ténèbres malgré sa jeunesse. L'homme qui la dirige est le Père, son nom est Elian. Elle est principalement connue pour la création des armes élémentaires, capables de produire des attaques comme celles des pokémons. C'est pourquoi les hommes sont de plus en plus capables de se battre contre les pokémons spectres et ténébreux. Néanmoins, la Sainte Alliance est assez zélée dans son travail de purification.

L'Antre des Artisans, est comme son nom l'indique … Un groupe qui est basé principalement sur tout ce qui est construction mais aussi pour mieux vivre. C'est grâce à cette organisation que les humains ont un toit, des outils, des armes, des armures, bref … De quoi tenir le coup. Mais ils sont aussi à l'origine des sphères capables de capturer les pokémons, sphères qu'ils revendent très chères. L'armement vendu l'est souvent à la Sainte Alliance et ils sont considérés comme des alliés. Il n'y a pas un seul dirigeant mais tout un groupe. Les noigrumes utilisées par l'Antre des Artisans proviennent du Dominion Naturel.

Le Dominion Naturel, malgré son nom, est au départ un groupe basé sur une réunion de cuisiniers. Il faut bien nourrir les humains et ce sont eux les spécialistes de la cuisine. Mais la nourriture n'apparait pas comme cela et ils sont aussi doués et reconnus pour être des arboristes de qualité. La végétation est leur domaine et ce sont les seuls à savoir comment faire fleurir les arbres contenant les noigrumes. C'est la plus ancienne des organisations à ce jour et bien que la majorité des noigrumes soient vendues à l'Antre des Artisans, ils n'ont qu'une relation commerciale avec eux. La Reine des Plantes est la dirigeante de l'organisation, le pouvoir se transmettant de mère en fille.

L'Enceinte aux esclaves … Il vaudrait mieux que je ne t'en parle pas … Mais puisque tu m'as posé une question, je dois y répondre. Ils sont considérés comme les ennemis de la Sainte Alliance. Bien qu'ils aient le même but, les méthodes diffèrent. L'Enceinte aux esclaves utilise les pokémons spectres et ténébreux pour se battre contre les pokémons spectres et ténébreux. Ainsi, ils combattent le feu par le feu et n'hésitent pas à torturer les pokémons pour qu'ils leurs obéissent. Le chef de l'Enceinte est peut-être l'homme le plus puissant à l'heure actuelle. Il est dit que son armure et ses armes sont maudites.

Enfin … La dernière organisation bien que cela ne soit guère réellement le cas … sont les Doctes. Cela consiste plus à classer des gens comme Doctes qu'à les réunir en une seule organisation. Leur devise principale : chacun est pur au début de son existence. Ainsi, les pokémons spectres et ténébreux ne sont pas mauvais de naissance. Ce sont de rares personnes capables de se lier d'amitié avec des créatures spectrales et ténébreuses Néanmoins, ce sont aussi des hommes et des femmes haïs par tous et toutes à cause de leurs relations. Il n'y a guère de chef mais la sagesse et l'histoire se transmettent par les anciens érudits et les pokémons qui cohabitent avec eux. »

… … … _D'accord. Il venait finalement de comprendre tout ce qui avait été dit. Pfiou … Ca faisait beaucoup … BEAUCOUP TROP même ! Il n'allait sûrement pas retenir tout ça ! C'était pire que tout. Aie, aie, aie … Il se massa le front, murmurant :_

« C'est quand même … Et y a rien d'autre à leurs sujets ? Ou y en a pas d'autres ? »

« Ce sont les organisations les plus présentes dans le monde dans lequel tu habites. Il y a un autre monde … Bien plus lugubre et sinistre … Là où les masques tombent … Mais cela … Moi-même, je ne suis pas sensé en connaître son existence. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens pas du tout rassuré quand tu parles de la sorte ? » _demanda l'adolescent, essayant de mémoriser tout ce qui venait de tomber d'un coup sans même qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Cette arme … Cette voix … Bon sang, elle en avait de la culture ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à autant d'informations !_

« Car tu n'as pas à l'être … Néanmoins, cette fille qui t'a adressé la parole avait raison. Tu vas devoir faire un choix … et rejoindre l'une des quatre organisations … Les Doctes, tu ne seras pas capable de les rejoindre. Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela se passe … »

« Pfiou … Je crois que pour aujourd'hui, je vais surtout m'arrêter là. Par contre, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom ? Et tu es quoi comme race de spectre ? Tu ne veux pas sortir de l'arme ? Que je puisse te voir ? » _dit-il avec un léger amusement._

« Je n'ai pas à te dire mon nom … Ni même à sortir de cette arme … Pour que tu puisses ensuite la jeter et croire que tu t'es débarrassé de moi. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point. Je sais parfaitement alors que tu pourrais prendre possession de mon corps sans aucune difficulté. Bon … Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom … Je vais alors devoir t'en trouver un. Dorénavant, tu t'appelleras Swar »

« Swar ? Tu as choisi aussi rapidement un nom ? Sois-tu es un génie, soit un véritable simplet. Une telle appellation ne me semble pas mauvaise ou insultante. Tu peux dorénavant m'appeler de la sorte, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Hahaha … D'accord, Swar. Maintenant, il faut que l'on retourne à l'auberge. Je pense que Sélia a fini de pleurer. Je vais donc aller voir … si je peux l'aider de n'importe quelle façon. » _termina de dire l'adolescent avant de commencer à ranger son arme._

« Fais de ton mieux … et alors, peut-être que tu en sauras plus. Maintenant, je vais aller me reposer … Parler aussi longtemps avec toi me fatigue. »

_Ah ben merci ! Il ne répliqua pas aux paroles de son arme bien qu'il semblait heureux d'en avoir appris à son sujet mais aussi par rapport aux organisations. Son épée … Elle en savait beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? BON ! Maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux … Il allait retourner à l'auberge et parler avec Sélia ! A eux deux, ils allaient bien réussir à se débrouiller n'est-ce pas ? Il allait devenir plus fort … et moins s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Refus d'agir

**Chapitre 8 : Refus d'agir**

« Sélia ? Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » _murmura l'adolescent alors qu'il avait toqué deux fois à la porte. La voix de la jeune femme se fit entendre de l'autre côté alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir :_

« Tu peux rentrer, Kéran … De toute façon, il faut que nous parlions tous les deux. »

_Hum ? Normalement, c'était lui qui devait dire cela mais il n'avait rien contre. Il pénétra dans la chambre remarquant que la jeune femme était assise au milieu de son lit, semblant l'avoir attendu. Elle avait encore les yeux rougis et il ne chercha pas trop longtemps l'explication à ce sujet. Il ne voulait surtout pas … raviver sa mémoire. Elle tapota avec délicatesse l'emplacement à côté d'elle, lui demandant par-là de s'asseoir._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important, Sélia ? » _dit Kéran avant de s'exécuter, la jeune femme attendant qu'il soit assise pour reprendre la parole :_

« Et bien … Il faut que je discute … avec toi de ce qui s'est passé … Il faut que l'on en parle car c'est quand même très important. Alors … Je vais être directe … J'ai été dégoûtée par toi. Oui … Par rapport à ce que tu as fait … Cette folle avait raison, entièrement raison. »

_Hein ? Que … Quoi ? Elle avait raison ? Katérina avait raison ? Qu'est-ce que …Il resta immobile, tremblant un peu. Aller ! Il avait quand même prit du courage en parlant avec son arme, il pouvait bien avoir une conversation avec Sélia, non ? C'était juste … normal entre eux deux de discuter comme des êtres civilisés !_

« Il faut dire … Que tu m'avais menti … sur une chose plus qu'importante. Comment est-ce que je peux encore te faire confiance après ce que tu m'as dit hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Dis-le moi … Kéran … Tu sais … Ce dégoût … Elle n'avait pas totalement tord … mais pas tout à fait raison … Je suis dégoûtée par ton arme … »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être ! Sans mentir … J'ai parlé avec elle … » _dit-il avant de s'arrêter, le regard effaré et inquisiteur de la jeune femme se posant sur lui alors qu'il disait aussitôt :_ « Je … Je … Sans mentir … Elle m'a parlé … Et nous avons discuté … Elle ne me semble pas maléfique du tout. Il faut lui laisser une chance ! »

« Avant qu'elle ne cherche à te posséder, Kéran ! Comprends donc ça ! Tous les spectres sont maléfiques de naissance ! Comme les pokémons ténébreux ! Sinon … Pourquoi vivons-nous actuellement dans un monde sans lumière ? Pourquoi ? » _dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour être sûr qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'elle disait._

« Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai pas pensé à lui poser la question … Mais c'est vrai que … D'un côté … Mais en même temps, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que tous sont mauvais ? Tu ne peux pas en être sûre non ? Moi … Avec cette arme … »

« Imbécile ! IMBECILE ! IMBECILE ! » _hurla-t-elle avec colère avant de venir subitement le serrer contre elle. _« Je ne veux pas que tu possèdes un tel objet, tu n'as pas compris ? Je ne veux pas ! Ces armes et ces armures sont démoniaques ! Si je t'ai protégé, c'est bien pour éviter que tu te fasses toucher … et avoir par l'une d'entre elles. Il faut s'en débarrasser …Si cet esprit comprend … alors il te laissera partir … Sinon, je le forcerai à partir. »

_Il n'avait pas vraiment la possibilité de parler … Pas du tout même. Il resta logé contre elle, ne murmurant plus rien. Ce n'était pas … envers lui son dégoût. Il se sentait soulagé … Et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle avait une telle marque d'affection envers lui. Oui … Il appréciait grandement … tout cela … Oui … Hum … Il ferma les yeux, continuant de l'écouter tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole :_

« Quand même … Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Surtout que dès l'instant où tu possèdes un tel objet, tu seras mal vu par tous et par toutes ! Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves ? Là-bas, ils sont détestés et haïs par le reste de la population. »

« J'en ai entendu parler … Swar … Enfin … Mon arme m'en a parlé … Je n'aime pas cette idée … d'utiliser les créatures spectrales et ténébreuses comme ça. »

« Bien entendu ! Qui aimerait être ainsi ? A part ces fous ? C'est pourquoi … Attends un peu … Swar ? Ton arme ? Tu as donné un nom à cette créature dans ton arme ? KERAN ! »

_Voilà qu'il tremblait un peu à nouveau, la jeune femme le serrant avec plus d'insistance contre elle. Est-ce qu'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait ? POURQUOI est-ce que ça clochait dans sa tête hein ? POURQUOI ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas bien compliqué ! Du moins … Elle le pensait … mais maintenant … Avec les paroles de l'adolescent …_

« Kéran … Espèce de petit idiot … Tu ne comprends pas que tu es sur une mauvaise pente ? » _murmura-t-elle avec douceur alors qu'elle retirait sa tête de sa poitrine pour le forcer à la regarder. Ses deux yeux rubis étaient posés sur lui tandis qu'elle avait ses deux mains posées sur ses joues, reprenant délicatement :_ « Ce n'est pas bon … Tu es ma seule famille, Kéran … Mon unique famille … Je ne veux pas te perdre … car je sais parfaitement que tu commettras une bêtise si tu continues … »

« Sé… Sélia … Je … Euh … » _balbutia l'adolescent, intimidé par les paroles de la jeune femme et rougissant à cause du fait qu'ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre._

« Kéran. Tu vas dormir avec moi ce soir. » _annonça-t-elle, le prenant sur le coup alors qu'il ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir ainsi ?!_

« Sé … Sélia, je suis un garçon et tu es une fille. »

« Idiot … Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »_dit-elle, lui faisant un petit sourire, le premier depuis l'incident avec Katérina et la mort de son Pyroli._ « Tu es pour moi comme un petit frère … Et je veux te faire comprendre pourquoi tu ne dois pas faire une telle chose. »

« C'est quoi … cette méthode que tu veux me montrer ? Car ça m'inquiète un peu. Est-ce que tu vas bien, Sélia ? Je comprendrai que ça ne soit pas le cas. Tu es sûrement fatiguée. »

« Tu dormiras avec moi, Kéran. » _répéta-t-elle pour être sûr qu'il avait parfaitement compris son message. Il déglutit, cherchant un moyen … avant de se dire intérieurement que ça ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça. Oui … mais en même temps … Il n'avait pas rêvé ou elle avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un petit frère pour elle ?_

« D'accord … Comme tu veux. » _dit-il, soudainement dépité, sans même comprendre pourquoi. Il allait dormir avec elle … voilà tout._

_Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il était couché dans le même lit que la jeune femme, celle-ci s'étant collée contre son dos. Il n'osait plus bouger, ne sachant guère quoi dire. C'était bizarre … comme impression … Ça lui rappelait … Ça lui rappelait … après ce qui s'était passé il y a plus de sept ans … lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé._

Il avait mis tellement de difficultés à s'endormir qu'il avait fallu deux bonnes semaines avec Sélia pour qu'il puisse enfin réussir à dormir seul. Et depuis, ce n'était que par intermittences … quand ça revenait … mais là, depuis plus de trois ans, ce n'était plus le cas. Enfin … Là, maintenant, il était un adolescent … et presque un adulte. Il avait des réactions propres à cela … et sentir Sélia contre lui … Ça n'allait rien arranger.

« Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant, Kéran ? Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire par là ? Quand tu n'auras plus rien … plus rien du tout … Quand tu seras possédé, tu ne ressentiras plus rien, ton corps ne t'appartiendra plus. Il n'y aura plus jamais ce genre de moments … Est-ce que tu saisis ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je crois … mais je ne suis pas sûr, Sélia. Pas sûr du tout même. Mais … Merci … »

_Il était heureux d'être avec elle … et par sa faute … Il devait être sûr que son arme ne le trahirait pas. Il devait faire quelque chose avec Swar. Même si elle n'était pas maléfique … Il devait faire quelque chose, oui. Il comprenait … ce qu'elle voulait dire … C'était pour sa sécurité … parce qu'ils étaient ensembles … tous les deux._

_Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, la jeune femme était toujours endormie, chose parfaitement normale pour lui. Il comprenait … qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus tandis qu'il souriait. Il allait éviter qu'un nouveau drame arrive. Mais … Comment faire … Pour la satisfaire ?  
_

« Je vais peut-être quand même … devoir utiliser mon arme. »

_Oui … C'était sûrement le cas. Bon … Peut-être qu'il pouvait aller en bas de l'auberge et lui emmener le petit déjeuner ? Pourquoi pas ? C'était surement une bonne idée. Il s'apprêta à se lever avant de sentir une main lui tirer le tissu de son bras. Sélia était réveillée, les deux yeux rubis posés sur lui._

« Reste donc ici … Je veux que l'on discute encore. »

« Encore ? Attends quand même … Je reviens … Je vais te faire plaisir. » _murmura l'adolescent, retirant son bras avant de quitter la chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard, il revient avec un petit plateau, le déposant sur le bord du lit. _« Voilà pour toi … Je pensais que tu voulais manger ici … exactement. »

« Merci beaucoup … Mais ça ne va pas t'épargner la discussion avec moi. » _dit-elle alors que Kéran rigolait faiblement. Ils commencèrent à manger tous les deux, ne parlant que peu. Ils ne pouvaient même pas savoir quelle heure il était … Oui … Avec l'absence de soleil dans le ciel, il était impossible … pour eux de connaître l'heure. Enfin bon … D'après ce qu'il avait remarqué en bas, une bonne partie des personnes s'était levé. _

« De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? » _demanda-t-il finalement après avoir fini de déjeuner avec elle, la jeune femme s'essuyant la bouche._

« De ce que l'on va faire maintenant … Il y a des chances que l'on s'installe dans cette ville … pour quelques temps … Car il va falloir que je trouve du travail. »

« Alors, laisse-moi t'aider. Je sais me débrouiller ! Je te le promets ! » _s'écria aussitôt l'adolescent, le regard rubis le fixant ardemment._

« Je pensais que la conversation d'hier avait été comprise … Kéran … Il en est hors de question, tu m'attendras dans l'auberge et je vais voir si je peux gagner assez d'argent pour te trouver un tuteur qui t'apprenne un métier sain et non-dangereux. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi je ne peux plus t'accompagner ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce une blague, Kéran ? Si c'est le cas, elle est de très mauvais goût. Le déjeuner est terminé, je vais me préparer et voir en ville ce que je peux trouver comme travail. Toi, tu restes ici, c'est tout ce que je te demande … Et je te l'ordonne. Désobéis-moi et je te promets que tu le regretteras, Kéran. »

« NON ! Sélia ! Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller toute seule ! » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs avant de se prendre une violente baffe de la jeune femme.  
_

« Je me suis juré de te protéger … Ce n'est pas pour que tu te mettes en danger tout seul. La discussion est maintenant terminée, Kéran. »

… … … _Il la regarda partir, une main posée sur sa joue endolorie alors qu'il se retenait de pleurer. C'était la semaine … ou quoi ? Des premières fois ? Se prendre une claque de sa part … C'était encore plus douloureux qu'il ne le pensait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver toute seule ? Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce poids toute seule. Hier … Cela avait servi à quoi dans le fond ?_

_A rien du tout … Rien de rien … Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, observant la jeune femme qui avait quitté l'auberge. Elle s'éloignait peu à peu sous son regard tandis qu'il soupirait. Un tuteur ? Un métier sans-risque ? Pour qui est-ce qu'elle le prenait ? Si il se plaisait autant depuis quelques années, c'était bien parce qu'elle était là et parce qu'elle l'embarquait à chaque fois dans ses aventures. Même si … Il ne faisait rien du tout._

« Mais maintenant … Je peux toujours rêver, hein ? » _se dit-il à lui-même, arrêtant de regarder par la fenêtre avant de s'asseoir sur son lit._

_Pfff … Il n'allait quand même pas réellement rester ici toutes ses journées hein ? Il pouvait quand même quitter l'auberge pour se balader en ville non ? Enfin … C'était ça, n'est-ce pas ? HMMMM ! CA L'ENERVAIT ! Il poussa un cri de rage, tapant du poing sur le lit. Il n'aimait pas se mettre en colère pour ça !_

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser ? Je suis bientôt un adulte ! »

_Bientôt un adulte … Il ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle … Est-ce qu'elle était proche de lui ? Ou alors elle s'éloignait ? Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? Ah … Ah … Mais il n'était pas seul dans le fond ! MAIS NON ! Il s'approcha de son arme déposée sur le bureau, retirant la lame avant de dire :_

« Swar … Est-ce que tu m'entends, Swar ? »

« Je t'entends parfaitement … aussi bien que la conversation qui s'est déroulé hier et aujourd'hui … Visiblement, tu sembles avoir quelques problèmes avec cette femme. »

« Et pas qu'un peu … Mais quand même … Tu nous écoutais quoi ? »

_Il allait devoir se méfier … grandement se méfier même … Et d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, si il avait écouté, cela voulait dire que …_

« J'ai pu entendre toute la conversation … du début à la fin. Visiblement, il semblerait que vous cherchiez à m'éliminer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois, Swar … Comme tu as pu l'entendre, Sélia est quand même un peu … perdue. La mort de son Pyroli la fait divaguer je dirai et puis … »

« Ainsi, tu préfères mentir et cracher sur celle qui t'a élevé depuis des années pour tenter de te protéger plutôt que de confirmer ses dires et annoncer que tu comptes te débarrasser de moi ? Visiblement, tu es un adolescent bien pathétique. »

… … … _Gloups … … … Il marquait … un point … même plusieurs. Ce qu'il disait être loin d'être faux … Et merde ! Maintenant, il se sentait encore plus risible qu'avant. Mais … Cette arme … Si ça ne la gênait pas de partir, alors il n'allait pas la retenir. Serrant la poigne de son arme, il ouvrit la fenêtre, s'apprêtant à la jeter par celle-ci avant de s'arrêter._

« Et bien … Que comptais-tu faire ? Je ne t'en empêchais pas … »

« Je … Je … Je n'ai jamais critiqué … Sélia, pas du tout même. Mais … En même temps, je n'ai pas menti … Tu n'es pas maléfique. »

« Ne juge jamais une personne envers ses paroles … mais envers ses actes. Je peux facilement te charmer pour peu à peu te posséder. » _répondit l'arme avec neutralité._

« Oui … Mais pour l'heure, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. »

« Ou alors, tu l'es déjà mais tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte. » _reprit une nouvelle fois l'objet de métal alors que Kéran s'emportait :_

« Au final, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec moi hein ? C'est quoi ton souci ! »

« Mon souci ? Je n'en ai aucun contrairement à toi … Visiblement, tu sembles énervé par la vérité. Je vais donc me taire et te laisser plonger dans tes pensées. »

_QU'EST-CE QUE … MÊME PAS EN RÊVE ! RAHHHHHHH ! L'arme venait d'arrêter de parler alors qu'il semblait être au bord de la crise de nerfs. Sa journée était maintenant totalement gâchée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'emportait pas ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'énerver._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Désobéissance

**Chapitre 9 : Désobéissance**

« Sélia ? Mais attends un peu ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Non, c'est non, Kéran. Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! » _annonça la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, l'adolescent étant déjà derrière elle, reprenant la parole :_

« Mais s'il te plaît … Tu sais très bien que je veux venir avec toi ! Tu ne me racontes jamais ce qui se passe en plus quand tu rentres … Depuis déjà une semaine, tu es complètement absente et distante … C'est à peine si on se parle tous les deux. »

« Je n'ai surtout pas le temps de tergiverser avec toi, Kéran. Surtout sur un point que l'on a déjà discuté tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me fait pas perdre mon temps encore plus … Quand je dis non, c'est non. Tu ne m'accompagneras pas. »

« Mais laisse-moi ! Ce n'est pas dangereux non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? Pourquoi ? Je veux une bonne explication ! » _s'écria Kéran, se plaçant devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer dans le couloir._

« Car tu as fait une bêtise avec ton arme. Je refuse que tu participes à mes missions maintenant qu'il y a des chances que tu te mettes en danger par tes propres actions. Si tu as maintenant compris, laisse-moi passer. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, Sélia. J'ai bientôt dix-huit ans ! Je suis bientôt un adulte ! » _répondit-il, croisant les bras, nullement prêt à la laisser passer._

« Tant que tu seras avec moi, tu resteras un enfant, c'est bien compris ? Tu resteras mon petit Kéran … Et c'est mon devoir de tout faire pour que tu sois en sécurité. »

« Alors, je vais arrêter de rester avec toi … Je vais faire ma propre mission ! Ainsi, tu verras ce que ça veut dire … Et que je peux me débrouiller seul. »

« Bien entendu, Kéran … Bien entendu … Si maintenant, tu veux bien me laisser passer. » _murmura la jeune femme, le poussant un peu sur le côté._

_Grrrr ! Il la regarda partir avec un petit énervement alors qu'il serrait les dents. S'énerver … Il devait s'énerver … Mais le pire était que la jeune femme ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux ! Il retourna dans la chambre, la regardant s'éloigner par la fenêtre. Ah … Ah … Vraiment … Vraiment ! Il allait vraiment le faire !_

« Je vais vraiment faire une mission, comme ça, elle verra que je peux me débrouiller et l'accompagner ! » _s'écria-t-il dans la chambre, la voix se faisant entendre :_

« Hum … Encore une petite crise avec la jeune femme, n'est-ce pas ? Cela commence à être un peu trop fréquent à mon avis. »

« Elle ne comprends pas, Swar ! Je suis bientôt un adulte, je dois me débrouiller ! Sans être musclé, je peux porter quelques charges, je peux aussi faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts ! Je ne suis pas un éclopé ! Je peux me débrouiller ! »

« Permet-moi d'en douter sérieusement. » _reprit l'épée, lui faisant l'effet d'une claque en pleine face. Ils étaient tous contre lui ou quoi ? Déjà que cette arme … _

« Je te rappelle que c'est par ta faute que … Non … Je t'ai récupérée … Mais tu ne veux pas aller ailleurs au passage ? Posséder une autre arme ? Ca résoudrait beaucoup de problèmes. »

« Hum ? Je te sens un peu en colère … Sache que c'est la bonne méthode pour perdre le contrôle de soi … ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose, je tiens à te le rappeler. »

« Tais-toi … Tu viens avec moi. Je vais vous montrer à tous les deux ce que je sais faire. »

« Est-ce que tu n'es pas en manque de reconnaissance ? » _murmura l'arme alors qu'elle était soulevé par l'adolescent, celui-ci quittant la chambre._

Ah oui ? C'est ça ? C'est comme ça qu'ils le prenaient ? Et bien, ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir ! Il quitta l'auberge, se baladant dans les différentes rues, regardant à gauche et à droite. Non … Il n'allait pas chercher du travail qui consistait à soulever des caisses en bois remplies de différents fruits et légumes. Ce n'était pas ça … Il ne voulait pas d'un travail comme ça ! Il valait quand même mieux que …  
  
« Tu vas te mettre en danger inutilement … Est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Tu peux juste éviter de parler pendant que nous sommes en pleine rue. Imagine qu'une personne t'entende, pour qui est-ce que l'on va passer ? »

_Hum … Il avait raison sur ce point pour une fois. L'arme ne prit plus la parole tandis que l'adolescent observait les différentes affiches placardées sur les murs. Bon … Il y avait bien un endroit … Enfin quelque chose qui lui semblait assez simple … AH ! VOILA ! Il déchira une feuille attachée à un mur, commençant à la lire :_

« Besoin de personnes compétentes, blablabla, pour capture de pokémons. Veuillez-vous rendre à cette adresse pour recevoir les noigrumes nécessaires à la capture. »

_AH ! Voilà quelque chose de plus qu'intéressant à ses yeux ! Il se dirigea à l'adresse signalée, toquant plusieurs fois à la porte avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Une personne passa à côté de lui, en sortant tout en tenant plusieurs petits objets dans la main. _

« Suivant ! » _cria une voix tandis qu'il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Assez glauque d'ailleurs … Les murs étaient entièrement noirs, une drôle de couleur … Et il n'y avait qu'un bureau avec deux torches de chaque côté pour éclairer la pièce. Au sol, à côté du bureau, une caisse en bois était visible, plusieurs noigrumes s'y trouvant._

« Je crois que je vais repasser en fait … » _murmura l'adolescent, soudainement conscient que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur travail à faire._

« Je pensais que vous étiez intéressé par une source potentielle d'argent facile à avoir … voir même … de paraître bien aux yeux de différentes organisations qui ont besoin de ces pokémons. » _murmura la voix qu'il put enfin définir. C'était … juste un petit homme … d'une quarantaine d'années, chauve sur le crâne mais avec des cheveux violets en pointe sur les côtés. Drôle de coloration … Il devait le reconnaître._

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Paraître bien aux yeux des organisations ? »

« Oh … J'ai affaire visiblement à un débutant … Tu n'as donc pas lu l'affiche ? Qui consistait à des personnes compétentes ? Je vais donc t'expliquer brièvement comment se passe la vie … Peut-être alors que tu vivras quelques jours de plus. Si tu captures ces pokémons sans que tu en possèdes un, rien qu'avec tes propres moyens, tu vas attirer l'œil de la Sainte Alliance ou d'autres organisations potentiellement intéressées par ce genre de personnes. Pour cela … Il faut simplement que tu ailles capturer quelques pokémons dans la forêt … Mais une certaine quantité … Il n'y a pas de restrictions, hahaha ! »

« Euh … Enfin … Ce n'est pas ce que je prévois mais … J'aimerai bien faire cette mission oui … Mais comment suis-je sensé capturer des pokémons ? Je n'ai pas de noigrumes … »

« C'est pour cela que je vais t'en donner. Mais attention … Je t'en donne une dizaine, pas une de plus, pas une de moins … Et puis … »

« Vous allez vraiment me donner autant de noigrumes ? Mais cela coûte horriblement cher ! »

« Pas celles-là … Ce sont des noigrumes basiques …utilisées pour simplement faciliter la capture des pokémons … Il faut juste que tu arrives à les blesser suffisamment et cela suffira pour faire le reste. » _dit l'homme aux lunettes en lui désignant les noigrumes._

_C'est vrai … Elles avaient une coloration bizarre … Un peu verte … Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les différentes sortes de noigrumes, il devait le reconnaître mais il savait que suivant la noigrume utilisée, la capture était plus ou moins facile._

« Mais ... Mais … Ces noigrumes valent quand même plus d'argent que tu en as sûrement jamais eut … C'est pourquoi, suivant le nombre de pokémons que tu arriveras à capturer, ta prime sera plus ou moins haute. Bien entendu, capturer que deux pokémons avec dix noigrumes, c'est un peu comme si tu n'avais rien gagné du tout … A partir de trois ou quatre, ce qui devrait quand même être faisable, tu auras sûrement de quoi vivre pour une bonne semaine … C'est risqué mais bien payé. Alors … Est-ce que tu as fait ton choix ? » _reprit l'homme, lui désignant les noigrumes d'un geste de la main._

« Je crois … que je vais accepter … Il vaut mieux que je me débrouille maintenant. »

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire dans la vie. Et bien … Je vais donc t'en donner une dizaine … Normalement, les pokémons se regroupent par ce nombre … Donc, cela risque d'être un peu dangereux … Tu es sûr de ton choix ? »

« J'en suis sûr et certain ! » _répondit l'adolescent avant que l'homme ne plonge la main dans la caisse, en ressortant une dizaine de noigrumes vertes. Kéran les prit, les attachant à sa ceinture alors que l'homme reprenait :_

« Et bien … Au moins, tu as déjà les gestes qu'il faut … Combien de personnes j'ai vues prendre les noigrumes dans leurs mains avant de partir. Peut-être connais-tu quelques personnes qui ont déjà des pokémons ? »

« C'est justement pour montrer à l'une d'entre elles que je fais ça … »

« Oh … Une preuve que tu as grandi … Très bien … Quitte la ville par la porte ouest et dirige-toi donc dans la forêt … Tu as une arme pour assommer les pokémons ? Car avec ton épée, cela m'étonne un peu … Tu peux les blesser pour les affaiblir mais je ne veux pas de pokémons morts, ça ne compte pas, c'est compris ? »

« J'ai parfaitement compris ! Je veux bien un gourdin ou une masse pour assommer les pokémons si vous avez … » _annonça l'adolescent._

« Cela sera déduit de ta prime si tu la casses. » _répondit l'homme avant d'ouvrir la caisse de l'autre côté du bureau, en retirant une masse assez lourde._

« J'ai parfaitement compris. Je m'en vais dès maintenant. »

_Il sortit du petit bâtiment, remarquant qu'il n'était pas … bien installé … Ca marchait vraiment ce genre de commerce ? Visiblement oui puisque dès l'instant où il s'éloigna, une autre personne pénétra dans le bâtiment._

_Bon … Alors … Si il avait parfaitement compris, sortir par l'est de la ville puis se diriger dans la forêt … L'homme lui avait dit de capturer une dizaine de pokémons … Mais il ne savait pas lesquels. Donc … Il devait en conclure qu'il pouvait capturer n'importe quelle sorte de pokémons, tant qu'il en capturait dix ! C'était donc tout bon !_

« … … … Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » _annonça Swar._

« Tiens … Tu me reparles donc ? » _ironisa l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs._

« Que je sache, c'est toi qui m'a dit de me taire et non l'inverse. »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais … Merci bien de te préoccuper de ma petite santé. » _reprit Kéran sans pour autant chercher à discuter avec son arme._

« Hum … Je ne suis pas convaincu d'une telle chose … Tu fonces tête baissée vers les problèmes … Je tiens à te signaler que je ne t'aiderai pas dans un tel cas. »

« Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de toi ? Pas moi que je sache … Je peux me débrouiller seul, merci bien, je ne suis pas stupide. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris cette masse. »

« Si tel est ce que tu veux faire … Libre à toi. Je recommence à me taire alors. »

« Au final, je ne suis pas si content de savoir que tu peux parler, Swar. » _termina de dire l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs bien que son arme ne lui répondait plus._

_Qu'il fasse donc la tête, ça ne lui posait AUCUN problème personnellement. De toute façon, il devait se concentrer s'il devait capturer quelques pokémons. Ayant quitté la ville, il se dirigea maintenant vers la forêt, s'engouffrant à travers les arbres. Il venait d'y penser mais … Est-ce que Katérina ne lui avait pas dit de faire attention ? Car il était suivi ? Ou alors, c'était Swar … Oui, c'était sûrement ce dernier._

« Swar … Je me disais … Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée en fin de compte non ? »

« Tu as finalement compris mes paroles, Kéran ? Je pensais avoir été clair … »

« Tu crois vraiment que des spectres ou des créatures ténébreuses vont venir m'attaquer ? » _demanda l'adolescent, de moins en moins rassuré._

« Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Maintenant, commençons ta mission avant qu'il ne soit trop tard … Puisque tu es sur le terrain, autant l'accomplir. Si il le faut, je t'aiderai … » _annonça Swar avec calme._

« Merci beaucoup … Tu arriverais à simplement les assommer ? » _demanda l'adolescent, espérant que ça soit une réponse positive._

« Si il s'avère qu'il faut simplement les endormir, j'en suis capable … Je suis une créature capable de posséder le corps d'autrui. C'est la moindre des choses à pouvoir faire. »

« Merci encore … Pour tout. » _dit Kéran, reconnaissant._

_Heureusement que l'arme était là … Il changeait d'avis comme de chemise mais il fallait le reconnaître … Elle l'avait prévenu, plusieurs fois même … Mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête … Alors il méritait amplement d'en baver. Mais pour l'heure … Il fallait déjà réussir à trouver des pokémons. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas aussi simple que prévu … Car les pokémons se cachaient, voulant éviter de servir de gibiers._

_Une bonne heure passa et rien de rien … Il entendait simplement les fourrés et les arbres … qui bougeaient. C'était un signe que des pokémons n'étaient pas si loin de lui mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à leur mettre la main dessus. Pfiou … Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire au final ? Car il n'avait toujours rien à emporter. Il poussa un profond soupir, disant :_

« Swar … Si on ne trouve rien dans une heure, on rentre en ville … »

« Comme tu le … »

« Et si je te trouve, qu'est-ce que je gagne ? » _demanda une voix au-dessus de lui, amusée et féminine qu'il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître.  
Il leva les yeux en l'air, rougissant violemment alors qu'il apercevait Katérina. Celle-ci était assise sur une branche, balançant les deux pieds dans le vide. Même si il ne voyait rien du tout contrairement à son habitude, il suffisait de connaître sa tenue pour savoir qu'elle … avait trop d'ouvertures en soi._

« Tu … Tu ne gagnes rien du tout ! » _répondit-il sur un ton mal assuré, se mettant en position de défense, sortant son épée d'une main, la masse de l'autre._

« Tu devrais plutôt ranger ton arme, tu risques de te faire mal ! » _annonça l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés tout en poussant un grand rire. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus … Sélia avec lui … Il allait avoir de gros problèmes hein ? Beaucoup trop gros pour lui. Il espérait que Swar … allait l'aider. C'était pour leur survie à deux !_


	10. Chapitre 10 : SlRdlC

**Chapitre 10 : Se le rentrer dans la tête**

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? Ne me dit quand même pas que c'est moi qui t'intimide comme ça. » _murmura Katérina avec une douceur qui en aurait étonné plus d'un._

Après ses paroles, elle se coucha sur la branche, levant des deux jambes en l'air alors que sa tenue se relevait, laissant voir la dentelle de sa culotte blanche. Il remarquait aussi les petits … élastiques de la corde ? AH ! En fait, c'était deux lacets qui tenaient sa culotte ! Il le remarqua finalement alors qu'il apercevait la raie de ses fesses … Elle faisait … Elle faisait tout pour qu'il la voie hein ? Il détourna le regard, disant :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là … Katérina ? »

« Que … Quoi ? » _balbutia l'adolescente, semblant surprise avant de se redresser sur la branche. Elle éclata de rire, reprenant la parole : _« J'ai cru très mal entendre mais … Tu viens de me vouvoyer ou je rêve ? Moi ? Alors que je dois avoir le même âge que toi ? »

« Je sais simplement reconnaître une personne … quand elle est supérieure à moi. »

« … … … Ce n'est pas vraiment très drôle quand tu le dis comme ça. » _annonça la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux blancs, tombant de l'arbre pour s'accrocher à une branche avant d'atterrir devant lui, un genou au sol. Que … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Il posa une main sur son nez, évitant de regarder le décolleté et surtout la chair en partie nue de ses seins. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune décence cette fille._

« Je ne cherchais pas à être drôle mais réaliste … Katérina. »

« Hey … Hey … J'ai une petite idée, Kéran. Regarde-moi dans les yeux … ou plus bas si tu le désires mais regarde-moi … C'est un conseil que je te donne. »

_La dernière phrase avait été dite de telle façon qu'il sentait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Bon … Gloups … Si il regardait ses yeux dorés … ou rubis … Enfin, ils changeaient fréquemment de couleur ou quoi ? Enfin … Il observa le visage d'adolescente, celle-ci n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Tu veux l'entendre ? Aller … Dis-moi que oui … Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire ! »

« Euh … Alors, je dois poser la question : quelle est votre idée, Katérina ? »

« Si tu continues de me vouvoyer, je te bute. » _répondit avec entrain Katérina, l'adolescent faisant quelques pas en arrière, comme effrayé. Il tomba au sol, n'ayant pas remarqué une racine, Katérina en profitant pour venir s'asseoir sur lui, au niveau du bas de son ventre. _« Alors ? Tu en penses quoi de mon idée ? Tu veux me donner ta réponse ? »

« Je … Je pense que vous … » _commença-t-il à dire avant que la jeune demoiselle ne sorte l'une de ses lames, la posant au niveau de sa gorge._

« Tutut ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Kéran ? Plus de vouvoiement … C'est bien compris ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Si c'est pour me tuer … Je comprendrai … Mais fais vite. »

_Hum ? Il se résignait déjà à mourir ? Puisque tel était le cas … Autant répondre à ses attentes alors. Elle planta subitement sa lame juste à côté de la hanche de Kéran, l'ensanglantant faiblement alors qu'il gémissait._

« Tu aimes souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, tu ne demanderais pas une telle chose … »

« Je ne veux pas souffrir, justement ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'accélères pas le tout ? Tu es là pour me tuer non ? Alors fais-vite ! » _dit-il dans une plainte._

_Pfff … Ce n'en était même pas drôle. Elle se redressa, retirant sa lame du sol avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton un peu dédaigneux :_

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec les larves de ton genre, Kéran. Tu n'es même pas capable de m'amuser, tu ne fais que pleurer comme un enfant. »

« Je ne pleure pas ! Je tiens à te le signaler ! » _répliqua t-il aussitôt, se relevant tout en se demandant pourquoi elle le laissait en vie._

« Oh … Alors … Essaie de me tenir tête … Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi à quel point tu me hais pour la mort du pokémon de ton amie ? »

_Que … Qu'est-ce qu'elle … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ramenait ça sur le moment ? Ca lui plaisait ou quoi ? De dire de telles choses ? Il se positionna en face d'elle, collant son visage près du sien pour la regarder dans les yeux. Bon … Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça quand même … non ? Il n'était pas si convaincu que ça …_

« … Même si je ne t'apprécie pas, je ne suis pas capable de te battre. Pourquoi est-ce que je chercherai la confrontation alors que … »

« MAIS MERDE ! ACHETE-TOI DES COUILLES ! » _s'écria Katérina avant de placer sa main droite sur ses bourses, serrant à tel point que l'adolescent se retrouva à genoux, en train de gémir de douleur. Ouille … Ouille … Ah … Ah …_

« C'était vraiment … pas sympa … ça … » bafouilla le jeune homme.

« Par la faute à qui hein ? » _dit-elle avant d'enfoncer l'un de ses talons dans le dos du jeune homme, celui-ci poussant un autre cri de douleur._

_MAIS QU'ELLE ARRÊTE QUOI ! Il ne lui avait rien fait qu'il sache ! Il resta recroquevillé sur lui-même alors qu'elle continuait à lui donner plusieurs coups de pieds, attendant une réaction de sa part. Puis soudainement, elle brandit ses deux lames, donnant un simple coup dans le vent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle … Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Le sol trembla avant qu'un lourd objet ne tombe, le faisant se coucher sur le sol._

« Alors … Kéran … Tu as fini de faire l'enfant ? »

« Je ne fais pas l'enfant ! C'est juste toi qui est super violente ! » _répliqua t-il, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas le tuer alors qu'il remarquait … qu'elle avait tranché un arbre avec facilité. Puissante … Elle était si puissante que ça en était inquiétant. Il ne se releva pas, Katérina venant s'accroupi devant lui :_

« Tu es un idiot … n'est-ce pas ? Tu es recherché activement par les créatures spectrales et ténébreuses …Elles veulent ta mort … Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Simplement te plaindre et gémir … Tu n'as aucune volonté … Tu ne sais pas te débrouiller seul, Kéran. »

« C'est justement ce que je tentais de faire avant que tu n'arrives. »

_Il avait dit cela en marmonnant, se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle était accroupie devant lui, ses yeux rubis le fixant longuement. Quoi encore ? Il avait une tâche, c'est ça ? Sa tête ne lui revenait pas ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois … avec elle._

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire alors ? Je ne suis pas tout le temps derrière ton dos, Kéran hein ? »_ reprit l'adolescente avant de s'asseoir contre un arbre._

« J'essayais de capturer des pokémons pour faire une rentrée d'argent. Par ta faute, Sélia ne se sent pas très bien et elle part en mission à chaque fois. Je sais pas où tu habites ni ce que tu fais et je ne veux pas le savoir … mais nous, on tente de survivre. »

« Oui … Bien entendu, je suis responsable de tous les maux de la terre. Merci de me le rappeler, Kéran. » _dit-elle avec ironie, levant les yeux au ciel._

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça … Simplement, tu as envoyé les spectres sur notre village, ensuite, tu as décidé de venir nous attaquer … Tu n'arrêtes pas de chercher à me tuer. »

« Oh ? Et pour quelle raison je ferai ça ? AH OUI ! Pour le plaisir ! Relève-toi ! On va se balader dans la forêt tous les deux ! » _dit-elle tout en se redressant._

_Se balader dans la forêt ? Hors de … D'accord ! Il n'avait pas le choix ! Mais à quoi est-ce que cette adolescente jouait ? Il aimerait bien le savoir ! Il commença à marcher à sa suite, regardant autour d'eux. Ils allaient vraiment … se promener ?_

« Alors … Si tu veux survivre … Ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça … Il faut que tu sois plus fort … Mais pour être plus fort, il faut réussir à survivre … Or, en combattant des spectres et des créatures ténébreuses, tu vas vite mourir. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme solution ? Je n'en ai pas tellement non ? »

« Et bien … Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rejoins pas une organisation ? Je pense que tu es déjà bien au courant, non ? » _dit-elle avec un sourire._

« C'est … J'y ai pensé … Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire pour moi … Mais en même temps … Je ne veux pas laisser Sélia toute seule. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué l'un de ses pokémons ? POURQUOI ? » _s'écria-t-il avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Katérina, celle-ci le laissant faire, restant stoïque._

« Ai-je réellement besoin d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai cherché à me défendre alors qu'une folle essayait de s'en prendre à moi ? Je n'étais pas belliqueuse que je sache … Je n'ai fait que me défendre avec ce que j'avais sous la main. »

_Elle avait raison. Mais en même temps … Elle avait tort. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner entièrement satisfaction avec cela. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se baladait avec elle ? Il était à la recherche de pokémons non ? Et avec deux personnes … C'était encore moins possible à accomplir. Pfff … Dans quelle situation il se trouvait ? Mais dans quelle situation ?_

« Alors … Pour la capture de pokémons, tu comptais t'y prendre comment au passage ? »

« Un coup de masse sur le crâne pour les assommer, ensuite, j'envoie les Noigrumes que l'on m'a données. Je ne connais pas vraiment toutes les sortes. »

« Hum … Noigrumes vertes ? Cela veut dire que ça permet à la personne qui capture le pokémon avec de se lier plus facilement … avec eux. C'est une bonne chose pour avoir une première capture. Mais bon … Ce n'est pas pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » _répondit Katérina, s'arrêtant de marcher alors que l'adolescent reprenait :_

« Pas vraiment non … Comme je te l'ai dit … C'est une mission pour gagner de l'argent. Il paraîtrait que si je me débrouille bien … J'aurai plus de chances de rentrer dans une organisation. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchit à laquelle mais bon … »

« Hum … C'est quand même une bonne idée de ta part. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a incité à une telle chose. » _annonça Kéran calmement._

« C'est pour ça que c'est une bonne idée ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était possible qu'un avorton de ton espèce soit capable de réfléchir à ça hein ? » _dit-elle en rigolant fortement._

« Merci bien pour ce compliment. » _ironisa t-il._

_Pfff … Il devait attendre qu'elle parte, n'est-ce pas ? Quand elle arrivait, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Là encore, c'était plus que difficile mais bon … Il se contrôlait … Car il n'était pas stupide. Elle faisait cela pour le manipuler avec facilité. Mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour tomber dans un piège aussi gros, loin de là._

« Et sinon … Tu fais quoi de ton côté ? » _demanda l'adolescent après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ne sachant guère où ils allaient. Il ne se sentait pas en confiance … mais avait-il vraiment le choix et la possibilité de donner son avis ?_

« Oh ? Moi ? Tu t'intéresses à ma personne ? Plus qu'à mon physique ? » _chuchota Katérina, s'arrêtant avant de se coller complètement contre lui, pressant sa poitrine contre son torse._

« J'ai … Tu n'arrêtes pas de poser des questions à mon sujet … »

« Je vais alors te répondre … mais il se pourrait que tu sois effrayé par la réponse. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir supporter le choc ? »

« Je pense que oui … Alors, dis-le maintenant au lieu de tourner autour du pot. » murmura l'adolescent, tremblant déjà à la réponse qui n'allait pas tarder. »

« Et bien, je tue des hommes, je tue des femmes, je tue des pokémons. Je tue un peu tout le monde sur mon passage. Quiconque a une tête qui ne me plaît pas … n'a plus celle-ci très rapidement. Est-ce que cela semble te convenir comme réponse ? »

« Et c'est tout ? » _dit-il dans un murmure, soulagé comme si il s'était attendu à autre chose._

« Oh ? Tu espérais quoi comme réponse ? Hum … Non … Plutôt, tu appréhendais quoi comme réponse ? Laisse-moi deviner … Que j'utilise mon corps pour la luxure et prendre du plaisir avec quiconque ? Serait-il possible que je te fasse de l'effet ? Oh mais non ! C'est déjà le cas, n'est-ce pas ? » _répondit-elle, amusée par la situation._

_Ca n'arrangeait rien … Elle s'imaginait des choses … Plus de choses qu'elle ne voulait le croire ! Bon, est-ce qu'elle allait le lâcher un peu ? Et il n'allait pas lui dire à quoi il avait pensé … même si elle avait eu un peu raison à ce sujet. Avec un tel corps … Elle en faisait sûrement tourner des têtes … avant de les trancher._

« Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Tu n'es pas amusant du tout sur ce coup, Kéran. »

« Katérina … Pardonne-moi … Mais il faut vraiment que j'essaye de capturer des pokémons. Est-ce que tu comptes me tuer ou non ? »

« Toujours cette question de tuer … Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche ma parole ? Tu veux vraiment que je te tue ou quoi ? Si tel est ton désir, je peux facilement l'accomplir hein ? Il n'y a aucun problème à cela … Ça sera vite résolu si tu veux tout savoir. »

« NON NON ! Je ne veux surtout pas mourir ! J'ai besoin de rentrer en vie pour Sélia. »

« Sélia … Dis-moi, est-ce que tu te l'es déjà faite ? »

_Il eut une violente bouffée de chaleur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait là ? En vue de la réaction de Kéran, elle répondit quelques secondes plus tard :_

« On ne dirait pas … D'après ce que j'ai pu tâter, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être utilisé très souvent hein ? La veuve poignet, tu connais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas ce genre de relations avec Sélia ! Je n'en aurai jamais ! » _s'écria Kéran._

« Oh … Mais tu aimerais bien la sauter, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut dire qu'un adolescent en pleine puberté comme toi … Ca a des besoins primaires qu'il faut combler. Si Sélia ne te satisfait pas, qu'est-ce que tu penserais de moi ? » _annonça Katérina, frottant sa poitrine contre son torse, deux petites pointes apparaissant sur le tissu bleu de l'adolescente._

« NON ET NON ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se fait ! » répondit-il en la repoussant assez violemment en arrière, Katérina retombant sur les fesses.

_Pour toute réponse, elle éclata de rire, amusée par le comportement de l'adolescent. Frustré … Il était particulièrement frustré, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon … Avec une telle femme à ses côtés, c'était normal … Le pauvre … Elle observa le haut de sa tenue, remarquant les petites pointes qui s'y étaient formé. Elle se les pinça, poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir avant de perdre son sourire. Ca réagissait … toujours aussi bien … qu'importe le temps qui passe._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Qui elle est

**Chapitre 11 : Qui elle est**

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! » _s'écria Kéran, rouge de gêne avant de reprendre :_ « Il … Il faut le faire avec quelqu'un que l'on aime. »

« Et si je ne te laisse pas le choix ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Et si je te violais ? » _dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres, soulevant son sein droit pour lui montrer la pointe à travers le tissu._

« NON ! Tu n'oserais pas ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! » _s'écria l'adolescent en reculant un peu, Katérina rigolant fortement avant de reprendre :_

« Tu crois vraiment que tu m'intéresses sexuellement ? Tu n'es qu'un pathétique puceau immature. Je ne cherche pas des personnes comme toi. »

_C'était aussi violent que ses anciennes paroles. C'était elle qui voulait se balader et c'est lui qui se faisait insulter ! PFFFF ! C'était quoi cette blague hein ? Il fit une petite moue dubitative, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire. Il n'allait pas lui répondre, c'était aussi simple que ça pour ne pas lui parler. Enfin non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait réagir. Et puis, surtout, c'était une réaction stupide._

« Ca ne fait rien. Par contre, toi, tu es plutôt belle. » _dit-il calmement et posément, rougissant un peu à ce qu'il venait de prononcer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler de la sorte mais bon … Katérina parut surprise, faisant un léger sourire avant de lui répondre :_

« Oh, ne t'en fait donc pas à ce sujet. Je sais très bien que je suis belle. Tu ne peux pas vraiment le contester, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu peux arrêter d'être vaniteuse, s'il te plaît ? Enfin bon … Et c'est quoi ce qui se passe avec ton corps ? Enfin … Euh … Enfin, non, je n'ai rien dit, pardon. »

_Il fallait dire qu'il osait à peine la regarder maintenant. C'était quoi … ce corps qui était une véritable bombe d'érotisme ? Rien à voir avec Sélia … Enfin, en même temps, la jeune femme ne faisait rien du tout pour se mettre en valeur de la sorte. En même temps, il ne lui demanderait jamais une telle chose. Il la respectait, il la respectait plus que tout ! Et donc, il n'avait clairement pas besoin de la voir ainsi._

« Bon … Ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais j'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées ! »

« Et moi, de mon côté, je dois aussi capturer quelques pokémons. » _annonça-t-il calmement, soupirant de soulagement. Il allait peut-être enfin rester en vie pour la journée._

« Ah oui … La capture de pokémons … Tu n'es même pas capable de te débrouiller seul, ça me donne plus envie de rire que de pleurer quand je te vois ! »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. Tu verras … et tu seras plus que surprise. » _reprit l'adolescent, croisant les bras pour se donner un air sérieux. Pour toute remarque, Katérina éclata de rire une nouvelle fois avant de lui dire :_

« Si tu arrives à m'impressionner, on réfléchira à le faire à la « normale ». Pour l'heure, tu ne me fais aucun effet, Kéran ! Par contre, je te conseille de me suivre si tu veux quitter la forêt. Tu risques de ne pas pouvoir y arriver sans moi ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? HEY ! Qu'elle l'attende alors ! Il commença à courir derrière elle, l'adolescente n'ayant pas perdu de temps. ZUT ! Il ne voulait surtout pas rester vivre dans une forêt dont il ne connaissait rien ! C'était complètement pathétique si cela devait arriver ! Il était parti à la recherche d'une capture de pokémons ! Rien d'autre !_

« Attends-moi un peu ! Katérina ! KATERINA ! » _cria-t-il de toutes ses forces, se cassant la figure alors qu'il entendait le rire de l'adolescente qui s'éloignait._

_Il s'écroula au sol, n'ayant pas remarqué la racine qui en était sorti. Ca faisait mal ! Il sanglota très faiblement à cause de la douleur causée avant de se relever. Elle était toujours partie en avant d'après ce qu'il avait remarqué alors bon … Il allait sûrement la retrouver si il continuait tout droit ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il s'arrêta subitement, remarquant un étrange spectacle. Assez inquiétant d'ailleurs …_

« Qu'est-ce que ces pokémons font là ? » _demanda t-il en observant une cinquantaine de pokémons qui étaient couchés au sol. Certains étaient assommés, d'autres étaient en un piteux état, respirant bruyamment avant de pousser leurs derniers souffles. Des petits chiens de couleur rose … Des Snubbulls ? AH ! Il y avait aussi des Granbulls ! A voir l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient, cela avait été très violent … Plus que violent._

« Mais bon … Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi ! C'est même tant mieux ! »

_Il avait sorti ses noigrumes, ne pensant pas à cet instant à quitter la forêt. Il devait capturer des pokémons. Autant le faire dès maintenant hein ? Il regarda les pokémons qui étaient simplement assommés et non blessés avant de jeter les noigrumes sur eux. Pour que ça soit équilibré, il prit cinq Snubbulls et cinq Granbulls avant de soupirer. Il n'aimait pas réellement faire ça dans le fond. Il se tourna vers les autres pokémons, certains tentant de se lever sans y arriver, trop affaiblis, trop blessés, trop … proches de la mort._

« Je ne fais … que ce que l'on me demande. » _murmura l'adolescent avec une petite pointe de tristesse. _« Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, je n'ai rien pour vous soigner. Pardonnez-moi. Quant à … eux … Je pense qu'ils seront en sécurité et bien dressés. Je dois m'en aller. Pardon … Réellement, pardon. Il faut que je parte. »

_Et vite car il se sentait mal ! Ce sang séché, cette odeur qui se soulevait. Quel pokémon avait-été responsable d'un tel carnage ? Ils étaient si nombreux, trop nombreux … Et pourtant, ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Et lui … De son côté, il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait profité de la situation mais en même temps … Si il avait décidé de ne rien faire, sa mission n'aurait pas réussi n'est-ce pas ? Alors … Alors …_

« Je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir … Pas du tout. Il faut juste … que je n'en parle pas à Selia mais je ne veux pas lui mentir une nouvelle fois ! »

_Hors de question ! Il courut à toute allure pour mettre le maximum de distance par rapport à cette scène avant de rechercher à nouveau Katérina. Où était-elle passée ? Ne pouvait-elle pas l'attendre un peu ? Bon … En même temps, il n'était pas très malin de son côté. Il avait quand même perdu du temps avec la capture mais ce qui était fait était fait. Enfin, il vit qu'il s'approchait de la sortie de la forêt, n'ayant pas retrouvé Katérina. Il regarda autour de lui, criant maintenant à vive voix :_

« Katérina ! Katérina ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Katérina ! »

_Aucune réponse … Hum … Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait. Enfin … En un sens, c'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire, non ? Il ne savait pas le moins du monde. _

« Il vaut mieux … qu'elle ne me voit pas … Je ne sais toujours pas comment la considérer dans le fond. » _murmura t-il en regardant les dix noigrumes._

_Et si … C'était elle la responsable ? Non … Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi est-ce que Katérina viendrait l'aider ? Et en même temps … Avec toutes ces attaques … enfin … sexuelles … Enfin non … Ce n'était pas réellement comme ça … Comment dire … C'était compliqué avec elle ! Il s'écria avec un peu de rage :_

« C'est une ennemie ou une amie ? Elle me rend dingue cette fille ! Plus que dingue même ! Je ne sais pas si elle veut me tuer ou non ! »

_Et si elle voulait le tuer, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite hein ? Hein ? C'était plus que difficile à comprendre avec toute cette histoire. Par contre, il y avait autre chose. Swar restait complètement … muet lorsque Katérina prenait la parole. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il allait parler avec son arme sur le trajet du retour. Mais bon, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il venait de réussir sa mission bien plus facilement que prévu !_

« Il en faut peu pour rendre heureux … »

_Elle était au sommet d'un arbre un peu plus grand que les autres, lui permettant de voir au-dessus de la forêt. Elle regardait l'adolescent qui partait, heureux, en tenant les noigrumes dans ses mains. Hum … Vraiment, des fois, elle se demandait ce qui clochait avec elle. Pour l'heure, tout était parfaitement normal et elle était terriblement excitée à l'idée de ce jouet qu'elle côtoyait de plus en plus. Mais bon …_

« Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour rêvasser ! » _se dit-elle à elle-même, passant une main sur sa poitrine. Elle la plaça sous son vêtement, se palpant le sein droit avant de gémir un petit peu. C'était … C'était vraiment très bon._

_Mais elle ne devait pas s'attarder là-dessus. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle de penser à de telles choses ! Du moins … Tant qu'elle n'était pas tranquille. Elle descendit de l'arbre, s'agrippant à chaque branche, certaines se brisant sans pour autant qu'elle se retrouve en position où elle serait en danger. Enfin, elle vint atterrir sur le sol. Le sourire qu'elle arborait habituellement disparu complètement avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Je te conseille sincèrement de te montrer. Je déteste que l'on tente de me suivre … quand je ne le décide pas. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? »

« Tu n'en auras guère besoin. Je me présente à toi, jeune demoiselle. » _annonça une voix parfaitement neutre, dénuée d'émotions tandis que l'adolescente tournait son visage vers l'origine des paroles. Située sur l'est de sa position, une personne sortit d'à travers les arbres._

_Un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Le regard hagard, il semblait être complètement déconnecté de la réalité tandis que l'adolescente l'observait brièvement. Les cheveux noirs salis par la crasse, les yeux verts étudiant les environs avec lenteur, les vêtements déchirés, l'homme n'inspirait pas du tout la confiance._

« Qu'est-ce que tu es réellement ? » _demanda l'homme avec calme._

« C'est des façons de s'adresser à une dame ? » _répondit aussitôt l'adolescente avec insolence, l'homme restant parfaitement stoïque en reprenant la parole :_

« Une telle hauteur … Une telle gestuelle … Ce n'est pas normal … Mais je ne ressens rien … Tu n'es pas possédée … Que cela soit par l'un de mes congénères … ou par l'un des ténébreux … Qu'est-ce que tu es … réellement ? »

« Et pourquoi je devrais te répondre ? » _dit-elle sur le même ton qu'auparavant, mettant correctement ses habits. D'après les dires de l'homme, il était facile de deviner qu'il était possédé par un spectre. Pourtant, elle ne semblait nullement apeurée par la situation._

« Je n'aimerai pas à avoir à te forcer … J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à ces Snubbulls et ces Granbulls. Tu as aidé un humain qui n'en valait pas la peine. »

« C'est bien parce qu'il ne valait pas la peine. Par contre, je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on me suive comme un chien … si je ne l'ai pas domestiqué avant. Tu commences à m'ennuyer alors tu sais ce que l'on va faire ? Tu vas disparaître. »

_Elle sortit ses deux lames, son sourire se dessinant une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. L'homme ne parut pas surpris de sa réaction, mettant ses deux mains en croix avant qu'une aura noire ne l'entoure. Pourtant, l'adolescent courut à toute vitesse vers lui, le haut de son corps penché en avant tandis qu'elle reprenait :_

« Les types comme moi me répugnent. Vous n'êtes que des rapaces incapables d'avoir une propre forme physique. Vous êtes obligés de parasiter autrui pour survivre. Vous ne valez rien sans cela … Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Utiliser un corps dont tu ne connais rien pour me tuer ? HAHAHAHA ! QUELLE BONNE BLAGUE ! »

_Le bras droit vola dans les airs, détaché du reste du corps de l'homme avant qu'elle ne fasse de même avec l'autre bras. Du sang se projeta sur les habits de l'adolescente, celle-ci commençant à taillader un peu partout sur le corps de l'humain sans aucune réticence._

« Et bien alors ? C'est quoi ce que tu disais ? Répète un peu pour voir hein ? Hein ? ALORS ! VAS-Y ! Je t'écoute ! On l'ouvre moins, hein ? Espèce de cloporte répugnant ! »

_Elle donnait maintenant des coups de talon dans le crâne de l'homme déjà mort, ou du moins de ce qui restait de son corps. Son talon s'enfonçait dans la chair, quelques petits morceaux arrivant à son bout. Finalement, l'aura noire autour des restes se réunit pour former une sphère à moitié volubile et solide. Elle s'écria en faisant une pirouette en arrière :_

« Alors petit bâtard … Tu veux me montrer ta véritable apparence ? Vas-y, je t'attends … Tu vas voir … Tu vas sentir à quel point c'est différent … de souffrir avec son propre corps ! »

_Peu à peu, la sphère se modifia, deux petites pattes au bout jaune faisant leurs apparitions alors qu'une touffe de poils blancs se trouvait au sommet de la sphère. Enfin, la sphère s'allongea, ressemblant à une minuscule montgolfière de quarante centimètres et de couleur violette. Un Baudrive … Celui-ci la fixait de ses deux yeux rouges alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Même ton apparence réelle est pathétique … Qui est-ce que tu comptes impressionner de la sorte hein ? C'est l'heure de dégonfler le ballon ! »

« Tu ne pourras plus m'atteindre dorénavant … Je suis sous ma forme réelle. » _murmura le Baudrive calmement tandis qu'elle haussait un sourcil. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Elle ? Elle n'allait pas le toucher ?_

« Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Putain de petit vantard ! Tu parles nonchalamment et ensuite, tu crois te donner un genre ! » _dit-elle avec entrain, tournoyant sur elle-même, levant la jambe droite comme pour imiter une ballerine._

« Si tu essaies de me tuer … Tu exploseras avec moi … Toutes les attaques physiques te feront le plus grand mal … Tu n'es pas idiote au point de te faire souffrir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi hein ? Tu veux que l'on parie sur qui souffrira le plus dans l'affaire ? J'adore les paris truqués ! Ça me permet de lire la peur dans le regard de ceux qui savent qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de gagner contre moi ! »

« Tu es complètement folle … Je ne sais pas ce que tu es … Mais il faut que je te tue. »

_La tuer ? HAHAHA ! BON SANG ! Mais quelle blague ! Sans une once d'hésitation, elle se jeta sur le Baudrive, celui-ci disparaissant de sa vue avant d'apparaître dans son dos. Elle éclata d'un rire dément avant de planter sa lame en arrière, au beau milieu de la croix jaune qui constituait une partie du Baudrive._

« Imbécile … Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends. »

« Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas attendu pour savoir ce que le futur prévoit pour moi ? »_ murmura Katérina calmement, une forte lumière émanant du Baudrive._

« Tu disparaîtras avec moi … » _murmura le pokémon avant qu'une violente explosion se produise, balayant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui à une dizaine de mètres de diamètre. Emportant Katérina avec lui, le pokémon disparu dans l'explosion._

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme était toujours présente, debout, droite et fière. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors que son corps laissait paraître de nombreuses traces de brûlure qui n'altéraient pourtant pas sa beauté naturelle. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés, disant avec amusement :

« Pathétique … Il ne m'a rien causé … Ces spectres, ces ténébreux, ces humains, ces pokémons … Ils sont si faibles … si risibles … HAHAHA ! »

_Et pourtant, certains d'entre eux aimaient se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ils aimaient mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Une seconde fois … C'était ce qui attendait ceux qui la rencontraient._


	12. Chapitre 12 : La vérité en face

**Chapitre 12 : La vérité en face**

« C'est difficile à croire mais …Cela me semble réel. » _annonça l'homme derrière ses lunettes alors que Kéran avait déposé les dix noigrumes devant lui._

« C'est pourtant bel et bien le cas. Vous ne m'aviez pas demandé de les combattre, non ? Mais simplement de les capturer … J'ai réussi à en capturer une dizaine après ce qui me semblait être un combat. Je n'ai fait que profiter de l'occasion. »

« Ah … Tu me sembles un peu plus malin qu'au départ. On ne dirait pas ainsi … Mais tu es plutôt débrouillard. Je me disais bien que tu ne semblais guère blessé malgré la difficulté de la mission. Et surtout, réussir à en capturer une dizaine … Assez impressionnant en soi. »

_L'homme ouvrit le bureau, sortant une bourse plutôt imposante avant de la tendre vers l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs argentés. Celui-ci la récupéra, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête avant que l'homme ne reprenne la parole :_

« Bien bien bien … Si tu ne mises pas seulement sur la force et la brutalité pour arriver à tes fins, il se pourrait bien que tu réussisses à attirer le regard des guildes sur ta personne. Mais attention, si il s'avère que tu t'es fait aidé pendant cette mission, le jour où tu rentreras dans une guilde mais que tu n'auras pas fait tes preuves car tu es bien trop faible … Cela risque de très mal se passer. Rares sont les personnes vantardes à survivre dans ce monde. »

« Non, non … Je ne me suis pas fait aider. J'ai vraiment juste profité de l'occasion pour capturer ces Snubbulls et des Granbulls, rien d'autre. »

« Hum … Tu me sembles sincère dans tes paroles. Bon, qu'importe, prend donc cet argent, tu l'as bien mérité. Une dizaine de pokémons capturés, ce n'est pas rien, qu'importe la méthode utilisée pour arriver à tes fins. »

« Je vous promet que je n'ai rien fait de tel. Est-ce que … Est-ce que je pourrai revenir si j'ai besoin d'argent ou non ? » _demanda l'adolescent, cherchant à contrôler sa nervosité. Avec une telle somme, ils allaient pouvoir tenir pendant plusieurs jours mais après ? Il lui fallait un travail … constant … Quelque chose qui lui permettrait réellement de survivre dans ce monde hostile et rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à autre chose._

« Pour ma part, je prends une seule et même personne qu'une fois par quinzaine de jours. C'est simplement pour le marché … et voir de nouvelles têtes prometteuses. Mais bon … Cela ne te concerne guère. Si tu as terminé, tu peux maintenant te retirer. »

« Merci encore pour l'argent et ce que vous avez fait. » _répondit Kéran, l'homme faisant un simple geste de la main, terminant la conversation en lui disant :_

« Je te conseille d'éviter d'être aussi crédule et gentil dans le futur. Tu ne survivras pas très longtemps dans ce monde avec un tel mode de pensée. »

_Hein ? Comment ? Il attendit quelques secondes que l'homme continue à parler mais rien n'arriva. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça ? Il avait … parfaitement compris que le monde n'était pas si beau et joli … Il n'était pas stupide non plus hein ? Mais bon … Quand même … Il devait retourner à l'auberge avant que Sélia soit de retour. Il lui montrerait alors l'argent._

_Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, elle était là, assise, les bras et les jambes croisées, tapant du pied droit avec nervosité. Et il comprit aussitôt qu'il allait avoir des problèmes, de très gros problèmes même. Elle n'était pas le genre de femmes à apprécier qu'on lui mente … ou alors qu'on ne lui obéisse pas, surtout quand … cela concernait sa sécurité._

« Je vais te poser une seule et unique question : où te trouvais-tu ? »

« Travailler pour avoir de l'argent. » _répondit calmement Kéran bien que tout son corps tremblait en la regardant. Ne pas avoir peur d'elle … Ne pas du tout avoir peur … si il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes. Ah … Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Elle le fusillait du regard ou presque ! Il allait sérieusement avoir mal !_

« Et quel genre de travail un adolescent pourrait-il bien faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris ton épée ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti sans même me prévenir ? »

« Ca … fait plus d'une question, Sélia. » _murmura l'adolescent en détournant le regard._

« Et je pense que tu vas y répondre, une par une, est-ce bien compris, Kéran ? »

« … … …. J'ai pris mon épée car mon travail était un travail à faire seul … Et j'avais envie de converser avec Swar, c'est tout. »

« Swar bien entendu ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu as donné un nom au monstre qui habite ton arme ? Mais est-ce que tu réfléchis un peu à ce que tu dis ? A ce que tu fais ? Kéran ! BON SANG ! Un peu de jugeote, c'est trop te demander ? Tu n'es pourtant pas un imbécile ! Je suis revenue bien plus tôt que prévu car je voulais m'excuser de ces derniers jours et voilà ce que je trouve … Ce que je trouve ? RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT justement ! »

_Voilà qu'elle allait commencer à s'emporter. Il ne devait pas avoir peur … Elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, il le savait parfaitement … Mais quand même … Il avait peur … C'était tout. Car il n'avait pas encore répondu à toutes ses questions. Et lorsqu'elle saurait à son sujet ... AH ! Rien que le fait d'y penser le faisait trembler !_

« Alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue, Kéran ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux azur avant de se relever, se positionnant à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle était toujours plus grande que lui … et plus impressionnante._

« Je … Non … Pas du tout, Sélia. Mais regarde tout ce que j'ai gagné ! »

_Il allait peut-être la calmer en faisant une telle chose. Il sortit l'épaisse bourse de sa poche, la montrant à Sélia qui parut surprise puis suspicieuse. Elle récupéra la bourse, l'ouvrant avant d'y jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Son regard ne tarda pas à se poser à nouveau sur l'adolescent, reprenant la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Et dis-moi … Quel est le travail que tu as fait pour avoir autant d'argent ? »

« Euh et bien … C'est assez simple. » _balbutia l'adolescent, cherchant à exprimer ses paroles de façon correcte et détournée._ « C'est un homme qui avait besoin de quelques personnes pour récupérer des pokémons. Il donnait les noigrumes et on devait aller les chercher. »

« Tu es sûr qu'il … avait simplement de chercher et récupérer des pokémons ? Que ce n'était pas autre chose ? Car cela m'étonne qu'une seule personne ait besoin d'autant de pokémons, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de noigrumes avait-il avec lui ? »

« Euh … Euh … Plusieurs caisses … Sélia. » _murmura Kéran avant de baisser la tête._

« Et tu as alors évité de réfléchir plus de trois secondes en ne te disant pas que cela pouvait paraître louche, Kéran ? Tu es quand même pourtant loin d'être idiot non ? »

« Je … Je … Ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais venu ! J'étais venu simplement pour gagner de l'argent ! C'est tout ! Car on en a besoin ! »

« Quitte à capturer de pauvres pokémons sans défense ? » _dit-elle sur un ton des plus secs, l'adolescent se tétanisant. On ne pouvait pas lui mentir … On ne pouvait pas lui voiler la vérité. Elle la trouverait facilement. Quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?_ « JE T'ORDONNE DE ME REPONDRE, KERAN ! MAINTENANT ! »

« Ils n'étaient pas sans défense ! Lorsque je suis arrivé, ils étaient dans un sale état ! Je n'ai fait que les capturer ! Je ne les ai sauvés ! Ils étaient en train d'agoniser ! Ils se sont faits attaqués par je ne sais quoi et la majorité était déjà morte ! »

« TU VEUX ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU LES AS SAUVES ! »

_La claque qu'il se prit sur la joue droite le fit pencher sur le côté, l'adolescent poussant un cri de douleur avant d'avoir les yeux légèrement embués. Il n'allait pas pleurer mais se prendre une telle … chose de la part de Sélia, ça faisait encore plus mal que n'importe quel autre coup de la part de n'importe quelle autre personne._

« Arrête un peu tes bêtises, Kéran ! C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi et pas l'inverse, c'est bien compris ! C'est moi qui suis l'adulte dans notre famille ! »

« Tu n'es pas de ma famille, je te rappelle ! Tu es ni ma mère, ni mon père, ni ma sœur, ni rien du tout ! Tu es juste une fille qui a décidé de prendre soin de moi ! Maintenant, je suis aussi un adulte ! Je le suis bientôt ! Et je devrais alors me débrouiller seul ! »

« Retire … Retire … Retire ce que tu as dit, Kéran. » _murmura Sélia, la tête baissée alors que l'adolescent tremblait en même temps._

« Non … Je ne le retirerai pas … car je dis la vérité, tu le sais très bien. Je ne suis plus un enfant … Et en même temps … Je … Je … »

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire … Kéran. Je ne te le demanderai pas une troisième fois. Retire ce que tu as dit … sur le fait que … nous ne sommes rien … »

« Mais c'est vrai ! Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang. Je ne mens pas ! J'en ai juste assez de tout ça, Sélia ! Si tu ne veux pas que je vienne t'aider ou que je me débrouille seul, autant faire comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eut ! Je t'adore … Je t'adore … vraiment Sélia … Tu es vraiment la personne la plus importante à mes yeux … mais si tu continues à me rabaisser alors que je ne fais que t'aider … quand tu en as le plus besoin … Ça ne va plus aller. »

« … … … Tu es mon unique famille, Kéran. » _dit-elle tout simplement sans continuer à parler. Elle n'aimait pas … ce que sa famille devenait … ce que … Kéran était en train de faire. Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, loin de là même._

« Et toi aussi … Or … C'est bien beau d'avoir une grande sœur … Mais elle doit laisser son petit frère sortir du nid car sinon, il n'apprendra jamais à se débrouiller seul. »

« Tu as obtenu une arme possédée, tu as capturé des pokémons sans défense pour de l'argent, tu commences déjà à te diriger vers la mauvaise pente … »

« Alors, tu n'as qu'à me guider … et non pas m'abandonner sur le bord du chemin. Tu es en train de refaire ta vie tout en m'emprisonnant ici, Sélia. »

_Elle releva son visage, posant ses yeux rubis sur lui. Maintenant, elle n'était plus en colère. Elle ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion avant de quitter la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. D'un geste lent, elle tendit ses deux mains vers lui avant de murmurer :_

« Viens Kéran … J'ai vraiment besoin de te serrer contre moi pour le moment. »

« Je … D'accord, Sélia. » _chuchota l'adolescent avant de s'approcher d'elle, laissant tomber son épée avant d'aller dans les bras de Sélia. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête logée contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle faisait de même. La main de la jeune femme caresses cheveux blancs alors qu'elle lui soufflait avec délicatesse :_

« Désolée … C'est toujours très dur … Kéran. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à tirer un trait sur cette histoire et je ne veux surtout pas que tout recommence. Après la mort de mon pokémon, je ne veux vraiment pas … perdre quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Alors, il faut que tu m'aides tout simplement hein ? Tu verras … Je ne me ferai pas possédé par mon arme … Et si il faut, j'apprendrai à me débrouiller sans … Mais pour ça, il faut que tu acceptes de m'aider, Sélia. Sans toi, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à grandir … Sans toi, je ne réussirai jamais à devenir un adulte. »

_Elle comprenait … et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela. L'adolescent allait devenir un homme bientôt, il allait avoir sa majorité et elle devait tout faire pour qu'elle se passe bien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse._

« Sélia … Je veux t'accompagner … comme auparavant. Avant, ça ne te dérangeait pas que je t'accompagne … alors maintenant, ça ne devrait pas te déranger. »

« … … … Restons encore cinq minutes comme ça, Kéran. » _murmura simplement la jeune femme, ne semblant pas être prête à lui répondre. Elle avait posé sa tête sur celle de l'adolescente, observant le mur avec neutralité._

_Elle devait accepter ce qu'il demandait ! Elle devait accepter qu'il l'accompagne comme avant ! Elle devait vraiment arrêter de penser à son Pyroli ! Il ne disait pas qu'il fallait complètement l'oublier … mais simplement passer à autre chose. Sa capture de pokémons, il savait aussi bien qu'elle que ça n'avait pas été une bonne chose mais … Il s'était senti obligé d'accomplir ce genre de missions pour progresser._

_Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle arrête de l'enlacer, retirant le corps de l'adolescent du sien avant de le regarder avec délicatesse. Ses yeux rouges posés sur lui, elle reprit la parole sur un ton tendre :_

« On va faire comme ça … Demain, toi et moi, nous quittons cette ville pour aller ailleurs. De toute façon, il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire ici. »

_C'était donc vrai ? Il regarda la jeune femme pour savoir si elle disait la vérité ou non. D'après ce qu'il voyait, elle était sincère. Il hocha la tête en faisant un petit sourire, lui disant sur le même ton qu'elle :_

« Merci beaucoup de me refaire confiance, Sélia. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra redevenir comme avant tous les deux. Ça ne doit pas être bien difficile. Et puis, ainsi, tu pourras toujours tourner le dos à un adversaire, je serai là pour te protéger. »

« Toi ? Me protéger ? Comme c'est mignon … Tu ne penses quand même pas me protéger tout de suite hein ? Il va falloir faire encore plus d'efforts que ça. »

_Elle rigola légèrement, plus attendrie par les paroles de Kéran qu'autre chose. Celui-ci fit une petite mine boudeuse, récupérant son épée avant de la présenter à Sélia._

« Dorénavant, je vais éviter complètement de l'utiliser. Mais il faudra quand même m'aider à apprendre à me battre avec une autre arme, Sélia. » _dit-il en la regardant._

« Tu n'es pas forcément obligé d'utiliser un autre type d'arme. Dans le pire de cas … Si tu dois utiliser cette épée, il vaut mieux que tu apprennes à te battre à la base avec une épée. Hum … Avec l'argent que tu as récupéré et celui que j'ai mis de côté, il va sûrement être possible de te préparer au combat ou du moins à tes débuts. »

« Des courses ? Avec toi ? C'est vrai ? Ou alors, c'est juste un rêve et je vais me réveiller ? »

_Une petite pointe d'ironie gentillette. Elle lui pinça la joue, l'adolescent poussant un petit cri de douleur avant de se frotter la joue, c'était douloureux. Mais pour aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'ils en avaient trop fait ? Elle vint s'asseoir sur l'un des lits avant de lui dire :_

« Mais tout ça pourra attendre demain, Kéran. »

« Je veux bien te croire, Sélia. Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions aujourd'hui … Et toi aussi, hein ? Mais … Vraiment … Si ça pouvait être … La dernière dispute comme ça. » _murmura l'adolescent avec un peu de tristesse.  
_

« On va toute faire pour que ça soit le cas, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Sélia … Je te fais entièrement confiance. »

_Elle ouvrit à nouveau ses deux bras pour que Kéran puisse venir dedans. Ce n'était pas que cela manquait à l'un ou à l'autre mais simplement … Après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, chacun avait l'impression de mieux connaître l'autre. Sélia comme Kéran, les deux personnes s'étaient rapprochées encore plus qu'auparavant._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Difficile à accepter

**Chapitre 13 : Difficile à accepter**

« Kéran ? Kéran ? Il est l'heure de se lever. » _murmura la voix de Sélia alors qu'il ouvrait faiblement ses yeux. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, remarquant qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit défait … Celui dans lequel il dormait. Est-ce qu'ils … avaient dormi ensemble ? Il ne se le rappelait pas, n'ayant que peu de souvenirs de la nuit d'hier, trop exténué pour ça._

« Je … Je me réveille vite … Ne t'en fait pas pour ça … Sélia. »_ marmonna l'adolescent._

« Ne fait pas la marmotte, nous allons quitter la ville dès que tu seras mieux réveillé. »

« Pour … Pour aller où ? » _demanda t-il une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se redressait dans le lit, rougissant légèrement à cette idée qu'il avait eu quelques secondes auparavant._

« Et bien … Nous allons quitter la ville comme prévu et nous rendre dans une ville plus importante … Là-bas, nous irons voir pour rejoindre une organisation, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Tu débuteras là-bas … mais au moins, tu seras en sécurité. »

« Ah ! Oui ! Bien sûr que je le veux ! Je me prépare tout de suite ! » _répondit-il avec zèle, quittant le lit pour s'habiller correctement. Aller ! Aller ! Plus vite que ça ! Il devait se dépêcher sinon il allait perdre cette chance ! Maintenant que Sélia était de bonne humeur, il devait vite en profiter avant qu'elle ne change d'avis ! Quelques minutes plus tard, il était finalement prêt, disant avec un grand sourire : _« Voilà Sélia ! Nous pouvons y aller ! »

« Et bien et bien … Tu m'as l'air très motivé … Tant mieux car le voyage sera un peu long, Kéran. Tu risques de devoir te reposer assez souvent. »

« Ça ne fait rien … On n'y va maintenant oui ou non ? On doit éviter de perdre du temps. »

« Oh … Du calme, du calme … Tout doux, Kéran. Les organisations ne nous attendent pas hein ? Pas besoin de se presser … Respire un bon coup. »

_Il prit une profonde inspiration aux paroles de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. VOILA ! Maintenant, il était prêt ! Ils pouvaient y aller ! Elle lui prit la main pour le calmer. Kéran sa calma aussitôt, ses yeux bleus posés sur Sélia._

« Hum … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai une tâche, Kéran ? » _demanda t-elle doucement._

« Non … Rien du tout … Ca va très bien … On peut y aller ? Je mangerai quelque chose en cours de route … Un morceau de pain me suffira pour caller l'estomac. »

« Mais oui … On va y aller, Kéran. Tu veux te comporter comme un adulte non ? Alors, évite de montrer ton impatience à tout va, d'accord ? »

« … … … Je suis pressé, voilà tout. » _marmonna-t-il en baissant un peu la tête, confus._

_Contrairement aux derniers jours, tout allait pour le mieux au début de la journée et ça, il l'avait remarqué, c'était plutôt important. C'était pour cela qu'il voulait que ça continue avec elle. Main dans la main, ils quittèrent la ville avant de se diriger vers la ville dont parlait Sélia. Il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait … si elle était encore plus grande que celle où ils avaient dormi ces derniers temps. Hum …_

_Sur le chemin, ils commencèrent à parler tous les deux de tout et de rien, sachant que selon elle, ils allaient mettre plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à ce nouvel endroit. Rien de bien spécial mais au moins, ils avaient des sujets de conversation, surtout que Kéran avait beaucoup à demander à la jeune femme._

« Tu penses alors que je dois continuer à m'entraîner à l'épée, Sélia ? Dis dis ? »

« C'est le cas, Kéran … C'est le cas … C'est la meilleure des choses à faire. Néanmoins, dès que c'est possible, je te rappelle ce que tu dois faire par rapport à cette … arme. »

« Oui … Je le ferai si c'est possible. Je te le promets. Par contre, est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir porter aussi une armure sur mon corps comme toi ? » _demanda t-il calmement._

« Et bien … Tu n'es pas forcé d'en porter une … Cela dépendra de la façon dont tu aimes te battre … Pour ma part, malgré le fait que je n'utilise pas de grosses armes, je préfère perdre de la mobilité pour gagner en protection, voilà tout. »

« De la protection … Donc éviter que je sois blessé … Mais si je devais t'écouter, je serai sûrement complètement recouvert par une armure triple épaisseur ! »

_Elle rigola à la légère provocation de l'adolescent bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas réellement voulu qu'il lui lance une telle pique. C'est vrai … Si elle voulait éviter qu'il se blesse, elle devait lui mettre une épaisse armure. Mais en même temps … Trop le recouvrir et l'empêcher de se mouvoir._

« C'est à voir, Kéran, c'est à voir. Si tu n'arrives pas à bouger correctement, une armure t'est inutile et est plus un poids qu'autre chose. Il faut déjà voir si tu arrives à supporter ne serait-ce qu'une simple armure de cuir. »

« Quand même …Une armure de métal sur mon corps … Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? » _demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même._

« Difficile de t'imaginer de la sorte, Kéran … Difficile … Mais bon, ne sois pas pressé … Rien ne presse, d'accord ? » _répondit la jeune femme en rigolant, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose avant de changer subitement de conversation :_ « Dis-moi … Comment est-ce que tu me trouverais avec les cheveux coupés courts ? »

« Hein ? Coupés courts comment ? Tu veux te les couper ? »

« Attention ! J'ai dit couper … Mais je veux rester féminine hein ? Mais bon … Peut-être que les cheveux longs ne sont pas faits pour moi … » _dit-elle, désignant de sa main l'endroit où elle pensait couper ses cheveux. Aux environs du cou … Peut-être que … Ca pouvait lui aller. Il prit ses cheveux, disant avec calme :_

« Mais ils sont quand même très bien tes longs cheveux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux les couper sinon ? Ils ne te plaisent pas vraiment ? Moi … Je ne sais pas vraiment … Ca peut t'aller plutôt bien … Mais bon … Enfin … Entre nous … Tu es déjà très bien. »

_Hum ? Quoi ? Elle avait parfaitement entendu les paroles de l'adolescent, celui-ci ayant quelques rougeurs aux joues tout en se les grattant du doigt. Il avait détourné le regard, toussotant un peu. Elle émit un petit rire, passant son bras autour de sa hanche pour l'emmener contre elle. Elle lui murmura avec douceur :_

« Et bien … Depuis quand est-ce que tu me dis des choses comme ça ? »

« Hein ? Non ! Non ! Vraiment … Je suis sincère, Sélia. »

« Et bien … Merci beaucoup, Kéran. Je pense que je vais devoir exprimer un peu plus ma féminité visiblement. » _termina-t-elle de dire avant de l'embrasser sur le sommet des cheveux._

_Elle savait qu'il adorait particulièrement cela, comme la caresse des cheveux qu'elle vint joindre quelques secondes plus tard L'adolescent ferma les yeux, marchant à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle regardait en direction du ciel. Malgré l'obscurité … Il était hors de question pour elle d'abandonner Kéran. Elle le sera avec un peu plus de force contre son armure._

« Accélérons le pas … Normalement, nous y arriverons d'ici demain ou après-demain. Alors, nous ferons des escales, c'est compris, Kéran ? »

« Bien entendu, Sélia. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je veux juste qu'on se dépêche un peu quand même … Le mieux serait d'arriver demain mais assez tôt pour que tout ne soit pas fermé. »

_Mais bien sûr. Rah … Voulait-il vraiment se faire passer pour un adulte ? Rien qu'à la voir la joie et l'impatience dans les yeux de Kéran, elle savait que c'était plus que difficile. L'adolescent allait peut-être devenir un jeune homme … mais il n'était pas bâti pour une telle aventure, que cela soit physiquement ou mentalement._

_Elle le savait pertinemment au fond d'elle. Kéran voulait une vie comme la sienne … mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la lui offrir … Cette arme … Elle détestait cette arme maudite … Toutes ces armes, armures et autres objets maudits … Toutes ces créatures ténébreuses et spectrales. Elle voulait les voir disparaître. TOUS DISPARAÎTRE ! Ses yeux rubis se fixèrent sur l'arme qu'avait Kéran à la ceinture, haineux comme si ils étaient capables de brûler quiconque les observait trop longtemps._

« Aie ! Sélia … Tu me fais un peu mal … Avec ton armure, j'ai un peu la face écrasée. » _marmonna Kéran alors qu'elle le libérait, surprise par son geste._

« Pardon, Kéran … Pardon … Ce n'était pas voulu. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller … Tu me sembles un peu en colère, Sélia. » _murmura le garçon aux cheveux blancs alors qu'il se tenait en face d'elle, ayant vu son regard ravagé par la haine.  
_

« Mais non, mais non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis une telle chose ? »

« Sélia … Est-ce que tu es en colère parce que je garde Swar avec moi ? »

« Mais non, mais non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ? Tu sais bien que ça me dérange mais pas au point de me mettre en colère contre toi. » _répéta la jeune femme._

« Alors … Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu veux me tuer ? »

_Il venait de jeter un grand froid entre eux deux, la jeune femme reculant un peu. Ils n'allaient pas se disputer encore une fois hein ? Hein ? Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se disputer une nouvelle fois avec lui. Ce n'était pas cela … qu'elle désirait … Elle déglutit, cherchant les mots à employer, les mots justes pour lui._

« Je vais être sincère … Kéran … Ce n'est pas toi que je veux tuer … Pas du tout … Je veux juste détruire et réduire cette arme en poussières … et éliminer définitivement la créature qui tente de te parasiter. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

_Elle avait tendu sa main vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Oui, elle lui souriait pour essayer de le rassurer … pour le convaincre de la justesse de ses paroles … pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle voulait pour lui. Simplement … qu'il soit heureux … qu'il soit en sécurité … Kéran était beaucoup pour elle, beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il était son unique famille … et elle faisait tout pour qu'il ne prenne pas la mauvaise pente._

« Tu me fais des fois vraiment peur, Sélia. Regarde un peu l'air de démente que tu as … »

« Ne m'insulte pas, Kéran ! Je ne suis pas folle ou démente ! C'est compris ? Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter alors que je n'ai rien fait pour ça ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux détruire quelque chose qui ne m'a rien fait pour l'instant hein ? Hein ? Swar est pour … » _commença-t-il à dire avant d'être coupé par Sélia._

« Swar est une créature ténébreuse ou spectrale ! Elles sont toutes malsaines et mauvaises ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Elle attend simplement le bon moment pour prendre possession de ton corps ! Kéran ! C'est toi qui te voile la vérité ! Accepte-la ! »

« Et moi … Je te demande d'accepter que pour l'instant, Swar ne m'a rien fait de mal. Il m'a même sauvé la vie … Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé auparavant … Mais si tu veux pas m'expliquer, alors il vaut mieux que nous … »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne te dirais pas ce qui s'est passé … Tu peux considérer que je n'existais pas avant que je te rencontre, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir car c'est le plus important à mes yeux, Kéran. Tu es bien trop important pour moi. »

« Moi aussi … Moi aussi … Bon … Pardon … Mais arrête de regarder mon arme … Je ne vais pas m'en débarrasser maintenant. »

… … _Alors, ils faisaient la paix ? Les yeux rubis de la jeune femme se posèrent sur son visage comme pour essayer de lire dessus. Elle attendait simplement la suite de ses paroles pour lui répondre. Si … Elle … évitait de regarder son arme, cela pouvait aller._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parles pas, Sélia ? Je t'ai demandé une chose toute simple. Je n'aime pas que l'on soit fâché tous les deux. »

« C'est aussi mon cas, Kéran … si tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué après toutes ces années et tous ses instants … C'est même encore plus présent maintenant. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il pencha la tête sur le côté, Sélia comme lui étant immobiles depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Elle n'était pas motivée à lui répondre, hein ? Enfin plus que ça … Mais il avait aussi lancé les hostilités. Quel imbécile. C'était de sa faute s'ils s'étaient disputés cette fois … Encore une fois._

« Je m'excuse de m'être emporté, Sélia. »

« Excuses aussitôt acceptées, Kéran. Mais évitons à l'avenir de nous disputer pour ce genre de futilités … Il faut vraiment que l'on avance. Nous perdons du temps … Tu as compris ? »

_Perdre du temps ? Elle utilisait ses mots pour lui rappeler qu'il voulait qu'ils se dépêchent, n'est-ce pas ? Sélia … Ah … Il s'était sûrement trompé en regardant ses deux yeux rubis. Ils ne pouvaient pas être haineux et colériques. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant … Un sale petit gamin impertinent qui ressemblait à un animal qui venait mordre la main de celle qui voulait le sauver. Il baissa la tête, murmurant :_

« C'est vrai … On devrait se dépêcher sinon on va jamais y arriver. »

_Elle revint à sa hauteur, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Au moins, ils s'étaient disputé maintenant et non pas lorsqu'ils se trouveraient dans la ville. C'était mieux ainsi … Et cela permettrait alors aux deux personnes d'éviter un nouveau drame._

« Kéran … Ce soir, comme nous n'avons qu'une seule tente …Tu pourras dormir comme ce matin si il le faut, cela ne te dérange pas ? »

_Comme ce matin ? Qu'est-ce que ça vo… Non ? Il avait réellement dormi avec elle ? C'était vrai qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé hier … Ils étaient exténués, fatigués, lessivés, lassés, bref, au bout du rouleau mais quand même … Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué … Enfin, non, c'était le cas. Ce matin, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était posé la question mais rien n'avait été confirmé … avant cet instant._

« Euh … Est-ce que je peux y réfléchir un petit peu ? » _chuchota-t-il en rougissant._

« Comme tu veux, Kéran. Mais maintenant que nous sommes plongés dans l'insécurité permanente car nous n'avons plus de toit stable, je veux te surveiller le plus souvent possible pour être sûre que tu ne sois pas en danger. »

« D'accord, je veux bien dormir avec toi, c'est bon, Sélia. Maintenant que nous ne pouvons compter que sur l'autre, ça me parait normal ! »

_Il devait montrer qu'il était quand même un homme. S'il rougissait … à cause du contact avec une fille, pour qui est-ce qu'il allait passer ? Pour un avorton ? Il en était hors de question ! Il prit la main de Sélia, la serrant avec un peu de force bien qu'il remarquait qu'il ne lui faisait nullement mal. Pour ce soir et pour après, il allait se comporter en homme._

_Et dire que pendant ce temps, Swar ne prenait guère la parole. C'était clairement un esprit très discret … Il se demandait même au final … S'il était réellement une créature spectrale ou ténébreuse. C'était peut-être simplement un esprit errant ? Sans une seule once de pouvoir ? Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il devait baisser sa garde. Bientôt … Il irait dans une ville._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Bien se préparer au combat

**Chapitre 14 : Bien se préparer au combat**

« Nous voilà enfin arrivés … » _murmura Sélia tandis qu'ils dépassaient plusieurs gardes qui venaient de les laisser passer. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs regarda autour de lui, un peu surpris et étonné par la quantité immense de bâtiments, échoppes et diverses choses._

« Quand même … Comment ça se fait que ça soit aussi grand ? Ils n'ont pas du mal à bouger dans les rues ? Pour avancer ? C'est encore bien plus grand qu'auparavant ! C'est tout simplement immense non ? » _demanda –il en s'adressant à Sélia._

« C'est le cas … Mais au moins, ici … Nous aurons de quoi trouver sûrement un métier. Suis-moi et colle-toi bien à moi. Si je devais te perdre dans les rues, je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrai te retrouver … Et ça ne serait pas très « mâle » de pleurer en criant mon nom, n'est-ce pas ? » _répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant avec amusement._

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas un gamin que je sache ! Viens, on va tout de suite trouver de quoi bien s'équiper ? Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir une armurerie non ? J'aimerai bien essayer les épées alors … Enfin … Si ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller tout de suite. »

« Hum … Je ne sais pas trop … Avant de penser à ton arme, pense plutôt à ton ventre. Allons manger, ça sera bien mieux car nous n'avons que très peu déjeuné ce matin. »

_Il fallait dire … qu'il avait dormi assez longtemps … et elle aussi. Mais bon … Rien que le fait d'y penser le faisait rougir comme un gamin. Il devait se donner une plus grande contenance ! Il était un grand garçon quand même hein ? Il lui répondit :_

« D'accord ! Je veux bien te suivre, Sélia. Cherchons d'abord alors une auberge. »

_Elle hocha la tête, lui prenant la main tandis qu'il remarquait de plus en plus … qu'elle était proche de lui mais que en même temps … Il paraissait plutôt ridicule comparé à la jeune femme. Celle-ci était grande … au moins une tête de plus voir deux que lui. Elle avait une vingtaine d'années, voir vingt-et-un. Et lui dans tout ça ?_

Bientôt dix-huit ans, le passage à l'âge adulte et il sentait qu'il restait simplement un enfant pour elle. Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions, ce n'était pas possible ce genre de relations avec Sélia. De toute façon, elle le considérait comme son petit frère et lui-même la considérait comme sa grande sœur. Comme ça, les Ecreumeuhs étaient bien gardées et tout se déroulait très bien entre eux deux. Voilà !

_Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, Kéran regardant les petites échoppes, certaines vendant des herbes, d'autres des potions aux couleurs étranges. C'était quoi comme ville ça ? C'était simplement gigantesque. Est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment s'installer ici ? Il se le demandait mais en vue de l'humeur de la jeune femme, il y avait des choses. Il s'était promis de ne plus recommencer à lui parler au sujet du regard sur son arme. C'était une question qu'il ne fallait plus poser s'il voulait garder une bonne relation avec elle._

« Que penses-tu de cette auberge, Kéran ? Elle m'a l'air plutôt potable … On devrait pouvoir manger correctement. Enfin … D'après l'allure extérieure. »

« D'accord ! Allons à l'intérieur au lieu de rester plantés devant ! »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux personnes pénètrent dans le bâtiment. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux, tous plus dirigés vers la jeune femme que vers l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait. Des petits ricanements fusèrent en leur direction. Ces personnes, elles n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de son village. Il faut dire que là-bas, ils se connaissaient tous mais eux … Les yeux lubriques ne laissaient guère place à l'hypothèse concernant ce qu'ils pensaient de Sélia. La jeune femme désigna une table isolée au milieu d'autres tables vides. Elle lui dit avec douceur :_

« Va t'asseoir là-bas pendant que je commande, Kéran. Qu'on évite de nous prendre la place avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je reste avec toi, Sélia ? » _demanda-t-il avec un peu d'inquiétude._

« Tu te fais du souci pour moi ? Ne t'en fait pas, je pense que je suis assez grande pour pouvoir aller jusqu'au comptoir et demander ce que l'on veut. »

_Ce n'était pas vraiment ça … dont il s'inquiétait mais visiblement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la suive. Il se dirigea vers la table qu'elle avait signalée, s'asseyant en la regardant partir. Il la vit se rapprocher du comptoir, montrant deux doigts tout en prenant la parole. Les pochetrons à moitié avachis sur le comptoir se redressèrent, semblant vouloir lui parler. Pourtant, elle les ignora superbement, retournant à la table avant d'adresser un sourire à l'adolescent. Celui-ci fit de même, baissant un peu la tête d'un air confus. Elle remarqua la gêne de Kéran, reprenant la parole :_

« Et bien … Tu aurais voulu jouer au héros, Kéran ? »

« Hein ? Mais non … Non … Pas vraiment … Je te le promets … »

« Hum … Tu es sûr de cela ? Tu m'as l'air assez dépité … Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tu auras bien d'autres occasions pour montrer ta valeur. Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas me laisser tranquilles ces deux types du comptoir. Mais bon … S'ils me connaissaient … »

« Ils sauraient qu'il vaut mieux éviter de te chercher des ennuis, oui. » _termina t-il de dire alors qu'il attendait que le repas arrive._

_Une serveuse s'approcha d'eux, deux assiettes en main. Elle lança un petit clin d'œil à Kéran, chuchotant qu'elle le trouvait plutôt mignon tandis que Sélia commençait déjà à manger tranquillement comme si de rien n'était. Quelques secondes plus tard, la serveuse revint avec de quoi les abreuver, signalant qu'il y avait un peu d'alcool dans la boisson. Lorsqu'elle repartit, Sélia murmura calmement :_

« On dirait qu'elle croit que tu es déjà majeur. Dommage que ça ne soit pas le cas, n'est-ce pas, Kéran ? Sinon, tu aurais eu surement toutes tes chances aujourd'hui. »

_Sans même lui laisser le temps de parler, elle prit la boisson de l'adolescent, buvant d'une traite le liquide à l'intérieur avant de goûter un peu à la sienne. Elle tendit son verre en direction de Kéran, reprenant la parole :_

« Voilà … C'est de l'eau … Tu peux boire tranquillement. Pas d'alcool pour les enfants. »

« Euh … Mais tu as bu dedans, Sélia. Enfin un tout petit peu mais … »

« Et bien alors ? C'est quoi le souci ? Je n'ai pas la gale que je sache hein ? » _répondit-elle en rigolant, l'adolescent tournant un peu la tête, confus._

Bon, ce n'était pas si … dramatique que ça non plus hein ? C'était juste … Il avait juste à tourner un peu le verre pour que ça ne le dérange pas plus longtemps. Il prit la boisson, laissant s'écouler liquide à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger et de boire, Sélia alla payer le tout, les deux hommes avachis au comptoir étant déjà prêts à la recevoir. Comme elle lui avait demandé de l'attendre près de la sortie, il n'avait rien entendu … Mais il pouvait tout voir.  


_Cela avait été rapide … très rapide … Trop rapide même. L'un des deux hommes voulu lui prendre son bras mais d'un geste vif, ce fut elle qui prit la main de l'homme pour la poser sur le comptoir. La maintenant dessus, son autre coude vint s'abattre sur le bras de l'homme avec violence. Un cri résonna dans l'auberge, la voix de Sélia l'accompagnant :_

« Je ne te l'ai pas brisé … Mais avec ça, tu devrais éviter de faire trop d'efforts dessus … La prochaine fois, tu éviteras ces allusions douteuses, d'accord ? »

« Sale garce ! Tu me le payeras ! » _répondit l'homme avec force, se massant le bras fortement endolori par le geste de Sélia. Celle-ci lui dit sur le même ton :_

« Et bien, j'attendrai ce moment avec plaisir. On verra ce que tu vaudras. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec toi maintenant. »

_Elle rejoignit Kéran, lui murmurant de l'accompagner alors qu'elle se faisait insulter. Elle ne fit guère attention à l'insulte, l'adolescent ne sachant plus du tout où se mettre. Mais en un sens, il était heureux de ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fini de manger, ils pouvaient se diriger vers le lieu le plus important pour la journée : l'armurerie._

Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver le bâtiment, celui-ci mettant en vitrine de nombreuses armes, bien différentes les unes des autres. Certaines étaient des épées, d'autres des masses, des troisièmes des fléaux … Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il pouvait apercevoir aussi de magnifiques armures mais qui semblaient bien trop grandes ou lourdes pour lui. Il était un peu perturbé par cet objectif qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir atteindre.

« Arrête donc de baver devant la vitrine et rentrons dedans, Kéran. » _annonça la jeune femme avec tendresse, rentrant la première dans le magasin._

« Ah ! Attends-moi un peu, Sélia ! » _s'écria Kéran, l'accompagnant._

« Bonjour, mademoiselle ? Messire ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » _annonça un homme plutôt bien habillé malgré son statut d'armurier. La trentaine d'années d'après ce qu'il estimait, l'homme portait des vêtements en cuir mais surtout … Il n'était pas crasseux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça ? Car ça lui rappelait Ronard, celui qui avait été le forgeron de son village avant qu'il ne soit détruit._

« Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi mais plutôt pour l'adolescent qui m'accompagne. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en montrant Kéran._

« Hum ? Il va donc devoir se battre ? Mais il m'a l'air un peu chétif si vous voulez mon avis … Il ne devrait peut-être pas risquer sa vie de la sorte. » _répondit le commerçant avec neutralité, signe qu'il ne faisait que donner son opinion._

« Ca ne fait rien … Il a décidé de me suivre, je n'ai donc pas vraiment le choix. On ne dirait pas mais c'est une forte tête …Si vous pouviez voir aussi pour une épée longue. »

_Une épée longue ? Mais n'en possédait-il pas déjà ? Enfin le client était roi … Il demanda à l'adolescent de l'accompagner, lui montrant plusieurs modèles d'épées longues. Certaines étaient plus légères que d'autres, d'autres avaient une garde un peu plus grosse pour une meilleure prise de main. C'était compliqué … vraiment compliqué._

« Dis … Sélia ? Est-ce que je peux tester les armes avant ? Au cas où ? »

« Hum … Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander ça, Kéran mais au vendeur. »

« Suivez-moi dans l'arrière-boutique. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me demander cela… J'ai donc pris mes initiatives. » _répondit le marchand, Kéran ne disant plus rien._

_Dans l'autre pièce, des mannequins s'y trouvaient. Des mannequins ? Des épouvantails recouverts d'armures dans un triste état, d'une épée et d'un bouclier qui n'étaient guère mieux. Le marchand dit que c'était l'équipement qui ne se vendrait plus alors autant qu'il soit utile à autre chose. Kéron ne répondit pas, serrant l'arme sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu._

_Le vendeur lui dit de faire quelques mouvements, de viser le bouclier en donnant plus coups d'estoc. D'estoc ? Il parut surpris, jusqu'à ce que l'homme lui signale que cela consistait à frapper en avant, comme pour planter son arme. AH ! D'accord ! Il s'exécuta, lâchant l'arme lorsque celle-ci percuta le métal du bouclier. AIE ! Ça faisait mal cette bêtise !_

« Je me demande ce qui se passe dans la tête de votre amie … »

« Je …Je … Je dois apprendre à me battre pour ne pas la déranger, voilà tout ! » _répondit-il nerveusement, Sélia étant trop loin pour l'entendre._

« Hum … La déranger, bien entendu … Enfin, un client est un client donc je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps à ce sujet. »

_Comme il le désirait … Bon … Il reprit l'épée, recommençant à faire quelques manœuvres en espérant y arriver correctement. Le vendeur ne se plaignait pas, continuant de lui donner quelques conseils. Des coups en large, des coups à la verticale. Il lui signalait aussi d'éviter de donner trop de force dans son arme sinon, si il se faisait paré, il n'aurait alors pas le temps de se protéger ensuite à cause du choc._

« Et après ça ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'autre ? » _demanda l'adolescent._

« Pour l'instant … Disons que ça peut aller … Il vaut mieux juste éviter que tu rencontres des pokémons trop forts … Cela serait problématique. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ? »

« Nous chassons les pokémons spectraux et ténébreux. » _répondit franchement Kéran, passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs. C'était bizarre … mais ça lui plaisait bien d'utiliser une arme. Il se sentait un peu plus utile qu'auparavant._

« … … … Est-ce une blague ? »

« Non non ! Je vous le promets ! Enfin … On a eu des petits soucis … Mais auparavant, je ne faisais qu'accompagner Sélia lorsqu'elle partait en mission. Maintenant que j'ai grandi, je peux finalement l'aider dans son travail. »

« Mais vous faites cela depuis combien de temps ? » _questionna le vendeur, partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'incompréhension._

« Euh … Ca doit faire environ sept ou huit ans … Enfin, moi, je connais Sélia depuis tout ce temps … Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait avant. »

« Attends un … peu. Tu vas avoir dix-huit ans, n'est-ce pas ? Et depuis l'âge de dix ans, tu accompagnes cette jeune femme pour combattre les créatures ténébreuses et spectrales ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? C'est si étonnant que ça ? » _dit Kéran avec un peu d'étonnement, le vendeur lui répondant :_

« Mais … hum … Non … C'est bon, je ne poserai plus de questions à ce sujet. Pour ton armure, je te déconseille d'en prendre une … Du moins … Complète … Nous pouvons voir pour une épaulette droite accompagné d'un morceau de cuir. Bref … Une armure mais qui est nullement complète. Cela te permettra de te protéger un minimum mais néanmoins, tu ne seras pas sans rien contrairement à maintenant. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si surprenant ? Il aurait bien voulu continuer la discussion mais visiblement, le vendeur n'en avait guère envie. Est-ce qu'il avait dit une bêtise ? Ou alors, était-ce parce qu'il côtoyait les créatures ténébreuses et spectrales depuis tellement de temps qu'il n'était plus vraiment affecté par cela._

_Enfin, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se présenta à Sélia, celle-ci ayant observé plusieurs armes et armures dans un rayon bien particulier. Les prix étaient bien plus hauts que dans les autres rayons. La jeune femme se tourna vers Kéran, poussant un petit cri ravi en l'observant. C'était parfait pour un débutant :_

_Des épaulettes en cuir sur les deux côtés, elles étaient attachées en diagonale sur son torse. D'ailleurs, il portait un épais morceau de cuir compressé contre son coeur. Enfin, aux jambes, il n'avait que de simples genouillères en cuir là aussi. Dans sa main, il tenait l'épée qu'il avait utilisée pour l'entraînement tandis que Swar était toujours attachée à sa ceinture._

« J'ai fait de mon mieux … Pour l'heure, qu'il supporte déjà ce poids et si, plus tard, il en a encore besoin, vous pourrez revenir me voir. »

« C'est parfait comme ça. Dites-moi votre prix. » _répondit Sélia, serrant Kéran contre sa poitrine. Elle semblait folle de joie maintenant. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la scène de l'auberge. Enfin bon … Désormais, il était préparé pour se battre._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Au-dessus des autres

**Chapitre 15 : Au-dessus des autres**

« Et bien, et bien … On dirait que mon petit Kéran est en train de devenir un homme. » _annonça la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en lui souriant._

_Il vint rougir, un peu gêné par les paroles de Sélia qui le réconfortaient. C'est sûr… Il avait déjà une meilleure allure maintenant. Mais bon, avoir l'allure ne faisait pas tout, il devait prouver qu'il était capable de se battre. Et pour ça … Y avait-il beaucoup de choses à faire ? Il n'y connaissait rien et il espérait qu'avec l'aide de Sélia, il y arriverait._

« Maintenant ? Que devons-nous faire, Sélia ? Est-ce que l'on doit quitter la ville pour s'entraîner ? Enfin, faire des choses que je ne connaissais pas avant ? Car tu n'as pas appris seule à te battre, je pense ? D'ailleurs … Déjà quand tu es arrivée au village … Tu savais te battre. » _murmura l'adolescent aux yeux bleus._

« L'origine de tout cela, il vaut mieux ne pas y penser. Je sais me battre et c'est le plus important. Je t'apprendrai les maniements de base. Enfin, ils seront quand même plus compliqués que ceux de l'armurier hein ? Il va falloir faire des efforts. »

« J'en ferai ! Je te le promets ! Mais … Bon … Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se balade. J'ai envie d'essayer mon arme … Enfin … On peut y aller s'il te plaît ? »

_Hum … Il était très motivé, trop motivé même. Qu'il ne commette pas de bêtises avec une telle réaction. Il valait mieux commencer dès maintenant car sinon, il se pourrait que dans un futur très proche, il doive utiliser son épée. Elle soupira légèrement, lui disant :_

« Soit. Sortons de la ville. Il faut simplement que l'on demande à quelle heure les portes se referment car sinon, nous allons devoir dormir à la belle étoile. »

« Ca ne me déplait pas forcément. Même si on ne voit jamais le soleil, le ciel est quand même si beau, hein ? » _annonça Kéran en rigolant._

_Un ciel si beau … Il n'y avait que des enfants ou des ménestrels pour penser de la sorte. Des poètes et des gens qui ne voulaient pas voir la vérité en face. Mais … Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Certains étaient nés pour les défendre … Les sauver. Et voir Kéran qui tentait de passer d'un rang à un autre, elle ressentait une pointe de tristesse en elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il combatte … C'est pourquoi elle allait devoir tout faire pour qu'il abandonne cette idée._

_Ils sortirent de la ville, Kéran attendant qu'elle finisse de discuter avec l'un des gardes qui surveillaient la double porte. Alors, d'après ce qu'il entendait, ils avaient six heures devant eux avant qu'ils ne referment la porte ? C'était plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il entendit les gardes répondre qu'il y avait une recrudescence du nombre de créatures ténébreuses et spectrales dans les environs. Finalement, Sélia revint vers lui, un peu embêtée avant de dire :_

« Hum … Bon … On va faire de notre mieux pendant ce délai. De toute façon, l'entraînement ne durera pas six heures car je ne pense pas que je tiendrai la cadence. »

« Oh … Sélia risquerait de se fatiguer un peu trop vite ? » _dit-il avec une ironie amusée._

« Oh … Le pauvre Kéran va avoir tout son corps qui va crier de douleur. »

_Gloups … Il déglutit légèrement, se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que de la provoquer. Et le sourire qu'elle avait été un mélange de tendresse et d'amusement. Elle n'allait visiblement pas se priver de le faire atrocement « souffrir » pendant les six prochaines heures. Le cri de son corps n'allait pas qu'être une image._

_Ils s'éloignèrent de la ville d'un bon kilomètre, ce qui prit une dizaine de minutes. Ils se retrouvaient dans une petite plaine parsemées de nombreux rochers de différentes tailles. Mais néanmoins, ils étaient seuls et c'était le plus important pour ne pas déranger autrui. Elle s'installa sur un rocher de grande taille, s'asseyant pour le regarder. Elle lui dit :_

« Fais donc quelques mouvements d'épée … Donner un coup à droite, à gauche, en avant pour donner un coup d'estoc … Bref, montre-moi ce dont tu es capable, Kéran. »

_Hein ? Euh, comme elle voulait. Il sortit l'épée, donnant quelques coups dans le vide alors qu'elle l'observait brièvement. Elle ne faisait qu'hocher la tête plusieurs fois de suite tandis qu'il continuait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande d'arrêter. Il fallut attendre une trentaine de minutes pour que ça soit le cas et il était vraiment épuisé._

« Je peux reprendre mon souffle un peu … Sélia ? »

« Hum … Je te laisse deux minutes de repos. Ensuite, tu iras t'entraîner avec moi mais je te préviens, tu risques d'en baver sérieusement. »

_Ah ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas rassuré le moins du monde ? Car c'était ainsi qu'il percevait ce qui allait l'attendre. La jeune femme se leva avec calme, sortant l'une de ses haches. HEY ! Il se redressa subitement, faisant quelques pas en arrière avant de crier :_

« On ne va quand même pas se battre avec ça ? Ce n'est pas du jeu, là ! Tu risques de me blesser sérieusement, Sélia ! »

« Hum ? Tu aurais donc peur d'être blessé ? Mais je pensais que tu voulais devenir un combattant ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu pourras me protéger ou être là à surveiller mon dos. Je pensais beaucoup mieux de toi … »

_Beaucoup mieux de lui ? HEY ! Il n'avait pas dit qu'il abandonnait non plus ! Mais elle savait se battre bien mieux que lui ! Il suffisait de voir ce dont elle était capable. D'ailleurs, si elle avait perdu contre Katérina, qu'est-ce que Katérina devait être ? Enfin, il ne pardonnait pas à l'adolescente ce qu'elle avait fait …_

« Et bien ? Mes paroles t'ont fait autant d'effet, Kéran ? Si tel est le cas, il vaut mieux que tu abandonnes l'idée de combattre. Voilà tout. » _dit-elle en faisant un demi-tour._

« Tu ne devrais pas tourner le dos ! » _s'écria l'adolescent avant de courir vers elle à toute vitesse. Il allait en profiter pendant qu'elle ne le voyait pas !_

_La hache tomba au sol dès qu'il fut à sa portée. D'un geste vif et rapide, elle le prit par le bras, le soulevant au-dessus d'elle avant de le faire retomber lourdement sur le sol sur le dos. L'adolescent poussa un petit cri de douleur avant de sentir la lame de la petite hache près de son cou. Elle l'avait récupérée … aussi rapidement ?!_

« Ca ne me plait pas … car je n'aime pas agir de la sorte … Mais je te demanderai de ne plus jamais attaquer dans le dos, Kéran. C'est une tactique vile et lâche … Et même si je l'utilise contre des spectres et des créatures ténébreuses, je ne veux pas que tu fasses comme moi. D'accord ? Je veux que tu me le promettes, Kéran. » _murmura la jeune femme avec lenteur._

_Gloups … Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il acceptait. Sélia lui sourit, retirant sa hache avant de lui permettre de se relever. Il se redressa, reprenant son arme en tremblant un peu. Il serrait son épée à deux mains, attendant qu'elle soit prête. La jeune femme avait brandit ses deux haches en même temps, reprenant la parole :_

« Maintenant que tu sembles un peu plus motivé … Allons-y. »

_Allons-y ? Dit comme ça, il sentait qu'elle aussi venait de gagner en motivation. Bon, il allait faire de son mieux … surtout pour qu'elle soit contente de ses progrès. Le reste pouvait bien attendre. Il courut vers elle, son arme empoignée avec ses deux mains. Malgré la force qu'il venait de mettre dans le coup, la jeune femme fit un simple geste en diagonale avec sa hache, la lame de Kéran allant se planter dans le côté._

« Trop de force ne veut pas forcément dire meilleur … Kéran. Il va falloir vraiment t'apprendre toutes les bases. Pourtant, tu m'accompagnais depuis tellement d'années. C'est bien différent, n'est-ce pas ? D'être acteur au lieu de spectateur. »

« C'est … différent mais c'est aussi bien je trouve. J'aime beaucoup. »

_Il aimait ? Il aimait se battre ? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait voir les choses. Non … Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se batte. Elle pensait que voir à quel point se battre était dangereux … lui aurait fait changer d'avis. Mais non ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait réagir ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas compris le sens caché de ce combat ?  
_

_Pourtant, les heures passèrent et rien ne changea. Malgré la fatigue, l'adolescent tenait bon et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Oh … Elle, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'entraînement mais lui, il ne voulait pas stopper … Il ne lui disait pas « Assez ! Je ne veux plus le faire ! ». Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait ? C'était tout simplement stupide ! C'était trop dangereux pour lui de suivre la même voie qu'elle !_

« Kéran … Viens … Nous devons rentrer. »

« D'accord mais on peut y aller doucement s'il te plaît ? J'entends mon corps qui crie de douleur. » _murmura Kéran alors qu'elle s'était mise à rigoler._

« Espèce d'idiot … Je n'ai pourtant jamais été sérieuse pendant l'entraînement. »

_Ah bon ? Et bien, ça promettait pour les futurs entraînements. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais ils étaient en fin d'après-midi. Ils pouvaient facilement se balader dans les ruelles marchandes pendant une bonne heure encore. Retournant dans la ville, les gardes fermèrent les portes derrière eux. Visiblement, ils étaient arrivés au bon moment … ou plutôt au dernier. Maintenant ? Ils allaient faire quoi ?_

« Est-ce que tu veux aller te laver, Kéran ? Nous pourrions aller dans cette source d'eau chaude. J'ai vu ce bâtiment quand nous sommes passés avant de partir. Ca peut nous faire que du bien … Tes douleurs partiront après quelques minutes. »

« Je me disais plutôt … Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire pour essayer de rentrer dans une organisation, Sélia ? Tu dois bien le savoir non ? » _demanda l'adolescent, espérant changer de conversation à ce sujet. L'idée … de se baigner dans une source avec elle. Il préférait plutôt l'éviter pour le moment._

« Ce que vous devez faire ? C'est simple ! C'est si simple pourtant ! »

_Hein ? Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de crier. Un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine d'années mais qui semblait si petit et ridicule, mesurant au grand maximum 1 mètre 40. Même lui était plus grand que ce petit homme ! Il avait une bouteille à la main, du liquide violet s'écoulant de ses lèvres alors qu'il avait tout du parfait alcoolique._

« Vous devez tout simplement tuer les spectres ! Le plus grand nombre de spectres ! Plus vous tuerez de spectres et de créatures ténébreuses, plus vous vous ferez remarquer ! C'est pas compliqué mais faut savoir utiliser sa jugeote ! Mon frère, il pensait pareil mais c'était un abruti ! Et vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il a été possédé y a des années de ça ! L'est rentré chez nous et il a zigouillé toute ma famille ! Ouais ! Comme ça ! Moi, je suis le seul qui a survécu ! HIP ! Paraitrait que maintenant, les spectres et toutes ces choses ténébreuses, elles sont plus malignes que nous. Ils réfléchissent maintenant ! Paraitrait que dans les environs de la ville, y a des chefs ou je ne sais quoi … Ce sont eux qui dirigent ces créatures ! OH MERDE … Je me sens mal ! »

_L'homme s'écroula sur le sol, personne ne semblant venir l'aider. Kéran amorça un geste pour le relever, Sélia s'apprêtant à l'arrêter avant de le laisser faire. Non … C'était sa décision donc, elle ne devait pas juger ses actes. Elle le regarda soulever l'homme pour le déposer contre un mur. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, cet homme avait perdu toute sa famille à cause d'un spectre. Ce n'était qu'un cas comme s'il y en avait tant d'autre dans ce monde. L'homme s'était endormi, complètement abattu par l'alcool._

« D'ailleurs … En parlant de ces créatures … Vous avez entendu ? Il paraîtrait qu'il y a eu un véritable carnage de leur côté. Les routes sont bien plus sûres pour au moins une semaine … Mais les soldats et les marchands ont relevé d'innombrables corps sur les côtés. Vous pensez qu'ils ont essayé de s'entretuer ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois. » _murmura une voix autour de Kéran et Sélia, l'adolescent étant retourné auprès de la jeune femme._

« Ca m'étonnerait. Elles sont intelligentes … Elles savent que ce n'est pas bon pour elles de commettre un tel acte. Vous pensez que la Sainte Alliance est passée par là ? »

« HAHAHA ! Quelle bonne blague ! Cette ville n'est pas assez grande pour qu'ils envoient des membres capables de tuer autant de créatures aussi facilement ! »

_Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais d'après ce qu'il entendait … Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à arriver jusque dans cette ville parce que les routes étaient plus sûres ? Enfin, il n'avait pas remarqué de cadavres sur le chemin. Bizarre … C'était vraiment bizarre. Mais bon, ce n'était pas un problème._

« Sélia … J'aimerai plutôt que nous retournions à l'auberge. On va dire que ce sont des blessures de guerre ce que j'ai sur le corps. »

« Hum … Comme tu le désires … Libre à toi. C'était pourtant une proposition amicale, rien d'autre, je peux te le promettre avant que tu ne te fasses des idées. »

« Je le sais parfaitement, Sélia. Je le sais parfaitement. Mais avec ce qui vient de se dire, l'alcoolique, toutes ces choses … Enfin, je ne sais pas. » _murmura Kéran avec une petite pointe de tristesse, signe qu'il ne semblait pas être au mieux de sa forme._

« Hum. On va quand même y aller en fin de compte. Et ce sont sûrement des bains séparés, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu ne verras rien du tout, Kéran. »

_Elle n'était pas obligé de dire ça comme ça … Il avait quand même la fâcheuse impression qu'elle se moquait de lui, ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais bon, elle venait de le titiller sur ce point précis car elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. La jeune femme lui prit la main, l'emmenant à travers les rues pour trouver le bâtiment._

« Nous devons nous reposer … et ne pense pas trop à cela pour l'instant. Prends ton temps pour progresser à ton rythme. »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai saisi le message, Sélia. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs tout en la suivant. Bon … Ce n'était pas forcément le plus ardu à faire. Et puis, dans le fond, ce n'était pas si mal … Cela allait être la première fois qu'il allait dans un tel endroit._

Ailleurs, loin de la ville, alors que les bâtiments étaient à peine visibles si on les regardait d'une hauteur respectable, un pied dénudé se balançait tranquillement à côté d'une branche. Située en hauteur, une demoiselle aux cheveux argentés observait la ville avec neutralité. Elle se trouvait presque au sommet de l'arbre dans lequel elle avait grimpé. Deux grosses lames étaient plantées dans l'écorce de l'arbre au-dessus et au-dessous de la branche sur laquelle elle était à moitié avachie.

« Ah … La vie citadine, ce n'est pas vraiment fait pour moi, ça. »

_Elle poussa un petit soupir avant d'éclater de rire, levant sa main en l'air. La main se posa sur le manche de son arme avant qu'elle ne saute de la branche. Elle récupéra sa seconde arme en même temps, traçant deux lignes verticales sur l'arbre qui fut fendu en deux. A ses racines, de nombreux cadavres de pokémons et d'humains s'y trouvaient. Une partie d'entre eux était de simples créatures qui étaient passées par là au mauvais moment. Elle ne faisait aucune différence entre les bons et les mauvais, pourquoi se préoccuper de cela quand ils étaient tous si faibles ? Les faibles n'avaient pas le droit de vivre._

« De toute façon … Il devra bien sortir de sa tanière un jour ou l'autre. Je suis sûre que cela me permettra de me divertir. HAHAHA ! » _s'exclama-t-elle, prise d'un puissant fou rire avant de se mettre à marcher d'un pas lent à travers la forêt._

_Ce monde, ces villages, ces populations, ces êtres, rien n'était fait pour elle. Elle ne se préoccupait de rien, ni personne. La seule vision du monde qu'il l'importait était la sienne. Le reste … pouvait bien crever. Le reste … pouvait bien disparaître._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Faire son choix

**Chapitre 16 : Faire son choix**

« Sélia ? Je comptais me balader aujourd'hui en ville … Ca ne te dérange pas si j'y vais seul ? » _demanda Kéran alors que la jeune femme se tournait vers lui._

« Si tu as une bonne explication, je pense que je peux te laisser y aller seul, oui. » _annonça Sélia, assise sur le lit alors qu'il lui répondait naturellement :_

« Juste besoin de souffler un petit peu. Après … hier … Euh … Disons que je serai un peu gêné de marcher avec toi. Enfin … Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

_Elle eut un petit sourire amusé en le regardant, comme attendrie par ce qu'il disait. Elle se leva à son tour, semblant se préparer à partir malgré ses dires. Donc … Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, d'après ce qu'il comprenait ? Dommage … Vraiment dommage même._

« Soit … Tu as besoin d'être seul. Je veux bien accéder à ta requête. De mon côté, je vais aussi me promener. J'ai besoin de faire quelques achats qu'une femme seule ou accompagnée par d'autres femmes puisse faire. »

« Je ne crois pas … que j'ai à te demander ce que c'est. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, la jeune femme rigolant avec amusement.  
_

« Je ne pense pas non. Il faut juste que j'envisage une vie en dehors de mon travail. Ca ne peut me faire que du bien. J'ai gâché quelques années en ne faisant que combattre. Il est temps de changer cela. Attention, tu n'es pas fautif hein ? »

« Je sais … Je sais … Alors, on descend ensemble et on se sépare ? On se retrouve à quelle heure ? » _demanda t-il en regardant la jeune femme._

« Hum … Quand tu veux … L'un attendra l'autre à une table. Hors de question de manger par contre. Ne perdons pas de temps et tu ne fais pas de bêtises, d'accord ? »

_Hey. Qu'elle ne se comporte pas comme une grande sœur ! Enfin, c'était son habitude mais dit comme ça, il allait avoir un peu honte quoi ! La jeune femme descendit l'étage avec lui et comme il en fut convenu, ils se séparèrent tous les deux à la sortie de l'auberge._

« Fais attention à toi, Kéran. » _dit Sélia avec douceur. Elle ne portait aucune partie de son armure. Aujourd'hui était vraiment le jour où elle n'allait rien faire du tout, simplement se reposer. Bien entendu, elle aurait aimé avoir Kéran à ses côtés mais pour le moment, il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul._

_Mais bon … Il n'était encore qu'un enfant aussi … Non ! Elle devait arrêter de penser de la sorte. Kéran était maintenant un adolescent, bientôt un adulte. Il n'avait plus rien à voir … avec l'enfant qu'elle avait sauvé il y a de cela sept ans. Hum … Sept longues années … Dire qu'elle ne portait aucune affection envers l'adolescent serait mentir._

Mais bon. Elle ne devait pas y penser, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne commettrait pas de bêtises en étant seul. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait de problème ou d'accident. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait accepté ça encore ? Ahhh ! Des fois, elle se considérait comme une petite idiote ! Bon … Elle allait faire passer la journée rapidement.

« Si tu as décidé de te promener seul, ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu évoquais, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura l'arme faiblement de telle sorte qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre._

« J'avais envie de réfléchir à ces guildes … et ces organisations. Je me demandais par quoi commencer … et je ne voulais pas que Sélia influe sur ma décision. Je ne suis peut-être pas destiné à suivre le même chemin qu'elle … mais je suis sûr que si je lui avais dit ce que je comptais prendre, elle n'aurait guère accepté. »

« Réfléchir alors que tu connais déjà ta décision, n'est-ce pas inutile ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Simplement que je voulais … peut-être aller ailleurs qu'elle. C'est tout. »_ marmonna l'adolescent en marchant dans une nouvelle rue marchande. Il regarda les affiches placardées sur les murs._

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre enfant étouffé par les sentiments de la fille qui le protège depuis tellement d'années. Comme un oisillon qui tente de quitter le nid … Mais sais-tu que vouloir s'envoler trop tôt provoque la chute ? »

« Ne me parle pas de cette façon, on dirait de la philosophie ! » _grogna l'adolescent. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois, il parle à Swar alors qu'il savait que ça allait terminer comme ça ? C'était lassant et fatiguant ! A chaque fois, ça risquait de très mal se terminer ! Pffff … Il accéléra le pas, se disant inconsciemment qu'il mettrait le maximum de distance avec l'épée … tout en oubliant en même temps qu'elle était à ses côtés. Jamais il n'arriverait à s'en débarrasser. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire d'elle maintenant ?_

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu me donnes l'impression de vouloir quitter la ville, ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées. Tu ne veux pas inquiéter Sélia, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Au diable, Sélia. Je ne suis pas un gamin, il faudra que tu te le rentres dans le crâne, voilà tout ! » _marmonna l'adolescent, comme vexé par les paroles de Swar._

« Tu ne devrais pas te comporter de la sorte, tu risquerais de te mettre en danger inutilement. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une épée que tu sais la manier. » 

« Tu ne peux pas te taire par hasard ? En plus, regarde-ça … Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous observer maintenant. » _dit l'adolescent, quelques têtes se tournant en sa direction. Visiblement, le fait de parler « seul » semblait déranger quelques citoyens._

« Alors … Tu n'as qu'à éviter de m'adresser la parole. Ils ne peuvent m'entendre réellement … si je le désire. Montre-toi discret si tu veux continuer de converser. »

« Je crois plutôt que je vais m'arrêter là pour l'instant. Si j'ai besoin de parler, autant éviter que ça soit avec toi. Ca me posera moins de problèmes. »

« Comme tu le désires, tu es libre de tes actes. » _termina de dire l'épée._

_Et surtout, il avait envie d'accélérer le rythme car les regards devenaient plus insistants. Ses pas se firent plus rapides tandis qu'il jetait un œil en arrière. Quitter cette ruelle et vite ! Il allait discuter avec Swar mais pas maintenant. Il n'allait pas apprécier du tout._

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris … Mais vraiment … Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? »

_Elle murmurait cela alors qu'elle se promenait dans les ruelles, deux petits sacs dans les mains. Elle avait fait quelques emplettes comme elle l'avait annoncé à Kéran. __Oh … __Ce n'était que des vêtements car elle avait envisagé l'idée qu'il fallait qu'elle soit plus présentable. Les mêmes guenilles utilisées depuis tellement de temps, ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était une femme avant d'être une soldate._

Elle remarquait aussi les yeux de certains hommes rivés sur elle. Au moins, même si elle ne se considérait pas comme une femme charmeuse et charmante, elle se disait qu'elle avait des atouts qui la mettaient en valeur. Elle était quand même … belle sur certains points. Ou alors, c'était autre chose ? Ses yeux se baissèrent sur les deux noigrumes autour de la taille. Même si l'une d'entre elles était vide … C'était normal d'attirer le regard.

« Comme si ces personnes pouvaient apprécier ce que je suis … »

_Hum. Elle venait de se donner un petit coup dans le moral. Elle ne remarqua qu'après quelques secondes la main posée sur son épaule. Un homme qui devait avoir son âge lui souriait. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas des tenues des plus plaisantes. Non, plutôt assez sale même. A croire qu'il avait traîné un peu dans les mauvais quartiers.  
_

« Ma petite dame, tu voudrais pas qu'on aille discuter, toi et moi ? Dans un coin plus tranquille ? » _dit-il sur un ton charmeur, enfin qui se voulait comme tel mais qui était plus ridicule qu'autre chose. La jeune femme leva les yeux en l'air, poussant un soupir.  
_

« Il y en a un qui a besoin de leçon. » _chuchota-t-elle avant de lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à l'accompagner. D'ailleurs, si elle était petite, lui était microscopique. Il devait faire une dizaine de centimètres de moins que Kéran. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le comparait à lui ? Vraiment. C'était assez navrant. Sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte, elle fut emmenée dans une ruelle sordide et surtout très peu espacée. Aussitôt, l'homme sortit une dague, la pointant vers elle._

« Maintenant, tu vas être très gentille, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de geste trop brusque … Tu vas me donner tes deux noigrumes et je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien de mal. »

« Bien entendu … Bien entendu … Bon … Je ne vais pas perdre de temps avec un nain comme toi. Tu as de la chance … Je suis juste un peu de mauvaise humeur. » _murmura Sélia avant de lever son pied droit, l'enfonçant sans hésitation dans la tête de l'homme. Celui-ci percuta le mur, sonné par le coup alors qu'elle s'éloignait sans attendre._

_Quelle idiote … d'avoir pensé qu'on pouvait l'apprécier pour sa féminité. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment important. Elle observa les vêtements qu'elle avait achetés. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle les jette maintenant ? Ou alors qu'elle les donne … à des personnes qui en auraient besoin ?_

« Ca ne serait que du gâchis … de les mettre sur moi. » _souffla t-elle avec une petite pointe de tristesse. Mais bon … Peut-être qu'il valait mieux les garder. Elle verrait ce qu'elle ferait plus tard avec eux … Peut-être que cela plairait à Kéran. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait encore ? Ce genre de choses ne concernait pas un adolescent comme lui._

_D'ailleurs, l'adolescent se dirigeait avec dextérité vers la sortie de la ville. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère mais assez nerveux. Si les gens apprenaient qu'il avait une arme possédée et s'ils réagissaient de la même manière que Sélia, cela risquait de sonner le glas pour lui. Gloups … Il valait mieux ne pas y penser._

« As-tu fini de courir ? Tu t'épuises à ne rien faire pour l'heure. »

« Swar … Si j'avais un conseil à te demander, ne t'inquiète pas, je te poserai la question. Là, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler. »

« Tu ne fais que fuir dès que tu ne veux admettre la vérité. Cela est un manque courage et une preuve de couardise. » _reprit l'arme tandis qu'ils arrivaient aux abords de la ville, quelques gardes surveillant les rentrées et sorties des citoyens._

_Il ne répondit pas à Swar, saluant les soldats en signalant qu'il allait simplement se promener dans la forêt. Les hommes le regardèrent avec réticence avant de remarquer les deux épées autour de la taille. Même si il n'avait guère réellement d'assurance, être ainsi équipé devait le mettre à l'abri de quelques pokémons sauvages.  
_

_Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné de la ville, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu prévenir la jeune femme. Néanmoins, connaissant Sélia, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire … Or, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était parti. Il sortit Swar, ignorant l'épée qu'il s'était acheté hier. Il donna plusieurs coups dans le vide, poussant des râles._

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais avec moi ? Et surtout, quels sont ces cris dignes d'un animal ? »

« C'est pour exprimer toute ma puissance ! Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre hein ? » _répondit l'adolescent, continuant de battre l'air avec son arme._

« Et tu penses donc qu'en émettant des bruits qui sont proches d'une créature à l'intelligence moindre, tu seras plus vaillant ? Drôle de notion. »

« La ferme, Swar. Je ne fais que m'entraîner ! Si je veux rejoindre une organisation, ce n'est pas seulement en ayant une arme que ça marchera. »

« … … .. Je le conçois. » _dit tout simplement Swar avant de se taire._

_Bien ! Maintenant qu'il était plus au calme, il allait pouvoir s'entraîner sérieusement ! Bien qu'il fut seul, il continuait de s'éloigner pour s'enfoncer un peu dans la forêt. Il donna de nombreux coups dans le vide, parfois contre un arbre avant de se retrouver rapidement épuisé. Là … Encore une fois, l'arme ne parlait plus.  
_

_Swar ne voulait pas se moquer de lui ? Comme c'était étrange. Mais bon … Il rangea cette épée, prenant celle qu'il s'était acheté. Maintenant qu'il avait un peu de temps et qu'il était seul, il pouvait mieux l'étudier. Elle était assez normale … mais il appréciait quand même la garde qui était de couleur rouge brillante. D'ailleurs, elle avait une pierre bleue ancrée en son milieu. Au niveau de la lame en elle-même, elle devait mesurer presque un mètre tandis que la poigne devait faire une vingtaine de centimètres. Il n'avait pas remarqué que cette épée longue … était justement plus longue que celles habituelles._

_Mais d'ailleurs … Il n'avait pas encore comparé sa nouvelle épée avec Swar. Il ressortit l'arme, l'étudiant à son tour. Qu'est-ce que … Ce n'était pas vraiment une épée longue ou quoi ? D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était pas allongée ? Et elle était même trop proche du sol malgré sa position et l'angle._

« Swar … Qu'est-ce que tu es réellement ? » _demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet._

« Ce que je suis ? Une créature qui est dans cette arme. D'autres questions ? »

« Non … Mais, je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais aussi grand ? Enfin que l'arme était aussi grande ? Elle fait plus d'un mètre ! »

« Environ une trentaine de centimètres pour la garde pour plus d'un mètre vingt de longueur au niveau de la lame. Il est vrai que cela ne ressemble guère à l'autre épée que tu as. »

_Bonne déduction … Et la lame était noire ? Et en même temps cylindrique ? Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à définir l'arme qui semblait pouvoir se modifier sans même qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Comment … est-ce qu'elle faisait cela ? Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment ça … qu'il devait s'imaginer. Il poussa un soupir, rangeant Swar à nouveau ainsi que son épée. Voilà … Il avait repris son souffle._

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans cette histoire … mais je sais simplement ce que je veux faire … ou plutôt, où je veux aller. »

« Et tu n'as toujours pas dit cela … J'ai l'impression que la réponse ne va être guère plaisante. Du moins, à mes oreilles, si on conçoit que j'ai un système auditif ressemblant à celui des humains et des pokémons. »

« Je suis sûr que Sélia va essayer de rejoindre la Sainte Alliance. C'est tout elle … Mais de mon côté, ça ne me plaît pas vraiment. J'ai une autre idée en tête … J'aimerai rejoindre l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Choisir entre la guillotine ou la pendaison … Tes deux idées sont discutables. » _annonça tout simplement l'arme avec calme et sérénité._

« Ne crois pas que je veuille me débarrasser de toi. » _murmura l'adolescent alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poigne de Swar._

« Dit-il alors qu'il veut rentrer une guilde spécialisée dans l'éradication des spectres et des créatures ténébreuses. Si j'avais un corps physique, je dirai que c'est le moment où tu décides de me planter ta lame pendant que j'ai le dos tourné. » _ironisa l'arme._

« Tu peux penser ce que tu veux … Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ce n'est pas ton avis … mais ce que Sélia pensera de moi. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'enlacera pour cette décision. » _répondit Swar avec dédain._

Il ne fallait pas être une personne intelligente pour comprendre cela. Mais … Il avait besoin de réussir à manipuler les spectres et les êtres ténébreux … s'il voulait devenir plus fort.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Ne s'attacher à rien

**Chapitre 17 : Ne s'attacher à rien**

« Puisque cette décision est prise, pourquoi ne penserais-tu pas à rentrer ? Cela commence à faire quelques temps que tu te trouves au-dehors de la ville. Tu sais particulièrement bien que ce n'est pas conseillé pour des personnes inexpérimentées et sans défense comme toi. »

« J'ai maintenant une épée, Swar, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. J'en ai même deux, c'est pour te dire. » _marmonna l'adolescent, un peu en colère._

« Bien entendu … Et sais-tu les utiliser correctement pour venir à bout d'un pokémon ? Qu'il soit spectral, ténébreux … ou non ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore pu essayer et je ne suis pas adepte des boucheries sanguinaires. Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes d'aller chercher les ennuis. »

« Tiens donc. Cela est assez nouveau de ta part. » _annonça l'épée d'une voix un peu ironique, un grognement se faisant entendre de la part de Kéran. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça ? Il ne le croyait pas ? Il n'allait pas le laisser passer de la sorte ! _

_Pff … Bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire alors ? Retourner en ville maintenant ? C'était une bonne idée mais il n'était pas motivé à ça. Il se baladait dans la forêt, sans même savoir réellement où il se rendait. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Même s'il ne parlait pas, son intention était pourtant facile à deviner … _

_Il avait envie de tomber nez à nez avec un puissant pokémon ! Oh, pas forcément une créature maléfique … mais juste un pokémon avec qui il s'opposerait. Ça lui permettrait alors de tester son épée et de montrer à Swar qu'il savait se battre. Enfin, en un sens, c'était quand même bien risible que de vouloir faire ses preuves … à une arme._

« Ne te serais-tu pas perdu ? Je te vois vagabonder dans la forêt depuis plus de deux heures … tournant en rond comme le ferait un animal perdu. »

« Espèce d'idiot. Je ne suis pas perdu, je peux rentrer quand je le désire, je n'ai aucun problème à cela. Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, j'essaie simplement de trouver un pokémon à combattre. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre ! »

« Bien entendu. Tu n'es pas perdu, juste stupide. »_ compléta l'épée, l'adolescent s'immobilisant. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il sortit Swar avant de le planter dans le sol. Il commença à faire quelques pas avant de s'écrouler au sol, posant un genou. Une main sur son cœur, il respira bruyamment, Swar murmurant : _« Tu ne comptais quand même pas m'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? Plus tu continues à vivre, plus tu t'enfonces dans la médiocrité. Il est temps de quitter l'enfance et l'adolescence. »

« Qu'est … Qu'est-ce … Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait aussi mal ? » _cria Kéran, cherchant une explication avant de tourner son visage vers l'épée._ « C'est toi ? C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux me tuer ! Tu n'attendais que ça, je suis sûr ! »

« Si je voulais te tuer, j'en aurai eu maintes fois l'occasion. Bien plus que la possibilité de te sauver la vie. Tu es une catastrophe ambulante. Sélia n'a guère de chance de t'avoir à ses côtés. Cette jeune femme doit avoir un mental en acier pour te supporter. »

« Ca te fait plaisir … hein ? De me faire mal … »

« Ai-je l'air de prendre une satisfaction personnelle à te voir ainsi ? Est-ce que dans le ton de ma voix, tu peux saisir une exultation à te torturer de la sorte ? »

… _Pourquoi est-ce que cette fichue arme lui parlait ainsi ? Il voulait lui mettre la tête dans la boue ? Lui montrer à quel point il n'était rien entre ses mains ? C'est ça ? Et bien, il l'avait remarqué ! Bordel ! Il n'aimait pas ça ! Pas ça du tout même ! Il n'était pas aussi pathétique que ça pour se laisser faire par cette arme !_

« Tu ne veux pas me répondre, je conçois alors que tu as accepté ma proposition. Tu ne devrais plus avoir mal au cœur dorénavant. »

« Je me débarrasserai … de toi … dès que je le peux, Swar. » _murmura l'adolescent avant de se redresser faiblement, récupérant l'arme pour la ranger._

_Il en avait assez de cette arme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi lunatique avec elle ? C'était juste un spectre ou une créature ténébreuse qui attendait le bon moment pour lui dévorer le cerveau et posséder son corps, non ? Alors, autant qu'elle le fasse maintenant et qu'elle le laisse mourir … Il en avait assez … vraiment assez … C'est bon, il avait décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer et de sortir d'ici ! Il se mit à courir dans la forêt, passant à travers les arbres pendant plusieurs minutes mais au final, ce fut pour avoir le même résultat. Qu'importe le chemin qu'il empruntait, il était …_

« Perdu, n'est-ce pas ? » _chuchota Swar calmement. _« Je m'en doutais. »

« Ne t'avise pas de prononcer, ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot sinon … »

« Une menace ? Kéran, n'apprends-tu donc jamais de tes erreurs ? »

_Gloups. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas forcément très malin de dire cela à une créature capable de vous tuer sans même ne serait-ce bouger le petit doigt. Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Encore se taire … comme souvent. C'est lui qui allait se taire. L'arme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire la conversation dès qu'il la mettait en veilleuse._

« Veux-tu un conseil ? Sacrifie tout ce que tu possèdes. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il s'arrêta, en partie à cause de la course effrénée qu'il avait faite quelques minutes auparavant, l'autre raison était les paroles de l'épée. Sacrifier tout ce qu'il a ? Il fallait déjà posséder quelque chose pour le sacrifier. Ensuite ? Il ne savait pas le moins du monde._

« Peut-être que tu es trop jeune pour saisir la portée de mes paroles. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne me l'expliques pas, toi qui a la connaissance suprême ? »

« Je le ferais volontiers … si j'en avais la motivation. Néanmoins, lorsqu'un ignare décide de ne faire aucun effort pour comprendre, les batailles perdues d'avance sont tout simplement risibles. Ne me fait guère perdre mon temps. » _répliqua l'épée._

« Je ne crois pas que c'était mon intention. Je voulais juste en savoir un peu plus. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de sacrifier tout ce que j'ai ? »

« Si tu veux progresser sur le chemin que tu as décidé de prendre, tu n'auras guère le choix. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème … entre ce que je veux … Hum. Peut-être que tu as raison mais quand même … Je vais éviter d'avoir à sacrifier ce qui est important pour moi. Je sais que j'ai décidé de ne pas mener une vie facile. »

« Au moins, tu comprends ce que tu fais … même si ce n'est qu'en partie. Si tu tiens à la vie, je t'aiderai alors à la garder. » _annonça l'épée tandis qu'il semblait perdu. Comment est-ce qu'il devait prendre l'arme ? Une fois, elle voulait le tuer et quelques minutes après, elle lui signalait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le sauver au cas où._

_Difficile donc de comprendre ce qui se passait avec cette arme. Enfin bon … Ca n'arrangeait pas aussi son cas. Il ne savait toujours pas par où aller. Swar lui signala de toujours garder le même chemin. Il allait bien finir par sortir de la forêt au bout d'un moment. Pour une fois encore, il décida de l'écouter mais cela n'arrangeait en rien la situation._

« Finalement … Je suis plus perdu que prévu, Swar. Sélia va me passer un savon. »

« Si elle nous retrouve, du moins, te retrouve. Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'accorde de l'importance. Néanmoins, cela ne nous aide pas. La prochaine fois, si tu veux piquer une crise de colère, peux-tu le faire sur un tonneau vide ou contre un mur ? Merci bien. »

_Soudainement, alors qu'il s'était arrêté, une ombre descendit du ciel, atterrissant devant lui. _

« BOUH ! » _s'écria t-elle, l'adolescent poussant un hurlement avant de s'écrouler en arrière, un rire amusé se faisant entendre alors qu'il remarquait Katérina en face de lui. Toujours là au meilleur moment visiblement. Il se releva, passant à côté d'elle, du moins, essayant de passer à d'elle. Mais l'une de ses lames se planta dans l'arbre, juste à hauteur de la gorge de Kéran. Celui-ci déglutit … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tombait toujours sur elle ? Ou plutôt qu'elle faisait tout pour tomber devant lui._

« Katérina … Est-ce que je peux … »

« Tu t'étais décidé à m'ignorer, n'est-ce pas ? Vouloir passer comme ça comme si je n'existais pas … Tu sais que ce n'est pas très sympa de ta part, petit con ? »

_Voilà qu'il se prenait maintenant une insulte gratinée de la part de Katérina. Vraiment, elle voulait faire quoi avec lui ? Elle allait encore … tenter ses mouvements pervers ? Rien qu'à la regarder, elle l'était déjà assez. Il voulut passer sous la lame plantée dans l'arbre mais un coup de pied bien placé dans ses bourses le fit s'écrouler contre l'arbre. Il commença à sangloter de douleur, Katérina se mettant accroupie devant lui, lui offrant une vue sur son décolleté et sa poitrine. Pourtant, elle ne rigolait plus, le visage neutre._

« Ca fait mal aux boules hein ? Si tu veux m'ignorer, avise-toi de ne pas te trouver sur mon chemin, espèce de couillon. Maintenant que tu es prêt à m'écouter, peut-être que tu voudras bien … entendre ce que j'ai à dire ? Non ? Je te parle, bouffon ! »

« Aie, aie, aie … Mais je te fais quoi pour que tu me colles comme ça ? »

« De quoi ? Tu crois que je te suis, bâtard ? T'es un peu trop sûr de toi ! Un coup dans les couilles ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu veux que je te les coupe ? »

« Non, non ! C'est bon … C'est bon … C'est juste que tu apparais … comme ça … »

_Elle se présentait toujours aux moments les moins opportuns … Enfin, dans ce cas précis, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait … Non. Vu comment ils venaient de se rencontrer, il valait mieux pour lui éviter de lui poser la question._

« Bien entendu ! Tu crois que tu peux te balader dans la forêt comme si de rien n'était ? T'es franchement pas malin comme gringalet ! Et tu penses garder ton cul posé au sol combien de temps ? Tu te relèves ? Ou je te fourre mon arme dans ton cul de telle sorte que ça ressortira par ta bouche ! ALLER ! T'attends quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Encore essayer de me tuer ? »

« Y a des moments où je te promets que ça me démange de te planter ma lame dans ton ventre et de jouer avec des tripes ! Mais là, je ne suis clairement pas motivée alors tu te lèves ! »

_D'accord, d'accord, elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Pfff … Il se redressa, ses jambes tremblant encore un peu à cause du coup dans son entrejambe. Ca laissait toujours des marques … Et en plus, elle ne se privait pas pour lui faire mal._

« Bon … Tu me suis et je te raccompagne en-dehors de la forêt. » _annonça l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés, une fleur dans ces derniers. Il balbutia :_

« Hein ? Que … Comment ? Tu me sors de cet endroit ? Tu sais que je suis perdu ? »

« T'entendre gueuler avec ton arme, mieux vaudrait que je sois sourde mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te repérer. De toute façon, tu serais en train de pleurer comme pas possible si j'étais venu dix minutes plus tard. Bon, tu me suis ? » _dit Katérina tandis qu'il hochait la tête pour acquiescer avant de marcher à ses côtés._

_Il aimerait bien avoir un sujet de conversation … mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. L'adolescente marchait comme si elle savait où se rendre. Ils ne rencontraient aucun pokémon et surtout, elle ne semblait en avoir rien à faire de lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle venait l'aider ? Et puis … Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? D'ailleurs, y avait un petit truc qui le perturbait par rapport à elle ? A chaque fois qu'il la voyait … C'était au-dehors d'une ville. Il ne l'avait jamais vue à l'intérieur. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains._

« Katérina ? Dis … Enfin … Si tu veux bien me répondre, est-ce que tu vis dans la forêt ? »

« Quoi ? Tu me prends pour une Ursaring ou quoi ? Et en quoi ça te concerne hein ? MERDE ALORS ! C'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que je veux ! »

« C'était juste une question amicale, Katérina. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça. » _murmura le garçon aux yeux bleus avant qu'elle ne reprenne :_

« Et si je dormais dans la forêt, qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre hein ? Tu veux éprouver de la pitié pour moi ? Si c'est le cas, je te coupe la bite et je te fais la bouffer toute crue. »

« T'as vraiment l'habitude de parler comme ça ? Enfin, toujours de cette façon ? »

« MAIS PUTAIN ! C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? » _hurla-t-elle en s'arrêtant, le soulevant par le col. Elle le plaqua contre un arbre, s'écriant :_ « Ca va te servir à quoi de savoir ça ? Si je veux dormir sur une branche, c'est MON problème, c'est compris ? »

« C'est … C'est parfaitement compris, Katérina. C'est juste que j'aie envie … de te connaître un peu plus. C'est tout. Tu me sauves la vie quand même … au lieu de me tuer. »

« Kéran, il s'avère que des fois, il vaut mieux avoir sa langue dans sa poche et se taire. » _annonça Swar, Katérina haussant un sourcil._

« C'est vrai merde … J'allais oublier que t'avais une arme maudite. Et en plus, elle est du genre discrète. Tu voudrais pas faire comme elle et la mettre en veilleuse ? »

_Elle retira sa main de son col, le relâchant avant de se remettre en route. Il chercha sa respiration avant de la suivre. Quand même, elle n'était pas obligée de se montrer aussi violente ? Et puis, elle était exactement comme Swar ! Est-ce qu'elle voulait le tuer ou non ? Il perdait la tête avec elle aussi ! Il nageait en pleine incompréhension !_

« Bon, je mords pas, tu peux aussi t'approcher hein ? »

_Elle s'était adressée à lui après une bonne dizaine de minutes, sautant lorsque des racines gênaient le passage au sol. Il devait lui parler, avoir une discussion avec elle. Vue de dos, elle ne semblait pas du tout menaçante. En fait, la première chose qu'il voyait lorsqu'elle était de dos, c'était plutôt … Gloups._

« Kéran, tu devrais éviter de regarder le postérieur de cette jeune demoiselle. »

« SWAR ! Je ne fais pas ça du tout ! » _s'égosilla l'adolescent alors que Katérina s'arrêtait. Elle tourna légèrement son visage vers Kéran, l'observant quelques secondes. Elle lui sourit, comme amusée par la situation._

_Après cela, il remarqua facilement qu'elle gesticulait un peu plus des fesses à chaque pas. Il n'allait quand même pas regarder ça pendant des heures ! C'est juste que bon … Sa tenue … Enfin ses lacets noirs pour derrière … Ca ne cachait que très peu … Elle n'avait pas froid ? Mais il ne pouvait voir que la raie de ses … AHHHH ! Il n'allait pas faire ça ! Mais elle faisait tout pour qu'il l'observe à cet endroit !_

« Tu accélères, Kéran ? Sauf si tu préfères dormir dans la forêt cette nuit. Par contre, je te promets pas la vie sauve si tu fais ça. »

« AH ! Désolé, Katérina, j'arrive tout de suite ! » _répondit-il en marchant plus rapidement._

_Cette fille … Elle était sérieusement bizarre, plus que bizarre même. Tantôt violente, tantôt sympathique, il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'elle était réellement._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Un défi lancé

**Chapitre 18 : Un défi lancé**

« D'ailleurs, que je sache, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette forêt ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être dans ta chambre, à boire ton petit chocolat préparé avec soin par ta petite amie ? Enfin ta grande amie un peu conne sur les bords. » _demanda Katérina avec un sourire aux lèvres en voyant le visage déconfit de l'adolescent._

« Ce n'est pas … ma petite amie ! Et ne l'insulte pas, Katérina ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! Je te rappelle quand même que tu as tué son pokémon ! »

« Oh ? Mais dites-moi si je rêve ou non ! » _s'écria subitement l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés avant de se positionner en face de lui. Elle plaça une main sur ses bourses, les serrant avec force avant de reprendre : _« C'est mon coup là-dedans qui les as mises en route ou quoi ? Depuis quand tu me parles comme ça hein ? Je crois que je vais t'ordonner de siffler ! Aller ! Tu siffles maintenant ! Je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses ! »

« Mais … Mais arrête ! CA FAIT MAL ! Ca fait super mal même ! »

« Pfff … Même pas drôle … Je pensais que tu avais au moins grandi … Mais même de ce côté-là, ça semble être le calme plat ! » _annonça Katérina, retirant sa main alors qu'il se massait pendant quelques secondes l'entrejambe. Elle était juste folle à lier !_

« Est-ce que … je peux te répondre maintenant ? Ou tu vas encore essayer de … »

« De quoi ? De malaxer les boules ? Même pas en rêve, déjà qu'il va falloir que j'aille laver ma main. Toucher un puceau me répugne rien qu'à l'idée ! »

_Y avait l'art et la manière de parler ! Là, elle n'avait aucun des deux ! Comment est-ce qu'il était censé parler avec une telle femme hein ? COMMENT ? Il la regarda pendant quelques instants, s'apprêtant à reprendre un mouvement pour la dépasser et chercher lui-même la sortie de cette forêt. Il préférait encore …_

« Hey blaireau ? Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ? » _murmura Katérina avant de ramener une nouvelle fois sa lame à la hauteur du cou de Kéran._

« J'espérais pouvoir partir sans avoir besoin de ton aide, Katérina. Si c'est pour me faire frapper, je préfère encore … voir ailleurs si tu veux bien. » _dit-il sur un ton neutre, espérant ne pas la mettre en colère bien qu'il s'attendait à ce que ça soit le cas._

« Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu foutais dans cette putain de forêt que je sache ? »

« Et bien … En fait, je ne sais plus du tout. » _bafouilla Kéran._

« Oh bordel, tu te fous de ma gueule hein ? Dis-moi que tu te … »

« Mais pas du tout ! Je ne sais plus du tout pourquoi j'ai été dans cette forêt ! Je crois que c'était pour parler avec Swar ou m'entraîner mais après … »

« J'ai une méthode pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, petit con ! » _s'écria Katérina avant de planter sa lame dans le sol. Elle colla l'adolescent contre un arbre … avant de percuter son crâne avec le sien. Celui de Kéran émit un craquement sonore, signe que la force utilisée par Katérina avait brisé une partie de l'écorce de l'arbre derrière l'adolescent. Elle retira son front du sien, observant la tache ensanglantée alors que Kéran était à moitié sonné par le coup. Elle sifflota, s'adossant à un autre arbre, les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine._

« Dis, l'outil pour couper l'herbe, puisque ton jouet est assommé pour quelques minutes, tu veux pas plutôt me causer ? Au moins, je peux espérer un peu de conversation. »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir me rabaisser intellectuellement pour avoir un niveau de conversation qui nous permettrait d'avoir un dialogue auquel tu pourrais prendre part. »

« … Que … Espèce de baltringue ! » _s'écria subitement Katérina en réponse aux paroles de l'épée. Elle se redressa et dit en s'énervant : _« De quel droit tu te permets de me parler comme ça alors que ta seule utilité avec ce gamin, c'est qu'il puisse se gratter le cul correctement ? Je tente d'être sympa et … »

« D'après ma définition, la sympathie vocale n'est guère dans ton registre. Celle physique non plus. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur un être décérébré. Au moins, il semblerait que Kéran ne soit pas le seul idiot dans ce monde. Est-ce que cette planète a rendu les jeunes gens de plus en plus niais et stupides au fil des siècles ou n'est-ce qu'une impression ? »

« Toi, je crois que je vais te briser avant même que tu comprennes ce qui se passe ! »

« Bien entendu. Si tu penses en être capable, tu peux toujours essayer. Je ne te promets guère une réussite … Un peu comme la tentative de la personne qui a essayé de t'instruire la politesse. Visiblement, cela fut un échec cuisant. »

« J'ai deux lames et j'hésiterai pas à les utiliser, espèce de cure-dent. »

_Et bien ? Qu'elle les utilise alors. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ? L'arme ne se mû, comme si elle attendait son sort. Katérina était folle de rage. Elle sortit ses deux lames dans les airs avant de s'arrêter en entendant un petit gémissement de la part de Kéran. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, regardant où il se trouvait avant de sentir un liquide chaud qui s'écoulait le long de son front. Il poussa un cri de surprise tout en se relevant :_

« MAIS C'EST MON SANG ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

« Tsss … Visiblement, j'ai pas tapé assez fort. » _grogna Katérina avant d'abaisser ses armes. Cette épée ne perdait rien pour attendre. La première conversation allait être la dernière … Dès que l'adolescent aurait le dos tourné, elle allait facilement la briser._

« De quoi ? C'est … C'est toi ? Hein ? Katérina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? AH ! J'étais dans la forêt et ensuite, je me suis perdu, tu es venu et puis … Ouille, ouille, ouille … »

« Bon si t'arrives à faire deux pas en marchant droit, on va pas perdre de temps, tu bouges ton cul et tu te me suis. On a assez perdu de temps avec tes conneries. »

_Ses conneries ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé … Pourquoi est-ce que Katérina avait ses deux lames dirigées vers lui ? Enfin … Si elle voulait le tuer, elle aurait continué le mouvement non ? Il avait un peu de mal à raisonner correctement._

_Sur le trajet, il avait arrêté de regarder les fesses de Katérina, passant juste sa main droite plusieurs fois sur son front. Il se léchait même les doigts pour tenter de nettoyer le sang, gémissant un peu de douleur au contact de la blessure._

« D'ailleurs, tu m'as écouté par rapport à ce que je t'avais dit, Kéran ? » _demanda Katérina, s'arrêtant pour se retourner vers lui, les bras croisés.  
_

« A quel sujet, Katérina ? Si tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire, je ne suis pas sûr … »

« Au sujet des organisations, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? PUTAIN ! Pourquoi je me tartine un type aussi pourri que toi hein ? Qu'est-ce que je fous en fait ici ?! »

« Euh … Pas besoin de t'énerver non plus, Katérina. Sinon, pour te répondre, j'ai décidé de rejoindre une organisation mais il faut que je fasse mes preuves, voilà tout. »

_Hum ? C'était vrai ce mensonge ? Avec un type aussi indécis que lui, elle était plutôt méfiante, très méfiante même. Elle le regarda longuement, s'approchant de lui tout en se penchant un peu en avant pour mieux l'étudier. Elle pencha la tête sur la gauche, puis la droite. Il ne semblait pas mentir bien qu'elle le voyait trembler rien qu'au fait qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Une larve … C'était juste une grosse larve._

« Ah ouais ? Et au final, tu vas rejoindre quelle organisation ? Quelle guilde ? Que l'on rigole un peu tous les deux ensembles hein ? Je suis sûre que ça va être un truc bien fumeux comme … » _commença-t-elle à dire avant d'être coupée par Kéran._

« Je pensais rejoindre l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. »

_Elle s'immobilisa, comme stupéfaite par ce choix. Pendant une bonne minute, elle resta figée, l'adolescent tournant le visage. Est-ce qu'il avait dit une bêtise ou quoi ? Avec un peu d'appréhension, il posa son doigt sur le bras droit de Katérina, celle-ci réagissant aussitôt._

« OH BORDEL ! Mais t'es vraiment un bon ! » _s'écria t-elle avec amusement, s'écroulant à moitié sur lui. Elle se maintenait en passant ses bras autour de son cou, s'esclaffant comme si il venait de lui raconter une blague des plus drôles. Pourtant, Kéran rougissait violemment, sentant le corps de Katérina contre lui._

« Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Non mais tu n'arrives même pas à saisir ce que tu viens de balancer ? T'es vraiment trop fort quand tu le veux, Kéran ! Vraiment ! Dis-moi … J'ai une question des plus sérieuses, je peux te la poser si ça te dérange pas ? » _annonça Katérina avec ironie._

« Euh … Vas-y … toujours ? » _dit-il, un peu inquiet de la tournure des évènements._

« T'es con ou t'es con ? » _demanda t-elle calmement, retirant son corps de celui de Kéran._

« Mais mais mais … Qu'est-ce que … C'est quoi ça ? »

« Non mais je suis vraiment sérieuse ! C'est ça le pire ! HAHAHA ! »

_Alors pourquoi elle semblait tellement rire qu'elle en avait une crampe à l'estomac ? Elle se tenait le ventre, s'écroulant à genoux tandis qu'il était un peu en colère. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle dérision de sa part !_

« … Tu as terminé ou pas ? Que l'on reprenne … la route. »

« Oui … Oui … Bien entendu. Attends deux secondes, s'il te plaît. Le temps de reprendre mon souffle quoi … Je m'attendais pas à ça de ta part. »

« J'ai remarqué cela … Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis de la sorte … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle dans mes paroles ? »

« Rien, rien, c'est juste que … Ah non, je peux pas. Toi ? Toi ? Tu veux rentrer dans l'Enceinte aux Esclaves ? Ceux qui adorent torturer des spectres et les pokémons ténébreux ? Je pensais que tu blaguais au départ mais même pas … Et surtout, si je me rappelle un peu le caractère de ta petite copine, elle n'est pas du genre à apprécier de voir les autres souffrir hein ? T'es sûr qu'elle est d'accord ? »

« Elle n'est même pas au courant … » _murmura l'adolescent avant de baisser la tête._

« C'est bon ! Je t'adore ! » _s'égosilla Katérina._ « J'ai jamais vu un type encore plus stupide que toi ! Et pourtant, des cons, y en a partout sur cette planète ! Oh purée … J'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle … Encore une fois. Ca ne s'arrange pas hein ? Aller … Viens, on accélère sinon ta chaperonne risque de ne pas être contente. Je crois que je vais pouvoir te filer un petit conseil encore une fois. T'as l'air motivé pour foutre ta vie en l'air. »

_Ce n'était pas vraiment sympathique de sa part … mais elle avait un peu raison, il le savait. Ils recommencèrent à marcher ensembles, l'adolescent plongeant dans son mutisme pour éviter de prendre la parole. Il avait l'impression que s'il l'ouvrait encore, elle allait en rajouter. Et d'ailleurs, cette Katérina … était trop bizarre à son goût. Des fois, elle était violente, des fois, elle était plus que sympathique, des fois, elle était tout simplement insupportable. Alors … Comment la comprendre ?_

« Bon … Te voilà sorti de la forêt ! T'es content ? Sèche tes grosses larmes ! »

_Sécher ses larmes ? Mais il ne pleurait même pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle rac … Ah … Elle se moquait encore de lui ? Pff, ça en devenait lassant. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était sorti de la forêt, il se tourna vers Katérina, lui disant :_

« Merci beaucoup, Katérina. Sans toi, je serai encore en train de vagabonder. »

« Y a de fortes chances, oui ! Bon, maintenant, on se dirige vers ta cité de pouilleux, là où tu pourras dormir dans des draps rapiécés à côté de ta copine aux cheveux bleus ! »

« Laisse-tomber. Je pense que je peux retrouver mon chemin jusque-là. Il suffit juste que … Je ne me trompe pas… A gauche ou à droite ? »

« Droit dans ton cul. Tu fermes ta gueule et tu me suis. Sur la route, je vais te parler d'un truc pour que tu te fasses engager direct dans l'Enceinte aux Esclaves voir même n'importe quelle autre organisation si tu le désires ! »

« Ah bon ? Et comment ça ? Je suis prêt à t'écouter. » _murmura le garçon aux cheveux blancs comme ceux de Katérina, marchant à ses côtés._

« Hum … Disons que je sais où se trouverait une sorte de chef ténébreux. Tu sais, les spectres et les créatures ténébreuses, à la base, c'est pas forcément copains hein ? Mais en même temps, à l'intérieur même des spectres et des créatures ténébreuses, il y a aussi des dissensions, tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Chacun pour soi … C'est ça, Katérina ? »

« C'est correct ! Tu vois que t'es pas si con que ça hein ? Enfin, bon, on arrête là … En clair, des fois, il se peut que certains monstres … que ça soit des spectres ou un être ténébreux … dirige les autres. Dans les alentours, c'est lui le patron des créatures ténébreuses. Si tu arrives à le tuer, je te promets que les villageois pourront souffler au moins pour une bonne année. »

« Une bonne année … Cela voudrait dire alors que les personnes seraient heureuses ? »

« Heureuses ? Mais ta mère t'a loupé à la conception ou quoi ? Quel simplet utilise un tel mot ? Tu crois que tu fais ça pour tout le monde ou quoi ? Tu fais ça juste pour ta gueule ! Arrête de penser aux autres et soucie-toi simplement de toi d'accord ? » _dit-elle, plus amusée qu'en colère malgré la dureté de ses propos._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait cela ? Il lui posa la question mais elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, annonçant qu'elle trouvait cela drôle. Drôle ? Elle faisait simplement ça pour s'amuser ? Elle aussi, elle était plutôt stupide. Enfin, lui, il préférait éviter de lui annoncer quand même. Finalement, ils arrivèrent aux abords de la ville, pouvant l'apercevoir au loin. Finalement, elle lui annonça que le Tangalice se trouvait sur la petite montagne au nord, logeant à son sommet pour coordonner les attaques de créatures ténébreuses._

« Tu ne viens pas en ville ? Après ce que tu as fait … Je peux essayer de te trouver une chambre discrètement car je ne sais pas où tu dors … »

« Même pas en rêve, je fais pas l'aumône. Et j'ai pas besoin de remerciement. Prépare-toi juste à sortir ton arme … CAR ME VOILA ! »

_Hein quoi ?! Il eut à peine le temps de retirer Swar de son fourreau que Katérina le frappa de l'une de ses lames, les deux armes se percutant violemment._

« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir ! Maintenant, je me barre ! »

_HEY ! Mais qu'elle attendait un peu ! Qu'est-ce que ça … voulait dire ? Il tenta un mouvement vers elle mais Katérina fit plusieurs mouvements en arrière avant de sauter dans un arbre. Pourquoi … elle partait aussi vite ? Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas remarqué sur le moment … mais la parade avait été instinctive … avec Swar. Il ne semblait même pas se soucier de l'épée qu'il avait achetée. Bizarre. Enfin bon, pour aujourd'hui, il avait sa dose d'émotions. Il allait devoir parler avec Sélia au sujet de ce Tangalice._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Un homme solitaire

**Chapitre 19 : Un homme solitaire**

« Dis … Swar … Je t'ai jamais posé la question mais qu'est-ce que tu penses de Katérina ? »

« Elle est comme toi. Particulièrement stupide et irrespectueuse. » _répondit l'arme alors que l'adolescent n'avait pas quitté sa place depuis que Katérina était partie._

« Ah. Bon. Si elle est comme moi, c'est qu'elle doit être sûrement une chic fille. Merci beaucoup, j'ai obtenu la réponse que je voulais. »

_Il venait de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ? Ou alors tout simplement de se moquer de lui ? L'arme alla se taire. Ce n'était pas la peine de parler si c'était pour que Kéran fasse ce genre de réfléxions. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent retourna en ville, se dirigeant vers l'auberge où il dormait quotidiennement avec Sélia. Au passage, la jeune femme n'était pas encore rentrée. Hum … Il allait l'attendre et lui parler de son idée. Il espérait qu'elle apprécierait. Enfin, il allait éviter quand même de parler de l'organisation qu'il tentait de rejoindre._

_Finalement, au bout de deux longues heures où il s'était endormi, il fut réveillé par la jeune femme, celle-ci lui souriant affectueusement. Elle lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi. Il hocha la tête, mettant une main devant sa bouche avant de dire :_

« Euh …Sélia … Tu étais où ? Enfin non … Ce n'est pas le plus important. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Enfin, c'est une idée pour qu'on rentre dans une organisation. »

« Hum ? Et bien, tu peux la poser non ? Je t'écoute avec attention, Kéran. » _répondit Sélia._

« J'ai appris qu'il y avait un spectre ou une créature ténébreuse bien plus forte que les autres dans les environs. Est-ce que tu es au courant de ça ? »

« C'est exact … J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Il faut dire qu'à force de faire mon travail d'extermination, je reçois quelques informations plus ou moins à ce sujet. »

« Il semblerait que ça soit un Tengalice … Mais je ne sais pas quelle créature c'est exactement. Est-ce qu'il existe plusieurs Tengalices ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Mais oui, c'est un Tengalice. Enfin … Je pense qu'il possède surement un corps humain. » _annonça la jaune femme calmement, retirant son armure pour pouvoir souffler un peu. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'adolescent s'étant lui-même mis correctement pour ne pas la gêner avec ses jambes._

« Donc … Il va falloir tuer un homme ? Est-ce que tu as … déjà tué quelqu'un, Sélia ? »

« Est-ce que tu es stupide, Kéran ? Tu m'as déjà vue normalement en tuer plusieurs même. C'est pourtant facile … à deviner. Lorsqu'un homme est possédé, il n'y a que peu de chances de le sauver. C'est pourquoi je t'ai toujours demandé de faire attention. »

« Oui … Mais visiblement, ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose. » _murmura-t-il en jetant un bref regard à ses deux épées qui étaient posées sur le bureau. Hum. Il n'était pas réellement possédé, simplement son arme. C'est pourquoi c'était moins grave que ce qu'il croyait. Mais bon, ce n'était pas non plus la joie hein ? Il ne fallait pas croire !_

« Et au final ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de cette idée ? » _demanda Kéran avec appréhension._

« Hum … Je ne sais pas vraiment … Déjà toute seule, je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. Je ne surestime pas mes forces, loin de là. C'est pourquoi j'évite de penser que je pourrai réussir à le battre. Il y a de fortes chances que l'on se fasse battre … sauf si tu arrives à t'entraîner plus que correctement entre temps. Je pense qu'à nous deux, nous pouvons y arriver. Mais pour cela, il va falloir faire bien plus d'efforts, Kéran. »

« Donc tu veux bien que je vienne avec toi quand ça arrivera ? Enfin … Quand on ira ? » _dit l'adolescent, la jeune femme lui souriant._

« Bien entendu ! Tu ne penses quand même pas que j'allais y aller seule hein ? Je ne suis pas folle à ce point … Et dis-toi que même les organisations n'arrivent pas à abattre cette créature. Cela veut dire qu'elle est bien plus puissante qu'on ne le croit. Je pense surtout qu'elle s'est très bien entourée et donc … que ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. »

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que l'on risque de combattre d'autres spectres ? »

« Spectres ou monstres ténébreux … Y a de fortes chances. » _murmura la jeune femme._

_Ah … Bon … Katérina lui avait annoncé ça sans le prévenir au sujet des quelques … renforts… Ah mais non, c'était logique. Si ce monstre en dirigeait d'autres, c'était normal que ces autres … viennent l'aider en cas de pépins. Bref, ils allaient devoir affronter le menu-fretin avant d'affronter le chef de la bande._

« Pour l'heure, il vaut mieux que l'on aille se reposer. Tu vas me raconter ce que tu as fait de ta journée ? Et inversement bien entendu. »

« Euh … Ce n'est pas forcément très important. J'ai été dans la forêt et … »

« Tu as été dans la forêt ? Tout seul ? Tu aurais pu te faire attaquer ! KERAN ! Il faut vraiment que je te mette une laisse et t'attache à ton lit pour que tu ne fasses plus de bêtises ou quoi ? Même les pokémons sauvages attaquent les humains ! »

« … … … Sélia ? Je pensais que tu voulais que je t'accompagne. Si tu t'énerves parce que je vais seul dans la forêt, je ne crois pas que je vais te rassurer très longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose car je serai à tes côtés. Bon, au final, je crois que la conversation est déjà terminée. Descendons pour aller manger un peu. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte._

« Ensuite, nous irons nous reposer, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement, Kéran. Avance au lieu de rester sur place. » _annonça Sélia en ouvrant la porte, invitant Kéran à passer de l'autre côté. Le duo descendit les marches._

Pour le reste de la journée, ils allèrent dormir, celle-ci ayant été rude pour les deux personnes. L'un comme l'autre avait eu son quota d'émotions fortes. Kéran avait même eut le droit à la présence de Katérina. Quoi de … mieux … non ?

_Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, devenant des semaines avant qu'il ne soit enfin décidé que les deux personnes se rendraient à la montagne. Oh … Elle avait tenu à prévenir l'aubergiste que peut-être, ils ne reviendraient pas. Sur le coup, Kéran s'était demandé le pourquoi d'une telle phrase mais quand elle expliqua à l'aubergiste où ils allaient, celui-ci fut plus qu'étonné, les traitant de fous. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, il demanda à Sélia :_

« Tu étais obligée de le prévenir ? Ca sert à quoi ? »

« A ta notoriété, Kéran. A ta notoriété. A ta popularité si tu préfères. »

« Hein ? Que comment ? Comment nous faire insulter de fous va nous aider ? » _questionna Kéran, regardant la jeune femme avec étonnement._

« Et bien … Si des fous arrivent à s'en sortir, cela ne voudrait-il pas dire que … Nous sommes encore plus forts qu'ils ne le pensaient ? Imagine un instant que l'on vainque notre ennemi ? Que l'on ramène sa tête ? Nous serons acclamés et … »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais autant attirée par la célébrité, Sélia. » _murmura l'adolescent, un peu surpris par la réaction de Sélia._

« Ce n'est pas une question de célébrité, Kéran. C'est même tout le contraire. Je ne cherche pas à être célèbre. Simplement, ils nous féliciteront lorsque nous reviendrons. Cela nous ouvrira encore plus facilement les portes des organisations. »

« Je vois … Je vois, c'est sûrement une bonne idée, je te fais confiance, Sélia. »

_De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix hein ? Comme si elle avait été capable de lire dans ses pensées, elle rigola, le tirant un peu vers elle pour accélérer le pas. Ils quittèrent la ville assez rapidement, Kéran ne faisant que suivre Sélia. Au loin, la montagne où normalement se trouvait ce fameux … Tengalice c'est ça ?_

« Combien d'heures de marche environ pour arriver là-bas, Sélia ? »

« J'ai déjà prévu le coup pendant que tu dormais ce matin. Il y a de quoi tenir deux à trois jours dans le sac que je porte sur mon dos. »

« Une armure plus un sac … Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je le porte en plus de celui que j'ai déjà sur moi ? » _demanda l'adolescent tandis qu'elle hochait la tête négativement._

« Pas question, Kéran. Tu n'es pas assez costaud pour ça. Sinon, si on se fait attaquer, tu n'auras alors qu'à me défendre. Ça me permettra de voir s'il vaut mieux rebrousser chemin ou alors tout simplement continuer à avancer. En fait, la durée du trajet dépendra des créatures que l'on combattra en face de nous. Tu as compris, Kéran ? »

« Ca ne m'a pas l'air très difficile à comprendre … Oui … Je pense que c'est bon. » _termina-t-il de dire bien qu'il était quand même un peu offusqué qu'elle ne veuille pas de son aide._

_Finalement, la ville s'éloigna peu à peu de leur vue, Kéran se retournant plusieurs fois pour la regarder. Avec Sélia, il n'avait pas à avoir peur de se perdre … n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, aucun pokémon ténébreux ou spectral ne fut en travers de leur chemin. Non, c'était même le calme plat. Au bout de quatre heures de route, une pause fut déclarée par Sélia, les deux personnes s'asseyant face à face pour manger un morceau. Pendant qu'elle dégustait son petit repas, il demanda :_

« Est-ce que c'est normal que nous ne soyons pas tombé sur un seul monstre ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, Kéran. Visiblement, soit ils nous attendent au bout, soit ils sont morts. Je pencherai plutôt pour la première solution. Nous allons droit vers un piège … Mais comme nous sommes au courant, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter à ce sujet. »

« Ah bon ? Euh … Si tu le dis, Sélia. C'est juste que je trouve ça un peu étrange, rien de plus. » _termina-t-il de dire avant d'engloutir un morceau à son tour._

« Rien d'étonnant, je te dirai bien de ne pas t'inquiéter mais ça serait parfaitement inutile puisque c'est plus angoissant qu'autre chose. »

« Je me sens encore moins rassuré. J'aurai mieux fait de me taire. »

_Elle émit un petit rire avant de se lever, faisant craquer son cou. Bon ! S'il avait terminé de manger, ils pouvaient peut-être se remettre en route ? L'adolescent fini son repas, regardant autour de lui. Ils continuaient de suivre le chemin qui les emmenait à la montagne mais … Il n'y avait rien du tout. Pourtant, autour d'eux, avec ces rochers, ces quelques arbres, cela pouvait promettre une embuscade … mais rien de rien._

« … … … Vraiment. » _dit-il tout simplement, cherchant à faire la conversation alors que la montagne n'était plus très loin. Cela se sentait à ses pieds, le terrain étant de plus en plus dur et difficile. Sélia se tourna vers lui, prenant sa main._

« Accroche-toi bien au cas où … On ne sait pas … Une mauvaise chute et ça pourrait être la dégringolade. Même si cette montagne ressemble plus à un petit mont qu'autre chose, on est jamais sûr hein ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vraiment quoi ? »

« Euh … Je ne vais pas me répéter. J'espère juste que nous arrivons bientôt. »

« Ca ne devrait plus tarder. Tu sais, Kéran. C'est une habitude de marcher autant. Si tu veux rentrer dans une organisation comme la Sainte Alliance, ce genre de marche sera commune. Tu ne pourras pas te plaindre à chaque fois hein ? »

« Mais je ne me plains pas, Sélia. Pas du tout … Je suis juste ennuyé. »

« Ennuyé ? Hum … Tu préfères donc avoir à affronter des pokémons et donc t'affaiblir avant de combattre le Tengalice ? Tu as tellement de choses à apprendre, Kéran. »

_Elle avait dit cela avec un ton un peu amusé mais aussi … ironique. Elle se moquait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'il était trop impétueux, elle n'avait pas forcément tort. Mais bon, il faisait quand même pas mal d'efforts pour paraître bien ! Peut-être qu'il n'y arrivait pas et que c'était ça son problème mais il tentait de faire de son mieux ! De toute façon, qu'il se plaigne ou non, la montagne n'allait pas se rapprocher plus rapidement._

« Nous y voilà, Kéran ! Nous sommes proches du sommet ! »

_Hein ? Comment ? Il fut plus que surpris, regardant autour de lui avec étonnement. C'est vrai … Ils étaient déjà en hauteur ? Mais comment ? Est-ce que simplement parce qu'il ruminait ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes ? A force de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante, ils avaient avancé sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte._

« Kéran … Nous avons donc de la compagnie visiblement. » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Lui ? Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées._

_C'est vrai … Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il n'y avait personne ou presque. Il n'y avait qu'un être en face d'eux alors qu'ils étaient proches du sommet du mont. C'était un homme qui devait être proche de ses trente ans. Long cheveux noirs, un bandeau blanc sur le front, il avait les yeux fermés alors qu'il était assis sur un rocher. Avec lenteur, il murmura :_

« Vous étiez donc deux … Est-ce vous les responsables ? »

_De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Responsable de quoi ? Il aimerait bien le savoir mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il allait avoir une réponse. L'homme ne fit aucun mouvement, Sélia sortant néanmoins ses deux petites haches. Elle chuchota :_

« Kéran … Tu n'arrives pas à voir l'aura sombre autour de lui ? Cet homme est bien possédé. Observe voir … son corps. Nous avons affaire au Tengalice. »

« Un débutant ? S'il n'arrive pas à apercevoir que je possède ce corps, je me demande comment vous avez pu arriver jusqu'ici … sans aucun problème. »

_Sans aucun problème ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et il n'aimait pas vraiment se faire insulter de débutant ! Oh, c'était la vérité mais quand même ! La vérité n'était pas toujours bonne à dire ! Pas du tout même ! L'homme fit un simple mouvement du bras droit._

« Vous n'êtes que deux … Dont une personne qui ne semble pas savoir se battre, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la situation ? »

_Mais lui expliquer quoi ? Sélia ne semblait pas vouloir lui adresser la parole tandis que l'adolescent sortait son épée. Enfin, celle qu'il avait achetée ! Swar restait bien rangée dans son fourreau. L'homme se leva finalement, permettant de mieux l'observer. Deux mètres … Il devait bien mesurer deux mètres et portait une longue veste blanche de tissu qui lui allait jusqu'au bas des jambes. Dessous, on pouvait apercevoir des vêtements noirs, eux aussi en tissu … mais aussi une lame qui brillait ?_

« Je vois … Vous ne voulez pas me répondre. Je conçois que cela n'est guère plaisant de parler avec son ennemi. Je ne saurais jamais comment avez-vous réussi à battre ceux et celles qui étaient sous mes ordres mais cela m'importe que peu maintenant. Préparez-vous donc. » _annonça l'homme, ouvrant ses yeux pour laisser paraître deux yeux dorés._

« Sé … Sélia ! Je les vois maintenant ! Je la vois maintenant ! » _s'écria Kéran, remarquant l'épais voile noir qui flottait autour du corps de l'homme. C'était … C'était cela quand on était possédé par quelqu'un ? Mais ça n'avait rien à voir … avec auparavant !_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Faire durer le plaisir

**Chapitre 20 : Faire durer le plaisir**

« Je me nomme Ebizaka … Je suis le Tengalice que vous recherchiez apparemment. Je suis celui qui gère les créatures ténébreuses de cette zone depuis des années. Bien que je ne paraisse pas, je possède ce corps dix ans environ. Je le connais parfaitement et je sais comment le manipuler de telle sorte que ses capacités soient optimales. »

« Je me nomme Kéran et la jeune femme avec moi s'appelle Sélia. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te présenter, Kéran. Nos adversaires n'ont guère besoin de connaître nos noms … même si ce sont les dernières choses qu'ils entendront. » _murmura Sélia, serrant un peu les dents__ en même temps que ses deux armes.  
_

« Ce qu'elle dit est correct … Vous ne devriez pas me donner vos noms aussi facilement. Néanmoins, j'ai fait de même de mon côté … Donc, ainsi, nous sommes quittes tous les trois. Voulez-vous venir à deux contre moi ? Ou voulez-vous un combat pour l'honneur ? »

_Un combat pour l'honneur ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il se tourna vers Sélia, celle-ci ne semblant guère intéressée par la proposition de l'homme en face d'eux. Elle répliqua sèchement :_

« Qu'est-ce que l'honneur pour une créature comme toi hein ? Ne te moque pas de moi … Tu sais que tu as peu de chances de t'en sortir face à nous alors tu utilises des moyens plus que vils pour nous manipuler. Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! »

« Euh … Tu es sûre qu'il pensait réellement ça, Sélia ? Même si il est possédé … Il me parait quand même normal … Enfin, pas fou ou manipulateur contrairement à ce que tu sembles vouloir lui montrer. Enfin … C'est ce que je pense hein ? Je n'en sais rien de plus. »

« Tu penses très mal, Kéran, ça ne change pas de tes habitudes. Une créature ténébreuse reste une créature ténébreuse, qu'importe la forme qu'elle emprunte. »

_Ce n'était pas très sympathique de sa part … mais il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison à ce sujet. Il n'était pas un modèle d'intelligence et il pouvait se faire trop facilement manipuler par ses adversaires. C'était même un peu trop souvent le cas avec Katérina d'ailleurs. Hum … Il se demandait où elle était._

Ebizaka resta debout et immobile, sortant tout simplement son arme qui était un katana à la garde rouge, de nombreux losanges dorés gravés dessus. Néanmoins, à part ce geste, il n'en fit aucun autre, puis il reprit la parole :

« Normalement … Mes sbires étaient présents le long de la montagne. D'après ce que je crois comprendre, vous n'en avez rencontré aucun ? »

« Oui, oui … C'est exact ! Nous sommes venus avec … »

_Encore une fois, Sélia tendit sa main vers la bouche de l'adolescent pour qu'il se taise. Ca ne servait à rien de parler, ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'elle lui disait ou quoi ? Vraiment … Des fois, Kéran pouvait être un vrai boulet. Bon ! Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et inquiétant. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui venait vers cette montagne mais qui ? Elle n'était pas au courant qu'une …_

_Le corps de Sélia s'écroula au sol, la jeune femme s'étant évanouie sous le puissant coup qu'elle venait de recevoir dans la nuque. Ebizaka ne fit pas un seul mouvement alors que Kéran cria de surprise en apercevant une adolescente qu'il reconnaissait que trop facilement._

« Vraiment … Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ennuyeuse cette truie … Salut, Kéran ! Bien dormi avec elle ? Visiblement, tu lui as parlé du pokémon au sommet de la montagne hein ? Tu ne peux jamais fermer ta gueule quand il le faut, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Katérina ? De … De … Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? SELIA ! »

_L'adolescent s'approcha de la jeune femme évanouie, cherchant à voir si elle n'avait aucun problème tandis qu'il tremblait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Katérina venait de faire une telle chose ? Puis subitement, toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers ce qui avait été dit, fait ou vu depuis le début. Elle … C'était elle qui lui avait annoncé où se trouvait Ebizaka. Puis ensuite, le chemin normalement occupé par les spectres et les créatures ténébreuses … Mais il n'y avait rien, rien du tout même ! Alors, quand Ebizaka avait annoncé que ce n'était pas normal, il avait été aussi surpris que lui … jusqu'à maintenant._

« KATERINA ! C'est toi qui a tué ces spectres ! »

« Bravo ! Tu vois que ça t'arrive de réfléchir ! Même si j'avoue que sur le coup, tu m'as impressionnée ! Je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais aussi rapidement, Kéran. »

« Katérina … Tu es donc responsable de la mort de mes compagnons. As –tu une explication raisonnable pour expliquer de tels actes ? A part bien entendu la folie. »

« Je trouvais cela plutôt distrayant. Par contre, ils n'étaient pas vraiment très costauds. »

« Il s'avère donc que je me suis trompé … sur la personne à éliminer. » _murmura calmement Ebizaka, pointant son katana vers Katérina._

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux faire ? » _chuchota doucement Katérina, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de sortir ses deux armes. S'il voulait se battre, elle n'allait pas se priver. Néanmoins, l'homme au katana fit quelques pas en reculant._

« Qu'est-ce que tu … es réellement, femme ? »

« Oh ! Ce que je suis ne te concerne pas, petit gars ! Bon … Kéran, t'as fini de larmoyer et de te plaindre ? Ce n'est pas que ça me fait chier mais je suis pas venue pour te voir pleurer ! »

« Mais mais mais … Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Katérina ? » _bafouilla l'adolescent, essayant de traîner Sélia pour la mettre à l'abri, ou du moins hors de portée d'Ebizaka._

« Je vais pas me répéter bordel ! J'avais envie de me distraire ! De m'amuser quoi ! BORDEL ! JE T'ORDONNE DE LE BUTER MAINTENANT ! »

« MAIS MAIS MAIS ! Je ne peux pas me battre sans Sélia ! »

« Bon, le petit ténébreux, tu peux attendre deux secondes ? J'ai des noix à briser. »

_Des … noix à briser ? Ebizaka haussa un sourcil, un peu intrigué par les paroles de l'adolescente avant de la voir se rapprocher de Kéran. D'un coup sec, le genou de Katérina se plaça dans les bourses de l'adolescent, le faisant crier de douleur.  
_

« … … … Même si je ne fais que posséder ce corps, je compatis à ta douleur de mâle. »

« Ah ! Pour avoir mal, t'en fait pas qu'il a eu mal le petit salaud hein ? PAS VRAI KERAN ?! T'arrête quand d'être une tafiole ? »

« Quand … Quand tu arrêteras de me taper là … »

_Et en plus, il faisait de la rébellion ! Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur avant qu'elle ne le prenne par le bras, le forçant à se relever. Elle lui murmura doucement dans le creux de l'oreille :_

« Je te conseille de faire du bon boulot si tu ne veux pas que je te les brise définitivement. »

« Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que tu veux … Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire réellement ? C'est quoi … C'est quoi ton objectif réellement ? »

« Oh … Tu peux encore poser des questions ? C'est un petit conseil si tu veux survivre : ne t'avise surtout pas de me demander mon âge. »

_HEIN ? Mais ce n'était pas du tout ça qu'il pensait ! Ce n'était pas cette question qu'il voulait lui poser ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle était complètement dérangée ou quoi ? Elle … Elle voulait quoi au final ? C'est ça qu'il devait savoir !_

« Bute-le … C'est un ordre, Kéran. » t_ermina t-elle de dire._

_Il hocha la tête positivement, ne taisant , ne prononcant plus aucune parole alors qu'il tenait son épée fermement. Ne plus rien dire … Juste combattre … C'était tout … Il devait juste combattre. Ebizaka avait observé la scène d'un air détaché, prenant finalement la parole :_

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette femme mais tu ne devrais plus traîner avec elle. »

« Je … Je ne devrais plus parler … » _murmura l'adolescent._

« J'ai l'impression que le démon en ce lieu n'est guère celui auquel on s'attendait. » _termina de dire l'homme, pointant son katana maintenant vers Kéran._

« Les apparences sont trompeuses … Les apparences sont trompeuses. »

« C'est exact … Ne te fie jamais à ce que tu vois … C'est bien le dernier conseil que j'ai à te donner avant que tu ne périsses de ma lame, Kéran. » _murmura l'homme à l'adolescent._

_Hahaha ! Il éclata de rire avant de sangloter, des larmes s'écoulant le long de son visage. Il était pitoyable au point que même son adversaire voulait lui donner un conseil ? C'était ça … Il ne savait pas se battre ! Il ne savait pas du tout se battre ! C'était seulement ça qu'il pouvait admettre ! Il était nul ! Complètement nul et il n'allait rien réussir !_

_Sans attendre plus longtemps, Ebizaka fonça vers lui, donnant un coup en direction de sa hanche. En réponse à ça, Kéran se protégea la hanche avec son arme, les deux lames se percutèrent. Ebizaka fit un saut en arrière, observant l'adolescent qui tremblait de tout son corps, comme apeuré et effrayé par ce combat._

« Pourquoi … es-tu devenu un combattant ? »

« Car je voulais servir à quelque chose … » _murmura Kéran._

« Plus de baston, moins de blabla, les deux bouffons ! » _cria Katérina, assise sur un rocher, les jambes croisées, ses deux lames plantées dans le sol à côté d'elle.  
_

« Un véritable monstre … Même moi, je ne peux guère lutter contre elle sans risquer mon existence. Il vaut mieux pour toi que je te tue dès maintenant. » _annonça Ebizaka._

Et c'était quoi le rapport entre ce qu'il pensait de Katérina et ça ? HEIN ? HEIN ? Il avait besoin de le savoir car il avait terriblement peur sur ce coup ! Ah … Ah … Ah … L'homme fonça une nouvelle fois vers lui, tentant une attaque à la verticale avant que l'adolescent ne pare le coup comme si de rien n'était.

« Deux fois de suite … et avec une telle facilité. Ce n'est pas normal. » _souffla Ebizaka bien que ses paroles n'arrivèrent pas à Kéran._

_Ce n'était pas normal … Ce n'était pas possible. Si cet enfant était un débutant, alors comment pouvait-il réussir à parer ses coups ? Il y avait quelque chose d'illogique dans cette histoire. Il devait trouver en quoi ! Il recommença à donner des coups, certains plus puissants que les autres tout en étudiant ce que l'adolescent faisait. Malgré la peur, le fait qu'il ne répliquait pas, il arrivait toujours à parer les coups comme si …_

« Son épée est vivante. Je viens de comprendre … Hum … »

_Il donna un coup bien plus violent que les autres, Kéran se faisant repousser au loin en arrière, roulant sur plusieurs mètres en direction du vide. Néanmoins, Katérina l'arrêta d'un simple coup de pied dans les côtes, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur._

« Debout le cloporte ! Tu ne crois pas abandonné maintenant hein ? »

« AIE ! MAIS TU N'ES PAS OB… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend au vilain garçon ? » _murmura Katérina, qui s'était penchée pour bloquer ses lèvres avec l'une de ses mains. _« C'est des façons de remercier la personne qui vient de te sauver le vie ? Tu aurais préféré peut-être passer par-dessus bord ? Il n'y a aucun problème à cela, je peux même t'y aider ! » _dit-elle alors qu'il bafouillait quelques remerciements._ « Ah … Mais voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Aller ! Fais des efforts et bute-moi ce type ! C'est compris ? Alors, tu arrêtes de glander et de te taper une branlette et tu bouges ton boule ! » _cria Katérina, donnant une claque sur les fesses de Kéran après qu'il ait avancé._

_Mais c'était qui le garçon entre eux deux ? Elle avait quand même de ces manières plus que douteuses ! Et puis … Elle ne voulait pas toujours du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, il s'imaginait des choses de plus en plus bizarres à cause d'elle._

C'était vraiment perturbant … autant que le regard inquisiteur d'Ebizaka sur lui-même. Il se posait quand même une sacrée question à son sujet ou quoi ? Ebizaka dirigea sa lame vers le sol, prenant la parole sur un ton neutre bien qu'un peu étonné :

« Pourquoi combats-tu avec lui ? »

« Hein ? Avec qui ? » _demanda Kéran, regardant à gauche et à droite. Il ne parlait quand même pas à Katérina, il le savait d'après le regard dirigé vers lui et non vers l'adolescente. Alors à qui … Est-ce que … Il avait déjà compris ? Il espérait que non … mais il ne faisait pas d'illusions._ « Si tu parles de mon arme, je … »

« Je m'adresse bien à la créature à l'intérieur. Pourquoi combats-tu contre moi ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être un spectre d'après ce que je peux sentir. »

_Ce n'était pas un spectre ? Qu'est-ce que … ça voulait dire ? Swar n'était pas un spectre ? Mais alors, qui était à l'intérieur de son arme ? Swar se fit entendre :_

« Je suis mon propre chemin. Je ne suis l'esclave de personne. Je n'ai guère besoin d'autres créatures spectrales ou ténébreuses en face de moi. »

« Quitte à combattre ceux issus des mêmes origines que toi ? Tu es un être ténébreux, comme moi. Nous ne devrions pas nous battre l'un contre l'autre … Non pas alors que tu es manipulé par un humain. » _répondit Ebizaka assez sèchement._

« Hum ? Qui a dit que j'étais manipulé par cet humain ? Est-ce que je donne cette impression ? Peut-être est-ce le cas … Néanmoins, je suis libre d'avoir mes propres convictions et avis à ce sujet. »

« Et pour cela, tu n'hésites pas à protéger cet humain ? »

_Swar ? Le protéger ? Et comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? L'adolescent posa son regard sur l'arme, attendant sa réponse. Celle-ci ne tarda pas, la lame venant tracer une entaille sur la propre joue de Kéran, lui arrachant un énième cri de surprise. HEY ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il posa la question à Swar qui lui répondit :_

« Ne te déconcentre pas du combat, cela pourrait t'être mortel. »

« Mais c'est pas une raison pour m'entailler comme ça ! Vous êtes vraiment tous cinglés ou quoi ? » _hurla l'adolescent, remarquant son erreur._

Il se tourna vers Katérina, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas lui en vouloir. Mais celle-ci avait les bras croisés à hauteur de sa poitrine, les jambes elles aussi croisées. Elle avait la tête des mauvais jours, enfin, le visage sérieux et neutre. Elle ne disait rien, attendant simplement la suite du combat comme si toute cette histoire ne la concernait pas. Mais ils avaient quand même intérêt à se dépêcher car sinon …


	21. Chapitre 21 : Un long combat

**Chapitre 21 : Un long combat**

_Sans même attendre que l'adolescent ne reprenne la parole, l'homme s'élança vers lui, donnant plusieurs coups de katana qui furent parés les uns après les autres. Malgré son incapacité à se battre correctement, Kéran pouvait compter sur Swar pour le protéger mais pour combien de temps ? L'adolescent tenta bien quelques mouvements pour contre-attaquer mais ça ne servait à rien, c'était à peine si il pouvait bouger, étant obligé de reculer.  
_

« Lassant. » _murmura Katérina en posant une main sur sa bouche, ne semblant guère apprécier le combat, surtout qu'il n'avait rien de bien fameux._

« Et si tu venais m'aider plutôt hein ? »

_Elle ? Venait l'aider ? Et puis quoi encore. Elle lui fit un geste grossier de sa main droite, comme pour bien lui montrer qu'il avait tout simplement à se bouger le cul s'il voulait s'en tirer. Il n'était pas plus con qu'un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'il se débrouille comme un grand et qu'il ne fasse pas chier. Pfff … Quel boulet ce type !_

_Que faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Ebizaka ne semblait même pas être sérieux dans ses attaques ! D'habitude, on se battait au katana en frappant avec le côté non ? Et là, ce type essayait de le planter avec sa lame ! C'était peut-être efficace mais moins bien qu'en voulant le trancher ! HA ! Il s'écroula en arrière à cause d'une pierre, tombant sur les fesses. ZUT ZUT ET ZUT ! Il ne devait pas perdre de temps avec …_

_Il roula en arrière, semblant surpris de sa petite prouesse technique avant de gémir. Faire ça sur de la pierre, ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Mais au moins, il venait d'éviter le katana qui se planta dans la pierre ! MAINTENANT ! Sans même chercher à se placer correctement, il se redressa en titubant, puis couru vers l'homme avec son épée dans ses deux mains._

… … … Que … Que … Quoi ? Un pied s'était logé dans sa tête, le repoussant avec violence en arrière. Son crâne percuta le sol, du sang s'en écoulant alors qu'il était sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé près d'Ebizaka, il avait espéré l'attaquer … pendant qu'il retirait son épée. Mais mais mais … L'homme avait réagi en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans la tête.

« Swar … Dis Swar … Je suis … stupide, hein ? »

« Ne le remarques-tu que maintenant, Kéran ? Pourtant, cela est récurrent chez toi. » _murmura l'épée alors que l'adolescent restait parfaitement immobile, couché sur le sol._

« Mais … Mais mais … Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de mourir ? Pour juste avoir la possibilité … de me battre ? Je ne sais plus … Je ne voulais pas que Sélia soit seule à se battre. Pas après que je t'ai découvert … Je veux me rendre plus utile. »

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Dors maintenant … » _murmura calmement l'épée alors qu'il fermait les yeux, plongeant dans son sommeil._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Swar ? » _demanda Katérina en se redressant de son rocher._

« Je le laisse faire le vide dans son esprit embrouillé. »

… … … _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retrouvait devant les décombres de sa maison ? Où est-ce qu'il était ? Ah … Il s'en rappelait … Il était dans son village. Son village qui était en proie aux spectres et aux créatures ténébreuses habituellement. Il s'était mis à marcher lentement, très lentement, sans réellement savoir où il allait. Les mains dans les poches, il régressait comme si de rien n'était._

« Je suis redevenu jeune … Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis mort ? Si je suis mort, je vais me rappeler de tout, n'est-ce-pas ? »

_Se rappeler de tout parce qu'il était mort, c'était une drôle de notion. Mais … Ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire, non ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait encore penser ? Il se rappelait ce qui s'était passé il y a peu de temps … Il avait voulu se battre contre une créature ténébreuse mais cela s'était très mal passé. Très très mal passé même … Sélia s'était faite attaquée par Katérina qui l'avait assommée, lui avait dû combattre Ebizaka sans réussir à le toucher. Et la dernière chose dont il se rappelait …_

« Je me suis pris un coup de pied en pleine face … et puis plus rien, le vide … AH ! Non ! Swar m'a dit de dormir et je me suis endormi ? »

_Dormir en plein combat. Hahaha … Il émit un petit rire qui n'avait pourtant rien d'amusé. Non, c'était tout le contraire, c'était un rire bien pitoyable, de ceux où on reconnaissait parfaitement à quel point on était lamentable. Lui ? Protéger Sélia alors qu'il s'endormait pendant un combat ? Stupide … Il n'était qu'un type stupide ! Juste stupide et rien d'autre ! Il n'y avait que lui pour réagir de la sorte ! Quel idiot mais quel idiot !_

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Si c'était un rêve, je devrais normalement voir défiler ce que je désire … Ou alors, est-ce une partie de ma mémoire ? »

_Une partie de sa mémoire qui l'avait emmené devant les décombres de chez lui ? Drôle de réflexion qu'il avait … C'était particulièrement idiot même. Brrrr … Surtout qu'il remarquait que malgré sa marche, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire de spécial ? Ce n'était pas normal … Dans son rêve, il pouvait aller là où il le désirait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi … _

« Ahhhhhhhh ! MAMAN ! PAPA ! MAMAN ! »

_Hein ? Maintenant, il entendait des cris … et il apercevait un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs ? C'était lui ? Est-ce que sa vision était faussée ? Il avait déjà les cheveux blancs ? Après cet incident ? Les évènements avaient étaient aussi violents que ça ait changé de couleur comme ça en un instant ? C'était perturbant et surtout, il était taché de sang._

« Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve du jour où j'ai été sauvé par Sélia ? J'aurai pu vraiment choisir un autre mo … AH ! NON ! »

_C'était bien lui qui venait de hurler en apercevant une forme ténébreuse qui apparaissait devant le jeune garçon. NON NON ET NON ! IL NE VOULAIT PLUS Y PENSER ! PLUS Y PENSER DU TOUT ! C'était … C'était ce Léopardus … Celui qui était responsable de la mort de ses parents ! Ce foutu chat à l'apparence violette et jaune ! AH … AH ! Et il voyait ses griffes acérées, sa démarche féline, tout ! Il voyait ! AH NON !_

« Tu t'es caché ! Tu t'es caché ! Mais tu ne t'enfuiras plus très longtemps ! »

_Hein ? Il ne se rappelait pas de ces paroles … Du moins, étant trop secoué quand il était jeune, cela paraissait normal. Mais mais mais … Là ? De qui est-ce qu'il parlait ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps que la tête du Léopardus quitta le reste du corps, tombant mort sur le coup. Une fille qui devait avoir douze à treize ans s'approcha de lui. Des cheveux bleus attachés en une queue-de-cheval, elle s'approcha du jeune garçon._

« Ne t'inquiète pas … Tout est terminé … »

_Sélia ! Mais c'était Sélia ! Il se rappelait de la jeune fille ! C'était elle ! Et elle était bien recouverte de sang … mais de celui des spectres et des créatures ténébreuses qui avaient attaqué le village sans même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi._

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois Sélia._

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne lui avait pas répondu. Non … Il s'était recroquevillé contre des ruines et n'avait pas osé lui répondre. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sembla soucieuse avant de regarder sa tenue. Elle poussa un soupir.

« C'est sûr que je n'inspire pas la confiance dans cette tenue. Reste-ici pendant quelques minutes, je vais voir le reste du village. » _dit-elle en lui souriant délicatement, passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs avec une extrême tendresse. Elle s'éloigna sans même que l'enfant ne réagisse. C'était quoi … cette réaction ? Il ne se rappelait plus de ça ?_

_Et comme il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne pouvait que regarder ce qui se passait. Pendant plusieurs secondes, la seule chose qu'il entendit était le reniflement aigu de l'enfant. Il était comme ça ? Du genre à être dans son coin, asocial ? Hahaha ! Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais son rêve devait se tromper lourdement. Il avait peut-être perdu ses parents mais avec Sélia, il n'avait jamais regretté sa nouvelle vie. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il voyait le jeune enfant ainsi ? Ce n'était pas lui ! Mais en même temps … Si … _

_C'était juste bizarre et saugrenu, il ne pouvait dire que cela. Pfff … Et bien entendu, comme c'était un rêve, il ne pouvait pas bouger ou agir sur son rêve. Il vint s'asseoir alors qu'il attendait la suite des évènements. S'il était mort, pourquoi pouvait-il encore rêver ? D'ailleurs, même lorsqu'on rêvait, on n'avait pas l'habitude … de pouvoir les « vivre » comme actuellement non ? Alors, si ce n'était pas un rêve ni une annonce de sa mort, qu'est-ce que c'était donc ? Il avait bien besoin de le savoir._

_Mais ça restait bizarre, franchement bizarre. D'ailleurs, sans même qu'il ne le remarque, le jeune garçon s'était relevé, tournant la tête à gauche et à droite. Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il semblait rechercher quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que LUI, le Kéran adolescent, ne se rappelait pas de cette partie de ses souvenirs ? Ce n'était pas normal ! PAS NORMAL DU TOUT ! Quelque chose clochait !_

_Finalement, l'enfant s'arrêta de tourner autour des décombres de la maison, hochant la tête plusieurs fois comme si il acquiesçait à quelque chose. Bizarre … C'était franchement bizarre même. Mais au moins, il semblait aller un peu mieux. Mais quand même, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait un tel geste ? Il savait qu'il avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire à cause de cet incident mais ce genre de petits détails devait avoir son importance non ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en rappellerait maintenant ? Etait-ce à cause du coup derrière la tête ? Quand même pas, c'était stupide de penser de la sorte mais peut-être que …_

« Oui ! Je le ferai ! Je vous le promets ! »

_Hum ? Il promettait à qui ? A quoi ? Euh … Il avait fait une promesse à quelqu'un mais là, lui, le Kéran adolescent, était particulièrement perplexe. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était revenue, le sang ayant disparu de son corps bien qu'il restait présent sur ses vêtements. Sans même qu'elle ne prenne la parole, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs s'était enfoui contre elle, sa tête posée contre son ventre._

« Merci pour tout, mademoiselle ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé ! »

« Oh ! » _murmura-t-elle dans un petit soupir de surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part du jeune garçon. Lui … Maintenant qu'il voyait cela d'un œil extérieur, il pouvait remarquer à quel point la jeune fille avait une certaine beauté et une grâce déjà bien présente à son âge. Avec douceur, elle passa une main le long de la nuque du jeune Kéran, venant s'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur._

« Et bien ? Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom ? Je m'appelle Sélia, enchantée de te connaître. Mais je crois que tu me connais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Ah non … Il est vrai … Tu es le jeune garçon qui vivait avec ses parents à distance du village … Vous en faisiez partie … sans en faire réellement partie … n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée pour tes parents. »

« Je m'appelle … Kéran, mademoiselle Sélia ! »

« Dorénavant, tu m'appelleras Sélia, d'accord ? Sélia, tout simplement … Etait-ce vrai que ta mère conversait avec les spectres et les ténèbres, Kéran ? » _demanda la jeune fille. Lui, à distance, semblait offusqué par les paroles de Sélia. C'était quoi cette question ? Pourtant, elle reprit aussitôt :_ « Oh … Pardon, je ne devrais pas te demander ceci. Ce que tes parents faisaient ne concernaient qu'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es encore jeune et tu n'es en rien responsable de tout cela. Tu veux vivre avec moi ? Je comptais rester un peu dans ce village mais il se peut que je m'installe définitivement. Avec ce drame, il s'avère que la chasse aux spectres et aux créatures ténébreuses soit bien présentes. J'ai beaucoup de travail. C'est à toi de voir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon … Je serai un peu comme ta grande sœur si tu veux. »

« Je veux bien que tu sois ma grande sœur, mademoi … euh …. Sélia. » _répondit l'enfant gaiement, ne ressemblant en rien à celui qui s'était adressé à elle auparavant._

« Tu es vraiment si mignon, toi ! Je craque ! » _s'écria la fille aux yeux rubis avant de venir enlacer tendrement le jeune Kéran, celui adolescent rougissant comme un enfant._

« Ah ! Tu m'étouffes un peu, grande sœur ! Mais tu sens bon ! »

_Ah … Si c'était un rêve, il était quand même très plaisant dans le fond. Ça lui permettait de ne pas oublier qu'il continuait de vivre grâce à une personne. Que c'était bien pour elle qu'il combattait … Il le savait déjà … Il le savait depuis le début mais il avait fait trop de zèle, beaucoup trop de zèle même. Et bien qu'il semble lui manquer quelques parties de sa mémoire, il se rappelait des choses les plus importantes._

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent faiblement sur un spectacle plus qu'inhabituel. Il voyait son épée qui continuait de parer les attaques incessantes d'Ebizaka comme si de rien n'était. L'homme semblait un peu épuisé par l'effort mais aussi un peu en colère. Son épée ? Qui bougeait toute seule ? En contrôlant en même temps le mouvement de sa main ?_

« On peut me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Et voilà qu'il se réveille ! Oh putain, c'est pas possible. » _dit une voix féminine qu'il reconnut comme celle de Katérina qui était debout alors qu'il se relevait un peu._

_Il avait besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées car il était un peu perdu. Ebizaka avait fait un saut en arrière pour reprendre son souffle et surtout éviter un mauvais coup. _

« Swar ? J'ai cru voir ma main qui bougeait … Tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît ? »

« Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai dû me charger de te protéger. C'est aussi simple que ça. Heureusement que tu me tenais dans ta main, sinon, je n'aurai pas donné cher de ta maintenant, tu sembles avoir fait un peu le vide dans ton esprit. »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que j'ai fait le vide … mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux. » _répondit-il tout simplement en tournant son visage vers Sélia qui était toujours évanouie. Il se sentait un peu plus serein. Peut-être que si il combattait correctement, sans faire de fausse manœuvre, il pouvait espérer tenir tête à Ebizaka._

« Ne pense pas à survivre … mais à gagner tout simplement. »

_C'était de bien belles paroles mais il fallait reconnaître que l'épée avait raison. Il ne devait pas s'imaginer perdre ce combat sinon, il allait très mal commencer la seconde partie. Serrant Swar fortement dans sa main, il se positionna correctement en face d'Ebizaka.  
_

« Nous pouvons recommencer … à nous battre, Ebizaka. Je t'attends mais cette fois-ci, ça ne sera pas aussi simple qu'auparavant, je tiens à te le signaler. »

« Avec ta blessure au crâne, ça ne devrait pourtant être guère difficile. Tu n'es qu'un adolescent banal et commun, sans aucune importance même. Si tu es encore en vie actuellement, tu ne le dois qu'à l'arme qui t'accompagne. »

« Je crois que rencontrer Swar fut la seconde meilleure chose de toute ma vie. » _murmura Kéran, Katérina s'étant remise assise depuis tout ce temps. Elle dit calmement :_

« Ah bon ? Et la première, c'est quoi ? »

« Avoir Sélia comme grande sœur, c'est la plus belle chose de mon existence. Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi et je lui montrerai ta tête, Ebizaka. »

_Mais pour ça, il devait réussir à le battre. Et même s'il se sentait mieux, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il … Non. Il avait toutes ses chances, Swar était avec lui. Katérina pouvait bien rester sur le côté comme à son habitude, il allait l'ignorer. Ce qui était le plus important actuellement, c'était bien la mort d'Ebizaka. C'était son premier véritable combat._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Mis en échec

**Chapitre 22 : Mis en échec**

_Calme … Il était calme … Très calme … Trop calme même. Il fit un pas sur le côté au dernier moment, évitant la lame du katana d'Ebizaka. Il reprit rapidement l'équilibre à cause de son mouvement trop brusque. Ca voulait dire qu'il devait se concentrer. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais il devait … faire de son mieux._

« Pfff … Il semble un peu différent … mais c'est pas avec les apparences qu'on sauve sa vie. » _murmura Katérina, passant une main devant sa bouche, étalant tout son corps sur l'imposant rocher sur lequel elle logeait depuis le début._

_Ce n'était pas non plus en ne faisant qu'esquiver les coups qu'il allait pouvoir battre son adversaire. Il devait contre-attaquer ! Mais comment faire ? L'homme ne lui laissait aucune chance de riposter, c'était plus que contraignant alors ! BON ! Est-ce qu'il devait risquer de se faire blesser un peu pour réussir à attaquer ? A croire que oui ! Alors qu'Ebizaka donna un coup à la verticale, il courut dans sa direction, l'homme aux cheveux noirs clignant des yeux, surpris par ce geste. Sa lame vint entailler le bras de Kéran, l'adolescent respirant bien plus rapidement pour éviter de crier._

_Voila ! Il était à sa hauteur ! Mais … Mais le pied droit d'Ebizaka arriva à nouveau vers sa tête. Hors de question qu'il se prenne un nouveau coup à cet endroit ! Du coude, il repoussa avec violence le pied d'Ebizaka, l'homme tombant en arrière avant de rouler sur lui-même pour se redresser … et mettre à nouveau de la distance avec lui ? Oh non ! Tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servi à rien du tout ! Pfff !_

« C'était une bonne tentative, Kéran. » _murmura son arme tranquillement._

« Ah ? Euh … Merci, Swar … mais ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose. »

« Tu as essayé et cela a son importance. Si on ne prend pas la peine d'essayer ce que l'on veut accomplir, comment peut-on avancer dans la vie ? Ce que tu as échoué maintenant, tu le réussiras bien assez tôt. Continue de te concentrer et tu y arriveras. »

« Hahaha … Ca fait bizarre de t'entendre me parler comme ça, Swar. » _dit l'adolescent en rigolant. Très bizarre même … A croire que l'arme avait changé un peu de mentalité._

« Je ne suis guère stupide et borné. Je sais reconnaître l'effort quand il est présent. Mais aussi l'inattention comme en ce moment même. »

_Hein ? Comment … AH ! Il roula sur le côté, se blessant tandis que le katana d'Ebizaka vint frapper la pierre à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Bon ! Il avait été sérieux pendant deux minutes. DEUX minutes quoi ! Et voilà qu'il retrouvait sa maladresse habituelle ! Ca ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps ?_

« HEY ! Kéran ! Si tu gagnes, je te montre ma culotte ! » _s'écria Katérina._

« MAIS JE DOIS ME CONCENTRER ! » _hurla t-il aussitôt, surpris et choqué par les dires de l'adolescente qui éclata de rire._ « ET DE TOUTE FACON, JE L'AI DEJA VUE ! »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu la regardes qu'elle va s'user ! »

… … … _Elle se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Bon ! Il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif ! Mais si Katérina s'y mettait aussi, il allait avoir de gros ennuis ! Bon … Où … Où est-ce qu'Ebizaka était ? Il tourna sur lui-même, ne le voyant pas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Katérina qui lui fit une petite pose langoureuse avant de décider le ciel ? D'EN HAUT ?! Il eut à peine le temps de parer le coup qu'il fut forcé ensuite de mettre un genou au sol. La pierre s'était fissurée sous ses pieds, Ebizaka tapant en tenant son arme à deux mains._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que depuis le début, je n'arrive pas à te battre ? Ton arme devrait normalement être brisée depuis le nombre de coups donnés ! »

« A croire que Swar n'est pas banal … Enfin, je m'en doutais depuis le début à son sujet de toute façon. » _murmura calmement Kéran.  
_

_C'était étonnant de voir Ebizaka un peu énervé à cause de cette histoire … et surtout de son absence d'effets sur son corps. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il était réveillé, il n'avait pas reçu de blessures importantes. Bon, il était encore un peu secoué mais sans plus._

_Et il avait … un adversaire à battre ! D'ailleurs, si celui-ci avait utilisé ses pieds … Pourquoi pas lui ? Avec force, il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Ebizaka, repoussant l'homme au loin qui fit un saut en arrière. Un petit sifflement d'étonnement sortit des lèvres de Katérina qui continuait à faire son rôle de spectatrice à la perfection._

_Trop parfait même … mais bon ! Qu'il arrête de se préoccuper d'elle et plutôt d'Ebizaka ! Du moins, il arrivait à tenir contre lui ! Tandis que Sélia était toujours couchée au sol, évanouie par le coup reçu par l'adolescente. D'ailleurs, Katérina était sacrément forte non ? Pour réussir à faire s'évanouir Sélia qui n'était pas n'importe quelle femme !_

_Enfin bon … S'il arrêtait de penser à Katérina pour se focaliser sur Sélia, ça n'allait pas arranger les choses. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement penser au combat ? Rien qu'au combat ? Et uniquement à celui-ci ? Ca éviterait alors un paquet d'ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? BON ! Il fixa ses yeux sur Ebizaka, il n'allait plus les détourner. Qu'importe ce que Katérina ferait ou autre. Rien … Rien du tout d'autre. Personne d'autre ! Il n'y avait personne ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Il n'y avait que ce type avec son aura noire autour de lui ! Un pokémon ténébreux qui possédait ce corps voilà tout !_

« J'arrive dès maintenant ! » _hurla t-il soudainement, courant vers Ebizaka._

« D'habitude, Kéran, on ne prévient pas son adversaire que l'on va l'attaquer. » _murmura Swar calmement, l'adolescent s'arrêtant aussitôt dans son geste alors qu'Ebizaka avait déjà amorcé un mouvement pour se défendre._

« Euh … Oui … C'est vrai … Je ne l'avais pas pensé comme ça, Swar. »

« Si tu veux réussir à battre un adversaire, encore plus si c'est un spectre ou un pokémon ténébreux et sournois, tu ne peux que ruser. »

_Sournois ? Et vil aussi hein ? Il ne fallait pas oublier ce vil à côté ! Enfin bon, qu'importe, ce n'était pas forcément très important. Mais … HAHAHA ! Il donna rapidement un coup d'estoc en direction d'Ebizaka alors que celui-ci avait tenté de l'attaquer pendant qu'il parlait avec Swar ! Sauf que la lame du katana para celle de l'épée longue avec une facilité déconcertante. Même comme ça … Il n'y arrivait pas ? MAIS MERDE QUOI !_

« Hmmm … Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il tourna son visage vers le petit murmure féminin, les yeux de Sélia s'ouvrant faiblement. Elle venait de se réveiller ? SUPER ! Il allait avoir de l'aide ! ENFIN ! _

« Sélia ! Viens vite m'épauler ! Ce type est bien trop balèze pour moi ! » _s'écria t-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus._

« Hein ? Kéran ? Mais … Attends un peu … Je … »

« HOPLA ! T'as pas encore tes huit heures de sommeil ma grande ! »

_NON ! BON SANG ! NON ! Katérina n'avait pas tardé à se relever pour faire plusieurs sauts jusqu'à atterrir devant Sélia. Lui faisant un grand sourire, elle lui redonna un coup dans la nuque, l'emportant une nouvelle fois au royaume des songes. MAIS NON, NON ET NON ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? POURQUOI ? Ca lui servait à quoi hein ? HEIN ?! Devant l'air rageur qu'il avait, Katérina garda son sourire ravi avant de dire :_

« On se débrouille seul comme un grand ! Montre-moi que tu as des couilles ! »

« Si je m'en sors, je te promets que … Je te promets que … »

« Tu vas me les faire bouffer ? Aucun souci, j'adore ça ! » _rétorqua d'elle, décontenançant l'adolescent. Mais c'était quoi cette fille ? C'était peut-être une … Non … Mais avec sa tenue … Ca ne faisait aucun doute pourtant ! Même dans son ancien village, il y avait une ou deux filles faciles comme on les appelait … quand on disait cela correctement._

Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser ! Il avait un combat à gagner ! Et avec le temps qui s'écoulait, ses chances étaient de plus en plus faibles. Ou alors … Peut-être était-ce le contraire ? Bien sûr ! Il avait peut-être toutes ses chances en fin de compte ! Car bien qu'il était endolori au niveau de son bras droit, il n'était pas réellement fatigué. Peut-être parce qu'il ne faisait que se défendre au lieu d'attaquer ?

« Swar … Je peux te poser une question ? » _murmura t-il faiblement._

« En plein combat ? N'as-tu pas l'impression de ne pas comprendre ce que je te dis ? »

« Oui mais … C'est assez important. Ca concerne notre adversaire et en même temps toi aussi. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais me répondre. »

« Alors qu'attends-tu pour poser ta question ? Fais attention. » _murmura Swar sur un ton monotone alors que l'arme bougea toute seule, parant un coup d'Ebizaka._

_Malgré la difficulté omniprésente face à un tel adversaire, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Mais il devait tout simplement reconnaître que ce n'était pas grâce à lui … mais à son arme. Oui, c'était Swar qui faisait tout depuis le début. Enfin, surtout au niveau de la parade, car les imbécilités à côté, c'était SON domaine à lui !_

« Est-ce que les pokémons spectres et ténébreux s'épuisent ? »

« Hum ? Les corps qu'ils possèdent s'épuisent, c'est exact. Eux-mêmes, c'est possible aussi. Mais pourquoi une telle … Oh. Je vois. » _murmura Swar._

« Ca pourrait marcher non ? Enfin … Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Que c'est une idée tout à fait valide et valable … Nous dirons que c'est l'éclair de génie et l'adrénaline qui t'ont permis d'avoir cette idée. »

« Hahaha ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je rigole alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'insulter. »

_Oui, c'était complètement stupide mais si Swar disait que ça pouvait marcher alors … Il allait faire ça ! Dès qu'il en avait terminé avec son épée, il changea complètement de tactique. Il n'attaquait plus … Il ne faisait plus rien, plus rien du tout même. Mais bon … Il esquivait les attaques, bougeant en écoutant les ordres de Swar. En même temps, il changeait de bras lorsque son épée le lu disais. Ainsi, lorsqu'il parait, l'un des bras se reposait._

« Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? » _marmonna Katérina, assise à côté de Sélia, prête à lui donner un troisième coup si la jeune femme se réveillait._

« Swar … Est-ce que tu es capable de voir ? Bien qu'une épée n'ait pas d'œil ? »

« Je suis capable de regarder autour de moi si cela t'inquiète. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans un objet que ma vision est maintenant aveugle. » _répondit l'épée._

« Est-ce que tu peux alors me dire lorsque c'est bon ? »

« Hum ? D'accord … Si cela peut t'aider, je le ferai. »

_Tant mieux alors. Il se sentait un peu plus en confiance. Surtout que l'épée faisait tout pour qu'il ne soit guère plus blessé que ça. Oh … Il fallait reconnaître quand même qu'il n'était pas dans un état des plus joyeux. Ses habits étaient déchirés en partie et quelques entailles lui parcouraient ses bras et ses jambes mais … rien de bien sérieux._

De l'autre côté, Ebizaka semblait en nage dans ses vêtements. L'homme n'avait de cesse de frapper avec son katana mais qu'importe la méthode utilisée, l'épée était toujours prête à parer ses coups. Finalement, l'homme s'arrêta, respirant bruyamment avant de crier :

« Qu'est-ce que tu étais avant ? Tu ne peux pas normalement parer aussi bien mes coups ! Tu étais un combattant auparavant ? PARLE ! Qu'est-ce que tu étais ?! »

« Euh … Swar … Je crois qu'il s'adresse à toi. » _murmura Kéran._

« Quelle déduction, Kéran. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Néanmoins, je peux au moins te signaler qu'il est exténué maintenant. »

« … … … Quelle déduction, Swar. » _répliqua l'adolescent, pouvant parler ainsi en vue de ce que son arme venait de dire. Oui … Ebizaka semblait avoir couru un marathon._

_Il avait ses chances … Il avait maintenant toutes ses chances de le battre ! Il le savait ! Il le sentait ! Il devait juste éviter de faire une erreur et surtout, ne pas le laisser se reposer ! Sans même prévenir, il courut vers Ebizaka, tentant de donner un coup d'épée pour le tuer. Mais malheureusement, l'aura noire commença à s'agrandir fortement, le repoussant en arrière. Il tomba sur ses fesses, poussant un gémissement._

« Comment … Comment un débutant … un simple humain … peut-il croire … qu'il peut m'atteindre ? Je suis en place depuis des années ! Je supervise les créatures ténébreuses depuis tout ce temps ! Et toi ? Toi qui ne sais même pas tenir ton épée, tu penses réussir à me battre ? C'est CA ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Un futur héros ?! »

« Euh … Pas vraiment, je devais juste ramener ta tête selon Katérina, la fille que tu vois juste à côté. Il paraîtrait que ça me permettrait d'être bien vu dans l'organisation que je veux rejoindre, c'est tout. C'est pas pour la célébrité. »

« Vos gueules, tous les deux ! BATTEZ-VOUS ! » _hurla Katérina avec véhémence, visiblement énervée parce que le combat ne continuait plus._

« Et cette folle … Je ne peux même pas la choisir comme cible … Ca serait trop risqué maintenant. » _marmonna Ebizaka, son regard porté vers Katérina._

« De toute façon, je ne t'aurai pas laissé faire. » _murmura l'adolescent calmement, Ebizaka tournant son visage vers lui. Il lui dit :_

« Tu irais la protéger alors qu'elle t'emmène à l'abattoir et à la mort ? »

« MAIS PUTAIN ! VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OU JE M'OCCUPE DE VOUS DEUX ?! BATTEZ-VOUS ! DISTRAYEZ-MOI BANDE DE CLOPORTES ! »

_Katérina était plus qu'énervée, s'était redressée alors que de la sueur froide s'écoulait du front de Kéran. L'adolescent était tremblant de peur … pire encore. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait le tuer quand elle le désirait. Et il savait que ça serait une chose plus que facile pour elle mais, mais… _

« Je pensais pas avoir besoin de ça contre un gamin … »

_Tiens ? La voix d'Ebizaka était tremblotante aussi ? Il avait peur ? Mais pas de lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien de Katérina … Ah … Katérina faisait même peur à un type possédé … enfin plutôt au pokémon qui possédait ce type._

« Swar … Si on s'en sort contre lui, tu crois que … »

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas seul, Kéran. Il a décidé de quitter ce corps. Il va alors reprendre sa forme originelle … Ce n'est que le début des ennuis, Kéran. »

« Ah ? Hahaha … Hahaha … Merci d'avoir … prévenu, Swar. » _bredouilla Kéran alors qu'il avait bien remarqué que l'aura noire autour d'Ebizaka venait de grandir … mais pas seulement … Le corps de l'homme gesticulait bizarrement. Ce n'était que le début des ennuis et là, ils allaient lui tomber dessus et pas en petite quantité !_


	23. Chapitre 23 : Le véritable objectif

**Chapitre 23 : Le véritable objectif**

« Non ! Je n'utiliserai pas ma forme réelle pour un pitoyable humain ! Pas pour un humain comme toi ! » _s'écria l'homme avec son katana tandis que l'aura noire autour de son corps s'était épaissit … mais en même temps formait une sorte de « carapace » autour de ses bras et de ses jambes comme une nouvelle protection._

« OUI ! OUI ! TUES-LE ! Montre lui qu'il est pitoyable ! Je n'arrête pas de le lui dire ! Je n'arrête pas de lui annoncer qu'il est pitoyable ! Mais il ne comprend jamais ! Bute-le ! Agrandis-lui son trou du cul pour qu'il comprenne la souffrance ! » _s'égosilla Katérina envers Ebizaka, adorant de plus en plus ce qu'elle voyait devant ses yeux._

« … Bon Swar, heureux de t'avoir connu. » _murmura l'adolescent avec appréhension._

_Dit avec le ton de la fatalité, les paroles de Kéran n'étaient guère encourageantes. Il fallait dire qu'en face de lui, il n'avait rien d'encourageant. Cette impression malsaine qu'il avait eue en regardant son adversaire s'était agrandie maintenant. Sans même perdre de temps, Ebizaka disparu tel un fantôme pour réapparaître à quelques centimètres de lui, son katana arrivant au-dessous de ses épaules, prêt à trancher le corps en deux. Néanmoins, l'épée de Kéran se plaça pour protéger l'adolescent._

« Si tu comptes abandonner, il n'en est pas question de mon côté. Ce corps est important car il tient l'épée que je guide. Voudrais-tu que Sélia te voie mourir ? »

« Pas vraiment … Swar. Mais bon … Si c'est toi qui fais tout... »

« Pour l'heure, ça sera le cas. Le jour où tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, nous verrons ce qu'il faudra faire mais tu as encore bien le temps avant que ça n'arrive. »

_Hahahaha ! Bizarrement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait réconforté par les paroles de Swar. En même temps, dès l'instant où le katana avait percuté la lame de l'épée, Kéran s'était un peu inquiété. Avec une telle puissance, n'y avait-il pas un risque que son épée se brise ? Mais ça ne semblait pourtant pas être le cas. Il était même plutôt étonné de voir que de nombreuses fissures apparaissaient sur le katana ennemi. Un peu comme la peau qui se déchirait sur la main d'Ebizaka qui tenait l'arme._

_Peut-être … Peut-être que le corps d'Ebizaka n'était pas fait pour supporter la toute-puissance d'un spectre ou d'une créature ténébreuse ? C'était sûrement ça même ! Mais alors, peut-être que si … AHHHH ! Il n'avait pas remarqué mais il ressentit une vive douleur à son bras gauche, remarquant la vilaine entaille sur celui-ci. Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'avait pas paré le coup ? MAIS SI ! Il l'avait paré ! Il …_

« Arrête de trembler et de t'inquiéter pour un rien, Kéran. Tu ne t'attendais pas à t'en sortir indemne en combattant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors sois plus fort émotionnellement. »

« Oui mais tu … Tu as vu cette plaie ! C'est juste horrible ! »

« Tu en auras d'autres, tu auras peut-être même des cicatrices à vie. C'est ainsi que ça doit se dérouler … puisque tu as décidé de suivre la voie du combat. » _murmura Swar tandis que l'adolescent reculait pour mettre de la distance avec son adversaire._

_Des cicatrices à vie ? MAIS IL N'AVAIT CLAIREMENT PAS ENVIE D'ÊTRE DEFIGURE ! Pas du tout même ! RAHHHH ! Bon, bon, bon … Se calmer, il devait se calmer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Mais avec le sourire éclatant de Katérina qui adorait ce qu'elle voyait, il n'était pas rassuré le moins du monde ! C'était même tout le contraire ! Il avait l'impression qu'elle attendait juste le bon moment pour bondir sur lui et le tuer ! _

« Attention. _» murmura tout simplement Swar avant que Kéran ne serre son épée à deux mains, parant à l'horizontal un coup donné par Ebizaka pour essayer de le trancher en deux à la verticale. Gloups … L'épée … Elle n'allait pas … HAAAAA ! Encore une fois, il se retint de pousser un cri alors que sa blessure au front revenait de s'ouvrir. Rien qu'avec le coup donné, la force du katana avait suffi à entailler une nouvelle fois son front. Ah … Ah … Ah … Il sentait son cœur battre à deux cent à l'heure, sans possibilité de s'arrêter. Il ne devait pas avoir peur ! Il ne devait pas avoir pe … Il sentit sa hanche s'ouvrir, laissant un fin filet de sang s'en écouler alors qu'il s'écriait :_

« AIE ! Mais ça fait mal ça ! Que … Swar ? »

« Tu t'es calmé un peu ? Tu viens de prendre l'ascendant. » _chuchota calmement l'épée qui s'était ensanglantée en entaillant son propriétaire._

_L'ascendant ? Ca voulait dire qu'il avait pris l'avantage ? Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que … Des morceaux de métal sur le sol ? Ce n'était pas son épée … Alors … Il pencha la tête sur le côté, évitant de justesse une lame qui l'entailla sur la joue gauche néanmoins. Le reste du katana ! Ebizaka venait de lui jeter le reste du katana et semblait plus que furieux !_

_C'était son katana qui était brisé ! Il avait réussi à prendre l'avantage sur Ebizaka ! Enfin, non, ce n'était pas lui mais Swar ! Cette épée ! C'était son épée qui avait réussi ça ! Et l'homme avait les mains en piteux état. Oui, la peau avait été retirée, montrant la chair à vif, après quoi l'homme ne coure vers lui, prêt pour l'étrangler._

« Même sans arme, je ne me priverai pas pour t'étrangler ! Ca sera bien plus simple ! »

« Kéran … Montre ce que tu sais faire un peu. Il est bien plus vulnérable maintenant. Il n'a plus rien pour parer. »

_Ah bon ? AH BEN OUI ! Swar avait entièrement raison ! D'un geste nonchalant, comme si c'était automatique, il fit un mouvement avec son arme en direction des airs. Au même moment, les deux mains d'Ebizaka étaient venues enserrer son cou pour l'étrangler. Ca n'avait pas duré trois secondes qu'un flot de sang vint recouvrir le visage et les habits de Kéran qui recula sous la surprise. Les mains étaient toujours tout autour de son cou avant de tomber au sol, détachées du reste du corps. GLOUPS ! Il ne rêvait pas ou alors …_

« J'ai … J'ai … tranché des mains ?! »

« C'est exact, Kéran. Mes félicitations. Du moins, ce n'est pas plus réjouissant que ça. »

_Ah ? Oui … Oui ! Loin d'être réjouissant même ! Puisque ça voulait dire que leur adversaire allait quitter ce corps humain. Surtout que celui-ci était devenu complètement inutile même ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant de pousser un hurlement strident. EBIZAKA ! EBIZAKA VENAIT DE PLANTER SES DENTS DANS SON EPAULE ! Il le repoussa en logeant son épée dans le ventre de l'homme puis en lui donnant un coup de pied._

« MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE OU QUOI ? T'es pas un animal ! » _hurla Kéran en posant une main sur son épaule ensanglantée.  
_

« Il est … Il est hors de question … que j'utilise ma forme … pour un pathétique humain … »

« Tu n'auras guère le choix … Ce corps devient de plus en plus vide de vie. Si tu ne le quittes pas assez tôt, il y a de fortes chances que tu y restes aussi. » _annonça Swar._

« JE NE LE FERAI PAS ! Comment est-ce qu'un simple débutant peut être accompagné d'une créature comme toi ? COMMENT un monstre de la sorte peut décider de suivre un gamin de la sorte ? Il ne sait même pas faire trois pas sans se casser la figure ! »

« HEY ! Je t'entends, Ebizaka ! » _s'écria l'adolescent qui n'appréciait pas de se faire insulter. C'était peut-être la vérité mais quand même ! Par contre, il était plus que surpris de voir Ebizaka énervé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois. Comme quoi, ça cachait bien son jeu au départ, non ? Car un tel énervement n'était pas normal … Mais en même temps …_

« Bon ? C'est le moment où tu sors le grand jeu, Ebizaka ! »

« Ta gueule, connasse ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as foutu depuis le début mais je ne me laisserai pas manipuler par une gamine ! »

« WOW ! Mais c'est qu'il deviendrait presque insultant le petit ténébreux de mes couilles ! Si t'arrives à avoir le cran de venir m'attaquer, tu n'as qu'à quitter le morceau de chair que tu habites. » _annonça Katérina, prenant ses deux lames dans ses mains avec un grand sourire. Elle fit un petit geste de l'index pour l'inviter à l'affronter._

_Pourtant, Ebizaka tournait son visage furieux vers elle, prêt à l'incendier et à l'éliminer avant de s'arrêter. Avec de la fureur, il y avait aussi de la peur. Cette adolescente délurée était plus qu'inquiétante et effrayante._

« Je ne me laisserai pas berner par ton petit jeu ! Tu ne m'auras pas de la sorte ! »

« Oh … Si tu préfères crever la gueule ouverte, moi, ta vie, j'en ai rien à battre hein ? » _ironisa Katérina, raclant ses lames sur le sol comme pour l'inciter à venir l'attaquer._

« Katérina … Tu pourrais reculer un peu au cas où ? Normalement, c'est mon combat. » _murmura l'adolescent avec un peu de calme._

« Oh, d'accord, d'accord ! C'est encore mieux si tu joues le jeu ! »

_Et elle allait le laisser s'amuser avec cet homme qui était sur le point de mourir ! Ce n'était que le début du combat ! Oh que oui ! Elle se dirigea auprès de Sélia, plantant ses lames à côté d'elle avant de dire à Kéran :_

« HEY ! Regarde ça, Kéran ! C'est un petit truc pour te motiver ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? AH ! Il rougit violemment, passant sa main libre sur ses yeux pour cacher la vue de la culotte en dentelle blanche de Katérina. Celle-ci avait relevé sa tenue pour la lui dévoiler, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Stupide ! Elle était stupide !_

« HAHAHAHA ! T'es vraiment qu'un petit puceau quand on te voit rougir comme ça ! Allez ! Bute ce type et termine-en maintenant au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! »

« Je le ferais si tu arrêtais de me déconcentrer de la sorte, Katérina ! » _s'écria l'adolescent, retirant sa main pour regarder à nouveau Ebizaka. Celui-ci avait le haut du corps penché en avant, ne bougeant plus._

« On se fout de ma gueule … Comment un misérable humain peut-il oser se comporter de la sorte face à moi, Ebizaka ? Comment oses-tu te désintéresser de moi ? »

« Euh … C'est pas vraiment ça, c'est juste que je parle avec Katérina et voilà quoi … Je n'ai rien contre toi, Ebizaka. Enfin maintenant si … Les morsures d'homme, c'est pas souvent que ça m'arrive. BON ! Euh … Il faut que je te tue ! »

« … Brillante remarque, Kéran » _murmura Swar._

_Hey ! Elle pouvait éviter d'en rajouter un peu ? Il disait ça comme ça ! Sans aucune intention mauvaise ou autre hein ? C'était juste … OH ET PUIS ZUT ! Il courut vers l'homme, celui-ci ne bougeant pas de sa position. Pourtant, lorsque Kéran arriva à sa hauteur, Swar reprit :_

« Je suis désolé mais c'est un cas d'urgence. »

_Comment ça ? Son bras droit vint se mouvoir à toute allure, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur comme si il venait de se placer dans une position loin d'être régulière. L'aura noire vint balayer tout autour d'elle, repoussant Kéran en arrière tandis que Katérina soulevait Sélia avec facilité avant de sauter dans les airs, évitant l'aura. _

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! »

« Il a finalement décidé de quitter son corps humain … » _répondit Swar à l'adolescent qui se releva, plus bousculé qu'autre chose par l'aura._

_Le corps humain ? Alors … Il allait voir ce qu'était réellement un Tengalice ? Le corps d'Ebizaka fut parcouru de soubresauts, de la fumée noire s'échappant de tous les pores de sa peau. La fumée commença à se réunir, prenant la forme d'une créature qui devait mesurer environ 1 mètre 30. Un corps brun, un long nez pointu et une fourrure blanche qui ressemblait à une longue chevelure. Voilà ce qui composait en partie le Tengalice. A côté, à la place de ses mains, il semblait avoir des feuilles en trois parties. Mais il savait qu'il valait mieux se méfier de ça. Les feuilles devaient sûrement être tranchantes. Deux yeux dorés se posèrent sur lui, enragés._

« Tu vas le regretter amèrement d'avoir brisé ce corps … et de m'avoir forcé à en sortir. Je t'écartèlerai et laisserai ton corps sans vie à côté de celle de la jeune femme. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle se réveillera et criera avec horreur, je m'occuperai d'elle à son tour. Vous allez comprendre ce qu'est de souffrir … »

_Gloups ! Charmant programme visiblement ! Bon, il ne se sentait quand même pas rassuré bien que son adversaire était devenu bien plus petit que lui. De toute façon, c'était foutu maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne fallait même pas à espé …_

« CREVE ! CREVE ! CREVE ! CREVE ! »

_C'était la voix de Katérina qui s'élevait dans les airs, l'adolescente criant avec zèle alors qu'elle avait ressorti ses deux armes du sol pour courir vers le Tengalice. Le regard dément, la demoiselle aux cheveux argentés commença à donner des coups dans tous les sens devant elle, le Tengalice cherchant à les parer._

« Espèce de folle ! Tu cherches à te battre contre moi maintenant ? Tu aurais dû en profiter pendant que j'étais encore hum … »

« TA GUEULE ET CLAMSES ! » _hurla-t-elle, le déchaînement de ses coups s'accélérant de plus en plus. Peu à peu, le Tengalice semblait complètement submergé par les coups._

« Mais mais … Comment est-ce qu'une humaine … »

« Je t'ai dit de claquer ! CLAQUE CLAQUE CLAQUE ! »

_Du sang gicla dans tous les sens et rapidement le Tengalice ne pouvait que reculer en tentant de parer les innombrables coups qu'il recevait. Pourtant, Katérina utilisait plus de force à chaque coup donné, éclatant de rire avant de faucher les jambes de la créature ténébreuse._

_Elle grimpa sur elle, commençant à donner des coups de lame sur la créature qui tentait de se débattre sans pour autant y réussir. Katérina exultait comme une folle, coupant tout ce qui tentait de se mettre en travers de son chemin._

« Swar … Je … Je crois que j'ai plus peur … d'elle … que du Tengalice … »

« Hum ? Ca se comprend … Elle n'a plus toute sa tête cette jeune fille … » _murmura calmement l'épée tandis que l'adolescent recommençait à trembler._

« ARRÊTE ! MAIS ARR … »

« TA GUEULE ! TU IMPLORES MA PITIE ? QUE DALLE CONNARD ! » _hurla l'adolescente, plantant finalement l'une de ses lames dans la bouche du Tengalice, lui ayant déjà coupé le nez. Elle se redressa, soulevant son pied avant de donner un coup sur le bout de sa lame pour qu'elle s'enfonce plus profondément dans la bouche du Tengalice qui eut un soubresaut avant de ne plus bouger.  
_

« … … Swar ? Est-ce que j'avais mes chances contre ce Tengalice ? »

« Très peu … Très peu … Tu serais certainement mort. »

_Ah … Ca voulait tout dire par rapport à Katérina. Si … Cette fille venait d'éclater tout simplement ce Tengalice, il valait mieux ne pas l'avoir comme ennemie. Surtout qu'elle posait maintenant son regard sur Kéran, le visage recouvert de sang comme lui._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Une décision absurde

**Chapitre 24 : Une décision absurde**

« POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT CA ?! »

_C'était bel et bien Kéran qui venait d'hausser la voix, tout son corps tremblant. Il venait sûrement de perdre la tête alors que Katérina se tournait vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« De quoi ? C'est quoi ton problème hein ? HEIN ? Je l'ai buté ! Ce n'est pas si dur ! Je voulais me distraire et m'amuser ! Il n'avait qu'à crever ! Mais tu as mis tellement de temps que ça m'a foutu en boule ! AHHHH ! Il serait mort bien plus facilement si t'avais pas fait durer ! » _s'écria-t-elle avant de rire comme une démente._

« Mais mais mais … Tu es juste complètement folle ! C'est tout ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Alors que tu m'avais demandé de le combattre ! Puis ensuite, je … Mais tu m'écoutes ? »

« Non, j'ai strictement rien à battre de ce que tu me racontes. » _répliqua-t-elle avant de relever le corps du Tengalice. D'un geste simple et lent, elle le guillotina de sa lame, la tête restant dans la main de l'adolescente tandis que le reste du corps s'écroula au sol._ « ET VOILA ! Une bonne chose de faite ! Ahhhh ! Ca m'a fait du bien de me défouler ! »

« … … … Ah … T'es juste … cinglée. » _bredouilla t-il, s'écroulant sur ses fesses. Elle tranchait la tête comme si de rien n'était ! Et elle allait faire quoi avec ça ? Elle allait … Hein ? C'était … AHHHH ! C'était quoi ça ! Un halo ! Un halo de lumière commençait à entourer Katérina, lui donnant l'apparence … d'une femme ailée ? Non pas forcément … Car une telle femme serait pure… Mais elle, elle était folle… Une femme aux ailes blanches tachées de sang ! C'était juste ça qui la représentait, rien d'autre !_

_Ah … Mais ce halo de lumière ? Il leva la tête vers le ciel, remarquant que les nuages disparaissaient. C'était … quoi ? AH ! Ses yeux … Ses yeux … lui faisaient atrocement mal. Il passa une main devant ces derniers, essayant de ne pas se faire aveugler par cette lumière si brillante et si chaude. Le halo continua de grandir, emportant avec lui les nuages. Peu à peu, ce fut la montagne qui fut baignée par la lumière puis ses environs … La ville allait sûrement être aussi recouverte par cette lumière._

« Le soleil … C'est une gigantesque boule de feu qui produit de la lumière. Il est dit dans le passé que ce monde avait des sessions où le soleil était dans le ciel puis disparaissait ensuite. Ca s'appelait le jour et la nuit. Mais maintenant que les créatures ténébreuses et spectrales ont dominé ce monde, le soleil est caché … »

_C'était Katérina qui avait pris la parole sur un ton calme et neutre, regardant la lumière à son tour, se cachant la vue à moitié grâce à l'une de ses lames ensanglantées._

« Lorsque l'on tue l'un de ces puissants spectres ou pokémons ténébreux, les nuages disparaissent pour permettre à nouveau à ce monde goûter à la chaleur de cet astre. Même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures … même si ce n'est que pour quelques jours … Que les hommes et les pokémons n'oublient pas qu'il y avait une existence avant que ses pokémons maléfiques n'existent et pervertissent le ciel. » _murmura faiblement l'adolescente, arrêtant de regarder le soleil avant de baisser la tête vers le sol. Même si elle ne le montrait pas réellement, elle semblait légèrement triste. Puis soudainement, elle envoya la tête du Tengalice en direction de Kéran, celui-ci poussant un cri._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Katérina ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! T'es juste horrible ! Et dire que je t'ai trouvé mignonne un petit moment … »

« Me trouver mignonne ? C'est une blague ? Ou alors, t'as des goûts carrément bizarres. Je suis loin d'être mignonne … Et je croyais que t'avais besoin de la tête pour te vanter devant ces organisations. Par contre, crève pour que je t'aide avec ta gonzesse. »

« Je ne comptais pas te demander de l'aide à ce sujet … Mais ce que tu as dit sur les spectres … C'est vrai ? Car c'est beau … comme spectacle. »

« C'est vrai … Pareil pour les ténèbres … C'est ainsi que ça se passe. Bon, j'ai plus rien à foutre ici. Je vais me tirer de … »

« Dis ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé depuis le début ? » _murmura l'adolescent, espérant qu'il n'abusait pas de la confiance de Katérina, ou du moins qu'il ne l'énervait pas._

_Hum ? Elle ne lui répondit pas, ne faisant qu'hausser les épaules sans rien dire de plus. Pourtant, il continuait de la regarder, rangeant la tête du Tengalice dans le sac tout en se rapprochant de Sélia. Il devait rester près d'elle en attendant son réveil._

« T'arrête de me mater ? En fait, tu fais ton petit puceau mais t'es un sacré pervers ! Tu veux que je baisse ma culotte ? Tu risquerais d'être surpris ! »

« Je voulais juste une réponse, c'est tout. » _marmonna l'adolescent._

« Je t'ai pas aidé, je t'ai juste manipulé pour que tu fasses ce que je voulais, c'est aussi simple que ça. J'adore buter du spectre et du ténébreux, c'est tout. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai un intérêt pour un type comme toi hein ? »

« On peut toujours rêver. » _répondit Kéran en haussant les épaules._

« Bon, je me tire de là ! J'ai fait ma part du boulot ! Y en a un qui devrait être content ! Il adore quand je hais ces créatures ! En tuer une de plus, c'est toujours sympa ! »

« Euh … De qui est-ce que tu parles, Katérina … HEY ! Attends un peu ! Katérina ! »

« T'as pas compris que t'es trop lourd ? Si tu veux baiser ta copine, tu ferais mieux d'agir et de te la fermer ! Bon, salut, on se revoit dans quelques heures, je mettrais ma main à couper ! » _s'écria Katérina avant de s'éloigner en courant, sautant de rocher en rocher comme si la hauteur ne lui faisait pas peur._

« Mais je veux rien faire à Sélia ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit ça ! Swar ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses hein ? S'il te plaît … Enfin non … Mais … Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Toujours aussi vulgaire cette fille. Elle ne t'apportera rien de bon. D'ailleurs, ta petite remarque pour l'amadouer était très mal placée. » _rétorqua l'épée._

« Mais je ne la draguais pas ! Je disais juste qu'après le combat … Enfin … Elle semblait un peu jolie avec son visage triste. Mais c'est vite reparti dès qu'elle a ouvert la bouche. »

_Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de critiquer mais il fallait quand même reconnaître que Katérina était loin d'être douce et délicate au niveau du langage. En fait, elle était même pire que les ivrognes de l'auberge de son village, paix à leurs âmes. Il s'installa à côté de Sélia, la regardant avec douceur. Comment est-ce que Katérina pouvait dire une telle chose ? Sélia était comme une grande sœur … enfin plus que ça … mais ce genre de vulgarités …_

_Pfff … Bon … Toute façon, il n'avait pas à s'intéresser à elle et c'était réciproque comme elle venait de le lui dire il y a quelques minutes. Assis, il regarda le ciel bleu … avec quelques nuages blancs. C'était à ça que ressemblait le vrai … monde alors. C'était magnifique. Vraiment magnifique. Il murmura :_

« Au moins, je devrai la remercier pour m'avoir montré cela. »

« Le monde était ainsi à l'époque où j'étais une créature vivante. Le soleil n'était pas encore caché et camouflé par les nuages. » _chuchota Swar._

« Ah bon ? J'aimerai bien en savoir plus à ton sujet. Mais bon, si tu n'es pas … »

« Hmmm. » _marmonna Sélia, commençant à gesticuler à côté de Kéran. Celui-ci s'était arrêté aussitôt de parler, venant se rapprocher d'elle. Penché au-dessus de la jeune femme, elle ouvrit ses yeux rubis faiblement avant de dire : _« Oh … Kéran … C'est bien toi ? AH ! Tu vas bien Kéran ! Tu vas bien ! »

_Elle se redressa aussitôt, venant se mettre en position assise avant de le serrer fortement contre elle. He … Hey ! C'était plutôt gênant ça. Mais … Il était content aussi. Il passa ses mains autour de Sélia, la gardant contre lui. Il aimait tellement son odeur … Il commença à lui dire tout ce qui s'était passé, de l'apparition de cette folle de Katérina au combat contre Ebizaka. Il exprima plusieurs fois que Swar lui avait sauvé la vie. Malgré les grognements caractéristiques de la jeune femme, elle ne put que remercier l'épée d'avoir fait cela bien qu'elle rétorquait aussitôt que c'était parce qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour récupérer le corps de Kéran. Enfin bon … L'adolescent aida Sélia à a se relever, celle-ci le regardant avec un peu d'inquiétude. Elle murmura :_

« Cette … Katérina … Elle ne t'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas du tout. Par contre, Sélia, il faut vraiment faire attention à elle hein ? Elle est plus que dangereuse et folle. Je ne veux pas dire mais elle a éliminé le Tengalice avec une telle facilité … Elle est encore plus dangereuse que le reste. »

« Je me fiche complètement de cette fille, c'est compris ? Nous rentrons en ville, Kéran. Nous avons une victoire à fêter tous les deux ! »

« Bien sûr ! Même si malgré les circonstances, ce n'est pas très crédible … mais on a réussi à battre le pokémon ténébreux de la montagne ! »

_C'était exact. C'était donc une excellente nouvelle pour eux deux. Maintenant, les portes des guildes allaient sûrement s'ouvrir pour eux. Ah … Vraiment ! Il était heureux en ce moment même ! Ils descendirent du sommet de la montagne, ne remarquant pas Katérina qui s'était installée sur un rebord, assise en les écoutant._

« Humpf …Ca casse du sucre sur mon dos. Je devrais éclater les leurs, ça leur fera les pieds ! » _murmura l'adolescente bien qu'elle ne se relevait pas, balançant ses pieds dans le vide pour regarder le soleil. Elle se coucha sur le rebord de pierre où elle s'était installée, fermant les yeux pour profiter de cette chaleur._

_Le duo mit moins d'heures que prévu pour rentrer en ville, la cause principale étant que de nombreuses personnes se rendaient vers celle-ci, utilisant différents moyens de locomotion pour y aller. Ils avaient pu profiter de l'un d'entre eux en expliquant ce qui venait de se passer bien qu'ils cachaient qu'ils étaient à l'origine de tout cela._

_En pleine ville, ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'auberge puis arrivèrent dans la chambre. La jeune femme retira la majeure partie de son armure, poussant un profond soupir avant d'ouvrir le sac où se tenait la tête du Tengalice. Ah … Dégoûtant ! Mais … Elle était heureuse. Car Kéran avait survécu et maintenant, ils allaient se retrouver ensembles dans la Sainte Alliance. Ils allaient rester inséparables et elle savait que l'adolescent allait devenir quelqu'un de bien plus grand et imposant dans le futur. Elle n'en doutait pas un instant._

« Euh …Sélia, est-ce que je peux te parler un petit peu ? »

« Hum ? Pourquoi cette voix toute triste ou timide, Kéran ? » _murmura t-elle en se tournant vers l'adolescent aux cheveux gris et blanc. Avait-il un souci ?_

« C'est pour te dire quelque chose … au sujet de l'organisation … »

« Oh, ne t'en fait pas. Il n'y a aucun souci à ça. Nous avons été tous les deux les responsables de la mort d'Ebizaka. Enfin, pas « spécialement » nous deux … Mais avoir la tête servira de preuve, il suffit juste de se taire et ça sera parfait. »

« Ce n'est pas ça … Pas ça du tout … Sélia, tu vas choisir quelle organisation ? »

« Hum ? Et bien, la Sainte Alliance ! Il n'y a aucun doute à cela. Je ne me vois pas devenir une marchande ou alors une admiratrice de la nature avec le Dominion. Ne me dit pas que tu comptes devenir marchand ? » _demanda-t-elle en rigolant à cette idée. _« Tu as réussi à tenir tête à Ebizaka d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Plus tu t'entraîneras, plus tu seras aguerri et capable d'affronter les spectres et les créatures ténébreuses. »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Sélia ! Est-ce que je peux te parler ou non ! » _s'écria-t-il. Il savait qu'il allait faire une bêtise, il savait qu'elle allait se mettre en colère. Elle s'arrêta de parler, étonnée de le voir s'emporter. Elle resta muette, attendant qu'il reprenne, chose qui ne tarda pas. _« Je vais … Je vais rejoindre l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. Je veux réussir à dominer les spectres et les créatures ténébreuses. »

« J'ai cru … très mal entendre … »

« J'en étais sûr que tu allais réagir comme ça. Je vais rejoindre l'Enceinte aux Esclaves, Sélia ! Je veux apprendre à contrôler Swar ! Je suis maudit par mon arme ! Tu ne crois pas que la Sainte Alliance va m'accepter ! »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé ! Tu es carrément stupide ou quoi, Kéran ? HEIN ? Ces types sont des ordures de première ! »

« Parce qu'ils font souffrir les spectres et les créatures ténébreuses ? Ce n'est pas ça que l'on fait habituellement ? On les tue nous aussi ! »

« Ce sont des sadiques et ils sont aussi monstrueux que les pokémons qu'ils torturent ! »

« Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai plus ma place parmi eux que parmi la Sainte Alliance, Sélia ! C'est ça la vérité ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre ! Tu ne cherches jamais à comprendre de toute façon ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est d'éliminer des pokémons ! »

« TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE CE N'EST PAS LE CAS ! Je veux juste t'empêcher de commettre encore une imbécilité ! Ca ne sera pas la première ! Ca ne sera pas la dernière ! Depuis le début avec cette foutue épée maudite, ce Swar et ton idée complètement stupide de vouloir m'épauler alors que tu ne sais même pas tenir une épée ! »

« Je … Je vois, Sé … Sélia. »

_Il s'était aussitôt calmé, regardant Sélia pendant quelques secondes. La jeune femme s'arrêta de parler, remarquant l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle voulut s'approcher de Kéran mais celui-ci la repoussa d'une main, reniflant légèrement. Sans même lui parler, il s'approcha de la porte. Elle bafouilla :_

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Kéran ? Kéran ? »

« Désolé d'être une plaie pour toi … Mais c'était ce que je pensais être de mieux … »

« Attends un peu, Kéran ! » _dit-elle alors qu'il avait déjà refermé la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle entendit tout simplement les bruits de pas rapide qui s'éloignaient. Elle voulut le rattraper mais dès qu'elle sortit de l'auberge, Kéran était déjà hors de portée et elle ne le voyait plus. Elle avait été … stupide, si stupide. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre … Il ne pouvait pas … savoir tout cela. C'était bien plus … compliqué que ça._

_Il s'était mis à courir, courir, courir sans même s'arrêter. Avec ses deux épées autour de son corps, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que courir. Il en avait bousculé des personnes, il en avait percuté des gens, mais il ne s'excusait même pas, la tête baissée. Finalement, il se retrouva en-dehors de la ville, s'étant empêché de pleurer. Même … Même Sélia pensait ça de lui._

« Kéran … Tu devrais … » commença à dire Swar.

« Salut ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit qu'on se reverrait bien assez tôt ? »

« Ka… Katérina ? » _murmura l'adolescent, se frottant les yeux bien qu'il n'avait pas pleuré._

_Il avait couru tellement longtemps qu'il s'en était retrouvé essoufflé. Il devait être à cinq cents mètres de la ville, se retrouvant aux abords de quelques arbres. Katérina était adossée à l'un d'entre eux, les bras croisés. Sans même le regarder, elle observait une nouvelle fois le ciel, ses deux lames plantées dans le sol à ses pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Comment … elle savait qu'il allait venir ici ? Et pourquoi elle … l'attendait ?_


	25. Chapitre 25 : La beauté lyrique

**Chapitre 25 : La beauté lyrique**

« Katé … rina ? Qu'est-ce … que tu fais ici ? » _balbutia l'adolescent, se rapprochant d'elle pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son corps._

« Oh, je passais dans le coin, je me disais, pourquoi pas se balader en ville et essayer de draguer un puceau pour qu'il me paye une bonne bouffe ? »

« Euh … Est-ce que tu m'attendais ? Tu donnes l'impression que … tu savais où j'allais venir. » _dit-il avec un peu d'appréhension._

« Ouais bien sûr que je t'attendais. Je peux même deviner à l'avance ce que tu vas faire. Et je peux aussi deviner ce que tu as fait auparavant. Et ouais, je suis trop forte ! »

_C'était vrai ? Il la regarda avec étonnement, l'adolescente posant une main sur sa bouche. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire … qu'il la croyait. Elle s'exclama avec véhémence :_

« Mais bordel ! T'arrête d'être con ! J'ai pas des pouvoirs paranormaux ! Je ne sais pas lire dans l'avenir, ni voir dans le passé ! C'est juste que t'es tellement pathétique et prévisible. »

« Katérina … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? » _demanda Kéran, non pas pour la mettre à l'épreuve mais plus pour comprendre lui-même ce qui venait de se dérouler avec Sélia._

« T'as dit à ta blonde que tu voulais rejoindre l'Enceinte aux esclaves alors qu'elle était toute heureuse de pouvoir aller dans une organisation avec toi. Bien entendu, t'as foutu en l'air ce joli moment qui aurait pu se terminer par ta première et surement unique partie de jambes en l'air. Tu veux que je continue ? Alors on va continuer. Elle s'est sûrement énervée et t'as voulu faire le caïd en levant la voix comme quoi tu veux rejoindre l'Enceinte car ils pourraient t'aider avec ton arme maudite. Au final, elle a sûrement pété un câble car elle semble haïr plus que tout l'Enceinte et t'as aussi insulté. Comme tu t'y attendais pas, tu es parti en courant et limite en chialant comme un gamin. C'est ça, je parie. »

« Je … Euh … Je … C'est … C'est exactement ça. »

_Il était si facile à deviner. Si facile … à manipuler. Si facile … à lire. Il était si … si … Sans un mot, il se détourna de Katérina. Il commença à marcher pour s'éloigner de la ville et de l'adolescente tandis que Katérina haussait un sourcil._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? La vérité est si difficile à accepter ou quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. » _dit-il sur un ton un peu perdu._

« Mais moi, je sais ce que je vais faire. » _souffla-t-elle sur un ton menaçant avant de marcher en sa direction. Elle le força à se retourner, collant son genou dans le ventre de l'adolescent, Kéran se retrouvant accroupi, ses mains posées sur son ventre. Pourtant, il ne se releva pas, le visage toujours si près du sol._

« Ca ne changera rien … qu'importe le nombre de coups donnés. »

« Ca veut dire que je peux continuer ? C'est sympa de me prévenir. »

_Elle n'hésita pas à lui donner plusieurs coups de talon dans les hanches et dans le dos, Kéran se recroquevillant sur lui-même comme pour se mettre en boule. Il se savait pathétique, il se sentait pathétique, il était pathétique. Il ne réussissait rien de bien depuis le début. _

« MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE ! TU VAS LE BOUGER TON GROS CUL ?! »

_Il ouvrit ses yeux au bon moment avant de sentir le pied de Katérina dans son ventre, le projetant sur le côté pour le faire rouler sur deux à trois mètres. Il sentait qu'elle y avait mis une partie de sa force et il poussa finalement un gémissement. Pourtant, il ne se releva pas, restant couché sur le dos en regardant le ciel bleu._

« T'es vraiment un cas irrécupérable, Kéran ! » _s'écria Katérina avant qu'il n'aperçoive la culotte blanche de l'adolescente ainsi que sa tenue bleue. Sans aucune gêne, elle s'installa sur le ventre de Kéran, reprenant la parole :_ « Tu vas te mettre à pleurer, c'est ça ? Comme un gros bébé ? Et tu voudrais que la gentille petite Katérina te chante une berceuse pour calmer les vilains sanglots qui vont t'envahir ? »

« Snif … Arrête, Katérina. Ce n'est pas drôle … Pousses-toi de moi. »

« T'as dit s'il te plaît ? Je crois pas alors je ne compte pas me barrer ! »

« S'il te plaît … Katérina. Laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai pas besoin qu'on se moque de moi. » _chuchota-t-il, passant une main devant ses yeux. A cette allure, il allait vraiment commencer à pleurer devant tout ce qui lui arrivait._

« Douce chaleur qui réchauffe nos cœurs et corps … »

_He … Hein ? Il retira sa main, surpris par la voix mélodieuse qu'il entendait. Katérina avait fermé les yeux, le visage tourné vers le ciel alors qu'elle reprenait doucement :_

« Reverrais-je ta tendre lueur encore ? »

_Mais elle chantait réellement ? C'était elle qui chantait ? Katérina qui avait une aussi jolie voix. Il voulut prendre la parole mais préféra se taire. Il préférait … l'écouter._

« Tu es voilée par les sinistres ténèbres.

Camouflée par les créatures funèbres.

Un adolescent est perdu sur son chemin.  
Il ne sait nul ce que sera son lendemain.

Et pourtant, il a tellement à apprendre.

Mais si seulement, il cherchait à comprendre. »

_Elle … Elle parlait de lui ? C'était de lui dont elle parlait ? Enfin, elle chantait … Elle chantait si bien. Il avait déjà entendu de nombreuses chansons paillardes, grivoises des alcooliques du village. Ou alors, les petites chansons des mères pour calmer leurs enfants mais ça … Ca, c'était autre chose. C'était d'un autre niveau, d'un autre monde. C'était juste sublime bien qu'il était étonné qu'elle chante. Car il devait avouer qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu, pas venant de cette adolescente habituellement trop vulgaire._

« Ô belle lumière, entoure tout mon être.

Ô rayon ardent, moi qui veut disparaître.

Délicat éclat, purifie toute ma chair.

Les apparences sont quelques fois trompeuses.

Simulacres d'une vie semblant merveilleuse.

Mon Kéran, ne juge pas ceux qui te sont chers. »

_Elle s'était finalement arrêté de chanter, l'adolescent restant immobile, subjugué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était beau … Très beau même … Il fallait dire que la poésie et la chanson, ce n'était pas un domaine qu'il connaissait particulièrement. Katérina rouvrit ses yeux faiblement, le regard tourné vers l'horizon lointain.  
_

« Pardon … Ce n'est pas forcément très … joli à entendre. Cela m'est venu sur le moment. » _murmura-t-elle doucement, gardant le même ton employé lors de sa chanson._

« Non ! Non ! Katérina, c'était magnifique ! C'était … C'était … Waouh … » _répondit-il alors qu'il redressait le haut de son corps, Katérina assise entre ses jambes. _« Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de chanter ! Et puis … Et puis, tu as une belle voix. Même si je n'ai pas tout compris, j'ai compris que … tu parlais de moi. Enfin pas totalement … Mais tu parlais aussi de la lumière du soleil … et aussi … Je crois de toi. C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ? »

« Hum ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? »

« Tu veux … vraiment disparaître ? » _chuchota Kéran, une faible rougeur arrivant sur les joues de Katérina. Celle-ci le repoussa pour le forcer à rester couché au sol avant qu'elle ne se relève. Elle dit sur un ton irrité :_

« Je ne crois pas te connaître, non ? Alors, évite de me poser ce genre de questions. Il en est de même pour la dernière phrase que j'ai chantée. Ca ne voulait rien dire, il fallait juste que cela sonne bien à l'écoute, c'est compris ? »

« Co … Compris, Katérina. Est-ce que je peux me remettre debout ? »

« Tu le peux, Kéran. » _répondit-elle en se grattant la nuque puis le bras._

_L'adolescent se releva, s'époussetant. Bien qu'il avait presque eut envie de pleurer et de disparaître, il avait complètement oublié tout ça. Maintenant qu'il avait pu entendre la chanson de Katérina, il se sentait bien mieux._

« Euh … Je pense que je vais peut-être devoir retrouver Sélia, ça serait la meilleure des choses à faire, Katérina. Il faut que je lui parle calmement. »

« C'est peut-être ça qu'il faut faire, j'en ai rien à batte personnellement. »

« Dire que ça n'a duré que quelques instants … Retour aux paroles grossières, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vas te faire foutre, connard. Je parle comme je veux, c'est compris. » _répondit-elle sèchement avant de croiser les bras au niveau de sa poitrine._

« Hahahaha ! Je me sens vraiment bien mieux ! » _s'écria-t-il, prenant une profonde respiration avant de se rapprocher d'elle._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu n'es même pas capa … »

_Il l'embrassa sur la joue très rapidement, faisant aussitôt un saut en arrière alors qu'elle donnait un coup de lame dans le vide. Elle avait réagi brusquement et lui aussi. Bien qu'il semble violemment embarrassé, il murmura :_

« Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Et tu me prends pour une pute à m'embrasser comme ça ? Enfin, t'as même pas eu les couilles pour le faire sur les lèvres et avec la langue ! »

« Euh … C'est la première fois que j'embrasse une autre fille que Sélia sur la joue hein ? D'habitude … Je ne fais pas ça … Mais bon, tu as été très gentille de ton côté et … »

« Vais te le dire en plusieurs syllabes : TA … GU-EULE ! »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Je ne te dérange pas plus que ça ! » _dit-il en levant les mains en l'air. _« Sinon … Katérina, merci encore pour tout. Mais je vais rentrer en ville. Quand je serai dans l'Enceinte aux esclaves, je ne sais pas si on va se revoir mais dans le fond, tu m'as quand même bien plus aidé qu'autre chose. »

« Continue sur cette voie et je peux te promettre que je vais te rayer de la surface de ce monde, c'est bien clair, Kéran ? » _répondit Katérina, prête à s'emporter et à s'énerver._

« Je vais arrêter là. Je m'en vais maintenant. Au revoir, Katérina. »

« Ouais, ouais, salut, casses-toi et bon débarras. » _dit-elle sans même faire un geste pour le saluer alors que l'adolescent repartait en direction de la ville. Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné, elle poussa un profond soupir en hochant la tête négativement._

_Quant à elle, elle n'avait pas à se rendre dans ce genre d'endroits, loin de là même. Ce n'était plus pour elle. Elle commença à courir, puis à accélérer de plus en plus vite jusqu'à passer au beau milieu des arbres, s'agrippant à une branche. Elle sauta d'arbre en arbre, venant s'adosser à l'un d'entre eux avant de planter ses lames au-dessus d'elle.  
_

« Je ne pensais pas recommencer à chanter un jour … »

_Oui … Ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue tout ça était venu naturellement, sans même qu'elle le souhaite ou non. Tout ça à cause de cet adolescent beaucoup trop stupide. Il lui faudrait une bonne mort proche … du genre celle de Sélia pour qu'il commence à changer de comportement !_

« Oh et toute façon, qu'est-ce que je m'en branle hein ? »

_Il faisait sa vie, elle faisait la sienne. C'était aussi simple que ça ! Mais elle avait bien envie de le dévorer un jour. Elle se lécha les lèvres, passant une main sur sa joue. Oui … Miam._

_L'adolescent était revenu en courant vers l'auberge, remontant les escaliers avant de pénétrer dans la chambre pour voir qu'elle était vide. Où est-ce que … Où est-ce que Sélia était partie ? Il redescendit pour questionner l'aubergiste, celui-ci lui désignant une table éloignée des autres. Sélia était assise … avec plusieurs verres vides devant elle ?_

_Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, celle-ci ayant les joues rougies par l'émotion. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle se releva aussitôt, s'écroulant à moitié sur lui. Elle n'était quand même pas … Ah ben … si … D'après son haleine, c'était le cas. Il l'aida à aller dans la chambre, signalant que pour les boissons, ils payeraient plus tard si ce n'était pas déjà fait._

« Zincè… Zincèrement … Kéran. Pouquoi tu es pati ? »

« Je ne suis pas parti. Je comptais revenir. » _mentit-il alors qu'il emmenait la jeune femme dans la chambre, refermant la porte à clé. Il voulut la déposer sur le lit mais elle resta agrippée à lui, marmonnant dans ses bras :_

« Mais … Mais … Z'étais en colère … Et puis … Je ne veux pas qu'on … se sépare … hic ! »

« Mais on ne va pas se séparer hein ? Enfin, on ne sera pas dans les mêmes organisations mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne pourra plus se voir. Enfin … Sauf si tu ne veux plus me voir. »

« QUOI ?! Ne plus te voir ! JAMAIIIIIIIIIS ! » _s'écria Sélia, collant tout son corps contre l'adolescent, celui-ci penchant en arrière. Elle était quand même bien plus grande que lui et donc plus imposante et … AHHHHH ! Il s'écroula sur le lit, Sélia au-dessus de lui. Elle le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants, reprenant : _« Je … Je t'adore, Kéran. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes … comme eux. »

« Je resterai ce que je suis … Sélia. Enfin … Je tenterai … Sélia ? Tu es un peu lourde. »

« Tu ne sais même pas … paler … à une femme ! On ne dit pas ça … à une femme ! Je suis une femme … aussi ! Moi ! M'oublie pas car ze t'oublierai pas, Kéran. »

« Je ne risque pas de t'oublier, Sélia ! Il en est hors de question ! Tu iras dans la Sainte Alliance et moi dans l'Enceinte aux esclaves, c'est tout. Mais on restera toujours en contact, on s'écrira s'il faut … Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« C'est … promis ? » _chuchota la jeune femme._

« Promis juré … Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux te pousser s'il te plaît ? »

« Tant mieux … alors … » _marmonna Sélia avant de fermer ses yeux._

« Sélia ? Sélia ? Euh … Sélia ? Est-ce que tu peux … »

Visiblement, ça ne servait déjà à plus rien. La jeune femme s'était rapidement endormie sur lui. Il rougit légèrement par cette scène, passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état. Je ne suis … pas vraiment doué avec les filles. » _dit-il avant de se reposer lui aussi. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas bouger._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Violence et abus

**Second axe : Perdre sa candeur**

**Chapitre 26 : Violence et abus**

« Alors ? Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » _dit l'épée calmement._

« Je ne sais pas vraiment … J'ai un peu peur … Je le reconnais. Maintenant, Sélia et moi, nous ne nous verrons plus … ou alors que très rarement. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, regardant l'édifice en face de lui. Il serrait un papier à la main, cherchant à garder son calme bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait guère. Ce bâtiment … en face de lui … C'était celui où tout allait se dérouler, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins … à partir de maintenant. Bien qu'il se trouvait en ville, il n'y avait guère d'autres bâtiments dans les alentours, comme pour bien le démarquer du reste … ou alors tout simplement pour le considérer comme un paria._

« Hey ? Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » _cria une voix alors qu'il tournait son visage vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Un homme … Une trentaine d'années environ. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un garde en vue de sa tenue mais bon … Il valait mieux se méfier au cas où._

« Hein ? Euh … Je suis bien dans l'Enceinte aux Esclaves non ? »

« C'est le cas … Tu le fais exprès de ne pas savoir où tu vas ou quoi ? »

« Euh si si … C'est juste que voilà … On m'a dit de ramener la tête du Tengalice avec moi pour que l'on puisse me faire rentrer. Je viens rejoindre l'Enceinte aux esclaves. »

« La tête du Tenga … Tu parles du monstre qui se trouvait en haut de la montagne ? C'est toi qui viens de le buter ? Ah bon sang ! Je me disais bien que ce trou dans les nuages, ce n'était pas commun ! BON ! Suis-moi, je vais t'emmener jusqu'au chef qui t'expliqueras rapidement comment ça se passe ici. »

« D'accord … Merci beaucoup. » _murmura Kéran avec un peu d'appréhension. Aller … Il venait de passer la première étape … Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça en fin de compte, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'allaient pas tous le dévorer ou autre ! Loin de là même …_

_Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, accompagnant l'homme tandis qu'il entendait plusieurs cris … mais non-humains. Enfin, pour la majorité d'entre eux. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser, il en avait froid dans le dos. Brrrr ! Bon … Il ne devait pas y penser … Ce n'était juste … qu'un mauvais moment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait voulu rejoindre l'Enceinte au départ ? Il ne se sentait plus trop en confiance maintenant. L'homme s'arrêta devant une porte, toquant plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dise :_

« Qui est-ce ? J'avais demandé à ce que l'on ne me dérange pas pour le reste de la matinée. »

« Euh … Chef … On a une nouvelle recrue il paraîtrait. »

« AH ! Le jeune homme qui a déglingué ce foutu Tengalice ! Vas-y ! Fais-le rentrer maintenant au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps ! »

« Rentre … Il a l'air de bonne humeur pour une fois. » _annonça l'homme en ouvrant la porte pour qu'il puisse pénétrer dans la pièce. Il acquiesça avant de partir._

_C'était un bureau … Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple contrairement à ce qu'il pensait … C'était vraiment … Un bureau … Avec des commodes avec des nombreux livres et autres. Par contre, la seule chose un peu … saugrenue à côté, c'était peut-être ce qui était planté dans les murs. Des trophées de chasse. Il y avait de nombreuses têtes de pokémons dont il n'était pas sûr de connaître leurs origines. Gloups …_

« Ah … C'est donc toi ? Tu m'as l'air un peu maigrichon … Mais le type des inscriptions m'a clairement dit de me méfier de ton apparence. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il tourna son visage vers la personne qui venait de lui parler, un peu perdu. Ah … C'était un homme … d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il portait des vêtements de cuir noir, avait des cheveux de même couleur et une moustache assez touffue. Par contre, il remarquait surtout la balafre juste au-dessous de l'œil droit._

« Blessure de guerre, dira t-on. Mon premier combat contre ces foutus spectres il y a de cela plus de trente ans maintenant. Je m'appelle Féhnor et toi, d'après ce que je lis, c'est Kéran ? »

« C'est ça, monsieur Féhnor. » _murmura l'adolescent._

« J'espère que t'es pas l'un de ces petits prétentieux qui viennent sortir des bras de leurs mères pour avoir une vie pleine d'aventures. Surtout que si c'est le cas, tu t'es gouré d'endroits, je tiens à te prévenir qu'ici, ce n'est pas joyeux. »

« C'est … bien l'Enceinte ici non ? Donc, pour les pokémons spectres et ténébreux … »

« C'est exact. Bon, toute façon, tu nous as rejoints pourquoi ? Car tu as sûrement une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ? T'es pas là pour t'amuser … Surtout si tu as réussi à tuer ce Tengalice qui nous rendait complètement dingues, qu'importe ce qu'on tentait de faire contre lui. »

« Euh … C'est parce que j'ai un petit problème avec les spectres … ou du moins … Les créatures ténébreuses. Disons qu'ils ont ravagé mon village il y a quelques temps … Et il y a environ huit ans, j'ai perdu ma famille à cause d'eux. »

_Il n'osait pas dire que c'était tout simplement à cause de Swar car il restait toujours indécis à son sujet. L'homme l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules. Il reprit la parole tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce :_

« Chacun a ses raisons … Au moins, t'es pas là pour la gloire et la célébrité. Sinon, t'aurais été dans cette saleté de Sainte Alliance. »

« Je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux … Je ne crois pas que j'aurai mes chances toute façon. »

« Tsss … A se faire passer pour des gentils garçons et gentilles filles … Bon … Toute façon, t'es pas là pour m'entendre déblatérer à ce sujet. Je te montre comment que ça se passe ici, puis dans dix minutes, je retourne m'occuper d'affaires plus importantes. » _annonça Féhror alors que Kéran ne faisait qu'hocher la tête._

« Je vous suis donc … Par contre, en arrivant, j'ai entendu de nombreux cris. »

« Ah ? Ca ? Autant te montrer tout de suite, comme ça, on ne perd pas de temps. »

_Autant lui montrer quoi ? Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, l'adolescent tendant l'oreille. Ils se rapprochaient des cris … Des nombreux cris même … d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Gloups … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Avec nonchalance, l'homme ouvrit la double porte faite de bois pour le laisser rentrer en premier._

C'était quoi ça ? Des chaînes, des menottes … Et plusieurs ustensiles comme des fers, des pinces et autres. Et sur les nombreuses tables d'opération … Des pokémons ? Que des pokémons spectres et ténébreux. Mais comment était-ce … possible ? Comment pouvaient-ils les capturer de la sorte ? Devant son appréhension, Féhror lui dit :

« Ce sont des chaînes faites d'un métal bien particulier dont une partie de sa composition est faite du sang des créatures ténébreuses et spectrales. »

« Ah … C'est donc pour cela que ça semble marcher sur eux ? » _osa t-il dire alors qu'il évitait de regarder plus longtemps ce spectacle. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux … puisqu'il n'y avait que cela autour de lui ! D'ailleurs … Il … C'était … C'était quoi ça ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'il voyait un Grahyena, le ventre ouvert, les yeux complètement blancs. Affalé sur une table d'opérations, il ne semblait plus vivant, pourtant, son ventre se soulevait, signe qui montrait tout le contraire._

« Oh … Tu vas assister à quelque chose de commun … mais en même temps qui met parfois plusieurs jours avant que ça n'arrive. La soumission d'une créature ténébreuse à nous. Vois-tu ses yeux blancs ? Cela veut dire qu'il n'est plus en état de lutter. Sortez une noigrume, vous autres ! C'est l'heure de le capturer ! »

_Une noigrume ? C'est ce qu'ils utilisaient aussi ? Il observa une noigrume de couleur entièrement noire que tenait un homme. Celui-ci la lança sur le Grahyena, la créature disparaissant à l'intérieur comme si de rien n'était. Féhror reprit :_

« Et lorsque le Grahyena sortira de cette noigrume, il sera complètement dominé par l'homme ou la femme qui l'a capturé. De même, nous … »

« Mais je me disais … Elles peuvent parler non ? Ces pokémons … Enfin ces créatures … Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent après que vous fassiez tout cela ? »

« Oh … Elles ne parlent plus vraiment à force. Disons qu'à force de briser leurs corps physiques, leurs esprits ne sont plus capables de raisonner correctement. C'est triste … Mais c'est ainsi que ça se passe à l'Enceinte aux esclaves. Oh … Peut-être qu'au départ, pour une bonne partie des nouveaux venus, ça semble horrible … mais tu t'adapteras, j'en suis sûr. »

« J'espère en être aussi sûr que vous. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre à visiter ? Je vous suis au cas où … Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me perdre. »

_Il murmurait cela tout en serrant fortement son arme. Ce n'était pas du tout ça qu'il avait envie de faire à Swar ! Pas du tout même ! Non, non et non ! Loin de là même … Pas du tout … Ah … Gloups … Il se sentait mal pour son arme. Il allait devoir se faire pardonner envers Swar. Si celui-ci croyait qu'il comptait faire … des choses comme ça … C'était tout simplement impardonnable ! Pas envers une créature qui lui avait sauvé la vie !_

_Donc … Voilà … Ce n'était pas vraiment folichon mais … Il devait avouer qu'il s'en était douté lorsqu'il avait décidé de rejoindre l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. Le reste de la visite se passa bien plus facilement. Il fallait dire que la cantine, les dortoirs, les salles d'entraînement et toutes ces parties habituelles et surement communes à bon nombre d'organisations, c'était beaucoup moins violent qu'au début._

Il lui fut alloué une chambre tandis qu'il remerciait l'homme qui s'éloigna finalement après avoir terminé la visite guidée. Ah … Une chambre rien que pour lui ? Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il dorme avec d'autres personnes mais il semblait qu'il était un peu privilégié ? Peut-être à cause de la tête de Tengalice qu'il avait décidé de laisser dans le bureau après l'avoir montrée à Féhror … 

« Hum … Tu as l'air plus que tourmenté. Le voyage n'est plus aussi idyllique ? »

« Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ce mot. Mais oui … Enfin … Swar … Ne crois pas que je te ferais ça hein ? Enfin … T'es un monstre … mais … »

« De toute façon, tu n'en aurais pas la possibilité. » _coupa aussitôt l'épée._

_Oui. Il le savait parfaitement … Il n'était pas bête au point de croire qu'elle lui laisserait le choix … son épée hein ? Il se coucha sur le lit, regardant le plafond avant de fermer les yeux. Des menottes … Des chaînes … Il avait aussi vu des fouets non ? Et des pics ? Et aussi des cruches d'eau … mais dont de la fumée en sortait. De l'eau bouillante … Il passa une main sur ses yeux clos, cherchant à retirer ces images de sa tête._

_Non … Ca ne servait à rien … Rien du tout. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était plus dur qu'il ne le croyait. Ces images étaient ancrées dans sa tête ! Il ne pouvait pas se les retirer comme ça ! Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang ! Est-ce qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix ? Non … C'était comme ça qu'il pouvait essayer de se débarrasser des spectres et des pokémons ténébreux. C'était le meilleur choix à faire … Mais en même temps … S'il avait décidé de rejoindre la Sainte Alliance, il aurait eu alors la chance de rester avec Sélia._

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer pour l'heure qui vient. Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas déjà de service pour te battre. Tu en as de la chance, visiblement. »

« J'espère ne pas à avoir … à faire ça. Ca m'embêterait vraiment. Je ne suis pas aussi violent ! Enfin … Peut-être que ça peut être une bonne chose … »

« Une bonne chose ? Pourrais-tu expliquer ces paroles incongrues ? »

« Euh … Ben tu sais … Je suis trop gentil donc … Si je fais ça … Peut-être que .. »

« J'aurai plutôt dit que tu es trop stupide. » _coupa une nouvelle fois l'épée._ « Si tu penses qu'en faisant souffrir les autres, tu t'aideras, tu ne t'es alors pas trompé d'endroit. C'est bien ici que tu trouveras ton « bonheur ». »

« Je te sens un peu ironique dans tes paroles, Swar. Je ne pensais pas à mal … »

« C'est ainsi que commence les plus grands et terribles dictateurs. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Dictateur ? Il n'était pas comme ça ! Mais encore une fois, elle parlait de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Vraiment … Swar avait combien de siècles ? Car il devait sûrement en savoir des choses. Il rouvrit ses yeux, se redressant dans le lit avant de dire avec calme :_

« De toute façon … Je ne vais pas abandonner après une journée. Ca serait ridicule. »

« On dit que le ridicule ne tue pas … Mais il peut s'avérer que ça soit le cas … surtout quand tu te ridiculiseras devant les autres membres de l'Enceinte. »

« Je ne pense pas me ridiculiser devant eux. » _répliqua l'adolescent aux yeux bleus. Tssss … Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait dit … une petite chose de rien du tout, qu'elle devait alors lui parler comme ça ! Il n'était pas non plus un animal hein ?_

« Entre ce que tu penses et ce que tu fais … Il y a tellement de différences dans la majorité des cas. Si j'avais un corps physique et de l'argent, je parierai là-dessus. » _murmura calmement l'épée comme si de rien n'était._

« Oui et bien, tu as ni l'un, ni l'autre, Swar ! Et je ne pas compte pas quitter l'Enceinte dès mon arrivée. Je suis désolé pour toi mais tu vas devoir supporter tout ça pendant … »

« Désolé ? Pour moi ? Supporter ? Qui avait le teint pâle en voyant une petite torture ? »

« Tais-toi, Swar ! Ca ne sert à rien de … »

« De te lancer dans une discussion avec moi où tu espères avoir le dessus alors que tu sais parfaitement que ton vocabulaire limité ne te permet pas de combattre ma verve. C'est exact, je suis heureux de remarquer que tu reconnais tes capacités verbaless. »

… … … _Il jeta tout simplement Swar au sol, feignant l'ignorance alors qu'il retombait sur le lit. Oh … Il avait sûrement raison, il en était même sûr. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était obligé d'écouter ce que ce type avait à raconter, loin de là même. Il poussa un long bâillement, mettant sa main devant la bouche._

« Kéran. La prochaine fois que tu fais cela. »

« Hum ? Oui ? La prochaine fois ? Que je fais quoi ? »

« La prochaine fois que tu me jettes comme une vulgaire arme, ne t'avise plus d'essayer de dormir. Tu risquerais de te trouver avec une épée plantée dans le ventre. » _continua de dire Swar sur un ton un peu irrité._

« C'est pas de ma faute. Tu me parles comme à un gamin attardé. Tu crois que je vais te laisser m'insulter comme ça continuellement ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de te comporter comme tel et mes paroles ne seront plus aussi cinglantes. » _termina de dire l'arme alors qu'il faisait juste un geste de la main pour dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Pourquoi est-ce que des fois, il s'imaginait que cette arme était sympathique ? C'était tout le contraire avec elle !_


	27. Chapitre 27 : Un nouveau départ

**Chapitre 27 : Un nouveau départ**

« Coucou Sélia. » _murmura l'adolescent alors qu'il apercevait la jeune femme qui l'attendait, assise à l'extérieur d'un café. Elle se leva, puis l'embrassa sur les joues.  
_

« Bonjour Kéran. Tu as l'air … en pleine forme d'après ce que je crois voir. »

« Euh … Oui … Et toi aussi … Ca a l'air d'aller très bien. » _répondit l'adolescent en voyant le regard attendri de la jeune femme. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle mais la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était les deux nouvelles noigrumes à sa ceinture. Elle reprit avec un petit rire amusé par la situation :_

« Et bien, Kéran ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt relever le regard ? »

« Pardon, Sélia. Je … C'était à cause des noigrumes … Tu as de nouveaux pokémons ? »

_Elle hocha la tête en gardant son sourire avant de héler une serveuse. Elle commanda à boire de son côté, invitant l'adolescent à faire de même de son côté. Il était gêné … tellement gêné. Ca ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'ils étaient séparés et surtout … Quand il voyait la réaction de la jeune femme, il se demandait si tout ça n'était qu'une …illusion. Il resta muet pendant deux bonnes minutes, la jeune femme l'observant elle aussi sans un mot. Finalement, les consommations arrivèrent, Sélia buvant tranquillement tandis qu'il avait la tête baissée._

« Et bien … Tu ne parles pas vraiment, Kéran, n'est-ce pas ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? »

« Euh … Ca va très bien. Et toi ? Ca … donne quoi d'être là-bas ? Dans la Sainte Alliance ? J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu fais de tous tes jours. »

« Hum ? Et bien, pour l'instant, simplement de l'entraînement. Mais je partirai sûrement en mission très bientôt. Les deux pokémons que j'ai avec moi en plus de mon Archéodong, j'ai pu les choisir après mes entrainements. »

« Ah. Mais … Je vois … Euh … C'est une bonne chose alors ? » _murmura-t-il, détournant le regard alors qu'elle n'avait de cesse de l'observer.  
_

« Kéran. Tu es prié de me regarder dans les yeux quand tu me parles, d'accord ? Ca serait très sympathique de ta part. On dirait que tu es perturbé. »

« Un peu gêné … Sélia. Euh … Je peux te dire pourquoi ? C'est juste que … Comme on s'est disputé un peu avant de se séparer et que … Tu peux remarquer que je ne pense pas … à quitter mon organisation et toi, la tienne … Je ne sais pas vraiment comment parler avec toi. J'ai l'impression que tu te forces à parler gentiment. »

« Me forcer à te parler de la sorte ? Oh … Kéran. Vraiment … Parfois, tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez hein ? »

_Elle émit un petit rire attendri alors qu'il rougissait violemment. Voilà qu'elle le considérait encore comme un enfant. Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passait toujours comme ça ? Enfin non … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit pour qu'elle parle ainsi ? Elle semblait avoir totalement oubliée les disputes d'il y a une semaine. Non … Ce n'était pas exactement ça._

« Je suis toujours mécontente de ta décision. Je suis toujours inquiète de tes choix. Mais … Tu as décidé de vouloir grandir, éloigné de moi. Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, Kéran. Ca me fait mal de te savoir seul … Tellement mal … Mais je tente d'être moins protectrice. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux et en sécurité … mais en même temps, tu veux être seul. »

« Je ne veux pas être seul, Sélia. Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai juste pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, que de rejoindre l'Enceinte aux esclaves. Si un jour, je vois que je n'ai plus ma place parmi eux, je quitterai l'organisation et je tenterai de rentrer dans la Sainte Alliance. »

« Oh ? Ca veut donc dire que j'ai encore des chances de t'avoir à mes côtés ? »

« Bien entendu ! Je ne compte pas me séparer définitivement de toi. » _répondit-il aussitôt avec entrain alors qu'elle rigolait._

« Tant mieux, tant mieux alors ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle pour moi ! Visiblement, tu ne risques pas de m'oublier et inversement. Tu sais … Kéran … Une semaine sans toi, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais c'était quand même très long. A force de vivre ensemble, je m'étais habitué à ta présence. »

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu triste … sans toi. Mais bon … Il faut bien que je prenne sur moi. Je veux devenir quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter. »

« Et n'est-ce pas déjà le cas ? Je te fais pleinement confiance. » _murmura doucement Sélia, un coude maintenant sa tête sur la table tandis qu'elle l'observait avec douceur._

_Il hocha la tête négativement sans lui répondre. Pourtant, il lui fit le même sourire avant de boire ce qu'il avait commandé. Si … la confiance régnait vraiment entre eux deux, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle perdit son sourire, tournant son doigt autour de son verre d'un air songeur. Finalement, elle poussa un petit soupir avant de reprendre :_

« Tu as parfaitement raison. Je ne devrais pas te mentir à ce sujet … Mais c'est si difficile … Et je pense qu'il faudra attendre … Que le temps s'écoule pendant de longues journées voir semaines … avant que je ne pense te donner toute ma confiance par rapport à tes capacités. Mais qui peut nous dire si tu n'auras pas perdu celle de mon cœur ? »

« Ton cœur ? Je … Car tu as peur que je change tellement dans l'Enceinte ? Tu sais … J'ai pu voir toutes ces choses. Enfin, ce qu'ils font. »

« Hum ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que … cela donne ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux yeux rubis, ces derniers le fixant ardemment, attendant sa réponse avec une certaine aigreur._

« Je n'ai pas encore fait ces séances de torture et de violence gratuite. J'apprends juste les bases … Ce que cela permet … Ce que cela donne … Ce qu'il faut faire. Mais ça ne me plaît pas vraiment … Pas du tout même. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de rejoindre l'Enceinte ? Tu pourrais partir dès maintenant non ? Ce n'est jamais trop tard ! » _dit-elle avec plus d'entrain en vue de la réponse de l'adolescent qui la satisfaisait plus que tout. Pourtant, encore une fois, Kéran hocha la tête négativement. Ce n'était pas du tout cela._

_S'il voulait en apprendre bien plus sur les pokémons ténébreux et spectraux, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était le meilleur endroit pour les étudier … Mais son but n'avait jamais été la violence gratuite. Il n'était pas ainsi … Enfin, il n'avait pas le caractère pour une telle chose. Ca ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde._

« Sinon, d'ailleurs, comment dire … Bientôt, j'aurai aussi mon premier pokémon. Ça sera forcément un pokémon psychique. »

« Hum ? Mais ça sera un pokémon déjà entraîné ? »

« Je ne crois pas … Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre …Ca sera un pokémon qui vient de naître. Ainsi, la liaison entre lui et moi sera parfaite et il ne désobéira jamais à mes ordres. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Un pokémon qui vient de naître, s'il voit un humain, sera souvent lié pour la vie à ce dernier. C'est exact. C'est ainsi que ça marche la majorité du temps. Cela concerne surtout les pokémons psychiques qui sont à la base, des créatures anormalement plus intelligentes que les autres grâce à leurs pouvoirs mentaux. »

« Je ne savais pas … du tout cela … Dis ? Ca veut dire que ton Archéodong … Tu l'as eu aussi à la naissance ? Enfin, quand il est né ? Car c'est bizarre comme pokémon non ? »

« Hum ? Non, non ! Enfin … Je ne sais pas vraiment … quoi te dire. Mais mon Archéodong était au départ un Archéomire. Mais c'est un pokémon très rare. Il n'existe que très peu de pokémon constitués majoritairement de métal. »

_Oh ? Il était subitement plus qu'intéressé par le sujet. Surtout que maintenant, ils ne parlaient plus des deux organisations et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Ah … Pfiou. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, remarquant l'air un peu gêné de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Elle n'aimait pas parler de son pokémon ? Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'ils en discutaient, ça pouvait être un bon sujet de conversation._

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est très rare ? Enfin, pourquoi il y a aussi peu de pokémons métalliques ? C'est bizarre, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. »

« Oh … Ca … Je ne sais pas moi-même. Mais il paraîtrait que les pokémons métalliques peuvent vivre des centaines voir des milliers d'années. Tu imagines ce que cela veut dire, Kéran ? » _demanda la jeune femme avec un regain d'intérêt._

« Peut-être que ton Archéodong est en fait un pokémon très très ancien alors ? »

« Oh … Je ne sais pas … Je ne parle pas le langage des pokémons mais peut-être, oui … Et alors, il pourrait nous raconter tout ce qui s'est passé il y a de cela des siècles ? Ca serait vraiment une source d'informations plus qu'importantes ! »

_Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux alors qu'ils s'imaginaient déjà avoir un savoir auquel ils ne verraient sûrement aucune utilité sur le moment. Mais c'était quand même … bizarre que les pokémons de métal soient aussi rares que ça. Mais bon, ce n'était pas une impossibilité non plus. Il ne connaissait pas réellement le monde autour de lui._

« Est-ce que tu sais en quoi va consister ta première mission, Kéran ? »

« Euh … Pas vraiment … Je sais juste que ça passera en-dehors de la ville mais après … Je ne sais pas du tout … Je dois te l'avouer. »

« Hum … Une mission en extérieur. Ca n'a rien d'étonnant. Vous êtes quand même du genre à éliminer les créatures ténébreuses et spectrales … Vous en trouvez dans la ville mais principalement dehors. Surtout si vous comptez en capturer … »

« Je ne sais pas du tout. Je ne peux pas te répondre, Sélia. Pardon. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave … Je te demande juste de ne pas te salir les mains … de ne pas devenir comme eux … même s'ils t'entourent. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu ailles là-bas. Tu es tellement différent d'eux, Kéran. » _chuchota doucement comme pour bien l'inciter à partir de cette organisation le plus tôt possible._

« Les gens changent … Sélia. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je deviendrai mais … Ne t'en fait pas. Moi, je ne risque pas de t'oublier si tu as peur de ça. »

« Oh … C'est exactement de ça dont j'ai peur. Après toutes ces années passées ensembles, j'avoue que je n'aimerai pas que toi et moi … Nous soyons de parfaits inconnus plus tard. »

« Il en est hors de question de mon côté ! Je ne veux surtout pas de cela ! » _s'écria t-il alors que plusieurs regards se tournaient vers eux._

_Elle eut un grand sourire avant de se lever. Les consommations étaient déjà payées, ils n'avaient donc pas à rester plus longtemps ici. Elle tendit sa main, invitant l'adolescent à la prendre. Avec un peu de gêne, il serra la main de Sélia dans la sienne avant qu'ils ne quittent le café où ils s'étaient retrouvés._

Maintenant qu'ils marchaient dans la ville, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prit la parole. La jeune femme était beaucoup plus attentionnée qu'auparavant. C'était pour cela qu'il était beaucoup plus … gêné par elle. Maintenant … qu'ils étaient à distance, il pouvait remarquer à quel point … Enfin, maintenant, il pouvait voir comment elle était … Sans la regarder de ses yeux de « petit frère ». Et c'était ça qui était gênant.

« Elle est plus jolie … comme ça. » _chuchota-t-il à lui-même._

« Hum ? C'est un compliment que je viens d'entendre, Kéran ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Je … Je … Je n'ai rien dit ! Je peux te le pro… » _commença à reprendre Kéran avant qu'elle ne le stoppe d'un doigt sur ses lèvres._

« Merci de reconnaître ça. Ca me touche, Kéran. Tu sais … La prochaine fois qu'on a du temps libre, je peux aussi essayer de porter une autre tenue. Il est vrai qu'avec mon armure sur le corps la majorité du temps, je ne suis pas très … féminine. »

« Si, si ! Euh … Mais en même temps, c'est vrai que je ne te vois pas souvent sans ton armure. Enfin … Quand on allait dehors. A la maison, ce n'était pas pareil. »

« C'est bien de ça dont je parlais. Bon … Nous verrons cela plus tard de toute façon. » _dit-elle comme pour terminer la conversation._

_Ils allaient devoir se séparer tous les deux. Peut-être que plus tard, il la reverrait dans une tenue différente ? Plus … citadine ? Il ne savait pas. Néanmoins, il fut l'heure pour les deux personnes de se quitter, la jeune femme venant l'embrasser sur les joues avant de le laisser seul. Lui ? Il allait retourner tout simplement à l'Enceinte._

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment, il se dirigea aussitôt vers sa chambre avant d'être arrêté par l'un des membres de l'Enceinte. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom et sincèrement, ça ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, il l'écouta lui dire :

« Tu es Kéran non ? Enfin, l'un des nouveaux. »

« C'est exact … Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Normalement, aujourd'hui, j'avais ma journée donc ça ne doit pas être un problème si … c'est pour cela que vous m'arrêtez. »

« C'est pas ça, tu peux te la fermer deux secondes ? Juste pour te dire que ta première mission est prévue pour demain. Donc, tu dois te préparer et tous ces trucs. »

« Euh merci de m'avoir prévenu alors. Vous pouvez dire aux autres que je serai là demain dès la première heure. Je suis pressé de voir ce que c'est comme première mission. » _dit le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés alors que l'autre en face de lui pouffait :_

« C'est rien de bien énorme. Ne t'imagine pas cinquante mille trucs. Ca sera un truc bateau. »

« Est-ce que je peux déjà savoir ce que c'est alors ou non ? »

« Pas du tout. Moi, je me la ferme et j'obéis seulement aux consignes qu'on me donne. Aller … Je me barre d'ici. T'es prévenu, j'ai fait mon boulot. »

« Euh … D'accord. Salut alors. » _osa dire Kéran en regardant partir l'autre jeune homme avant de soupirer. C'était quoi ce type ? Pfff … Bon … Il retourna vers sa chambre, s'écroulant sur son lit en tentant de réfléchir à la mission de demain._

D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, ce n'était pas une mission difficile, loin de là. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement pour faire ses preuves ? Et montrer ce dont il était capable ? Il y avait de fortes chances qu'après ça, il reçoive alors son premier pokémon non ? Ca allait lui faire bizarre … Depuis des années, les seuls pokémons qu'il avait connus étaient ceux de Sélia. Et maintenant, on lui parlait d'en avoir un à lui ? Quand même … Il se demandait à quoi ressemblerait le pokémon qu'il allait recevoir.

« De toute façon … Je verrais ça demain. Bon … Swar, j'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas parlé de la journée. Je vais me reposer quelques heures. »

_Aucune réponse de la part de l'épée ? Bon … Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas son souci pour l'heure. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Ah … Avec Sélia, c'était quand même spécial maintenant … Oui …Très spécial. Ah … Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir dans le fond ? Il ne savait pas._


	28. Chapitre 28 : La protection des oeufs

**Chapitre 28 : La protection des oeufs**

« Kéran. Il est l'heure de se lever. » _murmura la voix de Swar alors que l'adolescent ouvrait ses yeux faiblement. Il poussa un profond grognement, Swar reprenant : _« Lève-toi. Ne me force pas à te tailler les cheveux pour te forcer à bouger. »

« Hum … Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi collant, Swar ? Je ne peux pas me reposer tranquillement ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me réveilles maintenant ? Je peux pas dormir … »

« Car tu as sûrement quelque chose d'important à faire, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Aujourd'hui est la première mission à laquelle tu participes. Il faut alors que tu te prépares. C'est aussi simple que cela pourtant. Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir maintenant ? » _dit calmement l'épée tandis que Kéran se levait de son lit._

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, mettant l'autre sur sa bouche pour cacher le bâillement qui l'animait. Bon … Il devait alors se préparer s'il avait compris hein ? Il se dirigea vers le miroir qui était déposé au-dessus d'un lavabo. Cette pièce faisait un peu tout en soi : salle de bains, toilettes, cuisine, salle de repos. Bref … Il avait de la place mais il ne fallait pas espérer que ça soit découpé en plusieurs parties. Sauf pour les toilettes et la douche. Se trouvant dans la salle de bains, ou plutôt, l'ensemble douche- toilettes, il commença par se laver, faisant la discussion avec l'épée qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, posée sur le lavabo.

« Swar … Est-ce qu'ils m'ont dit en quoi consistait ma mission ? » _demanda Kéran._

« Outre le fait que tu risques d'avoir ton premier pokémon, rien d'autre n'est sorti de cette conversation hier. Du moins, si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation … »

« Ce type n'était pas une lumière si tu veux mon avis. J'ai l'impression que ça l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose de m'adresse la parole. Je suis aussi affreux que ça ou quoi ? »

« Hum … Sur le premier point, nous sommes d'accord. Le second, de même. Le troisième point, cela dépend de la vision de la personne. D'après ce que je pense, tu n'es pas spécialement beau … mais en même temps, tu n'es pas repoussant. » _annonça l'épée._

« … … … Wow. J'aime bien recevoir des compliments de ta part. »

_Il rigola tout en finissant de se doucher, appréciant cette petite chose au beau matin. Il sortit de la douche, récupérant la lame et de quoi se sécher avant de retourner dans la chambre. Nu comme un ver, il semblait bien moins pudique lorsqu'il était seul._

« Bon … Est-ce que l'on sait par contre quand est-ce que tout se déroule ou non ? »

« Normalement, après le déjeuner. » répondit Swar alors que l'adolescent se donna une claque sur le front avant de crier :

« Mais alors, j'aurai pu dormir encore un peu plus ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé maintenant ? RAHHHHHHH ! Que c'est rageant ! »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu restes habillé comme au jour de ta naissance ? Si quelqu'un rentrait, il serait plus que surpris. » _répondit l'épée au tac-à-tac._

_AHEM ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire comme au jour de sa naissance ? Quand on naissait, on n'était pas vraiment … OUPS ! Quel idiot ! Il s'habilla en vitesse, rougissant un peu bien qu'il n'avait pas à être gêné devant … une épée quoi._

« Bon … Voilà, ça te convient comme tenue ou pas, monsieur Swar ? »

« Du monsieur ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Mais oui … Tu sembles être acceptable pour aller faire ta première mission. De même, tu n'as pas besoin de mon approbation normalement. »

« Hum … Oui, tu as parfaitement raison. Disons que je commence à m'habituer à ta présence, c'est tout. Dans le fond, tu n'es pas un monstre … pour l'instant. » _dit Kéran calmement._

« Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cela comme un compliment ou non. » _annonça l'épée alors qu'il venait la récupérer pour la mettre à sa taille. De l'autre côté, il avait son épée basique_

« Tu devrais pourtant. C'est rare que je t'en fasse un mais c'est le cas aujourd'hui. J'ai quand même le droit de te complimenter non ? » _demanda Kéran tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre. Néanmoins, il attendit que Swar parle._

« Si cela t'enchante. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt car qu'importe les flatteries que tu me feras, si un jour, je dois prendre possession de ton corps, je le ferai. »

« … … … Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'être sympa avec toi. » _marmonna l'adolescent, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre avant d'en sortir._

_Voilà … Bon … Il avait alors le temps de déjeuner avant que ne commence sa mission. Mais sûrement avant, il allait avoir des informations sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire non ? Pourtant, lors du petit-déjeuner, rien ni personne ne vient vers lui pour lui parler._

_Et puis … Il ne pouvait pas réellement discuter avec Swar en même temps. Pfff … Il fallait dire que pour se faire des amis, il n'était pas tombé au bon endroit. Sélia lui manquait déjà fortement … Tiens ! Il pourrait même se contenter de Katérina à ce sujet ! Enfin, non … Katérina était quelqu'un de très appréciable. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait au fond de lui._

« Tu m'as l'air assez perturbé, Kéran. »

« Swar … Chut … Ne parle pas ici. » _chuchota l'adolescent alors qu'il terminait son petit-déjeuner. Sans mentir, il préférait avoir à parler avec Swar qu'avec personne. Il n'était peut-être pas si … spécial en fin de compte. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever de table. Il pouvait quand même quitter le bâtiment tant qu'il était à l'heure du rendez-vous. Or … Comme ça se déroulait après le déjeuner …_

_Il sortit de l'édifice de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves, prenant un bon bol d'air frais avant de soupirer. Non mais vraiment … Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devoir faire aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que ça allait être une mission plutôt courte ou longue ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune information. Mettant de la distance avec le bâtiment, il commença à prendre la parole :_

« Euh … Swar … Je n'ai quand même que peu confiance … en tout ça. Tu sais … Plonger dans quelque chose d'inconnu … dont je ne sais vraiment rien … »

« Hum ? N'est-ce pas un peu tard pour penser de la sorte ? » _répliqua l'épée._

« Sûrement … Oui … Peut-être … Je ne sais pas vraiment. Swar. Dis … Tu étais un pokémon ou une personne auparavant ? Juste pour savoir comment je dois te parler. »

« Hum ? Comment tu dois me parler ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Fais attention à ce que tu comptes exprimer, tu pourrais rapidement le regretter. »

« Ah non. Je ne te parlerai pas moins bien si j'apprends que tu es l'un ou l'autre. C'est juste que … si tu avais été humain, tu aurais peut-être pu mieux me comprendre. » _dit l'adolescent, plus que confus par ses propres paroles._

« J'ai été quelqu'un … Qu'importe le physique que j'arborais. Aujourd'hui, j'en possède un autre. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir à mon sujet, Kéran. Néanmoins, pour te répondre, tu n'as qu'à arrêter de trop penser. Du moins … Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'une telle utilisation de tes facultés mentales. Alors … Lorsque tu commences à t'embrouiller inutilement, fais le vide dans ton esprit et n'hésite pas. »

_Ne pas hésiter ? D'accord … Mais ne pas hésiter à quoi ? Il allait encore lui poser la question mais il n'était pas sûr que ça soit une bonne chose. Bon … Au moins, il avait discuté avec Swar. Et en attendant, il allait tout simplement regarder le mur de pierre en face de lui. Pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, il resta adossé à un mur, continuant de réfléchir à rien … De ne pas réfléchir justement. Du moins, c'est qu'il essaya sans réellement y arriver. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça en fin de compte.  
_

« Pourquoi est-ce aussi compliqué, Swar ? » _demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois._

« Car tu ne fais pas d'efforts … Je ne t'adresserai plus la parole de la journée. Débrouille-toi seul dorénavant. Tu devrais en être capable. »

« Hey ! Mais attends un peu quand même, Swar ! HEY ! »

_Et voilà que l'épée s'était plongée dans son mutisme. Tsss ! Sale bête ! Ah non … Sale arme ! Bon … Maintenant qu'il avait perdu son temps à ne rien faire, il allait retourner dans l'Enceinte. Tsss … Fichue arme ! Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, il retourna dans sa chambre pour faire passer le temps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pris un livre ou deux ? Enfin … Sélia lui avait appris à écrire et à lire, du moins, plus que correctement puisqu'il n'avait pas pu terminer réellement son éducation avec ses parents._

Assis sur son lit, il resta à nouveau fixe pendant un bon bout de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas tout autour de lui. Il se leva pour se diriger vers la cantine, engloutissant son déjeuner bien qu'il n'avait rien fait réellement de la matinée. Voilà … Maintenant, il allait pouvoir commencer sa première mission.  


_Mais où se rendre ? On ne lui avait pas donné de point de rendez-vous ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'impression d'être pris pour un abruti ? Ou alors un débutant ? Bon le second point était véridique, il ne savait rien du tout mais quand même ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour se moquer de lui à ce point quoi ! Bon … Il allait juste suivre les groupes de membres de l'Enceinte vers les endroits où ils allaient se rendre. C'était aussi simple que ça et surtout plus qu'efficace. Il trouverait bien l'endroit où se rendre ensuite !  
_

_Et cela ne tarda pas ! Sa méthode sembla fonctionner parfaitement puisque dès le premier groupe, il sut qu'il était au bon endroit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il regardait qui était présent. Ils étaient six d'après ce qu'il comptait. Tous des hommes, plus âgés que lui. Bon, il n'avait pas à être anxieux, il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être normalement._

« Bon … Vous êtes visiblement tous réunis. Vous pouvez saluer le petit nouveau qui vient d'arriver. Tu peux donner ton nom ? » _demanda un homme qui devait avoir plus d'une quarantaine d'années mais dont l'expérience était facile à deviner … en vue de la balafre sur le côté gauche de la nuque._

« Je m'appelle Kéran et je viens d'arriver. C'est ma première mission aujourd'hui. »

« Ca risque de pas être la plus simple si tu veux mon avis. Ca dépend de la chance que tu as. Tu estimes avoir de la chance ou non ? » _reprit l'homme._

« Euh … Disons que ça peut aller je crois … Je ne pense pas être chanceux … Enfin, pas plus que ça. » _répondit Kéran, un peu perturbé par la question._

« Hum … Donc, ça risque de mal se passer. Prenez au cas où vos pokémons. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à vous en séparer, c'est clair ? »

_Les quatre autres personnes s'écrièrent en même temps que oui alors qu'il restait muet. Bon … D'après ce qu'il remarquait, cet homme allait être sûrement leur chef parmi les six hommes dont lui. Bon … Et bien … S'il pouvait quand même savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire ?_

« Dites … Cette mission, est-ce que vous voulez m'en parler plus en détails ? »

« Bien entendu. Nous allons tout simplement escorter des œufs de pokémon psychique dans une autre ville. A partir de là, il se pourrait que l'un d'entre eux te soit confié. Tu pourras alors élever ton premier pokémon. »

_AH ! C'était donc ça ? Ca allait lui permettre d'avoir son premier pokémon de la sorte ? Enfin, avoir un pokémon qui vient de naître ? Et le voir grandir et toutes ces choses ? C'était donc comme ça que ça allait se passer ? BIEN ! Maintenant, il était vraiment encore plus motivé ! Il demanda une nouvelle fois :_

« Quand est-ce que nous partirons alors ? »

« Hum ? D'ici au milieu de l'après-midi. Néanmoins, tu peux déjà te rendre aux écuries de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. Là-bas, ils se préparent pour le voyage. Comme ça, tu te familiarise avec les pokémons que nous utilisons pour le déplacement. » _répondit l'homme âgé environ d'une quarantaine d'années._

« Je vais le faire tout de suite ! Où se trouvent les écuries par contre ? »

_Il fit un signe de la tête vers la droite, lui disant néanmoins à côté qu'il fallait qu'il quitte le bâtiment par derrière pour ne pas se tromper de chemin. Il remercia l'homme avant de quitter la pièce. S'il pouvait voir de nouveaux pokémons, il n'allait pas se priver !_

_Il quitta le bâtiment en suivant les consignes données par l'homme. Marchant le long des murs, il finit par trouver la fameuse écurie dont avait parlé l'homme. C'était donc ici … que les pokémons se trouvaient ? Du moins, ceux qui allaient tirer les chariots ? Car c'était ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Trois chariots qui étaient prêts à partir à tout moment. Il s'approcha d'eux, trois hommes discutant entre eux avant de s'arrêter. Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, l'étudiant de haut en bas alors que l'un d'entre eux disait :_

« C'est pour ? Tu ne viens pas ici juste pour visiter non ? Je n'ai jamais vu ta tête par ici. »

« Je m'appelle Kéran et je suis un nouveau membre. Et en fait … Je visite … Mais parce que je vais devoir partir avec les chariots dans quelques temps. »

« Ah ? La mission du petit nouveau … Bon … Par contre, t'as pas l'air très vif. Tu sais au moins utiliser ton coupe-papier que tu as à ta ceinture ? » demanda l'un des deux autres hommes, Kéran acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête. « Bon … T'es venu faire quoi ici alors ? Car c'est pas pour maintenant non ? Fais pas trop de zèle sinon tu finiras pas l'année. »

« Je suis venu voir les pokémons … Enfin, ceux des chariots, pas les œufs. »

« Ah … C'est donc pour ça. Bon … Suis-moi. » _termina de dire le troisième homme en lui faisant un geste de la main pour qu'il l'accompagne._

_Il n'allait peut-être pas encore voir les œufs mais tant qu'il pouvait voir des pokémons, il n'était pas contre. Il fallait dire que dans son village, ce n'était pas chose commune d'en avoir un … Et si on ne comptait pas ceux spectraux ou ténébreux, il n'en connaissait pas tant que ça des pokémons._

_L'homme le guida dans les écuries et tout de suite, une forte odeur vint piquer ses narines. PFIOU ! Ca ne sentait pas le savon ici ! Ni les fleurs d'ailleurs ! Mais il entendit plusieurs meuglements, lui faisant tourner la tête vers leurs directions. Des Ecremeuhs ! C'était des Ecremeuhs ! Ca, il n'y avait aucune difficulté à savoir qui elles étaient !_

« Ce sont elles qui vont nous traîner pendant plusieurs heures. » annonça l'homme, caressant le crâne de l'une des bêtes qui meugla de bonheur.

_Mais comment elles allaient faire ? Elles marchaient d'habitude sur deux pattes, non pas quatre … Est-ce que pour tirer, elles allaient se mettre à quatre pattes ? Enfin, c'était une réflexion un peu stupide mais il tenta de rapprocher la main de l'une des bêtes._

« T'en fait pas … Elles ne vont pas te bouffer. Les Ecremeuh sont des créatures très sociales à la base. » _murmura l'homme en voyant l'air inquiet de Kéran._

« Disons que … A part les pokémons de Sélia, j'en ai pas souvent touché … »

_C'était là qu'il remarquait que son existence était loin d'être joyeuse et remplie pour quelqu'un de son âge. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été très … épanoui par tout ça. Peut-être qu'après la première mission, tout allait s'accélérer plus que rapidement et il … allait découvrir un tout autre monde ? Enfin, déjà avec Katérina, il fallait avouer que le monde au-dehors de son village était bien spécial._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Mission à risques

**Chapitre 29 : Mission à risques**

« Aller ! Faut qu'on parte maintenant sinon, on n'arrivera pas avant au beau milieu de la nuit. J'ai clairement pas envie de me faire attaquer par les pokémons de la forêt. »

_Comme auparavant, ce fut l'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait pris la parole. Par duo, chaque personne grimpait à l'intérieur d'un des chariots. Comme ils étaient six pour trois chariots, cela semblait logique. Comme il était qu'un simple débutant, il se retrouvait en compagnie du chef, ce qui était tout aussi logique._

_Assis contre le bois du chariot, il avait ses bras croisés, regardant brièvement l'épée à sa ceinture. Ils n'étaient toujours pas au courant que l'arme qu'il possédait était … possédée justement. Hahaha … Il aurait aimé rire de cette réflexion mais il valait mieux pour lui qu'il la mettre en veilleuse s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problème._

« Donc … T'es un petit nouveau ? Comme ils ne nous donnent pas trop de renseignements, je vais te poser quelques questions. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avant de venir ici ? » _demanda l'homme calmement tandis que Kéran sursautait. Il s'adressait à lui ? Ah bien sûr, il était seul avec lui … D'ailleurs … Les œufs de Pokémons, ils étaient quand même sacrément grands. Il n'avait pas remarqué ça au départ … Mais comme ils étaient entourés par eux … Il pouvait maintenant les étudier. _« Hey ! Je te parle ! T'as pas l'air très éveillé ! »

« Hein ? Zut ! Euh … Oui, je suis le nouveau … Enfin, je m'appelle Kéran. J'ai l'impression de me répéter … Et ce que je faisais avant ? Et bien, j'accompagnais une jeune femme qui combattait des pokémons spectraux et ténébreux. Ca fait huit ans environ que je faisais ça. Nous avons réussi tous les deux à combattre le Tengalice qui se trouvait au sommet du mont il y a quelques semaines et après, j'ai décidé de rejoindre l'Enceinte. »

« Pourquoi as-tu rejoint l'Enceinte et non la Sainte Alliance ? Normalement, les petits jeunes comme toi sont plus du genre à rejoindre ceux qui sont sur le devant de la scène et appréciés par tout le monde … que les autres comme nous. »

« J'ai un petit … problème personnel qui fait que l'Enceinte me convient mieux. » _marmonna Kéran en détournant le regard._

« Oh ça … Chacun a ses petits problèmes, ouep. Tu fais bien alors … Personne ne saura ce que tu as fait ici … ou te jugeras … Enfin, tant que c'est pas trop horrible non plus. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? C'était pas du tout ce genre de problèmes ! Qu'est-ce que l'homme était en train de s'imaginer hein ? Qu'il avait commis un meurtre ou fait autre chose ? Ah non et non ! Il valait mieux tout de suite régler cette histoire avant que … Euh … Non … Il valait mieux se taire et ne pas parler de son épée en fin de compte._

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas très important. » _murmura Kéran pour changer de conversation._

« Oh ça … Chacun sa vie privée. Sinon, t'es pas un peu anxieux ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois l'homme alors que Kéran regardait dehors. Ils venaient de quitter la ville ? Ah … Maintenant qu'il en parlait, il avait une petite boule au ventre._

« Je pense que ça passera, enfin, j'espère. » _répondit-il en cherchant à garder son calme._

_Mais bon … Il était quand même un peu … malade sur le coup. Il avait l'impression que ça risquait de très mal se finir … Enfin, ce n'était qu'une impression, pas forcément la réalité. Mais après … Si c'était aussi simple la vie, il le saurait. Ah … Il aimerait bien parler avec Swar … Contrairement aux autres personnes, il avait un peu cette impression de pouvoir discuter de tout et n'importe quoi avec lui._

« Normalement, y aura une ou deux pauses sur le chemin. Ca sera que dix-quinze minutes, de quoi s'abreuver et manger un morceau. »

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu, monsieur. » _répondit-il à l'homme qui voyait parfaitement que ça n'allait pas vraiment pour lui._

_Il avait surement une sale tête, il ne le cachait pas. Mais bon … Peut-être qu'en pensant à autre chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il devait trouver un moyen de passer le temps … Peut-être qu'en attendant que la première pause arrive, il pourrait dormir ? Il s'adressa à l'homme pour lui poser la question. Celui-ci lui répondit :_

« Ouais … C'est sûr que sur le moment, ça n'a pas l'air bien dangereux … Et donc, on peut avoir l'impression qu'on en glande pas une … mais c'est pas trop le cas. Reposes-toi si tu veux, je ne pense pas que tu seras le seul. »

« Merci … Merci bien. » _termina de dire Kéran, se logeant près des œufs tout en évitant pour autant d'en écraser un par inadvertance. Le sommeil … Il devait chercher le sommeil maintenant. Bizarrement, il n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir._

_Dans le rêve qu'il faisait, il avait l'impression de se trouver ailleurs … dans un autre monde. Bizarrement … Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer … mais cet endroit … Avec de gigantesques tours … Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles représentaient. Enfin, il ne cherchait pas à trouver une explication à cela en même temps._

_Loin de là … Mais bon … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rêvait de ça maintenant ? C'était un endroit bizarre. La dernière fois, il s'était endormi en rêvant de sa vie passée. Enfin, lors de sa rencontre avec Sélia. Ici, ça semblait être la même chose ou presque non ? C'était … bizarre … vraiment bizarre même. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser à ce mot bizarre._

_Mais quand même, c'était un drôle de rêve. Ces bâtiments gigantesques. On dirait des habitations. Mais il ne se rappelait pas de ça. Du moins, il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Peut-être avait-il une imagination débordante ? Et qu'il ne connaissait pas avant aujourd'hui._

_Non ! C'était juste stupide d'imaginer une telle chose ! Mais quand même … Il n'avait jamais connu de tels rêves. Des rêves où il avait l'impression d'être conscient et de pouvoir se mouvoir sans aucune restriction. D'habitude, les rêves, on avait plus l'impression de subir. Et là … Il se demandait si ce n'était pas l'inverse … ou plutôt se considérer comme acteur._

Il rouvrit ses yeux alors que l'homme vint le secouer pour le réveiller. Il était l'heure de la pause. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Deux heures ? L'homme lui dit qu'il avait été plus que surpris par ça. Le sommeil dans lequel il s'était plongé avait été si … profond que ça en avait été étonnant. A croire que personne ne pouvait le réveiller. Néanmoins, c'était quand même le cas et il devait descendre du chariot pour manger un peu s'il avait faim.

_Obéissant aux ordres de son supérieur pour cette mission, il quitta le chariot comme les autres, allant retrouver les différents hommes dont les conducteurs autour d'un feu. L'un des conducteurs lui tendit une cuisse de Doduo déjà cuite. De la viande ? Enfin, ce n'était pas le grand luxe car les Doduos étaient assez durs … à mordre. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas se plaindre de ça, loin de là même !_

« Et bien … Alors, paraitrait que tu t'es endormi durant tout le trajet ? » _demanda l'un des hommes de son groupe. Il devait avoir vingt-cinq ans, donc quand même bien plus vieux que lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important et il n'allait pas se mettre à étudier toutes les personnes autour de lui. _« Fais gaffe à pas finir comme un Ramoloss. Là, c'est assez tranquille mais je te déconseille de dormir pour le reste du trajet. »

« Oui bien sûr. Je ne vais quand même pas me reposer … »

« Laisse-moi finir au cas où. C'est simplement que si tu montres que t'es juste un glandeur, ça ne va pas le faire pour les autres. On risquerait de te refiler un Ramoloss justement parmi les œufs disponibles. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit ce que tu veux. »

« Pas vraiment … Enfin, je connais de nom ce qu'est un Ramoloss et son expression « Être lent d'esprit comme un Ramoloss ». Mais après, j'en ai jamais vu. » _dit le jeune homme avec appréhension alors que l'autre reprenait :_

« Ouais ben un conseil, mieux vaut que t'évites d'en avoir un. Déjà qu'en tant que débutant, tu risques sérieusement d'en baver … Si en plus, tu récupères un Ramoloss, autant que tu quittes l'Enceintes car ton existence sera foutue. »

_C'était vraiment pire que tout ou quoi ? A l'écouter, on aurait pu le croire. Gloups … Il termina sa cuisse, buvant un peu d'eau tout en refusant l'alcool qu'on lui avait tendu. Bon … Ça voulait dire que pour sa première mission, il devait absolument montrer le bon exemple. S'il s'était endormi, ce n'était pas une bonne chose, loin de là._

_Pendant le reste de la pause, il resta muet, ne faisant qu'hocher la tête négativement ou positivement lorsqu'on lui posait une question. Il avait envie de parler avec Swar … Vraiment envie ! C'était bête mais c'était comme ça ! Swar le jugeait sans cesse mais … ses paroles n'avaient aucune incidence sur ce qui se passait autour de lui._

« Aller ! On repart ! On garde les mêmes duos et on remonte dans les chariots ! Faites gaffe aux œufs car si un seul se brise par votre faute, vous risqueriez de le regretter amèrement ! Vous êtes prévenus tout le monde. » _répondit le chef des six personnes, les trois conducteurs étant déjà prêts à partir._

_Ne pas briser ne serait-ce qu'un œuf … C'était déjà une bonne chose à faire, non ? Eviter de casser un œuf. Surtout si l'un de ces derniers pouvait être le sien. Donc, attention, il devait se calmer et ne pas faire d'erreur. Il se dirigea vers le chariot sur lequel il était monté au début de la mission, se promettant de ne pas s'endormir._

Pour cela, il trouva une méthode plus que simple : il allait frotter ses épées. Devant un tel geste, le chef lui expliqua comment faire, signalant à quel point il trouvait l'épée contenant Swar plus que belle et réussie. La seconde n'était pas en reste néanmoins.

« Où est-ce que tu as récupéré ces épées ? Chez le marchand de notre ville ? »

« Euh … La première … Je l'ai trouvée dans une grotte pendant l'une de mes missions avec la jeune femme que j'accompagnais. La seconde, je l'ai achetée. » _dit l'adolescent en espérant ne pas trop en faire à force de parler._

« La première, tu l'as trouvée dans une grotte ? Mais pourtant, elle me semble être en bon état … Sans aucune rouille ou autre. » _dit l'homme, tendant la main en espérant avoir l'épée pour l'étudier de plus près. Néanmoins, Kéran n'en fit rien et l'homme arrêta de tendre la main._

« C'est vrai que maintenant que vous en parlez … C'est étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas rouillée ou alors fissurée … C'est à croire qu'elle n'a jamais servi. »

« Hum ? Peut-être … Est-ce que je peux la voir ou non ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois l'homme, mais en évitant de tendre la main._

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Elle est quand même assez dangereuse … et je préfère la garder à côté de moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. L'autre arme ne me pose pas de soucis par contre. » _répondit Kéran avec un peu de gêne._

« Comme tu veux. Je ne vais pas te forcer, c'est ton arme à la base hein ? »

« Merci beaucoup. » _termina de dire l'adolescent, regardant les œufs pour ne plus avoir à discuter avec le chef du groupe. Les œufs … Est-ce qu'il aurait la chance d'en voir éclore un avant la fin du voyage ? Il n'y avait que peu d'espoir. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à cela, il remarqua que le chariot s'arrêta, le chef demandant :_

« Hey ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est pas encore l'heure de la pause non, »

« Y a un petit problème … La route est bloquée par des troncs d'arbre. » _dit le conducteur alors que le chef répondait aussitôt :_

« Quoi ? Des troncs d'arbre ? Bon sang ! J'espère que ce sont pas encore ces imbéciles de la Sainte Alliance qui ont décidé de se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas ! Kéran, suis-moi ! »

_De toute façon il devait obéir aux ordres alors bon. Il descendit du chariot, accompagné par le chef alors que les autres membres de l'Enceinte firent de même. A eux six, ils regardèrent les troncs d'arbre qui bloquaient le passage. Le chef s'en approcha, posant une main dessus._

« Ce n'est pas du travail fait par des humains … Ce ne sont pas les membres de la Sainte Alliance qui sont alors derrière tout ça. »

« Tsss … Pourtant, ça serait bien leur genre. » _murmura l'un des hommes._

« Ca veut dire que nous avons un autre problème sur le dos, les gars. Poussez-vous de là, je vais faire appel à mes pokémons pour nous virer les troncs d'arbre. Ouvrifier ! »

_OH ! Un pokémon ? Il allait en utiliser un ? Il vit le chef mettre la main à la ceinture, en sortant une noigrume de couleur grise. Il la jeta au sol, une créature en apparaissant. Fier et fort comme un roc, le pokémon posa la poutre qui était apparue avec lui … avant de tout simplement soulevé un tronc d'arbre pour le jeter sur le côté._

« Bon sang, il est costaud votre pokémon ! »_ s'écria Kéran avec surprise._

« C'est normal … Il fait partie des plus forts pokémons qui existent … Enfin, pour l'instant, il n'a pas encore fini son évolution mais quand ça sera le cas … »

_Quand ça sera le cas … quoi ? Il attendait la suite de la réponse mais rien ne vient. L'Ouvrifier continua son travail, soulevant un second tronc d'arbre puis un troisième avant de s'arrêter subitement dans son geste pour le jeter. Avec violence, il projeta le tronc d'arbre en avant, un cri se faisant entendre :_

« SKELE ! SKELE ! »

« Des pokémons spectres ?! ATTENTION TOUT LE MONDE ! On se fait attaquer ! »

_C'était le chef qui avait pris la parole, comme à son habitude. Aussitôt, les conducteurs descendirent des chariots à leurs tours, les Ecremeuh se mettant sur leurs deux pattes. Elles allaient aussi se battre ? Wowow … Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais c'était bizarre, franchement bizarre. Encore plus que d'habitude._

« Les œufs sont à protéger à tout prix ! Ils sont sûrement venus pour ça ! » _reprit le chef alors que dans les airs, plusieurs petites créatures au corps volatile noir mais avec un masque blanc firent leurs apparitions. Ca avait été un piège, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait poser la question mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait une réponse._

_Il commença à sortir Swar, prêt à se battre lui aussi. Il devait protéger les œufs, c'est cela ? Alors, ça ne devait pas être si difficile que ça. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il sortit son épée, l'un des hommes vint lui dire avec une petite pointe d'amusement :_

« Hey … Sauf si tu as l'une de ces foutues épées élémentaires que la Sainte Alliance possède, tu ne risques pas de pouvoir blesser un spectre avec ça hein ? Sauf si tu as de la chance et qu'il prend une forme physique au moment où tu frappes. »

« Je préfère tenter quelque chose que ne rien faire. »

« Hahaha ! Bien, bien … Fais comme tu veux … De toute façon, ces foutues armes de la Sainte Alliance, on aime bien en prendre un peu chez eux. Il faut bien que l'on s'équipe nous aussi hein ? » _répondit l'homme avant de brandir un fléau dans sa main droite._

_Hey ? Ils n'allaient pas tous utiliser des pokémons ? Quand il les regardait, il remarquait qu'il n'y avait que trois hommes, le chef compris, qui avait des noigrumes. Tiens donc … Certains étaient aussi des débutants ? Dire qu'il n'avait même pas vu la différence. Il chuchota faiblement, espérant que Swar l'entende :_

« Swar … Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir déjà essayé … Mais est-ce que tu peux toucher des spectres grâce à cette épée ? »

« Je le peux. Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ça. » _répondit l'épée. Enfin une parole réconfortante._


	30. Chapitre 30 : En colère

**Chapitre 30 : En colère**

_Que Swar guide son bras … comme auparavant. C'était ce à quoi il avait pensé avant que la bataille commence. Mais, maintenant, il n'était pas si sûr que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire. Enfin bon … Il devait juste rester concentré … et faire attention … C'était le plus important. Ces créatures n'étaient rien comparées au Tengalice qu'il avait dû affronter. Enfin, il aimerait bien penser de la sorte mais c'était faux. Chaque ennemi était mortel. Un faux pas et c'était fini de lui. Il le savait parfaitement._

« Fais surtout gaffe aux œufs. On va éviter que tu sois blessé dès le début. » _cria l'un des hommes tandis qu'il hochait la tête négativement. Hors de question de rester en retrait. En plus, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y avait quelques œufs qui l'intriguaient. Il se sentait … proche d'eux. Pourquoi ça ? Il n'avait aucune explication raisonnable en tête._

_Mais il avait obéit quand même. Car ces fichus Skelenox tentaient de passer outre le nombre restreints de combattants et de pokémons pour tenter d'attaquer les chariots. C'est pourquoi, lui, accompagné de deux conducteurs et de leurs Ecremeuh, restaient en arrière pour protéger les œufs. Oui, comme il n'y avait que peu de Skelenox qui passait, il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit blessé. C'était logique et normal. Par contre, ce qui le surprenait, c'est que les Ecremeuh étaient capables de blesser les Skelenox._

« Comment ça se fait que les pokémons arrivent à frapper les spectres ? Enfin … Avec leurs pattes, ça ne devrait pas être possible non ? »

« Certains pokémons comme ceux qui combattent avec leurs poings et leurs pieds sont des fois capables de toucher les spectres. On a fait un élevage d'Ecremeuh spécialisées là-dedans. C'est pour combattre ce genre d'éventualités. » _répondit l'un des deux conducteurs à côté de lui, une Ecremeuh brisant en morceaux le masque d'un des Skelenox. Celui-ci poussa un cri avant de disparaître, laissant son habit noir au sol._

_C'était à lui de rentrer aussi en action ! Il fonça vers l'un des Skelenox bien trop près des œufs. D'un geste rapide de la lame, il vint la planter dans l'un des yeux du masque, la créature hurlant avant de faire la même chose que la précédente, c'est-à-dire disparaître. Ca allait … Ca allait plutôt bien … Ces petites créatures n'étaient pas si effrayantes. Pas autant que ça … Il s'était fait du souci pour rien._

« Tu ne vois même pas ce qui se passe avec toi, Kéran. »

« Swar ? Il ne faut pas que tu parles quand ils sont là … mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Si je ne dois pas parler, je ne parle pas. » _murmure calmement l'épée avant de plonger dans son habituel mutisme. Et voilà … Il avait l'impression qu'elle boudait._

« Bon … Je suis désolé, Swar. Je ne voulais pas t'offusquer. Mais dès que l'on peut parler discrètement, tu m'expliqueras ce qui se passe ? »

« … … … Nous verrons si tu en vaux la peine, Kéran. Termine ce combat tout d'abord. » _dit néanmoins Swar alors que l'adolescent acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête. Comme elle désirait ! Il allait faire de son mieux pour la contenter ! Il accéléra le rythme de ses attaques, repoussant maintenant les Skelenox sans chercher à les tuer. Il laissait ça aux conducteurs et à leurs Ecremeuh. Lui, il était là pour protéger !_

_Pourtant, il combattait avec une extrême précaution. Il évitait de donner, ne serait-ce qu'un coup sans faire exprès dans les chariots. Mais quand même … Si c'était aussi fragile, pourquoi les transporter de la sorte ? C'était tout simplement stupide non ? Il n'y avait pas un moyen plus sûr ? Peut-être pas … Déjà qu'il voyait mal comment se déplacer d'une ville à une autre sans qu'il y ait de problèmes…_

_Autant ne pas se faire d'illusions, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Il devait juste rester concentré, c'était le plus important. Le reste pouvait attendre. Les Skelenox se réduisaient en nombre d'après ce qu'il remarquait … ou plutôt combattait. Ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux à passer outre le barrage crée par les hommes de l'Enceinte._

_Finalement, il fut celui qui porta le dernier coup à l'ultime Skelenox encore en vie … du moins, si on pouvait dire cela de la part d'un spectre. Le corps tomba au sol avant de s'évaporer en partie, laissant juste place au drap noir qui composait le Skelenox habituellement. Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir souffler. Y avait-i des blessés ? Des morts ?_

« Euh … Ca s'est mal passé ? » _demanda-t-il alors que le chef lui répondait :_

« Tu crois qu'on a des pokémons psychiques avec nous pour quelle raison ? On n'en a d'autres comme mon Ouvrifier mais à la base, on ne craint rien d'une petite attaque de la sorte. Y a rien eut de grave ou de dangereux. »

« Ah … C'est donc une bonne nouvelle … Tant mieux. »

_Il poussa un petit soupir soulagé. Il aurait préféré éviter des morts … Il faut dire qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, bien qu'il ait déjà assisté à des morts de son côté. Pfiou … Bon … Il allait pouvoir souffler un peu. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les hommes récupérèrent les draps qui composaient les Skelenox. D'après ce qu'il avait écouté, ces draps permettaient d'étudier les pokémons spectres._

« Nous pouvons reprendre la route. Normalement, vue ce que les spectres viennent de se prendre, ils ne devraient plus nous causer de souci pour le reste du chemin. »

« C'est … aussi simple que ça ? Je ne veux pas dire que la mission était facile … Mais il suffit de les combattre une fois et c'est tout ? »

« Généralement, c'est comme ça pour les spectres sauvages. Les créatures ténébreuses, c'est pareil mais bon … Elles sont un peu plus collantes et revanchardes. » _répondit le chef._

« D'accord. Merci de la réponse. Au moins, ça me permet d'en apprendre un peu plus à ce sujet … C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

_Ils remontèrent dans les chariots, l'Ouvrifier du chef terminant de balancer les troncs d'arbre sur les côtés pour laisser le chemin librement. Finalement, les chariots recommencèrent à avancer tandis que tout le monde s'installait correctement. Lui-même était encore une fois avec le chef tandis qu'il se demandait s'ils allaient avoir une seconde pause ou non. Avec les évènements, il n'en était pas du tout sûr maintenant._

_Pourtant, au bout de deux nouvelles heures, alors que certains observaient les rares égratignures causées par les pokémons spectres, il fut décidé d'une nouvelle pause. La seconde et dernière pause d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Ils remangèrent un morceau et burent un peu pour retrouver des forces._

« Maintenant que nous avons fait la seconde pause, la ville n'est plus très loin ? »

« Wow … Mais tu n'arrêtes pas un jour ? » _dit le chef en mettant sa main devant lui._

« Hein ? Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Dès que tu l'ouvres, c'est pour poser une question. » _reprit le chef, lui rétorquant cela après qu'il … vient de poser une question. Ah … Oui … C'était exact._

« Pardonnez-moi. C'est simplement que je n'aime pas les mauvaises surprises. »

_Il plongea dans son mutisme, comme le faisait habituellement son arme. Il valait mieux se taire sur le coup et ne plus l'ouvrir jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Voilà, c'était dit ! Et il n'allait pas abandonner sa parole sur ce coup ! Ou plutôt son silence._

« Fais pas la tête hein ? Tu vas être un peu notre tête de turc pour quelques temps. Puis après deux ou trois mois, ça passera sur un autre nouveau. » _dit le chef pour le rassurer._

Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde rassuré. C'était par sa faute si ça c'était passé ainsi. Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même sur le coup. Il évita de soupirer, baissant la tête en attendant que tout se passe calmement. C'était ça … Il allait manger sans rien dire. Ensuite, ils repartiraient tous en route vers cette ville.

Car … S'il faisait une bêtise, il y avait des chances qu'il ne récupère pas un œuf pour l'élever et avoir son premier pokémon. C'est pourquoi il préférait la mettre en veilleuse et patienter calmement. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il mangea, ne prenant la parole que pour remercier celui qui lui tendait à boire et à manger. Se taire … Absolument se taire.

« Aller, les gars, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Après, on pourra se reposer pendant quelques jours avant de faire le chemin inverse ! Par contre, il se peut que tu restes là-bas pour t'entraîner, Kéran. » _annonça le chef.  
_

_Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il baissa la tête, hochant positivement celle-ci pour dire qu'il avait compris. Mais, ça le peinait au fond. Ca voulait dire que s'il restait là-bas, il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'il retrouve Sélia. Bien sûr … Elle n'était pas au même endroit que lui. Plus dans la même ville._

« Tout le monde monte dans les chariots. Plus aucun arrêt alors vous avez intérêt à avoir fait ce que vous aviez à faire. »

_Ouais … Bien entendu. Lui-même n'en avait pas très envie donc bon … Ca ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il se dirigea vers son chariot, grimpant à l'intérieur avec l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça de la journée. Finalement, les chariots se remirent en route pour le dernier bout de chemin à accomplir. Plus aucune interruption ... si bien entendu, rien ne se mettait en travers leurs chemins une nouvelle fois._

_Mais bon, maintenant, il avait à nouveau un petit malaise qui l'envahissait. Sans explication, ni raison … Il se sentait mal … Ils étaient maintenant le dernier chariot et rien ni personne ne se trouvait derrière eux. Pourtant … Pourtant …_

_Quelque chose clochait mais quoi ? Il n'y avait personne … Mais pourtant, il avait cette étrange impression de ne pas être seul. Que quelqu'un les espionnait. S'il posait la question, il allait encore avoir le droit à des remontrances._

_Autant ne rien dire. Il se leva tout simplement, se dirigeant vers le bord du chariot pour mettre la tête dehors. Pour éviter que les œufs tombent, de la toile était mise en arrière, formant un petit mur de tissu comme le serait l'ouverture d'une tente. Question de prudence … On ne voulait pas qu'un seul d'entre eux se brise par accident._

« Fais gaffe quand tu ouvres hein ? Si tu veux prendre l'air, y a pas de soucis mais les œufs sont précieux. » _dit le chef alors qu'il ne lui répondait pas._

_Rien ... Il n'y avait rien du tout … Seuls les arbres et le chemin tracé dans la terre. D'ailleurs, les arbres se ressemblaient tous à force de les regarder. Néanmoins, quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus._

« Le décor … C'est bizarre mais ce chemin me semble bizarre. » _se dit-il à lui-même, étant la seule personne à qui il adressait la parole pour le moment._

« Je te laisse rechercher par toi-même. Je sais déjà ce qui se passe. »

« Au moins, tu viens de me donner un indice, Swar. Ce n'est pas normal ce qui se passe ici. » _chuchota-t-il à son épée, celle-ci ayant parlé sur le même ton._

« Ce n'était pas le but voulu. Néanmoins, je vais me taire puisque sinon, ton supérieur risque de se poser quelques questions à ce sujet. »

_Oui, c'était mieux. Pendant ce temps, il allait chercher ce qui clochait. Dans le décor, il y avait un problème. Mais la verdure, le chemin de terre, tout était normal … La charrette aussi roulait correctement d'après ce qu'il voyait au niveau des roues. Bref, rien, aucun souci de ce côté-là, ça voulait dire que …_

« BON SANG ! Mais bien sûr ! » _s'écria-t-il subitement. Le chef se redressa aussitôt._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu cries ? »

« Chef ! Regardez ce que je vais faire ! Y a un gros problème ! »

_Sans aucune hésitation, il sauta du chariot en marche, sans même se faire mal ? Mais attendez, il y avait un souci … Le saut n'était pas dangereux en vue de la vitesse … Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'éloignait pas ? Cela voulait dire …  
_

« Mais les chariots n'avancent pas ou quoi ?! »

_C'était ça le problème ! C'était ça qu'il avait remarqué ! Le terrain ne changeait pas derrière eux … Car ils n'avançaient pas ! Voilà le souci ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner du chariot pour voir d'où venait le problème, Swar cria :_

« FAIS ATTENTION, KERAN ! »

_L'épée sorti de son fourreau mais l'adolescent fut projeté contre un arbre, secoué et à moitié sonné. Si l'aura autour de l'épée n'avait pas été présente pendant quelques secondes, il aurait sûrement eut le dos brisé par la déferlante … psychique._

« On se fait attaqué ! Tous en position ! L'ennemi est inconnu ! » _hurla le chef en descendant du plateau mais cette fois-ci, il avait fait mal appel … à une sorte de chien noir ? Et avec des cornes grises ? Un Démolosse ? Les yeux de la créature étaient complètement blancs, comme dénués de vie se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Rapidement, des flammes sortirent de sa gueule, des petits cris se faisant entendre :_

« NOAD … NOAD ! NOAD ! »

_Des œufs calcinés, par groupe de six, sortirent des flammes alors que plusieurs arbres étaient en train de se consumer. Un pokémon ? Ah oui, c'était un seul pokémon ces Noeunoeuf. Il avait oublié. Mais le cri à côté … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Plusieurs graines vinrent percuter le chariot, transperçant la toile tandis que de nombreuses créatures bipèdes et recouvertes de feuilles sortirent des côtés. Elles possédaient plusieurs têtes, toutes semblant avoir leur propre émotion. Des Noadkokos ?_

« Faites attention aux œufs ! Ils sont là pour eux ! »

_Le chef avait pris les commandes des trois chariots alors que tous sortaient, leurs pokémons en avant. Cette fois-ci, ils allaient être forcés d'utiliser les grands moyens. Pourquoi est-ce que des pokémons psychiques étaient présents ? L'adolescent se secoua plusieurs fois la tête pour tenter de retrouver la raison._

« Kéran. Cela est plus problématique. Vérifie rapidement les œufs dans le chariot. Lève-toi, c'est un conseil car sinon, je ne te garantis pas la vie sauve. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Swar ? » _demanda-t-il alors qu'il se relevait. C'était quoi ce carnage ? Il avait été inconscient pendant cinq minutes mais ce spectacle n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'auparavant !_

_Tout partait n'importe comment. Les chariots étaient troués de partout, montrant les œufs de pokémon qu'ils continuaient. D'ailleurs, certains œufs étaient écrasés au sol, des créatures non-encore totalement formées baignant dans le liquide qui les recouvrait. Purée ! C'était tout simplement horrible ! Et il y avait aussi … L'un des conducteurs qui était mort ? La tête faisait un tour de 180 degrés par rapport au reste du corps. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Plusieurs Noeunoeufs étaient écrasés, des Noadkokos calcinés … et divers autres pokémons. Il y avait aussi des oiseaux qui ressemblaient à des sphères vertes avec un bec et un plumage rouge dans les airs. Comment pouvaient-ils voler avec de petites ailes ? Mais leurs yeux étaient roses et il voyait de nombreux œufs qui lévitaient ! Il n'y avait que des pokémons psychiques autour d'eux ! Ils étaient là pour les voler ?! Ou plutôt récupérer leurs œufs !_


	31. Chapitre 31 : Jumelles

**Chapitre 31 : Jumelles**

_Il devait reprendre ses esprits. Se concentrer un peu mieux pour … ce qui se passait. Et surtout tenter d'aller protéger les œufs ! Et Swar qui continuait de lui parler._

« Si tu ne te décides pas à bouger, Kéran, je ne peux rien te promettre. » _dit calmement l'épée alors qu'il se commençait à se mouvoir._

_Aider les œufs … Arrêter les Xatus et autres ! Ah mais non ! Il ne pouvait rien faire face à cela ! Il revint vers les autres membres de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves, criant :_

« Je ne peux pas combattre les pokémons qui volent ! Je m'occupe d'une partie de ceux qui se trouvent au sol ! Si d'autres peuvent s'en charger ! »

_Même s'il n'aimait pas prendre les devants, il était hors de question de laisser les œufs se faire emporter ! Mais en même temps … Il n'était pas sûr que c'était une mauvaise chose. Ces œufs … appartenaient au départ à des pokémons psychiques … donc à ces créatures. Il était normal pour elles de reprendre ce qui leur avait été voler … Hmmm ! Non et non et non ! Il ne devait pas penser de la sorte ! Et pourquoi ça ? Car il voyait des œufs qui étaient éclatés au sol ! S'ils voulaient vraiment faire attention aux œufs, ces pokémons psychiques commenceraient d'abord par les combattre et non pas à voler les œufs ! Ou alors, en même temps, ils tentaient d'en sauver le plus possible malgré qu'ils sachent qu'ils allaient en perdre ? Réussir à en tirer quelques-uns … des griffes des membres de l'Enceinte ?_

« Kéran. Tu avais dit de belles paroles. Pourquoi ne pas les mettre en application ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à trop de choses ! Il ne devait pas considérer ce qui était bon ou mauvais ! Juste se dire qu'ils étaient des ennemis ! Même s'il avait un peu de chance visiblement puisque personne ne l'avait ciblé. Il courut vers un Noadkoko, lui tranchant l'une de ces six têtes. Celle-ci s'écroula au sol … avant de se multiplier en six ? Qu'est-ce que …_

« BRISEZ LES TÊTES DES NOADKOKOS LE PLUS RAPIDEMENT POSSIBLE ! Sinon, elles deviennent des Noeunoeufs et donc plus d'ennemis ! » _hurla le chef._

_Ah bon ? C'était pour ça ? ZUT DE ZUT ! Il écrasa le Noeunoeuf nouvellement crée, ne se privant pas pour briser les six têtes qui le composaient. BON ! Pour éliminer un Noadkoko alors, il n'y avait pas trente-six … AIE ! Des entailles vinrent parcourir tout le côté droit de son corps alors que des feuilles aussi tranchantes que des lames passèrent à côté de lui._

_C'était le Noadkoko ! Il ne devait avoir aucune réticence ! Il planta sa lame dans l'épais corps de son adversaire, donnant un coup en hauteur, brisant une nouvelle tête mais cette fois-ci en deux. Il n'allait pas la détacher comme la première ! Il ne devait pas perdre de temps ! Il savait quoi faire ! Autant en couper plusieurs d'un coup ! Cette fois-ci, il alla donner un coup à l'horizontal … mais au niveau des dernières têtes du Noadkoko, les tranchant toutes en même temps._

« Tu viens de m'étonner, Kéran. » _murmura l'épée alors qu'enfin, le Noadkoko s'écroulait au sol, mort sur la dernière attaque de l'adolescent. Celui-ci haleta, gémissant un peu en ressentant une douleur au niveau de son bras droit._

« Et pourquoi ça ? Aie, aie, aie … Ces Noadkokos sont gigantesques. J'ai eu du mal … »

« Tu as réussi à t'adapter rapidement à ton adversaire, chose surprenante. Tu as combattu en trois étapes, de la moins bonne à la meilleure. Veux-tu que je te les cite ? »

« Ca ne te fait pas peur de savoir que les autres vont être au courant à ton sujet ? Surtout vu que tu as l'air de vouloir tout me raconter ! » _s'exclama l'adolescent, l'un des hommes se tournant vers lui, surpris et étonné. A qui donc parlait-il ?_

_Ce fut la plus grosse erreur du membre de l'Enceinte aux esclaves. Plusieurs Noadkokos virent leurs yeux devenir roses, tout le corps du membre se distordant dans tous les sens, émettant plusieurs craquements sonores. Le cadavre s'écroula au sol, ressemblant plus à un pantin qu'autre chose. Swar reprit calmement :_

« Première étape : tu as coupé la tête d'un Noadkoko mais en la détachant du reste du corps. Résultat, le Noadkoko a donné naissance à un Noeunoeuf. Seconde étape : Tu as décidé de couper une tête du Noadkoko en deux. Très bonne idée puisqu'elle ne pourra pas former un Noeunoeuf. Enfin, dernière étape mais la plus efficace : tu as décidé de toutes les trancher mais à l'horizontal. Cela te permet alors d'en trancher plusieurs en même temps. »

« Euh … Merci bien pour ces remarques. »

« C'est un compliment. Tu devrais le prendre pour ce qu'il est. Maintenant, tu devrais continuer le travail que tu as commencé. » _termina de dire l'épée avant de se taire._

_Et maintenant ? Et bien, il devait continuer à se battre. Même si c'était bien moins glorieux qu'au premier combat, la mission était de ramener les œufs de pokémons psychiques à bon port dans une autre ville !_

« Ils commencent à s'enfuir avec une partie des œufs ! Bordel ! Vous avez vu nos morts ? Et nos œufs ? Ca va chier quand ils vont le voir là-bas ! » _hurla le chef._

« Chef ! On fait quoi ? On tente de les arrêter ? Ils emportent les œufs avec leurs pouvoirs psychiques ! » _s'égosilla l'un des hommes, le bras en sang._

« On n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à ces conneries, d'accord ? Tuez en le maximum et tentez de sauver le maximum d'œufs ! TUEZ LES TOUS ! Balancez tout ce que vous avez ! »

_Que ça soit des flèches, il avait remarqué un homme utilisant un arc, ou alors des pokémons capables de cracher des projectiles, une véritable pluie vint s'abattre sur les nombreux Natu. Mais qu'ils arrêtent ! Avec les œufs qui flottaient dans le ciel, certains allaient se briser en retombant au sol ! MAIS M…_

« STOP ! VOUS ALLEZ TUER CASSER PLUS D'ŒUFS QU'AUTRE CHOSE ! »

« Si nous ne pouvons pas avoir ces œufs, il est hors de question qu'ils s'enfuient avec ! » _hurla l'un des conducteurs._

« Quels imbéciles … Voilà la folie des humains et des pokémons … » _murmura Swar._

_Les derniers pokémons psychiques tentèrent de s'enfuir, un Natu avec deux œufs à côté de lui se faisant violemment percuté par un tronc d'arbre envoyé par l'Ouvrifier du chef. Autant dire qu'il n'avait que peu de chance de s'en être sorti vivant._

_Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important ! Les œufs ! Les deux œufs ! Sans même réfléchir plus que ça, il courut à toute allure vers eux, se jetant au sol pour réussir à les réceptionner. Il racla son visage, s'ouvrant le menton et sa faisant quelques nouvelles égratignures tout en tendant les deux mains en l'air. Les deux œufs se posèrent sur celles-ci, Kéran poussant un profond soupir de soulagement. Il avait jeté Swar au sol mais il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas pour ça._

« Sau … sauvés … Les deux œufs sont au moins sauvés. » _bafouilla l'adolescent._

_Mais pour combien de morts ? Il se releva, gémissant de douleur avant de regarder les deux œufs qu'il avait dans les mains. C'est bon … Ils étaient en sécurité ou presque. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour eux. Mais les résultats étaient dramatiques : un homme de l'Enceinte était mort, un conducteur aussi, deux Ecremeuh étaient décédés et le nombre d'œufs volés ou brisés … C'était bien trop affreux._

« Vérifiez si nous avons besoin du troisième chariot ou non. Récupérez les œufs encore intacts et mettez-les dans le premier chariot. Comblez avec le second si nécessaire. » _dit le chef avec nonchalance, ne semblant pas se soucier de ceux morts autour de lui._

_Ca ne lui faisait aucun effet ? Enfin … Il valait mieux ne rien dire. Il garda les deux œufs dans ses bras, n'étant que peu enclin à les lâcher. Il avait récupéré Swar, marmonnant quelques excuses bien que l'arme ne lui répondit pas._

_Peut-être qu'elle lui faisait la tête ? Il ne savait pas vraiment … Mais bon … Peu à peu, le troisième chariot fut vidé pour mettre les œufs restants dans le premier chariot. Une partie du second alla aussi dans le premier bien que quelques œufs restèrent à l'intérieur. Visiblement, ils allaient avoir besoin du second chariot aussi. Le chef demanda à son Ouvrifier de prendre les cadavres des pokémons et des hommes pour les mettre dans le troisième chariot. Il demanda ensuite au Démolosse de l'un de ces hommes de faire flamber le troisième chariot._

« Les charognards ne possèderont rien de ce qui nous appartiens. » _murmura le chef, une main sur le cœur avant de se tourner vers les survivants. Il reprit :_

« Cette mission peut être considérée comme un échec. Néanmoins, nous devons rapporter les œufs restant à la prochaine ville. Nous n'avons pas pris en considération une plausible attaque de la part des pokémons psychiques. »

_Ce n'était pas si important que ça … Enfin si … Ca l'était … Mais au moins, ils étaient encore tous en vie … du moins une majorité d'entre eux. C'était vraiment dommage que sa première mission fut un échec. _

« Que tout le monde remonte dans les deux chariots. Nous partons dès maintenant avant que d'autres pokémons attirés par l'odeur du sang ne fassent leurs apparitions. Je crois qu'on en a assez bavé … Vous accélérez le rythme les gars. Vus les œufs qui ont été perdus, si y en a un ou deux encore qui tombent, ce n'est pas grave. » _dit le chef._

_Ouais mais non … Il en était hors de question. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne voulait surtout pas lâcher les deux œufs qu'il avait récupérés depuis le début. Question de principe … ou alors de sécurité, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas les lâcher._

« Hey … Kéran … Tu peux les laisser souffler ces œufs hein ? Ils ont eu un sacré quart d'heure mais si les pokémons pouvaient te remercier de les avoir sauvés, je suis sûr qu'ils le feraient. » _dit l'un des membres de l'Enceinte, celui avec le bras dans un triste état._

« Ah … Si seulement les pokémons et les humains étaient capables de se comprendre, ça serait bien plus simple pour limiter les problèmes. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux gris, poussant un profond soupir désabusé._

« Hey … Ca résoudrait pas mal d'emmerdes mais la réalité est différente mon gars. » _répondit le chef qui accompagnait les deux personnes dans la seconde charrette._

_Oui mais bon … C'était stupide … Il le savait parfaitement. Il était peut-être encore trop doux et gentil … Trop doux et gentil … Il serra les deux œufs contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux pour se reposer. Il savait que d'autres allaient faire de même._

_Pourtant, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait chaud, plus que chaud même. D'ailleurs, il sentait aussi quelques mouvements contre son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux, bafouillant :_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les œufs ? »

« Hum ? Quoi ? Bon sang ! Ils sont en train d'éclore tous les deux ! » _s'écria le chef, le troisième homme ouvrant les yeux à son tour, alerté par le cri._

_Ils sont en train d'éclore ? Les deux ? HEY … HEY ! Ca voulait dire quoi ça ? Plusieurs craquements se firent entendre, les deux œufs commençant à perdre de minuscules morceaux de coquille. Il allait assister à la naissance de deux pokémons ?_

Une petite corne orange sortit du premier œuf tandis que chez le second œuf, c'était une petite … touffe de cheveux violets très proche du noir ? Peu à peu, les œufs continuaient d'éclater en morceaux jusqu'à ce que paraisse dans les bras deux petites créatures d'à peine quarante centimètres. Le chef s'exclama :

« Oh bordel … Une Scrutella et une Tarsal. Et je n'en ai jamais vues de cette couleur. »

« Euh … Ce sont des pokémons psychiques ? Ohla … Doucement … » _murmura l'adolescent, les deux pokémons venant se serrer contre lui._

« Ouais bien sûr et pas les plus faibles si tu veux mon avis. Par contre, maintenant que tu les as, réchauffes-les. Elles ont sûrement froid puisqu'elles viennent de sortir de leurs œufs. »

_Bien entendu. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire mais bon … Il ouvrit sa veste, venant enfouir les deux pokémons contre son torse avant de refermer la veste en partie. Voilà … C'était sûrement mieux comme ça pour les deux pokémons. C'était dommage qu'elles aient éclos tout de suite. Enfin non ! Ca voulait dire qu'elles étaient en bonne santé ! Quel idiot !_

_Le reste de la traversée se déroula tranquillement, très tranquillement. Ce qui contrastait énormément avec le reste. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une nouvelle ville, très impressionnante elle aussi d'après ce qu'il remarquait. Elle devait être sûrement aussi grande voir peut-être même plus que celle où Sélia se trouvait._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Vas falloir vous expliquer ! »

« Ouais, ouais … On va vous expliquer … Mais d'abord, faudrait faire soigner mes gars. Et ne faites pas lâcher les deux pokémons au gamin, elles ont éclos dans ses bras. »

_Le chef s'adressait à une personne qui devait être au minimum aussi importante que lui. Les œufs furent sortis des chariots et les membres de l'Enceinte ainsi que les deux conducteur furent emmenés en salle de repos, là où ils pourraient être traités et soignés._

Bonne nouvelle … Oui … Bonne nouvelle. La petite Tarsal et la petite Scrutella sortirent de sa veste, restant sur le lit en regardant autour d'elles. Elles étaient plus que craintives, découvrant un nouveau monde avec leurs yeux d'enfants. Dès qu'il y avait un mouvement, elles revenaient instinctivement vers lui, allant se calfeutrer dans ses bras.

« Ohla … Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire hein ? Ne soyez donc pas si effrayées … »

_Il tentait de les rassurer et visiblement, il y arrivait. C'était donc ça d'avoir des pokémons avec soi ? Enfin … Pour le temps que ça allait durer, il pouvait bien s'occuper des deux petites créatures, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Alors … Toi tu es une … ? » _demanda-t-il en s'adressant à la créature cornue._

« Tarsal ! Tar … Tarsal. » répondit la Tarsal aux cheveux bleus.

« Et toi, tu es une quoi ? » _dit l'adolescent en se tournant vers la créature aux cheveux blancs mais aussi à la boucle noire au sommet du crâne._

« Scrutella … Scrutella, scrut, scrutella. »

_Oh … D'accord. Donc une Tarsal et une Scrutella. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment très impressionnantes … mais d'après ce que le chef avait dit, elles étaient spécialement fortes non ? Peut-être que plus tard, avec de l'entraînement, elles deviendraient bien plus costaudes ? Il ne savait pas vraiment._

« Hum ? Ce sont tes pokémons ? Où sont les noigrumes pour les rentrer à l'intérieur ? » _demanda une femme d'une trentaine d'années, un bol rempli d'eau accompagné de divers instruments dans ses mains._

« Euh non non ! Ce ne sont pas mes pokémons ! Elles sont nées dans mes bras sur le trajet après que je les aie sauvées. C'est tout. » _balbutia Kéran._

« Soit. Bon … Montre-moi tes blessures, je vais te soigner. Elles peuvent rester à côté de toi pendant que je t'ausculte. » _termina de dire la femme. Bon et bien … Visiblement, il était temps de souffler un peu. Dans quelques heures, il saurait sûrement le bilan de cette mission._


	32. Chapitre 32 : Arrivée en fanfare

**Chapitre 32 : Arrivée en fanfare**

_Il avait du mal à y croire mais c'était pourtant la vérité. On venait de lui dire quelque chose de si important … Il fallait bien qu'ils le répètent … que ces hommes lui répètent ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il tenait les deux pokémons sur ses genoux, celles-ci regardant avec appréhension les personnes en face de lui._

Il était dans une pièce tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Un bureau en quelque sorte … Le chef du groupe était présent, accompagné de deux autres hommes qui devaient avoir le même âge que lui. Les trois personnes l'observaient alors qu'il avait l'air abasourdi. Il demanda avec calme, du moins, en tentant de garder son calme :

« Euh … Vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plaît ? J'ai du mal … à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Enfin … S'il vous plaît. »

« Nous avons décidé qu'il valait mieux que tu gardes ces deux pokémons avec toi. D'ici la fin de la journée, tu auras tes deux noigrumes qui te permettront alors de les appeler quand tu le désires. Nous avons appris cette décision après une mûre réflexion. » _murmura le chef de son groupe alors que Kéran tentait de dire :_

« Oui … Mais deux pokémons ? Je veux bien croire que j'en aurai une … mais deux ? »

« Ce sont des jumelles et elles sont nées en même temps dans tes bras. Dès l'instant où elles ont posé leurs regards sur ta personne, il en était déjà décidé à leur sujet. Nous ne pouvons essayer d'extirper un pokémon de son dresseur, sauf si nous voulons faire du mauvais travail. Un pokémon non-consentant ou forcé d'obéir sera toujours moins puissant qu'un autre qui veut donner son maximum pour son dresseur. »

_C'était une bonne raison … mais comme elles venaient de naître, ce n'était sûrement pas le plus important non ? Elles pourraient oublier le plus tôt possible … Néanmoins … En même temps, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se taise. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'avoir deux pokémons, loin de là. Elles étaient même très mignonnes. Son index fut pris par les petites mains des deux pokémons alors qu'il reprenait la parole :_

« Euh … Et pour la mission ? Je veux dire … Il ne doit plus rester beaucoup d'œufs. »

« Ce n'est pas la première mission, ni la dernière, qui subira un tel débâcle. Néanmoins, les œufs restants sont en sécurité si c'est ce à quoi tu t'inquiètes. »

« Et pour … ceux qui sont blessés ? Comment est-ce qu'ils vont ? » _demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, son chef le regardant en fronçant les sourcils._

« Vraiment … Je t'ai déjà dit sur le chemin ? Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions. Le monde n'est pas qu'un ensemble d'interrogation. Des fois, il faut vivre sans connaître de réponse. »

_Ah bon ? C'est vrai qu'il allait recommencer à faire de mauvaises choses … Néanmoins, sur le coup, il allait se taire. Il devait être heureux pour lui … pas pour les autres. Simplement penser à sa petite personne, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il se releva, s'inclinant devant les trois personnes avant de dire :_

« Merci beaucoup de me confier cette Tarsal et cette Scrutella. Je vous promets de bien m'occuper d'elles. Je vous le promets ! »

« Comme j'ai pu voir le saut que tu as fait pour éviter que leurs œufs ne se brisent sur le sol, je te fais confiance, Kéran. Par contre, comme je t'avais prévenu, tu vas devoir rester ici … au moins pour pas mal de journées. Je ne sais pas combien mais c'est ce qui a été décidé. Comme tu as eu tes premiers pokémons, il va falloir commencer votre entraînement le plus tôt possible. En plus, comme on vient de perdre un membre, il faut le remplacer rapidement. »

« Euh … Je comprends parfaitement. Enfin … Oui, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire par là. J'écouterai aux ordres comme convenu. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux gris en hochant la tête positivement, quittant finalement le bureau._

_Où est-ce qu'il devait se rendre maintenant ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'idée. Peut-être qu'il pouvait visiter le bâtiment avec ses deux amies ? Enfin, ses deux petites amies ? D'ailleurs, il allait devoir leur trouver un nom maintenant … Mais quand même, il avait deux pokémons ! DEUX en même temps ! Pas une mais deux quoi !_

« Tu me sembles plus qu'heureux, Kéran. »_ murmura une voix._

_Les deux pokémons levèrent subitement leurs têtes collées contre le torse de l'adolescent. Elles regardèrent à gauche et à droite, se demandant d'où provenait la voix. Le garçon aux yeux bleus eut un petit sourire, désignant son épée du regard._

« Tu ne le serais pas si tu avais deux pokémons au lieu d'une ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de penser de la sorte. Mais c'est une bonne chose que tu sois heureux … Ca ne peut te faire que du bien. »

« Merci beaucoup … Bon d'ailleurs, faudrait que je te présente à ces pokémons. Alors … Euh … Voilà Swar, c'est une épée qui parle … Elle est maudite mais ne vous en faites pas, elle n'est pas bien méchante … Enfin pour l'instant. » _annonça l'adolescent, reprenant aussitôt : _« Mais bon … Faut pas croire qu'elle est sympathique hein ? Enfin, vous verrez ça en temps et en heure … Plus tard quoi. »

« Plus tard quoi … Quelle diction … Nous avons affaire à quelqu'un de très éloquent. Heureusement que les pokémons ont leur propre langage sinon, il y aurait des chances qu'elles finissent analphabètes. »

« Voilà les filles … Vous savez de quoi je veux parler maintenant. » _répondit Kéran en rigolant un peu, les deux pokémons émettant des petits rires._

« Au moins, elles savent à quoi s'en tenir en ce qui te concerne, Kéran. » _termina de dire l'épée tandis qu'il haussait les épaules._

« Oui bien entendu, Swar. Bien entendu … Il va falloir que je leur trouve un joli nom. »

_Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir. Pas du tout même. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il était content de la tournure des évènements. Malgré l'échec partiel de la mission, il avait obtenu ses premiers pokémons donc il était heureux !_

_Bon … Maintenant, la visite de l'endroit ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sûr que ça ne serait pas bien différent du bâtiment de l'Enceinte dont il provenait. C'était une impression qui se confirma très rapidement. Au bout de dix minutes, il avait déjà tout visité et on lui avait donné sa chambre. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il se trouverait au second étage des dortoirs. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, regardant par la fenêtre, les pokémons dans ses mains. Il vint dire en observant les arbres :_

« Et bien … Au moins, on a une belle vue non, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Scrutella … Scru … » « Tar … Tarsal, sal … sal. » _répondirent les deux pokémons, montrant par là qu'elles étaient d'accord avec lui._

_Hahaha … Ils restèrent un bon quart d'heure à observer le terrain où de nombreuses personnes venaient se reposer d'après ce qu'il remarquait. Par contre, de l'autre côté du mur, c'était la forêt … Ils n'avaient pas peur que des pokémons viennent les attaquer pendant la nuit ? C'était quand même plutôt dangereux non ? Enfin … Il devait faire confiance à l'Enceinte … même si les méthodes étaient parfois radicales._

_Hum … Bon … De toute façon, assez perdu de temps. Il devait sûrement aller à la cantine … Et nourrir les pokémons eux aussi ! Il se demandait ce qu'ils mangeaient … Car bon, il n'avait vu que rarement Sélia nourrir son Pyroli. Par contre, son Archéomire … Il ne mangeait pas du tout d'après ses souvenirs ou presque._

« Ca ne me regarde plus … J'ai aussi une vie de mon côté dorénavant. Même si … J'aimerai bien revoir Sélia … J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop s'inquiéter. »

_Oh … Il aimerait aussi revoir une autre personne mais qu'importe. Il ne fallait pas rêver à ce sujet. Elle n'apparaîtrait pas comme ça, au beau milieu du ciel. Hahaha … Surtout dans la ville … Surtout dans une ville … Car d'après ce qu'il avait compris ce n'était pas du tout son genre … d'être entouré par les autres._

« Chacun fait sa vie … Même si des fois, être accompagné, ce n'est pas mauvais. »

_Les deux pokémons le regardèrent avec appréhension, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait et surtout à qui il parlait. La voix de Swar résonna faiblement :_

« J'ai fini par accepter l'idée que tu te parles à toi-même. Néanmoins, elles ne te connaissent pas encore … Tu devrais éviter de les effrayer, c'est un conseil. »

« Je ne vois pas où je les effraies. C'est toi qui risque de faire ça. Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler depuis qu'elles sont là. Je te rappelle que personne n'est au courant. »

« … … … Tu préfères donc que je me taise à jamais ? Fais donc attention à ce que tu risques de prononcer, Kéran. Tu pourrais le regretter amèrement. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Simplement que tu ne fais plus très attention et c'est quand même dangereux de ta part. L'idée de réussir à te « dominer » m'intéresse de moins en moins. Je te rappelle que je suis dans l'Enceinte pour mieux … cerner ce problème. » _murmura calmement l'adolescent. Pourtant, l'arme ne lui répondit pas et il poussa un soupir._

_Bon … C'était l'heure d'aller manger. Il descendit, se demandant comment est-ce que tout le monde allait l'accueillir. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne fut pas ignoré plus que ça bien qu'à cause de sa gêne, il préféra manger seul … ou presque seul. Tenant un peu de nourriture entre ses doigts, il la tendit en direction de la Tarsal.  
_

« Et bien ? Alors ? Est-ce que tu aimes ? Aller … Fais ahhh … »

« Taaaaaarrrr … » _dit la petite créature à la chevelure bleue tout en ouvrant la bouche._

« Et à ton tour … Fais la même chose. » _dit-il en s'adressant maintenant à la Scrutella. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche à son tour, engouffrant le morceau qu'il lui tendait. Elles étaient toutes les deux sur la table, à côté de son assiette et il n'avait aucune réticence à cela._

_Les deux pokémons mangèrent tranquillement avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé. Ensuite, pour le reste de la journée, il avait été décidé qu'il devait se reposer à cause des blessures causées pendant le trajet. Il n'avait rien contre … donc il allait se balader avec ses deux pokémons. Néanmoins, avant tout ça, il fallait qu'il récupère les noigrumes.  
_

« Alors … Voilà … Ce sont des noigrumes basiques mais c'est ce qui se fait de mieux hein ? Tu ne peux pas espérer avoir quelque chose de meilleur pour l'heure. »

« Ce n'est pas grave ! Ne vous en faites pas ! » _s'écria Kéran alors qu'il tendait les deux noigrumes vers les petites créatures. Celles-ci s'approchèrent des sphères de couleur rose, tapotant dessus avant de se faire absorber à l'intérieur._

_Ce n'était … Ce n'était pas du tout la même sensation, loin de là même ! C'était autre chose ! D'avoir ses propres pokémons … d'avoir ses propres noigrumes … Bref, d'avoir sa propre existence ! Bon, il exagérait un peu en pensant de la sorte mais qu'importe ! Il remercia l'homme qui lui avait donné les deux noigrumes avant de quitter l'établissement._

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, il prit les deux noigrumes, les envoyant devant lui pour qu'apparaissent ses deux nouvelles amies. Elles foncèrent dans ses bras, Kéran venant les soulever. Pfiou … Heureusement pour lui qu'il était quand même assez musclé. L'une d'entre elles, d'accord, deux, c'était déjà un peu plus costaud, n'est-ce pas ?

« Allons-y les filles … On va aller se promener et vous pourrez alors voir un peu plus à quoi ressemble le monde. Au moins, je ne serai pas seul si je me trompe de chemin. »

_Elles ne savaient pas si elles devaient rire ou non, néanmoins, le ton employé par l'adolescent portait à sourire. C'est pourquoi elles rigolèrent toutes les deux alors que commençait maintenant une petite visite de la ville où il se trouvait. Néanmoins, cela allait l'occuper pour plusieurs heures. Ensuite, ils rentreraient tous au bercail pour aller se reposer pour une seconde nuit. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire ce soir._

_Pourtant, il n'y pensa pas jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe. Là, devant la fenêtre, il regardait la forêt devant ses yeux alors que la Scrutella et la Tarsal dormaient paisiblement dans son lit. Il avait décidé de les laisser dormir au-dehors de leurs noigrumes. Pourtant, il allait devoir les remettre à l'intérieur car sinon, elles risquaient de s'habituer à dormir dehors. Or … Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées pour élever un pokémon._

« Ah … Vraiment … Peut-être que ça sera plus difficile que prévu d'élever un pokémon. »

« Tu n'as passé qu'une journée. Tu ne fais que débuter … » _murmura Swar calmement._

« Oui mais bon … Peut-être que ça va être un pro … Que … » _s'arrêta subitement Kéran en regardant la forêt. Il venait de rêver hein ? Pourtant, quelque chose venait de bouger dans la forêt ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? _« Swar ! Y a quelque chose dans la forêt ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc ? Dois-je te rappeler que je ne vois rien du tout ? Surtout que je suis déposé sur le bureau ? » _rétorqua l'arme._

_Ah oui bien sûr ! Quel idiot ! Il se retourna, se dirigeant vers l'arme pour aller la récupérer. S'il y avait une créature qui tentait de passer, il allait devoir la combattre ! Lorsqu'il revint poser son regard sur la fenêtre, une ombre cachait la lumière créé par les flammes qui éclairaient la zone._

Une ombre qui était accroupie sur le rebord de la fenêtre, donnant une vue magnifique sur une culotte blanche de dentelle. Une culotte qu'il reconnaissait amplement puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une personne pour avoir une telle tenue. Les yeux rubis de Katérina le fixèrent, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres alors que sa poitrine était toujours aussi peu couverte bien que pas totalement mise à nue.

« BOUH ! » _s'écria l'adolescente avant de bondir sur lui, Kéran mettant une main sur sa bouche pour éviter de pousser un cri. Il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, elle assise en cavalière sur lui au niveau du ventre._ « Hum ? Tu as décidé de ne pas parler ? »

« Ch … Chut ! Ne fait pas trop de bruits, Katérina. Elles dorment. »

_Hum ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Elle tourna son visage vers l'endroit qu'il regardait, remarquant les deux pokémons dans le lit de l'adolescent. Elle fit une petite moue en essayant d'être le plus neutre possible. Elle murmura néanmoins :_

« Et bien ? Depuis quand tu te trimballes avec deux gamines dans ton lit ? Et même pas humaine ! Je pensais que tu préférais les filles un peu plus « développées ». »

_Elle avait dit cela tout en passant ses mains sur les seins, l'adolescent toussotant un peu en détournant le regard. Ce n'était pas que c'était dérangeant … mais un peu quand même, il devait le reconnaître. Il tenta de changer de conversation, demandant :_

« Euh … Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? HEY … Mais attends un peu ! Tu es montée au second étage comme si de rien n'était ?! Ne me dit pas que c'était toi dans la forêt … Et puis, je croyais que tu parlais … Ohla … »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'une hauteur aussi risible peut m'arrêter ? Ce que je fais là ? Je passais dans le coin, j'ai vu que tu étais à la fenêtre et je me suis incrustée. Voilà tout ! Et j'étais dans la forêt auparavant. J'ai juste tué une dizaine ou une quinzaine de pokémons pour la détente. »

_Ah … Bien sûr. Pour la « détente », hein ? Pas pour le simple plaisir de tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle attendait quoi pour bouger de lui ? Même … s'il n'était pas mécontent de la revoir._


	33. Chapitre 33 : DRàsQ

**Chapitre 33 : Des réponses à ses questions**

« Tu comptes rester sur moi pendant combien de temps ? » _demanda-t-il finalement._

« Aucun souci, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça te dérange, n'est-ce pas ? » _répondit l'adolescente avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne semblait pas prête à partir de lui … Il poussa un petit soupir, murmura faiblement :_

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt t'installer sur le lit, s'il te plaît ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Katérina ? Ca m'étonne quand même de te voir … »

_Il marquait un point. Elle se leva finalement, venant s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle observa les deux pokémons brièvement alors que l'adolescent se redressait à son tour. Voilà … C'était bien mieux comme ça. Il remarqua les yeux de Katérina posés sur les pokémons, murmurant :_

« Tu n'as pas de pokémons, Katérina ? C'est vrai que depuis le début … Je n'ai jamais pu en voir un seul de ton côté. Comment ça se fait ? »

« Hum ? Tu n'as pas vraiment à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. »

_Ah bon ? Et pourquoi alors est-ce qu'il était plus qu'inquiet justement ? Ce n'était pas normal … Loin de là même. Mais bon … Peut-être que ça ne le concernait pas ? Oh … Il y avait même de fortes chances que ça soit le cas. Mais bon, en même temps … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là ? Elle ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait s'asseoir ou non à côté d'elle. D'une part, ça serait gênant, de l'autre … Il y avait des chances qu'elle ne le laisse pas s'asseoir donc bon … Il valait mieux ne rien faire._

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux alors qu'il restait debout, les bras ballants. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi à l'adolescente … et inversement, elle ne lui disait rien du tout. C'était plus que gênant comme situation … Elle n'avait rien à lui dire ? Aller … Un petit effort quoi … pour éviter qu'il ne paraisse complètement stupide. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose dont ils discutaient. Ah … Peut-être que …

« Euh … D'ailleurs, Katérina, je voulais te dire. Tu chantes très bien. Tu as une belle voix. » _dit-il pour lancer un sujet de conversation. Katérina se tourna vers lui, arrêtant de regarder les deux pokémons avant de répliquer sèchement :_

« Oh ta gueule. N'essaie même pas de me draguer avec ce genre de phrase banale. »

« J'étais juste sincère … Je suis désolé. Mais tu ne parles pas ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu es là hein ? Tu me le dis toujours pas … »

« Oh … Vas te coucher et laisse-moi y réfléchir. Je verrai si j'ai envie de t'en parler ou non, c'est clair ? Pas difficile à comprendre pourtant. »

« Katérina … » _chuchota faiblement l'adolescent, croisant les bras._

Quoi encore ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait avec une pointe d'amertume ? C'était quoi ce regard d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il cherchait les ennuis ou quoi ? Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Elle se leva du lit, se positionnant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Arrête de m'observer comme si j'étais pitoyable. Je peux facilement t'éclater les deux bourses qui pendent sous ta bite, c'est compris ? Je ne m'en priverai pas. Alors … Evite de faire le malin avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout de ça … dont je parle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Tu peux finalement me répondre ou non ? Car j'aimerai bien le savoir … »

« Je suis là car j'avais envie d'être là. Pfff … T'es fatiguant à la longue. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ces premiers jours dans l'Enceinte ? Tu t'es trouvé une petite copine ? Ah non … C'en est plutôt deux même. »

_Elle désigna du doigt la Tarsal et la Scrutella dans son lit. Pour toute réponse, il haussa simplement les épaules, comme si ça ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. Et à part ça, quoi de beau ? Il attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole, Katérina disant avec un peu d'ironie :_

« Il paraîtrait que ça s'est mal passé hein ? J'ai pu voir le joli carnage que vous avez fait. Ah … Ces pokémons psychiques. Ils sont très protecteurs envers leurs œufs … quitte à les détruire. Hahahaha ! Quelle bande de boulets ! »

« Tu ne serais pas venue nous aider, hein ? » _murmura-t-il faiblement._

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai ? Tu me prends pour une bonne samaritaine ou quoi ? »

« Nullement … Mais bon … Comme tu es souvent là pour m'épauler … Même si tes méthodes sont plus que spéciales, je pensais ça. Je me suis trompé. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit la réelle raison de ta présence ici. »

« Mais tu me fais chier avec ça hein ? Tu le comprends pas ou quoi ? BONNNNNN ! »

_Quoi ? CHUT ! Qu'elle ne parle pas aussi fort ! Elle allait les réveiller ! Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant l'adolescent qui lui désignait les deux pokémons. Quoi ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler ? Pour qui il se prenait ? Elle allait vraiment lui écraser les boules s'il continuait hein ? Elle n'allait pas se priver._

« Bon ? Tu vas finalement me dire pourquoi … alors ? »

« … … Tu me saoules. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire par là ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin pour que tu comprennes ? »

« Non … Non … C'est bon … Mais tu n'as pas un peu froid dans cette tenue ? »

_Et voilà que c'était lui qui changeait maintenant de conversation. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit cela … Il ne le savait même pas lui-même. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il trouvait cela un peu perturbant. Katérina ne semblait pas ressentir le froid ou la chaleur … Et comme il ne faisait pas très chaud actuellement …_

« En quoi ça te concerne ? Je peux me trimballer à poil si je le veux. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Plus de questions … Tu es là pour quelle raison ? »

_Il en avait marre de répéter la même question mais bon … Il allait finalement peut-être obtenir une réponse. Il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise. Finalement, elle dit avec calme :_

« Bon … Je pense que tu aimerais en connaître un peu à ce sujet … Je ne sais pas tout mais au moins, tu paraîtras moins stupide si je t'en parle un peu. »

« De quoi … Tu veux me parler alors ? » _demanda-t-il faiblement._

« De cette foutue histoire entre les humains, les spectres et les ténèbres. Voilà tout ! Bon, fous-toi assis sur ton lit. Ca risque d'être long. »

_Et bien … Il n'avait qu'à s'installer alors. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, comme elle lui avait demandé. Aussitôt, elle se jeta sur lui, s'asseyant sur ses jambes en passant ses mains autour de son cou, ses jambes autour de sa taille. Gloups … Il rougit violemment, balbutiant en essayant de détourner le regard du décolleté généreux qu'il avait._

« Ne t'avise même pas de regarder ailleurs. Tu m'observes … n'importe quelle partie du corps mais dès l'instant où tu ne poses plus tes yeux sur moi, j'arrête l'histoire, c'est compris ? Si c'est le cas, repose tes yeux là où il faut. »

« Katérina ! Rien que la position est gênante ! Comprends-moi un peu ! C'est quoi ce genre de choses ? Ca ne se fait pas du tout ! Sois un peu raisonnable s'il te plaît ! » _murmura l'adolescent, ne voulant pas réveiller ses pokémons.  
_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Ferme ta gueule et laisse-moi te raconter cette histoire. Alors par où dois-je commencer ? Ah ouais … Alors, ça se passe y a plusieurs siècles … ou alors des milliers d'années. Toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis hein ? Bon … Enfin bref, à l'époque, y avait pas tous ces foutus nuages dans le ciel. D'ailleurs, ce que tu as pu voir y a quelques temps, après la mort de l'autre abruti de Tengalice, c'était quelque chose de banal, de commun. Le genre de trucs que tu vois tous les jours. D'ailleurs, depuis le temps, ça a été quand même un grand merdier. Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme un con ? »

_Il avait passé ses mains sur les hanches de Katérina, comme s'il trouvait ça normal. Ainsi, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle tombe au sol par inadvertance. Mais en même temps, il lui souriait, un véritable sourire alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, cela ne semblait pas plaire à l'adolescente aux yeux rubis._

« Je t'ai posé une question, espèce de bouffon. »

« Oh … Sans mentir, c'est vraiment pour rien. Tu ne veux pas continuer ? Tu m'as dit de ne pas détourner le regard, non ? »

« Ouais ouais … Fais gaffe, je vous surveille … toi et tes mains qui se baladent sur moi, c'est compris ? » _marmonna Katérina beaucoup moins « enjouée » qu'auparavant. _« Bon … De toute façon, la première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que l'obscurité dans ce monde est arrivé au moment même où les spectres et les ténèbres sont apparues en masse sur notre planète. Ça, je pense que même toi, tu aurais pu le deviner hein ? Bon toute façon, ne l'ouvre même pas pendant que je parle. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que ce sont les spectres et les pokémons ténébreux qui sont responsables de tout ça. D'ailleurs, malgré ce que tu crois, ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça à diriger tous les autres. Mais si tu arrives à t'en débarrasser d'un, un autre viendra le remplacer bien assez tôt sauf si tu frappes un grand coup. A côté, il faut que tu saches qu'on n'était pas aussi pathétique à l'époque. Enfin, d'après ce que je sais. »

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait aussi bêtement ? Ca commençait à l'énerver, elle ! Elle était sûre qu'il souriait sans raison ! Comme l'idiot de base qu'il était ! Pourtant, elle le laissait faire, bougeant un peu ses fesses sur les jambes de l'adolescent. D'ailleurs, il était un peu moins gêné maintenant … Il ne trouvait quand même pas ça … normal ?_

_Ah … C'était bête de sa part mais lorsqu'il écoutait Katérina, il appréciait d'entendre sa voix. Il fallait dire qu'en tant que conteuse, elle avait un certain charme indéniable. Son langage vulgaire mêlé aux flots d'informations qu'elle prodiguait … Ça avait quelque chose de spécial … très spécial mais agréable à l'écoute._

« Bon … Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire d'autre ? Je sais même plus pourquoi je suis venue ici à la base. AH ! Si, maintenant, je m'en rappelle. Bon … A la base, dis-toi que tous les spectres et créatures ténébreuses sont pas forcément mauvais. Ouais, c'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Y en a qui sont tout gentil et mignon si tu préfères. »

« Enfin … Mignon et gentil, ça reste encore à prouver … Je ne suis pas sûr de ça mais je veux bien te croire là-dessus, Katérina. Tu peux continuer alors ? »

« Si tu la fermes, je pourrais peut-être continuer non ? Alors bon … Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, en clair, avant que ça soit le foutoir, on pouvait vivre normalement et paisiblement. D'ailleurs, paraitrait que dans les endroits les plus reculés de ce monde, y a des vestiges de la civilisation existant avant la nôtre. Enfin … Celle que tu connais. Visiblement, ils n'ont pas été très malins pour ne pas réussir à s'en sortir. Bon … A côté, qu'est-ce que je peux raconter ? Pffff … Ca commence à tourner en rond. Qu'est-ce que je sais ? Et que tu ne sais pas toi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce je te vois plus que souvent, Katérina ? »

« C'est quoi cette question tordue que tu me poses ? Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurai à te le dire. C'est du hasard et rien d'autre. Bon au lieu de me faire perdre le fil de mon histoire, boucle-là où je te serre les couilles tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus siffler. »

_D'accord, il avait parfaitement compris. Il la mettait en veilleuse. Enfin … Il y avait des méthodes plus douces pour en parler. Enfin bon … Il ne disait plus rien, posant son regard sur le cou de Katérina. C'était mieux … Il avait respecté sa décision de ne pas détourner les yeux de son corps. Enfin … Il était quand même plus que charmant, ce corps non ? Brrr ! Il ne devait pas penser à ce genre d'idées lubriques, ça ne le concernait pas._

« Bon … maintenant que tu as décidé de sceller tes lèvres, je vais pouvoir reprendre là où j'en étais. Et j'en étais où … Hum … Bref, ne te force pas à combattre tout et n'importe quoi ! Cherches juste à buter le maximum de créatures ténébreuses et spectrales, ça devrait aller ! Si tu as envie de revoir la lumière du soleil, de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas devoir affronter les monstres les plus puissants qui existent. Mais il paraitrait qu'il n'y a pas que ça de toute façon. C'est la pire des embrouilles qui existent dans ce monde. Je te conseille de faire gaffe à tout et n'importe quoi. C'est fourré de pièges en-dehors des villes et y a des endroits où il ne faut clairement pas mettre les pieds … voir même qui sont inconnus. »

« Je vois, je vois, Katérina. Bref, ce n'est rien de bien joyeux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca … Je te ne te le fais pas dire ! Et ce n'est pas avec ton niveau actuel que tu peux espérer t'y rendre. T'es plus que mauvais, t'as peiné face à un simple Tengalice ! D'ailleurs, sans ton petit jouet qui est capable de parler, tu serais déjà écrasé depuis longtemps. »

« Hahaha … Je vois, je vois, Katérina. Mais bon … Au final, je n'ai pas appris grand-chose non ? Enfin, ce sont des choses qu'on peut en déduire … » _dit-il en rigolant un peu._

« D'ailleurs, ton arme n'aime pas notre conversation ? Elle n'a pas ouvert sa grande gueule depuis le début … Y a de quoi être un peu étonné. Enfin, moi ce que je m'en branle hein ? Toute façon, puisque t'as l'air de tout savoir, saches qu'il y a aussi d'autres races de pokémons qui sont plus que puissantes et différentes de toutes les autres. Je te conseille de te méfier, y a plusieurs créatures qui ont disparues au fil des siècles, aucune nouvelle à leurs sujets ou autres … Si tu te plantes, tu es un mec mort. Bon, toute façon, l'est l'heure que je me barre. Et pour la position, j'espère que t'as aimé car si t'es très gentil, peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras me prendre comme ça. » _termina-t-elle de dire._

_La prendre comme ça ? Sur le moment il ne comprit pas mais devant le léchage de lèvres qu'elle fit, il sut finalement où elle voulait en venir. Il voulut balbutier quelque chose mais elle rapprocha son visage du sien, donnant un coup de langue sur ses lèvres ce qui le fait sursauter sur le moment. Finalement, elle se leva de son corps, passant une main sur l'entrejambe avant d'annoncer :_

« Vive la jeunesse toujours debout quand il le faut ! »

_Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Sans hésitation, elle sauta dans le vide, atterrissant sans aucun mal. Et bien … Il était toujours aussi impressionné mais en même temps … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait partir ? D'ailleurs … Elle l'avait quand même presque … Brrr … Il fallait dire qu'à cause d'elle, il était maintenant excité ! Comment est-ce qu'il allait se calmer ?_

« Au revoir, Katérina. » _dit-il tout simplement en la saluant d'un geste de la main._

Katérina s'arrêtant dans son mouvement pour partir, le fixant pendant quelques secondes. Puis ensuite, elle s'éloigna sans plus de mots, sautant facilement par-dessus les murailles avant de disparaître dans la forêt. Il murmura :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne va pas dormir comme tout le monde ? Pfff … Ca me désole … »

_Et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, il devait l'avouer. Elle méritait autre chose. Enfin, il y avait son comportement aussi qui était plus que suspect pour lui. Dire de telles paroles, accomplir de tels gestes … C'était quand même surprenant non ?_

« Surprenant et vicieux … Enfin … »

_Il se tortilla sur lui-même, regardant les deux pokémons qui dormaient paisiblement. Il devait se calmer avant d'aller dormir à son tour. Ou alors … Il décida tout simplement de les rappeler dans leurs noigrumes. C'était … mieux. Il devait dormir pour se calmer._


	34. Chapitre 34 : Petite séance de torture

**Chapitre 34 : Petite séance de torture**

« Désolée les filles mais je pensais qu'il valait mieux pour vous deux que vous dormiez dans vos pokéballs. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. »

_Il s'excusait auprès de ses deux pokémons, celles-ci semblant n'en avoir rien à faire d'avoir dormi dans leurs pokéballs. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, venant leur donner à manger à partir de ses mains. Il embrassa les deux pokémons sur le sommet du crâne de chacune, celles-ci se laissant faire en commençant à manger._

« Hey Kéran ! C'est bien ton nom, c'est ça ? » _s'écria un homme qui avait une trentaine d'années, le regardant manger pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête. Oui ? On lui parlait ? Il répondit :_

« C'est le cas, pourquoi ? Enfin, c'est mon nom. En quoi est-ce que je peux être utile ? »

« Oh … Moi, tu m'es pas vraiment utile mais dès que tu as terminé de manger, attends une bonne heure et va te rendre dans la salle des tortures. C'est le grand jour pour tes deux pokémons, faut bien qu'elles débutent. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? La salle des tortures ? Ah … D'accord … » _balbutia-t-il, un peu surpris. Ca ne faisait que deux jours que ses pokémons étaient nées. Il trouvait ça un peu court mais il valait mieux ne rien dire à ce sujet._

_Rien du tout même … Il dégusta son petit déjeuner mais avec moins d'appétit qu'auparavant. Ah … Voilà qu'il avait l'appétit coupé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses pokémons et de se sentir mal pour elles. Quand même, c'était juste des enfants pour l'instant non ? Les pokémons grandissaient sûrement très rapidement mais deux jours, c'était vraiment trop rapide à ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à envisager autre chose de ce côté._

« Tarsal ? Tar ? » « Scru …. Scrutella ? » _demandèrent les deux pokémons en voyant son air dépité. Elles se rapprochèrent de lui, arrêtant de manger à leur tour._

« Non non … Mangez donc les enfants. Il faut prendre des forces. Ensuite, on digère puis après, ne vous en faites pas, on ira voir un endroit … spécial. »

_Il avait du mal à assumer ce qu'il allait faire mais c'était de sa faute. Il avait décidé de rejoindre l'Enceinte alors il devait obéir à ses règles. C'était aussi simple que ça et il le reconnaissait parfaitement._

_Bon … Il força les deux pokémons à terminer leurs repas alors qu'il faisait de même. Il ne voulait pas les rendre anxieuses elles aussi. Ce n'était pas bon pour des enfants. Il poussa un petit soupir dépité avant de mettre une main devant la bouche. Non … Qu'elles ne se posent pas de questions à ce sujet._

« Vous avez terminé ? Alors, zou, dans mes bras. »

_Il avait tendu ses mains lorsque tout fut débarrassé. Les deux pokémons sautèrent dans ses bras, l'adolescent venant les serrer contre lui avant de quitter la cantine. Il retourna dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé avec Katérina. C'était vraiment bizarre … très bizarre cette relation avec elle. Il ne savait pas comment la prendre … Enfin, à cause d'elle, il avait des idées un peu lubriques et perverses … Ca ne lui plaisait que moyennement._

Couché sur le lit, les deux pokémons couchées sur son ventre, il tenta de digérer pendant l'heure son maigre repas. Il allait devoir torturer un spectre, c'est ça ? Un spectre ou une créature ténébreuse. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment … s'y résoudre.

« Swar ? Est-ce que c'est fait mal de faire souffrir les autres ? »

« La réponse est dans le marc de café, Kéran. Une autre question stupide ? Je me sens d'humeur à t'y répondre. » _répliqua l'épée posée sur la chaise._

_Les deux pokémons levèrent faiblement la tête, toujours impressionnées d'entendre l'épée capable de parler. Pourtant, elles ne perdirent pas de temps à retrouver leurs places. Kéran poussa un profond soupir avant de dire :_

« La souffrance gratuite bien entendue … Celle qui ne sert à rien, juste pour donner une leçon à autrui … non même pas … Juste parce qu'il faut faire souffrir et briser l'autre. »

« Tu différencie donc la souffrance que tu donnes au bout de ta lame de celle que tu peux infliger mentalement ou physiquement par un quelconque procédé. »

« Bien entendu ! Ca me parait normal … Enfin, Swar, je te prends avec moi. Je me sentirais peut-être plus … calme si tu étais là. Au moins, tu pourras me juger. » _termina de dire l'adolescent avant de fermer les yeux, n'attendant pas de réponses de la part de l'épée._

De toute façon, il n'en eut pas alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela. Il devait le faire … Même si c'était horrible, tout simplement horrible. Finalement, lorsque l'heure passa, il garda ses deux pokémons contre lui avant de se diriger vers la salle des tortures. Il avait pris sa décision même si ce n'était pas la plus plaisante à faire. Lorsqu'il arriva, un homme s'adressa à lui sur un ton enjoué :

« Ah ! Voilà donc notre nouvelle recrue et ses deux pokémons. Tu m'as l'air vraiment pâle. C'est peut-être ta première session ici ? Enfin, non, d'après ce que je sais, ce n'est même pas un peut-être mais quelque chose de sûr. T'en fais pas, on va faire quelque chose de bien simple … car là, tu ne vas pas réellement torturer, tout simplement combattre pour voir quel est ton niveau et celui de tes pokémons en situation de combat. »

_Hein ? C'était aussi simple que ça ? Situation de combats ? AH ! Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot même ! C'est vrai que les pokémons combattaient entre eux ! Il y avait même des endroits où se produisaient quelques tournois pour savoir qui était le plus puissant pokémon, tout simplement pour gagner de l'argent et toutes ces choses._

« Euh bien entendu. Il n'y a aucun souci ! » _dit-il sur un ton un peu surpris. Quand l'homme se retourna, il poussa un soupir soulagé, caressant le sommet du crâne de ses pokémons. Ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Un combat pokémon n'avait rien de monstrueux._

_Voilà … Il se retrouvait maintenant dans une sorte de minuscule arène. On lui demanda de poser les deux pokémons sur le sol tandis qu'il allait affronter un pokémon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique chez les spectres : un Gringolem. Il ne connaissait pas cette espèce mais bon … On lui signala que dans la nature, ils étaient plutôt forts et assez résistants. Rien que ça. Il se sentait pas vraiment confiant._

« Tu peux combattre avec tes deux pokémons, c'est quand même le but à la base. »

« Ah ! Merci bien ! Je n'étais pas sûr … Enfin maintenant si … Donc elles peuvent combattre à deux contre un ? Ce n'est pas vraiment équitable non ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que lorsque tu combattras, tu te poseras la question de savoir si c'est équitable ou non ? Ahlala … Ca va être plus dur que prévu. »

_Plus dur que prévu ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? En même temps, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire contre ce Gringolem. Les deux pokémons non plus … Elles étaient immobiles, attendant les ordres de Kéran._

« Euh … Les filles … Faites de votre mieux ! Faites une attaque psychique toutes les deux ! »

_Aussitôt, les deux petites créatures réagirent en même temps, leurs yeux devenant complètement roses. Ensembles, elles arrivèrent à repousser le Gringolem, l'imposant gringalet tombant sur le sol en arrière, roulant sur plusieurs deux mètres avant de se relever comme si de rien n'était._

« Hein ? Ca a été inutile ? Mais comment … Attendez … Ah zut ! Lala ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tes yeux ? » _demanda-t-il, plus que surpris par ce qu'il voyait._

_C'est vrai … Les deux yeux de la Scrutella restaient complètement bleus alors que quelques membres de l'Enceinte étaient venus voir le premier combat contre le Gringolem. Les murmures se firent entendre, Kéran les écoutant._

« Alors c'est donc ça l'œil miracle que certains pokémons psychiques possèdent ? Mais d'habitude, les Scrutellas ne les possèdent pas non ? »

« Ouais … Enfin, certaines les possèdent à la naissance mais à la base, elles ne savent pas l'utiliser ou ne peuvent pas l'apprendre comme ça. C'est dans les gênes. »

_Comme si elle avait entendu cela, la petite Scrutella tourna sur elle-même pour voir qui parlait à son sujet. Elle voyait principalement son dresseur, Kéran, qui lui faisait un sourire en lui disant que c'était très bien. Comme un peu prise au vif, la petite Tarsal leva les deux mains en l'air. Elle voulait aussi montrer qu'elle était spéciale._

_Elle se téléporta, arrivant à la hauteur du Gringolem. Elle s'arrêta, surprise par ce qu'elle voyait chez lui. C'était bizarre … vraiment bizarre … Mais même à cette distance, la créature ne réagissait pas. Elle désigna de ses petites pattes le Gringolem, Kéran disant :_

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lili ? »

« Tarsal ! Tar … Tar … Tarsal ! Tar tar ! » _s'écria la petite pokémon en montrant encore le Gringolem qui ne bougeait pas. Puis subitement, il leva le poing droit en l'air, prêt à l'abattre sur la Tarsal. Kéran cria à Lili de faire attention mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le poing s'affaissa dans le sol alors que l'homme qui l'avait appelé semblait soucieux._

« Hum … Il a encore de la volonté ? Je pensais qu'il avait été brisé à ce niveau … »

« Lili ! Où es-tu Lili ?! » _s'égosilla l'adolescent, plus qu'inquiet avant d'entendre la petite voix de la Tarsal. Celle-ci était dans les bras de sa sœur. La Scrutella avait les deux yeux de couleur rose, signe qu'elle l'avait téléportée pour la mettre en sécurité._

_Elle allait elle-même s'occuper de ce Gringolem. On ne touchait pas à sa sœur sans être sûr de souffrir en contrepartie ! Elle s'apprêta à repousser une nouvelle fois le pokémon spectre mais la patte de la Tarsal se posa sur son épaule._

« Tarsal … TAR ! TARSAL ! » _hurla la petite créature._

« Ohhhhh … Elle a l'air furax la gamine ! » _murmurèrent en concert les spectateurs._

Quoi ? Sa Tarsal était en colère ? Comme elle était de dos, il ne la voyait pas … Mais soudainement, son poing gauche s'enflamma. La flamme était aussi grande que son corps. C'était quoi ça ?! Un brasier ou quoi ?! OHLA ! On ne l'avait pas prévenu que sa pokémon psychique était une pyromane !

_Elle se téléporta une nouvelle fois, venant percuter le Gringolem de son poing enflammé. Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit très utile … Loin de là. Puis la flamme disparut, laissant place à de l'électricité. L'homme qui contrôlait le Gringolem soupira :_

« Je te déconseille de faire ça … Ca ne servira à rien face à lui. »

_Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, frappant son adversaire avec son poing recouvert d'électricité. Celui-ci fut absorbé par le Gringolem, comme si de rien n'était. Voilà … C'était exactement ça … ce dont il parlait. Pas forcément très utile n'est-ce pas ? Et le Gringolem allait facilement répliquer et en termi …_

« TARSALLLLLLLLLL ! »

_Elle venait d'hurler, le poing qui avait été enflammé puis électrifié venant de faire paraître maintenant de la glace ? Alors que le Gringolem allait la frapper comme auparavant, le minuscule point de la Tarsal para celui de son adversaire._

« OH MERDE ! Elle va le bousiller ! » _s'écria l'un des spectateurs._

« Lili ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? » _murmura faiblement Kéran.  
_

_C'était bien la Tarsal … qui venait de geler complètement le poing du Gringolem, celui-ci éclatant en morceaux avant que la créature ne tente de la frapper avec son autre poing. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle s'était jetée sur lui, le frappant de son poing glacé au niveau de la tête. La tête se gela, explosant à son tour. Le Gringolem s'écroula en arrière, la Tarsal se retrouvant debout sur le ventre de son opposant._

« Scrutella … Scru … » _chuchota Lala._

« C'est une vraie sauvage en fin de compte. »

_Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça de la part d'une aussi petite créature. La Tarsal revint vers lui, toute heureuse et folle de joie d'avoir réussi à battre son adversaire. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, Kéran la réceptionnant avant de faire de même avec la Scrutella._

« Bon sang … Au moins, ça ne s'est pas mal … passé. » _murmura l'homme qui possédait le Gringolem. Il s'avança vers lui, Kéran lui disant :_

« Désolé … Je … Je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça … »

« Hein ? De quoi tu t'excuses ? Pour la mort du Gringolem ? Oh t'en fais pas, on en a pas mal en stocks. Faut dire qu'ils servent bien comme sac de frappe pour les nouveaux pokémons psychiques. Par contre, mon gars, prends soin de tes deux pokémons. Ce sont des vraies perles. Une combattante psychique capable d'utiliser les poings élémentaires et une capable de toucher les pokémons ténébreux, c'est plutôt utile. »

« Toucher les pokémons ténébreux ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Et bien, à la base, les créatures psychiques, du moins, les pouvoirs psychiques ne peuvent pas atteindre les pokémons ténébreux. Mais avec ce genre de capacité de la part de ta Scrutella, c'est maintenant possible. »

« Ah ! Je vois, je vois … Bon et bien … Euh … C'est plutôt une très bonne nouvelle alors. » _annonça l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés, un peu amusé par la situation. Vraiment, il était tombé sur deux créatures magnifiques d'après ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Il avait de quoi être heureux même si …_

« D'ailleurs, c'est dommage que ça soit une fille car sinon, elle était plus que bien partie pour devenir un futur Gallade. Enfin bref … Tes pokémons semblent prometteuses. »

« Merci encore. Mais par contre, c'est vraiment pas grave pour le Grin … » _tenta de demander Kéran, plus que perturbé par cette idée d'avoir tué le pokémon d'un autre homme._

« Mais je te le dis ! C'est pas grave ! C'est pas comme si nous n'en avions pas en réserve. Il faut bien de la chair fraîche. On fait se reproduire des spectres et des créatures ténébreuses entre eux pour qu'on puisse avoir des quantités non-négligeables. »

« Ah … Je vois … Enfin …Euh … Merci de m'avoir répondu et pour ce combat. » _bredouilla Kéran, se sentant bien plus mal maintenant._

« Pas de soucis. Pour l'heure, tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire. Après ce que tu viens de nous montrer, on va plutôt attendre un peu. Vas féliciter tes pokémons et leur offrir quelque chose. » _rétorqua l'homme en lui désignant la sortie de l'arène. Il connaissait le chemin pour quitter l'endroit où ils combattaient et torturaient les pokémons spectres et ténébreux._

« Oui … Euh merci bien du conseil. »

_Il s'était senti mal avant le combat. Il s'était senti mal pendant le combat. Il s'était senti mal après le combat. Voilà comment ça s'était passé pour lui. La procréation forcée … C'était vraiment horrible et avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre … Il avait envie de défaillir._


	35. Chapitre 35 : A sa recherche

**Chapitre 35 : A sa recherche**

« Il est mort … Ebizaka est mort. Comment est-ce possible qu'il soit mort ? Et par deux simples humains il paraîtrait ! Ce n'est pas normal ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il avait décidé de s'exiler dans son coin perdu et de contrôler une petite troupe de larbins. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. »

« Nous n'allons pas nous disputer, est-ce bien clair ? Nous avons chacun nos différends mais ce n'est pas l'heure de nous combattre alors qu'il y a en ce monde, quelqu'un ou quelque chose capable de nous affronter. »

_Plusieurs ombres étaient réunies. Toutes d'apparences humaines, elles étaient au beau milieu d'une clairière assombrie par les arbres. Nulle lumière ne filtrait, si bien entendu, il en aurait existé une dans ce monde. Ils semblaient discuter d'une chose plus qu'importante : la mort du Tengalice, tué par Kéran et Katérina. L'une des voix reprit :_

« Tsss … Il est hors de question que je m'intéresse à ce cas. Si je rencontre ce type ou ce pokémon qui a réussi à mettre à mal Ebizaka, je m'en occuperai sinon … Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Juste que … »

« Tu es très territorial, on le sait parfaitement Zénark. Merci de nous le rappeler. » _coupa une seconde voix. Celle qui avait pris la parole au départ poussa un grognement, une lame brillant dans le noir avant que la première voix ne reprenne :_

« Ne t'avise surtout pas de me couper une nouvelle fois la parole, c'est compris ? Sinon, quand tu pars, il se pourrait que tu aies un petit « accident ». »

« T'essaye de me menacer ou je rêve ? Tu crois faire quoi avec ton jouet ? Fais gaffe, tu risquerais de te faire mal et de te couper. Je te rappelle que tu as décidé de vivre seul, t'es encore pire qu'Ebizaka. Tu n'as même pas une personne sous tes commandes. »

« Seuls les faibles ont besoin d'autrui pour les entourer. Si cette conversation est terminée, ce n'est pas que je hais votre présence mais j'ai autre chose à faire. » _termina de dire la première voix, s'apprêtant à partir, pourtant, une troisième ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer :_

« Zénark … Il faut que tu restes ici, ce n'est pas terminé. Nous avons appris autre chose … Encore plus important que le reste. Nous avons retrouvé sa trace. »

« Sa trace ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Nous l'avons perdu de vue il y a des années de ça. Environ sept ou huit. Alors, ce que tu viens de … »

« Il semblerait que la mort d'Ebizaka soit son œuvre … Oh, pas seulement la sienne mais celle d'autrui aussi » _reprit la troisième voix._

Des murmures, de nombreux murmures se firent entendre alors qu'à une vingtaine de mètres, juchée sur un arbre, une adolescente aux cheveux argentés se trouvait là, écoutant la conversation avec un grand sourire. Sa jambe droite se balançait à côté de la branche sur laquelle elle était installée, comme si de rien n'était. Elle semblait apprécier ce qu'elle entendait, sifflotant comme si elle n'était nullement inquiète de ce qu'elle entendait ou si on l'entendait. Dans la clairière, les voix continuaient de discuter entre elles.  


« Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que nous avons été trahit ? »

« Après ce qui s'est passé, ça me parait normal. Ils étaient trois au sommet … Et ils ont tous les trois disparus après cet ultime combat. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne sont morts, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils étaient blessés mortellement. Ils ont été obligés de se réfugier dans des corps d'emprunt, voilà tout. »

« De même, parler de nous trahir alors qu'à la base, nous avions pour but de prendre leurs places lorsqu'ils seraient tous affaiblis … C'est un peu osé hein ? »

« Nous sommes au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Nous avons perdu trace des deux autres mais même en plusieurs années, il se peut que leurs corps ne soient pas rétablis. Néanmoins, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Ebizaka a été tué par le plus puissant des trois qui s'est réfugié dans le corps d'un humain. »

« Tsss … Au moins, les spectres, de leur côté, n'ont pas ce genre de problèmes. Enfin, avant que notre trio décide de s'en prendre à leur chef. Aucune dissension, rien du tout. »

« Si ça te plaît tellement ce qu'ils font, pourquoi tu vas chez eux hein ? »

« ASSEZ ! Vous n'avez donc pas compris ce qui se passe ? Si Ebizaka est mort, c'est bien parce que nous ne sommes pas assez réunis. Si nous ne voulons pas perdre les privilèges obtenus ces dernières années, il faut que l'on trouve cette personne et qu'on s'occupe de lui le plus vite possible ! D'ailleurs, nous ne serons pas les seuls … »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Ce que je veux dire … C'est que les spectres vont aussi se mettre en marche pour essayer de le tuer. Autant que ça nous serve à quelque chose. Même si nous sommes en guerre perpétuelle contre eux, il vaut mieux les laisser s'occuper de ça. »

« Tsss … C'est vrai que j'oubliais qu'on a notre petit double-jeu. Heureusement encore qu'elle est de notre côté, n'est-ce pas ? Quant à l'autre, je préfère m'en méfier, je me demande si ce n'est pas pareil de son côté … Tellement obsédé par les pierres précieuses … »

« La réunion de crise est terminée. Vous avez donc compris ce qu'il faut faire ? Laissez les spectres s'occuper de son cas. Néanmoins, si vous avez l'intuition que vous avez affaire à l'un de nos traîtres, n'hésitez pas un seul instant. »

_Hum ? Ils étaient en train de s'éloigner chacun de leur côté ? Pfff … C'était donc déjà fini pour les créatures ténébreuses ? Même si elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, ce qu'elle avait appris n'avait rien de réjouissant. Ainsi, c'était bien ce dont elle s'était douté, Kéran était possédé par l'un des membres du trio mais lequel ? C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait réussi à tenir tête à Ebizaka. Grâce à l'être dans son épée … Ils s'étaient trompés sur un point : Kéran n'était pas possédé, son arme l'était. Enfin bon … Puisqu'ils avaient fini, autant aller voir chez les autres ! Les spectres avaient aussi quelque chose à dire à ce sujet._

« Hahaha … Que cela va être distrayant ! »

_Plus que distrayant même alors qu'elle courait à toute allure, semblant infatigable sur la durée. Elle était impossible à arrêter, hahaha ! Rien à voir avec les pokémons ou les humains ! Ils ne pouvaient jamais la rattraper si elle le désirait !_

Voilà … En moins d'une heure, elle se retrouvait à nouveau sur la branche d'un arbre, à une distance plus que respectable de là où la réunion allait se tenir. Elle savait que les spectres se trouvaient là … d'ailleurs, elle avait appris quelque chose d'intéressant à ce sujet : deux personnes jouaient un double jeu … Donc étaient spectre et ténèbres en même temps. Quelle intéressante combinaison … Cela permettait pas mal de choses.

« Comme le fait d'être au sein même des deux grosses puissances de ce monde sans pour autant être affaiblit … Hum … Vraiment … » _murmura calmement l'adolescente, tendant maintenant l'oreille pour écouter la conversation._

_Ailleurs, plusieurs corps flottaient au-dessus du sol, rappelant par-là la condition ectoplasmique de ceux qui possédaient les différentes personnes présentes. Comme avec l'autre groupe, tous étaient en train de parler bien que ce fut plus calmement._

« L'un des leurs est tombé d'après nos informateurs. Il semblerait qu'après ces quelques années, ceux qu'ils ont trahit ont décidés de se venger. Cela arrange nos affaires. »

« Mais la lumière du soleil est revenue pendant un court instant … C'est bien trop dangereux pour nous. Nous devrions faire attention à cela. »

« Nous avons perdu notre roi par leur faute. Celui qui nous dirigeait depuis tout ce temps. Il est normal que nous nous tenions au courant de ce qui se passe. »

_C'était exact. Même si cela ne concernait pas l'un de leurs membres, il fallait toujours se tenir informé de ce que l'ennemi faisait ou subissait dans ce cas précis. Maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant de cette nouvelle concernant l'un des ténébreux morts, ils pouvaient se réunir et discuter un peu de tout ce qui se passait dans ce monde._

« Que devons-nous faire alors maintenant ? »

« Toujours être à la recherche de notre roi. Il n'est pas mort pendant cet affrontement contre ce trio démoniaque. Nous devons garder l'allégeance que nous avons pour lui en continuant les recherches. Il doit être affaiblit … mais nous savons parfaitement qu'en tant que souverain, il est déjà prêt à revenir … mais nous ne savons pas quand. »

« Et pour les humains qui n'arrêtent pas de côtoyer les spectres et les pokémons ténébreux ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait d'eux ? Même si ils sont que peu nombreux, ces traîtres de spectres qui les accompagnent peuvent nous poser quelques problèmes. »

« Mékos a dit qu'il allait s'en charger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Héhéhé … Bien entendu … Je vais sûrement en envoyer quelques-uns pour m'occuper de leurs cas. Ca ne devrait pas durer bien longtemps. » _annonça l'une des voix, émettant un cliquetis métallique caractéristique de deux morceaux d'acier qui se percutaient l'un contre l'autre. Au loin, Katérina haussa un sourcil. Là, ça devenait moins plaisant._

_Bien moins plaisant que tout le reste même. Hum … Elle n'appréciait que moyennement ce qu'elle écoutait à distance. Mais bon, ça ne changeait en rien ses projets. Elle allait continuer à les écouter puisque c'était plus que divertissant comme programme._

« Mais ça n'arrange en rien la situation. Vous avez entendu parler de la recrudescence des membres de l'Enceinte ? Il semblerait qu'ils soient de plus en plus nombreux. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un souci … Qui te dit qu'ils ne sont pas déjà possédés en partie chez nous ? Nous avons des membres un peu partout parmi ces organisations. Enfin … La Sainte Alliance nous pose quelques problèmes puisqu'ils ont des méthodes assez … violentes pour savoir si leurs membres sont possédés ou non. »

« D'ailleurs, d'où est-ce qu'ils ont appris à faire ça ? Ca m'étonnera toujours à quel point les humains peuvent être ingénieux. »

« Et dire qu'ils ont complètement régressés au fil des ans … De toute façon, pour la majorité d'entre vous, vous étiez des humains avant de mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Il en est de même pour nos ennemis … Alors, vous devriez savoir qu'il faut se méfier d'eux. »

« Bien entendu. Nous ne sommes pas inconscients au point de ne pas les prendre au sérieux. Mais outre l'Enceinte aux Esclaves et la Sainte Alliances, les autres organisations ne nous posent aucun gros problème … sauf les Doctes mais eux, c'est à régler au cas par cas. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je comptais m'en occuper. »

« Nul besoin de s'emporter. Néanmoins, nos recherches n'ont toujours pas porté leurs fruits, c'est pourquoi je vais vous demander d'agir avec vigilance. D'ailleurs, méfiez –vous aussi de lui. A force d'être trop attiré par les pierres précieuses, il se pourrait qu'il commette une lourde bêtise un jour. Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à l'éliminer. »

« Oh … Il me donne plus l'impression d'être un enfant attiré par tout ce qui est brillant plus qu'un véritable danger. La seule chose dont on se méfier, ce sont de nos paroles. Nous ne devons pas proférer des informations importantes lorsqu'il est là. »

« Comme si ça pouvait être autrement. A force, on préfère plus se méfier de lui que de lui faire confiance. En même temps, il dit des choses plutôt intéressantes dès que l'on met le prix. Dommage qu'il ne fonctionne que de la sorte. »

« Chaque spectre est unique en soi, avec sa propre personnalité. Nous sommes au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, nous avons un être qui nous dirige et même les spectres communs ne peuvent rien contre nous. Malgré sas imperfections, notre cher … ami amoureux des belles pierres, a montré sa valeur de nombreuses fois et une capacité hors-du-commun à obtenir des informations plus ou moins importantes. »

« Il faut juste qu'il fasse attention à ne pas trop l'ouvrir … sinon, il risquerait de le regretter. »

« La conversation est terminée. Vous pouvez retourner à vos habitudes. Nous nous reverrons quand nous en saurons plus au sujet de ce qui se passe actuellement. Peut-être que notre paix ne sera pas préservée … Vous pouvez maintenant disparaître. »

_Ah ? C'était donc aussi terminé de ce côté ? Elle poussa un profond soupir, mettant une main devant sa bouche. Et voilà que l'amusement était fini. Dommage … De ce côté, elle avait aussi appris quelques petits détails intéressants. Oh … Elle en connaissait une partie mais qu'importe … Ils étaient aussi à la recherche d'une personne … ce fameux roi._

« Vraiment, ils aiment se compliquer la vie ces types. »

_Elle sauta de la branche, atterrissant au pied de l'arbre. Voilà, elle avait récupéré tout ce qu'elle voulait comme informations. Maintenant, il suffisait juste de les utiliser à bon escient. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Kéran allait être en danger._

« Ah … La faute à qui ? A cette foutue épée de malheur. Avec une aussi grande gueule, c'est normal qu'il s'attire des emmerdes ! »

_Elle commença à courir à toute allure pour quitter la zone mais se stoppa aussitôt. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, se retrouvant un genou au sol, une main sur la bouche. Ca faisait mal … Très mal sur le coup même ! Elle grogna, marmonnant :_

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est quand même pas parce que j'ai été les côtoyer que ça m'arrive hein ? D'habitude, c'est calme. »

_Très calme mais là … C'était tout le contraire même. Elle se redressa, posant une main sur son bras recouvert de bandelettes. La main serra avec force le bras comme pour tenter de le retirer avant qu'elle ne hurle de douleur. Elle s'écroula en arrière, bras et jambes tendues._

« CALME-TOI BON SANG ! Ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter ! »

_Rien du tout même ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était restée ici ? Elle aurait pu se trouver un coin tranquille pour se reposer. Mais elle avait voulu faire la conne et voilà le résultat ! Elle se roula sur le sol, commençant à mordre les bandelettes de son bras droit alors qu'une douleur l'envahissait maintenant au niveau de la jambe._

« Mais t'écoute ce que je te dis BORDEL ?! »

_Rien à faire ! Elle n'était pas prête d'arrêter de souffrir. C'était ça le gros problème avec son corps ! Elle pouvait rétamer n'importe qui, que ça soit un spectre, un humain, un pokémon, une créature ténébreuse ou elle ne savait quoi … Si son corps ne lui obéissait pas, c'était foutu, plus que foutu ! QU'IL LA LÂCHE !_

« LÂCHE-MOI ! LÂCHE-MOI ! LÂCHE-MOI ! On va aller en buter des types ! On va aller les écraser ! Arrête de t'exciter ! »

_Hein ? Finalement, son corps avait parfaitement compris le message ? Tant mieux … En sueur, salie par la terre, elle resta couchée pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Puis finalement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se relevait. C'était aussi simple que ça … Son corps avait des besoins._

« Et en tant qu'être humaine j'ai le devoir de répondre aux besoin de mon corps. Eradiquons ceux qui se mettent en travers de notre chemin. »


	36. Chapitre 36 : Réunion discrète

**Chapitre 36 : Réunion discrète**

_Un mois s'était écoulé … Un long mois où il avait appris à utiliser ses deux pokémons. Néanmoins, il était toujours restreint aux combats contre les pokémons spectraux. Il fallait dire qu'après le petit effet de Lili sur le Gringolem, les autres membres de l'Enceintes désiraient le voir s'améliorer sur ce point. Pour lui, pas de séance de torture, tout ne se résumait pas qu'à ça dans l'Enceinte non plus. Et là ? Aujourd'hui, il avait le droit à une journée de repos. On lui avait permis de retourner dans le village où Sélia se trouvait. Il n'y eut aucun problème contrairement à la première traversée et il se retrouvait maintenant assis à une table, attendant patiemment Sélia._

« Oh … Kéran ? Est-ce que tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? » _demanda une voix féminine derrière lui. Il se retourna, regardant la jeune femme en face de lui. Sélia avait cessé de porter cette vilaine armure grise … Non … Maintenant, on aurait pu croire à une personne bien différente pour aujourd'hui._

_Elle portait une robe lui allant jusqu'aux cuisses, flottante d'après ce qu'il remarquait. De couleur rouge, elle était maintenue par des bretelles de tissu alors que ses épaules et ses bras étaient nus. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas froid ? C'est vrai que ce mois-ci était assez chaud mais quand même …. Elle portait aussi des sandales de couleur verte alors qu'elle avait tout d'une jolie jeune femme. Visiblement, cela fit son effet puisque l'adolescent balbutia :_

« Euh … Un peu … Enfin, ça doit faire juste dix minutes, ce n'est pas bien grave hein ? »

« Oh … D'accord, d'accord. Tu as déjà commandé ou non ? » _demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de l'embrasser sur les joues. Elle semblait plus ouverte et épanouie qu'auparavant. Peut-être que depuis son départ, elle pouvait enfin se relaxer et se reposer ? Contrairement à auparavant ? Oh … Il y avait de fortes chances que ça soit ça. Mais il savait qu'il n'était en rien responsable de tout ça. Elle pouvait juste se reposer et c'était le plus important. _« Et bien ? Tu ne me réponds pas, Kéran ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

« Tu es très belle, Sélia. Euh … Non ! Attends, un peu, c'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. Je n'ai pas commandé car je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais … »

« Je pense que je vais prendre une boisson un peu piquante … Tu sais, celle avec des feuilles de cola ? Il paraîtrait que c'est assez rare et j'ai envie d'essayer. Tu ne voudrais pas boire en même temps que moi ? Comme ça, nous testons à deux. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Euh … D'accord, on va commander ça. » _répondit-il, plus que gêné._

_Un peu de calme … Il héla une serveuse, celle-ci lui souriant avant de voir la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Le sourire disparut en même temps qu'elle après qu'elle prit la commande. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler à Sélia, deux verres arrivèrent, un liquide brun et gazeux se trouvant à l'intérieur. Sur le bord des verres, une feuille était plantée, trempant dans le liquide. Ca semblait bizarre à première vue mais l'odeur qui en émanait donnait envie d'y goûter._

« Et bien ? N'étudie pas une boisson comme si c'était du poison, Kéran. »

« Oui bien entendu, Sélia. Euh … Bon et bien … A nos retrouvailles après un mois ? »

« A nos retrouvailles, en espérant qu'elles soient bien plus nombreuses. »

_Ils burent en même temps, mais s'arrêtèrent aussitôt après deux gorgées. Les deux personnes firent une petite mimique avant de rigoler légèrement ensembles. C'était piquant, très piquant même, mais c'était frais et plus que bon. Les yeux de Sélia se posèrent sur les deux noigrumes que l'adolescent portait au niveau de la poitrine, les ayant mis sur une ceinture en bandoulière. Elle murmura avec douceur :_

« Mais est-ce que je ne rêve pas ou alors, suis-je en train de voir des noigrumes ? »

« Ah ! Bien entendu ! Attends un peu ! Je vais te présenter Lili et Lala. » _dit-il avec entrain, prenant ses deux noigrumes pour les ouvrir et faire apparaître sur la table_

_Les deux petites créatures se présentèrent à côté des verres. La Tarsal commença même à observer le verre avec une paille. Elle siphonna un petit peu du liquide avant d'émettre une moue, poussant un petit cri :_

« Tar ! Tarsal … Tar … Tarsal … sal. »

« Bien entendu que c'est piquant. Alors euh Sélia … Je te présente Lili qui est une Tarsal et Lala qui est une Scrutella. Elles sont jumelles et elles sont nées dans mes bras pendant que j'accomplissais ma première mission. »

« Elles sont mignonnes mais elles ont une couleur différente de celle habituelle d'après mes souvenirs, je ne me trompe pas, c'est ça ? » _demanda la jeune femme en tendant la main. La Scrutella s'approcha d'elle, se laissant caresser le sommet du crâne. La Tarsal vint se rapprocher elle aussi, demandant son lot de caresses._

« C'est le cas … Mais en plus, elles ont des pouvoirs spéciaux d'après ce que j'ai compris. Du genre, Lala est capable de toucher les créatures ténébreuses avec ses pouvoirs psychiques car elle possède un œil spécial. Et Lili … Disons que Lili est très violente au combat au corps à corps, rien à voir avec ses capacités psychiques. Elle peut utiliser les poings élémentaires. »

« Les poings élémentaires ? Une aussi jolie petite chose ? » _dit Sélia, la petite créature à la corne orange rougissante un peu sous cette appellation._

« Oui, oui … Tu aurais dû voir son combat contre un Gringolem. Elle a réussi à le battre de telle sorte qu'il n'en est plus rien resté. Même si je n'aime pas du tout l'excès de violence qu'elle peut avoir dans ces moments-là, c'est vraiment impressionnant. »

« Un …. Gringolem ? Hum … Je vois, je vois … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sélia ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. » _murmura l'adolescent en remarquant avec surprise le voile dans les yeux de la jeune femme._

_Est-ce qu'il avait dit une bêtise ? Une idiotie ? Ca ne changerait pas de d'habitude … Mais il espérait que ce n'était pas trop grave … Enfin, le connaissant, il avait sûrement dit quelque chose qui avait blessé Sélia. Il chercha dans sa tête la raison qui aurait pu pousser Sélia à perdre son sourire. Il n'aimait pas ça … Pas ça du tout._

« Et comment ça se passe dans l'Enceinte ? » _reprit-elle, le retirant de ses rêveries._

« Hein ? Euh … Ca se passe plutôt bien. Enfin, je n'ai fait qu'une mission pour le moment. Mais sinon, je ne fais que combattre des pokémons spectres et ténébreux pour entraîner Lili et Lala. Elles deviennent de plus en plus fortes et en plus, elles apprennent vite. »

« Les pokémons psychiques ont toujours été très intelligents. »

« Je ne savais pas ça … Enfin, tu sais que moi et les pokémons, je n'ai jamais été très doué. » _répondit-il. Comme pour montrer que c'était loin d'être le cas, ses deux pokémons sautèrent sur ses genoux, venant s'installer confortablement sur lui._

« Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient d'accord avec ça. Mais sinon … Tout va bien là-bas ? Je veux dire pour toi … pas ce que tu fais … Mais pour toi, ça te semble bien ? »

« Euh … Disons qu'entre nous, ça ne me plaît que moyen ce qui se passe là-bas. Les pokémons spectres et ténébreux sont des pokémons comme les autres. Donc quand même … La torture, toutes ces choses, c'est vraiment peu pour moi. C'est pour ça que je suis content de ne pas à avoir à faire cela pour l'instant. Mais toi ? On n'arrête pas de parler de moi mais tu ne me dis rien à ton sujet. Comment est-ce que ça se passe ? »

« Ah ? Moi ? De mon côté ? Et bien, je suis en train d'apprendre à manier différentes armes pour être capable de me battre avec ce qui me tombe sous la main. Bien entendu, je reste perfectionnée dans le maniement des haches mais bon … Je tente d'apprendre à utiliser des épées, des marteaux, bref un peu de tout. »

« Wah … C'est vraiment tout toi, Sélia ! T'es toujours aussi forte. Moi, je reste dans l'Enceinte pour ne plus à avoir peur de Swar. »

« D'ailleurs, cette épée est toujours capable de parler ? Elle ne te fait pas mal ? »

« Non non … Ca va, elle est très calme et elle sait parfaitement que je prends mes précautions. Mais à côté, elle n'est pas aussi monstrueuse qu'elle prétend l'être. Enfin là, elle sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas parler actuellement. » _répondit-il en terminant de boire son verre._

« Je vois … Je vois … Et bien … Il semblerait que nous ayons tous les deux une vie bien remplie maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous n'allons pas nous revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais devoir repartir en mission bien assez tôt donc il se peut que je ne sois pas disponible pendant quelques temps. »

_Il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Il hocha la tête positivement pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas un problème. Ses deux pokémons s'étaient couchés sur ses jambes tandis qu'il caressait leurs dos. Au moins, elles, elles avaient la belle vie. Elle termina son verre à son tour, signalant qu'elle allait payer les consommations._

Puis finalement … Ils allèrent se séparer. Les deux pokémons dans ses bras, à moitié endormis, il embrassa néanmoins Sélia sur les joues, celle-ci faisant de même. Ils se promirent de se revoir plus tard, lorsqu'ils trouveraient un moment où ils seraient disponibles tous les deux. Maintenant, il devait reprendre la route vers le village où il logeait. D'ailleurs, il avait appris quelque chose de « drôle ». Oui … Le chemin utilisé pour la mission avait été beaucoup plus long … Car il faisait tout le tour de la forêt. En fait, il suffisait de traverser la forêt pour arriver à l'autre village en une heure ou deux environ. Bref, rien de bien énorme … Il savait juste que c'était plus dangereux quoi. Il avait rappelé ses deux pokémons dans ses noigrumes avant de quitter le village où il avait discuté avec Sélia.

_Et voilà … Il se trouvait dans la forêt, tenant ses épées dans ses mains. La raison était simple … Il voulait paraître impressionnant pour ne pas se faire agresser par quelques pokémons sauvages. Le problème ne provint pas de la forêt mais de l'une des deux épées qui se mit à parler avec un peu d'ironie :_

« J'ai cru entendre que tu ne voulais plus avoir peur de moi ? »

« C'est le cas, Swar … Et qu'est-ce que ça change de d'habitude hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je disais ça non ? »

« C'est exact … Je devrais y être habitué. Néanmoins, il semblerait que tu aies quelques réactions par rapport à Sélia. Tu ne serais pas en train de chercher à aimer deux femmes en même temps ? Tu es répugnant comme garçon. »

« HEIN ?! Mais ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! » _s'écria l'adolescent, s'arrêtant aussitôt de bouger. Zut … Il ne devait pas parler aussi fort._

« Pourtant … Il me semblerait que tu réagis aussi face à cette fille dévergondée, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, peut-être que je me trompe ? Mais ça serait normal en vue de la tenue qu'elle porte. » _reprit calmement l'épée._

« Ce n'est rien de tout ça avec Katérina. Tu te trompes encore une fois. »

« Bien entendu … D'ailleurs, tu devrais te méfier d'elle. Je n'ai de cesse de te le répéter mais il semblerait que tu ne veuilles pas comprendre la réalité. »

_Comprendre la réalité ? Qu'est-ce qu'une arme pouvait comprendre à ça ? Il préféra ne pas répondre à Swar, remarquant néanmoins qu'une forte odeur lui piquait le nez. Plus il avançait, plus il avait du mal à respirer. Et cette odeur infecte lui en rappelait une qu'il connaissait si bien. Ce fut Swar qui confirma ses dires :_

« L'odeur du sang … Et on dirait qu'il y a eu un massacre pas très loin d'ici. »

« On y va, Swar. Tu es avec moi au cas où ? » _demanda l'adolescent._

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? La réponse est tout simplement non. Ne perdons pas de temps … Maintenant que tu as tes pokémons, tu devrais être capable de te battre correctement, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, tu restes toujours aussi pitoyable au combat à l'épée. »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu étais avec moi, pas contre moi, Swar ! »

_Ce n'était pas le cas ? Il lui faisait tout simplement une remarque loin d'être mensongère. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'offenser d'apprendre la vérité à son sujet. Kéran courut en direction d'où provenait l'odeur du sang, celle-ci étant plus forte à chaque mètre qu'il traversait. _

_Finalement, il se retrouva au beau milieu de nombreux cadavres de pokémons psychiques mai aussi de différentes races dont il n'était pas sûr de connaître les origines. Comment connaître le nom de plus de six cents espèces par cœur hein ? Mais ce qui était le plus intéressant … ou inquiétant, il ne savait pas, c'était plutôt ce qu'il voyait au milieu d'eux._

« Katérina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

_Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse mais il préférait l'entendre de vive voix ! L'adolescente était à genoux, ses deux lames à côté d'elle, la majorité de son corps taché de sang. Elle se tourna vers lui, faisant un sourire froid alors que ses deux yeux étaient complètement rouges. Il arriva à sa hauteur, l'aidant à se relever._

« Tiens … Mais c'est le puceau … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » _murmura-t-elle._

« C'est moi qui a posé la question en premier ! Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien. Viens par là … » _dit l'adolescent, mettant les deux armes autour de sa ceinture, comme il le ferait pour ses épées. Il souleva Katérina, celle-ci se laissant faire,, émettant un petit rire._

« Hahaha … Depuis quand le gamin s'est acheté une paire de couilles ? »

« T'as l'air vraiment bizarre … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec toi ? Tu sembles un peu ailleurs. Vraiment ailleurs même … »

« Ca va bien … Ca va bien … Mais n'en profite pas. » _marmonna-t-elle._

_Ce n'était vraiment pas son intention. Surtout pas alors qu'elle semblait être complètement perdue. Il s'était passé quoi ? Elle avait sûrement fait un massacre pour ne pas changer mais quand même … Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir de la sorte. Du moins, dans un tel état psychologique. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'être agressé par les pokémons à cause de l'odeur de sang._

« Alors … Katérina, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as les yeux comme ça ? Tu peux me répondre ou c'est … »

« Laisse-la se reposer et profite-en un peu. C'est bien l'une des rares fois où elle peut éviter d'ouvrir la bouche. Ca nous fera un silence plaisant. »

« La … ferme … fichue lame … Attends que je te brise … » _marmonna l'adolescente aux cheveux gris, semblant bien conscience bien qu'elle ne bougeait pas des bras de Kéran._

« Hahaha … Visiblement, elle est encore apte à répliquer à tes paroles, Swar. »

« Je pourrais toujours lui trancher les lèvres pour qu'elle ne puisse plus parler. » _répondit l'arme sur un ton distant, peu enclin à ce qui se passait ici._

« On va éviter de poser plus de soucis que ça ? Je l'emmène à l'Enceinte. J'espère juste qu'ils accepteront qu'elle se repose dans ma chambre. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule dans cet état. » _termina-t-il de dire alors qu'il marchait dans la forêt. Il savait quel chemin prendre pour se rendre dans le village. Il devait juste accélérer les pas au cas où._


	37. Chapitre 37 : Un moment à deux

**Chapitre 37 : Un moment à deux**

« Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne pose aucun problème ? »

« Hey … Chacun a le droit d'avoir une petite amie. C'est pas parce que tu es dans l'Enceinte que t'as plus de vie sociale hein ? » _répondit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années._

« Merci beaucoup alors. Même si ce n'est pas ma petite amie, je ne peux pas la laisser dehors dans cet état. Je vais dans ma chambre alors. » _dit l'adolescent.  
_

« Prends un peu de bon temps, t'es toujours en congé pour aujourd'hui que je sache ! »

_Oui bien entendu … Du bon temps ? Avec Katérina ? Il y avait un gros problème. Il se trompait lourdement sur la personne. Lui-même n'oserait rien faire du tout à Katérina, il n'était quand même pas fou et stupide à ce point hein ? Enfin, il pénétra dans sa chambre, Katérina n'ayant rien depuis toute la marche. Il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était endormie et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Elle aurait pu croire qu'il avait des gestes déplacés et ce n'était clairement pas son intention par rapport à elle. Hors de question même._

« Voilà … Qu'elle se repose dans mon lit, je suis sûr que ça va lui faire du bien de dormir dans un vrai lit pour une fois. » _murmura-t-il doucement en recouvrant l'adolescente de la couverture. C'était bête de sourire comme ça … mais … voilà quoi._

_Il aimait bien la voir aussi faible … enfin, comme une adolescente normale. Ca lui changeait vraiment de tout le reste. Mais en même temps, ça ne serait pas Katérina si elle était normale. Il se leva, prêt à quitter la chambre avant que l'adolescente ne bouge dans le lit._

« Où est-ce que je suis ? Et qu'est-ce que je fous dans un lit ? »

« Reposes-toi un peu, Katérina. Ca ne peut te faire que du bien … Tu as l'autorisation de l'Enceinte de rester ici. Je t'ai trouvé à moitié folle dans la forêt. »

« A moitié folle ? T'es en train de dire quoi ? Que j'ai l'air d'une cinglée ? Fais gaffe à ta gueule et à ta bouche quand tu l'ouvre ! C'est clair ? » _répondit sèchement l'adolescente aux yeux rubis, ces derniers étant redevenus normaux._

« Repose-toi donc, Katérina. Dors bien, je reviendrai dans une heure ou deux. »

« Tssss … Vas te faire foutre. » _termina-t-elle de dire avant de s'enfoncer correctement dans le lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'à la moitié du visage, cachant ses lèvres._

« Au moins, tu es redevenue la même que d'habitude hein ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour trouver de quoi te soigner. Tu avais l'air un peu blessée ou égratignée. Je reviens dans deux heures. Repose-toi bien maintenant. »

« Dégages avant que je m'énerve ! »

_Oui, oui ! Il émit un petit rire amusé avant de quitter la chambre. Ca lui faisait plaisir … Vraiment plaisir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment il pouvait l'expliquer mais Katérina était dans son lit … comme le serait une fille normale. La normalité …_

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, Kéran ? » _dit l'épée alors qu'il était maintenant dehors, juste en bas de l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance mais voilà … Si elle tentait de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, il la rattraperait._

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais encore, Swar ? Tu sais bien que souvent, je préfère éviter de t'écouter car ça se termine bien trop souvent en insulte. »

« Tu as ramené une fille dans ta chambre alors que tu en es sortie avec une autre dans la journée. La nuit tombera bien assez tôt aujourd'hui et tu risques alors de devoir dormir dans le même endroit qu'elle. Vraiment … Tu es un petit génie en ce qui concerne ce genre de choses. » _murmura avec ironie Swar, Kéran rougissant en bredouillant :_

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Je n'allais pas laisser Katérina dans cet état ! Tu as bien vu comment elle était ? En plus, elle empestait le sang frais … J'ai de la chance d'ailleurs qu'ils n'aient rien dit car elle était loin d'être propre et accueillante avec tout ce sang sur son corps. De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait ! »

« Bien entendu … Une réponse bien simple venant de ta part. Toi aussi, tu ne changes pas vraiment. Dis plutôt que Katérina t'intéresse potentiellement, cela sera mieux que de te voiler la face à ce sujet. Tu aimes te faire dominer. »

« Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! » _s'écria-t-il, la fenêtre s'ouvrant brusquement, le visage de Katérina et le haut de son corps apparaissant._

« Mais vous allez la fermer vos deux putains de gueules ?! »

« Quoi ? Mais tu nous entends ?! » _dit Kéran en bafouillant._

« J'entends que vous deux depuis dix minutes ! Alors, tu la mets en veilleuse, c'est compris, Kéran ? Et pareil pour toi, l'autre abruti ! Putain, on prétend qu'on veut me laisse me reposer mais ça joue les commères en bas de la chambre ! »

_Elle referma la porte avec une légère violence, l'adolescent tremblant un peu sur le coup. D'accord, elle semblait déjà aller beaucoup mieux visiblement. C'était une bonne nouvelle mais à savoir pour qui, n'est-ce pas ? Bon … Il allait vraiment chercher de quoi la soigner ses petits bobos. D'ailleurs, il y avait quelque chose qui le perturbait au sujet de Katérina._

« Euh … Swar, je me disais … » _souffla-t-il faiblement pour que Katérina ne l'entende pas._ « Tu crois que Katérina a peut-être une maladie rare et dangereuse ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Kéran ? » _questionna l'épée._

« Et bien … Elle a toujours sa jambe gauche bandée et son bras gauche aussi … Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué ou quoi ? » _reprit l'adolescent._

« Si elle a un problème, c'est à elle d'en parler, nullement à toi d'essayer de deviner ce qu'elle a … Les femmes aiment avoir une part de secret en elles. C'est un conseil pour ta survie : ne te mêle pas de ses affaires si elle ne veut pas que tu sois concerné. Surtout quand on parle de Katérina qui pourrait facilement te tuer si elle le désire. »

« C'est vraiment compliqué les femmes … Vraiment trop compliqués pour moi. » _marmonna Kéran, un peu déboussolé par les paroles de Swar._

« Si l'être humain était aussi simple à comprendre, il aurait déjà disparu de ce monde depuis plusieurs millénaires. Or, à l'heure actuelle, ça ne semble pas être le cas. »

_Il marquait un point, il devait l'avouer. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas le plus important. Maintenant, il devait trouver de quoi soigner Katérina. Direction l'infirmerie qui s'était occupé de lui et des autres membres de l'Enceinte après sa première mission._

_Là-bas, il demanda de quoi bander les blessures, aussi quelques produits pour soigner les plaies … Bref, de quoi bien s'occuper de l'adolescente. Lorsqu'il sortir de l'infirmerie avec le matériel nécessaire, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait promis à l'infirmière d'emmener Katérina la prochaine fois car à la base, ce n'était pas normal de soigner les personnes dans leurs chambres et non dans l'infirmerie._

« Katérina ? Est-ce que tu dors ? Katérina ? »

_Il chuchota faiblement en ouvrant la porte. Elle avait tiré les rideaux et il se demandait même si c'était bien sa propre chambre. Elle semblait se l'être approprier si facilement … C'était assez risible sur le coup mais bon … Aucune réponse. Il pénétra dans la chambre, déposant l'épée sur une chaise pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille._

« Katérina … J'ai ramené de quoi te soigner … ainsi qu'un bol d'eau pour éponger tes blessures. Tu dors ou pas ? » _demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle._

« Putain … Tu veux tirer ton coup, n'est-ce pas ? Alors attends un peu. »

_Elle s'était redressée dans le lit, se mettant assise, la couverture sur ses jambes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Il ne tarda pas à comprendre lorsqu'elle commença à baisser la bretelle droite de sa tenue. Il déglutit, l'arrêtant dans son geste._

« Non mais ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Katérina ! Stop ! Je ne veux rien faire ! »

« Achète-toi des couilles ! Purée, ce que tu as entre les jambes, c'est juste pour la décoration ou quoi ? T'es la honte de l'espèce humaine du côté masculin ! Y a une fille qui t'invite à baiser avec elle et toi, tu joues la prude ! »

« C'est pas question d'être prude ou non … Katérina. C'est juste que … Ca ne se fait pas comme ça … Pas sans émotions ou sentiments, c'est tout. » _murmura-t-il, retirant ses mains de ses épaules. Elle pesta, détournant le regard en serrant les dents._

« Comme si baiser se faisait avec des sentiments … Ca se saurait si culbuter et se faire culbuter dépendait du taux d'affection que tu as avec une autre personne. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, Katérina ? Tu sais même avec un caractère comme le tien, tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un qui t'appréciera à ta juste valeur hein ? »

« Purée, t'arrête jamais de proférer des conneries aussi grosses que ton instrument ? »

_Aussi grosse que son instru … HEY ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ! Il cacha son entrejambe avec ses deux mains. Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai … Enfin, ce n'était pas totalement faux mais il n'avait jamais cherché à comparer de toute façon ! Et puis, ce n'était pas le sujet ! Il récupéra les objets pour la soigner, prenant un spray._

« Aie ! Mais ça fait plutôt mal et c'est froid ! Abuse pas non plus ! » _s'écria-t-elle en sentant le liquide qui s'aspergeait sur son bras droit. Il passa doucement sa main dessus._

« Ca va un peu mieux, Katérina ? Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

« Ouais, ouais bien entendu … T'en fais pas … Je me méfie de ta trogne. T'as une face qui ferait qu'on te vendrait le bon Arceus mais je me reste méfiante. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je ne te ferai rien de dangereux … Et de toute façon, tu pourrais facilement me tuer si tu le désirais. » _répondit Kéran en rigolant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle ? Il trouvait ça drôle de se retrouver avec une fille qui était dangereuse ?_

« T'es vraiment perturbant comme gars. Si tu étais un tant soit peu normal, tu m'éviterais à tout prix … Surtout après le spectacle d'il y a quelques heures. »

« Si j'étais normal, ça ne serait pas aussi bien … Et toi-même, tu n'es pas normale alors, nous sommes faits pour nous entendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Ouais, ouais, bien entendu. Fait pour s'entendre. Où est-ce qu'il avait appris ce genre de langage ? C'était tout simplement n'importe quoi ! __Pfff … __Elle retira la couverture, laissant paraître ses jambes nues ou presque … La jambe gauche était toujours recouverte par le bandage. Il s'approcha de celui-ci, prêt à le retirer mais la seule chose qu'il se prit, ce fut le coup de pied de Katérina dans son visage._

« Ne me touche pas ici, espèce de pervers ! Tu peux me toucher aux seins mais y a des endroits où je te l'interdis, c'est compris ?! »

« Je crois que le message est très bien passé … ou écrit sur ma face. »

« Pfff … Désolée, c'est juste qu'il y a des trucs que tu peux faire et d'autres que tu ne peux pas faire, c'est tout. Bon, t'en as assez fait … Je prendrais les bandages avec moi avant de me barrer de là. » _annonça l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés._

« Hein quoi ? Mais attends un peu … » _dit-il, un peu surpris par la tournure de la discussion._ « Tu ne comptes pas dormir ici ? Il va commencer à se faire tard et … »

« Et quoi ? » _répondit-elle avant de le prendre par le col, ramenant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, leurs yeux s'observant longuement._ « Il faut vraiment que je me méfie de toi, hein ? On ne dirait pas comme ça mais tu as l'air d'être un vrai prédateur sexuel, hein ? Tu attends juste le bon moment pour lancer une phrase toute faite. Tu veux m'inviter dans ton pieu pour qu'on dorme ensembles et que je te fasse une petite turlutte hein ? »

« Assez, Katérina, je te proposais ça en toute amitié, voilà. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais car tu as l'habitude de dormir dehors. Je pensais que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de dormir dans un lit pour une fois. Et je ne pensais pas dormir avec toi … Du moins, pas dans le lit avec toi. Mais tu trouves toujours un moyen de me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. »

« Tu vas pas te mettre à bouder non plus hein ? »

_Comme si ça allait être le cas. Il était juste un peu déçu mais il voulait éviter de trop le montrer. Elle quitta le lit, se mettant debout en face de lui. Il était quand même un peu plus grand qu'elle. Vraiment, c'était une petite femme et pourtant, elle semblait si grande et forte contrairement à lui. Le caractère d'une personne influençait tellement sur la perception qu'elle donnait aux autres._

« Viens donc par-là que je te remercies à ma manière pour ce que tu as fait. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Elle le tira une nouvelle fois par le col, le forçant à plonger sa tête dans sa poitrine. Il chercha à se débattre mais finalement cessa au bout de quelques secondes. Si c'était une récompense, ce n'était pas forcément non-méritée hein ?_

« Pour faire votre copulation, veuillez éviter que ça se produise devant mes yeux. » _dit finalement l'épée alors que Katérina lui répondait aussitôt :_

« Toi, je te réduirai en morceaux, fichu bout de métal. »

« Bien entendu … J'attendrai cela avec impatience. Pour l'instant, n'oublie pas te faire plaisir quand Kéran ne sera plus là. Tu sembles être en chaleur, comme le serait une pokémon. »

_PUTAIN ! Elle allait l'écraser cette arme ! Elle retira la tête de Kéran de ses seins avant de se tourner vers la chaise. Elle amorça un mouvement vers la chaise où se trouvait l'épée mais s'arrêta. Ca ne servait à rien de s'emporter contre elle. Elle tira les rideaux, ouvrant la fenêtre avant de se positionner sur le rebord._

« Kéran, ça me démotive de plus en plus de me dire que je vais devoir te tuer un jour. »

« Tu n'es pas forcée hein ? Enfin, moi, dans mon cas, j'éviterai … »

« Ouais, ouais … On verra. D'ailleurs, puisque t'as été sympathique aujourd'hui, je pense que je peux te prévenir au moins. » _annonça Katérina, le garçon aux cheveux argentés penchant la tête sur le côté. Le prévenir mais de quoi ?_ « Dis merci à ton jouet qui sait parler, vous allez avoir de gros problèmes. Les pokémons ténébreux et les spectres sont à sa recherche. D'ailleurs, Swar ferait mieux de te raconter un peu ce qui se passe si elle ne veut pas que tu finisses déchiqueté par plusieurs pokémons. »

« Hein ? Mais attends un peu, Katérina, je … »

« Allez, je me barre ! De toute façon, on se reverra ! » _termina de dire l'adolescente avant de se jeter par la fenêtre, atterrissant au sol sans difficultés._

Et voilà qu'elle était repartie … Ca n'avait duré qu'un moment, trop court pour lui. Il referma la fenêtre, se demandant de quoi elle parlait. Mais il était maintenant inquiet.


	38. Chapitre 38 : S'entraîner durement

**Chapitre 38 : S'entraîner durement**

« Tu m'as l'air étrange, Kéran … Je ne saurais réellement l'exprimer par des mots. » _murmura Swar avec calme, l'épée ne bougeant pas de la chaise. L'adolescent s'observait dans un miroir, un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il ne répondait pas à l'épée._

Voilà ! Il était à peu près habillé convenablement ! Maintenant, il fallait qu'il quitte la chambre ! Néanmoins, lorsqu'il voulut prendre l'épée, il remarqua que celle-ci était lourde, bien plus lourde qu'auparavant. Son sourire disparut tandis qu'il demandait :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est pas normal ça non ? Comment ça se fait, Swar ? D'habitude, tu n'es pas aussi lourde non ? A part si tu prends du poids comme un humain, c'est … étonnant. Enfin, c'est ce que j'en pense hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, je peux changer le poids de la lame puisque je la possède. Soit je suis trop lourde, soit je suis aussi légère que le vent. »

« Euh … Ca explique que tu sois lourde … Mais une autre question m'interroge maintenant : pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir énervé dernièrement. »_ dit le garçon aux cheveux argentés tandis qu'il tentait de soulever la lame à deux mains. Celle-ci fut soudainement plus que légère, l'adolescent l'envoyant dans les airs avant que la lame ne tombe à côté de son visage, plantée dans le sol._

« Peut-être ai-je tout simplement envie de te perturber … Tu as l'air tellement joyeux que cela en est assez irritant. Normalement, tu serais plus qu'anxieux qu'autre chose. » _murmura l'arme tandis qu'il se redressait. Oui mais cette fois, il n'allait pas la laisser faire. Il reprit l'arme, un sourire aux lèvres avant de donner quelques coups dans le vent. Et un ! Et deux ! Voilà, c'était parfait comme ça de toute façon ! Il vint mettre l'épée à sa ceinture mais aussitôt, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol._

« Swar. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi … enfantin. » _marmonna l'adolescent, visiblement peu enclin à continuer ce petit jeu plus longtemps._

« Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec toi. C'est pourquoi je te laisse t'exprimer. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. J'ai juste envie de me sentir bien pour une fois. Tu trouves ça vraiment aussi anormal que ça ? Pourtant, j'ai le droit d'avoir envie de me distraire, je crois ! » _s'écria-t-il, cherchant à se relever mais avec méfiance._

« Tu es heureux car tu risques de te faire tuer à tout moment ? D'après les paroles de cette gourgandine en culotte blanche. »

« Hein ? Comment ? Me faire tuer ? Ah non ! Ca … Euh … Si je ne me prépare pas, ça me parait normal que ça risque de m'arriver. C'est pas du tout ça même. Enfin … Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer … mais ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec Katérina hier. On aurait pu croire à une conversation à peu près normale, je dirai. »

« … … … Bien entendu … D'habitude, on parle avec les pieds. Je ne savais pas. » _répliqua sèchement l'arme tandis qu'il pouvait finalement rester debout sans même que son arme ne lui pose problème. Pfiou ! Tant mieux ! Il allait pouvoir souffler !_

_Et sortir de la chambre ! Il tenta de faire deux pas, remarquant qu'il marchait normalement, puis soudainement, il en fit dix à la suite sans qu'aucun problème ne se passe. Au treizième pas, son corps pencha sur le côté, le faisant s'écrouler à moitié dans le couloir.  
_

« Le chiffre treize porte malheur, Kéran. Tu devrais le savoir. »

« Très … drôle … Swar … Vraiment très drôle de ta part … Je m'amuse comme un fou. »

« Je le sais parfaitement … Néanmoins, c'est la dernière fois que je te perturbe de la sorte. Maintenant, tu peux marcher normalement, je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps. » _termina de dire l'épée alors que tout son poids venait de disparaître complètement._

Hum … Il se méfiait quand même beaucoup hein ? Question de principe. Après ce que l'épée venait de faire, il préférait éviter les ennuis. Il commença à marcher vivement en direction de la salle d'entraînement, ayant une idée en tête et il était sûr qu'elle était plus que bonne.

Il n'allait pas vers la section des combats pokémon aujourd'hui, ni vers la section des tortures, ce n'était pas un endroit qu'il fréquentait habituellement à la base. Non … Aujourd'hui, il avait une idée bien précise en tête ! Et cette idée, c'était …

« Tu voudrais pouvoir t'entraîner au combat à l'épée ? Voir à la double épée ? Je veux pas dire mais se battre avec deux épées longues, c'est pas la meilleure des idées hein ? » _annonça un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le crâne dégarnie bien qu'il avait des favoris noirs._

« Mais je ne peux pas compter que sur mes pokémons lorsque des problèmes arriveront ! Veuillez accepter s'il vous plaît ! Ca serait tellement sympathique de votre part ! » _demanda une nouvelle fois l'adolescent avec entrain._

« Hum … Je ne sais vraiment pas … Ca me dérange un peu quand même. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, je ne peux que vous promettre cela ! »

« Tu as l'air quand même sacrément motivé et tes pokémons sont loin d'être faible … Humpf ! BON ! Aller ! De toute façon, pour l'heure, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ! » _annonça l'homme avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule._

_C'était bien … Il en avait de la chance ! Beaucoup de chances même ! Il avait réussi à obtenir de l'aide d'une personne et il allait pouvoir s'entraîner sans aucun problème alors ! Il suivit l'homme, celui-ci lui guidant vers une petite salle où différents mannequins de bois étaient présents. Certains portaient deux boucliers, d'autres des armes en bois factice comme une masse d'arme ou une épée. Enfin … D'autres étaient des griffes, rien que ça._

« Par contre, je veux te prévenir … C'est pas un entraînement pour lutter contre des pokémons mais plus pour lutter contre d'autres types. Tu ne sais jamais sur qui tu peux tomber. T'es au courant qu'on n'est pas trop apprécié dans les environs non ? »

« Je sais à peu près … Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr de tout connaître mais voilà … Je connais un peu les bases. » _répondit Kéran avec un peu d'appréhension._

« Je te conseille quand t'as le temps, d'aller te renseigner un peu. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir en qui tu peux faire confiance ou non … Enfin, la confiance, c'est plutôt qui ne t'attaquera pas à vue ou non. »

« Du genre, la Sainte Alliance, il vaut mieux sortir les armes ? » _demanda l'adolescent._

« HAHAHAHA ! C'est exactement ça ! La Sainte Alliance, c'est vraiment le pire de tout ! Bande de faux-culs et faux-jetons ! Ils ne valent pas mieux que les autres ! PIRE ! Ils sont en fait pires que nous ! Mais ça, les citoyens ne le savent pas ! »

_Est-ce qu'il mentait ? Ou alors non ? Il semblait quand même sérieux dans ce qu'il disait … Pourquoi lui mentir de toute façon ? Ils étaient dans le même bateau à la base._

« Bon … De toute façon, c'est pas l'heure de parler de ça. On n'est pas là pour discuter je crois … Tu voulais t'entraîner non ? Alors, je vais aller t'entraîner, tu vas voir. »

_Oui ! C'est vrai ! Il n'était pas là pour taper la causette ! Il frappa du poing contre sa poitrine, sortant ses deux épées en même temps. OUPS ! Peut-être en fait qu'il valait mieux d'abord commencer avec une seule non ? Il garda Swar dans sa main, l'homme lui souriant en comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire. Bon choix … Très bon choix même._

_Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de se planter l'une des épées dans l'œil à cause d'un mouvement trop brusque et inadapté hein ? Ça serait vraiment dommage … très dommage même. Bon … Alors … S'il devait écouter l'homme, il allait d'abord apprendre à viser les boucliers puis ensuite à se protéger en même temps avec son arme._

_Un … Deux et trois ! Premier coup donné, second coup aussi mais malheureusement, le mannequin tournoya sur lui-même, le second bouclier venant le percuter sur le derrière du crâne, l'assommant à moitié. C'était du bois renforcé ça ! Il avait failli s'évanouir sur le coup ! AIE ! CA FAISAIT MAL QUOI ! _

« Hahaha ! Fais toujours gaffe au retour de bâton ! Tu ne sais jamais sur quoi tu peux tomber ! » _dit l'homme en souriant._

« J'ai cru remarqué … Snif … Ça fait mal … »

« Faut souffrir pour être fort ! C'est comme ça que ça marche ici ! Bon … Si t'as fini de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu recommences. Là, encore, c'est assez facile. Si tu n'arrives pas à … »

« Ça ne fait rien ! Ça ne se reproduira pas ! Je vous le promets ! » _répondit Kéran avec entrain. Il était hors de question d'abandonner maintenant !_

« C'est vraiment étrange de ta part. » _chuchota très faiblement l'arme, évitant ainsi de se faire remarquer par l'entraîneur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si spécial ? Et bien … Tout simplement que l'adolescent soit aussi motivé à s'entraîner. Auparavant, cela avait été un peu visible … Mais là … Il n'y avait pas de réelle explication._

« Ne dit plus rien, Swar. On discutera de tout ça après, d'accord ? Merci … » _marmonna l'adolescent, recommençant à crier en fonçant sur un mannequin._

_Deux bonnes heures passèrent … Deux heures riches en enseignement d'après l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. Des bleus sur les bras et le sourire un peu hagard, il remercia l'homme de bien l'avoir entraîné alors que celui-ci lui répondait :_

« Pas de problème, ça me fait plaisir de rendre service de toute façon ! »

« Oui mais quand même … Vous auriez pu faire autre chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. » _dit l'adolescent alors que l'homme haussait les épaules._

« J'aurais pu, j'aurais pu … Mais je l'ai pas fait. Avec ce genre de suppositions, je risque de ne pas aller très loin hein ? T'en fait pas, y a aucun problème pour moi ! Mais si tu es motivé aujourd'hui, faut rester motivé demain ! On ne devient pas costaud en une journée.

_Oui, bien entendu, ça lui paraissait normal de toute façon. Il remercia encore une fois l'homme avant de partir de son côté. Il allait retourner dans sa cha … Ah non. Il avait un peu faim auparavant. Il se dirigea vers la cantine, commençant à manger tranquillement. Peut-être que pour les autres jours, il allait pouvoir alterner l'entraînement et la lecture … Enfin, les livres simples pour savoir les relations entre l'Enceinte et les autres. Mais cela avec bien plus de détails bien entendu. Et si ça ne suffisait pas … Il n'avait qu'à se renseigner chez les autres, c'était aussi simple que ça !_

« Kéran … Tu commences à être réellement inquiétant. »

« Swar … S'il te plaît … Il vaut mieux ne pas parler là … Je mange et on est dans la cantine. » _répondit aussitôt le garçon aux yeux bleus._

« Il va falloir avoir une petite discussion, toi et moi … Dès que tu auras terminé de manger. »

« Est-ce que je suis forcé ou non ? Car sincèrement … Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me battre pour le moment si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Tu y es obligé. Soit tu me révéleras tout ce que tu sais … et de vive voix … Soit, tu risques d'avoir quelques problèmes. » _termina d'annoncer l'arme._

_La seule chose bizarre dernièrement, ce n'était pas lui mais bel et bien l'arme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait pour mériter un pareil traitement hein ? Il n'était pourtant pas son ennemi ! Et puis bon, entre eux … S'entraîner n'était pas une mauvaise chose, ni une idiotie._

« Allons dans la chambre … pour parler tous les deux. »

« Swar … Je suis vraiment peu motivé à t'écouter, je dois te l'avouer. » _répondit aussitôt l'adolescent avant de poser son plateau repas vide avec les autres._

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit … Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es forcé de m'écouter. » _souffla l'arme avec une petite véhémence._

_Il n'aimait pas le ton de son arme … Loin de là même. Ce n'était pas un ton très plaisant … plutôt inquiétant. Comme si Swar voulait remettre les choses en place, dans le contexte … C'est vrai que son arme était possédée et que maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix mais bon …_

_Puisqu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'enfermant à l'intérieur avant de jeter ses deux épées sur la chaise, Swar se retrouvant sous l'autre lame. Un petit grognement se fit entendre mais ce fut Kéran qui prit la parole en premier :_

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe avec toi, Swar ? Tu n'es pas normal depuis le début de la journée ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Ne serait-ce pas à moi de te poser la question ? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs. »

« Complètement ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas été aussi bien depuis longtemps ! Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'exprimes pas correctement pour une fois hein ? Ca faciliterait vraiment la conversation ! » _dit Kéran avec un peu de colère._

« Tes faits et gestes depuis hier … sont étranges. »

_MAIS COMMENT CA ?! COMMENT ? C'est ça qu'il voulait savoir ! De quoi est-ce que l'épée parlait ? De quoi est-ce que … Bon sang ! C'est vrai qu'il faisait ça pour une raison précise mais quand même, ça n'avait rien d'étrange ! Rien du tout ! C'était simplement que … Maintenant, il ne savait pas comment LA considérer._

_Qui donc ? Tout simplement Katérina. Il ne savait pas comment envisager l'adolescente. Comme une ennemie ? Comme une amie ? Il y avait tellement de gestes qui tendaient vers l'un ou l'autre. Des fois, elle l'emmenait chez l'ennemi. Des fois, elle le prévenait qu'il était en danger ! Il y avait quand même de quoi être fortement perturbé hein non ? Ce n'était pas normal de se poser des questions ? Et puis zut !_

« Je fais cela pour Katérina ! A cause de Katérina ! Voilà, tu es content ? » _dit-il avec un peu de colère à nouveau dans la voix._

« Katérina … Cette fille de petite vertu ne t'apportera que du malheur. »

« Je me fiche complètement de tout ça. Ce que je veux faire, c'est devenu plus indépendant de toi … et réussir à me battre sans avoir besoin de mes pokémons. Tu crois que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi ou quoi ? »

« Je ne pense pas avoir dit cela … L'entraînement est une bonne chose, la raison qui te pousse à celui-ci ne l'est pas. » reprit l'épée avec calme.

« Et bien entendu, tout ça n'est pas dû au fait que tu n'aimes pas Katérina, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce que je ressens pour cette personne n'a rien à voir avec mes paroles, bien que cela soit uniquement du dégoût et de la répugnance envers elle. Combien de fois t'ai-je sauvé la vie ? Et elle ? En qui as-tu le plus confiance, Kéran ? »

« Ce genre de questions, je n'y répondrai pas. Merci bien de m'avoir gâché ma journée … encore une fois, Swar. » _termina de dire l'adolescent._

_Tsss ! Il éprouvait de la sympathie pour Katérina et ça, que son épée le désirait ou non ! Il avait encore le droit d'exister même s'il était possédé à cause de son arme hein ?_


	39. Chapitre 39 : L'avis des autres

**Chapitre 39 : L'avis des autres**

« Hum ? Aujourd'hui, que comptes-tu faire, Kéran ? » _demanda l'épée alors qu'une nouvelle journée débutait pour l'adolescent aux yeux bleus._

« C'est très simple … Je comptais aller lire … Enfin, essayer de lire pour me renseigner un peu mieux sur les relations avec les autres groupes. »

« Hum … Je pensais que tu étais déjà au courant à ce sujet. » _répondit l'épée aux propos de Kéran, visiblement peu encline à perdre son temps encore une fois._

_Oui mais non. Il pouvait être un peu au courant, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne devait pas se renseigner encore un peu plus à ce sujet. On ne pouvait pas tout savoir au sujet de quelque chose … Sinon, il n'y aurait plus aucun plaisir à découvrir de nouvelles données au sujet._

« Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas assez pour avoir un jugement positif et posé. C'est pourquoi je vais continuer à chercher des informations, voilà tout. »

« Hum … Encore pour le bien de Katérina c'est ça ? Car tu veux te « préparer » à combattre des spectres et des créatures ténébreuses, c'est ça ? » _reprit l'épée avec ironie._

« Tout simplement pour ma culture personnelle, Swar. » _répliqua sèchement Kéran. Il aimait de moins en moins le comportement de l'arme depuis quelques jours. Il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer correctement mais elle commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et pourtant, il était d'une nature très calme et posée hein ? Enfin, d'habitude … Mais il avait ses limites !_

_Des limites à ne pas franchir … s'il voulait ne pas avoir de problèmes. Il détestait la violence et abuser de sa force … enfin de sa non-force car il ne se trouvait pas très costaud à la base. Donc bon … C'était un peu exagéré tout ça. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver … Il était loin d'être fort contrairement aux autres personnes._

« J'y vais … Tu veux venir avec moi ou non ? Que je sache si je te prends ou non. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu me donnes le choix … Mais j'ai aussi l'impression que tu ne comprends pas que de ton côté, tu n'as guère le choix. Je viens avec toi … »

« Merci bien … Je me doutais de ta réponse. » _murmura Kéran en récupérant son épée, laissant l'autre arme non-possédée sur la chaise. Pas besoin de l'utiliser, de toute façon. La raison était très simple : il n'allait pas s'entraîner aujourd'hui._

« Si tu t'en doutais tant, ne sois pas un être absurde et arrête de me poser une question alors. » _répondit l'épée avec un peu de colère dans la voix._

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire la tête parce que j'apprécie Katérina, contrairement à toi. Je vais presque finir par croire qu'une simple épée est jalouse d'une femme réelle. Ca reviendrait à dire qu'un pokémon est jaloux d'un humain. »

« Tu m'importunes réellement … Tu commences à être effronté comme garçon. » _dit l'épée avant de quitter la ceinture de Kéran, venant subitement entailler sa joue droite. _« N'oublie pas qui je suis … et ce que tu es par rapport à moi. »

_ASSEZ ! Il en avait vraiment assez ! Avec rage, il souleva l'épée avant de la projeter dans le mur. L'arme se planta dans celui-ci alors qu'il fulminait. STOP ! STOP ET STOP ! Swar était plus qu'énervant maintenant !_

« Et bien tu vois, j'ai le choix, Swar ! Tu ne viens pas avec moi ! »

« Tu le regretteras amèrement, Kéran … » _murmura l'épée calmement._

_Et bien qu'il le regrette ! Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire ! Il passa un doigt sur sa blessure, gémissant de douleur à cause de l'entaille. Quelle idiote cette épée ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux ? C'est ça ? Il ne lui avait rien fait mais c'était tout le contraire avec elle ! Elle faisait tout pour l'énerver ! Ben voilà, elle venait de réussir !_

_Il quitta la chambre, laissant l'arme qui ne bougea pas de son emplacement et restant parfaitement muette, comme dénuée de vie. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque de l'Enceinte, récupérant quelques livres. Il allait avoir du mal à se les comprendre mais qu'importe, il allait apprendre._

« Alors … Tout d'abord par rapport à la Sainte Alliance … C'est une organisation récente, très récente … En fait, comme l'Enceinte aux Esclaves … Les deux organisations n'ont que quelques décennies … Ca n'a rien à voir avec le reste. Mais cet aspect juvénile fait que la majorité des personnes sont intéressées par elles, les préférant aux autres. »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de lire, toi ? L'histoire des organisations de ce monde ? Vraiment, ils ne savent plus quoi écrire ! » _dit un homme d'une trentaine d'années, passant à côté de lui après avoir jeté un œil à ce qu'il lisait._

_Pfff … Ce n'était pas vraiment si important que ça de toute façon. C'était vraiment juste pour la connaissance qu'il faisait ça. Quant à ce qui était marqué dans le livre, tant qu'il pouvait lire correctement ce qui se passait, ça ne le dérangeait pas. En fait, il y avait autre chose qui le dérangeait … plus que tout._

« Pourquoi je m'emporte … à cause de cette arme … C'est pas possible. » _marmonna l'adolescent, comme un peu confus par rapport à Swar._

Ce n'était pas plaisant, pas du tout même. Il détestait particulièrement faire ça. Mais c'était quoi le souci avec son épée hein ? C'était quoi le souci de pouvoir le laisser souffler un peu ? Mais en même temps … Sans Swar, il se sentait vraiment faible et fragile … comme abandonné sans réellement comprendre pourquoi.

« Peut-être que c'est juste une sécurité pour moi. » _chuchota Kéran alors qu'il refermait le premier livre qu'il avait terminé de feuilleter. Il n'allait pas les lires en entier non plus ! Il ne fallait quand même pas rêver !_

_Pfff … Une sécurité, c'était tout simplement ça quoi. Il avait besoin d'être en sécurité. Et avec son arme, il savait qu'il l'était. Il savait qu'elle le protégeait. C'était absurde de penser qu'un spectre ou une créature ténébreuse pouvait être sympathique mais qu'importe … Il avait le droit de penser ça ! Comme il avait le droit de penser que Katérina était autre chose qu'une adolescente de petite vertu ! Mais ça, Swar ne voulait pas le comprendre !_

_Ne pas le comprendre … Il ne faisait rien aussi pour comprendre l'arme. Enfin … Il ne devait pas envisager Swar comme une épée mais comme un pokémon. D'ailleurs, est-ce que les pokémons pouvaient quitter les objets ou corps possédés ? Du moins, sans qu'ils soient détruits ou tués ? Il ne savait pas … Il avait envie de poser la question mais …_

« Je peux toujours courir pour que Swar me répondre … Super. » _dit-il avec ironie alors qu'il refermait un nouveau livre qui ne lui avait rien appris de nouveau._

_Voilà … Maintenant … L'Antre des Artisans … D'après ce qu'il lisait, il remarquait que l'Antre des Artisans, tant qu'ils pouvaient faire des bénéfices, ils n'avaient que faire des personnes avec qui ils commerçaient … même si c'était le pire monstre existant sur cette planète. Bonne nouvelle visiblement … Hahaha …_

Mais est-ce que tout le monde était de cet avis là-bas ? Visiblement, oui. Il fallait une âme de commerçant endurci pour ça … et rien d'autre. Que du bonheur visiblement. Ah … Encore un nouveau livre qu'il venait de terminer. Il se sentait déjà las. Ce n'était pas pareil sans personnes à côté. Il ne pouvait même pas croire que Swar l'espionnait furtivement puisque l'épée n'était pas avec lui hein ? C'était vraiment nul … plus que nul même.

« Assez ! J'en ai marre ! » _s'écria-t-il, plusieurs chuchotements se faisant entendre :_

« On se calme ici ! C'est une bibliothèque ! Un endroit pour se relaxer et lire ! »

« Aie, aie aie … D'accord, d'accord … Vraiment désolé. » _balbutia Kéran, récupérant quelques livres avant de se diriger vers le bibliothécaire. D'ailleurs, c'était lui ou alors, il n'avait presque vu aucune femme ici._

_Il fallait dire que l'Enceinte ne donnait pas vraiment envie que l'on aille les rejoindre hum ? Enfin bon … Il allait continuer sa lecture dans la chambre. Là, il se saurait espionner mais au moins, il ne serait pas seul. Le bibliothécaire le regarda d'un air soupçonneux comme pour bien lui montrer qu'il lui en voulait pour la petite scène._

« La prochaine fois … Avise-toi de ne pas crier dans cet endroit. Déjà qu'il est difficile d'avoir une salle convenable dans l'Enceinte … Si c'est pour que ça soit le bordel. »

« Pardon … Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, veuillez m'excuser. »

« Oui bien entendu … Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon, de t'excuser. Va t-en … Et avise-toi aussi de ramener ces livres le plus vite possible, c'est compris ? » _reprit le bibliothécaire tandis que l'adolescent hochait la tête positivement._

« Bien entendu. Ça va prendre quand même un peu de temps … Puisque j'ai du mal à lire. »

« Au moins, tu tentes de t'instruire, je ne vais pas reprocher ça à un gamin. Ca me changera des autres illettrés et abrutis qui peuplent l'enceinte. »

_Hahaha … Il eut un petit rire confus devant l'insulte nullement cachée de la part de l'homme. C'est vrai qu'en regardant autour de lui, la bibliothèque du bâtiment de l'enceinte était vraiment très … peu remplie. C'est bête car il aimait bien cet endroit … et les livres._

« Je suis de retour, Swar. » _dit-il en rentrant dans sa chambre, déposant les livres sur le bureau avant d'aller chercher son épée._

_Il la retira de l'endroit où il l'avait plantée, poussant un petit soupir en voyant l'absence de réactions de la part de l'épée. Bon … Il n'allait même pas chercher à lui parler puisque Swar ne voulait pas ! Il déposa l'épée sur le lit, reprenant un livre avant de fermer les yeux en mettant une main devant sa bouche._

« Tiens … Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? J'ai subitement sommeil … Pourtant, j'ai bien dormi cette nuit … Je … »

_L'adolescent eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers son lit qu'il s'écroula dessus. Sa main fit tomber le livre au sol, Kéran s'étant endormi subitement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis l'épée murmura faiblement :_

« On ne cherche pas à me provoquer … imbécile. J'espère que tu dors paisiblement … car tes rêves vont tourner au cauchemar bien assez tôt. Tu vas le regretter une nouvelle fois … contrairement à auparavant, tu n'auras pas de chance. »

_Et il était hors de question de le laisser dormir avec sérénité. Il devait payer le fruit de son affront … Ce qu'il avait osé faire envers sa personne … enfin son être … puisqu'il n'était qu'une arme actuellement. L'épée se souleva faiblement dans les airs. Il serait tellement facile d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le tuer … Mais il ne pouvait pas … Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire … à cause d'une unique raison._

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que … »

_Ce n'était pas le même endroit qu'auparavant. C'était bizarre … Vraiment bizarre mais cette fois encore, il était en train de rêver mais éveillé … C'était étrange et saugrenue comme sensation mais ce n'était pas déplaisant en même temps. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un autre monde maintenant._

« Alors … C'est quoi aujourd'hui ? La dernière fois, c'était … »

« Tu n'as pas l'air effrayé … pour l'instant … » _murmura calmement une voix derrière lui._

« S… Swar ? » _dit l'adolescent, plus que surpris avant de tourner sur lui-même. Tout le décor changea pour devenir complètement noir alors que la voix reprenait :_

« C'est bien moi … Sais-tu quel est le grand problème avec les créatures spectrales et ténébreuses ? Elles peuvent envahir le rêve des gens … et les dévorer de l'intérieur. Ainsi, leur sommeil devient éternel et ils ne se réveilleront plus. »

« Tu as donc décidé finalement d'en terminer avec moi, c'est ça ? » _demanda Kéran, tremblant un peu alors tandis que Swar murmurait :_

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Ta provocation puérile et futile … Tes actes depuis quelques jours … méritent d'être punis. Peut-être que si tu t'excuses, je pourrai envisager un pardon et te laisser la vie sauve. »

« Je ne m'excuserai pas pour flatter ton égo, Swar. »

_Il avait croisé les bras même s'il tremblait fortement. Il n'aimait pas ce qui se passait mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il allait se laisser faire par son arme ! D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Il était tout simplement en pyjama … en robe de chambre même. Il n'était pas une fille mais … il ne portait rien d'autre comme tissu !_

« Flatter mon égo ? Ou alors admettre la vérité ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? »

« Pour un simple humain, contrairement à toi. Je respecte Katérina, malgré son langage offensant et ses paroles … contrairement à toi. »

« Tu ne me respectes pas ? Qu'importe … Tu dois tout simplement me craindre si tu veux survivre, c'est aussi simple que cela pour ton existence. » _dit la voix autour de lui._

« Je ne crains rien pour l'instant. Et je ne chercherai pas à me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait auparavant. Néanmoins, je veux juste que nous nous entendions bien … ou qu'au moins, on arrête de se prendre la tête pour tout et rien. » _chuchota l'adolescent._

Il n'aimait pas ce rêve. Pas du tout même … Il ne savait pas pourquoi … mais il se sentait un peu prisonnier par l'arme … Enfin, il savait que c'était le cas depuis quelques temps maintenant cette impression n'avait jamais été aussi forte avant maintenant.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi mal et quand est-ce que ce rêve allait se terminer ? Il voulait plutôt se réveiller mais maintenant il comprenait … C'était Swar qui avait réussi à l'endormir ! Il avait sûrement utilisé ses pouvoirs pour ça ! Tssss ! Non … Il ne devait pas lui en vouloir, ça ne servait à rien._

« Tu penses à diverses choses … Tu es facile à lire … comme dans un livre ouvert, Kéran. »

« Alors arrêtes-donc ça … Que je sache, ça ne nous mènera à rien. »

« Tu as parfaitement raison … Pour l'heure, je ne ferai rien … Mais une seule nouvelle erreur de ta part et il y a de fortes chances que ça soit ta dernière. » _conclut la voix de Swar._

« Arrête de considérer mes actes comme une erreur et il n'y en aura pas d'autres, c'est tout. »

« Arrête ton impertinence, tes actions complètement aberrantes, tes gestes stupides et tu survivras, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Arrête de … Non, je vais arrêter, je suis maintenant assez grand pour ne plus continuer là-dessus. » _termina de dire l'adolescent aux cheveux gris._

« Assez grand ? Toi ? Le rêve est terminé … Il aurait pu devenir un cauchemar. La prochaine fois, cela sera le cas, Kéran. »

_Ah bon ? Et bien, il essayerait alors de le combattre. Il n'allait plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds par son arme. Surtout pour des raisons aussi absurdes que le fait qu'il appréciait Katérina ! Pfff … Il allait devoir trouver une occupation pour que Swar le lâche un peu._


	40. Chapitre 40 : Encerclée

**Chapitre 40 : Encerclée**

« Hey Kéran ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ? » _dit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années alors que l'adolescent continuait de frapper avec son épée longue contre un mannequin muni d'une masse d'armes et prêt à l'utiliser pour se défendre s'il faisait un geste trop brusque. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris se tourna vers l'homme, hochant la tête positivement._

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Il y a besoin que ça soit privé ou non ? » _demanda au cas où Kéran, n'étant pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer. Ça commençait à faire deux ou trois semaines qu'il ne faisait que s'entraîner ou entraîner ses pokémons. On ne l'avait jamais forcé à torturer pour l'instant. Mais un jour ou l'autre … Peut-être que ça allait être aujourd'hui ? Gloups … Il déglutit, attendant la réponse de l'homme qui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, l'homme lui disant :_

« Hum … Ça serait au sujet d'une future mission que l'on va te confier. »

« Une future mission ? Est-ce que je vais devoir partir avec un groupe ou non ? » _demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois. Il faut dire que sa mission … avait plutôt mal tourné … Enfin, la seule qu'il avait pu faire pour l'instant. Mais donc, ça serait sa seconde mission ?_

« Normalement, c'est pas le cas. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul. Pourquoi ? Tu penses ne pas arriver un truc aussi simple ou quoi ? »

« Non, non ! Bien entendu que je vais réussir ! Mais juste que je préférai être seul … Donc ce que vous me dites est une bonne nouvelle. Alors ? C'est quoi que je dois faire ? »

« Hum ? T'as l'air bien pressé maintenant. Enfin bon, je vais te le dire, ce que tu dois faire, c'est bien simple … Très simple : capturer des pokémons spectres ou ténébreux. Y en a toujours dans le coin, ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile à trouver. »

_Capturer des pokémons ? Ca semblait être plutôt simple. Et ça lui rappelait ce qu'il avait déjà fait auparavant. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de répondre en souriant :_

« Aucun problème ! Il me faudra juste quelques noigrumes pour pouvoir les capturer par contre … Et ensuite, je pourrai y aller dès que vous le désirez. »

« Ah pour ça … Bien entendu, y a aucun souci hahaha. Tu sais où te rendre pour les récupérer non ? Et prends aussi une arme non-létale … Je ne veux pas dire mais si tu essayes d'assommer un pokémon avec ton épée, tu risques plus de lui couper un membre plus qu'autre chose. » _annonça l'homme avant de partir de son côté._

_Une autre arme ? Mais quoi ? Il avait un peu de mal à s'imaginer qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir utiliser ? Une masse d'armes ? Non … Si c'était un truc comme celui utilisé pour les mannequins en bois, c'était trop dangereux … Sauf si c'était une boule sans pics plantés dessus. AH OUI ! Très bonne idée ! Ou tout simplement un marteau ! Il suffisait de ne pas taper trop fort pour pas que la tête ne s'envole mais ça serait très bon !_

« Bon et bien … Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à terminer tout ça et à me préparer ! Ça va me faire du bien de sortir d'ici … Je n'ai pas pu m'éloigner depuis des semaines ! » _dit-il avec entrain, terminant son entraînement avant de retourner dans sa chambre._

_Posée sur une chaise, l'épée contenant Swar ne fit aucun mouvement lorsqu'il rentra. Il fallait dire que depuis quelques semaines, chacun essayait de ne pas converser avec l'autre et ainsi, les vaches étaient bien gardées ! Enfin, c'était sûrement ça l'expression … Il n'en était même plus sûr en fin de compte !_

« … … … Swar … … … J'ai une mission. » _murmura néanmoins l'adolescent._

« Hum ? Tant mieux pour toi … » _répondit tout simplement l'arme._

« Il se peut que j'ai besoin de toi alors. Il me faudra ta force car je vais devoir capturer quelques pokémons spectres ou ténébreux pour l'Enceinte. »

« Bonne chance. » _souffla la voix issue de l'arme comme si de rien n'était._

« Est-ce que tu comptes me prêter ton aide ou non ? » _demanda calmement Kéran._

« Je ne sais pas … Je vais peut-être y réfléchir si j'ai le temps. »

« Ne réfléchis pas trop longtemps car ça doit se faire cette après-midi. » _termina de dire l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés._

_Il ressortir de la chambre, laissant l'épée tranquille alors qu'il allait en direction de la cantine. Il valait mieux qu'il prenne quelque chose avant de partir au cas où. Car s'il avait l'estomac vide, combattre des pokémons risqueraient d'être plus que difficile._

« Tar … sal ? Tarsal ? Tar tar ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est bête de se faire la tête pour une raison aussi futile hein ? » _dit l'adolescent alors qu'il donnait à manger à la Tarsal._

« Scrut … Scrutella … Scrutella …Scru … Scrutellla ! »

« Hum ? Vraiment aller me faire pardonner ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas doué avec les filles depuis le début … Et puis, je dis que c'est une fille parce que je pense que c'est une épée mais je n'en sais rien. Toute façon, c'est un pokémon. »

_Un pokémon un peu trop chiant quand même … Enfin, c'était son problème et il n'avait pas à en parler avec ses pokémons ! Ses pokémons quoi ! Lili et Lala qui n'étaient encore que des enfants … Enfin, il croyait … Mais non !_

« Bon … Finissons de manger. Ensuite, je vais avoir besoin de vous les enfants. Enfin, je crois … Mais faites attention car ça sera dangereux. »

« Tarsal ? » _murmura Lili tandis qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté._

« Hum ? Vous verrez bien mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai aussi sur vous deux pour que vous ne soyez pas blessées en même temps. J'ai appris à me battre ! » _dit-il avec entrain et un sourire aux lèvres, essayant d'être convaincant par ce geste. La Scrutella eut un petit sourire, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour emmener une miette coincée sur la joue de Kéran. _

_C'est sûr que s'il avait ce genre de petits … soucis … Ce n'était pas crédible le moins du monde. Aie, aie, aie … Il rigola aussi en remerciant Lala tandis que Lili faisait une petite mine boudeuse, avalant la miette que Scrutella avait récupérée. Comme ça, ça c'était fait ! NA ! Il haussa un sourcil, caressant le crâne de la petite Tarsal._

« Bon … Aller … Il faut que vous veniez m'aider tous les deux. »

_Il avait répété cela tout en gardant son sourire, rappelant ses pokémons dans ses noigrumes avant de quitter la cantine. Il revint en direction de sa chambre, pénétrant à l'intérieur pour remarquer que l'épée n'avait toujours pas bougé. Pfff … Vraiment …_

« Alors ? Ta réponse, Swar ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Je vais y réfléchir plus tard … Pour l'heure, tu peux me prendre avec toi. » _répondit tout simplement l'arme alors qu'il soupirait._

_Même en discutant avec ses pokémons, il ne savait pas quoi faire au final. Ah non … C'est juste stupide. Discuter avec ses pokémons ! DISCUTER AVC SES POKEMONS ! Pfff ! Il prit l'arme, la mettant autour de la ceinture._

« Nous pourrons discuter tous les deux sur le chemin, Swar. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu voudrais que l'on parle. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, Kéran. » _annonça l'épée tandis qu'ils quittaient maintenant la chambre, puis l'Enceinte aux Esclaves._

_Ah ! Quitter cet endroit puis la ville ! Enfin, avant de partir du bâtiment, il avait quand même pris ses précautions. C'est pourquoi il avait avec lui les nombreuses noigrumes qui allaient lui permettre de capturer plusieurs pokémons. Des pokémons spectres ou ténébreux … Enfin bon … En y réfléchissant, il n'était pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il allait tenter de capturer. Voir trop gros était voir trop intelligent. Il parlait bien de son adversaire. Le Tengalice qu'il avait affronté avait été plutôt imposant sur le moment._

« Hum … Pfff … De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment très important à la base. » _marmonna-t-il alors qu'il cherchait par où aller. La forêt … Où se trouvait la forêt ? Ah oui ! Sur la droite ! Muni de ses deux épées et de ses deux noigrumes, il allait être fin prêt pour affronter les pokémons ténébreux. Enfin … S'il en trouvait car malheureusement, contrairement à la première fois, il avait une capture bien précise à faire._

«Ton existence n'est point importante à la base, Kéran. »

« Hum ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » _murmura Kéran, posant ses yeux sur sa lame._

« Rien du tout, tu peux continuer ton petit bout de chemin. » _répondit aussitôt l'arme, ne voulant vraiment pas lui faire la conversation alors que lui-même cherchait pourtant à en avoir une avec Swar. Pfff … _

_C'était quand même bien lourd ce genre de remarques de la part de Swar mais … Il allait tout faire pour éviter d'y tenir compte. Ca ne servait à rien de s'emporter comme l'arme. Ca ne mènerait à rien de toute façon. Par contre … Katérina, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis tout ce temps. Et il se rapprochait peu à peu de ses dix-huit ans. Ah … Ses dix-huit ans ! Le passage à l'âge adulte, hahaha ! Il allait devenir un homme !_

_Enfin, façon de parler. Maintenant il se trouvait dans la forêt, observant les alentours pour avoir un petit aperçu de la situation. Bon … S'il avait parfaitement compris, il n'avait le droit qu'aux pokémons spectres et ténébreux. Mais est-ce qu'ils allaient réellement se montrer à lui ? Il n'en était pas sûr._

« Ils ne seraient pas assez stupides pour se présenter face à moi. »

« Ou alors, ils seront plusieurs et tu ne pourras rien faire s'ils te tombent dessus. » _répliqua l'arme avec un ton hautain dans la voix._

« Bien entendu … C'est pour ça que tu es avec moi, Swar. C'est au cas où ce genre de choses arrive … Je ne saurai pas vraiment comment lutter. Je compte sur toi alors. »

« Tu comptes sur moi ? Que tu n'es pas drôle. Je ne crois pas avoir accepté. » _répondit l'arme avec lenteur comme si de rien n'était._

« … … … Comme tu veux. J'aimerai bien que l'on tente de faire un peu la paix un jour … Enfin, avec ce qui va se passera, ça serait bien mieux pour notre relation. »

« Notre relation ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un ami ? Tu devrais réellement faire attention à ce que tu dis. » _chuchota l'épée avec neutralité._

_Il valait mieux ne pas chercher à discuter. C'était bizarre … Qu'il se dise cela … Vraiment … Juste cela … C'était un peu rageant en fait. Il avait l'impression de se répéter à chaque fois. Enfin, ses pensées étaient toujours tournées de la sorte lorsqu'il s'agissait de Swar. C'était perturbant et un peu énervant en même temps._

_Mais il ne devait pas penser à ça et plutôt se concentrer sur son objectif : trouver des pokémons ténébreux ou spectraux. Il ne savait pas s'il allait mettre la main dessus facilement mais le plus rapidement serait le mieux ! Il ne pouvait pas envisager le fait de revenir sans rien avec lui. Il serait sûrement …_

« Kéran … Du bruit se fait entendre sur la droite … »

« Du bruit ? Ce sont des pokémons alors ? » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. Swar ne lui répondit pas, ayant simplement signalé cela … sans aucune autre remarque. Bon ! De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ! Il allait se rendre sur la droite ! Il commença à courir, entendant de nombreux claquements de mâchoire avant de dire :_

« Ils sont proches, Swar. Il faut que l'on se prépare et … »

« Il vaut mieux plutôt que tu observes la situation avant de faire un geste trop brusque ou stupide. » _coupa aussitôt l'épée._

Il émit un grognement très faible sans répondre. Swar avait parfaitement raison. Il valait mieux … observer ce qui se passait. Il se rapprocha d'un arbre, se mettant dos contre celui-ci avant d'aller jeter un œil. Alors … C'était quoi ces claquements de mâchoire ?

« Swar … Tu es plus intelligent que moi … C'est quoi comme pokémon ? »

« Des Mascaïmans. Ils sont assez violents quand ils sont plutôt nombreux. » _répondit calmement Swar alors qu'une question brûlait les lèvres de Kéran.  
_

« Est-ce que ce sont des pokémons ténébreux ? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des spectres. »

« … … … C'est bien le cas. Néanmoins, continue d'observer ce qui se passe avant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste malheureux que tu risquerais de regretter ensuite. » _reprit l'épée sur le même ton qu'auparavant. Oui, bon il avait compris qu'il allait voir ce qui se passait quoi._

_Bon alors … Tout d'abord, ce qui était intriguant, c'était le fait que les Mascaïmans étaient en cercle … S'ils étaient dans une telle position, il n'y avait qu'une chose à penser et c'était … BIEN ENTENDU ! C'était eux qui claquaient des mâchoires ! Mais en même temps, ils faisaient cela pour attaquer quelque chose au milieu d'eux. Un petit regard et il vit une créature … de forme conique au milieu d'eux !_

« Ils sont en train d'attaquer un pokémon ! » _dit-il, prêt à réagir._

« Tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter … Cet pokémon est un Stalgamin … Je ne peux guère remarquer de cette distance mais si il s'avère que c'est une Stalgamin, il y a des chances qu'elle soit une spectre dans le futur. Autant ne rien faire du tout et laisser la nature faire son office. » _chuchota Swar, l'adolescent hochant la tête négativement._

« Je crois rêver ou tu viens de me demander d'abandonner un pokémon ? »

« Les spectres sont voués à s'opposer aux ténèbres et inversement. Cette créature n'a pas eu de chance, qu'elle disparaisse car un jour, il y aurait des chances qu'il soit trop tard et qu'elle soit une future adversaire impitoyable. »

« OUI MAIS NON ! Je ne la laisserai pas faire ça ! C'est compris ? » _dit-il avec énervement avant de sortir de sa cachette._

« Espèce d'imbécile … Tu ne changeras jamais. » _souffla l'arme alors qu'elle devait finalement accepter l'idée qu'il aille se mettre dans le pétrin._

Bon alors … Ça se passait comment avec cette arme ? Les Mascaïmans se retournèrent vers lui mais d'un geste assez violent, il frappa de la masse sur le crâne d'un Mascaïman, l'assommant et ensanglantant son crâne. Il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas tué … 

« Pas de morceau de cerveau sur ton arme, il est juste assommé … Mais maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? » _demanda Kéran avant de comprendre où voulait en venir l'arme. Maintenant … Les Mascaïmans étaient tous tournés vers lui, délaissant le petit Stalgamin … Ou la Stalgamin._

_Si ce que Swar avait dit était vrai, alors les créatures ténébreuses attaquaient les créatures spectrales … Cette Stalgamin était vraiment dangereuse dans le futur ? Difficile à croire. Mais au moins, il savait ce qu'il devait faire ! Capturer ces pokémons !_


	41. Chapitre 41 : Dans le dos

**Chapitre 41 : Dans le dos**

« Bon … Ils vont sûrement essayer de m'attaquer mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. »

_Hum ? Oui … Bien entendu. S'il ne voulait pas mourir, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il combatte. Cela semblait logique mais bon, en écoutant les paroles de l'adolescent, on ne pouvait pas en être sûr, loin de là même. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas suffisant, loin de là même._

_Il allait devoir combattre encore et toujours … Mais aussi éviter de perdre du temps … C'était pour cela qu'il était aux côtés de Kéran. Si tout était vraiment aussi simple, les combats n'auraient même pas dû avoir lieu. Il aurait pu tout simplement les appâter et les piéger dans un endroit. Ce n'était que des Mascaïmans et rien d'autre. Mais bon … C'était Kéran dont on parlait. Une telle réflexion aurait été étrange de sa part._

« Fais attention à toi, au cas où. Contre les morsures, je ne peux pas t'aider. »

_Hein ? Euh … Oui bon, d'accord. Il allait se débrouiller seul ! Ca ne pouvait pas être si compliqué de toute façon ! Il sortit ses deux noigrumes, les envoyant derrière lui pour faire apparaître ses deux pokémons. Aussitôt, Lala utilisa ses pouvoirs et ses yeux spéciaux pour repousser les Mascaïmans tandis que Lili tentait de faire de même sans pourtant y arriver._

« Tarsal ? » _murmura Lili sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait._

« AH ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques contre eux, Lili ! Il va falloir te débrouiller sans ! Mais tu peux y arriver non ? »

_BIEN ENTENDU ! Elle allait tout simplement les geler et ensuite … AH ! Pourquoi est-ce que son dresseur venait de la soulever alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se jeter dans la bataille ? Kéran fit un geste négatif de la tête avant de lui dire :_

« Il ne faut pas les tuer, Lili. Je sais que tu aimes bien te battre mais cette fois-ci, le mieux serait que tu les fasses s'évanouir ou rendre inconscient. Tu peux le faire pour moi ? »

« Tar … Tarsal … Tar …. » _marmonna la petite Tarsal avec un peu de dépit, Kéran lui caressant le crâne pour la remercier et l'inciter à le faire._

BON ! C'était bien parce que c'était lui qu'elle allait accepter ça ! Elle se plaça à côté de sa sœur, les deux pokémons commençant à parler entre elles pour mettre une stratégie. Lui ? Il était à peine derrière elles après qu'elles se soient placées. 

« Euh et bien … Faites de votre mieux, je vous protègerai s'il y a un problème. »

« Hum ? Commence donc par les protéger et leur dire de se déplacer rapidement. » _annonça Swar sans que Kéran ne comprenne pourquoi avant que …  
_

« LILI ! LALA ! Téléportation en arrière ! ET VITE ! » _hurla soudainement Kéran._

_Les deux pokémons se téléportèrent, écoutant l'ordre de leur dresseur avant que deux Mascaïmans ne sortent du sol, claquant de la mâchoire sans que pour autant il y ait quelque chose à mettre à l'intérieur. D'un geste rapide, l'adolescent vint frapper sur le crâne des deux pokémons, les assommant tout en haletant._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Vous allez bien les filles ? Désolé d'avoir crié de la sorte mais … »

« Tarsal, tar, tarsal ! Tar tar tarsal ! » _répondit la Tarsal, visiblement peu gênée par ce qu'il venait de faire avant de demander à sa sœur de l'épauler. La Scrutella continua de faire percuter les Mascaïmans entre eux tandis que ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près … étaient tout simplement renvoyés en arrière d'un uppercut de la part de Lili._

Aie, aie, aie … C'était vraiment une bagarreuse née. Il se demandait quand même s'il n'était pas tombé sur la seule Tarsal qui préférait utiliser ses poings que son cerveau. M'enfin, il trouvait ça assez mignon et touchant de la voir se battre de la sorte.

_Enfin … Touchant n'aurait pas été le terme qui correspondait le mieux mais qu'importe. Il épaulait ses deux pokémons en les prévenant de se téléporter quand c'était possible et qu'il y avait un souci mais en même temps, il …  
_

« Kéran, je te conseille de sauter en arrière, tout de suite. »

« AH ! Merci, Swar ! » _répondit-il en faisant un saut sur le côté, abattant son arme à l'endroit où il se trouvait au même moment où un Mascaïman sortait du sol._

_Voilà ! Une bonne chose encore accomplie ! Par contre, c'était lui ou alors, ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'il ne l'aurait cru ? Il avait peut-être abusé de sa confiance sur ce coup. Il aurait quand même dû se méfier un peu. D'ailleurs, en même temps, comment est-ce que la Stalgamin allait ? Il signala a ses pokémons :_

« Faites attention à vous ! Je vais voir comment va cette pokémon ! »

« Scru. » _murmura tout simplement Lala avant d'utiliser une plus grande partie de ses pouvoirs, repoussant les Mascaïmans sur les côtés pour laisser le champ libre à Kéran._

_Celui-ci s'approcha de la Stalgamin, la petite créature étant blessée malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Visiblement, ces fichues créatures avaient quand même essayé de la dévorer ! Aie, aie, aie, elle allait vraiment devenir un spectre ? Difficile à croire mais bon … Ce n'était pas impossible. Ou alors, Swar pensait ça car elle allait mourir d'une façon atroce ?_

« Hors de question qu'elle meure tant que je suis là ! »

« Hum ? Arrête donc de faire ton preux chevalier qui vient sauver une princesse. Ce n'est qu'une Stalgamin, rien de plus et … »

« Quoi ? Et quoi encore ? Je suis venu pour la sauver puisque je suis venu … OH ET PUIS ZUT ! Tu sais que je fais d'une pierre deux coups avec ça, Swar ! »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, Kéran. Je ne faisais que remarquer l'inutilité de tes actions. » _répondit faiblement l'épée tandis qu'il soulevait la Stalgamin d'une main. Elle se laissa faire, un peu surprise mais sans pourtant autant trouver cela désagréable, loin de là même. Visiblement, elle n'avait rien de belliqueux contre lui._

_C'était une bonne chose. Il passa derrière ses deux pokémons, leur disant de faire attention alors qu'il gardait la Stalgamin contre lui. Il pouvait facilement se battre d'une main de toute façon ! Ce n'était pas un problème et ça ne le serait jamais ! Il continua d'ordonner à ses pokémons de combattre, Lala murmurant :_

« Scru … Scru … Scrutella, lala … Scrutella. »

« Tu fatigues un peu ? Mais bon … C'est de ma faute, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y en ait autant de Mascaïmans face à nous. »

« Comme souvent, tu agis puis tu réfléchis après … Rien d'anormal à cela, Kéran. » _annonça calmement l'épée tandis qu'il grognait._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui lançait toujours une pique de la sorte ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Pfff ! BON ! Pas le temps de tergiverser avec elle ! Il se rapprocha de la Scrutella, lui disant de reculer tandis qu'il se mettait à côté de la Tarsal._

« Toujours en forme pour te battre, Lili ? » _demanda l'adolescent en rigolant._

« TARRRRRRRRRRR SAL ! » _s'écria la pokémon avant de donner un uppercut enflammé à l'un des Mascaïmans qui avait essayé de lui sauter dessus._

« Euh … Il vient de décoller, là … » _murmura Kéran, toujours surpris par ce que venait de faire sa Tarsal. Pauvre Mascaïman. Il n'avait pas de chance d'être tombé à elle._

_Par contre, la situation semblait s'arranger peu à peu. Il y avait de moins en moins d'adversaires, la majorité étant à terre, sonnée par les différentes attaques provenant de l'humain et de ses pokémons. D'autres avaient bien essayé de créer des tourbillons de sable pour les aveugler mais comme ils étaient en pleine forêt, autant dire que ce n'était pas plus efficace que ce que l'on aurait cru. _

« Continuez comme ça ! Ils vont bientôt finir par arrêter ça et … »

« Tu prends beaucoup trop de temps, Kéran. Regarde ceux qui sont à terre. » _coupa Swar._

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait … OH NON ! Ils étaient déjà en train de se réveiller ? Et certains étaient plus que furieux ! D'ailleurs, les claquements de dents étaient bien plus sonores qu'auparavant. C'était problématique, plus que problématique même ! Comment faire ? AH ZUT ! Il savait comment faire !_

« Envoyez-les moi derrière moi quand ils sont sonnés ! Je sais comment je vais me débrouiller ! Stalgamin ? Est-ce que je peux te demander un petit service ? »

« Stalga ? » _murmura doucement la créature, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit une partie des noigrumes non-utilisées avant de les lui tendre. La Stalgamin poussa un petit cri tandis qu'il reprenait avec un petit sourire :_

« Nous allons t'envoyer les Mascaïmans quand tu seras derrière nous. Tu ne feras que les mettre dans les noigrumes. Comme ils seront capturés, ils poseront moins de souci. »

_Ah ? C'était aussi simple que ça ? D'accord ! Elle acceptait cette idée ! Il la fit descendre se ses bras tandis qu'il posait les Noigrumes au sol. Avec ses petites pattes, ça serait un peu difficile mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas un problème ! Un problème, un problème, il ne pensait qu'à ça à chaque fois ! C'était vraiment dérangeant !_

_Mais bon ! Ça allait marcher ! Il en était sûr et certaine ! La Tarsal continuait de frapper les Mascaïmans, les envoyant dans les airs tandis que la Scrutella les téléportait derrière elle. Enfin, la Stalgamin terminait le travail en prenant une noigrume et forçait la créature évanouie à rentrer à l'intérieur. Peu à peu, le nombre se réduisait._

« Continuez comme ça ! On peut le faire ! Il faut faire quelques efforts et ça sera terminé ! »

_Il devait être convaincant … et surtout convaincu. C'était une bonne chose. Il avait décidé de prendre une trentaine de noigrumes avec lui. Sur le coup, il avait pensé que c'était exagéré et Swar ne s'était pas privé de dire une phrase avec ironie mais maintenant … Il se félicitait d'avoir pensé à ça ! Pour une fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de correct !_

« Continuez ! Continuez encore ! Lilia, Lala ! Faites de votre mieux ! »

« Scru … Scrutella … » _murmura Lala, légèrement fatiguée tandis que l'adolescent le remarquait bien. Elle donnait le maximum pour réussir ce que l'adolescent demandait._

« Tarsal … Tar tar … » _répondit Lili, ses poings étant devenu de glace au lieu d'être enflammés. Elle allait les frapper très violemment si ça continuait même si … Elle aussi montrait quelques signes de faiblesse._

_Mais ils étaient proches de la victoire ! C'était quand même plus qu'important ! Ça serait son premier véritable combat qu'il arriverait à gagner sans l'aide de personne ! Seulement grâce à lui et à ses pokémons ! D'ailleurs, ça le démangeait d'utiliser son épée mais il se retenait car ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait faire._

_Qu'ils reculent … Qu'ils continuent de reculer ! Ca montrait que de son côté, il prenait de l'avance et qu'ils allaient bientôt s'enfuir. Il n'était pas obligé de tous les capturer ! De toute façon, d'après un rapide coup d'œil, la Stalgamin avait réussi à en mettre une vingtaine dans les noigrumes. Rien que ça ! Il était sûr que ça plairait à l'Enceinte !_

« Aller ! C'est la dernière marche ! Avant que tout ne soit fini ! »

« Tu sembles très motivé … On dirait même que tu es … exalté. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce mot ? » _demanda Kéran tandis qu'il rigolait un peu. Exalté ? Ça voulait dire heureux ? En liesse ? Sûrement ! Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, peut-être même de son existence, il était heureux !_

« Hum … Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir … simplement de le ressentir. » _murmura l'épée sur un ton un peu démotivé._

_Hum ? Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien pour l'épée. M'enfin, il verrait après ! Pour l'instant, il devait repousser les derniers assauts des Mascaïmans, certains s'étant déjà enfuis._

_C'était terminé ? Les derniers Mascaïmans étaient partis tandis qu'il s'écroulait en arrière, s'asseyant pour reprendre son souffle. La petite Tarsal fit de même alors que la Scrutella s'était couché en première. Hahaha … C'était fini … Vraiment fini … Il pensa à fermer les yeux mais s'arrêta aussitôt, tournant son visage vers la Stalgamin._

« Tu vas bien ? Pas trop de bobo ? » _demanda-t-il en souriant._

« Stalga … Stalgamin … Stal. » _répondit la petite créature, tenant une noigrume dans ses pattes. Ah ? Elle s'approchait de lui, déposant la noigrume._

« Merci bien … Mais pour l'instant, on va se reposer, d'accord ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ces Mascaïmans ? Quand même … Ils étaient nombreux, bien trop nombreux ! »

« Stalgamin … Stal … Stalga … Min … Stalstal … » _murmura faiblement la Stalgamin comme pour bien expliquer qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose. L'adolescent se redressa, la regardant longuement avant de demander :_

« Est-ce que tu es une fille ? Si c'est le cas … Est-ce que tu crois être morte ? »

« Stalgamin. » _souffla la créature cônique, signe qu'elle acquiesçait. Elle se savait déjà morte … au fond d'elle ? C'était plutôt triste dans le fond. Ah, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était un spectre ? Ça lui faisait un peu mal de la voir comme ça. Mais bon, il n'allait pas la capturer. Il ne venait pas de lui sauver la vie pour qu'elle se fasse … Enfin bon … En même temps …_

« Non … Non … C'est mieux de la laisser tranquille. »

« Tu pensais encore à quelque chose de particulièrement stupide, Kéran. » _dit l'épée avec calme alors qu'il se relevait. Il ramassa les noigrumes, remerciant encore la Stalgamin pour tout ce qu'elle avait avant de prendre la parole :_

« Je sais bien … Et je confirme pour une fois tes paroles. Juste que ça m'embête … Et je ne peux pas faire ça, ce ne sont pas mes noigrumes. »

_Pffff. Il poussa un soupir désabusé. Ça ne lui plaisait pas quand ça lui arrivait. Rangeant les noigrumes, il regarda ses deux pokémons avant de les soulever. Il était temps de rentrer, il en avait terminé avec eux et avec cette Stalgamin._

« Aller, au revoir, petite Stalgamin. Essaye de survivre toute seule. » _murmura l'adolescent, déglutissant de gêne. Ca ne lui plaisait pas … pas du tout même._

_Surtout qu'elle commençait à marcher derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'un cri tonitruant se fasse entendre sur le côté. Un arbre fut fauché avant que des griffes ne viennent lacérer le dos de Kéran qui s'écroula au sol. _

« ESCROCO ! » _hurla la créature avant que la Stalgamin ne soit soulevée par … Une sorte de crocodile humanoïde ? C'était quoi ça ? Et puis en même temps, il sentait du sang qui s'écoulait de son dos, ses deux pokémons se libérant de sous son corps. Lala repoussa l'Escroco, libérant la Stalgamin qui fut téléportée à côté de Lili. Kéran poussa un gémissement : ZUT ! C'était visiblement loin d'être terminé !_


	42. Chapitre 42 : Coéquipiers

**Chapitre 42 : Coéquipiers**

« Aie, aie, aie … J'ai le dos en sang, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Hum ? Comment tu vas ? Toujours capable de te battre ? » _demanda l'épée comme si de rien n'était. HEY ! Il venait de se faire griffer le dos par un Escroco ! Il pourrait quand même être un peu plus sympa quoi ! C'était quoi cette blague ?_

« Grmpf … Oui, je suis toujours capable de me battre. Tsss … Vraiment … Tu en as d'autres des questions aussi intelligentes que ça ? » _demanda l'adolescent avec un peu d'ironie._

« Nullement … Mais j'essaie de me mettre à ton niveau et … »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre ! Swar ! J'ai VRAIMENT besoin de toi ! » _s'écria l'adolescent en essayant de garder son calme. Il ne devait pas s'énerver pour rien mais là … Il y avait vraiment un gros problème ! Un très gros problème même !_

« Peut-être qu'en me suppliant … Je verrai alors pour te répondre. »

« … … … Tu te moques de moi ? » _demanda l'adolescent avec un peu de colère. Aucune réponse de l'arme … Elle était plus que sérieuse._

Pfff … Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Ça ne le tentait vraiment pas de faire ceci ! Surtout d'aller … la prier. Et puis encore ? Ce n'était même pas dans ses intentions ! Il allait combattre tout seul ! Il pouvait y arriver ! Il en était sûr ! Hors de question d'utiliser son arme puisqu'elle ne voulait pas l'épauler !

« Espérons que cette masse soit assez utile contre lui … » _dit-il en essayant de se rassurer alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Avec son arme, il allait peut-être tenter de capturer ce pokémon ? Une telle créature, ça allait sûrement faire jaser quelques personnes dans l'Enceinte mais il était sûr que ça plairait à une majorité !_

_Une majorité … Hum … Il n'en était pas forcément sûr mais qu'importe. ALLER ! Il devait se motiver un peu au lieu de penser qu'à de mauvaises choses ! Il se tourna vers ses deux pokémons. Malgré la fatigue, elles étaient prêtes à attaquer et à combattre l'Escroco. Par contre, il y avait autre chose._

« Essaye de t'enfuir, Stalgamin. Je ne suis pas sûr que tout se passe très bien. »

« Stalga ? » _murmura la petite créature avec étonnement. S'enfuir ? Ce n'était pas vraiment dans son intention. Elle n'était pas ainsi. Surtout qu'il combattait pour la sauver en même temps. Elle se positionna à côté des deux autres pokémons._

« Bon … Visiblement, tu es de la partie, je ne vais pas refuser un peu d'aide. Par contre, je ne peux pas te donner d'ordre car je ne sais pas comment tu combats, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu vas devoir te débrouiller toute seule. Tu penses y arriver ? »

« Stal … Stalga … Stalgamin min min. » _répondit la créature conique avant de créer un petit pic de glace qu'elle envoya en direction de l'Escroco. Celui-ci se le prit de plein fouet, poussant un hurlement de colère avant de présenter ses griffes. Tiens … D'ailleurs …_

_Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. C'était une créature ténébreuse non ? Elle devrait quand même être capable de parler, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ne s'adressait-elle pas à lui ? Peut-être qu'il y avait encore autre chose derrière toute cette histoire._

« Pourquoi l'Escroco ne peut pas s'exprimer ? Tous les pokémons spectres et ténébreux ne peuvent pas parler normalement ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre à ce sujet. Si tu penses qu'apprendre la diction humaine est aussi simple que ça, ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut des années à un enfant humain pour apprendre à parler convenablement. Ici … C'est pareil dans ce cas. »

Dans ce cas ? Hum … Donc, il devait comprendre que les pokémons ne pouvaient pas apprendre la diction humaine aussi facilement que ça ? Qu'il fallait plusieurs années quand même ? Bizarre … Enfin, un spectre et une créature ténébreuse étaient des créatures qui avaient déjà vécu auparavant non ? Alors, ils ne pouvaient pas …

_AHHH ! Il roula sur le côté, évitant l'attaque de l'Escroco qui consistait tout simplement à essayer de lui déchiqueter le bras. RIEN QUE CA ! Il aurait pu y perdre un membre avec cette bêtise ! Lili tenta de frapper l'Escroco de toutes ses forces mais le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté. Le coup le frappa … très bien même … horriblement bien … Le pokémon poussa un hurlement de douleur._

« ESCRO ! ESCROCO ! COCO ! ES … ESCROCO ! »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le pokémon semblait être devenu bien plus dangereux. D'un coup de poing, il envoya Lili contre un arbre, celle-ci se retrouvant violemment sonnée, étant dans l'incapacité de se combattre pour le moment. Aie, aie, aie !_

« LALA ! Protège donc ta sœur ! Stalgamin, fais attention à toi car tu vas venir … »

« Arrêtes donc de parler pendant un combat. » _coupa sèchement la voix de l'arme._

_Pas de sa faute s'il devait donner quelques consignes ! Et puis bon, si l'épée était plus décidée à venir l'aider, ça aurait été bien plus simple. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas compter sur elle ! Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de toute façon avec cette arme ! Tsss ! Vraiment, ça l'énervait des fois de ne pas pouvoir compter sur les autres._

« … … … Fais attention à Lala. » _murmura l'arme une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ça ? A force de réfléchir et de regarder autour de lui, il ne se focalisait plus sur le combat ! Et voilà que l'Escroco avait complètement disparu ! ZUT ET ZUT !_

_Il venait de creuser un tunnel mais il ne savait pas où l'Escroco se trouvait. Attendez … Swar venait de dire de faire attention à Lala ! CA VOULAIT DIRE QU'IL FONCAIT VERS ELLE ! Mais aussi sa sœur ! Il courut en leur direction, agrippant les deux pokémons avant de rouler sur le côté, juste à temps avant que la tête de l'Escroco ne sorte, déchiquetant une partie d'un tronc d'arbre qui s'écroula en arrière, faisant trembler le sol._

« Stalgamin ! » _s'écria la créature conique avant cracher plusieurs pics de glace en direction de l'Escroco. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle, fou de rage. _

_NON ! Hors de question de laisser la petite créature se mettre encore plus en danger ! Il déposa ses deux pokémons contre un arbre, courant vers l'Escroco tout en criant pour qu'il se retourne vers lui. La créature bipède ne sembla pas pour autant vouloir changer de cible. Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas envisager la capture de ce pokémon … Simplement la mort._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas m'aider, Swar hein ?! »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques instants ? »

_Qu'il valait mieux se taire mais avec lui comme compagnon, ça ne servait à rien du tout ! Comme si l'arme avait lu dans ses pensées, une aura noire se forma autour de son épée, son bras droit venant tracer une entaille le long du ventre de l'Escroco. Du sang s'en écoula, la créature passant une patte sur sa blessure._

« Swar … Est-ce que tu viens de … » _commença à demander l'adolescent avant que son bras ne bouge tout seul à cause de la lame, celle-ci se plaçant sous sa gorge._ « D'accord ! D'accord ! J'ai compris ! Je ne poserai pas de questions ! C'est bon, c'est bon ! »

« Tant mieux alors … pour toi. » _dit sèchement l'épée alors que l'adolescent se rapprochait de la Stalgamin pour la soulever et la mettre ailleurs._

Si Swar avait décidé de l'aider alors, il valait mieux éviter des blessures alliées à cause d'un mauvais mouvement de l'arme, c'était bien ce qu'avait dit son entraîneur non ? Quand il frappait des mannequins il y avait encore quelques jours.

_Des griffes arrivèrent à sa hauteur, l'épée venant parer le coup. Dommage que la puissance fut telle qu'il fut envoyé contre un arbre, un craquement se faisant entendre. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand, essayant de crier sans que pour autant un mot ne sorte de ses lèvres._

« … … … Kéran. Ton dos n'est pas brisé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. »

« Mais mais mais … Ca fait terriblement mal … J'ai dû me casser quelque chose. Mon dos me fait affreusement mal et … »

« Arrête tes bêtises. Le craquement que tu as entendu est celui de l'écorce de l'arbre. Tu es tout simplement un imbécile, Kéran mais … Je te le répète sans cesse. » _reprit en soupirant la voix issue de l'épée, mais avec une petite pointe d'amusement tendre._

« Hein ? Mon dos ? Euh … L'écorce ? C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, c'est … »

« Roule sur le côté ! » _cria l'arme, l'adolescent s'exécutant aussitôt alors que la mâchoire de l'Escroco venait mordre le tronc là où sa tête se trouvait encore quelques minutes avant._

« … Merci réellement, Swar. Sans toi, je n'aurai plus eu de tête …. »

_Bien sûr. C'était pour cela qu'il était là de toute façon. Si un jour, il décidait de posséder le corps de Kéran, il valait mieux qu'il soit en entier. Néanmoins, cet imbécile ne comprenait toujours pas qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger car cela était nécessaire … Et voilà pourquoi il était toujours là. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre.  
_

« Maintenant, tu te débarrasses de lui car j'en ai assez, Kéran. »

« Aucun souci, Swar ! Mais essaies juste de me guider un peu. Si on peut le faire s'évanouir ou je ne sais quoi … Ca aiderait pas mal entre nous. »

_Encore de l'aide ? Il ne demandait que ça. D'ailleurs, lui qui voulait se vanter de se débrouiller seul, il avait terriblement besoin de son arme possédée. Enfin bon, il valait mieux ne pas faire la remarque sinon l'adolescent risquait d'être terriblement déçu._

_Et pour l'heure, il y avait cet Escroco. Lili s'était réveillée, se retirant de son inconscience mais surtout folle de rage d'après ce que pouvait voir Kéran. Elle poussa des petits cris de colère, se téléportant avant de donner des coups de poing glacés à l'Escroco. Dès que celui-ci tentait de s'en prendre à elle, elle se téléportait une nouvelle fois pour le frapper sur une autre partie du corps et ainsi de suite, sans même qu'il ne puisse se défendre._

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'aurai pas à m'en occuper ? » _murmura Kéran._

« A cette allure, elle va être plus qu'épuisée mais l'Escroco ne peut pas faire grand-chose s'il n'arrive pas à la toucher. »

« Je vois … Mais on reste sur nos gardes au cas où ? Car je suis inquiet pour elle. » _chuchota l'adolescent une nouvelle fois, regardant la Stalgamin et Lala. Les deux étaient quand même exténuées elles aussi. A croire qu'ils combattaient tous depuis des heures._

… … … _Pauvre Escroco. Il était tombé sur une folle. Il le voyait parfaitement que la Tarsal n'était pas n'importe quelle Tarsal. Non pas à cause de sa chevelure ou de sa corne … Mais bon … Il avait quand même un peu mal pour l'adversaire de Lili. D'ailleurs, il valait mieux arrêter les frais. Puisque l'Escroco s'épuisait en tentant de combattre la Tarsal, il passa derrière le crocodile humanoïde avant de lui donner un puissant coup de masse sur le derrière du crâne. Il y avait mis plus de force que d'habitude car il n'était pas sûr qu'un coup aussi léger que celui utilisé pour les Mascaïmans soit efficace._

« Escro … co. » _dit la créature avant de s'écrouler au sol. Aussitôt, il prit l'une des noigrumes restantes avant de la jeter sur l'Escroco. La sphère ne bougea même pas, le pokémon se retrouvant capturé avec facilité._

« Et voilà une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, on va pouvoir essayer de trouver un petit coin pour se reposer. Je voudrai bien que l'on rentre tout de suite mais … Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on soit en état de bouger. »

« Tarsal, Tar, Tar. » _annonça la Tarsal en venant se téléporter une nouvelle fois mais pour finir dans les bras de Kéran. Celui-ci avait déjà rangé son arme, invitant Lala à faire la même chose que sa jumelle.  
_

_Il avait réussi … pas parfaitement, loin de là même mais … Il avait réussi. Ah … Il avait du mal à le croire mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Tant mieux … C'était une bonne chose … Enfin à ses yeux … Avec les noigrumes remplies dans son sac, il n'y avait plus à avoir peur que la mission soit un échec. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas une noigrume à lui ?_

_Si cela avait été le cas … Si cela avait été le cas … Pfff … Et puis bon, ça serait bête car la Stalgamin pouvait être une future ennemie plus tard. Ce n'était pas bon … Mais en même temps, sauver la vie d'une pokémon, c'est ce qu'il avait fait avec les deux jumelles dans ses bras hein ? Alors bon …  
_

« Swar … J'aime pas ne pas avoir le choix. » _marmonna l'adolescent._

« Comme beaucoup de monde lorsqu'ils sont acculés. C'est ainsi que ça se passe dans le monde des adultes, Kéran. Des fois, les choix que nous sommes obligés de faire ne sont guère plaisants. Maintenant, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu t'éloignes sinon, tu risquerais de commettre une bêtise que tu regretterais plus tard. »

_Oui mais bon … Ce genre de bêtises, sur le moment, ce n'était pas si … bête justement non ? Du genre, quand il avait emmené Katérina dans l'Enceinte, cela avait été une folie … Car elle avait souvent montré qu'elle n'était pas si gentille et amicale envers lui. Et pourtant, il avait beaucoup apprécié cet instant._

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi compliqué ? Je sais ce que je vais faire ! »

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Tu ne pourras m'en vouloir de t'avoir mis en garde. Tu vas commettre une horrible chose … Car tu n'auras jamais le cœur à cela. »

_A cela ? De quoi est-ce que parlait l'arme ? Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que porter trois pokémon allait être très lourd. Il vint s'accroupir, souriant à la Stalgamin en lui disant de venir sauter dans ses bras. Il y avait quand même un peu de place pour elle aussi. La Stalgamin fut téléportée par la Tarsal, visiblement peu gênée d'avoir une nouvelle compagne puisque Kéran l'avait décidé de la sorte._

_Un arbre … Deux arbres … Trois arbres … Il comptait les arbres, se disant que cela lui permettrait de mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et ce qui venait de passer. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire attaquer une nouvelle fois. Un coin bien tranquille … bien trop tranquille … Il n'était pas loin d'une route de toute façon d'après ce qu'il voyait. C'était donc une bonne chose. Il se logea entre les racines d'un arbre._

« On se repose maintenant les enfants. »

« … … … Je t'aurai mis en garde, Kéran. » _souffla l'arme alors que l'adolescent avait déjà fermé les yeux, cherchant un sommeil bien mérité. Il ne tarda pas à s'assoupir, les trois pokémons s'endormant bien plus rapidement que lui._

… … … Ah … … … Une première mission en solitaire … sans personne d'autre. C'était une réussite, une vraie réussite. Enfin, une bonne réussite. Oui … C'est ce qu'il pensait, enfin, ce qu'il croyait. Après, il n'était pas sûr que …

« Tiens donc, le moche qui dort dans les bois. »

_Avec lenteur, il rouvrit ses yeux, remarquant Katérina qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire, les yeux mi-clos. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là ? Attendez … Elle … Elle avait tué les pokémons de Sélia ! C'était peut-être son tour ! Il perdit son sourire._


	43. Chapitre 43 : Un acte de bonté

**Chapitre 43 : Un acte de bonté**

« Katérina ? Qu'est-ce que … tu fais là ? »

_Il avait posé une question toute simple et banale, pour éviter les ennuis. Il ne savait pas la raison qui poussait l'adolescente à être en face de lui mais il savait tout simplement que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, c'était aussi simple que ça._

« Hum ? Je vais essayer de te laisser deviner et … »

« Tu ne les tueras pas, c'est bien compris ? » _dit-il aussitôt avec colère, voyant les trois pokémons qui commençaient à se réveiller. Il rappela aussitôt Lili et Lala dans ses noigrumes, serrant la Stalgamin contre lui alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Et surtout ce que tu viens de dire ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu … Mais je suis peut-être sourde, faudrait que j'arrête la branlette. »

« … … … Stopper la branlette. Enfin non, ce n'est pas ça qui compte. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu fasses de mal à mes pokémons comme tu as tué ceux de Sélia ! »

« Ah ? C'est juste pour ça que tu t'inquiètes ? T'es vraiment qu'un gamin dans le fond. M'enfin, un gamin un peu spécial. » _dit Katérina en émettant un grand rire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux. Gloups … Mais pourtant, il gardait la Stalgamin contre lui._

« J'ai mes raisons de m'inquiéter, Katérina. On ne sait jamais comment te prendre ! »

« Par derrière ou par devant … Y a plusieurs façons pour prendre une femme, Kéran. Tu devrais le … Ah non, j'ai oublié, t'est toujours puceau. Faudrait vraiment te tirer une femme avec ta nouille un de ces jours hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? Pourtant, je la trouve bien fameuse, moi. »

« … … … Je préférai ne même pas en parler, Katérina. » _marmonna l'adolescent._

« Bon … Maintenant, on a fini de parler comme deux gonzesses. »

_Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Il tenta de se redresser, recouvrant complètement la Stalgamin de ses bras avant que pourtant, il ne se prenne un coup de pied dans Katérina dans le ventre, le faisant crier de douleur et lâcher la pokémon._

« Toi … Tu ne bouges pas si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes, c'est compris ? » _dit Katérina en se tournant vers la Stalgamin, plantant ses deux lames juste à côté de la petite créature, qui pourtant, ne semblait du tout impressionnée. Kéran poussa un gémissement de douleur, tentant de se relever avant de se retrouver allongé sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui faire ? Pas devant la Stalgamin ! Il avait déjà peur des tortures qu'elle … _

« Bon … J'ai pu voir ton combat contre l'Escroco … Y avait aussi l'autre d'ailleurs mais celui de l'Escroco était quand même plus intéressant. Et merde ! Je me suis trompée de côté. Aller zou ! Dégage et montre-moi ton dos ! » _annonça l'adolescente en petite tenue avant lui donner un coup de pied dans les hanches pour le faire rouler sur le côté._

_Aie, aie, aie ! Elle voulait faire quoi ? Il se retourna, du moins, il n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Couché sur le ventre, il se laissa faire avec un peu d'appréhension. La Stalgamin voulut réagir mais ne fit rien du tout au final._

« AH ! Mais c'est froid ! » _s'écria l'adolescent en sentant quelque chose qui se posait sur son dos. C'était terriblement froid même ! C'était quoi ? Brrrr ! Ça lui faisait mal ! Enfin non … Pas mal ! Mais plutôt, il trembla sur le moment._

« Oh mais t'arrête un peu ! C'est un onguent fait maison pour les plaies ! Ca va se refermer bien rapidement … Il n'y a pas été de main mort on dirait cet Escroco. Et si tu as froid encore après, on ira se réchauffer tous les deux, ça te dit ? »

… … … _Il devait vraiment répondre à ça ? Car bon … Euh … Voilà, la situation n'était pas déplaisante et pour une fois que Katérina se montrait sympathique réellement envers lui, il n'allait pas l'empêcher de continuer. Mais en même temps, comment dire, euh … Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette marque d'affection, si on pouvait dire ça, de Katérina.  
_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me soignes ? » _osa-t-il demander finalement._

« Tsss ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmenée dans ta chambre ? A part avec l'idée de me tringler hein ? Voilà, t'as ta réponse. » _répondit-elle avant de lui donner une claque dans le dos. AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Ça faisait mal sur le coup !_

« Ouille, ouille, ouille ! Ah, c'est froid ! Et ça faisait mal ! Mais enfin … Merci pour ce que tu viens de faire, c'est très sympathique de ta part, Katérina. »

« Hum ? T'y habitues pas trop non plus … »

_Hahaha … Il aurait aimé rire mais il ne se sentait pas la force. Il était trop fatigué … Comme si de rien n'était, l'adolescente vint s'asseoir sur son dos tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Maintenant, il était sûr d'une chose, il pouvait se reposer sans aucun problème._

« T'avise pas de dormir pendant que je suis là si tu tiens à tes couilles, c'est clair ? »

« Gloups … D'accord, le message est bien passé … Mais ça va ? Tu es bien installée ? »

« Peut mieux faire … Ca glisse. » _marmonna l'adolescente avant de bouger ses fesses sur son dos comme pour lui confirmer ses dires._

Ah … Quand même … Qu'est-ce qu'elle était spéciale cette Katérina. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire avec elle. Un peu comme avec Swar en fin de compte non ? Les deux « personnes » étaient très difficiles à comprendre. Mais est-ce que c'était une mauvaise chose ? Il n'en était pas sûr, loin de là même.

« Tu as pu voir mon combat contre l'Escroco alors ? Mais alors … Tu as pu voir aussi mes deux pokémons si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était la première fois que je voyais les deux gamines. Je tiens à te rappeler que tu m'as vue y a pas très longtemps. BORDEL ! Faut que je te fasse une pipe pour que tu te souviennes de moi ou quoi ? »

_Hahaha … Il rigola faiblement. Elle était toujours aussi vulgaire mais bon, c'est ce qui faisait le charme de l'adolescente, il le savait parfaitement. Il était bien … dans cette position. Peut-être qu'il acceptait enfin son statut de masochiste grâce à Katérina._

« Enfin euh … Tu en as pensé quoi du combat ? Ca allait ou … »

« Oh le petit Kéran veut savoir s'il a fait du bon boulot ? Mais c'est un gentil petit Kéran, ça. » _répondit l'adolescente avec ironie, caressant son crâne comme on le ferait à un Caninos. Pfff, pas moyen d'être sérieux avec elle pour le moment.  
_

_Mais bon, ça ne le gênait pas de se laisser caresser les cheveux pas Katérina. Ça lui plaisait bien, alors pourquoi refuser ça hein ? Ce n'était pas monstrueux que d'accepter une telle chose. Par contre, il restait quand même un peu endolori à force de supporter le poids de l'adolescente. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas pris ses lames avec elle._

« Mouais … Je pourrais dire que c'était passable. Dès le début, tu t'es quand même planté. Tu pensais la victoire acquise après les Mascaïmans mais au final, tu n'as pas prêté attention à ton dos. Imagine que l'Escroco aurait décidé de te déchiqueter une partie de la hanche avec ses crocs ? Tu as eu de la chance de finir qu'avec une simple lacération. »

« … … …. Je vois. Merci d'être honnête avec moi, Katérina. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux gris tandis qu'elle haussait les épaules, restant assise sur lui._

« Je fais que dire la vérité. C'est à toi de l'accepter et de l'assumer. Je ne peux pas le faire à ta place de toute façon alors bon … Tant que tu comprends, ça me va. »

« Je comprends parfaitement, Katérina, je comprends parfaitement. C'était bien et passable en même temps, ce n'était pas excellent. Par contre … Euh … Tu es venue m'observer encore une fois ? Je remarque que ça commence à faire beaucoup de fois que je te vois et … »

« Oh mais pour qui il se prend, le petit Kéran ? Pour quelqu'un d'important ? Il est temps d'aller lui briser les bourses. ALLER ! Montre-moi où sont tes couilles que je te les serre ! »

_HEIN ? QUOI ? Hors de question ! Il tenait à ses bijoux de famille ! Il commença à gesticuler tandis que Katérina plaçait ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils roulèrent plusieurs fois sur le côté, l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, elle-même assise au niveau de l'entrejambe de l'adolescent. Elle eut un grand sourire mutin avant de souffler :_

« Et bien … Si un jour, on doit baiser ensemble, on voit tout de suite qui domine. »

« … … … Je n'aurai pas utilisé ce terme, Katérina. Et puis ce jour ne risque pas d'arriver. »

« Si un jour, je dois te violer … Tu préfères ce terme ? » _demanda-t-elle en émettant un rire tonitruant alors qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ses paroles._

« Euh … Je préfère m'abstenir de répondre si possible. »

« Tu fais bien car tu risquerais de regretter ces paroles. » _conclut l'adolescente avant de se coucher sur lui, frottant son corps contre le sien pour le provoquer. _

_Il se laissa faire, poussant juste quelques petits gémissements avant qu'elle ne s'arrête. Elle le regarda avec suspicion, l'adolescent ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour éviter de l'observer. Hein ? C'était quoi … _

« Tu mattes mes seins ou je rêve ? » _dit-elle avec amusement, l'adolescent hochant la tête négativement. Il n'oserait pas du tout !_

« C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de voir une sphère qui ressemble … »

« Ça s'appelle des seins. Si t'es gentil, un jour, je te montrerai les miens. Mais pour ça, vas vraiment falloir que tu te payes une pute car bon, les petits puceaux, je n'aime pas me les taper comme ça … Ils n'ont aucune expérience. »

_Ah … Il arrêta de sourire, détournant le regard. Hum … C'était vrai qu'en l'apercevant … Mais pas seulement … Enfin bref … Ce n'était pas très important de toute façon à la base. Il haussa les épaules tandis qu'elle se relevait, tournant son visage vers la Stalgamin._

« Pfff … Voilà pourquoi j'étais venue … Tiens, attrape-ça, Kéran. »

_Gloups … Elle plaça une main dans le décolleté de sa tenue qui couvrait bien peu son corps avant d'en sortir une noigrume de couleur blanche … Totalement blanche … Une noigrume ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec ça ? Elle lui envoya sur le front, reprenant la parole :_

« Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être la capturer … Enfin, c'est à toi de voir. Moi, j'en ai assez fait et vue pour aujourd'hui, je compte … »

« Katérina ? Tu n'as pas de pokémons, toi ? » _demanda l'adolescent tandis qu'elle fit un petit sourire carnassier mais un peu triste :_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça … Je peux facilement me débrouiller toute seule contrairement à toi. Profite de ce que je t'ai donné si tu as envie de garder cette future spectre avec toi. »

_Hein ? Elle allait faire quoi ? Elle allait s'en aller sans même le saluer ? Il la regarda partir, un peu étonné sur le coup. Il observa ensuite la sphère blanche, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Euh … Une noigrume … Une véritable noigrume rien qu'à lui ? Mais pour la Stalgamin ? Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle veuille … D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien fait depuis l'arrivée de Katérina. Brrr … Katérina, toujours impossible à comprendre cette fille._

« Stalgamin ? Est-ce que tu veux … Enfin, c'est à toi de décider. »

« Stalgamin ? Stalga … Stalgamin … Stal stal … minmin. »

« Tu es d'accord donc ? Ca ne te dérange pas ? Et ne t'en fait pas … Même si je vais aller dans un endroit affreux pour les créatures comme toi, les autres ne te toucheront pas … et moi non plus hein ? » _murmura l'adolescent, se mettant à genoux tout en tendant la main contenant la noigrume. La créature tapota sur la sphère, se retrouvant à l'intérieur comme si de rien n'était tandis qu'il semblait soulagé. Au moins, maintenant, il n'aurait plus de questions à se poser à ce sujet … s'il devait récupérer la Stalgamin ou non. Cette fois-ci, c'était tout bon pour lui. Tant mieux alors … Il se sentait … si bien._

_Mais bon … Maintenant, il avait plusieurs pokémons … Enfin, une troisième pokémon. Avec ça, ça devrait aller quand même plus facilement … Enfin, il l'espérait. Il n'en était jamais réellement sûr. Il ne savait même pas ce que les autres allaient dire au sujet de la Stalgamin._

« Bon, dépêchez-vous les gars ! Il paraitrait qu'il y a un souci avec le petit nouveau et sa première mission de capture de pokémons. »

_Une voix sur le côté ? Il se dirigea vers l'origine de la voix, remarquant rapidement trois personnes … qui faisaient partie de l'Enceinte ? Même s'il ne connaissait pas tout le monde, les paroles étaient tournées vers lui, il le savait parfaitement._

« Euh … Je suis là, les gens. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus me chercher ? » _demanda-t-il alors qu'il allait plutôt bien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait … Peut-être que son corps pensait le contraire ? Non même pas … Ce que Katérina lui avait mis dans le dos était sacrément efficace contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire._

« On a entendu dire que tu avais des problèmes … Comme quoi tu t'étais fait attaquer par des Mascaïmans et un Escroco. On est venu aussitôt car c'était peut-être trop … » _dit l'un des hommes alors qu'il hochait la tête négativement. Il ouvrit son sac, montrant les nombreuses noigrumes qui étaient remplies maintenant._

« Euh … J'ai eu un peu de mal mais ça s'est bien terminé. Vous n'aviez pas à vous en faire. Par contre, qui vous a prévenu ? Car je ne crois pas … »

« Impossible à savoir … On sait juste que c'était une femme d'après sa voix. T'as peut-être un ange gardien qui veille sur toi ? Enfin … Ce n'est pas le temps de parler de ce genre de trucs. Bon … T'en as récupéré combien ? »

« Euh … Une vingtaine je dirai et l'Escroco. » _dit-il, un peu étonné.  
_

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Quelques murmures se firent entendre, les personnes se regardant entre elles sans lui adresser la parole. Finalement, après quelques secondes, ils lui demandèrent de les suivre tandis qu'ils rentraient dans l'Enceinte._

« D'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas que deux noigrumes à la base ? » _demanda l'un des hommes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment._

« Euh … Si … J'ai capturé une pokémon avec l'unique noigrume que je possédais à la base. Ça me permettra d'en avoir plus pour les missions. » _dit-il en mentant un peu sur l'origine de la sphère mais aussi en ne précisant pas quel pokémon était à l'intérieur._

« Hum … D'accord, si c'est un spectre ou alors l'un des Mascaïmans, vas falloir le … « dresser » hein ? Enfin, t'es au courant de comment ça se passe ici. »

« Gloups … Oui … Je sais parfaitement, merci. » _bredouilla l'adolescent._

_Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Autant sur des pokémons maléfiques, il ne le ferait pas non plus mais ça ne le gênait pas que d'autres le fassent. Autant pour la Stalgamin, il en était hors de question. Il n'allait pas torturer une créature qu'il venait de sauver !_


	44. Chapitre 44 : Comme les autres

**Chapitre 44 : Comme les autres**

« Dorénavant, tu t'appelleras Sarène, d'accord ? » _dit l'adolescent alors que la Stalgamin poussait un petit cri pour confirmer ses dires. Tant mieux si elle acceptait son nom car elle allait devoir le porter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie … ou de sa non-vie d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Après, entre tout ça … Il n'était jamais réellement sûr de tout ce qui se passait._

« Et voilà … Tu as commis la pire des bêtises … et encore une fois, elle fut engendrée au départ par cette stupide adolescente habillée comme une catin. » _annonça l'épée tandis que la Stalgamin se tournait vers elle Elle s'approcha de l'arme, commençant à la soulever de ses petites pattes tout en poussant des petits cris de joie._

« Ohla ! Attention à cette épée, Sarène, elle est plus que dangereuse ! _» s'écria Kéran avant de récupérer l'arme, chuchotant à celle-ci :_ « Je crois que Sarène et moi allons bien nous entendre si elle décide de te rendre la vie dure. »

« Espèce de petit effronté … Tu me le payeras … Elle n'a pas intérêt à poser ses pattes sur moi, est-ce bien compris, Kéran ? Je ne serai plus gentil très longtemps. »

« Bien entendu, Sarène ne pensait à rien de mal en ce qui te concerne. Ça doit être la première fois qu'elle voit un objet qui parle vulgairement. » _répondit l'adolescent, soulevant la petite Stalgamin alors qu'il se couchait sur son lit._

_Dire que c'était une mission accomplie ! Sa première mission avait été couronnée de succès ! Rien que ça ! Hahaha ! Quelle bonne nouvelle quand même … Quelle très bonne nouvelle même. Il était content du résultat … Plus que content même. Enfin, ce qui le rendait moins heureux, c'est quand même ce que les autres s'étaient imaginé par rapport à la Stalgamin._

Ils lui avaient demandé de se préparer très prochainement. Même si elle n'était pas encore un spectre, elle allait servir comme les autres. Il arrêta de sourire, ne soulevant plus la Stalgamin avant de le serrer contre son cœur. Elle comme ses deux autres pokémons, il était hors de question de blesser Sarène.  


_Pfff … C'était vraiment compliqué toute cette histoire. Il le savait parfaitement mais bon … Il aurait aimé que ça se passe toujours autrement quoi. Mais bon ! Grâce à l'Enceinte, il avait quand même deux pokémons ! Et puis, Katérina … Katérina … Elle avait quand même bien voulut lui offrir une noigrume, ce qui coûtait horriblement cher, il tenait à se le rappeler. Où est-ce qu'elle l'avait trouvée ? Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle l'avait volée ? Tant que ce n'était pas à une personne pauvre … M'enfin, il ne voyait pas Katérina comme monstre, enfin, contrairement à la première impression qu'elle donnait, bien entendu._

« BON ! Toute façon, ce n'est pas très grave hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, petite Stalgamin ? On s'en fiche, non ? Ce que les autres pensent, ce n'est pas important. Je ne chercherai pas à te faire mal si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Stalga ! Stal … Stalgamin. Stalga … Kéran ! »

_Il recula aussitôt, plus que surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas rêvé hein ? Hein ? Ou alors Sarène venait de prononcer son nom ! C'était quoi ça ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ah si ! Ça l'était mais pas aussi rapidement ! C'était une future spectre !_

« Euh … Moi, c'est bien Kéran et toi, c'est Sarène. Dis voir … Sarène ? »

« Sa… Stalgamin ! » _répondit le pokémon conique._

_Il poussa un soupir amusé. Bien entendu, c'était juste un cas très rare, presque au hasard … Mais il devait avouer que ça aurait été drôle … et en même temps sympathique d'avoir une autre personne avec qui parler. Mais surtout ne pas se disputer bien entendu ! C'était pas du tout ce dont il avait envie avec elle, loin de là même !_

_Mais bon … Avant tout ça, il voulait être convaincu d'une chose dont il n'était pas forcément sûr. Il sortit ses deux noigrumes, faisant apparaître Lili et Lala. Il était temps de faire des présentations bien plus correctes pour les trois pokémons et pour ça, il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions ! Il vint dire avec douceur :_

« Lili … Lala … Je tiens à vous présenter Sarène, votre nouvelle amie. Dorénavant, elle sera avec nous. Je tiens à vous demander d'être très gentilles avec elle. Même si c'est une future spectre, ce n'est pas une ennemie, c'est bien compris ? »

« Tar … Tarsal. » _marmonna Lili, détournant un peu le regard tandis que la Scrutella faisant de même en bredouillant quelque chose._

« Pathétiques … Elles arrivent à être jalouses de la nouvelle arrivante alors qu'elle n'a encore rien fait. Vraiment, tes pokémons sont aussi inutiles que toi, Kéran. » _dit l'épée tandis qu'il grognait pour lui répondre. Il n'allait même pas chercher à se disputer avec elle. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de réactions futiles de la part de son arme._

« C'est vrai que vous êtes jalouses ? Lili ? Lala ? » _demanda l'adolescent, espérant que ses deux pokémons allaient lui répondre._

« Scru … Scrutella ... Scru scrut … » _répondit la Scrutella avant de baisser la tête. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie contrairement à ce que disait l'épée, c'était plus de l'inquiétude qu'il passe moins de temps avec elle et sa sœur._

Même s'il ne comprenait pas les paroles de ses pokémons, il pouvait au moins deviner qu'elles semblaient plus tristes qu'autre chose. C'était le plus facile à savoir. Avec un sourire, il vint les prendre dans ses bras ainsi que la Stalgamin, leur disant qu'il allait les apprécier chacune comme les autres. C'était bien simple, aucune différence.

« Maintenant, nous allons tous manger à la cantine non ? Vous n'avez pas un petit creux ? Tu en penses quoi Lili ? Tu as faim ? »

« Taaaaarsal ! Tarsal ! _» répondit la Tarsal aux cheveux bleus avec un grand sourire._

_Hahaha … Il en était sûr et certain. Ce n'était encore que des enfants, c'était pour cela qu'elles comprenaient facilement. Enfin … Ce genre de choses. Et surtout qu'il pouvait deviner facilement ce qu'elles pensaient. D'ailleurs, trois pokémons féminines, il n'avait jamais autant été entouré par des filles depuis … jamais en fait._

« Tu me répugnes, Kéran. La perversité se lit sur ton visage. »

_Pfff ! Encore une fois, l'arme racontait n'importe quoi pour ne pas changer. Lui ? Pervers ? Et puis quoi encore. Bon ! Avec ses trois pokémons dans ses mains, il quitta la chambre, laissant Swar tout seul puisque c'est ainsi qu'il le désirait._

« Voilà … Installez-vous devant moi pendant que je vais chercher de quoi manger. Vous protégez Sarène en attendant hein ? »

« Stalga ! » _marmonna le pokémon conique, montrant par là qu'elle n'était pas une enfant contrairement aux autres. Enfin, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être chaperonnée. Puis elle regarda les personnes et les pokémons autour d'elle et comprit où voulait en venir Kéran._

_D'accord … D'accord, elle allait être très discrète. Comme amusées, les deux pokémons psychiques vinrent l'entourer puis l'enlacer. Hors de question que quelqu'un ne lui fasse du mal pendant qu'il allait prendre un plateau puis de la nourriture. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, demandant à Lala :_

« Alors ? Ça s'est passé sans aucun problème ? Personne n'est venu vous embêter ? »

« Scrutella !Scru scru ! Scrutella lala. » _dit Lala en désignant Lili et Sarène qui s'amusaient toutes les deux comme si de rien n'était._

Elle venait rapidement de se trouver une bonne amie. C'était plaisant pour lui. Il aurait beaucoup moins à s'inquiéter pour la Stalgamin. BON ! Il était temps de les nourrir toutes les trois ! Il commença à servir les pokémons, remarquant les regards des autres membres de l'Enceinte. Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème ou quoi ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux et mangez tranquillement, d'accord ? »

_Si vraiment, ça les gênait qu'il soit avec ses pokémons, tant pis. Il commença à manger, observant ses trois pokémons. Lili comme Lala n'hésitaient pas à en donner un peu à la Stalgamin et inversement. C'était quoi le souci d'être ami avec une future spectre ? Si on s'en occupait bien, elle ne poserait pas de problèmes, c'est tout._

« Pfff … Sinon, c'est juste chercher des ennuis comme ça. » _marmonna t-il._

_Ca ne lui plaisait pas ces regards. C'est tout … Vraiment tout. Pourtant, pour bien montrer que même si ça ne convenait pas aux autres, lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il passa une main sur le sommet du crâne de la Stalgamin pour la caresser._

_Voilà … Et si ça ne plaisait pas … Alors tant pis ! Il se permit même de donner à manger à ses pokémons, une par une, privilégiant aucune par rapport aux autres. La Stalgamin était comme les autres … Une pokémon normale … comme les autres. Qu'ils essayent de se rentrer ça en tête ! Tous les pokémons spectres et ténébreux n'étaient pas monstrueux._

« Même cet idiot de Swar n'est pas un monstre. »

« Tarsal ? Tar tar ? Sal ? Tarsal ? » _demanda Lili, un peu étonnée des paroles de son dresseur. Celui-ci n'eut qu'un sourire, caressant une nouvelle la petite créature mais sur sa corne. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, il était là pour les trois pokémons._

_Ils terminèrent de manger, l'adolescent remettant les restes sur le plateau avant de l'emmener sur les autres plateaux. Il revint vers ses trois pokémons, les prenant dans ses bras avant de quitter la cantine. Direction la chambre pour aller digérer un peu tout ça ! Il pénétra dans sa chambre, déposant ses trois pokémons sur le lit, chacune venant se coucher ou tenter de le faire dans le cas la Stalgamin qui ne fit que rouler sur le lit._

« Scru scru scru ! » _dit en rigolant Lala alors que Lili commençait à pousser Sarène sur le lit, continuant de la faire rouler sur le matelas._

« Il suffit vraiment de si peu pour amuser des enfants … Ça me fait penser que je ne m'amusais pas beaucoup après mes dix ans. » _souffla l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés._

« Et voilà le moment où tu vas te rappeler tous les mauvais souvenirs que tu avais dans ton enfance. Désolé, je n'ai pas de visage, je ne peux pas pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps qui est contenu dans une épée. »

« … Ah … Ah … Ah … Merci bien de ta remarque très utile, Swar. Mais regarde-les … enfin si tu peux. Elles ne sont pas mignonnes toutes les trois ? Tu sais … Swar, les autres membres de l'Enceinte m'ont regardé étrangement aujourd'hui. »

« Hum ? Ça me parait normal … Je suis sûr que tu as été très gentil et tendre avec ta Stalgamin. Je ne peux pas me tromper à ce sujet en vue de ton caractère absurde. »

« C'est le cas … Enfin, mon caractère n'est pas absurde ! Mais bref, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir apprécier que je considère Sarène comme Lili et Lala. Pour eux, les pokémons ténébreux et spectraux sont forcément des monstres sanguinaires que l'on doit éliminer. »

« Hum … Ce qui est véridique dans la majorité des cas. »

« Oui mais regarde Sarène … Elle ne pose aucun problème. Elle ne me dérange pas, elle m'a aidé à combattre cet Escroco après que je lui ai sauvée la vie et elle n'est pas belliqueuse du tout. Entre nous, la plus violente des trois, c'est Lili. »

« Tarsal ? » _demanda la petite créature à la chevelure bleue, se tournant vers Kéran en ayant entendu son nom. L'adolescent lui fit un grand sourire pour lui répondre que ce n'est pas bien important tandis que Swar reprenait la parole :_

« Tu vas le regretter bien assez tôt, Kéran. Ce que tu as fait ne plait guère à tout le monde. C'est comme si tu décidais de rentrer dans la Sainte Alliance, accompagné par cette Stalgamin … Tu risques de te faire tuer sur place. »

« Et bien, je n'irai pas à la Sainte Alliance, voilà tout. » _répliqua l'adolescent, un peu en colère. On pouvait lui laisser le choix un peu ?_

« Et tu es en plein dans l'Enceinte aux esclaves, un endroit reconnu pour sa torture de pokémons spectraux et ténébreux. Rien que ça … Tu n'es pas malin … pas du tout, Kéran. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir à force. »

« Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas très intelligent … mais je suis moi-même et ça me suffit amplement. » _marmonna Kéran, visiblement peu enclin à vouloir continuer une conversation qui l'irritait de plus en plus. Il ne regrettait pas son choix avec Sarène._

« … … … Au moins, y a un peu de progrès. Tu admets ne pas être une lumière. »

« Tu peux continuer sur ce chemin, Swar. Ca ne me fait rien du tout. Je vais aller m'amuser avec mes trois pokémons pendant que tu resteras seul dans ton coin. Tu sais, je te plains plus que je ne t'apprécie … Quand tu étais vivant, tu devais être vraiment triste comme … personnage, Swar. J'ai de la peine pour toi. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'intéresser à ma personne. Elle est bien trop développée pour toi. Tu n'es rien contrairement à ce que j'ai été. » _répondit sèchement Swar._

« Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu étais, comme ça, c'est résolu. »

_Et maintenant, si l'arme voulait bien le laisser tranquille une nouvelle fois, ENCORE une fois, il avait autre chose à faire … Comme s'occuper de ses trois pokémons si charmantes. Il vint se coucher sur le lit, à côté des trois créatures qui commencèrent à grimper sur son dos pour tenter de l'escalader. Les trois pokémons marchèrent sur lui, ne dérangeant pas Kéran._

_Ah … Voilà … Au moins, de la sorte, il n'était pas perturbé. Qu'on le laisse tranquille et vivre normalement son existence avec ses pokémons. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait, rien de plus, voilà tout. Il ferma ses yeux, évitant de réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Swar était déprimant à force de lui parler de la sorte, ça le fatiguait … tellement._

« Vous avez vu le petit nouveau ? Une mission terminée et il se croit autorisé à faire n'importe quoi dans l'Enceinte. Tsss … »

« Une Stalgamin … Elle évoluera en Momartik … Et on va laisser le gamin la garder avec nous ? N'importe quoi ! » _dit une seconde personne dans la cantine._

« Y a des règles et il va devoir s'y plier. Ça va être l'heure pour lui d'apprendre à torturer son premier pokémon. Il en a de la chance … Il connaîtra le pokémon qu'il utilisera comme cobaye. C'est rare ce genre de choses. »

« Laissez-le tranquille … Je vais m'occuper de son cas pour lui inculper quelques notes issues de l'Enceinte. Il est hors de question qu'un gamin, aussi doué soit-il, fasse sa loi dans l'Enceinte. Je vais lui montrer comment on se débrouille par ici. » _annonça une troisième voix après la première, un homme se levant._

« Evite de trop l'abîmer … On sait bien que t'es pas d'une extrême douceur mais … »

« Je lui montrerai simplement comment on doit traiter les pokémons spectres et ténébreux dans l'Enceinte. Après mon passage, il sera dans le même état que sa Stalgamin. »

_Plusieurs rires fusèrent dans la cantine qui était vide depuis déjà plusieurs minutes sauf bien entendu des rares personnes encore présentes. Des personnes qui discutaient du sort qu'ils allaient donner à Kéran pour son comportement envers cette Stalgamin. A l'Enceinte, il n'y avait pas de place pour des actes aussi futiles._


	45. Chapitre 45 : Une leçon à retenir

**Chapitre 45 : Une leçon à retenir**

« Sarène, fais de ton mieux et utilise tes pics de glace contre le mannequin ! »

« Stalga ! » _dit la petite pokémon conique de couleur orange avant d'ouvrir la bouche, crachant plusieurs pieux gelés en direction du mannequin._

_Les pieux vinrent se planter avant de fondre sur le mannequin tandis que Lili et Lala applaudissaient de leurs petites pattes. La Stalgamin émit un petit rire tout en rougissant. Elle n'était pas si exceptionnelle que ça quand même. Mais bon, elle ne trouvait pas ça déplaisant d'avoir les félicitations des autres pokémons._

« C'est pas mal du tout, Sarène ! C'est même très bien ! Bravo ! Bon … C'est à vous deux les filles … Lili, tu dois utiliser tes poings. Lala … Euh et bien …Tente de soulever plusieurs objets par la télépathie en même temps. » _demanda l'adolescent en désignant quelques caisses sur un coin, de différentes tailles et poids._

_C'était des caisses déposées exprès pour l'entraînement des pokémons psychiques. Pendant que Lili continuait de frapper contre le mannequin avec force et puissance. Vraiment … Elle était violente, très violente … Un peu trop même. Il tapota doucement le crâne de Sarène, la félicitant une nouvelle fois avant de regarder les deux entraînements._

« Continue donc, Lili ! C'est très bien ! Utilise surtout l'électricité et la glace. Si tu utilises le feu, tu risques de faire flamber le mannequin ! Lala ! Très bien ! Essaye plusieurs petites caisses puis une seule plus grosse ! Ne te force pas trop ! » _dit-il avec entrain._

« Scrutella ! Scru, Scru … Scrutella ! » _répondit la petite Scrutella, néanmoins plus que motivée à faire de son mieux._

« Tarsal ! Tar Taaaaaaaar ! TARSAL ! » _cria la Tarsal, donnant un coup bien plus puissant que les autres sur le mannequin. Celui-ci explosa en morceaux._

« Aie, aie, aie … Lili ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? » _dit Kéran avant de courir vers la Tarsal, la soulevant. Il n'alla pas la frapper, juste la féliciter et la réprimander. Il lui avait demandé de faire doucement mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté, c'est pourquoi il fallait qu'elle apprenne à être un peu plus responsable quand même._

« Bon … De toute façon, ce n'est pas très grave. » _dit l'adolescent en caressant sa Tarsal, celle-ci venant se loger dans ses bras avec tendresse._

_Hum … Elle en profitait pour se faire pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? Tsss … Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle était quand même maline comme petite créature hein ? La Scrutella poussa un petit cri, courant vers lui avant de venir rejoindre sa sœur dans les bras de Kéran._

« Hey, hey, hey … Pas besoin d'être jalousie, mademoiselle. J'ai assez de place pour toutes les trois. Par contre, si le quatrième pokémon cherche aussi les caresses, je vais avoir quelques soucis. Vous n'êtes pas très grandes pour l'instant mais bon. »

« Stal … ga … » _murmura Sarène, arrivant avec lenteur vers lui. Elle était un peu plus timide que les autres mais il la souleva aussi pour qu'elle vienne dans ses bras avec les autres._

_Hum … Il y avait de fortes chances que l'entraînement soit arrêté pour l'heure. Il allait devoir se reposer avec ses trois pokémons. Enfin, lui, n'avait toujours pas terminé de s'entraîner mais ça pouvait bien attendre contrairement à ses pokémons. Hmm … Toute façon, pour l'heure, il était juste en train de les serrer dans ses bras._

_Il caressa chacune de ses pokémons avec tendresse tandis que les trois demoiselles se laissèrent faire. Il fallait dire qu'il semblait s'appliquer grandement à tout cela ! Il s'apprêtait à partir de la salle d'entraînement lorsqu'il fut arrêté par trois hommes. Ils devaient à peine avoir vingt ou vingt-cinq ans … bref ils étaient un peu plus âgé que lui._

« Tiens donc … C'est toi que je cherchais … T'as essayé de t'enfuir ou quoi ? » _dit l'un des hommes, ayant des cheveux noirs hirsutes et des yeux verts._

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Je ne cherchais pas à m'enfuir … Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Par contre, si vous voulez bien me laisser passer, je compte … »

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu fous à serrer cette traînée dans tes bras ? » _dit le second homme avant de prendre la Stalgamin des bras de Kéran._

« He … HEY ! Qu'est-ce que vous fai … » _commença à crier Kéran avant de se prendre un violent coup de poing de la part du troisième homme. Il s'écroula à genoux, forcé de relâcher la Tarsal et la Scrutella. Déjà, elles s'apprêtaient à utiliser leurs pouvoirs mais Kéran chercher à les arrêter, bredouillant : _« Ne faites … Ne faites pas … ça. »

« BORDEL ! CA ME DEGOUTE ! CE FICHU POKEMON SPECTRE DOIT ÊTRE ECLATE CONTRE UN MUR ! » _hurla l'homme aux cheveux noirs, projetant la Stalgamin en direction d'un mur. Elle poussa un cri avant d'être immobilisé dans les airs. La Scrutella avait les yeux roses, signe qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques._

« TARSAL ! » _s'égosilla Lili, faisant paraître des flammes au bout de ses poings. Elle n'allait surtout pas rester là sans rien faire même si Kéran le demandait ! Pourtant, l'adolescent se releva, la Stalgamin se retrouvant dans ses bras grâce aux pouvoirs de Lala._

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez … »_ murmura faiblement l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils._

« C'est bien simple … On va te force à apprendre quelques règles très simples de l'Enceinte. Visiblement, t'as sauté quelques étapes … T'as intérêt à nous suivre si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes. » _dit le second homme._

_Il ne le sentait pas … Pas du tout même … Il ne savait pas pourquoi … Enfin, si … Il le savait parfaitement. Il savait pourquoi il n'aimait pas tout ça. Car ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Cet homme avait une aura plus que machiavélique. Dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas parler avec Swar à ce sujet, pourtant, ça l'aurait grandement aidé. Au moins, il avait ses épées avec lui._

« Bon … Je veux bien vous accompagner. » _marmonna Kéran._

« De toute façon, t'as pas le choix et on ne va pas aller très loin, héhéhé … Tu verras ce que je te réserve. On va t'inculquer quelques petites leçons. » _reprit l'homme aux yeux verts alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une autre salle … d'entraînement ? Mais sans mannequin cette fois._

_Ils se trouvaient dans une salle complètement vide, avec juste des lignes blanches sur le sol. Il n'aimait pas ça … mais il voyait ce qui risquait de se passer. Un autre combat … Mais ce n'était pas pour lui, loin de là même._

« Dépose tes pokémons sur le terrain. Elles vont combattre. »

_Il s'exécuta, ne pouvant pas vraiment faire autre chose de toute façon. Il demanda à ses trois pokémons de faire attention alors qu'il se redressait après les avoir posées au sol. Ne pas être inquiet … De toute façon, Swar était avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Les trois hommes discutaient entre eux, c'était le bon moment pour …_

« Ne considère pas que je vais te donner un coup de main, Kéran. » _souffla faiblement l'arme sans même lui laisser la possibilité de poser une question._

« Hein ? Mais … Je vais vraiment avoir besoin de … »

« Cette erreur stupide est uniquement de ta faute. Je pense que le message est très bien passé. Apprends donc à te débrouiller seul dorénavant. »

_Mais mais mais … ATTENDEZ un peu quand même ! Il avait réellement besoin de Swar sur ce coup ! Car il n'était pas sûr qu'il aille juste avoir un simple combat de pokémon ! Loin de là même ! Non, et non ! Il déglutit, observant les trois hommes jusqu'à ce que celui aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts sorte une noigrume._

« On va faire tout simplement un petit combat de pokémons. Comme j'ai pas à avoir peur de tes trois tâches, elles pourront combattre ensemble ! »

« Euh … T'es sûr de toi ? » _demanda l'un des deux hommes derrière lui. Comme quoi, visiblement, la conversation entre eux n'avait pas servi à grand-chose._

« Tsss ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Ma Feuforêve n'a pas à avoir peur de ces trois pokémons ! Je l'ai entraîné pendant plus d'une année pour cette raison ! Va prévenir les autres … Qu'ils voient comment on redresse un petit fouteur de troubles. »

_Sa Feuforêve ? C'était quoi comme type de pokémons ? Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir déjà vue. De toute façon, avec le peu de connaissances qu'il avait … Bon ! Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait obéir à ses aînés. Il dit à ses trois pokémons :_

« Vous avez compris ce qui se passe les enfants ? Ça risque d'être très dur et … »

« Au passage, ça ne se terminera pas sans que tes pokémons finissent en sang. »

« … … … Nous verrons ça. » _murmura tout doucement Kéran. En sang ?_

Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait ses pokémons finir dans cet état ? Il en était hors de question ! Mais il n'allait surtout pas laisser un homme et son pokémon faire du mal à ses trois demoiselles. Dire qu'il était un peu en colère … Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Lili et Lala qui semblaient vouloir faire payer l'homme de toutes leurs forces. Seule la Stalgamin était calme et posée, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait puisqu'elle avait été la cible.

_L'homme jeta sa noigrume devant lui, faisant apparaître une petite créature spectrale et qui flottait au-dessus du sol. Elle avait des cheveux qui semblaient bouger au gré d'un vent inexistant tandis que son dresseur avait un sourire aux lèvres._

« Voilà comment devrait être tous les pokémons spectres et ténébreux ! Regarde ses yeux ! »

_Ses yeux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de … AH ! PUNAISE ! C'était quoi ça ? Ca ressemblait aux yeux du Gringolem ! Même si ça commençait à dater, il n'avait pas oublié les yeux complètements blancs de la créature ! Et là, c'était la même chose mais en encore plus horrible … Il avait l'impression qu'elle était complètement défigurée._

« Les spectres doivent être détruits de l'intérieur … Ne servir qu'à une chose : nous obéir ! Cette Feuforêve pensait se lier d'amitié avec moi. Elle avait même réussi à exprimer ses premières paroles! Tu aurais dû voir la surprise lorsque j'ai commencé à la torturer. »

« Assez … Combattons puisque c'est ça que tu veux. » _bredouilla l'adolescent._

_Pourquoi est-ce ces hommes faisaient ça ? Ils n'étaient pas tous diaboliques ! Il ne fallait pas les considérer tous comme des monstres ! Pourquoi … est-ce qu'il avait rejoint l'Enceinte ? Des fois, pour ce genre de choses, il se posait la question. Il n'était pas fait pour ça … Pas du tout même … Il se sentait mal à cause de tout ça. Gloups … Très mal même. Il se frotta les bras comme pour se réchauffer mais surtout se rassurer._

« Si tu veux te battre, on va alors se battre ! Feuforêve ! Utilise ta vague psychique ! »

_Il ne savait pas combattre ou quoi ? Des attaques psychiques sur des pokémons psychiques … Il n'était vraiment pas très malin ! Mais bon ! C'était ainsi et il n'allait pas se priver d'en profiter ! Lili et Lala se positionnèrent devant la Stalgamin, la protégeant de la vague psychique tandis que la Stalgamin crachait de nombreux piques de glace qui allèrent percuter la Feuforêve. Aucune réaction ne se fit voir chez la créature._

« C'est bizarre … Elle pourrait au moins avoir mal non ? »

« Ce n'est plus qu'un pantin … C'est à peine si elle est encore consciente de tout ça. »

« … … … Je vois. Donc il vaut mieux que je la batte le plus rapidement possible alors. Par contre, est-ce que tu as l'habitude la faire battre ? » _murmura calmement l'adolescent._

« C'est quoi cette question stupide ? Elle ne me sert à rien, sauf lorsqu'il faut la faire rentrer dans mon arme. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'utiliserai pour combattre avec elle ? »

« Tu as dit que je devais apprendre des principes par rapport à l'Enceinte. Mais en même temps, tu sembles avoir oublié l'un des premiers principes liés aux pokémons de l'Enceinte. Pourquoi est-ce que nous utilisons des pokémons psychiques contre les spectres et les créatures ténébreuses ? » _questionna Kéran._

_Hum ? C'était quoi cette question absurde ? C'était facile à savoir ! Il le savait parfaitement ! S'ils utilisaient cela, c'est bien parce que les pokémons psychiques pouvaient facilement avoir l'ascendant sur leurs adversaires spectraux et ténébreux !_

« Tu as l'air d'avoir compris ce que ça voulait dire. De plus, tu dois être au courant que Lili et Lala sont loin d'être faibles bien qu'elles soient nées il n'y a que peu de temps. »

« Tu te vantes hein ? Mais tu déchanteras très rapidement … Je vais m'amuser à torturer tes trois pokémons pour t'inculquer des petites notions comme le respect de tes aînés ! »

_Le respect de ses aînés ? Il n'avait jamais causé de problème aux autres alors bon … Dire de telles choses, il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de son adversaire très rapidement._

« Lili, Lala, Sarène … Battez cette Feuforêve … Vous êtes trois contre un. »

« Le nombre ne fait pas la force ! » _s'écria son adversaire tandis que Kéran faisait un petit sourire. Et si … Il avait le nombre et la force ? Avec ses trois pokémons, il avait réussi à battre un nombre important de Mascaïmans et un Escroco._

Les trois pokémons de petite taille foncèrent vers leur unique ennemie. Elles commencèrent à l'encercler avant de la frapper de tous les côtés, la Feuforêve, malgré son corps spectral ne pouvant lutter contre trois adversaires. Puis elle s'écroula au sol, à moitié évanouie. Même si elle ne montrait pas la douleur … Elle avait été salement blessée.

« Tu m'as dit de te respecter … Mais je n'ai pas été présomptueux, contrairement à toi. » _murmura faiblement l'adolescent, caressant ses trois pokémons avant de s'apprêter à les soulever pour s'en aller. Il avait gagné un combat dont le vainqueur avait été décidé avant même de commencer. Son adversaire avait été stupide, très stupide._

_Maintenant, il était temps de rentrer et d'aller se reposer. Ses pokémons avaient bien mérité le droit de souffler un peu après tous leurs efforts. Ça lui paraissait normal et … Il commençait à soulever ses pokémons avant d'entendre le cri de rage de son adversaire._

« BORDEL ! TU NE SERS A RIEN ! A RIEN ! A RIEN ! FOUS-TOI DANS MON ARME ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que d'occuper mon arme ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Le combat est terminé » _dit Kéran alors que les deux autres jeunes hommes s'éloignaient de celui aux cheveux noirs._

« Terminé ? Qui a dit ça ? Puisque tes pokémons sont aussi balaises, ils peuvent facilement venir à bout de moi hein ? Hein ? » _s'écria l'homme aux yeux verts alors que la Feuforêve disparaissait dans son arme … Un cimeterre ? Une sorte d'épée à lame courbée._

« Arrête tes bêtises, c'est vraiment stupide. On ne va pas se battre avec des armes. »

« Bêtise ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi ? TU TE CROIS PLUS FORT QUE MOI OU QUOI ?! On va voir si tu sais te … »

« Je ne veux pas me battre. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. Et puis, il n'aimait surtout pas ce qu'il voyait. Cette aura noire et violette autour du cimeterre … Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il n'allait pas demander à ses pokémons de se battre ! Surtout que maintenant, il y avait de plus en plus de monde qui venait dans la salle._


	46. Chapitre 46 : Envahi

**Chapitre 46 : Envahi**

« Ne commets pas de bêtises. » _dit l'adolescent, reculant un peu._

« De bêtises ? Je vais te montrer si c'en est une ! » _s'écria le jeune homme avant de courir vers ses pokémons. ZUT ! Lili et Lala le repoussèrent avec leurs pouvoirs psychiques bien que cela semblait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. _« Alors … Alors ? ON A PEUR ? ON A PEUR DE QUOI ? HEIN ? Je pensais que tu voulais un combat ? »

« Un combat ? MAIS JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU CA ! ARRÊTEZ-LE ! » _hurla Kéran en s'adressant aux autres membres de l'Enceinte. Pourtant, aucun ne réagit, d'autres demandaient même à ce que le combat continue._

« Tu vois ? C'est juste un « entraînement », rien d'autre. Tu sais, ton petit spectacle avec cette Stalgamin dans la cantine, ça ne plaît à personne. Tu ne pensais quand même pas avoir des amis ici hein ? Imbécile. Dès l'instant où tu as voulu faire le fier à t'occuper de cette Stalgamin, tu as comme signé ton arrêt de mort. »

« … … … Je vois … » _murmura l'adolescent sur un ton triste. C'était normal … Les gens n'acceptaient pas qu'il se lie avec une future spectre. Quoi de plus … logique. Enfin, il n'allait rien dire de plus. Mais c'était à lui de défendre ses pokémons Il sortit son épée, murmurant une nouvelle fois : _« Swar … S'il te plaît … Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Non. C'est ton problème. Si tes pokémons sont blessées, tu ne peux n'en vouloir qu'à toi-même. » _répondit l'épée bien qu'elle ne s'abstenait pas d'être sortie._

_Il détestait quand elle se comportait comme ça. Il détestait vraiment toutes ces choses. Il ne voulait pas se battre mais … Il devait … Il para le coup de la part du jeune homme, des entailles se créant sur ses bras. L'aura noire et violette de l'arme avait réussi à le lui faire mal ? Ah ! C'était donc ça que … Il recula instinctivement, étant à la hauteur de ses pokémons. Il leur dit avec un peu de zèle :_

« Ne faites rien du tout, les filles ! Ne faites surtout pas de bêtises ! Ne le combattez pas ! Il est complètement fou ce type ! Il m'en veut alors que je ne sais même pas son nom. »

« Mon nom ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec mon nom hein ? Je m'appelle Hansanio ! Si tu veux savoir qui sera le responsable de la mort de tes pokémons, tu le connais maintenant mon prénom ! ET QUE CETTE STALGAMIN DISPARAISSE ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre sa Stalgamin hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Le souci était que Lili et Lala ne risquaient pas de l'écouter et allaient se battre elles aussi ! C'est pourquoi il ne reculait pas, cherchant à donner des coups d'épée sans pourtant y arriver réellement. Il n'était pas doué avec son arme ! Rien à voir avec ce type qui semblait s'entraîner depuis des années ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?_

« Alors ? Tu commences à être sérieusement blessé non ? » _dit Hansanio alors que Kéran observait brièvement ses blessures. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas joli du tout._

Une blessure à la hanche, ses manches déchirées en partie à cause de l'arme possédée. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Swar pouvait faire pareil ? Cette aura noire et violette ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais bon … En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça aussi. ALLER ! CONCENTRATION ! Il devait se concentrer ! 

« Tu commences à me faire chier … C'est quoi ton arme ? Elle devrait être explosée depuis le temps et pourtant … Elle est super résistante ! »

« C'est une arme très précieuse et … » _dit l'adolescent avant de s'arrêter, un coup de pied venant arriver en plein dans son ventre, le faisant tomber et rouler en arrière._

Il se releva rapidement, prêt à réagir alors que ses trois pokémons s'étaient tournées vers lui. Elles étaient plus qu'inquiètes pour lui mais surtout, elles semblaient être furieuses que Kéran se fasse battre de la sorte par Hansanio.

« TARSAL ! » _hurla Lili avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois pour faire face à Hansanio. Elle se jeta sur lui, brandissant un poing enflammé qui fut paré._

« Petite garce … Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?! » _s'égosilla le jeune homme avant de donner un coup sur la Tarsal avec le manche de son cimeterre. La créature s'écroula en arrière, à côté de sa sœur et de Sarène. Elle avait le visage en sang, Kéran criant :_

« Mes pokémons ne t'ont rien fait ! ARRÊTE CA ! »

« Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin hein ? C'est plutôt amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? Si tu étais plus fort pour me prouver que j'ai tort de m'en prendre à ta Stalgamin, tu ne serais pas à terre. Regarde-moi ça, ce sont tes pokémons qui te défendent et … Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, saleté ? » _dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs_

_La Stalgamin s'en était pris à lui, crachant plusieurs pics de glace qu'il para et éclata en morceaux avec aisance. Sans même craindre ce qu'il faisait, il envoya son cimeterre en direction de la Stalgamin, celle-ci poussant un cri en roulant sur le côté, une blessure se formant sur son « dos » alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur._

« MAIS ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! Lili ! LALA ! SARENE ! Mettez-vous derrière moi et ne bougez surtout pas de là ! C'est compris ? »

_Il avait parlé avec plus de peur que de rage, les trois pokémons s'exécutant avec lenteur. Seule la Scrutella n'était pas blessé mais il n'y avait pas de quoi pavoiser. Elles étaient toutes les trois en danger si ça continuait. Lui-même serait en danger ! Et pourquoi Swar ne voulait pas l'écouter ? Il avait besoin de lui ! Pourquoi est-ce que Swar n'acceptait pas ? POURQUOI ? Il en avait assez ! Terriblement assez !_

« Tu comptes encore tenter de me battre ? Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner … Je pourrais même te proposer de te laisser la vie sauve en échange de celle de ta Stalgamin mais tu sais déjà que je ne compte pas te tuer à la base. Je veux juste purger ton existence de cette Stalgamin ! Tu pourras me remercier plus tard, HAHAHA ! »

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! » _cria Kéran en sortant sa seconde épée, Hansanio reculant sur l'étonnement, quelques murmures se faisant entendre. Il allait vraiment se battre avec deux épées longues en même temps ? Sa façon semblait correcte … Le corps légèrement penché en avant, les poignes tenant fermement les deux épées. Etait-ce la réalité ? Ou juste un trompe-œil pour lui faire croire qu'il savait se battre de la sorte ? TSSS ! Il allait bien voir !_

« Et bien ? T'attends quoi pour venir ? » _demanda Hansanio, un sourire aux lèvres, machiavélique, signe qu'il ne le craignait pas le moins du monde._

_L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas, courant en sa direction avant de donner un coup avec l'épée ne contenant pas Swar. Le jeune homme para son attaque avec aisance, la seconde épée s'affaissant en direction de son épaule. Il fit un pas sur le côté, l'évitant encore une fois avec agilité, comme si ce n'était rien du tout pour lui._

_Ca ne servait à rien ! Il n'arrivait pas à le toucher ! Pas du tout même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter de perdre ? Il ne voulait pas perdre ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il n'essayait même pas de penser à ce que cet homme ferait à sa Stalgamin, il en connaitrait le résultat !_

_Combattre … Combattre et protéger ses pokémons, c'était aussi simple que ça. Il n'avait pas le choix ! Pourquoi ne lui laissai-t-on jamais le choix ? POURQUOI ? AH ! L'épée ne contenant pas Swar décolla dans les airs avant de se planter dans le sol à quelques centimètres de la Stalgamin qui poussa un cri de surprise._

« Tsss … Dommage, ça aurait été amusant qu'elle crève de tes mains parce que tu n'as pas réussi à la protéger, hahaha ! »

« Mais comment est-ce que tu … » _balbutia l'adolescent, déconcerté par son épée qui s'était tout simplement envolé après cette attaque._

« Hum ? Tout simplement car tu n'es pas capable de bien tenir tes armes, espèce d'imbécile. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Pour un débutant ? Peut-être que je ne suis pas doué en combat pokémon mais contrairement à toi, je suis plus que bon dans les combats normaux ! »

_Et il allait le lui prouver ! Il commença à taper de plus en plus fort, avec la ferme intention de briser son arme sans pourtant y arriver. Il n'allait pas y arriver hein hein ? Si Swar était brisé, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Comment est-ce que Swar allait se présenter ? Puis avec les coups répétés, Swar allait sûrement réagir._

« Arrête donc d'essayer de t'enfuir ! Tu t'épuises pour rien ! TU COMMENCES A ME FAIRE ROYALEMENT CHIER ! » _hurla Hansanio avant de courir vers lui à toute allure. Il donna un autre coup de cimeterre avant de bousculer violemment Kéran avec son épaule. Celui-ci se retrouva projeté au loin, à l'opposé même de ses trois pokémons. N... NON ! Il allait en profiter ! Il allait en profiter pour les blesser ! Il cria de toutes ses forces :_

« VITE ! Téléportez-vous tout de suite derrière moi » !

_Les deux pokémons s'exécutèrent, plus effrayées par Kéran qui était à nouveau au sol que par le jeune homme qui s'était mis à courir vers elles. D'ailleurs, Hansanio éclata de rire avant de dire d'une voix amusée :_

« HAHAHA ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu as peut-être oublié que ta Stalgamin ne peut pas se téléporter ? Feuforêve, utilise ton regard noir à partir du cimeterre ! »

_Deux yeux se dessinèrent sur la lame, fixant la Stalgamin alors que Kéran se relevait. La Tarsal et la Scrutella bredouillèrent en criant qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à téléporter leur amie. Celle-ci était maintenant à portée d'Hansanio, tentant de cracher plusieurs pics de glace pour blesser le jeune homme sans y arriver pour autant. De sa main libre, il vint la frapper en pleine face, Sarène hurlant de douleur avant qu'il ne la soulève._

« OH ! T'as pas intérêt à bouger si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes, toi … »

_Il s'adressait à Kéran qui avait déjà amorcé un mouvement pour aider la Stalgamin. Il n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire ! Ah … Ah … Ah …_

« Ne t'avise sur … Surtout pas de faire du mal à Sarène … Ni à n'importe qui de mes proches, Hansanio. A personne … Personne. » _murmura Kéran._

« Sinon ? Sinon ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Assiste donc aux derniers instants de ta pokémon puisque tu ne veux pas t'arrêter de courir … De toute façon, même si tu t'arrêtais, ça n'aurait rien changé, n'est-ce pas hein ? »

« RELÂCHE-LA SINON … »

_Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire ? Que c'était bon de voir l'adolescent perdre tout contrôle de soi-même. Tsss … A la cantine, il avait bien montré qu'il était niais et stupide … Alors voir cette fureur dans son regard. Comment pouvait-on s'attacher à une créature aussi stupide qu'une Stalgamin ? Une spectre !_

_La laisser mourir ? Hors de question ! Mais ses pokémons ne pouvaient pas l'aider ! Elles ne pouvaient rien pour l'aide ! Il ne devait pas … Il ne devait pas laisser passer ça ! Il courait sans s'arrêter, le temps défilant de plus en plus lentement, comme s'il était prêt à s'arrêter. Il voyait la Stalgamin envoyée dans les airs alors qu'Hansanio levait son arme, prêt à trancher Sarène d'un coup bien placé._

Comment est-ce que des types comme ça existaient ? Ça leur servait à quoi de faire souffrir les autres ? Ca servait à quoi de blesser impunément … les pokémons spectres ? Il ne savait pas mais il trouvait ça … Il trouvait ça tout simplement horrible. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était rentré dans l'Enceinte si c'était pour lui apprendre ce genre de choses ? Il ne comprenait pas … Il ne comprenait pas quelle bêtise l'envahissait à chaque fois.

Est-ce qu'il était trop stupide ? Trop con ? Au point de commettre des idioties de la sorte ? Car si la Stalgamin devait mourir, il serait responsable de cela. Il n'aurait pas été la personne qui l'aurait tuée mais l'être déclencheur de l'évènement. Et ces types de l'Enceinte autour d'eux … Ils ne bougeaient même pas. Ils se délectaient de tout ça … Ils trouvaient ça plus que plaisant ce qui se passait.

Il était dégoûté par eux … Il était dégoûté par ces hommes et ces très rares femmes présents. Il était dégoûté par lui-même. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour sauver la Stalgamin ? Il avait réussi à la protéger des Mascaïmans et d'un Escroco. Il avait réussi tellement … pour arriver à ça ? A ça ? Non … Il n'allait pas laisse faire ça. Il était hors de question de rester là sans rien faire ! Il devait réussir à protéger la Stalgamin mais aussi Lili et Lala ! Il devait … Il devait tous les haïr. Cette Enceinte aux Esclaves était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle !

_Il ne comprit pas sur le moment ce qui s'était passé … Il s'était juste envahi par une puissance dévastatrice alors qu'il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir le contrôle de ses émotions et de son corps. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est l'aura ténébreuse qui émanait tout autour de lui alors qu'il tendait sa main libre en direction des airs. La Stalgamin vint atterrir dans sa paume avant qu'il ne la serre contre lui._

_Elle était sauvée … C'était le plus important pour lui. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent froidement sur Hansanio alors qu'il tenait fermement son épée dans sa main droite. Le cimeterre d'Hansanio entouré d'une aura noire et violette se fissura avant d'exploser en morceaux, un cri strident en sortant avant que la Feuforêve n'apparaisse, une longue entaille sur le corps. Du sang s'en écoula tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers lui, hurlant avec rage :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! Tu possèdes aussi une … »

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir les soins … » _murmura faiblement Kéran sur un ton qu'il ne se connaissait pas : sinistre et lugubre. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la main qui tenait la garde du cimeterre, une entaille apparaissait au niveau du poignet avant de faire tout le tour de celui-ci. La main tomba au sol tandis que Kéran se dirigeait vers Lili et Lala, leur demandant de bien vouloir le suivre pour aller dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les cris de souffrance du jeune homme alors que celui-ci s'était écroulé au sol, du sang giclant sur le sol, mélangé à celui de sa pokémon. Déjà, des personnes s'affairaient à arrêter l'hémorragie alors que Kéran avait quitté la salle sous le regard étonné de la majorité des membres de l'Enceinte présents dans la pièce._

_Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il avait été haineux … Vraiment haineux au point de vouloir tuer cet homme … Haineux car cet homme avait essayé de tuer sa Stalgamin. Haineux … car les membres de l'Enceinte n'avaient rien pour essayer de l'arrêter. Il avait eu tellement de motivation pour en vouloir à Hansanio mais aussi pour sauver Sarène. Est-ce que qu'il avait puisé la force dans ses dernières ressources ? Il ne savait pas … Pas du tout … Il avait eu l'impression d'un blanc pendant quelques secondes, des secondes infimes._

« Swar … Est-ce que c'est … toi qui … »

« Non. » _répondit aussitôt l'épée comme pour contredire les paroles de Kéran._

« Ah … D'accord. Les filles … Je suis désolé mais j'irai nous chercher de quoi nous soigner quand vous serez en sécurité dans la chambre. Je ne crois pas que nous sommes acceptés à l'infirmerie en ce moment même. » _murmura Kéran._

_Les trois pokémons comprenaient parfaitement. D'ailleurs, elles n'étaient pas aussi joyeuses que d'habitude. Il fallait dire qu'avec ce qui venait de se passer … Et puis le fait qu'elles étaient blessées. Il vint embrasser les trois pokémons, les caressant et soulevant avec douceur les deux jumelles pour qu'elles viennent rejoindre la Stalgamin déjà dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive du mal … C'était tout. Ailleurs, alors qu'Hansanio promettait qu'il se vengerait, les membres de l'Enceinte étaient en train de discuter entre eux. Kéran devenait problématique … Déjà son comportement avec la spectre, mais maintenant le fait qu'il répondre aux actes pour le remettre sur les rails de l'Enceinte … Ce n'était pas bon. Il allait falloir se débarrasser de lui … d'une manière ou d'une autre._


	47. Chapitre 47 : Mission suicide

**Chapitre 47 : Mission suicide**

« Ca va les filles ? Montre-moi voir comment c'est … J'ai pu emprunter des bandages hier … Mais bon, faut voir si les blessures ne sont pas infectées ou non. »

_Il retira les bandages sur chacune de ses pokémons tandis qu'il faisait de même ensuite pour lui. Heureusement pour lui, Lili et Lala étaient capables de l'aider à faire des bandages sur son corps. Certaines parties n'étaient pas forcément atteignables sans qu'il ne se casse le bras ou presque. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de dire :_

« Ah … Attention les filles, vous faites un tout petit peu mal hein ? D'accord ? »

« Tarsal … Tarsal, tar tar… » _répondit Lili avant de montrer les petits morceaux de coton tachés de sang. Oui … Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas très joli à voir._

« M'enfin, ce n'est pas très grave non plus. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire hein ? Par contre, on va éviter d'aller à la cantine, d'accord ? Du moins … Je pense que comme depuis quelques jours, on va attendre qu'il y ait beaucoup moins de monde. On veut éviter les problèmes, pas en avoir encore deux fois plus. »

_Les pokémons hochèrent la tête pour signaler qu'elles avaient parfaitement compris ce dont il voulait parler. C'était tout à fait normal après la petite scène. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas cherché à retrouver ce qui s'était passé avec ce jeune homme … mais au moins, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, sa main avait été recousue grâce aux pokémons. Mais pour la cicatrice … Quand même … Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait attaqué un humain ! Un humain normal !_

« Je dois être particulièrement fou … » _marmonna-t-il faiblement._

« Stalga… Stalgamin … » _murmura la petite créature conique avant de s'approcher de lui, frottant son corps pour chercher à s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé. Elle se sentait toujours responsable de ça alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait._

« On ne naît pas comme on voudrait naître, Sarène. Peut-être que tu n'as pas décidé d'être une spectre hein ? Enfin, tu ne l'es même pas encore, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils disent ça. Peut-être que tu peux évoluer en une autre créature non ? »

« Stalgamin ! Stal … Stalgamin ! STALGAMIN ! » _cria avec joie la petite pokémon._

Cette idée lui plaisait plus que l'autre ? Hahaha … Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit de bien spécial n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, qu'importe … Ce n'était pas vraiment important pour lui de toute façon. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'il voulait. Elle pouvait être ce qu'elle désirait … Tant qu'elle ne devenait pas monstrueuse, voilà tout.

« BON ! Les filles, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant. Allez, dans mes bras. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés avant de tendre ses bras._

Chaque pokémon commença à grimper dans ces derniers sans même se poser plus de questions. Voilà ! Elles étaient toutes les trois prêtes à partir avec lui. Ils quittèrent la chambre, se dirigeant vers la cantine. Normalement, à cette heure, il n'y avait pas grand monde d'après ce qu'il avait remarqué. Comme ils étaient peu nombreux, ils évitaient de lui chercher des ennuis … mais quand même … Tout ça parce qu'il s'occupait convenablement d'une Stalgamin ! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

_Enfin bref, il se dirigea vers la cantine, cherchant à manger pour lui et ses pokémons. Les rares personnes le regardèrent avec dédain alors qu'il mangeait sans même se poser de questions. Ce n'était pas important pour lui, pas du tout même. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde puisqu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait à côté de lui._

« Hum … Kéran ? » _dit un homme en s'approchant de lui. L'adolescent posa son regard sur lui. Même si l'adolescent était un peu étonné de voir une personne qui s'adressait à lui, il continua de le fixer jusqu'à finalement prendre la parole :_

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Une nouvelle mission va débuter pour toi. Il faudra que tu ailles au bureau pour savoir ce qu'il faut que tu fasses, c'est compris ? »

« J'ai compris … Je m'y rendrai dès que j'ai fini de manger. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. Il préférait être seul si ça ne dérangeait personne._

L'homme s'éloigna sans plus de mots, le laissant seul avec ses pokémons. Il recommença à manger, nourrissant ses pokémons les unes après les autres. Ce n'était pas un problème … Ce n'était pas un problème même 'il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Du moins, ce qui s'était passé … Il aurait aimé avoir des explications mais maintenant, il ne savait pas s'il méritait d'en avoir. Trancher une main …

_C'était quand même affreux, rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser mais … Voilà, c'était comme ça que ça se passait, c'était comme ça que ça se déroulait. Lorsqu'il termina de manger, il souleva ses trois pokémons, les emmenant dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Les laisser seules ? Non … Il en était hors de question._

_Hors de question de ne pas s'occuper de ses pokémons. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser pendant un instant toutes seules … Il en était hors de question … HORS DE QUESTION ! Il rappela ses pokémons dans leurs noigrumes avant de se diriger vers le bureau. Il allait avoir une nouvelle mission mais il n'était pas sûr que cela change quelque chose …_

« Bonjour … Je viens pour la mission … Enfin, on m'a dit que j'en avais une. » _murmura-t-il alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bureau pour regarder l'homme en face de lui._

« Hum ? Kéran … Le petit qui pose des problèmes, c'est ça ? » _répondit l'homme alors qu'il hochait la tête positivement. Il n'avait pas à le cacher._

« Euh … C'est bien le cas … Enfin, je ne vais pas en parler plus. Je ne cherche pas à cause des ennuis contrairement à ce que l'on dit. »

« Néanmoins, s'en prendre et trancher la main d'une personne n'est pas un acte anodin. »

« Mais je ne suis pas responsable de ça. J'ai été agressé par cet homme tout simplement car je m'occupe différemment de mes pokémons. On doit quand même accepter ce que les … » _dit-il avant que l'homme ne le stoppe d'un geste de la main._

« Je ne suis pas là pour savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement. Je suis simplement là pour te confier ta future mission : A l'est de notre base, se trouve un regroupement de Polichombrs. Tu vas devoir les éliminer, voilà tout. »

« Et c'est tout ? Juste une mission d'élimination ? » _demanda l'adolescent, un peu étonné d'une telle mission. Ça n'avait rien de monstrueusement dangereux._

« C'est le cas … A toi d'en sortir indemne … voir tout simplement vivant. Maintenant, tu peux partir. Tu as intérêt à commencer ta mission le plus rapidement possible. »

_Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle mission, il le savait. Il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça. On voulait l'éloigner de cet endroit. Moins on le voyait, mieux ils allaient se porter. C'était tout simplement ça. Il ne méritait pas un tel sort._

Sans même retourner dans sa chambre puisqu'il avait déjà ses épées à sa ceinture, ne les quittant plus depuis cet incident, il se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie du bâtiment. Il allait se rendre dès maintenant à l'Est. Peut-être que sur le chemin, Swar allait lui parler ? Il allait essayer d'avoir une conversation à peu près normale avec lui.

« Swar ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de cette mission ? » _demanda-t-il tout simplement à l'épée, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le chemin de terre à l'est du bâtiment de l'Enceinte._

« J'espère pour toi que tu t'es préparé à mourir. Ils veulent tout simplement t'éliminer. »

_L'adolescent s'immobilisa. Maintenant, il était certain de la suite des évènements. C'était une mission kamikaze. Une mission qui consistait à se faire tuer par ses ennemis. Ils n'espéraient pas le voir revenir vivant. C'était …. normal._

« Tu peux toujours abandonner dès maintenant et t'enfuir. Cela serait une réaction toute à fait normale et humaine. Je ne pense pas t'en vouloir de mon côté. »

« Je ne m'enfuirais pas. Ça leur ferait trop plaisir … Ca les rendrait tellement heureux … Et surtout, ils lanceraient alors des personnes à mes trousses et je devrai alors les combattre voir les tuer. Je ne veux pas tuer d'humains ou de pokémons si ce n'est pas nécessaire, surtout s'ils … ne sont pas possédés ! »

« Tu es trop candide … Encore trop. Pourtant, après cette session dans l'Enceinte, on pouvait espérer que tu changes mais nullement. Tu es toujours le même petit imbécile qui n'évolue pas. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que ta gentillesse ne te mènera nulle part ? »

« Rien n'est sûr, Swar. Rien n'est sûr. Je ne veux même pas entendre parler de ça. Ce sont mes décisions et je n'ai pas à les chan … » _commença à parler Kéran avant d'être arrêté._

« Changer … Nous avons vu le résultat de tes différentes décisions. Nous avons vu le résultat de tes fameux choix. Maintenant, tu es considéré comme un paria de la part de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. Tu ne fais déjà plus partie de chez eux à leurs yeux. Tu ne pourras guère venir dans la Sainte Alliance avec moi à tes côtés. Te voir chez les amoureux de la nature ou les marchands ? C'est tout simplement une idée risible. Tu n'as aucun espoir. Abandonne. » _annonça l'épée pour bien lui faire comprendre à quel point il était stupide._

_Pas besoin de lui rappeler ce qu'il était, il n'était pas complètement … con. Pfff … Il était fier de ses décisions et il n'en regrettait réellement aucune. C'était tout … Il ne devait pas décider pour les autres mais simplement pour lui-même. S'il estimait que c'était mieux pour lui, alors il le ferait, c'était aussi simple que ça !_

_Bon … Le chemin de terre l'emmenait maintenant au beau milieu d'une forêt. Ce n'était pas celle qu'il parcourait pour se rendre à l'autre village, là où se trouvait Sélia. C'était celle qu'il avait utilisée pour capturer des pokémons ténébreux. D'ailleurs, ces Polichombrs étaient quoi ? Des spectres ou des créatures ténébreuses ?_

_Il aurait bien aimé poser la question mais il n'était pas sûr que Swar lui réponde … comme bien trop souvent. Pfff … Pourquoi est-ce que la vie était aussi compliquée ? Enfin, qu'importe, il n'allait pas poser de questions et voir sur le moment. D'après ce qui était dit, ils étaient à l'est … A l'est …_

A l'est … Mais il n'y avait rien dans la forêt à l'est … Enfin, rien de spécial. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de pokémons sauvages ou autres. C'était juste intriguant. Est-ce qu'ils auraient quand même essayé de lui mentir en plus de l'emmener dans cet endroit plus que dangereux ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas mais bon …

« Swar … Est-ce que tu peux me guider un peu s'il te plaît ? Tu es capable de repérer les pokémons ténébreux et spectraux non ? »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un Caninos ? » _demanda l'arme, un peu énervée._

« Non … Mais tu sembles être capable de les pister, c'est pour ça que je te demandais … »

« Arrête de poser des questions aussi stupides et tout ira pour le mieux. »

« Swar … Est-ce que tu ne peux pas être plus gentil juste pour quelques instants ? Si toi aussi, tu te mets de leur côté, ça n'arrange vraiment pas la situation. » _bredouilla-t-il._

« Tu ne vas pas non plus te mettre à pleurer hum ? Je n'ai pas à être gentil pour les imbéciles qui ne savent pas utiliser les dix doigts de leurs mains. C'est aussi simple que cela et tu devrais te le rentrer dans le crâne, est-ce bien compris ? »

« … … … Swar ? Tu étais comment avant de mourir ? » _demanda l'adolescent en s'arrêtant de marcher, au beau milieu de la forêt._

« J'étais en vie. Autre question pertinente ? » _répliqua l'arme sèchement. Aucune possibilité d'avoir une discussion normale avec Swar. Aucune …_

« Je ne sais pas si j'en ai une. Mais bon … Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec moi ? Si c'est pour me posséder, autant que tu le fasses dès maintenant au lieu de parler avec moi. Si je suis aussi bête que ça, tu devrais plutôt trouver une autre personne à posséder à partir de l'épée. »

« Tu penses que c'est aussi simple que ça ? Tu ne sais rien du tout, Kéran. Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien par rapport à ce que je suis et ce que je fais. Tu tomberais de haut et tu pourrais même chercher à me haïr. Hahaha … Me haïr. Ça serait tellement bien. »

_Le haïr. C'est vrai que des fois, il y avait quand même de gros soucis avec Swar mais pas au point de le haïr. Rien à voir avec ces personnes de l'Enceinte aux esclaves ! Détester Swar quelques temps oui, mais pas le haïr. Il y avait certaines limites à ne pas franchir non plus._

« Kéran … Ils sont proches … Ils nous entourent même. »

_Ils les entouraient ? Ca voulait dire que l'ennemi n'était plus très loin. Il sortit aussitôt ses deux armes. Est-ce qu'il devait faire appel à ses pokémons ? Il n'était pas sûr. Elles étaient quand même blessées … Il valait peut-être mieux attendre un peu quand même au cas où._

« Sortez de vos cachettes, je sais que vous êtes là. »

« Nous savons que tu es là … Et nous savons qu'elle est là ... » _murmura doucement une voix au-dessus de lui, l'adolescent roulant sur le côté alors qu'apparaissait une petite créature … Une sorte de poupée de chiffon ? Non … Un voile violet avec une tête à son sommet. C'était difficile à définir mais ça ressemblait vraiment à un petit fantôme, enfin, qui faisait quand même une soixantaine de centimètres. Des yeux bleus, noirs et jaunes, la créature avait une pointe sur le sommet de son crâne tandis qu'elle reprenait : _« Nous savions que tu allais venir … n'est-ce pas ? Comme nous savions que ceux qui posent un problème à cette … organisation … sont envoyés ici pour que nous nous en débarrassions. Un jour, nous irons les détruire de l'intérieur. Ils ne comprendront pas ce qui se passera chez eux. »

_Combien est-ce qu'ils étaient ? Il n'arrivait pas à calculer … Mais de plus en plus de Polichombrs apparaissaient autour de lui, formant un cercle qui dansait autour de sa personne. Il n'était pas effrayé par eux, à force, il était de moins en moins apeuré mais …  
_

« De qui parliez-vous en désignant « elle est là » ? Katérina est avec vous ? » _demanda-t-il faiblement alors que des petits rires sinistres se firent entendre._

« Nous parlions de ton arme … De cette créature à l'intérieur. Elle doit disparaître … Si nous la détruisons, alors notre roi reviendra. »

« Votre roi ? De quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler ? » _questionna l'adolescent une nouvelle fois. S'il pouvait gagner du temps pour réfléchir à une solution, autant que ça soit maintenant._

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir puisque nous allons jouer avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un futur pantin … comme nous. Nous t'avons déjà préparé ton nouveau corps. »

_Son nouveau corps ? Comment ça ? Il fit un petit geste de recul en remarquant un Polichombr qui semblait inanimé. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait d'autres pokémons à l'intérieur de ces créatures ? Swar prit la parole sur un ton neutre :_

« Vous savez pertinemment que je suis présent dans cette arme. Et vous pensez néanmoins transformer ce garçon en l'un des vôtres ? Vous êtes un peu trop vaniteux … comme l'ont toujours été les spectres et les créatures ténébreuses. Kéran … Une leçon s'impose. »

« Une leçon ? » _murmura l'adolescent, un peu surpris._

_Ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait un peu compté sur Swar pour cette mission ?_


	48. Chapitre 48 : Arrivée providentielle

**Chapitre 48 : Arrivée providentielle**

« Merci vraiment pour tout, Swar. Je suis maintenant pleinement rassuré. »

_Il ne disait pas cela avec ironie … Il était des plus sérieux. Il était rassuré de savoir que Swar allait l'épauler. Maintenant, il était même pleinement confiant. Il pouvait compter sur lui, c'est pourquoi alors, il allait faire ça. Il sortit ses trois noigrumes, les envoyant derrière lui pour faire apparaître ses différents pokémons._

« Lili et Lala … Vous faites comme d'habitude. Vous entourez Sarène tout en attaquant les Polichombrs. » _murmura-t-il doucement pour les rassurer._

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait sorti ses trois pokémons, il était de moins en moins rassuré. Rassuré … Rassuré, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce mot. C'était pour lui … Il essayait de se donner une consistance sans être réellement sûr d'y arriver. Il fallait dire que … Voilà … Comment l'exprimer correctement. Il avait peur pour ses trois pokémons. Après ce qui s'était passé, c'était une priorité absolue que de vouloir défendre ses pokémons.

« Des pokémons psychiques et une future spectre … Tu fais donc bien partie de l'Enceinte. Nous en avons maintenant la confirmation. »

_La confirmation ? De quoi ? Qu'il était bien de l'Enceinte ? Et bien, tant mieux pour eux. Maintenant, lui, il allait attaquer les Polichombrs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se lança dans la bataille, visant le premier Polichombrs qui s'éloigna en flottant dans les airs. La créature poussa un petit rire amusée, murmurant :_

« Allons, allons, ne sois pas si pressé car tu ne sais jamais sur qui tu vas tomber. »

_Il rêvait ou la créature venait d'essayer de lui parler en vers ? Pour qui elle se prenait ? Pour une âme poète ou quoi ? Il allait s'en occuper mais … Les Polichombrs continuaient de danser comme si de rien n'était, nullement inquiets par l'adolescent._

« Kéran. Arrête tes idioties. Si tu ne te concentres pas un peu plus, il est normal que tu ne les touches pas. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux commettre comme bêtises mais tu es bien parti pour que ça soit fait. » _chuchota Swar, Kéran prenant une profonde respiration._

_Oui … Ca ne servait à rien de s'emporter. Il devait faire le vide dans son esprit … D'ailleurs, si Swar était capable de lire dans ses pensées, il était sûr qu'il aurait répondu que c'était déjà le cas depuis des années. Il eut un petit rire amusé tandis que les Polichombrs s'arrêtaient de tourner autour de lui, surpris par ce rire._

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rigole ? Il devrait être exaspéré plutôt. Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il rigole … Mais on peut l'empêcher de continuer à rire. On doit être les seuls à rire, c'est comme ça, ici ! » _répondit un second Polichombr._

D'ailleurs … Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas pensé mais … Ils étaient en train de parler ! Les Polichombrs étaient en train de parler ! Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient spéciaux, très spéciaux même. Ils n'étaient pas n'importe quels spectres contrairement à ceux qu'il connaissait habituellement. Il allait devoir se méfier et …

« HAHAHA ! Désolé pour toi, l'humain ! Tu es maintenant HIIII ! »

L_e Polichombr qui était apparu dans son dos s'enflamma subitement, la Tarsal ayant son poing en feu, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à ses pokémons, ils allaient alors le regretter. D'ailleurs, la Scrutella était déjà en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques tandis que la Stalgamin faisait de son mieux avec ses pieds de glace._

« HIIII ! Ils essayent de tous nous tuer ! On doit les combattre et vite ! Et vite ! »

« Mais on est déjà morts … Alors on n'a pas à avoir peur de mourir une nouvelle fois non ? »

_C'était bizarre … Ces petites créatures étaient bizarres, très bizarres même … Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient de particulier ? Car leurs actions étaient vraiment étranges. Mais en même temps, ils n'étaient pas vraiment agressifs. Comment pouvait-on considérer ces créatures ?_

« Bon ! Assez ! On arrête de jouer puisqu'ils ne veulent plus s'amuser avec nous ! Ce sont des méchantes personnes ! On les tue ! On les tue tous et ensuite, ils viendront avec nous pour jouer comme nous ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rigole ! »

« Plus on rigole ? Vous trouvez cela drôle ? Vous êtes complètement … »

« Je te maudis ! Maudis ! Maudis ! Et je te fais brûler aussi ! Tu brûleras ! Comme tout le monde ! Comme les pokémons aussi ! » _s'écria avec zèle l'un des Polichombr avant de faire apparaître une petite flamme bleue qu'il projeta en direction de l'adolescent._

_Celui-ci roula sur le sol, évitant la flamme … qui continuait de brûler sans même s'éteindre ? D'ailleurs, les Polichombr étaient en train de créer de multiples flammes qui flottaient dans les airs, comme des feux follets. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ils voulaient vraiment essayer de les consumer ? AH ! Ça lui faisait penser !_

« Lili ! Lala ! Protégez à tout prix Sarène par rapport aux flammes ! Elle a l'air de pouvoir utiliser des pouvoirs liés à la glace ! Elle risquerait de ne pas apprécier les flammes ! »

« Kéran … Tais-toi. Tu es fatiguant … Tu ne veux pas aussi les prévenir de blesser gravement la Stalgamin tant que tu y es ? Maintenant, ils savent qu'elle est faible face aux flammes. » _rétorqua l'épée avec un peu de colère._

« Oups … Je n'avais pas fait … attention à ça. »

« Hihihi ! Vous avez entendu les amis ! Crachons des flammes ! Brûlons la petite Stalgamin ! Brûlons Sarène ! Brulons là de partout pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir ! » _cria l'un des Polichombrs, Kéran se tournant vers lui avant de planter l'épée contenant Swar dans la petite créature spectrale. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement avant de s'écrouler au sol._

_Voilà … On ne touchait pas à sa pokémon sans qu'il ne l'autorise. D'ailleurs, même s'il l'autorisait … On ne la touchait pas, c'était aussi simple que ça. Ses pokémons n'avaient pas à être atteintes. Il allait les protéger et les surveiller pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes du tout. Des problèmes, depuis qu'il avait Sarène, il n'avait aussi que ce mot dans la tête. Toute sa vie était constituée de problèmes._

_ZUT ! Il arrêta de se concentrer sur les Polichombrs pour remarquer que de multiples flammes entouraient maintenant la Stalgamin tandis que de nombreux Polichombrs venaient fixer ardemment les trois pokémons pour les empêcher de bouger ou ne serait-ce que de s'enfuir. Qu'est-ce … GRRRRR ! Il se retourna en écoutant les cris de sa Stalgamin._

_Il n'en avait assez que tout le monde s'en prenne à cette Stalgamin ! Il en avait VRAIMENT ASSEZ ! Il poussa un grognement de colère avant de foncer en direction des flammes, deux d'entre elles venant se loger sur son épaule gauche et sa hanche droite. Avec rapidité, il souleva la Stalgamin, des petits cris de rage de se faisant entendre._

« MAIS NON ! T'es pas drôle ! Elle allait juste fondre ! Fondre comme une glace ! » _s'égosilla l'un des Polichombrs tandis que l'adolescent retirait rapidement son haut avant de le jeter au sol. Ces flammes ! Ces foutues flammes ne voulaient pas s'éteindre !_

« Vous croyez que ça m'amuse ? Arrêtez de cibler cette Stalgamin et venez-vous battre contre moi ! Je vais vous montrer comme ne je m'occupe de vous ! » _grogna l'adolescent._

« Quoi ? Toi ? Mais tu n'es pas aussi amusant ! Ce qui est amusant, c'est comment tu te fais mal pour que tes pokémons n'aient pas mal ! HIHI ! »

_Les … Les … Ils en profitaient ! Ils savaient pertinemment qu'il tentait de protéger par-dessus tous ses pokémons ! D'ailleurs, ils recommençaient déjà avec leurs flammes alors que des petits cris résonnaient tout autour de lui. Certains Polichombrs saignaient fortement bien qu'ils souriaient intérieurement. Il ne savait pas s'ils possédaient des lèvres._

« Tar ! Tar … Tarsal … Tar …. Tar ! »

_Il se tourna Lili, remarquant à quel point elle semblait souffrir. Mais elle n'était pas la seule … Il y avait aussi Lala qui semblait atrocement souffrir. De la torture ? Mais comment ? Il n'y avait pas de flammes ! Et les Polichombrs n'attaquaient pas ! Alors comment était-ce possible ? Il eut soudainement son cœur qui se comprimait, Swar criant :_

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Ils sont en train de nous maudire ! Cible ceux qui ont arrêté de bouger et tues-les avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Sinon, tu peux dire adieu à tes pokémons ! »

_Adieu ? C'était ces Polichombrs qui étaient en train de faire souffrir ses pokémons ? Il allait vraiment exploser de rage ! Mais il se retenait, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme il y a quelques jours. Il en était hors de question. Il était très bien éduqué et … C'était quoi ce genre de réflexions idiotes ? Il se lança sur les Polichombrs qui ne bougeaient plus mais fixaient les pokémons. C'était eux ! C'était eux qui faisaient souffrir ses pokémons !_

« ARRÊTEZ MAINTENANT CA ! »

« L'humain est en colère ! Très en colère ! C'est amusant de le voir en colère ! »

_Ils trouvaient ça amusant ? Et bien pas lui ! Il n'y avait rien de drôle à faire souffrir … Il n'aimait pas ça mais il le faisait … Mais il ne trouvait pas ça amusant ! Un premier Polichombr tomba au sol, libérant Lili de sa malédiction alors que celle-ci visait un second Polichombr qui libéra sa sœur. Lui-même était occupé à en tuer un troisième pour que la Stalgamin soit en sécurité. En sécurité … Quelle blague, il ne pouvait pas les mettre en sécurité. C'était tout simplement impossible._

« Kéran … Espèce d'idiot … Tu aurais dû d'abord combattre celui qui t'avais maudit. »

_Encore une fois, le ton utilisé par l'épée n'avait rien de méchant, c'était même le contraire. Il s'immobilisa, posant une main sur sa poitrine qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souffrait autant ? Mais aussi pourquoi Swar parlait de la sorte._

« Si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre dresseur, je vous conseilles d'éliminer ces Polichombrs qui le maudissent le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. » _annonça l'épée sur un ton solennel, s'adressant aux pokémons de Kéran._

Celles-ci, bien qu'affaiblies par les différentes malédictions poussèrent des cris de concert avant de se réunir brièvement. La Stalgamin fut subitement téléportée à hauteur d'un Polichombr, sa forme conique transperçant la créature avec aisance. La Scrutella téléporta ensuite sa sœur, l'emmenant à différents Polichombrs pour leur faire subir d'effroyables atrocités avec ses poings.

_Peu à peu, le nombre de Polichombrs se réduisait avant de revenir en quantité toujours plus nombreuse. Mais les malédictions disparaissaient les unes alors que l'adolescent se levait avec difficultés, le visage en sueur. Avec sa veste brûlée, il ne lui restait plus qu'un t-shirt noir moulant son torse à cause de la transpiration._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Vous me fatiguez … Vous me fatiguez vraiment tous. »

« Nous sommes trop nombreux pour toi ! Beaucoup trop nombreux ! » _répondit un Polichombr, cherchant à s'en prendre à la Stalgamin en crachant une nouvelle flamme en sa direction. L'adolescent trancha la flamme avec Swar, haletant rapidement._

« Avez-vous fini vos bêtises ? Bande d'idiots … Nous devons détruire ce pokémon à l'intérieur de cette épée … Le reste n'a aucune importance … Sauf peut-être la vie de cet humain. » _murmura une voix au-dessus des Polichombrs, certains poussant des cris de surprise et étonnés avant qu'une forme n'apparaisse dans les airs._

C'était quoi ? On aurait cru là encore à une poupée … Mais il ne savait pas … Autant les Polichombrs pouvaient paraître mignons, autant ce monstre … Avec son sourire machiavélique avec une fermeture éclair n'avait rien de magnifique, loin de là. Ou alors tout simplement ses yeux rouges étaient effrayants.

« Brinos ? Brinos ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je pensais observer la situation sans réagir … Mais j'ai senti une présence étrange dans les environs et vous perdiez trop de temps, bande d'incapables. »

« Un Branette, rien que ça. Les problèmes s'accumulent, Kéran. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » _demanda calmement l''épée alors que l'adolescent essayait de se concentrer. Ces malédictions le fatiguaient plus que tout. Et il avait mal au crâne aussi … bien qu'il n'en connaissait pas réellement la raison malheureusement. Il pencha la tête sur les côtés plusieurs fois de suite, comme s'il venait d'être sonné par un coup assez violent_

« Kéran … Je t'ai posé une question. » _reprit l'épée._

« Hein ? Euh … Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je … Pfiou … Je ne sais pas … Pfff … J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, désolé, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. »

« … Tu es un peu inquiétant actuellement, Kéran. »

_Et s'il était inquiétant, ce n'était pas un bon signe. D'ailleurs, le Branette nommé Brinos ne faisait rien du tout, regardant simplement la scène alors que les Polichombrs continuaient de tourner autour de l'adolescent et de ses pokémons._

« Bizarre … Ce n'est pas ici que j'ai senti cette présence malveillante. » _murmura faiblement le Branette, regardant autour de lui pour essayer de voir quelque chose d'invisible._

« J'ai mal au crâne, Swar … Je suis vraiment … exténué. »

« Les malédictions étaient vraiment trop nombreuses. Ton corps s'est affaibli beaucoup trop contrairement à ce que je pensais. Hum … Dommage … Mais il se peut que l'aventure s'arrêté pour toi, Kéran. Néanmoins, je t'aiderai à combattre jusqu'au bout … malgré les idioties que tu continues d'accumuler. »

_Ha … haha. Il aurait aimé rire mais c'est vrai qu'il était fatigué … vraiment très fatigué même. Il aimerait bien se reposer mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ses pokémons commençaient à se réunir autour de lui, tirant sur son pantalon pour exprimer leurs inquiétudes._

« Bon, ça commence à me saouler. Alors, je sais ce que je vais faire … Débarrasser cet endroit des Polichombrs, leurs conneries m'énervent. »

_Le Branette se dressa aussitôt, regardant autour de lui. Il ressentait à nouveau cette présence malveillante ! Il voulut prendre la parole après cette voix féminine mais ce fut comme un éclair … Plusieurs cris se firent entendre, un corps atterrissant au sol, deux longues lames tenues dans ses mains. Une dizaine de Polichombrs était déjà à terre._

« Katérina … Tu es là. » _murmura tout doucement l'adolescent en la reconnaissant. Il fallait dire qu'un postérieur à moitié visible, juste camouflé par quelques lacets de sa culotte … C'était quand même facile à reconnaître._

« Bien entendu … Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On te balance une petite malédiction et voilà que t'as le moral à zéro ? T'es vraiment inutile comme gars. A croire que tu avais changé depuis quelques temps mais bon, fallait que je me plante. Jamais été douée aux jeux de hasard. » _répondit l'adolescente avec ironie._

« Disons que ça pourrait aller … mieux. Tu es venue m'aider un peu ? »

« Bien entendu … J'avais que ça à foutre. Puis de toute façon, je surveillais le Branette. Coucou, sale con, visiblement, t'as l'air plus malin que les autres pour avoir senti ma présence ! » _dit-elle en s'adressant au Branette._

_Katérina avec lui … Il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il était encore plus en sécurité._


	49. Chapitre 49 : Dans son antre intérieur

**Chapitre 49 : Dans son antre intérieur**

« Katérina … ah … Katérina. » _murmura l'adolescent dans un soupir de soulagement tandis que l'adolescente se tournait vers lui, un sourire ironique aux lèvres._

« Et bien quoi ? Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ou quoi ? »

« Hahaha … Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est comme ça, désolé. Je ne sais pas du tout … Je sais juste que je suis soulagé de te voir. Je suis un peu … fatigué, Katérina. »

« C'est donc toi … Tu es cette présence malveillante … Tu es celle qui a éliminé le Tengalice contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire. Ce garçon n'était pas seul … Loin de là. » _annonça le Branette, son sourire forcé avec sa fermeture éclair ne laissant rien transparaître de ses émotions. Seul ses yeux plissés montraient son énervement._

« Hum ? Oui et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? » _dit l'adolescente avec une nouvelle pointe d'ironie dans le ton, comme peu gênée de ce qu'elle avait fait. _« Par contre, je te corrige, c'est lui qui a buté le corps humain du Tengalice. »

« HIIIIIIIIIIII ! Méchante ! T'as tué mes amis ! » _s'écria un Polichombr avant de foncer vers elle, prêt à l'attaquer violemment. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle tende la main droite, étranglant la petite créature entre ses doigts._

« Hum ? Cette chiure … Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un Polichombr ? Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ? M'attaquer ? Me faire du mal ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, petit con ? »

« HIIIII ! Tu me fais mal ! Tu me fais mal ! Tu serres trop … »

_La pauvre petite créature se retrouva étranglée avant qu'un craquement sonore se fasse entendre. Comment est-ce que … l'adolescente venait de réussir à tuer une créature spectrale en l'étranglant ? En l'étranglant quoi ! C'était inimaginable et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'elle venait de faire avec une aisance certaine ! Impressionnant … Katérina était plus qu'impressionnante tandis qu'elle reprenait :_

« Bon, je vais m'occuper des petits merdeux, par contre, toi tu t'occupes du Branette. »

« Tu es bien plus forte que moi, pourquoi tu me laisses le plus difficile ? » _demanda-t-il, se posant la question de savoir si ça avait été une bonne idée de dire ça._

« Me dit pas que tu comptes te plaindre non plus aussi ? Bordel, on est gentille avec toi et t'essaies directement d'en profiter ! PUTAIN ! Vas falloir que je fasse gaffe quand je me pencherai en avant dorénavant sinon, je risque de me faire enculer sans même le remarquer ! Attention, je préviens, je sais pas si t'as une petite bite ou non donc c'était pas par rapport à ça, c'est compris, Kéran ? »

« Je crois avoir compris … Enfin oui … Mais hahaha … Ca a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. »

_Beaucoup mieux en fait, il se sentait plus vivant depuis que Katérina était là. Par contre, il devait vraiment battre le Branette tout de suite ? Ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Il valait peut-être mieux attendre que le ménage soit fait car il ne voulait pas laisser ses pokémons seules. Par contre, il vérifierait au cas où que le Branette ne pensait pas à attaquer Katérina. Non … Le pokémon ne faisait rien du tout, regardant uniquement ce qui se passait comme si de rien n'était. Méfiance … Il se méfiait vraiment de ce spectre._

« HIIII ! Brinos ! Brinos ! Viens nous aider ! Viens nous aider avant que je ne soit trépassé ! » _cria l'un des Polichombrs avant de se faire découper en deux._

« Tsss … Mourrez pour une bonne cause … La mienne … Ces imbéciles jouent avec le feu. Plus ils vous tuent, plus ils signent leurs arrêts de mort. »

_Hum ? Comment ça ? Les paroles du Branette étaient un peu inquiétantes mais Katérina ne semblait pas en tenir compte. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle était là, Swar n'avait plus pris la parole. Un jour, ils allaient sérieusement devoir faire la paix tous les deux._

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu glands, Kéran ? T'attends le déluge ou quoi ? » _demanda Katérina avec zèle, découpant trois Polichombrs d'un coup._

« Je ne peux pas laisser mes pokémons sans surveillance. Elles sont exténuées et … »

« OH PUTAIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME FAIS CHIER DES FOIS ! » _hurla l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés avant de s'en prendre aux derniers Polichombrs, _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, un véritable carnage venait d'être commis, Katérina se retrouvant le visage en sang bien que ce n'était pas le sien. Il n'avait jamais pu la voir réellement blessée … Du genre, quand elle avait été fatiguée, cela n'avait pas été à cause d'une attaque sur elle … Mais blessée … Elle était donc immortelle ?_

_Il ne savait pas si c'était le cas … Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle s'avançait vers lui alors que ses trois petites pokémons se retrouvaient derrière lui. Il sentait même les petits tremblements de la part de Lili et des autres. Elles étaient effrayées par Katérina ? Tiens donc … C'était étonnant, surtout de la part de Lili._

« Ne vous en faites pas, on ne dirait pas comme ça … Mais elle n'est pas méchante, n'est-ce pas Katérina ? »_ dit Kéran en souriant._

« Ouais bien entendu. » _répliqua-t-elle avant de lui enfoncer son pied dans les couilles, l'adolescent se retrouvant à genoux, ses mains sur ses bijoux de famille. _« Je t'ai demandé un petit service alors arrête tes conneries et va le faire, c'est compris ? »

« Compris … cheffe … Mais mes pokémons … C'est aie, aie, aie … »

« Je m'en occupe, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je vais les surveiller pendant ce temps. Elles ont l'air vachement crevées, donc on va éviter qu'elles ne bossent encore plus. »

« Toi ? Tu vas t'en occuper ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne … » _commença à bredouiller l'adolescent avant de s'arrêter. Elle lui lança un regard noir, signe qu'il valait mieux qu'il la mette en veilleuse s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle commette un crime._

Enfin bon … Il faisait un peu confiance à Katérina. S'il n'arrivait pas à ça, ça ne servait à rien qu'ils discutent tous les deux ensembles plus longtemps. C'était ça … Il devait croire en elle et se dire qu'elle ne commettrait pas plus de bêtises comme autrefois.

_Oui … C'était ça … ou alors être distrait par les nombreux coups d'œil qu'il ferait à ses pokémons pour être sûre qu'elles étaient en sécurité. Rien que ça … Ah … Stupide, stupide et stupide ! Maintenant qu'il y avait Katérina, il devait se sentir plus fort pour venir à bout de ce Branette. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne semblait être guère ému par la mort de ses compagnons._

« Ca ne te fait rien de savoir que tes amis ont été violemment tué ? » _demanda l'adolescent alors qu'il rangeait l'épée ne contenant pas Swar._

« Et pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait à la situation ? lls sont morts, tant pis pour eux. Ils serviront une plus grande cause, la mienne. »

« Uns plus grande cause ? C'est tout simplement n'importe quoi ! » _cria l'adolescent avec un peu de colère. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ça ?_

« Oh ta gueule Kéran et combats ! » _dit Katérina, les trois pokémons n'osant plus bouger puisque l'adolescente était proche d'elles._

« D'accord, d'accord … Pas besoin de me presser non plus. » _marmonna-t-il avant de se mettre à chuchoter :_ « Swar … Même si elle est là … Tu peux toujours m'aider s'il te plaît ? Ça serait vraiment sympathique de ta part. »

« Je n'ai guère réellement le choix de toute façon. » _répondit l'arme calmement._

_Hahaha. Il avait toujours le choix, contrairement à ce qu'il disait … Mais c'était vraiment sympathique de sa part de bien vouloir l'épauler, c'est tout. Bon ! Le combat allait commencer et la fatigue commençait à disparaître et puis …_

« Kéran. Derrière toi. » _murmura Swar avant que l'adolescent ne se retourne, parant la patte droite du Branette avec facilité. AH ! Le salopard ! Il avait essayé de l'avoir dans le dos ! Il allait devoir réellement se méfier de lui au cas où !_

« Merci bien, Swar ! Maintenant … On réplique ! »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Une vilaine plaie se forma sur le corps du spectre, du coton en sortant … Ce n'était pas du sang ? Etrange … C'était vraiment étrange mais en même temps, c'était une créature maléfique alors bon, ne pas avoir du sang n'était pourtant pas si monstrueux. Enfin … Venant de leur part._

« Gamines, regardez votre dresseur qui se bat pour vous. » _dit Katérina en croisant les bras._

« Stalga ? » _murmura la créature conique en se tournant vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci avait le visage neutre et ferme tandis qu'elle se pinçait discrètement le téton à travers le tissu bleu._

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es trop jeune pour comprendre ça alors regarde le combat et mets-là en veilleuse, c'est clair ? » _s'écria Katérina, énervée qu'on la dérange pendant cette petite séance de plaisir personnel en regardant ce combat. Elle était étrange, plus qu'étrange même pour apprécier un combat de cette manière._

_De toute façon, Kéran était trop occupé à combattre le Branette. Celui-ci utilisait des flammes bien plus grosses que les Polichombrs mais Swar n'avait aucun mal à les couper et à les éteindre. Vraiment, quand Swar combattait lui aussi, tout était vraiment différent ! Il était tellement facile de prendre le dessus sur son adversaire !_

« Tu es bien plus impressionnant … que tu ne le montres. »

« Merci beaucoup. Je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment. Tes attaques ne sont pas vraiment différentes de celles des Polichombrs même si elles ont l'air juste un peu plus puissantes qu'eux. » _répondit Kéran, peu habitué aux compliments, surtout de la part de ses adversaires … surtout spectraux._

« C'est pourquoi il se peut que je me résolve à utiliser une telle chose. »

_Une telle chose ? De quoi est-ce que ce spectre était-il en train de parler ? Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout ! Il allait devoir accélérer le combat ! Avec agilité, il commença à frapper le Branette qui disparaissait pour tenter de l'avoir dans le dos mais à chaque fois, le spectre évitait ses attaques. C'était lui ou il devenait bien plus rapide maintenant ?_

« Pfff … Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant … Ne me dites pas qu'il va falloir que je m'en occupe ? »

« Non, non Katérina ! Reste près de mes pokémons ! Tu n'as pas à craindre ! Ca sera très vite résolu ! » _cria Kéran en s'adressant à l'adolescente, celle-ci ayant deux pointes qui dépassaient de sa tenue au niveau de la poitrine._

_AHHHH ! C'était quand même que du bonheur de voir l'adolescent s'exalter face à son adversaire ! Il fallait continuer de la sorte ! Il fallait qu'il continue ainsi quand même ! Malgré ce qu'elle disait, ça lui plaisait grandement de voir Kéran se battre. Ah oui … Oui … Oui … A force, elle allait finir par exulter grâce à lui._

« Cette gourgandine est en train de se prendre du bon temps pendant que nous combattons. »

« Hein quoi ? Comment ça, Swar ? » _demanda l'adolescent, se retournant brièvement pour apercevoir Katérina qui était en train de se masser le sein droit à travers son haut. Il commença à rougir violemment avant que Swar ne crie :_

« Imbécile ! Ne détourne jamais le regard du combat ! »

« Une mort bien stupide pour un adolescent trop préoccupé par les plaisirs de la chair. » _murmura doucement le Branette alors qu'il apparaissait devant l'adolescent._

_Une sphère s'était formée dans ses mains. Une sphère composée d'énergie spectrale. Elle percuta l'adolescent, celui-ci se retrouvant projeté en arrière, roulant jusqu'à être arrêté par un arbre. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, serrant les dents alors que Katérina hurlait :_

« BORDEL ! ME COUPE PAS MON PLAISIR SINON CA VA CHIER ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de te masturber pendant que nous combattons. » _répliqua sèchement l'arme avec colère, visiblement très énervée par les paroles de l'adolescente._

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, connasse d'arme sinon je te brise ! »

« On peut arrêter de se disputer ? Ca fait très mal sur le coup mais ça va mieux. » _dit Kéran en se relevant, une marque au ventre après avoir reçu la sphère spectrale.  
_

« Toi, le brise-plaisir, tu fermes ta gueule et tu vas te battre, c'est compris ? » _s'écria Katérina alors qu'il soupirait. Vraiment … Elle était peut-être très belle mais des fois, elle parlait comme les fermiers de son village et ce n'était pas un compliment._

_Enfin bon … Il allait combattre ce Branette qui continuait sans cesse de s'enfuir et de lui échapper. Même si au final, le combat était plutôt équilibré voir en sa faveur, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas terminé d'abattre son adversaire._

Il courut en direction du spectre, son épée raclant le sol avant qu'il n'aille projeter un peu de terre sur les yeux du Branette. Celui-ci poussa un cri de colère, n'étant pas habitué à une tactique aussi vile … mais qui alla lui coûter son existence.

« C'en est terminé de toi. » _murmura calmement Kéran avant de planter sa lame dans le corps de son adversaire. Il la fit tournoyer sur elle-même avant de l'extirper sur le côté.  
_

_Le Branette s'écroula au sol, une partie de son corps étant presque détaché par rapport à l'autre partie. A l'intérieur, du coton était visible ainsi que de nombreux fils … Il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon … encore plus que les Polichombrs. Cousue à la main, la poupée aurait pu faire le bonheur d'une fille ou d'un garçon._

« Ça fait mal … Ca fait très mal … Vous allez encore vouloir nous abandonner … J'étais l'aîné … J'étais responsable de mon petit frère et de ma petite sœur … Mais nous coûtions trop cher … Nous coûtions trop cher à nos parents, hahaha. »

« Kéran … Recule, Brinos n'est pas encore mort. » _dit l'épée alors que l'adolescent s'exécutait, guère rassuré par la tournure des évènements._

_Il y avait de quoi ne pas être rassuré … Le Branette s'était relevé, la hanche ouverte, laissant s'écouler du coton comme si cela était du sang. Avec lenteur, il posa une patte sur la fermeture éclair qui composait sa bouche, l'ouvrant avant de crier : _

« Mais nous sommes unis ! Nous sommes restés unis jusqu'au bout ! Vous allez voir ce qui vous en coûte d'essayer de nous séparer, hahaha ! »

_C'était … quoi ça ? Katérina avait arrêté de se caresser le sein alors qu'elle s'était relevé. Les pokémons de Kéran reculaient un peu tandis que le Branette … aspirait les différents Polichombrs ? Les morceaux de tissu qui composaient les Polichombrs étaient en train de refermer la « plaie » du Branette mais aussi de le faire grandir. Le fameux sang des Polichombrs était en train de se modifier en coton, pénétrant dans le Branette._

_Puis finalement … Contrairement à ce qu'il avait été, Brinos mesurait maintenant trois mètres de hauteur. Même si son corps n'avait pas grandement changé en physionomie, de nombreux yeux de Polichombrs parcouraient la globalité de son être. Des yeux qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, le sourire de Brinos refermé grâce à sa fermeture éclair._


	50. Chapitre 50 : Près du coeur

**Chapitre 50 : Près du cœur**

« Katérina, est-ce que tu viendras m'aider ou non ? » _demanda l'adolescent, espérant que la réponse serait positive. Néanmoins, l'adolescente semblait furieuse, hurlant :_

« Même pas en rêve, connard ! T'as détruit mon plaisir ! Combats pour que j'en retrouve ! C'est compris, ducon ? Ou alors, c'est toi que j'irai buter ! »

_Cette quête du plaisir était vraiment saugrenue … très saugrenue même … Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé avec elle pour qu'elle finisse de la sorte. Il se le demandait réellement … Mais bon … Il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de l'adolescente. Et puis surtout … _

« Ah ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » _cria soudainement Kéran._

_Ses jambes vinrent se recouvrir d'entailles de toutes sortes avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Les pokémons poussèrent des hurlements de surprise tandis que Brinos n'avait pas bougé de sa position, observant toujours l'adolescent de toute sa stature. Ce fut ensuite les bras qui commencèrent à être entaillés de toutes parts, puis ses jambes et ses cuisses._

« Ah … Ah … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Swar ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je veux une explication s'il te plaît ! » _dit l'adolescent en cherchant à contrôler ses émotions._

« Roule et sort vite de son ombre. C'est à partir de là qu'il peut t'attaquer. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il a grandi. Malin …et très astucieux de sa part, il faut reconnaître. »

_Ce n'était pas le moment de complimenter l'adversaire ! Pas du tout ! Mais il se releva malgré ses blessures, courant en-dehors de l'ombre du Branette. Celui-ci décida finalement de bouger pour poser son regard sur l'adolescent._

« Cette arme est bien celle que nous recherchons … et que nous devons éliminer. Un spectre ou une créature ténébreuse de base n'aurait pas pensé à une telle éventualité … Mais … Celui à l'intérieur de ton arme est bien spécial en soi … »

« Je savais bien qu'elle était spéciale … Ca se voyait dès le départ mais bon … Swar est aussi impossible à vivre donc bon … L'avoir n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. » _murmura l'adolescent en rigolant un peu … et cela malgré ses blessures._

_Il valait mieux ne pas trop en rire. C'était quand même plus que sérieux. Mais voilà … Comment faire pour combattre un ennemi dont l'ombre était elle-même un adversaire redoutable. Difficile à croire mais c'était pourtant la réalité. Comment faire … Mais comment faire pour réussir à le battre ? L'attaquer par derrière ? Impossible._

« Swar … Est-ce qu'il faut beaucoup de temps pour que son ombre ne m'affecte ? »

« Quelques secondes environ … Un peu plus si tu es en hauteur car c'est réellement l'ombre qui te blesse et non la zone où elle se trouve si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Kéran. Mais que comptes-tu faire pour me demander une telle chose ? » _demanda Swar._

« Je crois que c'est quelque chose d'un peu risqué mais ce n'est pas grave. »

_Pas bien grave ? Lorsqu'il commença à courir, l'épée comprit parfaitement ce qu'il comptait faire. Quel imbécile ! L'adolescent fonça en direction du Branette, celui-ci reculant son bras gauche avant de tenter d'écraser l'adolescent. Néanmoins, Kéran évita le bras bien trop imposant et trop lent pour être relativement dangereux. D'ailleurs, celui qui faisait un jeu plus que dangereux, c'était bel et bien l'adolescent._

« Oh putain, le malade … Il se croit dans quoi ? Dans les histoires d'aventure ? » dit _Katérina, elle aussi étonnée par ce que faisait l'adolescent. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Un héros ?_

Kéran s'était tout simplement jeté sur l'imposante main du Branette, commençant à courir dessus avec la ferme intention d'arriver jusqu'à son épaule. Néanmoins, Brinos le regarda, armant son autre main pour en former un poing.

« Pour qui me prends-tu, humain décérébré ? Tu crois que je suis une piste que tu peux monter ? Je vais t'apprendre à essayer de grimper sur moi. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à aller jusqu'au sommet de ton crâne. J'en suis vraiment désolé, j'avais une autre idée en tête … Et je crois que je suis à la bonne hauteur. » _répondit l'adolescent avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, fier de ce qu'il allait faire. _

_Il sauta du bras sur lequel il avait finalement réussi à monter avant de réussir à planter son épée dans le haut du corps de Brinos. Tout en maintenant son arme fermement, il garda appui sur celle-ci tout en glissant le long du corps du Branette, un bruit de déchirement se faisant entendre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse atterrir au sol.  
_

« Sa ... Saleté ! Tu as essayé de me tuer comme ça ? Mais ça ne marchera pas ! Ça ne marchera pas ! » _cria le Branette alors que Kéran regardait le déchirement qu'il avait causé. A l'intérieur, il pouvait voir Brinos mais dans sa taille normale. Rapidement, les cadavres des Polichombrs se positionnèrent devant lui avant que l'entaille ne se referme._

« Hum … Kéran, c'était une chose risquée et stupide. » _murmura Swar._

« A moitié alors. Maintenant, je sais ce qu'il faut faire. C'est trouver l'endroit où il y a le véritable Branette et tenter de le tuer. »

« Soit … Ce n'était pas totalement stupide, je le conçois. Mais tu as une idée de comment faire pour une telle chose ? » _demanda calmement l'arme._

Hum … Pas vraiment. Il fallait dire qu'à part essayer de trancher cette créature de tous les côtés, il ne voyait pas vraiment de solutions. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'avec Swar, il puisse réellement trancher dans Brinos. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas réellement d'idées pour le moment. Katérina cria derrière lui :

« Mais merde alors ! T'avais l'air si excitant à la fin ! Et voilà le résultat ? Tu vas encore te faire défoncer par le Branette ? BORDEL DE MERDE ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu détruis tous les espoirs qu'on tente d'avoir en toi hein ? POURQUOI ? »

« Katérina … Je fais de mon mieux. » _marmonna l'adolescent, un peu offusqué qu'elle s'emporte alors qu'elle ne faisait que surveiller Lili et les autres et se faire … plaisir._

« Ouais ben de ton mieux, ce n'est pas assez ! PUTAIN ! Regarde, je vais te montrer comment faire ! Tu vas voir comme c'est simple de bousiller un connard de son genre ! »

_Elle reprit ses deux lames, les envoyant en direction du Branette géant. Un bras et un pied tombèrent au sol, la créature s'affaissant sur le sol alors que Kéran observait ce qui se passait. Non mais … Ça voulait dire que les … AH ! Tout ce qui était coupé ne pouvait être rejoint avec le reste de la créature !_

« Swar ! Il faut vraiment que tu m'épaules ! Je vais essayer de trancher tout ce qui est possible jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve le Branette ! Si on découpe de plus en plus pe … »

« Je peux sentir sa présence, Kéran. Il se trouve au niveau de l'épaule gauche. » _coupa l'arme avant que l'adolescent ne vienne courir en direction du Brinos. Celui-ci chercha à se relever, poussant un grognement de colère avant de vouloir écraser Kéran de son poing encore valide. L'adolescent l'évita avant de le trancher en deux, une partie des doigts tombant sur le côté, laissant paraître quelques Polichombrs._

Alors … L'épaule, c'est ça ? L'épaule ? Ce n'était pas un problème de le viser ! Ça allait être plus que simple même ! Il arriva à la hauteur de l'épaule, commençant à le trancher pour éviter que chaque morceau ne soit près du corps de Brinos.

« Imbécile … Je peux encore me déplacer dans ce corps autant que je le veux, vous ne pourrez pas m'atteindre le sorte. Vous êtes condamnés ! »

« Hum ? Je ne suis pas sûr de ça du tout. » _répondit Kéron alors que Swar soufflait :_

« Maintenant dans son tronc en à droite. »

_Parfait ! Grace à Swar et surtout ce qu'avait fait Katérina en faisant tomber le monstre, il était bien plus simple pour venir trancher la créature. De même, celle-ci tentait bien que mal de le blesser sans y arriver. Swar parait ses attaques, ses sphères d'énergie spectrale sans qu'il ne soit blessé plus que ça. Du moins, il avait les entailles causées par l'ombre mais c'était tout, rien de plus. Swar reprit :_

« Maintenant, il est au niveau de la tête … »

_Au niveau de la tête ? Très bonne nouvelle ! Il avait une idée pour réussir à abattre cette créature ! D'un geste rapide et vif, il trancha tout simplement la tête du reste du corps, Swar murmurant avec calme mais aussi une certaine délectation :_

« Il est toujours dans la tête, Kéran … »

« VOUS NE ME TUEREZ PAS ! VOUS NE ME TUEREZ PAS ! JE RESTERAI AVEC EUX JUSQU'AU BOUT ! » _hurla le Branette avant de sortir du crâne du monstre géant qu'il avait créé en rassemblant les Polichombrs._

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'extirpa du crâne ce fut pour que sa tête se plante dans Swar, comme si l'épée n'avait attendu que ce moment pour en terminer avec le Branette. Le spectre eut quelques mouvements, sa patte droite se soulevant en direction de l'adolescent.

« Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas être … séparés d'eux … La mort … C'est froid … La mort … C'est triste … et seul. » _souffla la créature avant de glisser hors de l'épée, tombant au sol._

_Qu'est-ce que ça … voulait dire ? Il regarda la créature qui était morte, se tournant vers Katérina pour lui faire un sourire. Il entendit des petits cris vers le bas, remarquant les trois pokémons qui couraient vers lui pour le féliciter. Il rangea son épée, venant s'accroupir en gémissant de douleur avant d'enlacer les trois pokémons._

« Ouais … Pas mal … Il t'a encore fallu un peu d'aide visiblement. »

« Pour laquelle je dois justement te remercier, Katérina. Merci pour tout. » _répondit l'adolescent avant de lui sourire doucement._

« Ouais bien entendu … Putain, réussir à buter un autre de ces foutus grands spectres, c'est pas mal pour une fois. T'as eu encore besoin d'aide mais t'es sur la bonne voie. »

_La bonne voie … Hahaha … Tant mieux alors … Il était content que tout aille bien. Il serra les pokémons contre lui, continuant de regarder Katérina. C'était bizarre … mais malgré tout ce qu'elle disait et faisait. Il avait aussi envie de la serrer contre lui. M'enfin, là, c'était plus par … envie personnelle que pour la remercier. Il le reconnaissait complètement._

« C'est quoi un grand spectre, Katérina ? » _demanda-t-il en espérant que le changement de conversation lui permettrait d'éviter de penser à ça._

« Juste un type comme le Tengalice ou ce Branette … Donc capable de recouvrir le ciel de nuages rien que par sa seule présence. »

_Le ciel … Ça lui rappelait quelque chose. AH ! Il savait ce que ça voulait dire ! Il tourna son visage en direction des cieux, remarquant que les nuages disparaissaient peu à peu. C'était le ciel ! Le ciel … Ah … Le ciel … Comment …_

« Comment ça s'appelle Katérina quand y a cette chose dans le ciel ? »

« Un ciel ensoleillé … Swar aurait pu t'en parler un peu. C'est le Soleil … C'est lui qui nous réchauffe normalement … au lieu d'avoir ce temps pourri et maussade. »

« Le Soleil … Quand même, c'est vraiment différent quand il est là. » _murmura l'adolescent, fermant les yeux pour apprécier cette chaleur sur son corps. _« Hey ! Les filles, regardez ça ! Regardez dans le ciel et observez ! C'est pour ça qu'on doit se battre contre les spectres et les créatures ténébreuses ! » _annonça-t-il ensuite._

« Quel idiot … Il se contente de vraiment peu. » _souffla l'arme sur un ton amusé._

« Putain … Je t'ai déjà dit que … Ah … Il parlait même pas de moi en parlant des filles. J'aurai dû m'en douter. » _marmonna Katérina en observant Kéran._

Bah … De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment important pour elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre hein ? Ce n'était pas important du tout ! Loin de là ! Grrrrr … Il pourrait quand même la remercier un peu plus de l'avoir aidé à battre ce Branette.

« Dans ce ciel bleu, tu luis, bel astre solaire.

Toi avec tes rayons, toi qui nous éclaire. »

_Il s'arrêta aussitôt de caresser ses pokémons, tournant son visage vers Katérina qui avait fermé les yeux, ses deux mains en arrière. Elle était là … C'était encore elle. Les pokémons aussi s'étaient tournées vers l'adolescente, écoutant la voix mélodieuse qui sortait des lèvres de Katérina. Il s'approcha de Katérina, celle-ci semblant ne pas le remarquer avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce :_

« Rayon de lumière, réchauffe ma chair.

J'ai si froid dans ce corps, enlace-moi mon cher.

Tant de violence, j'ai besoin de tendresse.  
Oui, découvres-moi sous tant de tes caresses.

Je veux que tu me serres tant contre ton cœur.  
Oui, je veux que tu m'emplisses tant de bonheur. »

_C'était étrange … Les premières paroles parlaient du ciel … Il le savait mais après … De qui est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Elle semblait se désigner mais … Est-ce que c'était une invitation ? Il ne savait pas vraiment comment … la prendre. Peut-être qu'il pouvait s'approcher d'elle ? Il l'espérait … Avec lenteur, il s'avança vers l'adolescente qui gardait les yeux fermées._

_Swar lui murmura d'arrêter cette imbécilité, qu'il allait encore une fois le regretter plus que tout … Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Telle un marin perdu en mer face à une sirène, l'adolescent semblait comme envoûté par le chant de Katérina, celle-ci continuant de chuchoter :_

Ô mon délicat amour, mon cœur est si lourd.

Peux-tu me comprendre et cela sans détour ?  
La sinistre vérité est si vilaine.

Ô mon Kéran, toi qui est différent de moi.

Penses-tu me comprendre et cela sans émoi ?

Ton cœur envers moi ne sera que pure haine. »

_Elle avait terminé de chanter, poussant un profond soupir tandis que des petits cris se firent entendre de la part des pokémons de Kéran. Si encore avant, elle n'avait pas réussi à les convaincre de ce qu'elle était réellement … maintenant, c'était fait._

« Katérina … Tu sais, je … » _murmura Kéran alors qu'elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, adossée à un arbre. Elle le savait si près d'elle._

« Quoi encore, Kéran ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à dire qui soit si intéressant ? »_ marmonna-t-elle._

« Euh … Tes paroles vraiment spéciales … Tu sais … »

_Hum ? Et alors … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle avait juste envie de chanter, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas pour lui et … Elle s'arrêta de penser, sentant le corps de Kéran qui venait de l'enlacer sans même prévenir. Néanmoins, elle se s'en serait doutée. Elle resta de marbre pendant plusieurs secondes, poussant un léger soupir. Encore quelques secondes et … Voilà une affaire réglée. Kéran se retrouva au sol, ses mains sur les bourses après le coup de pied._


	51. Chapitre 51 : Caché en elle

**Troisième axe : Un compagnon intriguant**

**Chapitre 51 : Caché en elle**

« Aie, aie, aie ! Ca fait toujours mal, Katérina ! » _dit Kéran, se relevant en gémissant._

« Non mais tu veux pas me peloter en plus la prochaine fois ? Regarde c'est pas difficile pourtant ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux yeux rubis avant de lui prendre la main droite puis de poser celle-ci sur son sein droit à travers le tissu. _« Ensuite, suffit juste de faire un rond. Si t'es plutôt doué, tu glisseras le téton entre tes doigts où tu iras le titiller. »

_Mais pour l'heure, il retira surtout sa main, rougissant violemment à ce qui venait de se passer. Enfin … Il avait essayé d'enlacer l'adolescente et elle avait une réaction des plus normales même si… cela avait été fait avec force._

« Tu pourrais être un tout petit peu plus douce ? »

« Même pas en rêve ! Et encore, tu te plains alors que tu me pelotes les miches ? Ben t'as du culot mon salaud ! Faut pas abuser non plus et … »

« Mais j'ai jamais voulu ça ! Je te le promets ! Enfin non … Pas les miches ! Euh qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je commence à parler comme toi ! Je parlais de ta poitrine ! J'ai jamais voulu mettre la main sur toi ! » _dit-il en balbutiant, ayant vraiment trop de mal à avoir une conversation normale avec elle._

« Ouais, ouais ! Et avant, tu comptais mettre ta main sur mes fesses ! Mais tu me prends pour qui, Kéran ? Une pute ou quoi ? »

« … … Je laisse tomber. J'arrive pas à te comprendre, c'est tout. J'abandonne la partie, Katérina. Je sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire avec toi et … »

« Bordel, tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer non plus tant qu'on y est ? » _répliqua-t-elle assez sèchement, croisant les bras à la hauteur de sa poitrine qui semblait excitée._

« J'estime que je vaux un peu mieux que ça … Mais bon … Peut-être que je me trompe, je ne sais pas vraiment … De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Ouais, ouais … Et tu vas me sortir les grandes eaux, tu vas pleurer comme un Wailord et tu vas ensuite te suicider car tu nageais en pleine détresse. »

« Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors tout ça, Katérina ? D'où est-ce que tu sors tout ça ?! » _répondit Kéran en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescente._

_C'était quoi sincèrement le souci avec elle ? Y avait un truc qui était cassé dans son crâne ou quoi ? Elle était sûrement perturbée et elle faisait tout pour qu'il le soit aussi ou quoi ? Elle ne retira pas les mains de Kéran de ses épaules, le fixant longuement._

« De mon cerveau, hey couillon ! T'en as d'autres des questions aussi stupides ? Je suis chaude comme la braise pour y répondre ! » _s'écria Katérina avant de coller tout son corps contre lui, le faisant frissonner d'émotion._

_L'ignorer … C'était une bonne chose non ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé faire mais malheureusement, il se sentait incapable d'y arriver. Pas avec Katérina. Sans prévenir, il vint la serrer avec force contre lui, cherchant à bloquer ses jambes avec les siennes._

« Non mais t'essaies quoi là ? T'essaies encore d'en profiter et … »

« Aaaaaaaah ! » _cria Kéran avant de s'écrouler au sol, sur l'adolescente aux cheveux gris. A force d'essayer de l'empêcher d'utiliser ses jambes pour lui casser les bourses, il avait tout simplement réussi à lui faire un croche-pied. Le résultat était des plus calamiteux puisqu'il avait réussi à s'en faire un à lui-même._

« Putain … Mais quel connard … Mais quel connard … T'es vraiment un abruti, tu le sais, Kéran ? Avoues que tu sais que t'es con, ça résoudra pas mal de problèmes. »

« Katérina ? » _chuchota-t-il faiblement alors qu'il avait ses deux mains posées sur chaque côté de Katérina, la regardant longuement dans les yeux._

« Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me raconter comme baratin ? »

« Euh … Tu es vraiment une jolie fille, est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« ... … … Mais quel dragueur à deux balles tu fais. » _soupira-t-elle tandis qu'il avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, la regardant longuement._

« J'ai jamais été vraiment doué avec les filles, désolé … »

« Ça, je le savais espèce de connard. Sinon, t'aurais déjà enculé ta copine en armure depuis longtemps. » _termina de dire Katérina avant de placer son pied sur le ventre de Kéran, le soulevant avec aisance pour le faire passer au-dessus d'elle et s'écrouler dans l'herbe._

_Elle se releva avec facilité, récupérant l'une de ses lames alors qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à reculer. Il avait peut-être un peu trop forcé la chose. Et elle allait sûrement le lui faire payer. Gloups ! Il se sentait déjà mal et … La tête du Branette quitta le reste du corps avant de venir le percuter en pleine face._

« T'auras peut-être besoin de tout ça non ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? C'est pas une bonne idée si tu veux montrer que t'as réussi à buter un spectre ? »

« Ah … Euh … Oui, bien entendu … Merci beaucoup, Katérina. »

_Pourquoi c'était si difficile de comprendre l'adolescente ? Elle n'était pas plus âgée que lui mais sa personnalité était si troublante … A croire qu'il y avait tellement de personnes en elle et qu'il était impossible de deviner qui était la vraie Katérina. Et en même temps … Il avait … comment dire … Il appréciait chaque particularité de cette fille._

_Et maintenant ? Maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il aimerait bien le savoir … Enfin, il avait un petit sac pour y mettre des preuves comme quoi il avait bien tué le … HEY ! Il venait d'y penser mais au final … Ce qui s'était passé … C'est qu'il avait battu un spectre à lui tout seul ! Katérina n'avait rien fait pour l'aider ! Enfin, pas totalement et …_

« Katérina ! Katérina ! J'ai réussi à battre mon premier spectre ! Tu as remarqué ?! »

« Ouais enfin bon … Si y avait eu ces copains, tu serais déjà mort depuis pas mal de temps hein ? Alors, t'as pas intérêt à t'en vanter ! »

_Elle avait récupéré ses deux lames et frottait doucement sa tenue pour bien la remettre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de l'observer comme ça ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec lui … Mais Katérina … était quand même assez exceptionnelle comme fille. Il ne disait pas que Sélia ne l'était pas mais … C'est bête de penser de la sorte._

« Katérina ? Je voulais te dire … Enfin sincèrement … Tu es une très jolie fille. »

« Hum ? »_ marmonna la demoiselle aux cheveux d'argent. Il était en train de rougir ou elle rêvait ? Ah non, non … C'était bien le cas._

« Enfin, je voulais dire … T'est vraiment une jolie fille … Et tu as une très belle voix. C'est pour ça que … Enfin … Tu sais, l'enlacement, je ne pensais vraiment à rien de mal te concernant hein ? C'était vraiment parce que … »

« Toute façon, t'as pas les couilles pour me faire quelque chose mais parce que quoi ? »

« Enfin … Si ça ne te gêne pas trop que je t'apprécie malgré le fait que tu dois me tuer. »

« Oh bordel … Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? » _dit-elle avant de se donner une claque sur le front. C'était vraiment un gamin plus que candide ou quoi ? _« Bon toute façon, ta personne, j'en ai rien à branler. »

« Ca me fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre de vivre vois … Katérina. »

_HEY ! C'est lui qui faisait tout pour recevoir ce genre de critiques. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher ! BON ! Toute façon, avec le soleil qui revenait se montrer dans le ciel, ils pouvaient respirer et prendre un bon bol d'air pour l'heure. Tant mieux … C'était vraiment une excellente chose. Ça faisait du bien à sa peau._

« Euh … Katérina, tu veux peut-être rentrer avec moi dans l'Enceinte ? Car comme tu m'as donné un coup de main, ça me paraîtrait normal que … »

« Et voir tous ces types me reluquer le cul en croyant que je suis une chienne ? Même pas en rêve, Kéran. Si t'étais seul, y aurai pas eu de soucis mais ces connards, je préfère éviter. »

« Comme tu le désires … Je ne faisais que proposer de toute façon »

« Ouais je le sais bien … T'avais aucune idée derrière la tête … T'es pur et innocent comme l'enfant qui vient de naître. Tu veux pas aussi paraître dans la tenue dans laquelle tu es né tant qu'on y est ? » _dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie._

La tenue dans laquelle il était né ? Mais quand on venait au monde, on n'avait pas … AH ! C'était ça la blague ! Il avait eu du mal à la comprendre mais au final, elle était plutôt pas mal. Du moins, à ses yeux. Il émit un petit rire alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil.

_S'il commençait à rigoler de ses blagues, ça n'allait pas le faire. Bon toute façon, elle n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de lui ! Elle avait quelque chose de plus important et … AIE ! Bordel ! Voilà que ça revenait !_

« Bon, je vais devoir me retirer, c'est pas que ça j'ai que ça à fou … »

« Euh Katérina … On se reverra encore une fois ou non ? » _demanda-t-il faiblement._

« Ouais bien sûr même si ta petite gueule d'amour me donne de moins en moins envie de te buter. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je risque de t'apprécier. »

« C'est déjà mon cas … Au moins, c'est toujours ça de gagné non ? »

« Ben putain, vive le premier prix ou alors, t'es le lot de consolation ? » _répondit la demoiselle aux cheveux argentés avant de commencer à courir pour s'éloigner._

_Quand même … C'était bête … Vraiment bête … Il avait de moins en moins envie de la voir partir. Enfin, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, bientôt un adulte mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment le monde dans lequel il vivait. Il ressortir ses trois pokémons, observant les blessures de chacune._

« Ça a l'air d'aller … Tant mieux, je me serai inquiété sinon. Nous rentrons, les filles. »

« Tarsal ! Tar, tarsal ! Tarsal ! Sal, sal sal, tarsal ! »

_Seule la Tarsal répondit alors que les deux autres venaient déjà se reposer dans ses bras. Lili fit une petite mine boudeuse avant de se téléporter dans ses bras à son tour, se logeant confortablement entre les deux autres pokémons._

« Pas de jalouse, c'est compris ? Déjà que vous êtes un peu blessées … On va éviter d'aggraver vos blessures, c'est compris ? »

« Stalga … min. » _murmura la petite créature conique avant de fermer ses yeux puise de pousser un profond soupir d'apaisement._

« Scru scrutella, scrutella lala. » _répondit Lala avec douceur, fermant les yeux à son tour. Cela avait été assez éreintant comme journée, il fallait le confirmer._

« Hahaha … Bien entendu … Ce soir, je pense que nous pourrons tous nous reposer ensemble, c'est bien mérité. Tu es contente Lili ? »

« Tarrrrrrrrrrrrsal ! » _s'écria avec joie la Tarsal à la chevelure bleutée, caractéristique bien différente du reste de son espèce._

_Alors, si elles étaient toutes d'accord, autant ne pas perdre de temps. Il commença à courir à son tour, les trois pokémons dans ses bras, son sac sur le dos. Swar n'avait pas pris la parole depuis l'apparition de Katérina et il se demandait réellement s'il n'y avait pas un problème entre eux deux. Bon, ils pouvaient se disputer mais quand même … Ne rien dire du tout ? C'était un peu … limite. Mais bon, ce n'était pas trop gênant non plus._

« Bordel ! Bordel ! BORDEL ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux argentés hurla d'énervement alors qu'elle continuait de courir, se tenant le bras gauche bandé. Elle poussait des grognements de colère tandis qu'une voix lui répondit, douce et mielleuse :_

« J'ai envie de sang … Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué cet adolescent ? »

« Car on ne sait toujours pas si c'est celui que l'on recherche ou non ! »

« Tiens donc … A qui espères-tu croire faire une telle chose ? Hum ? »

« … A personne car je suis sincère dans mes propos, contrairement à ce que tu penses croire justement, c'est aussi simple que ça. » _répliqua sèchement l'adolescente aux cheveux gris._

« Bien entendu … Bien entendu … Mais cet adolescent a un goût des plus appréciables. J'ai envie de goûter à son sang … La prochaine fois, blesse-le, meurtris-le, torture-le sinon … »

« Je le ferai, je le ferai, bordel, tu me fais chier ! Tu comprends ça ? »

« Je trouve que tu as la bouche bien trop ouverte depuis quelques temps, une petite leçon s'impose. » _murmura la voix issue du propre corps de Katérina._

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'adolescente poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de mettre une main sur son bras gauche. Elle s'écroula au sol, serrant les dents avec rage. Elle cria :_

« Laisse Kéran tranquille ! C'est compris ?! Ce n'est pas lui le problème mais son arme ! C'est ça que tu veux savoir non ? C'est ça que tu recherches non ? Tu n'es même pas sûr que ce soit lui ! Alors laisse-le ! »

« Depuis quand me parles-tu de la sorte ? Il semblerait que … »

« La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme ! C'est clair ? Tant que tu n'as pas de preuves que c'est lui, tu me laisses tranquille ! Le massacre gratuit, je m'en occupe ! C'est de ça dont tu as besoin non ? Que je bute des gens, ben je le ferai ! Alors laisse-moi me débrouiller seule ! »

« Hahaha … Qu'il est doux d'entendre ta voix colérique et énervée … C'est si appréciable … Si spécial … Oui, c'est cela que je veux. »

« Alors, tu l'auras ! Mais laisse-moi tranquille, c'est clair ? J'ai pas besoin de toi pour égorger des hommes, des femmes et des pokémons ! » _hurla l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés avec rage. La voix chuchota doucement :_

« Et bien … Je dois alors te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait … stupide que je prenne le dessus sur ton corps maintenant. »

« Lâche-moi, t'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? Lâche-moi … » _souffla Katérina, comme un cri de détresse alors qu'elle était à quatre pattes au sol. Elle allait s'occuper de tout ce qu'il fallait … en temps et en heures. Mais pas maintenant … Pas maintenant …_


	52. Chapitre 52 : Partie ailleurs

**Chapitre 52 : Partie ailleurs**

« Swar … Tu devrais quand même faire un peu la conversation quand Katérina est là, tu sais ? » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés._

« Sincèrement … Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec une gamine bien trop précoce et qui semble avoir écumé les trottoirs de tous les villages aux environs. »

« SWAR ! Ça ne se dit pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que Katérina ne s'habille pas … chaudement … qu'elle est ainsi ! Je t'interdis de parler de la sorte à propos de Katérina. »

« Je vais prendre alors son langage : tu attends quoi pour la tringler de tous les côtés ? »

_PFIOU ! Il eut une bouffée de chaleur, rougissant violemment à cette idée alors que l'épée se plongeait maintenant dans son mutisme. Elle venait de marquer un point par rapport à l'adolescent, qu'il le voulait ou non. Mais bref, de toute façon, elle n'était pas du genre à perdre son temps pour des futilités de la sorte._

_Bon … Ca ne servait à rien de discuter à propos de l'adolescente. Mais quand même, il aurait aimé que Katérina comme Swar soient plus ouverts à la discussion. C'était juste une question de bon sens … et un peu de principe aussi. Il aurait aimé que tout se passe bien mieux entre Swar et Katérina. Mais bon … C'était ainsi et il ne pouvait rien y faire !_

« Swar … Tu peux rester muet comme à ton habitude le temps que je ramène cette tête ? »

« Si tu continues avec ces remarques stupides, je n'hésiterai pas à prendre la parole pendant que tu te feras « féliciter » par tes « camarades » pour avoir tué un pokémon dont ils pensaient qu'il allait te dévorer. C'est compris ? »

« Oui … Oui … C'est compris … Comme d'habitude. Merci beaucoup pour cette remarque très appréciable, Swar. Comme à ton habitude … Tu me rends drôlement service lorsque je ne combats pas une créature. Il faudrait vraiment que tu sois plus sociable. »

« Bien entendu, une créature spectrale ou ténébreuse est toujours la fanfaronne du village. Encore une judicieuse remarque de ta part, Kéran. »

« … … … D'accord, si tu le prends comme ça, tu n'as qu'à t'apitoyer sur ton pauvre petit sort de créature spectrale ou ténébreuse. Tu m'excuseras encore une fois de chercher à te rendre un peu plus … humain ou « pokémon » si tu préfères dans ton cas. Tu as les capacités pour parler, tu pourrais apporter tellement de choses aux humains de notre monde … mais toi, tu préfères juste t'apitoyer sur ton sort, posséder un corps et voilà, l'affaire est réglée. Vous êtes plus à plaindre qu'à craindre … »

« Vous ? De qui parles-tu ? » _demanda Swar, restant néanmoins méfiant par rapport aux propos de l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés._

« Et bien, mon cerveau judicieux me fait penser que tu devrais chercher la réponse toute seule, Swar. Tu es une grande épée non ? »

_De l'ironie de la part de Kéran ? Il ne perdait rien pour attendre s'il continuait sur cette voie. C'était même très risqué pour lui de penser à faire une telle chose. Mais pour l'heure, il allait le laisser tranquille. L'adolescent retourna à l'Enceinte aux esclaves, des regards surpris se faisant voir à son retour, accompagnés par de nombreux murmures._

« Mais je pensais qu'il avait été envoyé en « mission » ? »

« Ouais moi aussi … Mais il semblerait qu'il s'en soit sorti … T'as vu ses blessures ? Mais tu crois qu'il a quoi dans son sac ? Quand même pas ce que je pense ? »

« C'est la tête du Branette que l'on m'a envoyé chercher, c'est aussi simple que ça. » _rétorqua l'adolescent, étant d'une humeur de chien à cause de toute cette histoire stupide._

_Pfff ! Ils pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille quelques minutes si ce n'était pas trop demandé ? Il était sûr que pourtant, c'était le cas. Ça ne servait à rien de parler avec eux, avec ces types, de toute façon ! C'était comme avec Swar ou Katérina ! Leur seule occupation, c'était de créer des problèmes ou de venir l'embêter._

« Alors au bout d'un moment, faudrait vraiment arrêter de me prendre pour un idiot ! »

_Il poussa sur le côté l'un des hommes qui était prêt de lui, s'enfonçant dans le bâtiment de l'Enceinte. Il se dirigea jusqu'au bureau, toquant plusieurs fois à la porte jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse lui permettre de rentrer à l'intérieur._

« Ah ! C'est toi, Kéran ? Déjà de retour de ta mission ? T'as pas l'air dans un chouette état si tu veux mon avis. Qu'est-ce que tu me ramènes ? Tu sais, si tu as échoué, y a rien d'anormal hein ? J'espère que tu as pas eu trop de pertes quand même … »

« J'ai eu aucune perte … par contre, j'ai aussi ça pour vous. Si vous me permettez d'aller me reposer. » _annonça l'adolescent en déposant le sac contenant la tête du Branette. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie sans même attendre de réponse de la part de l'homme._

Il allait se reposer … et demain, il irait voir Sélia. Ça lui ferait bien de voir un visage amical, d'ailleurs, le seul qu'il connaissait. Car s'il devait attendre sur les autres, il était mal barré. Très mal barré ! Avec un peu de rage au cœur, il alla à l'infirmerie, présentant ses trois pokémons pour qu'elles se fassent soigner.

Il ne quitta pas l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que ça soit terminé, signalant que si on ne lui faisait pas confiance, alors l'inverse était vrai aussi. Il attendit que ses trois pokémons soient à nouveau près de lui avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il jeta ses deux épées au sol, serant les trois noigrumes dans ses mains alors que Swar prenait la parole :

« Rejette-moi encore une fois comme ça et tu le regretteras toute ton existence. »

« … … … »

_Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'adolescent. Pour ne pas avoir à se préoccuper de Swar, il n'y avait qu'une solution : l'ignorer. Il vint s'endormir rapidement, se fichant complètement de ses blessures alors qu'il gardait les noigrumes avec lui. Il avait besoin de dormir après toute cette histoire stupide, comme trop souvent dès que ça le concernait !_

_Le lendemain matin, on lui donna sa journée car ils devaient discuter sur son sort. HAHAHA ! SON SORT ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire hein ? Qu'ils allaient le tuer ? Et bien qu'ils le fassent ! Il gardait son humeur de chien alors qu'il traversait la forêt, passant à travers les bois pour se rendre dans la ville où tout avait commencé. Où tout avait été décidé … Il devait trouver le bâtiment de la Sainte Alliance. Il n'eut aucun mal puisque le bâtiment était si grand et si beau et si resplendissant. A croire qu'il avait affaire aux héros de ce monde ! Lorsqu'il se présenta devant eux, des grognements se firent entendre._

« Qu'est-ce que nous veut un membre de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves ? » _demanda l'un des gardes chargés de surveiller l'entrée du bâtiment. Tiens, chez eux, c'était pas vraiment des gardes qu'ils avaient. C'était plutôt le contraire, ils en avaient strictement rien à faire de qui rentrait et sortait. Comme quoi, la protection n'était pas ce qu'il y avait d'important._

« Je viens voir Sélia, une amie très proche. Elle a des cheveux bleus et des yeux rouges. »

« Ouais … La grande Sélia. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » _demanda le second garde._

« En quoi ça vous concerne ? C'est mon amie et j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée en ce qui la concerne. Si y a besoin de connaître mon nom, c'est Kéran. »

« Oh merde … T'es LE Kéran ? Celui dont elle n'arrête pas de parler à chaque fois ? Dès qu'un gars de chez nous tente de lui conter fleurette, elle lui balance aussitôt que le seul homme de sa vie dont elle veut s'occuper, c'est Kéran. Mais c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve de bien chez un gringalet comme toi ? »

« Surement quelque chose que tu ne possèdes pas. Si elle n'est pas là, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps. J'ai autre chose à faire. »

« Hahahaha ! Comme il t'a mis en pièces, mon gars ! Bon, aller, on peut te prévenir, elle est en mission et on ne sait pas quand elle va revenir. Mais si tu t'inquiètes à son sujet, tu n'as pas réellement à t'en faire. C'est une championne, une battante ! Elle se débrouille super bien ! Faut dire qu'elle semble avoir la haine contre les spectres et les créatures ténébreuses ! »

« Elle l'a toujours eut … Enfin bon … Puisque ça a l'air de bien aller, je peux m'en aller sans aucun problème. Quand vous la reverrez, est-ce que vous pouvez lui dire que je suis passé ? Et qu'au final, l'Enceinte aux Esclaves, c'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit. »

« Ah … Ouais, ouais … Bien entendu, y a aucun problème à ça. D'ailleurs, si elle est là-dedans, si un jour, tu quittes l'Enceinte, tu peux toujours tenter ta chance parmi nous. »

_Tsss … Juste parce qu'il avait dit qu'il n'appréciait plus vraiment d'être dans l'Enceinte, ils changeaient aussitôt de comportement. C'était vraiment pitoyable de leurs parts. Mais en même temps, si ça permettait de renforcer la Sainte Alliance, ils pouvaient toujours essayer.^_

« Oui, oui … Je verrais ça. Si vous avez compris le message, je dois m'en aller maintenant. Merci bien et bonne journée. » marmonna l'adolescent. 

_Il s'éloigna de cet édifice, se disant qu'il avait perdu sa journée … puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir Sélia. Pfff … Une journée qui était gâchée et voilà … Il allait retourner à l'Enceinte._

_Là-bas, il ne perdit pas de temps à se rendre dans sa chambre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulut faire mais on ne lui permit pas cela. Plusieurs hommes lui demandèrent de se rendre dans le bureau du chef du bâtiment, chose qu'il fit avec neutralité._

Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'il en était finalement las ? Las de tout ça ? Du comportement des autres ? De ceux qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'insulter ? Dans le fond, lui-même avait-il réellement quelque chose à se reprocher.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » _demanda-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte, sans être encore rentré dans la pièce bien qu'il ait toqué._

« Normalement, les gens civilisés se parlent en face à face, non à travers un mur. Tu peux rentrer, tu sais ? » _dit la voix de l'autre côté._

_C'était une simple mesure de précaution… car il ne savait jamais. Peut-être qu'il allait faire encore une bêtise par rapport à ça ? Oui … Ca serait bête mais on ne savait jamais. La façon de rentrer dans une pièce, tout ça …_

« Installe-toi. Nous avons à parler au sujet de la mort de ce Branette. Je pense que tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Du moins, ce que tu as fait veut représenter ? »

« Que l'on ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réussisse car on voulait tout simplement me tuer. Merci, je l'avais remarqué … Et aussi que le ciel s'est découvert. »

« Ahem … Ce n'est pas vraiment cela dont je veux parler. Je veux plutôt te signaler que tu vas quitter ce bâtiment pour aller ailleurs, avec tes trois pokémons. »

« Ils ont trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de moi ? » _ironisa l'adolescent avant de baisser la tête et de serrer les poings. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ? Ce n'était pas lui qui parlait comme ça ! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Pas comme ça ! C'était de leur faute … s'il agissait de la sorte._

« Si tu préfères le prendre de la sorte, aucun problème. C'est le cas. Tu vas être envoyé au siège de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? » _demanda Kéran, un peu étonné._

« Quand un gamin comme toi arrive à battre un spectre des plus puissants sans aucune aide, tu ne crois pas que ça parait suspect ? Ils veulent te voir et t'étudier là-bas, c'est tout. »

« Ah … D'accord, d'accord. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Bon … C'est tout ? »

« C'est tout. Tu partiras dans la soirée ou demain matin, libre à toi. Tu sais te débrouiller seul visiblement. » _annonça le chef calmement._

« Alors, je partirai pendant la nuit. Il me faudra juste une carte pour me repérer … si bien entendu, on ne me m'emmène pas dans un guet-apens encore une fois. Je vous laisse, merci. »

_Il se releva de sa chaise, saluant d'un geste de la même l'homme avant de quitter son bureau._

_POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Cette réflexion ! Ce genre de paroles ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Pas du tout ! C'était de leur faute ! Tous de leur faute ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient tout fait pour qu'il soit comme ça ? Dans sa chambre, il se tourna vers ses épées, criant :_

« Swar ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu es aussi responsable que les autres ! »

« Avant de me juger de la sorte … De quoi parles-tu donc ? »

« Ne fait pas semblant, je sais que tu me possèdes discrètement. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que je parlerai comme ça aux autres, hein hein ? »

« Car tu es libre de tes actes. Tu es le seul responsable d'un tel langage provenant de ta bouche. Ne cherche pas de coupable à tes actions. »

… … … _Qu'il aille se faire voir. Il se coucha sur le lit, enfonçant sa tête dans le coussin comme pour s'étouffer. Il chercha à retenir sa respiration le plus longtemps possible, évitant de regarder son arme. Il voulait mourir … tellement mourir à cause de toute cette histoire._

Il n'était pas crédule, il n'était pas candide, il avait déjà tué, il avait déjà vu des morts, des morts dont il était responsable ! Voilà ! Il n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Rien du tout même ! MAAAAAAARE ! MARRE ! MARRE ! MARRE !

« Pourquoi vous me fatiguez tous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites ça ? »

« Tu es le seul à t'infliger une pareille souffrance. »

« NON ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI SWAR ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Vous êtes tous sur mon dos ! Vous êtes toujours là à me critiquer ! Toi, Katérina, l'Enceinte, il n'y a que Sélia qui est gentille avec moi ! » _s'écria l'adolescent avec énervement._

« Imbécile. Tu es un parfait petit imbécile qui tente de vivre dans une belle où nulle personne ne voudrait le blesser. Si tu es si fragile, taille-toi les veines. »

« Hmmmmm … Swar … Tu … Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même ! » _répondit Kéran, se tenant la tête entre ses mains. On avait essayé de le tuer, de tout faire pour que ses pokémons soient blessées, on n'arrêtait pas de lui reprocher quelque chose. Est-ce qu'on l'avait félicité ? Même pas. Aucune félicitation, rien du tout !_

_La seule chose qu'on lui permettait d'avoir, c'était tout simplement d'exister et encore … juste pour être considéré comme plus bas que terre. Voilà la considération ou plutôt l'absence de considération envers sa personne. Il se leva, prenant l'épée contenant Swar dans sa main droite. Comme mue par une volonté propre, la lame se dirigea vers son poignet gauche. Il la laissait faire … comme à son habitude._

« Tu ne regrettes rien ? » _murmura l'épée d'une voix neutre. Il hocha la tête négativement pour dire qu'il valait mieux en terminer maintenant. Un geste vif et rapide … mais ce fut pour que la garde de l'épée cogne sa tête et l'assomme, le faisant s'écrouler sur son lit. La voix reprit calmement : _« Tu es beaucoup trop fragile … Peut-être ai-je exagéré. »


	53. Chapitre 53 : Un long voyage

**Chapitre 53 : Un long voyage**

« La prochaine fois, Swar … Evite de faire une telle chose, s'il te plaît. Je trouve ça vraiment lassant au possible … » _murmura l'adolescent alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'édifice de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves._

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » _murmura l'épée avec calme et désintérêt, comme pour bien montrer que tout cela ne le concernait pas du tout. _

« Fais donc semblant … Fais donc … De toute façon, je ne vais même pas chercher à me battre avec toi. T'es juste une embêteuse de première catégorie. »

« Le mot embêteuse n'existe pas … Je vois que ton manque de vocabulaire est toujours aussi flagrant, Kéran. » _répliqua avec neutralité l'épée._

_Et le mieux est encore d'ignorer une épée bien trop embêtante à son goût. Car s'il ne lui répondait pas, alors elle n'aurait rien à lui dire. Maintenant, il avait une mission à accomplir. Du moins, un endroit où se rendre … D'après ce qu'il avait compris … C'était loin, très, très loin même. A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. En marchant, il allait sûrement mettre plusieurs semaines pour arriver à l'objectif._

« De toute façon, ça doit forger le caractère, il paraîtrait … Ca ne peut pas me faire de mal. »

« C'est bien toi qui le dit. Rien que ton existence est un fléau à la base. » _murmura l'épée._

_Et ensuite ? Ah oui … Il savait quoi. Rien du tout. Tant qu'il se parlait à lui-même et non pas à l'épée, il n'y aura aucun problème. La raison était simple : ça permettait d'éviter de l'entendre. Voilà ! Comment ça, l'histoire était réglée ! Et en même temps …_

Il sortit la carte que lui avait donnée l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. Car oui, un tel trajet était éreintant et il était surtout très facile de se perdre sans même s'en rendre compte. Alors … Il se trouve vers le milieu de la carte, un peu vers le sud-ouest. Alors, à partir de là, il devait suivre le chemin qui l'emmenait à l'est, couper au croisement et …  


« Bon, le mieux est encore de faire la première étape : partir dans la forêt mais prendre le troisième chemin au lieu de celui habituel. »

« Si encore tu sors de la forêt en un seul morceau, dorénavant, les pokémons spectres et ténébreux ne vont pas se priver pour te tuer. »

« C'est chouette pour eux. OUPS ! Je ne devrai pas ! » _dit l'adolescent avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche comme pour se taire._

« Tu ne devrais pas quoi ? Fais attention à me répondre si tu ne veux pas avoir de gros problèmes, Kéran … C'est un conseil. »

« Oui mais non. Je ne suis pas intéressé … Pas du tout même. » _termina de dire Kéran._

« … … …. Je te pensais un peu plus raisonnable que cela, Kéran. Il faut visiblement que je t'administre encore une fois une punition. »

« Pour ne pas changer puisque tu sais seulement utiliser la violence, je vois ça. »

_L'épée resta muette alors qu'il attendait sa punition qu'il n'arriva pas Et bien ? Est-ce que l'épée avait mal entendu ses propos ? Car bon, il avait été très provocateur mais bon … Rien de rien … Peut-être que la leçon était finalement comprise._

_Ou pas … Car bon, il fallait s'en douter. L'épée était du genre à lui causer beaucoup de problèmes. Néanmoins, maintenant … Il pouvait espérer que tout se calme. Puisque l'épée avait décidé de ne pas le « punir ». Ca permettait alors une plausible future discussion._

Ou pas…. Car oui, il marcha pendant deux bonnes heures dans la forêt, évitant de se perdre mais s'écorchant malheureusement les genoux. Oui … Il était faible et chétif, comme à son habitude. C'en était risible … mais à force, il en faisait son deuil.

_Un deuil bien violent mais qu'importe … Il ne pouvait pas progresser comme ça. De toute façon, vu comment le monde l'acceptait, il n'avait pas vraiment à s'en préoccuper. La seule chose qui l'importait était ses pokémons et Sélia. Katérina l'insultait, Swar l'insultait, l'Enceinte, son employeur, voulait le tuer._

Et après ça ? Il devait être heureux ? Et puis quoi encore. Il était gentil mais pas trop stupide … car oui, il avait été stupide de faire confiance à ces personnes. Et voilà le résultat. Il avait été sali … Il pouvait employer un tel mot ? Enfin, penser une telle chose ? SUREMENT ! Ces personnes n'hésitaient pas à en avoir rien à faire de lui !

_Oui … Enfin bon … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se préoccupait de ça ? Autant arrêter dès maintenant. Avec lenteur, il sortit une noigrume, la projetant devant lui avant de faire apparaître la petite Stalgamin. Aussitôt, il vint la soulever avant de dire :_

« Toi au moins, tu ne me trahiras pas, n'est-ce pas hein ? »

« Stalga ? Stal ? Stalgamin ? » _murmura la petite créature, un peu étonnée du comportement de l'adolescent qui reprenait :_

« Si tu vas devenir une future spectre, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais commencer déjà à parler un peu ? Ça serait pas une mauvaise idée, moi je dirai … »

« Stalgamin ? Stalga ? Stal ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois la créature conique._

« … … Ça ne fait rien si tu ne comprends pas ou si tu n'en es pas capable pour l'instant. »

« Stalgamin ! Stal Stal Stalga ! »

_C'était aussi simple que ça d'être heureux … alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Au moins, il était sûr d'une chose : elle ne l'insultait pas. Il caressa le sommet du crâne de la pokémon avec douceur. Gentille petite pokémon, très gentille même. Voilà, qu'elle était douce et gentille. C'était ça qu'il appréciait chez elle.  
_

« Et Lili et Lala sont pareils. Les pokémons sont bien meilleures que les autres de toute façon … n'est-ce pas hein ? N'est-ce pas ? »

_La Stalgamin ne lui répondit pas, confuse devant l'air un peu fou de l'adolescent. Enfin … Il n'était pas fou, juste un peu perturbé par quelque chose. Il donnait l'impression d'être complètement à côté de la plaque … Un peu paranoïaque aussi._

« Je n'aime guère faire une telle chose … Ou peut-être que si. Cela dépend. »

_L'adolescent s'arrêta. Swar venait de prendre la parole sur un ton neutre … mais autoritaire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire encore pour réussir à lui pourrir l'existence ? Car oui, elle était douée pour ça ! Plus que douée même ! Elle faisait tout pour le malmener et l'empêcher d'avoir une histoire paisible et calme ! En quoi ça la dérangeait tant qu'il soit … « normal » non ? EN QUOI ? EN QUOI ?_

Non … Ce n'était pas ça. Pas ça du tout ! Sans même chercher à écouter ce que l'arme avait à dire, il courut à toute allure, la Stalgamin dans ses mains. Il était hors de question de rester là sans rien faire ! Il avait tellement de choses à accomplir, tellement … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Ça n'allait pas … Pas du tout même.

_Il s'arrêta peu à peu de courir jusqu'à finir par s'asseoir à même le sol, la Stalgamin logée contre son torse. Il la caressa tendrement, observant tout simplement devant lui. Il était calme, subitement calme sans même chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait. Personne ne le félicitait de toute façon. Il pouvait faire des efforts, tout le monde s'en fichait … Tout le monde ne s'intéressait pas à sa personne._

« C'est moche la vie. » _murmura-t-il faiblement comme si de rien n'était._

_Après, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde se préoccupe de lui … mais cette agression verbale permanente était très difficile à supporter. Plus que difficile même. La Stalgamin sur lui avait fermé les yeux, comme pour chercher à se reposer._

« Sarène ? Est-ce que tu comprends au moins ce que je dis ? »

« Stalga ? » _murmura la petite créature avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle les posa sur l'adolescent aux cheveux gris, attendant la suite de ses paroles._

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ? Au moins toi … Et Lili et Lala. Vous m'aimez bien toutes les trois ou non ? » _demanda-t-il faiblement._

« Stalga … Stal, Stalgamin. » _répondit Sarène avant de poser ses petites pattes sur son bras gauche pour faire un geste d'enlacement._

Il était pathétique hein ? Se faire réconforter par sa pokémon ? Mais quand on savait avec qui il traînait, c'était mieux… que rien du tout. Au moins … Il était un peu soulagé de savoir ça de la part de ses pokémons. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Si au moins, Sélia était avec moi … Ca ne serait pas pareil. Puis Swar qui n'arrête pas de me critiquer, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne quitte pas mon arme au lieu de m'embêter ? »

« Si cela était aussi simple, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. » _annonça l'épée, coupant court à la conversation interne de l'adolescent._

« Quand on veut, on peut. Tu n'es juste pas motivé, c'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire alors pourquoi ça ne s'applique pas à toi aussi hein ? »

« Je te trouve beaucoup trop impertinent depuis que tu as appris que l'Enceinte aux Esclaves voulait te tuer. J'ai l'impression que tu te sens un peu pousser des ailes. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi avec ton baratin ! Tu ne fais que sortir des phrases toutes-faites rien que pour m'embêter et ensuite, je … »

_Et ensuite, il … ? Aucune réponse de la part de l'adolescent. Il avait encore une fois décidé de ne rien dire. Cela commençait à devenir dérangeant et exaspérant … L'adolescent cligna des yeux une première fois, remarquant qu'il avait rappelé sa Stalgamin sans même le remarquer. Un second clignement des yeux et il se vit en train de sortir l'épée possédée par Swar. Un troisième clignement des yeux et l'épée s'enfonça dans son ventre._

« Mais … Qu'est-ce que ça … Hein ? Je ne … »

_Le décor avait quelque chose de rouge … Beaucoup trop rouge. Comme si sa vision avait laissé passer un filtre de cette couleur. Son autre main se posa sur son ventre alors qu'il balbutiait quelques mots :_

« Ça veut dire quoi ? Je … Je … Hein ? Je veux comprendre. Swar ? Swar ? »

« Je vais devoir te laver un peu le cerveau … Tu as l'air d'oublier qui je suis, Kéran. Tu es trop … Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute … mais une leçon s'impose. »

« NON ET NON ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! POURQUOI JE N'AI PAS MAL ? CAR TOUT N 'EST PAS VRAI ! »

_Il hurlait de toutes ses forces alors qu'un brouillard se formait devant lui. Il voyait le décor qui se modifiait, qui devenait presque invisible … et il se retrouva plongé dans le noir. La voix de Swar reprit avec calme et sérénité :_

« Peut-être alors as-tu compris que tout cela n'était que le début ? »

« Mais le début de quoi ? Laisse-moi quitter cet endroit ! J'en ai assez ! J'en ai vraiment assez, Swar ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça hein ? POURQUOI ? »

« … … … Pour te former, voilà tout. Tu es bien trop faible et chétif. »

« Faible et chétif … Tu te moques de moi ? Comme d'habitude ! Tu ne fais que te moquer de moi ! Comme les autres et comme … » _commença à dire Kéran, des sanglots dans la voix._

« S'il suffisait d'être gentil pour gagner ta confiance, tu ne donnerais jamais le maximum de ta personne dans tout ce que tu entreprends. Dors … pour quelques temps. »

_IL N'EN AVAIT PAS ENVIE ! PAS ENVIE DU TOUT ! Sans même s'en rendre compte alors qu'il courait devant lui, il percuta un objet invisible à ses yeux. Un objet fait de bois puisqu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un arbre. Ses yeux se refermèrent pour ne plus s'ouvrir._

_Couché sur le sol, le front rougi à cause de l'arbre, l'adolescent ne bougeait plus, sa respiration se faisant plus forte. Il dormait … Il dormait alors qu'il avait des larmes aux yeux. Une voix dans le vide murmura faiblement :_

« Si cela était aussi simple … Tu n'aurais pas eu à subir de telles choses. »

« Grrrr … Grrr … » _marmonna l'adolescent endormi._

_Il tentait de lui répondre dans son rêve ? Si c'était aussi simple que cela … Tout aurait pu très bien se passer … s'il avait été différent. Peut-être qu'il aurait dût tout lui dire dès le départ ? Maintenant, il était trop tard … beaucoup trop tard._

« Et tout cela par ma faute, Kéran. La vérité est bien laide pour que tu puisses l'apprendre de ma bouche … C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux s'abstenir … »

_Mais en même temps, des efforts étaient à faire des deux côtés. Oui, il reconnaissait qu'il devait faire des efforts lui aussi de son propre côté. Oui … Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple … C'était bien loin d'être simple._

« Un cauchemar t'obligera alors à changer ta vision des choses … à comprendre pourquoi ce monde te déteste tant … mais aussi pourquoi tu le détestes. »

_C'était un cauchemar qu'il allait lui offrir. Un horrible cauchemar dont il n'en sortirait pas indemne, qu'il le désire ou non. Maintenant, il était trop tard … vraiment trop tard. Toujours couché sur le sol, le corps de l'adolescent laissa paraître une aura noire avant de disparaître plus que rapidement.  
_

« Dors donc … puisque tu en auras bien besoin. »

« Laissez-moi … Laissez-moi tranquille. » _marmonna une nouvelle fois l'adolescent._

« Il semblerait que l'hypnose et le cauchemar deviennent de moins en moins puissants au fil du temps … ou alors tout simplement parce que … »

_L'épée s'arrêta alors que les yeux de Kéran s'ouvrirent subitement. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés se redressa comme si de rien n'était. Il semblait avoir totalement oublié ce qui s'était passé il y a encore quelques minutes._

Bizarre … Vraiment très bizarre … Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose sans même qu'il ne puisse … le savoir ? Hum … Peut-être qu'au final, il aurait mieux fallut faire cela bien avant ? Bien avant toute cette histoire.

« Dire que tout cela fut une simple excuse. » _murmura calmement l'épée._

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? Et pourquoi j'étais couché au sol ? T'as encore voulu m'endormir ! J'en suis sûr et certain ! »

« Peut-être … mais un conseil : évite de devenir ainsi, tu le regretteras. » _termina de dire l'épée alors que l'adolescent recommençait à suivre sa route vers le bâtiment de l'Enceinte._


	54. Chapitre 54 : Un peu de chaleur

**Chapitre 54 : Un peu de chaleur**

« Il fait froid, Swar. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés._

« Et que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? C'est déjà le cinquième jour que tu me répètes cela. »

« Je voulais juste être sûr que tu savais ce qui se passe autour de toi. Tu ne peux pas ressentir le froid mais moi si. C'est pourquoi je te le signale. » _souffla Kéran avec lenteur tandis qu'il tenait une carte dans la main._

_La nuit était déjà tombée mais l'adolescent avait décidé de continuer à marcher. C'était aussi simple que cela car il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps avec un tel voyage. Cinq jours … Cinq longues journées où il avait dû se nourrir par lui-même. Il avait été seul, seul et isolé du reste. C'était pour dire ! Il avait vraiment peu de chance … Très peu même._

« Je n'aime pas manger que des fruits. » _marmonna Kéran une nouvelle fois._

« Il suffisait alors de tuer quelques pokémons pour te nourrir. Nombreux sont ceux de la forêt qui pourraient te donner un peu de vigueur. Mais j'oubliais : tu es végétarien. »

« Je ne suis pas végétarien ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! C'est juste que … Je n'aie pas l'habitude de tuer la viande que je veux manger. D'habitude, c'est déjà fait … Ou alors, Sélia le fait … mais moi, je ne fais pas ça. »

« Oh bien entendu … Monsieur ne veut pas se salir les mains. Il a peur d'avoir du sang dessus. » _répliqua sèchement l'arme tandis qu'il émettait un grognement de son côté. Non ! Ce n'était pas ça ! Alors qu'il la mette en veilleuse car il ne savait rien du tout ! C'était aussi simple que ça ! Quelle idiote cette épée !_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre à ses sentiments ? Enfin, à son mode de pensée ! De toute façon, maintenant, c'était sûr et certain. Lui comme elle, ils ne se parlaient plus, sauf quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il faisait de son côté mais visiblement, l'épée avait un peu plus de mal à la boucler._

_M'enfin, il préférait ne pas le lui dire. La raison était simple : l'épée était très vaniteuse et entêtée. Alors bon, autant ne pas chercher les ennuis pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. Ah … Après quelques heures de marche, l'épée chuchota :_

« Kéran … Il est l'heure que tu ailles te coucher. Même s'il est difficile de savoir quand est-ce qu'il faut se lever, quand est-ce qu'il faut aller se coucher, ton corps ne supportera pas un kilomètre de plus. Tu tiens à peine debout. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ma personne hein ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Swar … mais oui … Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas faire un pas de plus. »

_Il n'était pas stupide et il connaissait son propre corps. Mais bon, toute façon, entre lui et l'épée, c'était comme entre Caninos et Miaouss, c'était impossible de s'entendre. Surtout depuis qu'il était dans sa petite période de rébellion. Même si dans le fond, il n'était pas aussi fier. S'installant contre un arbre, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il préférait ne pas appeler ses pokémons … et dormir tout seul. C'était bien mieux._

_Deux nouveaux jours s'écoulèrent et il était maintenant blessé à la hanche. La raison ? Il avait provoqué un Ursaring sans même s'en rendre compte. Cela avait failli mal tourné mais il avait été obligé de le tuer … pour se défendre. Et c'était là qu'il avait pu goûter alors à de la viande … Bon, par contre, la chose ridicule, c'est que Swar lui avait expliquer comment faire du feu avec du bois et des pierres._

Il n'avait jamais su qu'il était possible de faire de la sorte. Lui, le feu, il le connaissait grâce à l'ancien Pyroli de Sélia, pas grâce à ces méthodes rudimentaires. La blessure à la hanche lui faisait mal mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Le choix, le choix, à chaque fois qu'il pensait de la sorte, il avait envie de se baffer et de se mordre.

M'enfin, ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il voyageait et rien n'avait entravé son chemin. Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu triste sur le coup. Il ne savait pas, il s'était attendu à voir Katérina dès le premier jour. Elle était toujours là quand il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Peut-être que comme pour faire exprès, l'adolescente avait décidé de ne pas se montrer ? Ça serait quand même stupide comme tactique mais bon …  


« Mais après, elle fait sa vie … Je n'ai pas à décider de ce qu'elle doit faire ou non. »

« Encore en train de te parler. Le manque de compagnie chez toi devient de plus en plus flagrant. Bientôt, tu vas signaler que tu entends des voix. » _déclara l'épée après ses paroles._

« Dommage mais c'est déjà le cas, pourtant, je tente de m'en débarrasser mais rien à voir, elle semble être accrochée à voix cette voix. »

« Fais donc l'intéressant … Tu sais parfaitement que tu le regretteras. »

_Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas comme si ce n'était pas habituel ces petites chamailleries entre eux deux non ? L'épée ne l'avait sûrement pas oublié. Si c'était pourtant le cas, il pouvait toujours essayer de le lui rappeler … mais non … La motivation n'était pas là._

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'Enceinte m'a envoyé aussi loin ? C'est juste aberrant … »

« Encore une question rhétorique, tu accumules les défauts. Ils veulent se débarrasser de toi. Vue la carrure que tu as, ils pensent que tu ne seras pas capable de tenir le voyage. »

_Ah ouais ? Si c'était ainsi alors, les autres pouvaient toujours se foutre le doigt dans l'œil car il comptait bien achever ce voyage et ensuite … Ensuite ? Il devait y réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il devait demander à quitter l'Enceinte ? C'était à y réfléchir sérieusement._

« Maintenant, si tu as fini tes questions qui manquent de pertinence, je te conseille d'accélérer le rythme, Kéran. La marche ne se fera pas toute seule. »

« Mais j'ai mal aux pieds ! Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui marche ! Tu n'as même pas remarqué les ampoules que j'ai aux pieds ! Et les ampoules de mes ampoules aussi ! »

_S'il avait du temps à se plaindre, alors il avait du temps pour marcher. L'épée bougea faiblement, lui tapant sur la hanche alors qu'il gémissait. D'accord, d'accord ! Il avait compris ! Il allait avancer un peu plus rapidement. Pfff ! Pas besoin de le presser._

_Le dixième jour arriva. Dix jours … Dix longs jours où il avait marché sans réelle interruption. Dix jours … Et il n'était pas sûr du tout qu'il avait fait la moitié du voyage. Hahaha … La moitié du voyage quoi ! Est-ce qu'il en était loin ou non ?_

« Quand même … Ils n'ont précisé aucune ville sur cette carte. Simplement le chemin pour me rendre dans le quartier général de l'Enceinte. »

« Ils ont choisi le chemin le plus ardu. Il suffit de voir tes frêles petites jambes. »

_Oui, il savait pertinemment qu'il se les était égratigné en grimpant de nombreux rochers. Il aurait pu faire le tour mais cela aurait été une perte de temps beaucoup trop important à ses yeux. Alors bon, autant faire ça le plus rapidement possible._

Mais avec du sang sur les genoux, sa hanche qui continuait de le faire souffrir bien qu'il n'était plus blessé, il n'était pas forcément très beau à voir. De même, aucune pluie n'était tombée pour venir l'arroser depuis qu'il était parti. Se baigner dans l'eau froide d'un ruisseau, ce n'était pas vraiment … le plus plaisant.

_Pfff … Et voilà … Le dixième jour était terminé. Avachi sur le côté, sa tête posée contre une imposante racine d'un arbre, il ferma les yeux. Les épées se trouvaient à côté de lui tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Vraiment … Dormir en plein air, s'il pleuvait, c'était pas une bonne idée. Mais après, est-ce qu'on lui avait donné de quoi dormir correctement ? Même pas ! Même pas une tente ou une couverture ! Rien de rien ! L'Enceinte voulait sa mort ! Il le savait pertinemment … Il savait pertinemment qu'on ne voulait pas de lui._

_Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait pas froid ce soir … mais plutôt chaud, très chaud même. Et d'un autre côté, il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer comme si on l'étouffait. Il rouvrit ses yeux brusquement, apercevant une poitrine généreuse cachée dans un tissu bleu. Une poitrine qu'il commençait à bien connaître._

« Ka… Katé … Tu m'étouffes un peu. »

« Et de quoi est-ce que tu te plains ? La position ne te plaît pas ? » _demanda une voix féminine alors qu'elle retirait finalement sa poitrine du visage de l'adolescent._

_A quatre pattes sur Kéran, le tissu recouvrant son corps pendait en direction du sol. C'était une vue agréable, très agréable même mais comment dire … Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir quand il avait ça. Ah si … En rougissant violemment et en balbutiant._

« C'est pas … que ça ne me dérange pas mais … Il y a d'autres moyens pour réveiller une personne. Enfin, je crois, je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Oh putain … Ne me dit pas que tu voulais que je te fasse une pipe tant qu'on y est ? Même pas en rêve, y aurait pas grand-chose à gober de toute façon. Tes couilles doivent avoir la grosseur d'une petite noix et … C'est quoi ce sourire de con ? »

_C'est vrai qu'il souriait, mais pas forcément pour la raison à laquelle pensait l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés. Elle recommença à l'insulter tandis qu'il gardait son sourire. Même la claque sur la joue ne le retira pas de ses rêveries. Finalement, ce fut un écrasement de ses bijoux de famille qui vinrent le sortir de sa torpeur._

« T'es prié de me répondre quand je te cause, c'est compris ? »

« Tu veux venir avec moi, aie, aie, aie, Katérina ? » _demanda-t-il en gémissant._

« Et tu penses que je suis venu là pour me taper une branlette ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Ouais, c'est pour ça que je suis venue. Car j'avais rien d'autre à foutre de mes journées et … Mais tu recommences avec ton sourire de con ! T'as pas l'air d'avoir compris le message ou quoi ? »

« Non non … Pas besoin de me frapper, Katérina. Je suis juste content que tu sois là, très content même … Par contre, il se fait tard et il vaut mieux dormir. »

_Il ne lui posait pas plus de questions à ce sujet ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était réellement là ? Il ne semblait même pas s'y intéresser. La seule chose qui semblait plaire à l'adolescent, c'était le fait qu'elle était là. L'était franchement bizarre sur le coup._

« Bon … Ben … Euh … Bonne nuit, Katérina. Fais de beaux rêves. »

_Et il comptait dormir comme ça ? Sans rien du tout ? Mouais. Elle était pas vraiment la mieux placée pour penser le contraire car de son côté, elle n'était pas mieux. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent, croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine tandis que l'adolescent retournait se coucher contre une racine._

« On a l'air de deux débiles appauvris et incapables de se payer une couverture. »

_Ce fut Katérina qui coupa le silence après deux minutes. Elle entendit le petit rire de l'adolescent alors qu'elle répondait aussitôt :_

« Ce n'était pas censé être drôle, Kéran ! Tu devrais plutôt avoir honte de dormir de la sorte ! Putain … Faut vraiment tout te faire comprendre chez toi. »

« Je sais bien … Tu n'as qu'à être mon professeur, Katérina, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Ouais, ouais … Tu aurais pu balancer le mot maîtresse pour que ça soit encore plus tendancieux. Tu crois que je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ta personne que je suis venue hein ? C'est tout simplement pour déglinguer du pokémon ténébreux et spectral. Oh, si y en a d'autres sortes, je me priverai pas. T'as pas peur de te faire agresser par les pokémons sauvages ? »

« J'ai dû tuer … un Ursaring qui m'attaquait. J'ai encore un ou deux morceaux dans mon sac si tu as faim. Enfin … C'est à toi de voir hein ? »

« … … … Ouais, j'ai la dalle. Je vais me servir. Par contre, je parie que tu ne sais toujours pas faire du feu donc ça doit être de la viande crue. »

_Il émit un petit rire sans lui répondre. Y avait encore quoi de drôle dans ses paroles ? Il commençait à être fatiguant à la longue. Bon, y avait quoi dans son sac ? Ouais, une carte, un peu d'eau dans des bouteilles et des cuisses d'Ursaring … cuites ?_

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, écarquillant les yeux. Elle l'abandonnait pendant une dizaine de jours et voilà que ce type commençait à se débrouiller seul. Pfff … Elle mordit dans l'une des cuisses, dévorant avec rapidité la viande qui se trouvait autour. Kéran s'était redressé pour se mettre assis correctement, la regardant manger.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir mangé depuis des jours. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Katérina ? »

« J'ai pas que ça à foutre de manger quand je le désire. T'as pas l'air de comprendre dans quel monde tu vis. T'es juste un abruti. »

« Je vois … Bon ben, bonne nuit. » _murmura Kéran. Il se remit couché sur la racine, détournant le regard pour ne pas avoir à observer Katérina._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de bouder car elle venait de lui balancer la vérité ? Il lui en fallait peu à celui-ci. Enfin … C'était elle ou alors, le comportement de l'adolescent avait un peu changé entre temps ? Enfin bon … Peut-être qu'elle était en train de rêver._

Elle termina la cuisse, frappant l'os contre un arbre pour briser le premier en deux. C'était sa façon à elle de se distraire après le repas. Là, elle avait plutôt bien mangé. Un Ursaring, c'était toujours un sacré repas contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser.

_Humpf ? Bon ? C'était quoi son problème à lui ? Il n'avait plus décroché un mot depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé. Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui, fermant les yeux, ses mains posées sur son ventre. Puisqu'il voulait pas parler, elle n'allait pas lui faire la conversation._

Pas que ça à foutre de toute façon … L'adolescente vint s'endormir après une bonne demi-heure tandis que Kéran rouvrait ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et avait perdu son sourire. C'est vrai … Il était content que Katérina soit là mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il en avait assez de se faire insulter.

_Un jour, il allait vraiment en avoir marre de tout ça … mais bon pour l'instant, il ne faisait que supporter tout ça. Peut-être qu'un jour, il dirait leurs vérités à ces personnes qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'insulter. Oui ! Elles verraient bien alors comment ça se passe !_

« Swar … De toute façon, maintenant que Katérina est là, tu n'oseras plus parler, non ? » _demanda-t-il en s'adressant à l'épée._

« Hum ? Car elle est là, je dois alors m'abstenir de parler ? Quelle idiotie … Il en est hors de question. Néanmoins, son manque d'intelligence et de réflexion égal le tien. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à lui adresser la parole. »

« Elle est belle quand même lorsqu'elle dort. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés, observant Katérina qui se reposait.  
_

_C'est vrai … Le mieux serait quand même d'avoir une couverture … ou une tente … pour aller les recouvrir tous les deux. Même si … il n'aimait pas quand elle l'insultait, il appréciait sa présence. Combien de temps est-ce qu'elle allait rester avec lui ? Il espérait le plus longtemps possible … dans le fond. Il alla chercher le sommeil. Il valait mieux se reposer._


	55. Chapitre 55 : Une sacrée verve

**Chapitre 55 : Une sacrée verve**

« Aller ! Debout grosse larve ! Lève-toi un peu ! »

_Un coup de pied dans le ventre et il se redressa aussitôt, surpris par ce qu'il venait de subir. AIE, AIE, AIE ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? AIE ! Ca faisait mal ! AIE ! Qu'elle arrête ! Il se positionna en face de Katérina, celle-ci faisant un grand sourire machiavélique avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton neutre :_

« Et bien, t'es du genre à dormir pendant des heures ou quoi ? On se dépêche ! Paraîtrait qu'il faut accélérer le rythme non ? Alors, tu bouges ton gros cul et … AIE ! »

_Il venait de lui pincer la joue, elle lui répondit par une baffe dans la figure, le faisant pencher sur le côté. Non mais bordel ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait ce type ? Il n'allait pas la peloter aussi tant qu'on y est ? Fallait peut-être pas trop la pousser car sinon …_

« Tu es bien réelle … Je pensais que c'était un rêve, hier. » _murmura l'adolescent en gardant son sourire, Katérina haussant un sourcil._

« C'est juste pour ça que tu me touches ? Pour savoir si je suis bien réelle ? Et celle-là, est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est bien réelle ? CONNARD ! »

_Un coup de poing s'enfonça dans le ventre de l'adolescent, celui-ci pouffant sur le coup. Il s'écroula à genoux, les mains posées sur son ventre alors qu'il rigolait. Ce n'était pas qu'il était masochiste mais au moins, il était sûr d'une chose : elle était bien réelle … très réelle même. Donc, hier … et cette nuit … Il avait quand même bien dormi avec Katérina._

Enfin, c'était spécial … mais en même temps, il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas déplaisant. Il se releva, craquant les os de son cou alors qu'il gardait son sourire, son éternel sourire, il devait être heureux avec elle … car elle le rendait heureux rien que par sa présence. Il savait que l'adolescente était digne de confiance, dans le fond, il commençait à ne plus en douter. Il fallait dire que cette personne … était vraiment très spéciale … que cela soit par ses tenues vestimentaires, son allure, sa personnalité, tout.

« Et arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux de pervers ou alors, je te les crève. »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai parfaitement compris le message, je ne ferai plus rien du tout. Mais si j'ai compris, tu viens faire un bout de chemin avec moi ? C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plai… »

« Tu bandes, je parie. Tu remues la queue comme un Caninos bien que chez lui, c'est pas la même dont on parle. » _coupa aussitôt l'adolescente._

Hahaha … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrivait à supporter aussi facilement les paroles de Katérina ? Car sa joie passait outre ses insultes ? Surement … Il y avait de fortes chances que ça soit ça. Et en même temps, il fallait régler un souci.

« Swar … Est-ce que tu peux saluer Katérina ? Ça serait une bonne chose non ? » _annonça l'adolescent en tournant son visage vers l'épée. Aucune réponse n'en sortit avant que Kéran ne pousse un soupir. Il donna une petite tape sur la garde._

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui adresser la parole. Cela risquerait de m'abrutir d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Je tiens à mon intelligence. »

« Oh putain, je sens que je vais me la faire cette saleté d'épée. Elle a à peine ouvert la bouche et elle me gonfle déjà. Fais quelque chose pour qu'elle la ferme. » _commença à s'énerver Katérina alors que Swar lui répondait aussitôt :_

« N'en fait pas, Férosinge. Je ne perdrai pas mon temps à essayer d'avoir une discussion cohérente et un peu sensée avec toi. »

_Katérina poussa un hurlement de colère, prête à écraser l'arme de mille façons mais Kéran soupira une nouvelle fois. Il donna une petite tape sur son épée. Voilà … Qu'elle se taise donc puisqu'elle ne voulait pas parler. Il demanda à Katérina si elle voulait vraiment l'accompagner car la marche risquait d'être sacrément longue._

L'adolescente aux cheveux gris argentés haussa les épaules comme pour bien montrer qu'elle n'avait surtout rien d'autre à foutre de ses journées. Alors, bon, ça allait l'occuper d'une meilleure façon que celle actuelle. Alors, il était temps de se mettre en route ! Avec un grand sourire, il s'approcha de Katérina, celle-ci le regardant avec suspicion.

L'adolescent était franchement bizarre à son goût, trop bizarre même. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment y faire quelque chose. Sauf peut-être à coups de poing dans la gueule ? Le pire est qu'il cherchait à avoir une discussion avec elle. ELLE quoi ! Marchant côte à côte, l'adolescent n'arrêtait pas de lui parler, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de compagnons.

_Au bout de quatre heures de marche, exaspérée, elle se tourna vers lui, le prenant par le col avant de commencer à le secouer comme un prunier. L'adolescent secoua sa tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait alors qu'elle criait :_

« Sincèrement ! Tu ne peux pas la boucler deux minutes ? Ça t'arrive pas ou quoi ? »

« Mais ça fait si longtemps … Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de compagnie. Ma Stalgamin n'est pas capable de parler comme les humains … même si elle deviendra un futur spectre. C'est pourquoi je … »

« Ouais, ouais, j'ai entendu hein ? T'as pas d'amis, mon pauvre petit Kéran. Tu veux venir faire un gros câlin à tatie Katérina ? »

_Elle lui demandait cela tout en tendant ses mains. C'était une vraie invitation ? Non, non. Il hocha la tête négativement. Elle se moquait de lui et elle essayait d'en rajouter. Enfin, elle n'essayait pas, elle en faisait tout simplement des tonnes._

« J'ai compris, Katérina. Je m'abstiens de parler … mais le voyage va être bien triste. »

« Hum ? Pas du tout. On parle quand il le faut, on la boucle quand il le faut, on va chier et on fait nos besoins quand c'est nécessaire. On mange quand on en ressent le besoin. Ce n'est pas très compliqué pourtant à cerner … mais ça va rentrer dans ta petite tête ? »

« Oui … Oui … C'est bon, Katérina. » _termina de dire l'adolescent._

_Donc, ils pouvaient repartir sans qu'il l'ouvre à nouveau ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Elle allait pouvoir reposer ses oreilles ! Maintenant qu'il ne parlait plus, il était vrai que le calme était bien présent … trop présent même. Pourtant, elle n'allait pas lui adresser la parole, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire._

La première journée ensemble se termina. Elle avait décidé de chasser quelques créatures pour la viande tandis que lui-même préparait un peu pour la soirée. Lorsqu'elle revint, ce fut avec le cadavre d'un Ursaring mais surtout les habits tachés de sang et le visage aussi. Il cligna des yeux, la trouvant un peu … bizarre sur le coup.

« Euh … Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Ce n'est pas le tien j'espère ? »

« L'Ursaring ? Je pense que l'on peut le partager en deux si c'est ça qui te dérange. Ou alors, tu parlais du sang et non, ce n'est pas le mien. Tu crois vraiment qu'un petit pokémon aussi merdique risque de me blesser ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Ta copine dans son armure ? »

« Non non … Pas du tout. Enfin, tiens, tu sais comment faire ? Pour retirer la peau ? » _demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait avec surprise._

« Comment ça, retirer la peau ? Je bouffe comme ça, les poils roussis, ce n'est pas dérangeant pour moi et … OH PUTAIN ! Je viens de comprendre ! » _s'écria l'adolescente avant de se donner une baffe sur le front. Elle trancha une cuisse de l'Ursaring qu'elle avait traîné. Avec agilité, elle commença à découper la peau et les poils, laissant paraître à vif les muscles et la chair de la cuisse. _« Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé auparavant ? Bordel ! Apprendre ça de ta part ! Je préférais encore me trancher la tête ! »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de méthodes aussi radicales … quand même. »

_Mais bon, au moins, maintenant, elle avait appris quelque chose de lui Il n'était pas forcément aussi inutile qu'elle ne le pensait. Hahaha … Il préférait en rire car il trouvait cela amusant même si c'était un peu insultant de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui.  
_

_Néanmoins, comme elle lui avait si gentiment proposé, il resta bouche close tandis qu'ils commençaient à manger tous les deux. Pour une première journée, elle ne s'était pas déroulée aussi mal que prévue. C'était bien la première fois qu'il passait autant de temps avec Katérina. Une adolescente de son âge … courte vêtue aussi …_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait demander de plus ? Oh … Être moins peureux et surtout avoir un peu plus confiance en soi. Finissant de manger, il vit qu'elle se levait, époussetant sa tenue avant de se mettre à marcher et s'éloigner. HEY ! HEY !_

« Où est-ce que tu vas, Katérina ? » _demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet. Ils n'allaient pas recommencer à partir non ? Ils venaient à peine de finir de manger. Il valait peut-être mieux quand même digérer un peu entre temps._

« J'ai envie de pisser, t'en as d'autres des questions à la con ou je peux me barrer et m'éloigner ? Sauf si tu as envie de me voir en train de faire ce genre de trucs mais là, tu passerais de puceau à un cinglé. Les cinglés, je te préviens, je les aime pas, je préfère les tuer avant qu'ils ne fassent une connerie qu'ils pourraient regretter plus tard. »

_C'était si élégamment dit … Néanmoins, il ne lui répondit pas, la laissant s'éloigner. C'est vrai que pour ce genre de petits détails, il aurait pu éviter de lui poser la question. Ahem … Enfin bon, ce qui était dit était dit. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant … Lui aussi avait une petite envie pressante._

_Il se dirigea vers un arbre, baissant son pantalon avant de commencer à uriner. A cette distance, s'ils restaient pour la nuit, l'odeur ne viendrait pas les importuner. Bon, maintenant que c'était terminé, retour de l'ustensile dans le pantalon ! Il se retourna après avoir terminé, remarquant Katérina qui le regardait avec un sourire pervers. Elle se léchait les lèvres et les dents alors qu'il rougissait violemment._

« Euh … Je peux t'aider ? Je croyais qu'on évitait de … se montrer comme ça, Katérina. »

« Ouais, ouais, mais moi, j'ai terminé et toi, ne t'avise pas de m'espionner de la sorte. Par contre, t'étais de dos mais il semblerait que tu aies de quoi distraire les femmes non ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai pas posé la question, désolé. » _balbutia Kéran, plaçant aussitôt ses mains sur son entrejambe par précaution._

« Hahaha ! Poser la question ! Non mais t'écoute un peu ce que tu racontes des fois ? Tu vas aller demander à une femme : « coucou, tu veux voir ma bite ? » HAHAHA ! Préviens-moi quand tu fais ça, je veux voir le spectacle de la baffe dans la gueule que tu recevras ! »

« JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT CA ! Puis bon, tu me traites de pervers ou de … Mais toi, tu n'es pas vraiment mieux, Katérina. » _tenta-t-il de dire en les désignant, elle et ses habits ! Puis aussi son comportement ! Elle n'était pas un enfant de chœur non plus !_

« Sauf que contrairement à toi, moi, je m'assume comme je suis. Le jour où tu te sentiras pousser des poils sur les couilles, peut-être que l'on pourra « discuter » entre pervers. » _répondit-elle au tac-à-tac tandis qu'il était plus que confus._

_Comme elle venait d'appuyer sur le mot discuter … Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce n'était pas une vilaine idée, pas du tout même. Loin de là … Enfin, ça ne le gênait pas d'y penser un peu plus que ça. D'ailleurs, il allait devoir faire attention chaque nuit … car bon, il était à l'âge où ce genre de choses arrivait souvent._

« Si tu veux, je te montrerai mes seins quand t'auras une autre « envie ». Toute façon, un puceau comme toi, ça doit se branler souvent. »

_Il éclata soudainement de rire alors qu'elle reculait, un peu étonnée sur le coup. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait maintenant ? Il avait complètement perdu la tête ? Fallait bien qu'il craque un jour, l'était du genre très fragile mentalement et psychologiquement. Elle croisa les bras, redemandant d'une voix calme :_

« C'est bon ? T'es complètement déglingué dans le sommet de ton crâne ? »

« Non … Non … Sans mentir, c'est juste que ça fait vraiment du bien … Beaucoup de bien même … Ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec Swar. C'est vraiment différent quand tu es là, donc je pense que je devrais te remercier, Katérina. »

_La remercier ? Elle se massa le front pour ne pas l'insulter, pourtant, l'envie la démangeait mais elle se retenait. Bon, de toute façon, elle s'était assez foutue de sa gueule pour la journée même si y avait sûrement un truc qui déconnait chez l'adolescent._

_Peut-être trop de coups dans la gueule ? Pour la soirée, il chercha à faire la conversation bien qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Faire copain-copine avec elle ? Ça ne marchait pas comme ça dans la vraie vie. Il allait devoir l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre. S'installant contre un arbre, les jambes repliées vers son visage, elle entendit l'adolescent annoncer d'une voix enjouée :_

« De que l'on trouve un village, je pense que j'irai acheter une tente et une couverture ou deux, Katérina. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça serait mieux que de dormir dehors, non ? »

« Ouais et avec quels sous ? Tu vas peut-être les voler ? Vu ton faciès, personne ne s'en douterait donc ça risquerait de passer. »

« Mais non ! J'ai quand même accomplit quelques missions et j'ai aussi un peu d'argent pour le voyage, c'est bien la seule chose qu'ils m'ont donnée en plus de la carte … » _murmura Kéran, la dernière phrase étant dite sur un ton triste._

_Et il espérait quoi ? Qu'elle allait le remercier ? Même pas en rêve, elle ne remerciait pas les cons et les gens trop gentils. Ils attendaient toujours quelque chose. Elle ferma ses yeux, venant s'endormir rapidement tandis que l'adolescent l'observait. Enfin, il ne savait pas, c'était dans ces moments où elle était très calme qu'elle était la plus belle._

« Je ne pourrais pas la supporter très longtemps, Kéran. »

« Ah … Swar … Ça me fait bizarre d'entendre ta voix. Je pensais l'avoir perdue à jamais. Katérina ne t'a pas adressé la parole de la journée alors pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » _questionna l'adolescent envers son épée._

« Rien que le fait de l'écouter est énervant. De quel droit se permet-elle de te juger et de t'insulter ? » _annonça Swar avec neutralité. L'adolescent resta muet pendant quelques instants avant de dire d'une voix étonnée :_

« Tu n'es quand même pas jalouse que l'on m'insulte et non toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas de la jalousie mais de la possessivité. C'est bien différent en soi. Cette fille ne te connaît même pas et se permet de te juger. »

« Euh … Tu sais, tu ne me connais pas depuis très longtemps non plus hein ? Je ne sais pas, ça fait peut-être quelques mois, tout au plus. Donc bon, me connaître, me connaître … C'est un bien grand mot, Swar. Et Katérina, je ne prends pas au sérieux ses paroles. »

« Méfies-toi toujours de ceux qui te sont proches … Ils ont souvent une facette cachée … guère reluisante. » _annonça l'épée tandis qu'il haussait les épaules._

_C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Une première journée avec Katérina qui s'était déroulée très bien … du moins, de son point de vue._


	56. Chapitre 56 : Une princesse

**Chapitre 56 : Une princesse**

« Debout le connard ! Lève ton gros cul et … »

_Aussitôt qu'il avait entendu la voix de Katérina, il s'était redressé. Résultat ? L'adolescente aux cheveux argentés poussa un cri, tombant en arrière sur les fesses à cause de la surprise. Sans une once d'hésitation, elle lui colla son pied dans la tête, la faisant tomber en arrière avant de reprendre avec colère :_

« Refais-moi encore un coup de ce genre et je t'explose la boîte crânienne, c'est clair ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Katérina. » _marmonna l'adolescent en gémissant de douleur._

_Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes semaines qu'il était avec elle. Bon, il n'avait pas forcément appris beaucoup de choses sur elle mais il la supportait très bien et inversement. Bon, avec ses petites allusions perverses, il était difficile de rester de marbre mais bref … Il faisait quand même attention à tout cela. Par contre, il hésitait encore à lui demander d'où elle venait, ce qu'elle avait été avant d'être … comme ça et toutes ces choses. Car oui, ça l'intéressait quand même beaucoup de la connaître plus que ça !_

_Par contre, même en deux semaines, ils ne s'étaient pas dirigés vers une ville pour acheter une tente et une couverture. La raison ? C'était elle … Elle avait signalé qu'elle ne comptait pas rentrer dans une ville car ce n'était pas son genre. Sur le coup, il aurait bien voulu continuer et acheter la tente … mais après réflexion, il avait refusé. Pourquoi ? Car il ne voulait pas la laisser seule._

_La laisser seule … Quand il la voyait adossée à un arbre, il s'était dit qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas se rapprocher des autres. C'est pourquoi il avait évité de rentrer dans une ville tant qu'elle ne le désirait pas elle aussi. Il n'avait pas envie … Pas envie du tout. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans une ville ? Même un simple village aussi !_

Par contre, il y avait aussi autre chose : les seuls pokémons qui les agressaient étaient les pokémons sauvages. C'était tant mieux car cela permettait une nourriture constante. Par contre, il demandait toujours dix-quinze minutes à Katérina pour aller s'occuper de ses pokémons de son côté. Même s'il appréciait l'adolescente, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche de ses pokémons.

_Car oui, la confiance régnait … ou presque. Elle était bien désagréable et ça, il avait l'habitude mais la mort du Pyroli de Sélia lui restait en travers de la gorge. Katérina était une folle dangereuse, capable de tuer tout simplement pour le plaisir. Il avait déjà eu quelques pensées lubriques et saugrenues où il la voyait se masturber et se caresser le corps tout en étant recouverte du sang de ses victimes. C'était une preuve comme quoi l'adolescente le troublait plus que tout non ?_

« Voilà … C'est fait, Katérina. J'ai nourri mes pokémons et je pense que nous pouvons y aller si ça ne t'embête pas trop. » _murmura-t-il en revenant auprès d'elle après un quart d'heure._

« Si, ça m'emmerde et pas qu'un peu, pourtant, tu le sais bien. Tu crois que je vais faire quoi à tes pokémons ? Les bouffer, MERDE ! Ça me fait chier ! Si tu n'es pas capable de me faire confiance pour ça, tu ne seras pas capable pour le reste ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Pardon … Katérina … C'est juste que malgré tout, on ne se connait pas vraiment. »

_Voilà, il le lui avait dit. Il avait dit ce qui le dérangeait réellement chez Katérina. Celle-ci le fixa de ses yeux dorés. Hum ? Et alors ? Il était vrai qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement mais c'était un problème ou non ? De son côté, ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde alors bon … Ce n'est pas comme si ça l'emmerdait._

Sans lui répondre, elle prit la carte du sac de l'adolescent avant de se mettre à la parcourir. Sans un mot, elle s'était mise à avancer. Elle ne comptait pas lui en dire plus sur elle … n'est-ce pas ? Mais en même temps, lui aussi ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé de lui. Peut-être qu'en faisant un peu d'effort de son côté, elle se dévoilerait alors du sien ? C'était une bonne méthode … du moins, une méthode qu'il fallait essayer.

_Alors que la matinée était passée depuis longtemps et qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de l'après-midi, chose difficile à concevoir avec les ténèbres recouvrant le ciel, ils firent une pause. Une pause providentielle pour lui puisqu''ils étaient en train de manger. Comme ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis quelques heures, il attendit qu'elle morde dans un morceau de viande avant de prendre la parole sur un ton faussement distant :_

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup profiter de mes parents … Enfin dix ans de mon côté … Mais ils étaient vraiment gentils bien qu'un peu spéciaux … Ma mère, il y avait des rumeurs sur elle … Comme quoi, elle pactisait avec les spectres et les créatures ténébreuses. Je ne sais jamais si c'était vrai ou non car j'en ai jamais vus autour d'elle … Mais en même temps, elle m'a toujours dit qu'une personne n'était jamais fondamentalement mauvaise au départ. C'est pourquoi, j'ai toujours respecté ses paroles. Quant à mon père, et bien … Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à ce sujet. Enfin, moi, je proviens d'une famille un peu pauvre et normale, celle que l'on rencontre tous les jours. »

« Ouais, ouais …Et moi, je suis une princesse, Kéran. Ça ne se voit pas ? » _répondit avec ironie l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés, émettant un petit rot sonore._

« Bien sûr que si, ça se voit. Tu es un peu … sûre de toi. » _murmura Kéran avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai qu'elle devait être surement une princesse qui avait assez dérivé. Pourquoi ? Car son comportement avait tout de la princesse. Hautaine, sûre de soi, qui rabaisse un peu tout le monde._

« J'étais une princesse … Enfin, je le suis toujours. Je vivais dans un vrai palace, un endroit que tu ne verras jamais vu l'allure que tu as. »

« Oui, bien entendu … Je te crois, Katérina. » _répondit-il en faisant un petit geste des lèvres pour lui sourire. C'était ça … Toujours lui sourire car elle comprendrait alors qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit là, auprès de lui._

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, dorénavant, tu m'appelleras princesse Katérina à partir d'aujourd'hui. Puisque tu voulais tant savoir ce que j'étais, ben maintenant, tu es servi, compris ? »

« Bien sûr, princesse Katérina. Ça te va bien en plus comme appellation. »

« … … … Sûrement. » _grogna-t-elle, comme énervée par quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, il avait bien accepté sa proposition, non ?_

_Elle était compliquée comme fille … très compliquée. Mais bon, une princesse, c'était toujours ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours très compliqué d'après ce qu'il comprenait. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux de l'avoir à côté de lui.  
_

« Tu sais, Katérina, c'est la première fois que j'ai une amie de mon âge … » _commença-t-il à dire d'une voix un peu tendre._

« Pourquoi ça ? Car ta Sélia était un peu trop territoriale ? Qu'elle n'aimait pas que les autres personnes s'approchent de toi ou alors, elle mordait, c'est ça ? »

« Non, non … Pas vraiment … Du moins, pas dit de cette manière. C'était juste qu'elle veuille me protéger. On ne sait jamais si l'autre personne est possédée ou non. »

_Ouais … On ne savait jamais si l'autre était possédé ou non. Elle se frotta le bras gauche et le cou sans lui répondre. De toute façon, ça ne la concernait pas toute cette histoire. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes par rapport à ça. Et il lui prenait quoi de raconter toute sa vie ? Est-ce qu'il n'essayait pas de faire copain-copine avec elle ? Elle l'avait pourtant mis en garde non ? Il n'avait toujours pas compris ?_

« Ah … Vraiment, je me demande ce que fait Sélia. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu prendre de ses nouvelles, elle n'était pas là. Elle était ailleurs … en mission, je crois. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à branler de cette Sélia ? T'es vraiment con ou tu le fais exprès ? C'est normal que tu n'aies aucune vide-couilles alors que c'est de ton âge. Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de cette connasse aux cheveux bleus. Si tu penses tellement à elle, t'as qu'à aller la tringler quand tu la retrouveras mais me fait pas chier avec elle, comprit ? »

« D'accord … D'accord, je ne voulais pas t'énerver avec elle, Katérina. » _bafouilla l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés, un peu confus et gêné._

_Ouais, bien sûr. Elle paraissait énervée, comme d'habitude quoi. Rien de bien étonnant. A force, il la connaissait de mieux en mieux mais savoir que c'était une princesse, c'était quand même une sacrée nouvelle ! Rien à voir avec le reste !_

_Une princesse … Oh, il se l'imaginait différemment habillée. Bien plus vêtue mais surtout très élégante. Du genre, à porter une lourde robe ou un autre vêtement qui recouvrait bien plus son corps. D'ailleurs, il l'imaginait aussi en train de danser et même si au départ, cela avait un aspect comique, la suite se passait plus … naturellement.  
_

« C'est vrai qu'elle a une belle voix … et qu'elle chante très bien. Alors, elle doit sûrement bien danser aussi. » _murmura Kéran avec un petit sourire gêné au coin des lèvres._

« Et toi par contre, t'es franchement pas doué pour camoufler tes pensées. T'en as pas assez de penser à voix haute ? Et surtout de me complimenter ? Tu crois que ça me fait quoi ? Que dorénavant, je vais être toute douce et gentille parce que le petit Kéran m'a fait un compliment ? Non mais tu rêves mon gros ! »

_Il ne pensait pas ça … comme d'habitude mais bon, maintenant, c'était commun à Katérina de s'imaginer des choses. BON ! Maintenant qu'il en avait appris un peu plus sur elle, le reste du voyage allait peut-être se dérouler bien mieux ? En lui permettant de la connaître au fur et à mesure ? D'étudier sa façon de vivre ?_

_Les jours passèrent et le voyage continuait … Du moins, le voyage sans aucune agression extérieure de la part des pokémons spectres et ténébreux. Ils se montraient étonnamment discrets alors que cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi qu'ils parcouraient les forêts, les champs, les zones désertiques et rocailleuses._

_Peut-être que c'était à cause d'elle ? Non, plutôt grâce à elle … Héhéhé. Katérina était vraiment une chouette fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dû être spéciale quand elle était enfant. Ne pas avoir de pudeur alors qu'on était une princesse. Rien que ça … Mais bon, en même temps, malgré son manque de pudeur, il n'avait jamais vu sa poitrine ou … ce qu'elle avait sous sa culotte. Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ça ?_

_C'était vulgaire de sa part ! Et il devrait avoir honte de penser à une telle chose ! Même si Katérina n'hésitait pas à le chauffer quotidiennement … C'était pas déplaisant en un sens. Peut-être qu'il devait se montrer un peu plus « agressif » de ce côté ? Et essayer de répondre à ses attaques ? Il ne savait pas s'il en aurait le courage._

_Peut-être qu'en essayant … lorsqu'elle allait lui montrer son décolleté, il pouvait dire une phrase toute faite pour attirer Katérina ? Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée en soi. Bon … Un peu de courage, c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait ! Et puis, entre eux, elle faisait tout aussi pour l'attirer. Elle semblait s'amuser de la situation._

« Oh ! Regarde-moi ça ! J'ai encore fait tomber un morceau de viande ! »

_Ils étaient en train de manger comme souvent tandis que l'adolescente avait un morceau de viande coincé entre sa poitrine. Elle tira un peu sur le vêtement comme pour le faire tomber au sol bien que le résultat fut qu'il soit tout simplement plus « coincé » dans sa poitrine. L'adolescent commença à déglutir avant de se rapprocher d'elle._

« Je … Je vais te le retirer, ne bouge pas trop, Ka … Katéri… »

_Comme pour bien lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas farouche, elle souleva sa poitrine aux yeux de Kéran. Vue de cette manière, elle semblait encore plus appétissante qu'auparavant. D'une main tremblante, il approcha sa main avant de la reculer. Ça ne servait à rien, il n'y arriverait pas ! C'était au-dessus de ses moyens !_

« Ohla ! T'as essayé de jouer au gros dur et tu te barres, la queue entre les jambes ! Je pensais que tu voulais récupérer ce morceau coincé ! » _cria Katérina avant de prendre la main de l'adolescent, la plongeant entre ses seins. Il sentit le morceau de viande entre ses doigts mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui était … spécial._

_C'était plutôt la chaleur qui entourait son bras. C'était vraiment doux et chaud. Pourtant, il n'osa pas bouger ses doigts, de peur de faire une erreur fatale. Il ne devait pas … Il ne devait pas bouger. Pourtant, le regard mutin, Katérina l'observait alors qu'elle avait retiré ses mains de son bras. Il pouvait toujours retirer son bras non ? Elle ne l'en en empêchait pas même si elle avait quelques rougeurs à cause de l'excitation._

« Alors ? Tu viens de le trouver ou pas, Kéran ? «

« Je, je, je … Je le tiens dans ma main. Je retire ma main tout de suite ! » _cria-t-il subitement avant d'extirper son bras d'entre la poitrine de l'adolescente._

_Aussitôt, ses doigts lâchèrent le morceau de viande avant qu'elle ne prenne sa main entre les siennes. Elles lécha doucement chaque doigt, comme pour retirer toute la saveur de la viande dessus. Plus que perturbé, Kéran fit plusieurs pas en arrière mais elle revint rapidement à sa hauteur, plaçant une main sur son entrejambe._

« Et bien ? Tu as voulu jouer à l'adulte non ? Tu n'as pas envie de participer à des jeux de « grandes personnes », Kéran ? » _murmura-t-elle doucement en frottant sa main, lui soufflant cela dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle vint la mordiller délicatement, passant ensuite sa langue le long du cou, le faisant trembler._

Non, non et non ! Ça ne servait à rien de draguer Katérina ! Elle s'amusait à ses dépens ! Et maintenant, il avait tellement mal dans le pantalon à cause de l'excitation ! C'était difficile à contrôler à cause d'elle ! Il bredouilla en la regardant :

« Je … Je crois que je dois m'en aller … Je dois m'éloigner un peu, Katérina. »

« Ouais, ouais, vas te branler et gicle-bien ! Sauf si tu veux de l'aide hein ? Je suis toujours partante pour ça, tu le sais. Ou alors, pense à moi, je te donne mon autorisation pour ça. »

_Il était tellement prévisible mais c'était de sa faute à elle ! Mais aussi de la sienne ! Pour avoir joué avec une telle fille sur ce genre de jeu ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait perdre ! Le résultat avait été des plus violents émotionnellement. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour une telle chose …_

A une cinquantaine de mètres, il abaissa son pantalon, faisant son affaire, rouge de honte. Il essayait de s'imaginer Katérina et il n'avait aucun mal à cela. Penser à cette adolescente pendant ça, il devait plutôt se suicider ! Plutôt …

« Tu es un être répugnant, Kéran. »

_AH ! Il sursauta sur le coup, pressant trop fortement son organe génital avant de crier de douleur. SWAR ! C'était Swar ! Il remarqua qu'il avait toujours les épées attachées autour de la ceinture avant de bafouiller : _

« Tu … Tu es là depuis quand, Swar ? »

« Hum ? Depuis plusieurs mois, si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, il serait peut-être temps de te réveiller un peu. Néanmoins, tu es pathétique. Tu as voulu la prendre à son propre jeu, tu as vu le résultat. Obligé de faire une chose manuelle … »

« Ne regarde pas ! Ne dit plus rien ! S'il … te plaît. » _bredouilla Kéran, ayant envie de mourir sur le moment tout en remontant son pantalon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela … et donc … Swar avait souvent dû le voir faire une telle chose. Ah … Ah … Il voulait se terrer six pieds sous terre !_


	57. Chapitre 57 : La Sainte Violence

**Chapitre 57 : La Sainte Violence**

« Ah … Ah … Je commence à fatiguer réellement. J'ai mal aux pieds. »

« De quoi tu te plains ? On a à peine fait six heures de marche aujourd'hui ! Alors, tu te bouges et plus vite que ça ! » _s'écria Katérina._

_Une tortionnaire. C'était une véritable tortionnaire depuis une semaine. Depuis le moment où il avait essayé de « jouer » avec elle. Il récoltait le fruit de son arrogance. Il ne pouvait pas la combattre sur son domaine et maintenant, il le savait._

« On ne peut pas faire une pause ? Car tu parles de six heures mais on ne s'est pas arrêté un seul instant ! Katérina ! S'il te plaît ! » _implora l'adolescent._

_Oh bordel ! D'accord ! D'accord ! Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage, sans réelle force, juste de quoi le faire arrêter de geindre. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise avant qu'elle ne le pousse contre un arbre. Elle vint s'asseoir sur lui, lui interdisant de bouger ou de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste déplacé._

_Dans cette position, il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas agir. Elle était du genre à faire très mal dans les endroits les plus délicats de l'anatomie masculine. Néanmoins, il tenta un petit mouvement, plaçant ses mains autour du ventre de Katérina en rougissant. Elle posa son regard sur les mains avant de dire :_

« T'as pas compris quoi, Kéran ? Tu veux que je te les brise un par un ? »

« Non … Non … C'est juste que j'ai peur que tu tombes de mes jambes si je les bouge un peu. C'est juste pour éviter ça. Je te le promets. »

_Elle tourna son visage vers lui, posant ses yeux dorés sur sa personne pour l'observer avec suspicion. De qui se moquait-il ? Il pensait être crédible dans ses paroles ? Il n'en était rien du tout. Néanmoins, elle ne fit rien, détournant le regard pour observer devant elle. Avec lenteur, après quelques minutes, elle murmura :_

« Il y a d'autres personnes … pas trop loin d'ici. Elles doivent être à cent ou deux cents mètres au grand maximum, Kéran. »

« Hum ? Hein ? Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Tu as des oreilles plus que développées ? Mais c'est pas la première fois … »

« Ecoute tout simplement que je dis et arrête d'essayer de penser par toi-même, tu sais que tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose d'accord ? Si je te dis qu'il y a des types pas trop éloignés, c'est qu'il y en a ! Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? On va leur dire bonjour et on les égorge ? »

« HEIN ?! Les égor … Les égorger ?! » _demanda-t-il plus que surpris par les propos de Katérina. Il en était hors de question !_

_Hors de question d'égorger qui que ce soit ! Il hocha la tête négativement, la serrant un peu plus contre lui avant qu'elle ne soulève légèrement son corps avant de le rabaisser. Il serra les dents quand elle retomba, lui faisant atrocement mal._

« Katérina … On y va, on y va … Mais pas de morts, s'il te plaît. »

_Encore un s'il te plaît ? Il devenait bien poli visiblement. C'était un peu étonnant de sa part mais ce n'était pas forcément déplaisant. L'adolescente se redressa, invitant Kéran à faire de même. Bon … Même s'il pensait beaucoup à Sélia ces derniers temps, il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'il la retrouve là, à cent mètres de lui. Sauf si le destin était sacrément joueur … Dommage mais il était convaincu du contraire._

« Allons-y alors, Katérina. » _répondit-il, serrant ses épées._

Depuis la scène de la semaine dernière, il préférait ne pas s'adresser à Swar. Question de … gêne. Il aurait bien dit de moralité mais non, c'était de la gêne et de la honte. Savoir que son épée l'avait vu se masturber plusieurs fois, c'était tout simplement ridicule et pitoyable. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'avait voulu dire l'épée après tout ce temps.

_Accompagnant Katérina là où elle avait entendu du bruit, il se trouvait déjà plus qu'anxieux. Des humains d'après ce qu'elle avait dit. Pourquoi ? Car elle avait parlé de personnes et non de pokémons. Des voix et non des cris. Bref, il était un peu anxieux mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en était ainsi. Ah … Se calmer … Rester calme et serein.  
_

_Finalement, elle le stoppa alors qu'elle lui chuchotait de se taire. Adossée à un arbre, elle jeta un bref regard avant de sauter brusquement sur une branche. Elle lui signala de ne pas faire un seul mouvement car sinon, c'en était foutu de la discrétion. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait donc ?_

« Visiblement, elle est partie … Et je ressens des puissances ténébreuses, Kéran. » _murmura calmement l'épée alors qu'il était un peu surpris de l'entendre._

_Bien sûr qu'il était surpris ! Depuis une semaine, il n'avait plus entendu sa voix et il avait cru que le spectre avait quitté son arme. Pas que ça aurait été un problème, loin de là même … Mais que Swar parte sans même le prévenir, ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Bon … Il pouvait jeter aussi un œil à la situation ? Surtout si Swar avait raison par rapport aux ténèbres._

_Il voyait différentes personnes. Elles devaient être cinq ou six, surtout portant des armures ou des tenues blanches … avec des emblèmes représentant la Sainte Alliance. Des emblèmes ? Oui, un cercle avec un bouclier en son centre. L'intérieur du cercle était de couleur bleue tandis que le bouclier était argenté. Sur le bouclier, en lettres dorées étaient inscrit S.A. Ce qui représentait la Sainte Alliance. D'ailleurs, le blanc des tenues de ces personnes était … taché de sang, de beaucoup de sang._

« Assez … Assez … Ces enfants n'ont rien faits. Ils sont à peine nés. »

« Les suppôts démoniaques n'ont pas le droit à la parole ! » _s'écria l'une des personnes en réponse à une voix féminine et faible._

_Une longue entaille sur la hanche de la créature, l'adolescent pouvait apercevoir une sorte de chien de couleur noir avec des cornes blanches qui partaient en arrière. Un Démolosse … Ou une Démolosse dans ce cas précis. Et derrière elle, des petits chiots Malosses glapissaient d'effroi, se cachant les yeux. Les personnes de la Sainte Alliance n'utilisaient pas de pokémons d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir mais Kéran s'était déjà mis à trembler._

« Veuillez les laisser vivre. Ils ne comprennent même pas ce qui leur arrive ! » _s'écria la Démolosse avec colère._

« Pour qu'ils deviennent plus tard de nouvelles engeances ténébreuses ? HORS DE QUESTION ! TUEZ-LES TOUS ! »

« JAMAIS ! » _hurla la Démolosse, crachant une violente déflagration en direction des membres de la Sainte Alliance. Elle avait tout misé sur ces flammes. Plusieurs noigrumes furent jetés au sol, une imposante tortue avec des canons venant arroser les flammes pour les éteindre, accompagné par une créature tentaculaire de couleur bleue et rouge et diverses autres pokémons. Les flammes furent éteintes avant même de toucher leurs cibles. La Démolosse trembla de tout son corps, ses jambes la supportant à peine. _« Fuyez … Fuyez … mes petits. » _murmura-t-elle en direction des Malosses._

_Elle s'écroula au sol, tuée par l'effort qu'elle avait produit dans cette déflagration. Les petits chiots poussèrent des glapissements de tristesse, leurs museaux venant frotter le corps sans vie de la Démolosse. Il devait les arrêter … les arrêter ! Attendez un peu ! Ce n'était pas normal qu'ils fassent ça ! Ils n'étaient pas dangereux ! Ça se voyait dans leurs regards ! STOP ! IL FALLAIT LES ARRËTER !_

« Kéran … Reste-ici. » _ordonna l'épée._

« Et tu veux que je les laisse les tuer ? Swar. Un peu de bon sens ! Je ne peux pas … »

_Des glapissements et c'en était terminé. Pendant qu'il s'était adressé à son épée, les membres de la Sainte Alliance avaient terminé leur travail. Jonchant le sol, les cadavres des Malosses et du Démolosse étaient réunis. Un Grolem fit son apparition devant les membres de la Sainte Alliance, ces derniers s'éloignant. Le Pokémon commença à briller fortement avant de créer une violente explosion, les cadavres disparaissant dans celle-ci, des morceaux des créatures venant tapisser les alentours._

« Je … Je … »

_Il n'eut pas la possibilité de parler, une main devant sa bouche bien qu'elle n'empêcha pas un liquide jaune d'en sortir. Les larmes aux yeux, Kéran était en train de dégobiller sur le sol, sanglotant en même temps. C'était quoi ce qui venait de se passer ? La Sainte Alliance ? Elle venait de faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de Saint ? C'était juste de la brutalité à l'état pure ! Rien d'autre ! Cette Demolosse avait voulu protéger ses enfants ! Ses enfants ! Elle n'avait rien demandé ! Rien … Ah … Ah …_

Et Sélia ? Sélia avait rejoint une telle organisation ? Est-ce qu'elle savait comment cela se passe là-bas ? Une telle violence dans les actes ? Ce n'était même pas du combat, juste de l'extermination. _Ah … Ah … __Une ombre vint atterrir devant lui alors que les personnes de la Sainte Alliance avaient disparu en emportant le Grolem. Lui ? Il regardait Katérina, les yeux rougis par les larmes, la main dégueulassée par le vomi qu'il avait eu avec le haut le cœur en voyant ce spectacle répugnant._

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Putain, tu t'es fait dégueulé dessus … Me dit pas que c'est à cause de ce que tu as vu ? Tu croyais quoi ? Que la Sainte Alliance était pure et blanche comme la neige ? Mais arrête un peu tes conneries et … »

« Katérina … Katérina … Ils … Ils ne voulaient pas de mal. Pas du tout. Elle voulait juste protéger ses enfants. Je … Je voulais réagir mais … Je n'en avais pas le courage. Je voulais les arrêter. Ce n'est pas hu … humain de faire ça ! »

« Ouais, ouais et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? T'aurais voulu les affronter tous les cinq en même temps, c'est ça ? »

_Il ne savait pas … Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait voulu faire … Mais il était maintenant totalement abattu par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sélia ait rejoint une telle organisation, aussi violente dans ses actes et … Il détourna la tête, la baissant pour observer le sol en reniflant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était mis à pleurer ? Pour des pokémons inconnus ? Et pour des créatures ténébreuses donc maléfiques ? Snif …_

« Bon sang, tu vas pas continuer à chialer, j'espère ? Bordel ! Je m'en vais pour dix minutes, tu me prends la tête ! »

« Non mais reste ici ! Katérina ! S'il te plaît ! NON ! » _cria-t-il sur un ton désespéré alors qu'elle sautait à nouveau sur une branche pour disparaître au loin.  
_

_C'était de sa faute … C'était de sa faute si elle était partie … Si elle n'allait pas revenir. Il n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de se comporter comme un gamin. Mais … Il aurait tellement voulu réagir, les combattre … Mais … Mais …_

_Mais, il explosa en sanglots, se recroquevillant contre un arbre après s'être effondré contre lui. Les jambes ramenées au niveau du visage, il continua de pleurer. De pleurer pour des créatures qui ne le connaissaient même pas. De pleurer car Katérina le trouvait tellement ridicule et énervant, de pleurer à cause de tout cela. A cause que Sélia se trouvait dans une organisation aux mœurs aussi dangereuses que celles dans laquelle il était. Il en avait assez, tellement assez de tout ça. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'il voulait !_

_Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne bougea pas, étant de marbre par rapport à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Même Swar était muet, signe que l'épée ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Les yeux fermés, il bloquait tout bruit extérieur. Il était dans son monde … dans son monde où rien de tout cela ne se serait passé._

_Un monde dont il fut extirpé brutalement par un coup de pied sur le côté du crâne, le faisant tomber à la renverse mais surtout crier de douleur. Katérina était là, les bras croisés à hauteur de sa poitrine bien qu'elle tenait ses deux lames dans ses mains._

« Katé … rina ? Je pensais que tu étais partie. » _bredouilla-t-il._

« Je suis partie … et je suis revenue. Par contre, je vais devoir aller me laver. »

_C'est vrai. Elle était tachée de sang … de partout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans un tel état ? Elle avait un grand sourire démoniaque aux lèvres alors qu'il se relevait. Il se jeta dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui en disant :_

« Ne t'en va plus, Katérina ! Ne t'en va plus ! Tu es blessée ? »

« Mais non bordel ! Ce n'est pas mon sang ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais être blessée ? Lâche-moi au lieu de me coller ! »

_Pourtant, il la serrait de telle façon qu'elle fut obligée de lâcher ses deux armes qui tombèrent au sol. Une telle étreinte et une telle force, c'était quoi ce qui se passait avec ce foutu puceau ? Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher ? Elle ne pouvait même pas lui donner un coup dans les couilles ! Elle cria :_

« Kéran, si tu ne me relâches pas maintenant, je te promets que tu vas finir eunuque ! »

« Ce sang … D'où … D'où est-ce qu'il vient ? » _bredouilla l'adolescent avant de finalement arrêter son étreinte. Elle passa ses mains sur ses bras comme pour les masser sans lui répondre. Elle vint récupérer ses armes, les remettant autour de la taille. D'ailleurs, c'était à se demander comment cela se faisait que le tissu arrivait à soutenir ces armes._

« T'as pas à le savoir. T'arrête d'être triste pour un rien et tu bouges ton gros cul. A force de bouffer de la viande, il commence à devenir énorme ! »

« D'accord, je ne t'en demanderai pas plus. _» murmura l'adolescent en lui faisant un petit sourire. Il se faisait peut-être des idées … et ce n'était pas forcément des bonnes mais … peut-être qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de très regrettable. Mais … Il devait alors lui dire : _« Merci beaucoup, Katérina. »

« Ouais, y a pas de quoi. » _répondit-elle sèchement._

« J'espère que Sélia ne deviendra jamais comme eux … » _souffla l'adolescent._

« C'est peut-être déjà le cas … ou alors, elle l'était peut-être même avant que tu ne le dises. »

_C'était à son tour de ne pas vouloir lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas croire que Sélia ferait une telle chose. Ça ne correspondait pas à Sélia. Katérina l'observa quelques instants, poussant un profond soupir avant d'annoncer :_

« Bon, pour la douche, je pense que ça sera plus tard. »

« Le sang … J'ai l'habitude d'en voir sur toi. Ça ne me dérange pas, Katérina. » _annonça l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés._

« Ouais et ? Tu crois que moi ça me dérange pas ? Je suis peut-être fringuée comme une catin, pas pour ça que j'aime baigner dans le sang et être sale. Y a différentes façons d'être sale, ça, par contre, tu peux le noter dans ton petit crâne. »

_Oui, d'accord. C'était bien inscrit dans sa tête. Il hocha celle-ci alors qu'ils se remettaient en mouvement. Ce genre de « rencontres », il aurait préféré ne jamais les avoir. Maintenant, il était plus que perturbé par l'idée de Sélia qui abattait des pokémons innocents. Sachant qu'elle haïssait les pokémons ténébreux et spectraux, il n'arrivait pas à se retirer cette idée de la tête. Et si … C'était ce qu'elle faisait ?_


	58. Chapitre 58 : Un bout de chemin ensemble

**Chapitre 58 : Un bout de chemin ensemble**

« Ah ! Bordel, ça fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir se laver un peu ! »

_Il était adossé à un arbre tandis qu'ils avaient trouvé un petit ruisseau dans lequel l'adolescente était en train de se laver. Cela faisait un mois … Un bon mois qu'il était parti … Il en avait mis du temps, énormément de temps même. Mais en même temps, ils n'allaient pas vraiment très vite d'après ce qu'il remarquait._

Ils étaient même plutôt lents. Des fois, ils parlaient, parlaient, parlaient … ou alors se distrayaient. Il oubliait un peu sa mission à ses côtés et il s'était même posé la question : pourquoi ne pas tout simplement abandonner sa mission et parcourir le monde aux côtés de Katérina ? Si bien entendu, elle voulait toujours de lui. Cela était souvent peu sûr car ils se disputaient un peu trop fréquemment. Enfin, des disputes, cela ressemblait plus à des chamailleries de deux gamins mais c'était drôle en un sens.

« Ben alors, Kéran ? Tu ne viens pas te baigner ? T'as peur que je te vois à poil ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne viendrai pas car tu es déjà nue. Je ne vais pas faire cela. »

« Hahaha ! Petit puceau à peur de voir une femme nue. Pourtant, vu le calibre de ton engin, tu devrais pouvoir en rendre heureuses pas mal des filles si tu le désirais. Suffirait juste que tu apprennes à te servir de ton « arme », Kéran. »

_Oui mais non ! S'ils pouvaient parler d'autre chose plutôt ? Il attendit qu'elle ait terminée de se laver, remettant ses habits après s'être séchée pour aller à son tour dans le ruisseau. Regardant autour de lui pour être sûr qu'elle ne le voit pas, il commença à se baigner dans l'eau jusqu'à entendre plusieurs sifflements._

« Et bien, mon grand ! T'as un joli fessier bien musclé ! A croire que les coups de pompe dessus te le forgent. »

« KATERINA ! VAS T-EN ! » _hurla l'adolescent, rouge de honte sans pour autant se retourner, camouflant son anatomie._

« HAHAHA ! JAMAIS ! Tu ne sais pas où je me trouve ! Peut-être que là, je suis devant toi ? Ou alors derrière toi ? Ou peut-être même dans l'eau ? »

_Non mais c'était quoi cette blague ? Il ne trouvait pas ça très drôle ! PAS drôle du tout même ! PAS DRÔLE ! Comme si elle pouvait être dans l'eau ! C'était tout simplement impossible ! Sauf si ce n'était pas une humaine mais une pokémon ! Et encore, c'était tout simplement impossible. RAH ! Elle le rendait plus que nerveux maintenant._

« Katérina ! T'es vraiment bête ! Maintenant, je n'ose plus me laver ! »

_Aucune réponse de la part de Katérina … Est-ce qu'elle était partie ? Ou alors … Elle se moquait de lui ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois. Il allait devoir se méfier. Bon, ses tenues n'étaient pas un problème s'il elles étaient trempées. Il pouvait donc les remettre même en ressortant à peine de la rivière. Sauf que visiblement, ses habits n'étaient plus là. Envolés ! Disparus ! Il connaissait la responsable de tout ça ! Il n'y avait qu'une personne ! Remettant néanmoins la ceinture tenant ses deux armes autour de la taille, il cria :_

« Katérina ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Pas drôle du tout et … »

« Aucune pudeur de ta part. Tu aurais pu m'épargner ce spectacle, Kéran. » _coupa l'épée._

« Tu crois que c'est de ma faute ? Pfff ! Katérina ! Ce n'est plus drôle ! Où sont mes habits ? » _demanda-t-il à voix haute._

_Maintenant, il était dans la forêt, complètement nu alors qu'il cachait son sexe d'une main, tandis que l'autre main tenait fermement la ceinture pour éviter que l'une des épées ne vienne par inadvertance couper quelque chose qui dépassait._

_Cela serait assez grave que ça arrive jusque-là … Très grave même. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir eunuque comme Katérina lui promettait un peu trop souvent à son goût. Ce genre de petite chose était quand même diablement inquiétant._

« BOUH ! » _cria une voix devant lui, Katérina apparaissant la tête en bas, pendue à un arbre._

_Il sursauta, s'écroulant sur les fesses en poussant un cri de surprise mais aussi de douleur. Pourtant, il gardait toujours ses mains posées là où il le fallait. IDIOTE ! Elle était idiote de lui faire peur comme ça ! Katérina fit la moue, marmonnant :_

« Dommage, ça n'a pas marché … »

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ? T'es vraiment qu'une perverse, Katérina ! » _bredouilla l'adolescent alors qu'il remarquait qu'elle tenait ses habits dans ses mains._ « Hey ! Rends-les-moi ! Je commence à avoir froid ! »

« Même pas en rêve … Sauf si tu viens les prendre à deux mains. »

… … … _Elle se moquait de lui encore une fois hein ? Puisqu'il en était ainsi … Il trembla sur lui-même rien qu'à cette idée. Il ne devait pas trouver ça excitant sinon, elle allait encore se moquer d'elle. Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur elle, ses deux mains tenant fermement ses poignées. Surprise, l'adolescente s'écroula au sol, Kéran se retrouvant sur elle._

Avant qu'elle ne vienne lui donne un coup de pied dans les parties intimes, il récupéra ses affaires, s'éloigna avec vivacité tandis qu'elle poussait un profond soupir. Elle resta couchée sur le sol, observant le ciel camouflé en partie par les arbres, en totalité par les nuages ténébreux. Elle murmura :

« Dommage, ça aurait été marrant de l'avoir en face de moi. Je me demande s'il aurait eu le courage de la brandir devant moi. »

_Hahaha ! Elle éclata d'un rire bien qu'il n'avait rien de chaleureux. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, gémissant de douleur avant de poser sa main droite sur son bras gauche. C'est bon, c'est bon ! Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle devait faire ! Ou plutôt ne pas faire dans ce cas précis ! Pfff ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sérieusement chiant quand il s'y mettait ! Un peu comme cette fichue épée nommée Swar que Kéran possédait._

_Il avait terminé de se rhabiller, passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Il éternua subitement, tremblotant un peu de froid. Et voilà ! C'est ce qu'il pensait. Il venait d'attraper un rhume, il en était sûr et certain. C'était de la faute à Katérina ! Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, elle était toujours au sol, serrant son bras gauche._

« Katérina ? Katérina ! Hey, hey ! »

_Il s'approcha d'elle aussitôt, venant la soulever alors que l'adolescente ne lui répondait pas. Pourtant, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, fermant les yeux en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle était soulagée … qu'il soit là ? C'était franchement bizarre._

« Hey … Ça ne va pas ? Tu es fatiguée ? »

« Non, j'avais juste envie que tu me portes. De toute façon, tu es trempé donc autant que je reste contre toi pour te réchauffer non ? Tu as intérêt à ne pas me lâcher. »

_Oui, oui … Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait ce coup. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas un problème pour lui. Il posa une main sur le dos de Katérina pour bien la soutenir alors qu'elle collait sa tête contre son torse. Il rougissait juste comme l'adolescent qu'il était. C'était toujours une position très gênante._

Et contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, il n'avait aucun problème à la garder dans ses bras. Même si ses bras semblaient chétifs, il avait assez de force et d'endurance pour marcher avec elle. En fait, il remplaçait toutes les cinq minutes la main qui venait soutenir la majorité de son corps. Ainsi, l'une se reposait à moitié tandis que l'autre travaillait.  


_Finalement, au bout d'une bonne heure de marche, elle arrêta cela, signalant que c'était divertissant mais qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas trop en profiter. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que par inadvertance, sa main descendait de plus en plus vers les fesses de l'adolescente. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Chasser ? Elle hocha la tête négativement avant de murmurer sur le ton du secret :_

« A deux cent mètres de là, j'entends encore des voix. Tu veux que l'on aille voir ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée, Katérina … »

« Hum ? Arrête de faire l'enfant ! On sait que t'as été choqué par un peu de sang et toutes ces choses mais t'es un grand garçon ! ALORS … TU BOUGES TON CUL ! »

_Sans même lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, elle vint le prendre par le col avant de le traîner derrière elle. Elle en avait de la force la demoiselle aux cheveux argentés et elle n'hésitait pas à l'utiliser quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il n'avait pas envie … pas du tout envie même de retrouver d'autres personnes._

Si c'était encore des personnes de la Sainte Alliance qui abusaient de leurs pouvoirs et de leurs forces alors … Alors … Non. Il ne devait pas penser de la sorte. Tout le monde n'était pas si mauvais n'est-ce pas ? Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient les voix d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu. Des voix … qui parlaient entre elles ? Au beau milieu de la forêt ? Et cela semblait être dit calmement, signe qu'il n'y avait pas d'agressions extérieures.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être dangereux … Et ils ont même un chariot, Katérina. »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? Ils pourraient en avoir cinquante que je m'en branle. Bon … Si maintenant qu'on sait qui ce sont, on se barre, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

_Hein quoi ? Non mais … Pour une fois qu'il y avait une personne amicale, du moins, des personnes pas dangereuses contrairement à ceux de la Sainte Alliance, ils n'allaient pas partir ! En plus, c'était si rare de rencontrer d'autres personnes ! Il prit sa main, la tirant avec lui avant qu'ils ne sortent de leur cachette. Aussitôt, les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Certains sortirent des armes avant que l'une des personnes ne demande :_

« Qui … Qui êtes-vous ? Êtes-vous possédés ?

« Putain, Kéran ! Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas me montrer ! Tu vois le résultat ! »

« Katérina, ça nous fera du bien de parler avec d'autres. Et non, nous ne sommes pas possédés, heureusement d'ailleurs. Nous parcourons le monde pour nous diriger vers un bâtiment de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. D'ailleurs, ça fait un mois que je suis sur les routes. Et voilà Katérina, elle, par contre, elle ne fait partie d'aucune organisation mais ce n'est pas bien grave. D'où est-ce que vous venez ? Vous ne faites pas partie … de la Sainte Alliance hein ? » _demanda l'adolescent, un peu méfiant et inquiet._

« Pas du tout. Bien que nous commercions avec eux, nous sommes des membres de l'Antre des Artisans. Je pense que tu as déjà entendu parler de nous si tu es dans une organisation. » _reprit la même personne. Les autres avaient rangé leurs armes. Celle qui s'exprimait à leur encontre devait avoir une quarantaine d'années mais surtout … était une femme. Enfin, ça l'étonnait car il fallait dire que dans l'Enceinte, le quota de femmes était très rare. De même, cette femme semblait être celle qui dirigeait les autres._ « Néanmoins, si vous devez vous diriger vers un bâtiment de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves et … »

« Nous refusons. Vous venez de mentir. » _coupa l'un des gardes qui … HEY ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'une partie des gardes avait des emblèmes de la Sainte Alliance. La femme fit un mouvement de refuse de la main avant de reprendre :_

« Ne nous coupez pas la parole. Les membres qui sont ici font partie de l'Antre des Artisans. Une partie des gardes provient de la Sainte Alliance car nous avons des matériaux pour eux. Les autres gardes sont des membres de l'Antre des Artisans. »

_Ah … C'était donc ça. Il jeta un regard suspicieux aux gardes de la Sainte Alliance. Ils semblaient beaucoup plus calmes que les autres d'avant. Katérina avait retiré sa main avec dégoût de celle de Kéran tandis qu'elle détournait le regard d'un air rageur._

« Pouvez-vous nous dire où vous devez vous rendre exactement ? »

_Hein ? Bien entendu. Enfin, il ne connaissait pas le nom de la ville mais sur la carte, c'était marqué. Il sortit sa carte, la tendant à la femme de l'Antre des Artisans. Celle-ci la récupéra tandis que l'adolescent montrait du doigt l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre. Par contre, il ne savait pas du tout où ils se trouvaient exactement. La femme de l'Antre des Artisans lui fit un sourire chaleureux avant de lui rendre la carte._

« Visiblement, elle ne semble pas être très précise. Néanmoins, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Je pense que tu veux l'entendre tout de suite ? En fait, j'en ai même plusieurs. La première, c'est que vous n'êtes plus très loin de votre destination. La seconde, c'est que je peux vous proposer de nous accompagner. Deux jeunes gens n'ont pas à se promener seuls. On ne sait jamais quand les spectres et les pokémons ténébreux risquent de vous attaquer. »

« Katé … » _commença à dire l'adolescent mais il fut coupé sèchement par l'adolescente._

« Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris. Monsieur se sent seul donc il préfère avoir de la compagnie. De toute façon, on est bien obligé de vous suivre … Donc on vous accompagne, c'est tout. Fais chier ! » _s'écria-t-elle avec énervement. _

« Merci beaucoup ! Nous acceptons votre proposition ! » _annonça Kéran avec joie._

_Il s'approcha de Katérina, prêt à la remercier mais celle-ci lui tourna le dos, laissant voir la raie de ses fesses à autrui. Il vint rougir violemment, quelques murmures se faisant entendre. C'est vrai qu'elle portait une drôle de tenue ! Il se positionna devant elle, lui murmurant :_

« Dis … Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à te mettre, Katérina ? »

« Dis-le tout de suite que je t'emmerde hein ? Je le prendrai pas mal … Mais je te serrerai les couilles tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus siffler. »

« Aie, aie, aie … Non, c'est juste que tu vas être un peu gênée non ? »

_Elle se donna une violente claque sur le front. Elle ? Gênée par sa tenue ? Si ça avait été le cas, elle ne la porterait pas au départ ! Mais quel con ! Mais quel con ! Il ne pouvait pas la mettre en veilleuse comme la majorité du temps !_

« Je vais pas être gênée ! Ils ont qu'à m'observer si ça leur plaît ! Putain ! »

« Calme … Calme … Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, Katérina. » _bredouilla l'adolescent._

_Euh et maintenant ? La femme les invita à venir s'asseoir à côté d'eux mais Katérina s'installa contre un arbre, croisant les bras. Elle était mécontente du choix de Kéran et elle le lui montrait clairement. Il n'avait qu'à se servir de sa tête pour une fois si ce n'était pas trop compliqué pour lui ! Tsss ! Elle enrageait à cause de cet imbécile !_

_Et celui-ci était déjà en train de discuter avec les différentes personnes de l'Antre des Artisans. Les gardes de la Sainte Alliance parlaient entre eux, signe qu'ils étaient mécontents du choix de la femme de l'Antre._

« Quel connard … Mais quel connard. »

_Elle n'arrêtait pas de se murmurer cela tout en jetant un regard à Kéran. Elle lui en voulait terriblement pour ça. Il n'avait pas encore compris comment elle était ? Il avait besoin d'être « maté » ? Elle pouvait facilement s'occuper de ça. Un léger rire arriva à ses oreilles mais il avait quelque chose de démoniaque, d'immatériel … comme s'il provenait de nulle part. Elle émit un grognement de rage. Elle devait se comporter normalement._


	59. Chapitre 59 : Plus homme, plus mûr

**Chapitre 59 : Plus homme, plus mûr**

« Tiens … Prends ma main, Katérina. » _dit l'adolescent pour l'aider à monter dans le charrette._

_L'adolescente aux cheveux argentés posa son regard doré sur Kéran, restant immobile pendant quelques instants. Finalement, elle posa sa main dans le sienne, Kéran venant la tirer vers lui tout en regardant les emplacements libres. S'ils étaient aussi nombreux, ils devaient sûrement avoir un second charrette non ? Car sinon, ils risquaient de manquer de beaucoup de places. Comme si son vœu avait été exaucé, un second charrette présenta à plusieurs mètres de là, deux personnes la gardant._

Ah … En clair, une partie avait été se reposer, l'autre surveillait le second charrette. Toute la troupe se sépara en deux, Katérina restant avec Kéran bien qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche. Elle était énervée ? A cause de lui ? De sa proposition de venir avec l'Antre des Artisans ? C'était bête de s'énerver pour ça.

_Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas la comprendre aussi. Il savait juste qu'elle était du genre à être solitaire … même si elle se présentait un peu trop souvent devant lui. Peut-être qu'elle l'appréciait dans le fond ? Avec ses rêves d'adolescent, il se disait cela bien qu'une part de rationalité lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Il valait mieux … ne pas trop y penser plutôt que de se faire du mal._

« Maintenant, il n'y aura plus de pauses avant la tombée de la nuit. Aucun problème à cela … Hum ? Kéran, c'est bien ça ? » _demanda la femme qui dirigeait la troupe._

« C'est … C'est exact … Je ne crois pas que ça embête Katérina non plus. » _bredouilla-t-il avec confusion. C'est bête … mais il était gêné de parler à cette femme. Elle avait quand même un regard chaleureux et convivial. Cela devait être sûrement quelqu'un habitué à utiliser son sourire pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait pour son rôle de marchande._

« Moi, je m'en contrefous. Puisque tu veux être la patron ici, tu n'as qu'à l'être. » _répliqua l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés, croisant les bras sans pour autant croiser les jambes, laissant paraître sa culotte aux yeux de tous._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Pour l'embêter ? Ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il n'était quand même pas jaloux que d'autres la voient. Enfin, peut-être juste un petit peu. Il ne savait pas vraiment, il devait se l'avouer … C'était un peu perturbant en soi._

_Ah … Pourtant, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils étaient dans le charrette sans prendre la parole. Les personnes de l'Antre discutaient entre elles tandis que les soldats faisaient de même de leur côté. Bref, pour l'heure, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas dialoguer. _

« Katérina, tu m'en veux vraiment beaucoup pour ça ? » _demanda l'adolescent après quelques minutes, quelques têtes se tournant vers eux._

« Les cons, je leur adresse pas la parole, ça les instruis. »

_Bon ben … Elle lui en voulait vraiment. Il eut un petit sourire triste avant de baisser la tête. Bon ben … Il suffisait juste qu'il se taise alors puisqu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Les bras croisés sur ses genoux, son visage était collé contre ces derniers, ses yeux comme ceux d'un Caninos en manque d'affection. Il avait réellement la tête à cela sur le moment._

« ET MERDE ! Me fait pas passer pour la méchante de service ! De toute façon, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu veux parler avec moi ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que l'on devrait parler tous les deux ? Donne-moi une bonne raison ! »

« Et bien … Euh … Parce que ça serait bien ? On pourrait discuter de tout et de rien. »

« … … … Tu me fatigues, Kéran. T'es encore plus exaspérant que tout et … » _commença à reprendre Katérina avant qu'un soldat de la Sainte Alliance ne s'approche d'eux._

« Ne vous en faites donc pas pour lui, jeune demoiselle. Il n'est encore qu'un enfant et il lui faudra bien comprendre que des fois, certaines personnes préfèrent être tranquilles. »

« Ouais, c'est un peu mon cas par rapport à la tienne de personnes. Disparais de ma vue. » _rétorqua Katérina avec colère._

_Pourtant le soldat vint s'asseoir à quelques centimètres d'elle. Kéran commença à l'étudier. Il portait une armure de métal sur le corps, l'emblème de la Sainte Alliance gravé dessus. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, vingt-cinq grand max et avait un peu de bouc au menton. Des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, il tenait son casque dans une main._

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous emporter envers moi. Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je veux simplement dialoguer avec vous mais de choses bien plus importantes que les futiles conversations de la part de votre compagnon. »

_He … HEY ! C'était lui ou alors il était en train de se faire insulter ? Il voulut lui répondre quelque chose mais rien n'arrivait à ses lèvres. Surtout que Katérina avait maintenant son visage tourné vers le soldat, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Bon, t'as l'air d'avoir un peu de jugeote. Et de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler alors mon grand ? Vas-y, je t'écoute, je suis sûre que ça peut être intéressant. »

« Hum ? Eh bien, nous pourrions alors parler déjà de vos cheveux argentés. C'est la première fois que je vois une aussi belle chevelure chez une jeune femme. »

« Ouais bien entendu. Tu sais, quand on a eu les ch'tons quand on était gamin, ben, des fois, les cheveux deviennent comme ça. Enfin, dans mon cas, je les avais déjà de la sorte dès que je suis née. Paraitrait que ça me donnait un certain charme, t'en penses quoi ? » _questionna l'adolescente alors que le soldat hochait la tête positivement._

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir car je trouve que cela vous va à merveille. »

« Ouais, bien entendu, continue donc à me parler. Tu m'intéresses. »

_Elle avait sa tête soutenue par ses coudes, eux-mêmes posés sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle l'observait longuement. Kéran cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, tentant de prendre la parole sans y arriver. Ouais … Enfin bon, si elle avait quelque chose à dire, autant qu'elle ne parle avec ce type. A la base, elle était libre comme l'air._

Pendant une bonne heure, elle continua de discuter avec l'homme, ne se privant pas de faire quelques allusions perverses comme à son habitude. Quelques toussotements se firent entendre tandis que l'adolescent ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était gêné, plus que gêné même et en même temps, il semblait être le seul à comprendre ce que Katérina disait réellement.

C'est vrai … Dans ses dires, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait, elle semblait menacer l'homme. Les autres personnes ne semblaient pas le comprendre mais lui … A force, il commençait à la connaître. Le soldat prenait cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, se montrant parfois un peu insistant en lui proposant de parler un peu plus cette nuit.

Elle lui répondait alors qu'elle n'avait pas peur de cela mais qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ait BEAUCOUP de conversation car s'il n'était pas capable de tenir le dialogue avec elle, cela pouvait très mal se passer. Elle n'aimait pas du tout quand son interlocuteur était en panne d'inspiration … Elle était même du genre très … violente à ce sujet.

_Brrr ! Il était en train de trembler rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser. Si cela avait été lui, il aurait pris cela sur le ton de la rigolade. Mais là … Il n'avait pas envie de rire. Pas du tout. Finalement, le soldat arrêta d'être bloqué sur son idée, s'éloignant de Katérina après avoir longuement parlé avec elle._

« Jaloux le puceau ? » _souffla-t-elle entre ses dents pour que Kéran soit le seul à l'entendre._

« N … Non … Pas du tout. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, Katérina. »

« Ouais bien entendu … T'étais jaloux donc ou non ? »

_Il haussa les épaules sans lui répondre. Elle était une grande fille non ? Alors bon … Comment dire … Enfin, y avait juste un truc qui le dérangeait. Il souffla :_

« Katérina … C'est juste que ta tenue fait penser … que tu es prête à tout. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Les autres risquent de se faire des idées et … »

« Et si c'était le cas ? Comment peux-tu savoir que je ne suis pas de ce genre ? Peut-être que de ton côté, tu as tout simplement à chaque fois loupé ta chance non ? »

« Euh … C'est vrai ? Tu voudrais bien si … Euh non ! » _répondit Kéran en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. A quoi est-ce qu'il avait pensé de stupide ?_

« De toute façon, si un type m'agresse, tu seras là pour me protéger non ? »

_Il se gratta le nez. Il aurait bien répondu qu'elle n'avait clairement pas besoin d'aide de son côté mais en même temps … Elle était quand même une femme. Et un homme, ça devait protéger une femme. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il voyait la chose._

« Bien entendu, Katérina. Bon, je ne suis pas forcément le plus doué pour ça mais je peux te promettre que je te protégerai. »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, Kéran. » _termina de dire l'adolescente, ne bougeant pas de sa place. C'était quand même bizarre qu'elle lui demande cela._

_Puis après tout, elle était quand même assez grande pour se protéger. Mais ça ne le gênait pas vraiment d'être … son protecteur. Il lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas, restant parfaitement de marbre. Une nouvelle heure passa et il avait fermé les yeux. Sans même le remarquer, Katérina s'était collée un peu plus contre lui._

_Partir à l'aventure ? Comme ça ? Enfin, si c'était comme ça l'aventure, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Quand il était accompagné, c'était mieux que s'il était seul. Largement mieux même. Et cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'il était avec Katérina. Il allait peut-être passer à l'âge adulte avec elle à ses côtés ? Si tel était le cas, peut-être qu'elle allait lui offrir un … beau cadeau ? Enfin, pensé comme ça … C'était un peu gênant._

Mais en même temps, ça le grisait. Ca le motivait à arriver à ses dix-huit ans ! Puis quand il deviendrait adulte … Alors … Alors quoi ? Il ne savait même pas. Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que ça allait faire de devenir un adulte ? Quelque chose de différent ? Oh, ce n'était même pas avoir un métier car dans le fond, c'était déjà le cas. Mais peut-être qu'il serait assez mûr et grand pour Sélia ? Hahaha … Ca le motivait.

_Pourtant, un point le dérangeait quand même. Mais ça ne le concernait pas. Non … Ca concernait plutôt Katérina et son allure. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas possible pour lui de retirer sa veste et de la lui donner ? Il commença à l'enlever, disant à Katérina :_

« Tu risques d'attraper froid, Katérina. Tiens, prends-là. »

« Et depuis quand est-ce que tu me files ça ? T'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose entre temps ? Je ne sais pas … Du genre, ta réflexion ? Ça fait un mois que je me trimballe dans cette tenue et c'est juste maintenant que tu y penses ? »

« C'est juste pour que tu t'habilles un peu plus chaudement … Enfin rien de bien méchant. »

« Ouais, bien entendu, ça te gêne ma tenue ou quoi ? » _demanda-t-elle à voix haute._

« Pas du tout. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. » _répondit l'adolescent en rougissant, signe que c'était tout le contraire justement._

_Mais ça, il n'oserait jamais lui dire en face. C'était aussi simple que ça … Enfin bon … Peut-être qu'il devait chercher à parler avec les autres ? Ca serait bien mieux … Beaucoup mieux même. Il se releva, Katérina poussant un petit cri de surprise alors que l'adolescent se positionnait en face de la femme qui dirigeait l'Antre des Artisans. Du moins, le petit groupe des membres de l'Antre._

« Pardonnez-moi mais … J'aimerai savoir des petits trucs. »

« Hum ? Et en quoi est-ce que je peux t'aider, Kéran ? » _répondit la femme en lui faisant un petit sourire amusé par les paroles de l'adolescent._

« Euh … Et bien, ça serait au sujet de l'Antre des Artisans. Vous vendez quoi principalement ? Du moins, vous vendez de tout et n'importe quoi ? »

« Sans que cela soit dit aussi grossièrement, oui, nous sommes les principaux commerçants dans ce monde. Nous sommes basés un peu partout mais nous sommes pacifiques. »

« Ah … Je vois, je vois. Mais sinon, est-ce que des fois, vous vendez des pokémons ? Car j'ai eu une mission où je devais en capturer dans les noigrumes mais après, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ils deviennent. C'est vous qui êtes responsables de cela ? »

_Elle toussa un peu, semblant gênée par la question de l'adolescent alors que Katérina avait un regard mauvais dirigé en direction de la femme. Elle semblait comme irritée par quelque chose qu'il était difficile à expliquer._

« Et bien … Disons que c'est en partie nous qui nous occupons de cela. »

« D'accord, d'accord … Mais en même temps, vous faites du commerce avec n'importe qui ? Tant qu'il a de l'argent, c'est ça ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois l'adolescent. Personne n'osait l'arrêter bien que des murmures se firent entendre autour de lui. Est-ce qu'il dérangeait ? Avec ses questions ? Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un simple renseignement._

« Disons que nous n'avons pas vraiment de politique concernant nos acheteurs. Nous ne vendons aux personnes que ce dont elles ont besoin. »

_C'était évasif, très évasif même comme phrase. Pourtant, cela vint le satisfaire plus que tout. Il fit un petit sourire à la femme tout en la remerciant de lui avoir répondu. Même si cela n'avait pas été forcément très utile, il était au moins certain d'une chose : l'Antre des Artisans avait aussi un « mauvais côté »._

_Mauvais côté ? Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il définissait les personnes de la Sainte Alliance qu'il avait pu voir y a quelques temps. Tout le monde n'était pas mauvais … mais un pan de l'organisation était pourri. C'est pour ça qu'il savait que Sélia n'était pas ainsi. Mais cela voulait dire que l'Enceinte avait un bon côté ? Du moins, dans sa logique … Après, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ça soit une bonne logique._

Il revint s'asseoir auprès de Katérina, celle-ci ayant le sourire aux lèvres, comme amusée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle trouvait cela drôle ? Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de spécial. Du moins, à son goût. Après, comme à son habitude, il n'était pas très … vivace d'esprit.

« Tu as toujours le chic pour poser les questions qui dérangent, toi. » _murmura Katérina._

« Hein ? Mais je n'ai rien dit de spécial … Je voulais juste en savoir un peu plus, c'est tout. »

« Ouais, ouais, comme d'habitude. Tu es pur et innocent, bien entendu. Vas vraiment falloir que je me méfies de toi … »

« Mais non ! Y a pas besoin de ça ! Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas à mal. »

_Elle le savait parfaitement. Mais c'était drôle de le voir se compliquer la vie pour une chose aussi futile et simple. C'était plus que distrayant et amusant. Elle vint se coller contre lui alors que le charrette continuait son chemin. Normalement, le voyage allait prendre un ou deux jours. C'en était bientôt fini … Oui … Bientôt fini. Il allait finalement arriver dans le bâtiment de l'Enceinte. Et dire qu'il avait voyagé … BEAUCOUP voyagé._


	60. Chapitre 60 Finalement arrivé

**Chapitre 60 : Finalement arrivé**

_La nuit était finalement tombée. Ils avaient mangé sans pour autant quitter le charrette. Dehors, l'obscurité était présente. Pourtant un peu de lumière était visible puisqu'il pouvait apercevoir les arbres grâces aux petites lampes accrochées à l'intérieur du charrette. Déjà une grande majorité des personnes était en train de dormir. Lui ? Eh bien, il ne dormait pas. Avec Katérina, depuis un mois, ils marchaient même pendant la nuit alors bon …_

« Je devrais peut-être quand même m'endormir … surtout si nous arrivons demain. » _souffla-t-il doucement alors qu'il tournait son visage vers Katérina. L'adolescente avait les yeux grands ouverts, sans pour autant prendre la parole._

_Finalement, la femme de l'Antre des Artisans s'approcha de lui, lui tendant une couverture de laine brune, assez grosse et grande pour lui permettre d'emmitoufler Katérina avec. Il remercia la femme de l'Antre, remarquant qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé son prénom. Néanmoins, cela attendrait demain. Il vint murmurer à Katérina :_

« Tu as vu ? Au final, nous avons une couverture pour nous recouvrir tous les deux. C'est une bonne chose non ? Tu ne crois pas ? Tu en veux un peu ? »

_Aucune réponse de la part de l'adolescente. Celle-ci avait toujours les yeux ouverts pourtant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui répondait pas ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait énervée ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas car il n'avait jamais voulu une telle chose ! Il n'était même pas au courant, c'était pour dire ! Il vint approcher une main du bras droit de l'adolescente pour la faire réagir mais même à son contact, rien du tout._

« Katérina ? Ça ne va pas ? Katé … »

_La tête de l'adolescente pencha sur le côté, venant atterrir sur son épaule alors qu'il évitait de pousser un cri de surprise. Se contrôler … et ne pas avoir peur. Les yeux de Katérina restaient grand ouverts mais il entendant maintenant le souffle de l'adolescente. Elle dormait ? Elle était en train de dormir les yeux ouverts ? C'était vraiment très spécial. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux, les aidant à se refermer._

« Bon ben … Euh … Je vais devoir tout faire pour que tu dormes bien, Katérina. »

_Il souleva la couverture, l'étendant correctement avant de bien la placer sur le corps trop court vêtu de Katérina à son goût. Puisque l'adolescente dormait sur son épaule, il allait devoir faire attention à ne pas la réveiller et cela en évitant de bouger le moins possible._

_C'était bizarre pour lui d'avoir Katérina qui dormait paisiblement contre son épaule. Très bizarre même. L'adolescente n'était pas du genre pourtant à faire une telle chose. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment trop fatiguée ? Et qu'elle était tombée d'épuisement ? Elle semblait si fragile en ce moment même. Comme une poupée de porcelaine qu'on risquait de briser si on la touchait en ne faisant pas attention._

Peut-être était-ce un peu trop présomptueux de sa part mais avec un peu de gêne, il vint placer son bras gauche autour de la hanche de Katérina pour pouvoir la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Elle était chaude … C'était vraiment une sensation plaisante que d'avoir un corps chaud contre le sien. Et en même temps, ce n'était pas de l'excitation qu'il ressentait.

_C'était autre chose … Quelque chose de plus doux et tendre. Il ne savait pas vraiment … Mais là, comme elle ne parlait pas, comme elle ne faisait rien, comme elle dormait … tout simplement, il avait une autre impression à son égard. Il espérait ne pas trop en profiter mais maintenant qu'il avait une main autour de la taille de Katérina, il vint placer sa seconde main autour d'elle comme pour l'enlacer._

Sa tête posée contre la sienne, il la serrait dans ses bras pour ne pas la lâcher. La couverture tomberait surement pendant la nuit mais il en avait envie. Il avait envie d'être comme ça avec elle. Avec Sélia, c'était arrivé rarement ce genre de situations mais en même temps, Sélia avait quelques années de plus que lui.

_De toute façon, ce n'était pas très important. Le plus important, c'était le fait qu'il avait l'adolescente dans ses bras. Pour lui, ça valait tout l'or du monde à l'heure actuelle, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il avait envie de la garder le plus longtemps possible dans ses bras et de ne jamais la lâcher. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui disait pas ça quand elle était réveillée ? Car l'adolescente avait un comportement trop exubérant._

_Du moins quand elle était réveillée. Car pendant qu'elle dormait, elle avait tout d'un ange. Un véritable ange tombé des cieux. C'était pour ça qu'il devait la protéger comme il le lui avait promis. Cela avait été une demande incongrue de la part de Katérina mais il l'avait parfaitement acceptée. Ça lui semblait tellement normal … de son côté mais il essayait de raisonner en mettant ses sentiments de côté._

Est-ce que Katérina était plus faible qu'il ne le pensait ? Non ! Quand même pas ! C'était juste qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir affaire à la véritable Katérina. Du moins, une autre parcelle de la part de l'adolescente. Bah ! De toute façon, pour le moment, il s'en fichait royalement. Tant que Katérina n'ouvrait pas les yeux brusquement pour le frapper et lui crier qu'il en profitait un peu trop, c'était bon pour lui.

« Eh bien, eh bien … On dirait qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix avant même d'arriver dans le charrette, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait aucune chance. »

_Il rouvrit ses yeux pour apercevoir la femme de l'Antre des Artisans. Celle-ci était assise en face d'eux, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Elle-même avait une couverture sur le corps. Il sembla surpris par ses paroles avant de dire :_

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Elle avait déjà fait son choix ? »

« Et bien … Elle semblait être accrochée à toi avant même que vous montiez dans le charrette, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? »

« Je ne dirai pas vraiment qu'elle était accrochée … C'est un peu faux comme jugement. Enfin … Je pense plutôt qu'elle est toujours à mes côtés. » _bafouilla l'adolescent.  
_

« Mais n'est-ce pas la même chose ? »

_Heu … Ca, par contre, il ne le savait pas du tout. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas le genre de questions qu'il s'était posé. Il ne s'imaginait pas l'adolescente réagir de la sorte non plus. C'était tout simplement impossible à ses yeux, impossible._

_Mais il ne relâchait pas Katérina car il avait envie de s'accrocher à l'idée qu'avait proférer la femme de l'Antre des Artisans. Peut-être qu'il pouvait quand même … en profiter un peu ? Pendant qu'elle dormait ? Avec rapidité et anxiété, il vint embrasser l'adolescente sur la joue, rougissant violemment devant ce qu'il venait de faire._

Il avait … Il avait … A part Sélia, il n'avait jamais fait ça. Et encore, c'était sur une fille de son âge. Comment est-ce qu'il avait osé faire ça ? Beaucoup penseraient que ce n'était pas grand-chose mais pour lui … envers Katérina ? AH ! Elle commençait à bouger un peu après ce qu'il avait fait. Si elle se réveillait … Il était foutu !

_Vraiment foutu ! Elle allait le tuer, il en était sûr et certain ! Faites qu'elle dorme ! Faites qu'elle dorme et ne se réveille pas ! Si elle se réveillait, c'en était foutu de lui et … Et rien du tout ? Rien du tout ? Il entendit juste le soupir de Katérina sans qu'elle ne bouge. Ah … Il poussa à son tour un soupir mais d'apaisement._

_Elle dormait … Elle dormait profondément. C'était à son tour alors de dormir. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête déposée sur celle de Katérina alors que ses mains restaient sur le haut de son dos. Maintenant, il se sentait bien plus soulagé par tout ça. Il espérait juste que demain, au réveil, elle ne le tue pas sur place pour cette position._

_Alors qu'il plongeait dans son sommeil, il ne remarqua pas les yeux dorés de Katérina qui fixaient son torse. Les yeux clignèrent, devenant bleus puis rouges alors qu'une aura noire émanait de son corps. Elle serrait le tissu de la veste de Kéran avec force avant de ne plus rien faire, s'endormant à son tour complètement._

_Le lendemain matin, il fut le premier à se réveiller. Il aurait bien pensé que cela était à cause des rayons de soleil mais voilà, il n'y en avait pas. Vraiment, s'il pouvait un jour régler cette histoire de nuages dans le ciel … mais définitivement, il n'irait pas se priver. Bon ? Katérina n'était pas encore debout. Il devait se placer correctement pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveille et voit ce qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit._

_Retirant ses mains, il remarqua qu'elle aussi s'était accrochée à lui pendant la nuit. Et bien … Euh … Là, dans une telle situation, il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait lui retirer ses mains à elle aussi ? Peut-être … D'ailleurs, il remarqua que les autres personnes étaient déjà réveillées en grande majorité._

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. » _dit-il en s'adressant aux personnes autour de lui._

« Bonjour. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de te demander si tu as bien dormi. » _annonça la femme de l'Antre des Artisans avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« Euh … Je crois que … J'ai bien dormi. Enfin, je n'ai pas eu de problèmes durant la nuit. »

_Il rougissait en se grattant la joue, n'osant pas regarder la femme, ni Katérina d'ailleurs. Il préférait observer … dehors, tiens ! C'était une bonne chose à observer la route ! Elle n'était pas si laide quand on l'étudiait de plus près ! Quelques marmonnements se firent entendre près de lui alors que Katérina bougeait un peu. _

« Ah … Putain … C'était une sacrée sieste ça ! » _s'écria-t-elle subitement._

« Bonjour, Katérina. » _murmura Kéran tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui, gardant la couverture sur son corps._

« Ouais, ouais … Je ne sais pas si ce jour est bon … T'as rien fait pendant que je dormais ? Avec ton allure de pervers, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. »

_Il hocha la tête brusquement pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait rien fait même si ce n'était pas totalement vrai voire même complètement faux. Un petit rire se fit entendre tandis que les membres de l'Antre des Artisans les prévenaient que d'ici le milieu de la journée, ils allaient arriver à bon port._

Ainsi … Le voyage était déjà terminé ? Dommage car il aurait bien aimé repasser quelques nuits de la sorte avec Katérina. Mais bon, c'était une illusion que de croire que tout ça pouvait continuer indéfiniment. Il était peut-être candide mais pas trop malheureusement pour lui. Dommage … Vraiment dommage.

_Bon et bien … Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire en attendant ? Rien du tout. Katérina ne lui parlait pas et il se demandait si elle se posait des questions sur la sincérité de ce qu'il avait dit ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voulait pas de problèmes avec elle car sinon, elle pouvait facilement se venger et cela ferait très très mal._

_Néanmoins, rien de cela ne se passa durant les prochaines heures. Non, ils avaient de petites discussions mais rien de plus. Elle ne semblait pas être gênée ou se poser quelques questions à ce sujet. C'était tant mieux … car il n'arriverait pas à la regarder en face en lui avouant ce qu'il lui avait fait. Bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas monstrueux … juste gênant._

_Très gênant même. Depuis qu'il avait vu Katérina dormir aussi paisiblement durant cette nuit, il n'arrivait pas à se retirer cette image de sa tête. Il avait l'impression de découvrir une autre personne ! Une autre adolescente ! Mais toute aussi charmante et intéressant que celle habituelle ! Néanmoins, ses pensées furent rapidement remplacées par autre chose._

Autre chose ? Tout simplement le fait qu'ils arrivaient finalement dans une imposante ville ou plutôt aux abords de cette ville. Pourquoi ? Car Katérina avait demandé à descendre. Il parut surpris, autant que les autres personnes. Il lui demanda :

« Euh … Tu ne veux pas rentrer dans la ville ? Les soldats ne vont rien te faire, Katérina. »

« J'en ai pas envie, c'est tout. Si ça ne me plaît pas, tu vas pas me forcer non plus ? Soit tu descends maintenant, soit je pars de mon côté. »

_Aïe ! Une menace ! Il bredouilla quelques excuses aux personnes de l'Antre des Artisans et aux quelques soldats de la Sainte Alliance. Il voulait s'excuser du comportement de Katérina mais aucun ne s'en offusqua. En une journée, ils avaient pu parfaitement définir à quoi ressemblait exactement l'adolescente aux cheveux argents. Il descendit du charrette, la femme de l'Antre des Artisans lui annonçant :_

« Normalement, le bâtiment que tu recherches est à l'Est de la Ville. Je dirai à cinq cents mètres voire un kilomètre. Tu devrais facilement le trouver puisqu'un chemin t'y emmène. Bonne route et faites attention à vous les enfants. »

« Merci beaucoup pour tout ! » _répondit l'adolescent en s'inclinant respectueusement devant la femme de l'Antre. Celle-ci lui envoya la couverture brune, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Tu peux la garder. Vous aurez moins froid dehors avec elle. C'est un cadeau que je vais devoir mettre sur mon compte. »

« Merci vraiment ! Merci ! » _s'écria Kéran._

« Tu me fais pitié, Kéran … Tu n'as aucune décence … C'en est ridicule. » _marmonna Katérina en croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine._

_Il ne lui répondit pas, un peu gêné par l'insulte alors qu'il serrait la couverture brune dans ses mains. Il regarda les deux charrettes qui s'éloignaient avant de pénétrer dans la ville. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans la ville ? Il lui posa la question mais elle répliqua sèchement :_

« En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? J'ai juste pas envie, c'est tout. Je suis peut-être pas sociale, tu t'es pas posé la question par hasard ? Je me doute bien mais bon ! »

« Euh … Je ne sais pas … Pour moi, comme tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler, je trouve que tu es plus sociable que tu ne le fais croire. »

« Oh putain … Donne-moi cette couverture que je la déchire ! Tu vas voir ce que j'en fais des cadeaux que tu reçois ! Tu me fais chier ! DONNE ! »

_Hors de question ! Il la rangea dans son sac avant même que Katérina ne la prenne. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'énervait de la sorte ? La femme ne lui avait tendu qu'une simple couverture. Une couverture dans laquelle ils allaient dormir tous les deux._

« Bon sang ! Tu vas me la filer ou je t'étripe ! » 

« Pas si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas ! Et non, en fait, non, je ne te la donne pas tout court ! Pourquoi tu veux la déchirer ? C'est un cadeau et sans mentir, il commence à faire froid dehors donc ça serait une bonne chose pour nous deux. »

_TSSS ! Quel chieur ! Bon ! Elle l'emmerdait profondément et n'allait pas lui répondre pour la peine ! Voilà, comme ça, c'était fait ! L'adolescent poussa un profond soupir, reprenant la parole après quelques instants :_

« Katérina, on ne va pas se disputer pour ça quand même non ? Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner au moins jusqu'à l'Enceinte aux Esclaves ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrai mon temps avec toi. »

« Comme tu le désires … C'était juste une petite demande comme ça. » _murmura l'adolescent, la tête baissée avant de se diriger vers l'Est comme lui avait conseillé la femme de l'Antre._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il était énervant quand il faisait ce regard ! Elle avait envie de lui exploser la face ! Elle revint à sa hauteur, prête à le suivre jusqu'au bâtiment de l'Enceinte._


	61. Chapitre 61 : UHADdA

**Chapitre 61 : Un homme au-dessus des autres**

« Mais arrête de faire la tête, Katérina. S'il te plaît … Ca me mine le moral ! »

« Je fais la tête seulement si j'en ai envie, d'accord ? Bordel de merde … Ça me fait chier ! J'ai pas envie de me trimballer dans l'Enceinte ! » _marmonna l'adolescente._

« Fais un petit effort, je te promets que ça ne sera pas très long. Je ne compte pas rester dans l'Enceinte de toute façon. Une mission qui prend plus d'un mois pour s'y rendre, c'est qu'ils se moquent de moi ! Je vais leur donner ma démission ! Je ne veux pas continuer à travailler là-bas alors que leur but est de m'éliminer ! »

« Ah ben merde alors ! Enfin une remarque intelligente de ta part ! J'avais peur que ça n'arrive jamais ! » _s'écria Katérina avec ironie tandis qu'il lui tirait la langue comme il le ferait à un enfant de bas âge. Elle parut surprise avant de l'attraper par le cou puis de reprendre : _« Si tu as tellement envie de sortir ta langue pour que l'on se roule une pelle, y a aucun problème non ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

_Elle faisait de même, rapprochant sa langue de la bouche de l'adolescent alors que celui-ci était obligé de l'ouvrir à cause de l'étranglement. Il chercha à se débattre mais elle rapprochait de plus en plus sa langue de sa bouche jusqu'à donner un petit coup sur les lèvres. Finalement, elle le relâcha avant de reprendre :_

_« La prochaine fois, me mets pas en colère si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, compris ? »_

« J'ai … J'ai parfaitement compris, Katérina. Je vais me rendre à l'Enceinte le plus rapidement possible. » _bredouilla l'adolescent avant d'accélérer le pas._

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ou plutôt de pas de course, le bâtiment apparut à l'horizon. Un magnifique bâtiment … très imposant même … beaucoup trop. C'était peut-être le bâtiment principal de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves ? Si tel était le cas, il n'était quand même que protégé d'après ce qu'il pouvait remarquer. Il n'eut pas vraiment l'opportunité de s'attarder sur les détails puisqu'une voix cria :

« Et vous ! Tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

_Deux hommes étaient arrivés, lourdement armés mais ne portant guère d'armure sur leurs corps. Ils semblaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à utiliser les armes tandis que l'adolescent évitait de montrer sa surprise. Avec lenteur et un peu d'appréhension, il tendit la carte avant de dire d'une voix plus que tremblante :_

« Euh … Je suis là car je fus envoyé de cet endroit sur la carte jusqu'ici. Je dois me rendre au siège de l'Enceinte, c'est bien ici non ? »

« Hum ? Et quel est ton nom ? Car tu me sembles bien jeune pour être dans l'Enceinte. » _questionna l'un des deux gardes avec neutralité._

« Je m'appelle Kéran et j'ai été envoyé ici après avoir combattu un Branette. » _reprit l'adolescent, espérant que les questions allaient se terminer bien assez tôt. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement comme pour réfléchir avant que le premier ne dise :_

« C'est donc toi … Tu en as mis du temps avant de venir ici. »

_Ils semblaient comme perturbés par quelque chose. Néanmoins, ils le laissèrent passer tandis qu'il pouvait regarder l'emblème de l'Enceinte. Un boulet dont deux chaînes en sortaient, entourant deux créatures qui n'était pas difficile à reconnaître. Une créature ténébreuse et une créature spectrale. Ainsi, cela montrait bien les ambitions de l'Enceinte. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment mais Katérina resta sur place. Il se retourna vers elle, s'approchant de l'adolescente avant de lui demander :_

« Hey ! Je pensais que nous étions d'accord, Katérina. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont me laisser passer ? Et surtout que j'ai envie de venir ? »

« Katérina … » _murmura l'adolescent avant de se tourner vers les gardes :_ « Elle est avec moi ! Sans elle, je ne serai surement pas vivant ! »

_Puis sans même leur laisser le temps de répliquer, il prit la main de l'adolescente avant de la tirer avec lui à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Non mais … Il n'allait pas la laisser seule alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle sur le moment !_

_Emmenant l'adolescente avec lui, il demanda à voir le chef, plusieurs personnes lui donnant l'endroit où il devait se rendre pour aller le retrouver. Le chef de l'Enceinte … Le chef de l'Enceinte … Il était sûr d'une chose, il devait être terrifiant. On parlait d'un homme qui dirigeait l'une des cinq grosses organisations de ce monde !_

Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi ! Loin de là ! Finalement, il arriva jusqu'à une double porte faite de métal, quelques gardes la surveillant. Il se présenta, les soldats haussant un sourcil tandis que Katérina détournait le regard, toujours énervée par la situation.

« Veuillez rentrer, vous en avez l'autorisation. Maître Ranor va vous accueillir. »

_Ranor ? C'était donc ainsi que s'appelait le chef de l'Enceinte ? Ça n'imposait pas forcément le respect contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Il pénétra dans la pièce, jetant un regard autour de lui. C'était plutôt austère … pour une telle salle. Des piliers, quelques statues représentant des pokémons spectres et ténébreux._

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » _murmura une voix calme alors que Kéran apercevait la personne au bout de la salle, assise sur ce qui ressemblait à un trône._

_Pourtant, le trône était tout simple, fait de bois sans aucune décoration. L'homme assis dessus devait avoir la cinquantaine d'années, des cheveux rouges lui allant jusqu'au dos du cou mais aussi deux yeux dorés brillant comme des flammes. Il était plutôt fortement musclé et la principale chose que l'on voyait chez lui, c'était l'attirail qu'il avait autour de la taille. Un attirail qui laissait paraître et émaner une forte aura maléfique. Les trois armes semblaient si puissantes … mais maléfiques …_

« Euh … Je suis Kéran … Et j'ai été envoyé depuis … »

« J'ai déjà été prévenu de ton arrivée. Tu n'as pas besoin de me mettre au courant. »

_L'adolescent s'immobilisa, ne bougeant plus tandis que Katérina posait son regard sur les trois armes de l'homme en face d'eux. C'était donc lui qui s'appelait Ranor ? Et qui étaitl e chef de l'Enceinte ? Mouais … Rien de bien impressionnant d'après ce qu'elle voyait._

« Euh … Voilà, je devais juste me présenter à vous, c'est tout. » _bredouilla Kéran, espérant ne pas mettre en colère l'homme en face de lui._

« Le simple fait que tu sois vivant et en face de moi montre que tu as réussi ta mission. Mes félicitations, peu des gens pensaient que tu y arriverais et … »

« En clair, vous l'avez encore envoyé dans l'une de vos foutues missions suicides ? » _coupa sèchement Katérina avant de soulever son pied droit, frappant avec violence le dos du crâne de Kéran. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur en s'écroulant au sol._ « PUTAIN ! Vous me commencez sérieusement à me faire chier vous tous ! Tous à profiter de la connerie ancrée dans Kéran qui consiste à obéir à tout ce que l'on lui demande ! Et surtout à ce connard de se laisser faire aussi facilement ! ESPECE DE TAFIOLE ! »

_Elle continua de le frapper avec violence plusieurs fois de suite dans les côtes, l'adolescent criant de douleur à chaque coup. L'homme se leva, sortant une de ses armes tandis que Katérina s'arrêtait. Elle grogna :_

« Te mêle pas de ça, d'accord ? Je vais lui inculquer quelques leçons dans le crâne à coups de pied dans sa face, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien. »

« Et laisser l'un de mes membres se faire battre devant mes yeux ? Jeune fille, je te conseille de t'arrêter le plus rapidement possible. »

« Et si je ne le fais pas, tu vas me faire quoi que je rigole ? M'attaquer ? T'occupes pas de ce qui concerne seulement Kéran et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Kéran ? T'as intérêt à lui dire ce que je veux entendre sinon ça risque de mal se terminer pour toi. » _dit-elle sous le ton de le menace._

« Pardonnez-moi … Mais elle n'est pas vraiment méchante dans le fond. C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas habituée à voir du monde et … »

« JE T'AI PAS DEMANDER DE L'OUVRIR ! »

_Un coup bien plus fort que les autres et voilà qu'il roula sur le sol, hoquetant de douleur sans réussir à se relever. Ranor arriva à sa hauteur, l'aidant à se relever tandis que Katérina continuait de crier en désignant Kéran :_

« Fais gaffe à tous ceux qui t'entourent, Kéran ! Ce type est quand même celui qui est responsable des tentatives pour te mener à mourir ! TU L'OUBLIES OU QUOI ?! »

« Je … Je n'oublie pas … Et je veux … Et je veux des explications mais tu ne me laisses … même pas parler, Katérina. »

_Il avait du mal à respirer après tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné comme coups ! Il pouvait quand même attendre un peu non ? Avant de pouvoir parler correctement ? Katérina grogna, croisant les bras avant de détourner le regard._

« Tu es libre de tes actes. Tu peux choisir de quitter l'Enceinte, je ne verrai pas de raisons de te refuser cela, Kéran. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. » _annonça l'homme aux cheveux rouges avec calme malgré la situation._

« Vous ne voulez pas me tuer plutôt ? Car je possède une arme maudite ? »

« Hum ? Et alors ? En quoi est-ce un problème ? J'en possède trois. Non, ce qui pourrait me donner une raison de te tuer, c'est le fait que tu es pactisé avec une créature spectrale … du moins en devenir spectral. »

« Vous voulez parler de ma Stalgamin. Mais comme je l'ai découverte alors qu'elle n'était que toute seule et encore jeune, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle deviendrait mauvaise. Les pokémons spectres et ténébreux ne sont pas mauvais dans le fond ! »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché plutôt à rejoindre les Doctes ? Cela semble te correspondre bien mieux … Et cela me permettrait surtout d'éviter à perdre mon temps à t'expliquer. Je n'aime pas que l'on pense que les pokémons spectres et ténébreux puissent être des alliés. Ce n'est pas le cas … Ce sont uniquement des armes. »_ annonça l'homme sur un ton neutre._

_Des armes ? C'est vrai qu'avec Swar, il pouvait penser de la sorte … mais quelque chose faisait qu'il n'appréciait pas ce terme pour définir Swar. En même temps, la voix dans l'arme était resté muette pendant de nombreuses journées. Comme il était avec Katérina, les conversations étaient très rares du côté de Swar. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, il devait plutôt répondre au chef de l'Enceinte._

« Car je possède une arme possédée et que je pensais trouver le moyen de la contrôler et … »

« En essayant de te lier d'amitié avec elle ? Et avec des pokémons spectres et ténébreux ? Ces derniers n'hésiteront pas à te tuer dès que tu auras le dos tourné. »

« Je préfère prendre le risque … mais je ne pensais pas que faire une telle chose emmènerait à ce que l'on veuille me tuer alors que je ne suis même pas possédé par un spectre. » _annonça l'adolescent en cherchant à garder son calme._

« Certains membres de l'Enceinte ont tout perdu à cause des spectres et des créatures ténébreuses. Rares sont ceux qui viennent de leur plein gré ou pour des raisons comme la tienne. C'est pourquoi dès l'instant où tu as voulu pactisé avec l'une d'entre eux, tu es devenu un problème voir même un ennemi. »

« Y a d'autres façons de le montrer … Là, ça ressemble plus à de la violence gratuite et brutale. » _marmonna Kéran en se frottant les côtes._

_Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Katérina ne l'avait pas du tout ménagé sur le coup ! Comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir remarcher correctement avec une telle violence de la part de l'adolescente ? Ranor revint s'installer sur son trône puisque Katérina semblait s'être calmée, murmurant avec neutralité :_

« C'est ainsi qu'ils ont vécu … Tout cela à cause de ces spectres et créatures ténébreuses. Toi-même … ou alors peut-être cette jeune demoiselle qui t'accompagne. Vous-mêmes, vous avez sûrement dû rencontrer des spectres et des créatures ténébreuses qui tuent sans raison non ? »

_L'adolescent ne répondit pas, se frottant le bras avant de détourner le regard. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre que les hommes n'étaient pas mieux, pensant à la violence faite sur la Démolosse et ses petits. Il avait plus de pitié pour eux que pour les humains sur ce coup._

« Bref, pour l'heure, je te laisse la possibilité de réfléchir au sujet de quitter l'Enceinte ou non. Tu es libre de tes choix et de tes actes. Quand tu auras pris ta décision, tu pourras revenir me la donner, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est comme vous le désirez … Je ne peux rien vous promettre malheureusement. »

« Je ne te demande pas une promesse, loin de là même. » _répondit l'homme calmement._

_Alors bon … Si c'était tout simplement lui donner une réponse, il n'y avait aucun problème à ça. Ça pouvait attendre un peu ? Car il devait y réfléchir sérieusement. Cet homme n'était pas aussi monstrueux que les membres._

« Putain, voilà ! Vous avez encore réussi à l'embrouiller ! Vous faites vraiment chier ! »

_Katérina revenait de prendre la parole, à nouveau en colère avant de s'approcher de Kéran. Celui-ci se protégea le visage, prêt à parer les coups mais aucun ne vint. Il se fit prendre le poignet par l'adolescente qui le traîna hors de la pièce._

« Hey, hey, hey ! Katérina ! Tu me fais un peu mal là ! Tu tires un peu trop fort ! Katérina, tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? »

« T'as pas l'impression que tu fais que des conneries depuis que tu existes au monde ? Sans moi, tu allais encore faire une imbécilité ! BORDEL ! Ça m'énerve d'être toujours derrière toi à devoir réparer tes erreurs ! »

_Hein ? Il se stoppa sur place, l'adolescente s'arrêtant subitement pour atterrir contre le torse de Kéran qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle venait de dire quoi là ? Toujours derrière lui ?  
_

« Katérina ? Tu veux dire que tu me protèges depuis le début ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme imbécilités ? Je ne te protège pas ! Je répare seulement les conneries que tu laisses derrière ton passage. »

« Non, non … Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît, Katérina. Tu me protèges réellement ? Et depuis quand ? Non … C'est à moi de le deviner … De le savoir. »

_Aussitôt, un coup de poing vint le frapper en plein dans le nez, le faisant saigner sans pour autant qu'il tombe en arrière. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car elle avait retenu l'adolescent de l'autre main. Avec énervement, elle grogna entre les dents :_

« Ne t'avise même pas de chercher à comprendre ce que tu crois savoir sinon je te pète les dents, c'est clair ? Maintenant, on se barre d'ici et on ne revient plus ! »


	62. Chapitre 62 : Espionner l'ennemi

**Chapitre 62 : Espionner l'ennemi**

« AIE ! Ça fait vraiment mal là ! »

_Il fut projeté contre un arbre alors que l'adolescente croisait les bras autour de sa poitrine. Ils étaient sortis du bâtiment ou plutôt il avait été éjecté de ce dernier par Katérina. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Depuis qu'il avait parlé de le protéger, elle était énervée, très énervée même. Ca faisait vraiment mal quand elle s'y mettait !_

« Réfléchis un peu à tes gestes et tes actions. »

« J'ai déjà réfléchis à tout ça et je pense sincèrement que si je ne m'éloigne pas trop du chef de l'Enceinte, je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre des autres membres. »

« MAUVAISE REPONSE ! » _hurla-t-elle en prenant l'une de ses lames, venant la planter dans l'arbre, juste à quelques centimètres de la chevelure de l'adolescent. Celui-ci poussa un cri d'effroi avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Qu'elle ne le tue pas ! Qu'elle ne le tue pas ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Là, il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout ! PAS DU TOUT !_

« Fais chier ! FAIS CHIER ! FAIS CHIER ! PUTAIN ! TU M'ENERVES KERAN ! »

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'emportait autant ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Rien du tout même. Mais l'adolescente était folle de rage. Elle serrait les dents, le reprenant par le col pour le soulever au-dessus du sol, à environ cinquante centimètres. La poigne qu'elle avait était plus effroyable qu'autre chose, difficile à croire qu'elle provenait d'une femme aussi chétive qu'elle et pourtant, c'était le cas._

« Mais pourquoi, Katérina ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? HEIN ? POURQUOI ? »

« Car tu es un mec beaucoup trop con et simplet ! Il faut quoi pour que ça te rentre dans le crâne ? Il faut quoi pour que tu arrêtes de donner ta confiance à n'importe qui ?! IL FAUT TE MUTILER ?! Te priver d'un bras ?! Tuer cette salope de femme aux cheveux bleus ? Ouais … Si je la bute devant tes yeux, tu m'en voudras tellement … Tu ne feras confiance à plus personne hein ? Ou alors, il suffirait de demander à cette arme de merde de faire le boulot à ma place. Elle en serait capable, en quoi ça la gênerait de tuer une femme ou deux. Si on te prive de celle que tu aimes tant, ça serait bien plus simple hein ? Tu n'aurais plus de famille, plus aucune famille … Et bien entendu, j'irai écraser tes noigrumes et torturer les pokémons qui s'y trouvent à l'intérieur. Hahaha … Hahaha … »

« Tu es juste folle … Katérina. A quoi ça te servirait ? A quoi … est-ce que ça te servirait de faire tout ça ? Alors que je suis celui qui serait concerné ? » _bredouilla l'adolescent_.

« A TE FAIRE RENTRER DU PLOMB DANS LE CRÂNE ! CONNARD ! »

_Elle retira sa main du col mais pour la poser sur son visage. Avec rage, elle le fit percuter l'arbre sur lequel il avait été adossé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bâtiment. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, un peu de sang se fit voir sur le bois de l'arbre avant qu'elle ne retire sa main. Elle grogna plusieurs fois, émettant de puissants râles tout en transpirant. Ce n'était pas l'effort qui la mettait ainsi, c'était autre chose. Autre chose … de plus rageant._

« J'ai … mal … vraiment mal … là, Katérina. »

« Et si tu continues à le blesser, je serai obligé d'intervenir. » _murmura une voix._

_L'une des deux épées autour de la taille de Kéran fut recouverte d'une puissante aura noire tandis que Katérina sortait ses deux lames. Nullement inquiète, elle cria :_

« Et tu crois que tu vas me faire peur comme ça ? VIENS DONC ! Visiblement, comme spectre, tu es complètement à la ramasse puisque tu ne sais même pas comment t'occuper de ce type qui ne sert à rien ! »

« Je ne pensais pas te faire peur. Je te mets simplement en garde, catin. » _reprit calmement Swar tandis que Kéran se frottait le dos du crâne, gémissant de douleur. A cause de Katérina, il s'était ouvert et cela faisait horriblement mal._

« Ne vous battez pas tous les deux. Ça ne mènera à rien de bon. » _marmonna-t-il avant de soupirer. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se termine toujours comme ça ? En même temps, il eut un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas rêvé d'une chose …_

« Et ça te fait marrer cette situation ? T'as pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe ducon ! »

« C'est juste que Swar n'aurait pas hésité à me protéger si tu avais continué. Même si je ne l'entends plus beaucoup depuis pas mal de temps, je sais qu'il est là. »

« Hum … Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu peux continuer à le malmener. » _annonça l'épée._

« HEY HEY HEY ! NON ! SWAR ! Ne me fait pas retirer ce que je viens de dire s'il te plaît ! Tu étais très bien ! Vraiment très bien ! »

« Si j'ai même l'autorisation de l'arme inutile … Je vais aller te forger le caractère, moi. » _murmura avec une fausse douceur Katérina avant de remettre correctement ses armes. Elle craqua les os de ses deux poings, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. _« T'en fais pas … Je vais y aller doucement … Un os par un … Tu vas comprendre ce qu'est la vie réelle. »

_La vraie vie ? Il la connaissait déjà ! Mais ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il comptait faire ! Même si cela ne fut pas voulu, il dit sur un ton effronté :_

« Je vais continuer de rester dans l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. Je donnerai même une réponse positive à Ranor, Katérina. »

« Hahahaha ! Bien sûr ! » _répondit-elle en émettant un grand rire tonitruant._

_Elle trouvait cela drôle ? Pourtant, il ne plaisantait pas ! Pas du tout même ! Pourtant, elle arrêta de rire, passant une main sur la partie droite de son visage. Et alors, il comprit … Le rire n'avait rien eu de gentil ou sympathique._

« Tu penses que tu seras encore vivant pour lui répondre ça, Kéran ? » _chuchota avec douceur Katérina avant de sauter sur lui. Il fit une roulade sur le côté pour l'éviter, se redressant avec rapidité. Il tituba sur place, ayant du mal à rester correctement debout._

_Il devait s'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Katérina était incontrôlable ! Il commença à courir mais s'écroula au sol. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient même pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire contre ça ? Ce n'était pas normal !_

« Tu ne pensais pas t'enfuir non ? Tu crois que les petits coups derrière le crâne, c'était par plaisir ? Enfin non … C'était à moitié par plaisir. L'autre petite chose amusante dans tout ça, c'est ce que cela me permet de t'empêcher de t'enfuir. Si facile … Et pourtant, rares sont les personnes qui sont capables de faire une telle chose. »

« Katérina … Katérina … Lâche-moi un peu s'il te plaît … Je t'en supplie mais laisse-moi tranquille ! J'en ai marre là ! Vraiment marre ! »

« Et ? Tu veux que ça me fasse quoi que tu en aies marre ? Tant que tu ne refuseras pas la proposition de ce type, je continuerai à te faire souffrir. »

« MAIS CA TE SERT A QUOI ?! Si tu t'en fous de moi, tu n'as qu'à me laisser crever ! »

_Voilà qu'il recommençait à avoir ses mauvaises pensées. Tout ça alors qu'encore hier, la nuit avait été merveilleuse. Maintenant, tout ça avait été brisé par l'adolescente qui cherchait à le mettre en colère ou à faire quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas._

« Bon ben, vas-y. Dégage le cloporte. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Elle le laissait partir ? L'adolescente le fixa de ses deux dorés, venant s'adosser à un arbre. Elle allait vraiment le laisser tranquille ? Il avait du mal à y croire mais il fit quelques mouvements avant de remarquer qu'elle ne le suivait pas._

« Katé … » _commença-t-il à dire avant de se faire paralysé sur place._

« Imbécile. » _murmura l'épée sur un ton irrité._ « Maintenant que tu as fait ton choix, ne cherches même pas à lui demander de t'accompagner. Ce que tu viens de faire, tu l'as amplement mérité, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Je … Je … D'accord. Je voulais juste … » _bredouilla l'adolescent avant de recevoir une nouvelle décharge dans son corps, l'épée laissant apparaître une aura noire autour d'elle._

« Je viens de te dire quoi ? Tu ne peux pas réfléchir un instant ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, je te promets de la laisser tranquille. Je ne peux rien te promettre d'autre mais ne me fait pas mal. Je vais aller voir … »

« Cela me semble obscure et irraisonné d'avoir de la peine pour cette gourgandine. » _murmura l'épée._ « Vouloir accompagner un imbécile de la sorte, il y a de quoi la plaindre. Je pense que son idée de te mutiler serait une bonne chose. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de perdre un membre ! » _cria-t-il avant de demander à pénétrer à nouveau dans l'Enceinte pour donner sa réponse au chef. On le laissa passer, les deux soldats semblant un peu étonnés de le voir converser avec son arme. Celle-ci n'était-elle pas « maîtrisée » comme les leurs ? Ça serait un problème assez grave._

_Après quelques minutes, il fut à nouveau devant Ranor. Celui-ci était toujours assis sur son trône, remarquant l'état déplorable dans lequel était l'adolescent. Pourtant, il ne lui posa pas de questions à ce sujet, murmurant tout simplement :_

« Alors … Quelle est ta réponse ? Comptes-tu quitter l'Enceinte ou continuer à la servir ? »

« Je compte la servir encore … pendant quelques temps. Mais je voudrais des garanties comme quoi, je ne serai pas attaqué pendant … »

« Je ne peux rien te garantir à ce sujet. Mais je peux simplement te conseiller de ne pas te lier trop souvent à ton arme. Cela risque de poser un gros problème dans le futur … Tu ne peux jamais te fier à personne, même pas à ceux qui te sont proches. »

« … … … Elle m'a dit le même discours. » _souffla l'adolescent bien qu'aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres ou presque. Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure inaudible pour l'homme._

« Est-ce que tu veux apercevoir la lumière dans ce monde ? L'atteindre ? La trouver ? »

_Hein ? C'était quoi cette question ? La lumière ? De quelle lumière est-ce qu'il voulait parler ? Est-ce que c'était celle … du ciel ? Si c'était le cas, alors, sa réponse était très simple. Il la connaissait depuis maintenant longtemps._

« Je veux la retrouver … pour permettre à celle-ci de nous éclairer … mais aussi parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle apparaît, elle chante … Elle chante tellement bien, d'une si belle voix qu'il serait dommage que je ne puisse pas l'entendre plus souvent. »

« Hum ? La lumière ne chante pas … Tu dois te tromper, je pense. Ou alors, le chant ne provenait pas de la lumière mais de la jeune demoiselle qui t'accompagne. »

_Il vint rougir, comme pris en faute avant de se caresser le dos du crâne. Une caresse qui s'arrêta brutalement puisqu'il gémit de douleur. Aie, aie, aie … Ca faisait mal après tous les coups qu'il avait reçus. Néanmoins, l'homme ne s'était pas trompé._

« Oui, je parlais bien de Katérina et j'ai pu apercevoir deux fois la lumière dans ce monde. »

« Deux fois ? » demanda Ranor, quelques peu surpris par les paroles de Kéran. Il ne décelait aucun mensonge ou vantardise dans les paroles de l'adolescent. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait pas l'allure d'une personne un peu trop sûre de soi. C'était même tout le contraire. « Hum … Soit … Ainsi, sache que pour obtenir définitivement la lumière dans ce monde, il nous faudra combattre les plus grands pokémons spectres et ténébreux qui existent. »

« Ça, je m'en doutais … Enfin, après que j'ai remarqué que dès qu'ils mourraient, la lumière revenait … avant de repartir quelques heures ou jours plus tard. Mais même si ce n'est que pour quelques jours, montrer la lumière est une bonne chose … Enfin, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit pas stupide ce que je dis. »

« Ce n'est pas stupide … Loin de là, Kéran. Tes paroles sont un peu candides mais elles font preuve d'une certaine foi indéniable. Je pense que tu pourras réussir ce que tu veux entreprendre … mais il te faudra faire preuve de maturité. Puisque tu as décidé de rester avec nous, je vais te confier une nouvelle mission. »

_Une nouvelle mission ? Tout de suite ? Ce n'était pas un piège ? Comme il devait se méfier de tout le monde … Il préférait alors rester sur ses gardes. Il attendit que l'homme reprenne la parole, pensant à son épée en même temps._

« Cela ne sera pas forcément une mission très difficile puisqu'il s'agit d'aller espionner une troupe de la Sainte Alliance. Comme je remarque que tu ne portes pas notre emblème, il y a des chances que tu ne te fasses pas repéré. »

« Mais je possède quand même une épée possédée, non ? Ils se poseront surement des questions à ce sujet … Surtout que je ne vais pas me présenter comme ça non ? »

« Je te laisse te débrouiller seul. Il faut que tu apprennes par tes propres moyens. Je suis convaincu et certain de ta réussite. » _annonça l'homme aux cheveux rouges._

_C'était bizarre que quelqu'un le complimente. Il en avait si peu l'habitude. Cet homme … Il était sûr d'une chose : même s'il faisait des trucs horribles, il ne devait pas être fondamentalement mauvais. Il devait avoir un côté très sympathique._

« Bon … Je vais y aller tout de suite pour ne pas perdre de temps. Par contre, où se trouvent-ils ? Vous le savez, je pense non ? »

« Quand tu quittes l'enceinte, tu tournes vers l'Ouest. Normalement, tu devrais trouver une petite clairière. Ils doivent se trouver dans les environs. »

« Merci beaucoup, j'essayerai de ne pas vous décevoir. » _répondit l'adolescent en s'inclinant respectueusement devant son chef._

« Je ne pense pas tu me décevras. Je n'ai aucune haine par rapport à tes choix … Je t'ai maintenant mis en garde par rapport à ton arme. Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à te dire. Tu peux maintenant t'en aller. »

_Chose qu'il allait faire. Il quitta la salle puis le bâtiment de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. Il se retourna brièvement, regardant le fameux symbole de l'Enceinte. C'est vrai que dans le fond, il n'était toujours pas considéré comme l'un de leurs membres._

_Il chercha Katérina du regard. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il comprendrait s'il elle s'en était allé. Mais non, elle était toujours au même endroit, les bras croisés, adossée à un arbre. Une mèche de cheveux cacha son œil gauche tandis que celui de droite le fixait de son éclat doré. Il s'approcha d'elle, gêné et confus :_

« J'ai une nouvelle mission … Je dois me rendre dans une clairière. Là-bas, il y a des personnes de la Sainte Alliance. Il faut qu'on aille les espionner. Tu vois ? Ce n'est rien … de dangereux. Je vais y aller. »

_Il ne lui proposait pas de l'accompagner. C'était à elle de décider si elle voulait le suivre ou non. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer … De toute façon pour réussir à forcer Katérina, il fallait se lever de bonne heure. Et … Il n'était pas motivé à ça._


	63. Chapitre 63 : Qui espionne qui

**Chapitre 63 : Qui espionne qui**

« Katérina, est-ce que tu penses que ce sont les personnes du précédent groupe rencontré ? »

_Un petit ricanement sortit des lèvres de Katérina. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà oublié ? Elle pensait qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle avait fait la dernière fois mais il semblerait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Hahaha … Quel idiot._

_Quel idiot … Il ne comprenait rien, il était trop stupide, beaucoup trop stupide et c'en était amusant. Elle avait réussi à retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur après quelques minutes de marche. La raison était simple : l'imbécilité de Kéran était si facile pour la distraire._

_Mais après, ce n'était pas le moment à penser à une telle chose. Cette fichue mission d'espionnage. N'avait-il pas compris que cet homme comptait le tuer dès qu'il avait le dos tourné ? Ne jamais faire confiance à autrui, c'était pourtant une notion très simple à assimiler mais le problème avec Kéran, c'est qu'il comprenait très lentement, trop lentement même. Elle poussa un léger soupir, se frottant le bras gauche bandé._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore avec moi ? » _souffla-t-elle à elle-même._

_Elle avait du mal à saisir ce qui se passait avec son corps actuellement mais cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une personne aussi proche d'elle depuis autant de temps. Oui … Après tout, depuis des années, elle vivait en solitaire alors maintenant que ce n'était plus le cas, cela était donc étonnant et nouveau pour elle. C'était cela … De la faute à Kéran pour ne pas changer._

« Alors … Il m'a dit que les membres de la Sainte Alliance se trouvaient dans les environs après que l'on ait trouvé une clairière. Est-ce que tu la vois, Katérina ? »

_Il essayait de lui poser la question et cela malgré les paroles de Swar. La raison ? Il ne pouvait pas éviter de lui adresser la parole. Car il avait besoin de lui parler, d'essayer de se faire pardonner envers l'adolescente pour que tous les deux puissent reprendre une conversation normale et sereine, voilà tout._

_Mais bon, maintenant, il n'était pas sûr que ça soit le désire de l'adolescent. Elle avait sûrement d'autres idées en tête. Pfff … Il tourna son visage vers elle, essayant de faire un petit sourire mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait peur de tout gâcher une nouvelle fois. En même temps, il savait parfaitement que Swar et Katérina ne pensaient pas à mal pour lui. Ils essayaient vraiment de l'aider mais … Il n'y arrivait pas._

Peut-être que Katérina et Swar avaient raison ? Il lui fallait un déclic ? Quelque chose dans son crâne qui allait s'activer et alors lui permettre de changer de mentalité ? Il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir mais en même temps, avec tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, ça ne serait pas étonnant que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.  


« Je n'ai pas envie d'être différent … Pas du tout. Je suis bien comme je suis. »

_Et il aimait bien ce qu'il faisait ou presque. Mais les gens autour de lui étaient tous des manipulateurs et des arrivistes. Peut-être même Katérina ? Car dans le fond, à part qu'elle était une princesse, il ne connaissait rien du tout. Peut-être même qu'elle lui mentait ?_

« De toute façon, ça ne sera pas l'ancien groupe de la Sainte Alliance. » _annonça finalement Katérina après quelques minutes de marche._

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? »

« Car ils ont eu un petit « accident ». Je pensais que tu l'avais parfaitement compris la première fois mais il semblerait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Si tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle maintenant, je vais donc penser que tu le fais exprès. »

« Non … Non … C'est bon mais … Je … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire … Est-ce que je me sens soulagé ou non ? Car au final, tu as quand même tué des hommes. »

_Et de l'autre côté, ces hommes avaient fait uniquement leur travail. Et enfin d'un autre côté encore une fois, ces hommes avaient fait preuve d'une brutalité à toute épreuve qui l'avait mis dans un état émotionnel difficile à décrire même pour lui. Alors peut-être que dans le fond, c'était une bonne chose ? Une très bonne chose même ce qui s'était passé._

_Enfin … Il devait envisager tout ça de cette manière. Que c'était bien de tuer et qu'il n'avait alors rien à se reprocher. Car il avait le sentiment que Katérina avait fait cela après avoir vu l'état dans lequel il avait été. D'ailleurs, en pensant un peu aux pokémons, il y avait quelque chose qui venait de titiller sa mémoire._

« Katérina … Je veux être sûr mais … Tu n'as aucune noigrume ou pokémons non ? »

_Il s'était arrêté, se tournant vers l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés. Celle-ci s'immobilisa, les bras croisés à hauteur de sa poitrine comme pour le juger et l'évaluer. Peut-être réfléchissait-elle à lui répondre ou à lui mentir ?_

« Hum ? Pourquoi ça ? Je pensais qu'après un mois, tu aurais remarqué que c'était justement le cas. Je n'ai pas besoin de pokémons pour me battre. Par contre, si tu veux, j'ai deux belles pêches qui sont prêtes à être cueilli par toi. »

_Comme pour bien lui montrer de quoi elle parlait, elle posa son regard sur sa poitrine, la soulevant aux yeux de l'adolescent. Il détourna le regard, toujours aussi gêné par les provocations érotiques de Katérina. A force, un jour, il devait vraiment prendre les devants et y répondre. Si elle lui proposait une telle chose, c'est qu'au fond d'elle, elle le désirait peut-être ? Si c'était vraiment ça … Ça serait un passage à l'âge adulte non ?_

_Un adulte … Devenir adulte avec une femme comme elle ? C'était tout simplement une idée merveilleuse et sublime. Rien que le fait d'y penser le faisait déjà rêver à ce sujet. Il voulait vraiment y arriver ! VRAIMENT ! Mais pour ça, peut-être qu'il devait déjà se montrer un peu plus … collant ? Du genre, des petites scènes pour montrer son affection ?_

Après, est-ce que c'était de l'envie ou autre chose qui le motivait à ça ? Car Katérina était très belle comme adolescente et ça devait surement être un rêve que de pouvoir faire cela avec elle mais … en même temps … C'était un rêve inaccessible pour lui. Katérina ne faisait que s'amuser de son état d'adolescent et rien d'autre. Il ne serait jamais assez bien pour une fille comme elle, une « princesse » comme elle. Loin de là … Ah … Vraiment … Voilà qu'il était à nouveau plus que morose à cause de tout ça.

_Bon … Ne pas y penser, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Maintenant, il accéléra le pas, se dirigeant vers la clairière dont avait parlé le chef de l'Enceinte. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il devait faire le tour ensuite._

_Finalement, après une marche un peu plus longue que prévue, ils arrivèrent à trouver la clairière. Là ? Aucune trace de pas, simplement de l'herbe avec quelques troncs et un petit ruisseau qui permettait de s'abreuver si on avait soif. Surement un endroit pour que les pokémons puissent se reposer._

« Katérina ? Est-ce que tu as pu entendre des voix maintenant ? Comme à ton habitude ? »

« Rien du tout … Ils ne doivent pas être réellement autour mais dans un rayon un peu plus grand qu'on ne le croit. Bref … Tu es mal barré. »

« Tu ne veux pas m'aider un tout petit peu, s'il te plaît ? Ça serait vraiment gentil de ta part. » _murmura l'adolescent avec lenteur, faisant son petit regard pitoyable._

Elle poussa un profond soupir énervé avant de faire un geste de la main pour dire qu'elle était d'accord. Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna de la clairière, pénétrant dans la forêt avoisinante. Il vint la rejoindre avec rapidité, regardant autour d'eux. Des indices … Des indices sur la présence de la Sainte Alliance.

Si ce n'était pas l'ancien groupe, cela voulait dire que c'en était un autre. Si c'en était un autre, est-ce qu'il y avait des chances qu'ils soient au courant pour Sélia ? Sélia était quand même quelqu'un de très motivé et capable non ? Elle devait être sûrement connue même à des centaines de kilomètres de là !

_C'est pourquoi il croyait en tout ça … Qu'il espérait avoir des nouvelles à son sujet. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas se faire forcément des illusions. Il n'y avait qu'un faible pourcentage de chance que le nom de Sélia leur dise quelque chose. Ah … Bon … Peut-être quand même qu'il devait essayer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il perdait ? AH NON ! Quel con ! Voilà pourquoi Katérina et Swar lui criaient dessus ! Si c'était une mission d'espionnage, ça voulait dire qu'il ne devait pas se montrer aux yeux des soldats !_

« Katérina ? Katérina ?»_ cria-t-il subitement, ayant perdu de vue l'adolescente alors qu'il avait réfléchit un peu trop à tout ce qui l'entourait._

_Aucune réponse … Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se mette sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Il tourna son visage, remarquant l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés qui semblait énervée. Elle retira sa main avant de souffler :_

« Purée ! T'abuse vraiment mon con ! Tu ne peux pas te taire ? C'est une mission d'espionnage non ? Alors, peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu la mettes en veilleuse et sois peut-être plus discret ? »

« … … Et dire que j'y ai pensé juste avant et que je me trompe encore. Je suis vraiment désolé, Katérina. » _marmonna l'adolescent en rougissant._

« Ouais, ouais … Ca ne fait rien. Maintenant, tu es au courant alors tu te déplaces avec furtivité si tu ne veux pas te faire repérer. Regarde aussi où tu mets les pieds. »

_D'accord, d'accord ! Là, par contre, il savait pourquoi elle disait cela. A cause des nombreuses branches mortes sur le sol. Si elles craquaient, et bien, cela allait prévenir autrui de sa présence. Donc, ce n'était pas du tout conseillé._

Suivant les pas de Katérina, celle-ci semblait savoir où se rendre tandis qu'ils avançaient au fur et à mesure des minutes. Mais il remarquait qu'ils faisaient une sorte de cercle, toujours plus grand. Elle marchait dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres pour avoir de plus en plus de chances de trouver les membres de la Sainte Alliance. Puis subitement, elle s'arrêta.

« Eh bien voilà … Il suffisait de demander. »

_Elle désigna d'un hochement de tête vers la droite l'endroit où elle avait entendu du bruit. Encore une fois, il devait remercier les pouvoirs de Katérina. Toujours plus utiles qu'on le croyait. Grâce à eux, ils allaient pouvoir maintenant mettre la main sur les membres de la Sainte Alliance. Elle lui chuchota de la suivre tandis qu'ils s'avançaient à travers les arbres. Alors … Alors … Par contre, y avait un petit truc qui le dérangeait._

_Katérina ne semblait pas très heureuse d'après ce qu'il remarquait sur son visage. Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème avec ces personnes de la Sainte Alliance ? Peut-être des connaissances à elle, c'était sûrement cela. Après un peu de marche où elle lui prenait la main pour le guider, elle l'immobilisa contre un arbre, lui murmurant de se taire avant qu'il n'entende des voix. La Sainte Alliance était proche, très proche même !_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Katérina ? Tu as l'air pas trop folichon. »

« Rien de bien grave. Regarde juste c'est qui de la Sainte Alliance. C'est ta mission non ? Donc vas les espionner au lieu de me parler. » _marmonna l'adolescente._

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ainsi ? Il y avait un problème, il en était sûr et certain. C'était quoi ces personnes de l'autre côté ? Il se retint de pousser un cri après avoir visionné les différentes personnes. Oh … Il y en avait environ une dizaine mais une seule était bien plus … spéciale à ses yeux que le reste.

« Comment … ça se fait qu'elle est là ? »

_Il avait du mal à y croire mais c'était elle … Elle … Sélia. Sélia était là, en train de donner des ordres d'après ce qu'il remarquait. Mais il n'écoutait pas ses paroles, la seule chose, c'est qu'il la voyait après tout ce temps._

« Katé … Katérina … Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne te présentes pas. »

« Comme tu veux, Kéran. Je le sais très bien. »

_Hein ? Elle ne montrait aucune difficulté ou réticences ? Elle s'éloigna de quelques arbres, venant s'adosser à l'un d'entre eux. Elle le laissait seul ? Et en même temps … Lui … Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Se présenter ? Montrer à Sélia qu'il était là ? Il ne savait pas … Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Sa mission d'espionnage était quand même de ne pas se montrer._

_Mais c'était Sélia et il n'était jamais sûr de savoir quand est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir la revoir ! C'était une tentative inespérée ! Il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autres chances avant plusieurs mois ! Il ne devait pas … Il ne devait pas gâcher cette chance ! Il ne devait pas hésiter ! Pas du tout même ! Il fit un saut sur le côté, tremblant à l'idée que tout le monde le remarque, chose qu'il voulait néanmoins._

« QUI EST-CE ?! » _hurlèrent soudainement quelques soldats._

_Tous s'étaient tournés vers lui alors qu'il tremblait sur place. Son visage s'était posé aussitôt sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil alors qu'il pouvait enfin la voir sans aucune gêne. Elle portait une armure rouge sur le corps mais elle camouflait beaucoup moins qu'auparavant. Certaines parties étaient à peine recouvertes par un tissu blanc ou alors nullement recouvertes comme le haut de ses jambes. D'ailleurs, sa poitrine était très légèrement dévoilée tandis qu'il remarquait la nouvelle arme qu'elle avait autour de la taille. Une belle épée … au moins aussi belle que celle contenant Swar._

« Mais … Attendez un peu … C'est … Kéran ? »

« Coucou Sélia … » _bredouilla l'adolescent en détournant le regard. Il n'osait pas la regarder en face maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était là. _

« Vous la connaissez, cheffe ? » _demanda l'un des soldats._

« Bien entendu. Normalement, si vous êtes depuis assez longtemps avec moi, vous devriez connaître son nom. Je viens même de le dire. »

« Ah ! C'est lui l'adolescent dont vous n'arrêtez pas de parler en espérant avoir de ses nouvelles et que vous voulez revoir à tout prix ? »

« AHEM ! » _toussota violemment la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. _« Veuillez me laisser seule avec lui, il n'est pas dangereux et ne causera aucun tort. Exécution. »

_Elle était la cheffe de sa troupe. Quelques ricanements se firent entendre avant que les soldats de la Sainte Alliance ne s'éloignent de quelques mètres. Lui ? Il était resté immobile, tremblotant toujours énormément tandis qu'elle s'approchait._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est bien le dernier endroit où je pensais te trouver. Tu es … encore dans l'Enceinte ? » _murmura-t-elle avant de se retrouver à sa hauteur._

« Je … Oui … Je suis dans l'Enceinte encore … Sélia. Mais je suis vraiment content de te revoir. J'avais demandé à d'autres personnes et puis bon, je … »

« C'est si bon de savoir que tu vas bien, Kéran. » _coupa avec douceur la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, s'affaisser de quelques centimètres._

Elle passa ses bras autour de lui avant de venir frotter son nez contre le sien avec tendresse. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue tandis qu'elle poussait quelques instants plus tard un soupir de plaisir. S'il était heureux de la revoir, elle ne cachait pas le fait qu'elle aussi l'était. Il vint l'embrasser à son tour, deux yeux dorés les observant à distance.


	64. Chapitre 64 : Mensonge et vérité

**Chapitre 64 : Mensonge et vérité**

« On a tout notre temps, Kéran. Viens, on va s'installer contre un arbre. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire tous les deux de toute façon, non ? » _dit-elle dans un grand sourire._

« Euh … Oui, d'accord. » _bredouilla l'adolescent, tournant la tête vers les arbres. Katérina devait sûrement l'attendre là-bas mais il ne pouvait pas … Ce n'était pas possible pour lui d'inviter l'adolescente. Il y avait une bonne raison à cela et il était sûr qu'elle la connaissait aussi bien que lui. Assis contre un arbre, Kéran attendait que Sélia fasse de même._

« Par quoi devons-nous commencer ? Je ne sais pas du tout. Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Tu manges bien ? Tu te débrouilles ? Cette fichue arme te laisse tranquille ? »

« Euh … Euh … C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tout va bien … Enfin, je crois. Moi, ça va … Enfin, je vais bien, je mange bien, je me débrouille. En fait, j'ai passé un mois à marcher pendant longues heures pour arriver jusqu'ici. »

« UN MOIS ?! Mais pourquoi ça ? » _demanda-t-elle avec surprise._

« Car je devais me rendre ici pour une mission et voir le chef de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. A partir de là, j'étais alors occupé à marcher très longuement. »

« Attends un peu … Tu as fait tout ce chemin, depuis la ville où nous nous trouvions jusqu'ici ? Tu étais accompagné ? Seul ? Mais c'est de la pure folie ! » _s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avec étonnement mais surtout de l'inquiétude._

« Bien sûr … Et ça n'a rien de si surprenant. Sélia, tu as fait pareil hein ? »

_C'est vrai. Il marquait un point. Elle aussi avait fait beaucoup de marche. Mais s'il avait été seul, cela voulait dire qu'il avait survécu ! Elle, elle avait été accompagnée pendant son déplacement, ce n'était pas pareil dans le fond ! Elle prit son bras, le tirant vers elle avant de lui caresser le sommet du crâne._

« Kéran … Tu fais trop de choses dangereuses. Tu devrais arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce que tu as fait, ce sont plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. »

« Je ne sais pas … Je me sens bien quand je suis dehors quand même … même si j'aimerai que tout soit plus calme. Tu sais, Sélia, j'ai vraiment envie d'une chose : c'est faire apparaître la lumière dans le ciel et faire disparaître ces nuages. Tu as déjà pu voir le soleil non ? Tu ne le trouves pas merveilleux ? »

« Bien sûr que si, Kéran … Bien sûr. Dans le fond, tu es resté le même dans ton cœur. Toujours un enfant, ne change pas … »

« Je dois changer, Sélia. Je dois changer pour ne plus l'être. Je suis bientôt un adulte ! » _dit-il sur un ton un peu contrarié._

« … … Oui, sûrement, c'est même normal. » _murmura Sélia, le forçant à rester contre elle pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle voulait le garder le plus longtemps possible contre elle. L'adolescent rougissait mais se laissait faire, c'était bien différent d'avec Katérina._

_Ils restèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes, sans parler, tandis que l'adolescent respirait contre son cœur. Même si tout était recouvert en grande majorité, elle le gardait contre sa poitrine et c'était un petit peu gênant. Oh … Rien de bien choquant mais voilà, c'était gênant, très gênant même._

« Euh … Sélia, est-ce que tu crois que je pourrai respirer un peu s'il te plaît ? » _demanda-t-il finalement alors qu'elle lui extirpait la tête de sa poitrine recouverte de métal._

« Oups … Hahaha … Désolée, Kéran, désolée … Et si nous continuons à parler ? Je vois que tu as des noigrumes encore ? Tu en as une troisième même ! Comment vont Lili et Lala ? »

_Elles allaient très bien même s'il ne les sortait que très peu ces derniers temps. Du moins, une à deux fois par jour en demandant à Katérina de le laisser seul. Il ne voulait pas que ses pokémons croient qu'il ne les aimait pas._

« J'en ai une troisième aussi. Une Stalgamin que j'ai sauvée et qui s'appelle Sarène. Je pourrai te la montrer si tu veux. Tiens, je vais le faire ! »

_Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Sélia, il présenta ses trois noigrumes à la jeune femme avant de les jeter devant lui. Les trois pokémons apparurent devant les yeux de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci fit un petit sourire, caressant le sommet du crâne des trois pokémons avant de dire sur un ton neutre :_

« Kéran … Tu sais que les Stalgamins femelles, il y a de grosses chances qu'elles soient … »

« Je le sais bien mais laisse-moi la garder. Elle n'est pas du tout dangereuse, tu as vu ? »

« Hum … Je te fais confiance. De toute façon, si elle est à tes côtés, elle n'a rien à craindre, loin de là même. Tu lui donneras tout ce qu'il faut. Un spectre n'est pas forcément mauvais. »

_VOILA ! VOILA ! C'était ça ! C'était ça qu'il voulait entendre comme réponse ! Rien de plus ! RIEN DE PLUS ! C'était ça ! Il voulait qu'on accepte ses choix ! Il enlaça subitement Sélia au cou avant de lui dire d'une voix enjouée :_

« Merci, Sélia ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci pour tout ! »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? Ohla, calme-toi un peu. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus te comporter comme un enfant. Quel exemple tu fais devant tes pokémons. » _murmura-t-elle bien qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela déplaisant. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où Kéran semblait réellement heureux depuis si longtemps._

« Tarsal ? » _demanda la petite créature aux yeux dorés et à la corne orange sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle penchait la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qu'il faisait._

Puis subitement, elle se téléporta ainsi que sa sœur jumelle et la Stalgamin entre les deux personnes. L'adolescent fut obligé de les réceptionner avant de les caresser longuement. Il murmura sur un ton plus que doux :

« Elle est un petit peu jalouse mais rien de méchant. »

« Hum ? Jalouse de qui ? » _demanda Sélia sous un faux ton interrogatif._

« Je … Je ne sais pas … Enfin, je crois que ça doit être de toi. »

_Il avait réussi au moins à dire cela. Il n'osait pas en dire plus, qu'elle était jalouse de la relation entre lui et Sélia. Dommage que Sélia avait quelques années de plus que lui, enfin, ce n'était que trois ans, ce n'était pas grand-chose et à côté … Il avait Katérina. AH ! Katérina ! Elle devait sûrement l'attendre ! Il devait aller la revoir et …_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sembles surpris ou apeuré, Kéran. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, un peu étonnée par rapport au visage qu'avait l'adolescent._

« Ah non … Ce n'est rien de bien important, rien de bien grave. Enfin, non … Sans mentir, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, je suis désolé. »

_Il ne pouvait pas parler de Katérina. La raison était simple … Trop simple. Par contre, il remarquait quelque chose, Sélia aussi avait plusieurs noigrumes à la taille. Enfin, plus d'une … Il se rappelait de son premier pokémon mais après … Pas des autres._

« Tu as eu de nouveaux pokémons on dirait ? Ce sont lesquels ? »

« Ah ! Eux … Et bien, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler, je suis désolée, Kéran. C'est juste que c'est important pour moi que tu ne saches pas ce qu'ils sont. Tu comprends ? Tu es de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves et moi de la Sainte Alliance. »

_Il comprenait … Il comprenait parfaitement même. Il hocha la tête alors qu'un léger froid s'était installé entre eux. Il rappela ses trois pokémons, leur disant qu'il s'occuperait d'elles plus tard. Bon … Ben … Après tout, il ne devait pas oublier une chose : ils étaient rivaux._

« Kéran … Ton idée de quitter l'Enceinte. Tu l'as toujours en tête ? Tu sais, tu pourrais facilement me rejoindre et … »

« Sélia, on en avait déjà parlé. Je ne pourrai pas … Pas avec une Stalgamin et une épée possédée … Je suis désolé. »

« Non … Je le savais bien mais bon. Je voulais quand même essayer. » _murmura faiblement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus._

Voilà qu'ils étaient maintenant tous les deux tristes. A cause de tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait voulu prendre cette épée ? Maintenant, elle était toujours accrochée à lui. Non … Ce n'était pas de la faute de l'arme mais seulement de lui. Il s'approcha de Sélia, venant l'embrasser sur les joues tout en rougissant.

« Il vaut mieux que je retourne à ma propre mission, Sélia. »

_Oui. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il disait. C'était normal. Et il valait mieux partir maintenant, sur de bons termes plutôt que sur une dispute. Elle tendit ses bras pour qu'il puisse s'y engouffrer, chose qu'il fit. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun murmurant à l'autre qu'il prendrait des nouvelles de lui._

_Puis finalement, ils se séparèrent. Il s'engouffra dans la forêt alors qu'elle-même retournait du côté de ses soldats. Elle était devenue quelqu'un de très important … contrairement à lui. Lui, c'était plutôt l'Enceinte qui voulait le tuer. Il retrouva Katérina au même endroit qu'auparavant, Celle-ci avait les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine._

« Tu as terminé ? Alors, ta fameuse mission d'espionnage ? »

« Euh … Et bien … On va dire que c'était quand même pas mal … Enfin … Je crois … Je vais dire que j'ai vu une femme qui dirigeait toute une troupe mais je n'ai pas pu entendre de quoi ils parlaient exactement. »

« Et tu penses que ton chef va se contenter de ça ? » _dit avec ironie Katérina alors qu'elle sautillait sur place, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant au rythme de ses sauts._

_Il ne devait pas la regarder … Pas du tout. Il était déjà plutôt confus d'avoir à lui adresser la parole après ce qu'il avait dit. D'ailleurs, Katérina ne lui en voulait pas pour ça ? De l'avoir mise sur le côté ? Peut-être …_

« Je ne sais pas du tout. Je ne pense pas. Je lui expliquerai avec mes mots et … »

« C'est vrai que j'avais oublié que tu étais un beau parleur. »

« C'est pas ça ! Pas ça du tout ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu viens avec moi ? Je dois retourner dans l'Enceinte puisque j'ai terminé ma mission. » _dit-il avec entrain et motivation, allant chercher sa main._

_Elle le repoussa d'un geste plutôt violent avant de poser son regard sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait encore une fois ? Ne comprenait-il pas ce qui se passait ici ? Peut-être avait-il besoin d'une meilleure explication ? Bref … Elle lui en voulait et il le savait maintenant._

« Je t'accompagne mais pas de familiarité entre nous deux. Est-ce bien compris ou il faut que je te le fasse rentrer dans le crâne à coups de poing ? »

« Non non ! C'est parfaitement bon ! J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. » _bredouilla l'adolescent, ne pouvant pas réellement lui en vouloir._

_Pas du tout même. Il marcha à côté d'elle, espérant qu'elle allait quand même le guider malgré tout. Il suivit Katérina, les deux personnes ne s'adressant pas la parole, chose tout à fait normale. Toujours aussi normale … Vraiment normale._

« Katérina, tu m'emmènes où, s'il te plaît ? Car je t'accompagne, hein ? »

« Tu ne voulais pas retourner à l'Enceinte ? Alors, je t'y emmène, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

_Elle haussa les épaules, se tournant vers lui alors qu'il la regardait longuement. Elle était imperturbable … Non. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne l'insultait pas ou ne faisait pas ses petits jeux d'insultes envers sa personne. Non … C'était comme si elle l'ignorait. Comme s'il n'existait pas à ses yeux. C'était encore plus horrible qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait pas envie de ça ! Pas du tout même ! Qu'elle l'insulte ou qu'elle s'amuse à ses dépens !_

_Mais rien de tout cela. Elle restait complètement imperméable à ses dires et à ses paroles. C'était moche … Très moche. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il voulait qu'elle lui parle, qu'ils discutent tous les deux mais il n'y avait rien à faire._

Durant tout le trajet, les deux personnes n'ouvrirent guère la bouche. Oh … Il tenta plusieurs fois mais Katérina lui lançait un regard des plus mauvais, le bloquant sur place et l'empêchant de prendre la parole.

_Puis finalement, ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment de l'Enceinte. Là-bas, les deux gardes continuaient de faire leur boulot alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Il était le seul car oui, Katérina restait en arrière. Il voulut lui prendre la main mais elle le repoussa une nouvelle fois. Il poussa un soupir avant de revenir vers les gardes._

« Je dois aller voir le chef … Je dois lui faire mon rapport de mission. »

« Ouais, ouais … Ça fera que la troisième fois que tu passes par ici en une journée. Vas-y, rentre avant que l'on décide de changer d'avis. »

_D'accord, d'accord ! Pas besoin de le presser ! Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il devait aller faire son rapport à son chef et surtout que ça commençait à être fatiguant qu'il fasse des allers-retours dans l'Enceinte._

Il remercia les deux soldats avant de se diriger à l'intérieur du bâtiment. En une journée, il lui semblait déjà connaître le bâtiment par cœur. Il arriva devant la porte d'où de l'autre côté, se tenait normalement le chef de l'Enceinte. Il demanda aux gardes de le laisser passer, chose qu'ils firent. Finalement, il se retrouva devant Ranor.

« Je viens vous emmener ce que j'ai appris au sujet de la Sainte Alliance. Néanmoins, je tiens à vous signaler que cela n'est rien de bien important. »

« Ça ne fait rien. Fais donc ton rapport et je l'écouterai. A partir de là, je verrai alors comment je dois réagir en conséquence ou non. »

_Comme il le désirait. Il hocha la tête positivement avant de se mettre à parler. Il allait tout lui dire … Cela serait beaucoup plus simple … Sauf peut-être sur la relation qu'il avait avec Sélia. Il commença à prendre la parole :_

« Alors, je peux vous dire tout simplement que la Sainte Alliance était en mission d'exploration, rien de plus. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils recherchaient mais j'ai pu remarquer qu'ils écoutaient tous une jeune femme qui doit avoir vingt ou vingt-et-un ans. Elle s'appelle Sélia et est responsable de la troupe. »

« Continue donc … ou alors, est-ce déjà terminé ? »

« A part le fait qu'elle possède six noigrumes autour de la taille dont un Archéodong, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. » _murmura l'adolescent, ayant fini son rapport … qui était dans le fond bien trop court. Heureusement, il n'avait pas à en dire plus car Ranor semblait se contenter de ça. Pfiou … Il n'aurait pas aimé que l'homme profite de sa relation avec Sélia pour espionner un peu plus encore la Sainte Alliance. _


	65. Chapitre 65 : Le tuer rapidement

**Chapitre 65 : Le tuer rapidement**

« Euh … J'espère alors que ça vous suffira comme explications. Enfin … Comme résumé de ce que j'ai appris, je sais bien que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais bon. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as révélé le nom de l'un de leurs futurs commandants il semblerait. C'est pourquoi ce n'est pas un échec. Mes félicitations, je voulais voir ce dont tu étais capable et il semblerait qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être déçu. »

« Euh merci beaucoup alors. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ? » _questionna l'adolescent bien qu'il sentait qu'il aurait dû regret à demander une telle chose._

« Normalement, je t'ai déjà réservé une chambre. Comme tu étais avec une amie que je ne vois pas à tes côtés, je pensais que vous auriez besoin d'intimité tous les deux. C'est pourquoi vous aurez une seule chambre pour vous deux. J'espère avoir bien fait. »

« Euh … Oui … Enfin, je crois … Merci beaucoup. Je vais alors me reposer pour la journée, si j'ai bien compris, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda-t-il pour confirmer ou infirmer les propos de l'homme. Il n'en était jamais sûr mais il valait mieux se convaincre._

« C'est le cas. Tu peux disposer. Je dois réfléchir à la situation et à ce que tu m'as appris. Il va falloir surveiller de plus près cette jeune femme. »

_Ah bon ? Euh … Il venait peut-être de faire une grosse connerie. Laisser Sélia aux mains du chef de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. S'il devait arriver quelque chose à Sélia, il risquait de ne pas le supporter. Néanmoins, ce n'était que des suppositions donc il n'avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Il s'inclina devant le chef de l'Enceinte avant de quitter la pièce puis le bâtiment. Il se tourna vers les deux gardes, leur demandant :_

« Où se trouvent les dortoirs, s'il vous plaît ? Il semblerait que le chef m'ait dit qu'il y avait une chambre de disponible pour moi et mon amie. »

« Hum ? Ils se trouvent dans le bâtiment que tu vois a à peine trente mètres. Tu ne peux pas vraiment le louper. Et ouais, on est déjà au courant de ça. »

_Ah bon ? Bon ben si c'était déjà fait alors autant revenir vers Katérina. Il allait devoir la convaincre de l'accompagner. Et puis bon, entre eux … Il avait envie qu'elle dorme dans un lit. Attention ! Pas dans SON lit, il n'était pas comme ça ! Dans un lit … Un lit normal car il avait l'impression que l'adolescente n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de cela._

« Katérina ? Coucou … Je suis de retour. » _murmura-t-il faiblement en s'adressant à elle._

« Je m'en serai jamais douté. Heureusement que tu m'as prévenue au cas où. »

« Non … Mais euh … J'ai une chambre dans les dortoirs. Et j'ai l'autorisation de venir t'y inviter si tu en as envie bien entendu hein ? Je ne veux pas te forcer du tout. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu veux venir ? S'il te plaît ? Ca me ferait plaisir … Après toute la marche accomplie, je trouve que c'est normal que tu … »

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas rechercher ta petite amie et lui proposer de coucher avec toi ? »

_MAIS NON ! Ce n'était pas du tout ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore ? C'était complètement faux ! Sélia n'était pas sa petite amie ! Et il ne pensait pas à ça ! Comment la convaincre de sa sincérité ? AH ! Il savait …_

« Katérina, je veux juste que tu puisses te reposer sur mon lit. Tu le mérites vraiment. »

« … … … Tu ne te fous pas un peu de ma gueule ? »

« Je suis vraiment très sérieux, Katérina. Regarde-moi. » _répondit-il en se plaçant en face d'elle. L'adolescente l'observa de ses yeux dorés avant de pousser un profond soupir._

« D'accord. Je veux bien … Et de toute façon, on doit parler, toi et moi … Ça risque d'être très déplaisant à entendre, j'espère que tu es prêt. »

« Moi … Tu sais, tant que tu me parles, ça me suffit amplement hein ? » _répondit-il avec un grand sourire tendre tandis qu'elle ne se laissait pas amadouer._

_Ça lui suffisait simplement qu'elle lui parle ? Quel simplet. Il ne demandait rien de plus. Mais de toute façon, il était déjà complètement accroché à cette autre femme. Cette Sélia … Celle-ci devenait plus que problématique. Kéran n'avait pas remarqué les nombreuses noigrumes accrochées à sa ceinture, elle en était certaine. Ou alors peut-être que si … Mais il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi._

« Bon ? Tu m'y emmènes ou alors, faut que je te botte le cul pour que tu avances ? »

« Oui, oui ! On y va, on y va ! Pas besoin de me frapper, Katérina ! » _répondit l'adolescent avec entrain avant de faire un geste rapidement avorté pour lui prendre la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir, l'adolescent se rappelant maintenant qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout sa chambre. Du moins, le numéro._

Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, il posa la question à l'accueil, là où un homme lui répondit tout en lui tendant une clé. Il lui demandait aussi de ne pas faire trop de bruits car les membres de l'Enceinte avaient besoin de repos habituellement. Il ne comprit pas tandis que Katérina répondait avec ironie :

« Il faudrait déjà qu'il sache ce que c'est avant de lui dire une telle chose. Il a une paire de couilles et il ne sait pas l'utiliser. »

« Hey ! Katérina ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ça ne se dit pas devant les autres ! »

« Quoi ? T'as pas compris qu'il parlait qu'il pensait qu'on allait baiser tous les deux ? J'ai même pas envie de te toucher, tu serais trop un mauvais coup ! »

« Hein ? De quoi ? Attends un … peu … De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? J'ai l'impression que j'ai oublié quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. » _dit-il, un peu perdu.  
_

« OUAIS ! TON CERVEAU ET TA VIRILITE DUCON ! Je prends les clés et j'emmène le cloporte dans sa chambre ! » _s'écria-t-elle avec énervement alors qu'il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Elle le tira par le bras vers les étages supérieurs._

_Pourquoi toujours autant de violence ? Néanmoins, il se laissa traîner par l'adolescente, celle-ci semblant parfaitement savoir où se rendre. Elle le força à pénétrer dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux avant de faire tourner la clé pour être sûre qu'elle soit fermée._

« Euh … Pourquoi est-ce que tu fermes ? Enfin, maintenant … Tu sais, il faut que l'on aille manger aussi car je commence à avoir faim et … »

« Je vais te faire devenir un homme, tu vas voir, toi. » _coupa-t-elle sèchement avant de le projeter sur le lit. Un imposant lit pour deux personnes, un drap et une couverture se trouvant dessus. Il vint atterrir sur le lit, un peu choqué et étonné du comportement de l'adolescente._

« Un homme ? Euh … Katérina, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, sincèrement. »

« Avec un tel objet, ça serait bête de ne pas l'utiliser non ? Et de toute façon, de quoi tu te plains, t'as le choix. Soit j'te baise, soit j'te bute. Tu préfères lequel des deux ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire car tu pourrais le regretter. »

« Euh … Sincèrement, j'ai le choix entre n'en prendre aucun ? Enfin, attention, Katérina ! Je ne veux pas dire que je ne veux pas avec toi hein ? Tu es très jolie mais c'est trop rapide et puis en même temps, on ne se connait pas assez. »

« … … … Fais chier. C'est parce que je ne suis pas aussi bien foutue que l'autre connasse aux cheveux bleus, n'est-ce pas ? Toute façon, t'es pas baisable. Tant que t'auras pas trois poils au menton, vaudrait mieux pas te toucher, ça risquerait de m'affecter. Casse-toi du lit, j'ai envie de me coucher. Et bien entendu, toi, tu dors ailleurs. »

_Oui … En fait, il ne pensait pas dormir dans le lit. Hors de question. Dormir avec Katérina ? Il avait peur des attouchements sexuels de sa part. Il n'était pas dingue quand même à ce point ! Il se releva du lit, l'adolescente venant se coucher sur le ventre dessus. De là, il pouvait voir ses fesses. Sincèrement ? Entre Sélia et elle ? Eh bien … Sélia avait peut-être un sacré charme mature et encore, elle n'avait que trois ans de plus que lui … mais Katérina, c'était encore autre chose. L'érotisme et le charme de l'adolescence un peu insouciante, sans savoir réellement ce que l'on faisait. Pourtant, il était sûr et certain qu'elle savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle n'était pas une fille stupide._

« Kéran ? Je peux te poser une question quand même au cas où ? » _demanda-t-elle après une dizaine de minutes, l'adolescent étant resté assis sur la chaise proche du petit bureau qui avait été placé dans la pièce. A part cela, il y avait un casier pour les affaires et aussi des toilettes basiques mais qui avaient le mérite d'exister. Au moins, pas besoin de quitter la chambre. Néanmoins, il répondit :_

« Bien entendu … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Me parle pas comme ça ou je te bute, c'est compris ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu que j'aille me présenter à ta petite copine Sélia hein ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? » _questionna l'adolescent aux cheveux gris avec surprise._ « C'est pourtant très simple. Tu as quand même tué son Pyroli. Si je dois te présenter devant elle, elle penserait alors que je l'ai trompée et ce n'est pas le cas. De même, je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez tous les deux, ça serait trop dangereux. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais … » _marmonna l'adolescente sans bouger de son lit. _« J'ai une autre question … Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je m'approche de tes pokémons ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Ca … Euh … Comment dire. »

_Là, il ne savait pas du tout où se mettre. C'était très problématique mais l'adolescente venait de poser une question plus que gênante. La raison ? Il pouvait la lui donner mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui plaise. _

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Je veux bien te répondre mais promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère. » _bredouilla l'adolescent en la regardant._

« Vas-y … Balance moi tout, je suis prête à écouter. »

« C'est juste que j'ai peur que tu ailles les tuer. Je ne voudrais pas du tout que … »

« Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai ma dose. Vas chier, c'est compris ? Je vois tout simplement que t'as pas confiance en moi et en même temps, tu m'invites dans ta chambre, c'est quoi ton problème ? SINCEREMENT ?! »

« Sincèrement ? Et bien … Tu es imprévisible … et même si je m'en fiche que tu me fasses mal à force, je ne veux pas que tu blesses les autres personnes. »

_Elle se redressa sur le lit, le fixant de ses yeux dorés. C'était ça sa réflexion ? Une réflexion aussi stupide provenait bien du type qu'elle avait en face d'elle ? C'était une blague ou quoi ? Non ? Même pas ? Elle hocha la tête négativement._

« Ouais … Je vois, je vois … Je ne suis pas prévisible … Et j'ai encore plein de choses dont tu ne te douteras jamais, je parie. »_ dit-elle sur un ton un peu perdu._

« J'aimerai bien les connaître si tu en as envie. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés._

« Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai pas envie, justement. Dommage pour toi non ? Et j'ai pas faim alors je ne mangerai pas ce soir. Maintenant, tu me laisses tranquille. Je veux me reposer. »

« Ca fait depuis longtemps que tu n'as pas dormi dans un lit non ? Ça doit te faire bizarre. Surtout si tu es une princesse. Ce lit, ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur … »

« Oh ferme ta gueule et laisse-moi dormir, compris ? Et t'avise même pas de penser à venir me rejoindre pendant que je te dors sinon je te castre pendant la nuit. » _annonça-t-elle d'une voix énervée alors qu'elle relevait la couverture avant de s'engouffrer dessous._

« Message parfaitement compris, Katérina. »

_Parfaitement compris … D'ailleurs, il avait une petite idée en tête mais il manquait encore de courage. Peut-être que pendant la nuit, il allait trouver la force de faire cela ? Il espérait … Car bon … Il n'avait pas très faim non plus. Il considérait Katérina comme une étrangère._

_Et il ne voulait plus que ça soit le cas. Il devait alors faire quelque chose. Les minutes passèrent et il observait le regard doré de Katérina posé sur lui. Ils ne se parlaient pas … Pas du tout. Puis finalement, elle ferma les yeux sans les rouvrir alors … Il continuait de l'observer sans un mot, juste pour la regarder.  
_

_Ça devait franchement paraître bizarre et louche de faire une telle chose mais … Il était comme ça et pas autrement. Il ne voyait pas autre chose … pour faire ça. Peut-être qu'il … Qu'il devait prendre sur lui. Qu'il devait se montrer fort ? Montrer que même s'il la considérait comme une étrangère, tout pouvait changer à force ?_

_Ah … Ah … Ah … Confiance en soi. Confiance en soi. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Peut-être que la réaction de Katérina ne serait pas celle qu'elle avait évoquée. Il devait être courageux. Il fit descendre son pantalon, gardant néanmoins son t-shirt et son bas de tissu. Avec anxiété, il s'approcha du lit, grimpant dessus avant d'entendre quelques marmonnements. Qu'elle ne se réveille pas … Qu'elle ne se réveille pas._

Il se déplaça avec lenteur sur le lit, arrivant dans le dos de Katérina. Il souleva la couverture, s'y engouffrant à son tour alors que tout son corps était pris de spasmes. Il dormait dans le même lit qu'une fille. Cela faisait depuis longtemps … depuis Sélia. Et là, Katérina était bien différente de Sélia. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de tout ça …

_Katérina était en train de dormir à côté de lui … comme dans le chariot. Non, ce n'était pas pareil. Là, ils étaient vraiment dans un lit et seuls … Il devait avoir plus de courage et faire un geste pour lui montrer qu'il tenait quand même à elle. Qu'il avait envie que leurs relations changent. Qu'il voulait ne plus avoir peur de la montrer à autrui._

_Il respira bruyamment et rapidement comme si il avait couru ou combattu pendant des heures. Finalement, ses mains se posèrent sur le ventre de l'adolescente alors qu'il s'arrêtait de respirer. Réussi … Il avait réussi ! Comme pour dans le chariot ! Comme avant ! SUPER ! SU … Il se statufia, entendant quelques marmonnements du côté de Katérina, lui-même retirant ses mains aussitôt du ventre de l'adolescente_

ZUT ! ET ZUT ! Il allait se faire tuer sans même pouvoir réagir ! Il devait s'en aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! L'adolescente se retourna avec lenteur mais ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle dormait encore ? Elle dormait ? Alors … Alors … Il devait en profiter. Même s'il allait se faire tuer au réveil demain, il devait le faire ! Il suffisait juste qu'il se réveille avant elle ! Il priait son horloge interne de le réveiller demain sinon … Sinon … C'en était terminé de lui.

_Ses deux mains se reposèrent sur Katérina mais au niveau de son dos alors qu'il emmenait l'adolescente contre lui. Hein ? Il ne le remarquait que maintenant mais elle … était plus petite que lui ? La tête de Katérina était logée contre son torse alors qu'il était surpris, plus que surpris. Avec Sélia qui était bien plus grande que lui, il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de ça. Il avait l'impression … de protéger Katérina. Il vint s'endormir avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir réussir une telle chose._

_Pourtant, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils dormaient tous les deux, une aura noire se forma autour de Katérina. Celle-ci avait ses deux yeux grands ouverts, passant ses mains autour du cou de l'adolescent sans pour autant serrer. Elle grinça des dents avant de détourner le regard, l'aura noire disparaissant avant qu'elle ne se rendorme._


	66. Chapitre 66 : Une voix dans le vide

**Chapitre 66 : Une voix dans le vide**

_Le lendemain, elle fut la première à se lever … Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle remarquait puisque l'adolescent était encore endormi … sur une chaise. En face d'elle, Kéran était assis, les bras croisés, la tête penchée en avant, les yeux fermés._

« Humpf … Visiblement, il n'a rien fait du tout. C'est vraiment une tafiole en fin de compte. »

_Pourtant, durant la nuit, elle avait eu l'impression que l'adolescent était venu dans le lit. Elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas tapé, trop fatiguée et épuisée à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé. Hum … Elle avait sûrement rêvé, ce n'était pas possible autrement._

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de lui ? Sa vie ne m'intéresse pas. Je m'en branle complètement de son existence. »

_Difficile à admettre et surtout à croire que c'était la vérité. Néanmoins, elle continuait de regarder l'adolescent. Il avait déposé les deux épées sur la table. C'était le bon moment. Le moment de se débarrasser de cette arme pourrie et de la détruire. Elle se leva du lit, s'étirant longuement avant de se mettre debout._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? » _murmura l'épée alors qu'une aura noire l'enveloppait subitement._

« Devine un peu … Il est temps que tu disparaisses de la vie de Kéran. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ça se voit tout de suite que tu as envie de le posséder mais je ne compte pas te laisser faire. » _annonça calmement Katérina alors qu'elle continuait de s'approcher de l'épée, une aura noire entourant son bras gauche et sa jambe gauche._

« Tu ne sais rien du tout par rapport à Kéran. Tu n'es qu'une étrangère pour lui. Néanmoins, tu as décidé de te montrer sous ton véritable jour ? »

« Je ne comptais pas me cacher contrairement à toi. Mais maintenant que tu oses m'adresser la parole, peut-être qu'il va être temps de se débarrasser de toit définitivement. Prépare-toi à … » _commença à dire Katérina avant de s'arrêter._

_L'adolescent était en train de bouger et de marmonner, signe qu'il se réveillait. Katérina pesta, l'aura noire disparaissant autour de la moitié de son corps tandis que celle de l'épée continuait d'être présente._

« Et bien ? Si tu es tant préoccupée par Kéran, pourquoi ne pas chercher aussitôt à me détruire ? Peut-être que tu n'oses pas lui avouer la vérité ? Pathétique … Tu es réellement pathétique comme fille. »

« Ta gueule, salope. J'ai aucune réflexion à entendre et à avoir de la part d'une garce comme toi, c'est compris ? Alors tu te la fermes et je me barre. J'ai passé une bonne nuit et c'est sûrement pas grâce à toi. »

« Et bien débarrasses donc le plancher avant qu'il ne se réveille et ne te représente plus devant lui. Si tel est le cas, je ne me gênerai pas pour le prévenir à ce sujet. »

_Des veines apparurent sur le cou de l'adolescente, signe qu'elle était plus que furieuse par rapport aux dires de l'épée. D'un geste rageur, elle s'approcha de Kéran, venant l'embrasser longuement sur la joue, celui-ci se réveillant subitement. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle._

« Hein ? Mais… C'était Katérina ? » _demanda l'adolescent avant de se redresser avec vivacité, quittant la chambre à son tour. Pourtant, le fait de se lever aussi rapidement après s'être réveillé le fit tituber alors qu'il posait sa main sur son crâne._

« Aie, aie, aie … J'ai mal … Très mal au crâne … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie ? »

_Pourquoi ? Il revint vers la chambre, étant sûr de trouver la réponse en s'adressant à Swar. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vint prendre ses deux épées et surtout commencer à discuter avec l'arme, il remarqua Katérina dehors, en train de marcher avec rapidité en direction de la forêt. Il ne devait pas la perdre de vue !_

« Que comptes-tu faire, Kéran ? » _demanda Swar alors que l'adolescent avait déjà ouvert la fenêtre. Ce qu'il comptait faire ? C'était bien simple !_

« Je vais aller la retrouver ! Attends ! Y a une fille qui veut ma mort qui m'embrasse sur la joue pendant que je dors ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de savoir et … »

« Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu ne comptes quand même pas faire ce que je pense ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire hein ? Ben je te le donne dans le mile ! » _s'écria l'adolescent avant de sauter tout simplement par la fenêtre, s'agrippant à une grosse branche de l'arbre qui était à environ deux mètres. Sa tête percuta le bois tandis qu'il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à la branche, le corps penché vers le bas, comme le serait un Férosinge._

« … … …Tu sais quoi, Kéran ? Je pense que tu mérites de te casser la figure. »

_Mériter comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que l'arme allait faire ? HEY HEY ! NON NON ! ET NON ! L'épée fut entourée d'une aura noire, quittant la ceinture de l'adolescent avant de chercher à se placer dans l'une des mains de celui-ci. L'adolescent chercha à repousser l'arme d'une main, tout son corps penché vers le vide._

« Arrête Swar ! C'est vraiment pas drôle là ! J'ai pas envie de me casser la figure ! Y a au moins sept ou huit mètres ! Je vais me tuer ! »

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est le but désiré ? »

_HEIN ? L'épée revint vers lui, fonçant à toute vitesse vers sa main qui tenait encore la branche. NON ! Il tenta de se protéger avec sa main libre puis eut soudainement une idée de génie. Il agrippa la branche avec sa main libre, retirant l'autre alors que l'épée passa à côté sans même l'atteindre. L'adolescent éclata de rire :_

« HAHAHA ! J'ai été plus malin que toi sur ce coup, Swar ! Reconnais-le au moins ! »

« Tu as raison … J'ai voulu me compliquer la vie. Passons à la méthode bien plus simple. Il faut te punir et je pense que c'est ce que tu mérites. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire encore ? L'épée tournoya autour de lui … avant de venir se planter dans la branche ? HAHAHA ! Une aussi grosse branche, c'était tout simplement impossible de … L'aura noire s'amplifia subitement, venant trancher la branche qui s'écroula au sol, emportant l'adolescent avec elle. Elle tomba sur Kéran, celui-ci pouffant de douleur à cause du choc de l'atterrissage mais aussi de la branche. L'épée tomba au sol à ses côtés, dénuée d'aura noire._

« Ça ne … Ça ne m'arrêtera pas … »

_Ca ne l'arrêterait pas ? Hum ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? L'épée le vit soulever la branche de toutes ses forces avant de se relever avec difficultés. Malgré la douleur, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la forêt, là où s'était engouffré Katérina. Il devait la rattraper ! Elle ne faisait que marcher, pas courir ! S'il décidait de courir, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile non ?_

_Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait car il n'en était pas sûr du tout, loin de là même. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, de plus en plus même. Il avait l'impression de savoir où elle se trouvait sans même qu'il ne l'espionne. Swar murmura :_

« Tu vas commettre une bêtise plus qu'importante. Tu vas le regretter toute ton existence. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu t'arrêtes dès maintenant. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça hein ? Vas-y ! Exprime-toi puisque tu veux m'empêcher de voir Katérina ! Tu es quand même très possessif Swar ! »

« Tu le regretteras … qu'importe ce que je te dis. Il y a des vérités qui ne sont pas toujours bonnes à dire … qu'importe qui elles concernent. »

_Ah oui ? ET BIEN NON ! Il n'en avait rien à faire ! C'était aussi simple que ça ! Il voulait juste revoir Katérina et lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue ! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes ! Enfin, non, c'était une question idiote ! Il voulait savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle partait ! Il n'avait pas du tout envie de ça !_

_Katérina … Katérina ! Où est-ce que Katérina se trouvait ? Il n'avait pas répondu à Swar, n'étant pas du tout motivé à s'adresser à son arme. Katérina ! Où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait ? L'adolescente ne devait plus être très loin ! Plus du tout même ! Puis soudainement, il fut pris d'un violent malaise et d'une migraine insoutenable._

« Ça fait mal ! TRES MAL ! SWAR ! Je sais que c'est toi qui me fais ça ! »

« Nullement … Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre puisque tu as fait ton choix, encore un choix plus que ridicule et douteux … mais tu es libre de tes actes. »

« Alors … Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ bredouilla l'adolescent, posant une main sur son cœur._

« Le pouvoir d'une créature ténébreuse ou spectrale … Voilà tout. Je pense qu'à partir de là, tu peux commencer à te faire ta propre idée sur la question. Maintenant, lâche-moi, tu es fatiguant et lassant. Tu n'as qu'à continuer à avancer si tu en as la force mentale. »

_La force mentale ? Ca voulait dire l'esprit ? Ou la volonté ? Avec les paroles de Swar, il était un peu anxieux et inquiet mais il ne devait pas s'imaginer de mauvaises choses. Ce n'était pas possible … encore que … Katérina …_

« Non, non ! C'est juste impossible que Katérina soit possédée ! »

_C'était tout simplement stupide mais en même temps, ça voulait dire qu'il aurait de nombreuses explications sur la puissance de l'adolescente. Katérina était forte, très forte même … Donc … Voilà quoi._

_Plus il avançait, plus il faisait un pas, plus il avait du mal à gagner ne serait-ce que quelques mètres. Pourtant, il arriva jusqu'à un endroit où les arbres avaient été calciné. Il ne restait plus rien … Plus rien du tout. Seulement des cendres. On aurait pu croire que tout avait été rasé et que plus rien ne pouvait pousser._

Au milieu de ce champ digne d'un désastre, Katérina était à genoux, une aura noire entourant l'adolescente. Cette aura … Cette aura … Il en était sûr et certain. C'était l'aura d'une personne possédée. Pourquoi ? Car Swar avait la même. L'épée était possédée … et alors, ses craintes venaient de se confirmer.

« Katérina est possédée par un spectre ou une créature ténébreuse. Katérina est possédée … Katérina est possédée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

« Maintenant que tu sais la vérité, abandonne-la et laissons la se tuer en silence. »

« Se tuer en silence ? Hors de question. » _répondit sèchement Kéran à son arme. Il devait aller la voir mais il n'était pas sûr que ça soit la bonne chose à faire._

Il était inquiet, très inquiet pour elle. Il amorça un mouvement mais il se prit une sorte de barrière invisible alors qu'il entendait Katérina qui murmurait :

« Foutu spectre ! Foutues ténèbres ! Quoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? BEN JE M'EN FOUS ! »

_Elle était en train de parler avec qui ? L'être qui la possédait ? Elle n'avait pas peur que l'être la tue ? Si c'était le cas, il devait l'arrêter. Mais il n'y avait aucune méthode actuellement pour forcer un spectre à quitter un corps ?_

_Il ne s'était jamais posé la question mais cela permettrait alors à Swar de quitter l'épée et d'aller voir ailleurs si l'adolescent y était. Car oui, il n'avait pas oublié cette idée. Mais pour l'heure, il avait plutôt envie d'aller sauver Katérina. Et comment faire ? Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'elle !_

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça me fait ? EST-CE QUE JE T'EN POSE DES QUESTIONS CONNARD ?! Si cette foutue épée n'avait pas été là … QUOI ? NE RACONTE PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! TU SAIS BIEN QUE JE FAIS CA POUR TOI ! »

_Elle était réellement énervée par l'être en elle. Ça devait être horrible de se parler tout seul … mais surtout de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son corps. Il se sentait mal pour elle, très mal … Il devait l'aider ! Il devait trouver une solution pour l'aider !_

« Délaisse-la … Elle est possédée, il n'y a rien de bon à rester près d'elle. »

« Swar ? Et je suis sensé faire quoi de mon côté ? Car je te rappelle que tu m'as à ta merci hein ? Donc je suis aussi possédé en quelque sorte. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Elle l'est directement. Pendant que tu dormais, elle a essayé de te tuer, tu ne l'as jamais remarqué ? »

« NE MENS PAS ! EST-CE BIEN CLAIR ? » _hurla l'adolescent avec colère._

_Il ne pensait pas que Katérina voudrait réellement le tuer ! De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un mensonge de la part de Swar ! Il n'avait pas confiance en Swar Pas après la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Katérina ! _

_Ah ! Il avait crié et Katérina avait sûrement entendu que … Katérina s'était plongée dans un mutisme mais ne s'était pas tourné vers lui. Bon … Il était peut-être trop tôt pour venir l'aider. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'en aille._

« T'es heureux, Swar ? Je ne vais pas l'aider, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne peux pas l'aider avec mes capacités actuelles. »

« Heureux que tu le remarques enfin. Tu n'as pas la force nécessaire pour combattre Katérina. » _répondit avec calme l'épée alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, puis un second. Katérina … Il allait attendre qu'elle se calme et ensuite …_

_*Crac* Il baissa son regard, remarquant la branche qu'il venait de briser. Oups … C'était problématique. Mais Katérina n'avait sûrement pas entend …_

« Kéran … » _murmura une voix douce et tendre._

_L'adolescente aux cheveux argentés s'était relevée, un sourire aux lèvres, le regard perdu dans la vague. Elle était inconsciente ou presque … Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités quand on l'observait comme ça ! Surtout avec la moitié de son corps qui laissait paraître une aura noire et maléfique._

« Euh … Katérina, tu ferais mieux de reculer … »

« Pourquoi cela ? Tu as été très vilain, tu sais. Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres. Tu sais ce que l'on fait aux personnes qui ont été vilaines ? » _souffla l'adolescente, sortant ses deux lames. _« On doit alors les punir … Les punir sévèrement. »

« Euh … Sincèrement, non … Je ne veux pas, Katérina. Je te promets que je n'ai rien entendu. » _bredouilla l'adolescent, continuant de reculer alors que Swar faisait émettre une aura noire autour de l'épée._

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'écoutera, Kéran. Je t'avais prévenu … mais bon. Maintenant, il va falloir que je m'occupe d'elle. » _annonça l'épée avec calme. Hein ? NON ET NON ! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre avec Katérina ! Même si elle était possédée ! Il y avait surement un autre moyen de la faire revenir à son état normal !_


	67. Chapitre 67 : Retour en arrière

**Chapitre 67 : Retour en arrière**

« Katérina … Calme-toi s'il te plaît … Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire du mal … »

« Toi ? Me faire du mal ? Toi ? » _répéta l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés._

« J'aimerai bien que ça ne soit pas le cas … Alors, reprends tes esprits, Katérina. Je sais maintenant que tu es possédée mais ça ne change rien du tout à ce que je pense de toi. » _murmura le garçon aux yeux bleus. _« Ayant une arme possédée, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te juger sur ce que tu possèdes ou non. »

« Hahahaha … Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Tu pensais vraiment que c'est Katérina qui te répond ? » _signala l'adolescente avec un grand sourire._

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Ça voulait dire quoi ce genre de paroles ? Qu'il avait affaire à l'être qui possédait Katérina ? Aussitôt il serra Swar en même temps que ses dents. Si c'était l'être qui la possédait, il devait l'éliminer !_

« Lâche-la et laisse la tranquille. Disparais de son corps et ensuite, tu peux dégager. Je te laisserai la vie sauve ! » _s'écria Kéran, Katérina se déplaçant avec vivacité pour arriver à sa hauteur, tout son corps se penchant en arrière pour qu'elle se retrouve la tête en arrière face à l'adolescent. Un grand sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres :_

« Hum ? Tu veux me blesser ? BEN BLESSE-MOI ! FRAPPE-MOI ! FAIS-MOI MAL ! JE N'ATTENDS QUE CA ! REGARDE ! C'EST AUSSI SIMPLE QUE CA ! »

_L'adolescente plaça sa lame sur son bras, se tailladant la veine avant qu'un flot de sang ne s'en échappe, un rire démoniaque sortant de ses lèvres._

« Alors ? Tu crois quoi ? Que tu vas me tuer de cette manière ? Que tu peux m'arrêter comme ça ? IMBECILE ! Si tu me blesses, tu la blesses ! Si tu me tues, tu la tues ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Et pourtant, tu ne comprends même pas cette notion ! Mais sois heureux … Je ne compte pas me débarrasser d'elle maintenant. »

_Katérina se lécha la plaie, sa blessure se refermant aussitôt, comme si de rien n'était. Bizarre … Le précédent possédé n'avait pas eu ce pouvoir de régénération non ? Enfin, il ne s'en rappelait plus, ça faisait quand même plusieurs mois et ce n'était pas le plus important !_

« Et bien ? Tu es plus docile maintenant non hein ? Et si je te disais que tout ça n'était qu'une farce ? Que ce n'est pas l'être qui la possède qui est en train de te parler mais tout simplement elle-même ? Juste pour t'embrouiller et te perdre. »

_Et bien c'était alors réussi ! C'était qui qu'il avait en face de lui ? Katérina ou le pokémon spectre ou ténébreux qui la possédait ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant … Ah … Ah … Bon … Reculer encore un peu, ensuite, il verrait._

« Eh bien, mon bout de chou, tu t'enfuis ? Mais tu comptes te rendre où ? Aucune échappatoire ! Tant que tu ne m'as pas distrait ! »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en arriver là ! Surtout si c'est pour blesser Katérina ! »

_Blesser Katérina ? Il en était hors de question ! HORS DE … Son bras droit se mû tout seul alors qu'il parait l'une des lames de l'adolescente. Swar venait de prendre le contrôle de l'épée comme auparavant._

« Ne la blesse pas, Swar ! Je n'ai pas envie de la blesser et … »

« Si tu le forces à retourner dans le corps de Katérina, elle reviendra, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Si c'est ce que tu veux, tais-toi et combats. »

_Combattre Katérina ? Mais il n'avait aucune chance contre elle ! Il n'était pas fou non plus ! Ah … Ah … Ou alors … Pour combattre contre une femme avec deux lames, il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions. Pas du tout même._

Il sortit sa seconde épée, la tenant dans l'autre main alors qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. Katérina fit un saut en arrière, un peu étonnée avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Elle chuchota avec une fausse douceur dans la voix :

« Et bien mon salaud … Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais te battre avec deux épées ? Ou alors, tu bluffes et tu veux me faire croire que c'est le cas ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas beau de mentir. Il va falloir te donner une raclée encore plus forte pour que tu comprennes. »

« Je ne comptes pas me prendre de raclées, de la part de personne et surtout pas de toi, Katérina ! Pas tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé la raison ! » _répondit l'adolescent, penchant son corps en avant, serrant ses armes dans ses mains._

« Kéran … Elle a déjà percé ton secret à jour. Range donc l'autre l'épée. Elle est inutile. »

« Hors de question … Et ensuite, tu penses pouvoir parer tous ses coups et me protéger complètement ? Je crois pas que … »

_L'adolescent s'arrêta, son bras droit venant stopper l'une des lames de Katérina, celle-ci se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce regard dément qu'elle avait auparavant laissait place maintenant un vide complet._

« Elle est complètement déboussolée … Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas Katérina que j'ai en face de moi mais cet enfoiré de pokémon ténébreux ou psychique ! »

_Il n'aimait pas être insultant mais c'était bel et bien ce qu'il pensait de ce pokémon. Comment est-ce que l'on pouvait décider de posséder une aussi jolie fille ? Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser comme ça ! Il devait parer les coups ! Tous les coups ! Mais autant avec sa main droite, il n'avait aucun mal, comme aidé par Swar, autant de la main gauche, chaque coup donné projetait son bras en arrière._

__« Tu ne me distrais pas assez ! Tu ne me distrais pas assez ! Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est comme ça que tu vas la récupérer cette gamine ? Elle a commencé à partir du mauvais côté ! Tu es arrivé et voilà les grosses emmerdes ! Vaudrait mieux que je te fasse disparaître avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » _s'écria l'adolescente, confirmant par-là que ce n'était pas elle qui parlait._

« KATERINA ! REPRENDS TES ESPRITS S'IL TE PLAÎT ! »

_Il ne pouvait que lui crier ça ! Il n'avait pas d'autres façons de la faire revenir à la raison ! Katérina … Katérina … Katérina. C'était la première fois qu'il se fixait un tel objectif envers une autre personne. Même avec Sélia … Même avec elle, il n'avait jamais réussi à se fixer cela dans sa tête. Maintenant, il était temps de sortir Katérina de là !_

_Il ne devait pas se faire repousser ! Katérina ou plutôt l'être qui la possédait ne semblait même pas essayer de le tuer, juste de la taillader de tous les côtés pour qu'il se retrouve en sang ! C'est pourquoi il fallait répliquer ! Il allait combattre Katérina ! Les mouvements de son bras droit se firent plus faciles à contrôler, comme s'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens maintenant._

« Hum ? C'est moi ou je rêve ? »

_L'adolescente s'était posé une question à voix haute tandis qu'elle faisait quelques pas en arrière, retournant dans le terrain ravagé par ses soins. Kéran n'avait même pas posé de question sur comment elle avait réussi à faire un tel résultat et il y avait peu de chances qu'il s'y intéresse. L'adolescent était concentré, plus que concentré et il était même en sueur. _

« Lâche-la ! Lâche-la ! Lâche-la ! Elle n'a pas besoin de toi ! »

« Dire que tu es si dévoué pour une femme que tu connais à peine … Une princesse ? HAHAHA ! Oui ! Une princesse ! C'est vrai ! C'est ce qu'elle est ! Mais aux yeux de qui ? Comment est-ce qu'une telle traînée peut être une princesse hein ? Pourquoi tu ne lui poserais pas la question ? Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu à son sujet ! HAHAHA ! »

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à savoir ? Il voulait juste qu'elle redevienne comme avant ! C'était tout ! Pour le reste, il s'en fichait complètement ! ASSEZ ! Qu'on le laisse tranquille ! ET QU'ON LAISSE TRANQUILLE KATERINA ! Il frappa de toutes ses forces avec ses deux épées, donnant deux coups croisés en même temps que Katérina parait avec ses lames._

Comme enragé, l'adolescent la repoussa en hurlant, rajoutant tout l'appui de son corps. Deux nouveaux coups et les lames ainsi que les mains de Katérina se dirigèrent vers le ciel. L'adolescent en profita pour la frapper d'un coup d'épaule, la faisant rouler en arrière. Elle se releva mais il se retrouvait déjà auprès d'elle, recommençant à frapper.

La déferlante d'attaques de la part de Kéran eut raison des mains de Katérina, celles-ci lâchant les lames qui vinrent s'envoler dans les cieux avant d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. L'adolescent se retrouva assis sur le ventre de Katérina, plantant ses deux épées à côté de son visage.

« Relâche-là ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais relâche-là ! »

« Et si tu m'expliquais c'est quoi ton souci avec elle ? T'as l'air sacrément accroché à elle non ? Peut-être que dans le fond, t'aimerais bien te la faire … HAHAHA ! Tu devrais faire gaffe à l'emballage, tu risquerais d'être surpris par le contenu. Même si je n'ai pas été sérieux, au moins, tu as été distrayant pour quelques minutes. Je te la laisse ! De toute façon, elle a déjà tout entendu depuis le début …. Héhéhé … C'est si facile de posséder un corps puis de le déposséder. Tellement facile … » _murmura l'adolescente avant de fermer les yeux, l'aura noire disparaissant complètement autour d'elle._

« Katérina ? » _demanda l'adolescent après quelques secondes, un peu inquiet, Katérina rouvrant ses yeux, chuchotant :_

« Ça me rappelle une scène … Mais c'était l'inverse … »

« Katérina ! Tu es de retour ! »_ s'écria Kéran avant de retirer ses mains de ses armes, venant enlacer l'adolescente contre lui. Celle-ci lui décrocha un coup de pied dans les bourses._

« Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas ton amie ! PUTAIN ! »

« Je suis quand même content de savoir que tu vas bien … Katérina. »

_Il avait dit cela tout en s'écroulant sur le côté, un sourire aux lèvres. L'adolescente observa le ciel parcouru par les nuages noirs. Elle ne bougeait plus de sa position, restant parfaitement immobile comme pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu ce que Kéran avait dit._

« Kéran … Maintenant, tu sais que je suis possédée, ça te fait quoi ? » _demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il venait récupérer ses armes, les rangeant autour de sa ceinture. Elle ? Elle était encore couchée, même quand il vint prendre les deux lames de l'adolescente pour les lui ramener._

« Rien de spécial … J'ai une arme possédée même si j'avoue que ça m'a fait mal … Ce type est vraiment un enfoiré de première ! Le type qui te possède ! »

« Ouais … Ouais … Ce pokémon qui me possède, il me laisse tranquille d'habitude … En échange de quelques conditions toutes simples. »

« Et c'est quoi ces conditions ? »_ murmura l'adolescent, tendant sa main pour qu'elle la prenne. Chose qu'elle fit, se redressant finalement avant de récupérer ses armes._

« T'as pas à le savoir. T'es vraiment lourd, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as suivi en plus ? »

« Car je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Tu m'as embrassé sur la joue et puis … »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses paroles, rougissant violemment à ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est vrai … Katérina l'avait embrassé sur la joue, il l'avait oublié. Mais visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas oublié puisqu'elle s'écria :_

« J'étais encore possédé à ce moment-là ! BORDEL ! Tu te fais des films, je parie ! Arrête ces conneries ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire par rapport à moi ? »

« Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » _dit-il, un peu étonné sur le coup._

« Tsss … Fais pas semblant de pas co… Ah non, tu ne comprends vraiment pas, m'enfin, c'est récurent avec toi. Maintenant que je suis possédée, tu vas vouloir que je m'en aille comme une malpropre non ? »

« Ben non ! Je viens de te dire que ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout ! Et ça ne change rien à ce que je pense de toi d'habitude ! Mais si c'était vraiment ça que Swar essayait de me cacher, ben, c'est un peu risible … Ca n'a rien de bien terrifiant. »

_Il éclata d'un rire candide tandis qu'elle poussait un profond soupir, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était tellement simple avec lui … Enfin, quand on le regardait, ça semblait tellement simple … et pourtant, c'était si compliqué en vrai._

« Bon … Ca veut dire que je vais toujours t'avoir à mes talons, c'est ça ? Mais je te rappelle que mon but reste quand même de te buter. »

« Je m'en doute … Et je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça. J'ai remarqué que je pouvais lutter à armes égales contre toi. » _répondit l'adolescent en rigolant._

« Ah ouais ? Je n'étais pas sérieuse, je te le rappelle au cas où. »

« Ca ne fait rien … Rien du tout. Euh … Maintenant, je commence à avoir un peu faim. Tu ne veux pas que l'on retourne au dortoir ? »

« Mouais … Pourquoi pas ? Vas-y … Passe devant, je te suis. » _marmonna Katérina alors qu'il marchait déjà pour quitter cet endroit. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant son dos recouvert de nombreuses égratignures mais surtout qui était étrangement placé. Comme si … Il n'était pas correctement formé. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des illusions mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir._

Elle s'approcha de Kéran, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules avant de donner un violent coup de genou dans le dos de l'adolescent qui s'écria de douleur. Il se retourna aussitôt, regardant Katérina. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'était quand même pas à nouveau …

« Hey …C'est bizarre. Je me sens plus léger, Katérina. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je t'ai tout simplement remis les vertèbres en place. Semblerait qu'une partie d'entre elles partait dans tous les sens. Comment est-ce que tu as pu venir ici sans ressentir de douleur ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout … Mais j'avais surtout en tête le fait de venir te retrouver pour savoir ce qui se passait avec toi. C'est bête mais je n'ai pas pensé à la douleur et elle n'est pas venue. Hahaha … C'est fou hein ? »

« Ouais, c'est fou … Complètement irréaliste même. »

_Elle avait murmuré cela, l'air pensive tandis qu'elle rejoignait finalement l'adolescent en se plaçant à côté de lui. Cela avait été une sacrée matinée pour eux deux. Et après ce que Kéran avait dit, il était peut-être temps de faire autre chose ? Du moins, d'être quelqu'un d'autre ?_

« Cela mérite réflexion … » _souffla-t-elle à elle-même._

« A qui est-ce que tu parles, Katérina ? Ou alors, tu es comme moi et tu te parles toute seule. »

« Ouais, pas vraiment, non. T'as pas besoin de savoir en fait. » _termina de dire Katérina._

_Bon … Peut-être que pour le reste de la journée, il était encore possible de rattraper tout ce qui s'était passé cette matinée. Risible … Cela avait été vraiment risible de sa part. Une telle faiblesse était impardonnable ! Elle ne devait plus le laisser prendre le dessus !_


	68. Chapitre 68 : Une adolescente normale

**Chapitre 68 : Une adolescente normale**

« Je compte partir quand même, Kéran. » _murmura l'adolescente alors qu'ils étaient entrain de manger dehors, côte à côte, adossés à un arbre._

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça ? Je croyais que je t'avais dit que ça ne me posait aucun problème à ce sujet ! Sincèrement, ça ne me dérange pas ! Tu peux rester, Katérina ! »

« J'ai l'impression que tu oublies complètement ce que je fais et ce que je suis. Je te rappelle que mon but est de te tuer et je suis sûre que tu n'es même pas au courant. » _dit-elle sur un ton neutre alors qu'il posait son regard sur l'adolescente._

« Et toi ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu dois me tuer ? Car depuis le temps, tu avais tellement d'occasions que tu aurais pu facilement le faire non ? Alors, tu peux me le dire ? »

« … … … A cause de ton arme. Swar doit être au courant qu'il n'est pas une créature banale. C'est pourquoi je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer pour la détruire. »

_Quoi ? Ce n'était même pas lui qui était visé mais Swar ? Non mais … Alors, depuis le début, ses agressions, ses paroles, tout … était en relation avec son épée et non pas avec lui-même ? Bien entendu … Ca paraissait normal et « logique ». Hahaha … Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête. Il chuchota sur un ton triste et amusé :_

« En fin de compte, tu en as vraiment rien à faire de moi, Katérina. »

« Je croyais te l'avoir assez répété mais visiblement, ce n'est pas rentré dans ton crâne. Tu pensais quoi ? Que tu étais intéressant comme garçon ? Même pas en rêve. »

« … … Sûrement, oui. Pardon d'avoir cru à une telle stupidité. »

« Ouais, ouais, je te pardonne. » _marmonna l'adolescente, terminant son repas tandis qu'il faisait de même, un peu confus mais surtout bien désabusé par tout cela. _« Bon, par contre, semblerait que tu as toute ta journée pour toi, non ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Te branler dans ta chambre ou alors te balader un peu ? On ne connait pas la zone, autant la visiter. »

« Katérina … Si tu dois me tuer, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas ? »

« Car c'est ainsi. T'as d'autres questions stupides auxquelles je vais être obligée de répondre ? Et puisque t'as pas l'air motivé à te promener alors, autant abandonner l'idée et … »

« AH NON ET NON ! Je suis plutôt content que tu proposes ! Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas te rendre en ville … Ça serait vraiment une bonne chose que tu viennes. »

« Avec un truc de ce genre en moi ? Et puis quoi encore ? On en a déjà parlé, il est hors de question que je vienne dans un village ou une ville, c'est clair, net et précis. » _répliqua-t-elle sèchement alors qu'il soupirait longuement._

_Ah … Bon … D'accord, il n'aimait pas la forcer. C'était une mauvaise chose alors pourquoi continuer ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui fit un léger sourire pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave mais qu'il était prêt quand elle voulait pour la promenade. En plus, si c'était elle qui voulait se promener, il n'y avait aucune raison de refuser !_

_Il était même plus qu'enclin à cela ! Il se redressa, Katérina faisant de même avant de s'épousseter les fesses et sa culotte blanche. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, craquant ses os avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois._

Donc aujourd'hui, c'était une balade dans la forêt ? D'ailleurs, il y avait vraiment un petit détail qu'il venait à peine de comprendre depuis qu'elle était là. Il ne s'était pas fait agressé une seule fois par un pokémon spectre ou ténébreux. Hahaha … Katérina faisait même peur aux pokémons mais pourtant … Cette fois …

_Cette fois, il allait lui montrer qu'il voulait progresser dans sa relation avec elle. Et pour cela, il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions. Mais il allait attendre un peu car c'était sa petite tactique secrète pour qu'ils puissent se rapprocher tous les deux. Héhéhé … Il espérait que ça marcherait car sinon, c'était voué à l'échec._

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous ? J'ai pas que ça à branler, je te rappelle. »

« Oui, oui, j'arrive Katérina. Il n'y a pas de quoi se presser, hahaha. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait encore rire, maintenant ? » _dit-elle, levant un œil suspicieux en regardant l'adolescent qui revenait à sa hauteur._

_Il ne répondit pas, les deux personnes s'engouffrant dans la forêt dans laquelle ils s'étaient rendus hier pour aller espionner la Sainte Alliance et aussi Sélia. Lui ? Il observait le décor autour d'eux, jetant quand même quelques brefs regards à Katérina. L'adolescente était calme, très calme, le visage neutre voir un peu triste._

_Il lui semblait qu'il y avait un problème avec elle. D'habitude, elle était toujours prête à ouvrir la bouche pour l'insulter ou lui lancer une petite pique mais là, rien de rien. Elle ne se montrait pas agressive, c'était même le contraire. Elle était discrète, très discrète. Il posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter._

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu vas bien … T'as vraiment l'air patraque on dirait … Donc je me faisais un peu de souci, c'est tout. »

« Ouais, ouais, je vais bien. Mais retire ta main de mon épaule, on n'est pas amis que je sache. »

« Je pensais qu'après tout ça, je t'avais montré que si … Du moins, de mon côté. » _souffla l'adolescent avec une petite pointe de tristesse dans la voix._

« Faudra faire bien mieux que ça pour réussir à m'avoir, mon grand. »

« Je pense avoir la solution pour te montrer que je te considère comme une amie. » _dit-il dans un grand sourire alors qu'elle s'immobilisait. Qu'est-ce qu'il magouillait encore ? Un sourire de la sorte, c'est qu'il manigançait quelque chose et ce n'était pas forcément plaisant._

_Il sortit ses noigrumes, faisant apparaître ses trois pokémons devant lui. Il souleva la Stalgamin avant de dire à Katérina de tendre ses mains. La petite créature fut aussi surprise que l'adolescente lorsque celle-ci s'exécuta mais surtout lorsque Kéran déposa la Stalgamin dans les mains de Katérina._

« Je crois que c'était hier, si je ne me trompe pas … Je t'ai dit que je ne te faisais pas confiance non ? Pour te confier mes pokémons ? On va commencer alors dès maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu baratines encore comme trucs ? Reprends ta pokémon, je n'ai pas que … »

« J'ai déjà mes deux mains prises. Tu peux donc t'en occuper non ? Et ça lui fera du bien d'être dans les bras d'une autre personne. » _annonça Kéran._

_La Scrutella et la Tarsal regardèrent la Stalgamin, celle-ci ayant le regard rieur et enjoué par la situation tandis que Katérina posait ses yeux sur elle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois pour bien montrer son incompréhension. Il avait vraiment fait ça ?_

« C'est juste stupide. En quoi est-ce que … ça me montre ton amitié ? »

« Si je te considérais vraiment comme une étrangère et que je pensais que tu allais la tuer … Tu penses vraiment que je te l'aurai mise entre les mains ? »

« … … … Non. » _dit-elle comme un aveu alors qu'il se remettait déjà en marche, plus qu'heureux de la méthode qu'il venait d'utiliser._

_D'ailleurs, s'il s'était retourné à ce moment, il aurait même pu remarquer une faible rougeur aux joues de l'adolescente, celle-ci ne disant plus rien, tenant la Stalgamin contre sa poitrine. Elle recommença à marcher derrière Kéran._

L'adolescent était entrain de s'amuser avec ses deux pokémons, les tenant contre lui à une main, l'autre main s'amusant à venir les titiller les unes après les autres. Même si elles n'étaient plus des enfants depuis qu'elles avaient éclos, il trouvait toujours le moyen de les amuser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? Il pouvait facilement porter la Stalgamin de son autre main ! Elle n'était pas digne de confiance ! Pas du tout même ! Elle pouvait très bien tuer la Stalgamin ! D'ailleurs, la voix au fond d'elle le lui conseillait. Ainsi, elle provoquerait la haine de l'adolescent._

« Même pas en rêve. » _marmonna Katérina à elle-même._

« Mais je disais juste que c'était vraiment une bonne chose que tu arrives à garder Sarène contre toi. D'ailleurs, elle semble heureuse d'être avec toi. »

« Raconte pas n'importe quoi. Elle n'est pas heureuse avec moi. » 

« Ah bon ? Tu n'as qu'à vérifier alors. » _répondit l'adolescent en rigolant. Katérina baissa ses yeux vers la Stalgamin, celle-ci s'étant retourné pour faire face à l'adolescente. Le sourire niais qu'avait la Stalgamin, c'était le même que d'habitude. Elle le savait !_

_Enfin, elle essayait de s'en convaincre mais elle-même avait du mal à croire à ses propres pensés. Qui donc essayait-elle de manipuler ? Hein ? Qui donc ? La Stalgamin était bien avec elle … et ce n'était pas parce que Kéran le lui avait demandé._

Elle n'avait jamais eu de pokémons, elle n'en voulait pas. Ils crevaient si facilement, incapables de tenir la distance avec elle. Elle n'avait personne à protéger, sauf sa propre personne et ça lui suffisait amplement. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, rien du tout.

_Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. C'est ce qu'elle croyait mais est-ce que maintenant, elle en était aussi sûre ? Kéran faisait des efforts pour paraître assez « crédible » à ses yeux … mais est-ce que ses efforts seront récompensés un jour ? Il ne le savait même pas … Alors pourquoi continuait-il d'essayer ? Hum ? Pourquoi ? Il y avait pourtant … _

« Katérina, je crois que Lala et Lili veulent changer de place. » _annonça la voix de Kéran, la tirant de ses rêveries alors qu'elle sentait que ses deux mains étaient plus lourdes. La raison ? La Stalgamin n'était plus dans ses bras mais Lili et Lala. Elles s'étaient téléportées pour remplacer la Stalgamin._

_Imbécile, ils étaient tous de parfaits imbéciles. Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptaient faire avec ça ? L'amadouer ? La rendre plus fragile ? Moins violente dans ses propos ? Ça ne marchait pas comme ça dans la véritable vie ! Ils se berçaient d'illusions ! Elle ne changerait pas de comportement juste pour eux ! NON !_

_Elle n'était pas du genre à se faire avoir de cette manière ! Même si … Même si … Un peu … Non. La voix dans sa tête continuait de lui rappeler ce qu'elle était réellement. Si Kéran apprenait ce qu'elle était en réalité, ses autres problèmes … Il s'enfuirait, elle en était sûre et certaine. Elle connaissait parfaitement les réactions des autres …_

_Elle savait comment ils réagiraient, ce n'était pas la première fois mais cela avait été la dernière. Depuis, elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne. Elle se méfiait de tout le monde, même de Kéran qui était l'un des hommes les plus bêtes qu'elle avait rencontré de toute son existence et pourtant, elle en connaissait des hommes … beaucoup d'hommes même._

Elle déglutit, s'immobilisant sans même que Kéran ne le remarque. Pourtant avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop, il se retourna lorsque ses deux pokémons poussèrent des cris. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle ? Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils marchaient et se baladaient.

« Katérina … Tu préfères que l'on rentre ? Ça serait mieux non ? »

« Ça serait mieux … oui. Tiens … Prends-les. »

_Elle tendit les deux créatures à Kéran, celui-ci les rappelant dans leurs Noigrumes avant de faire de même avec la Stalgamin. Il se plaça en face de Katérina, la fixant dans les yeux avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton doux :_

« Tu vas encore dormir dans mon lit ce soir. Tu n'as pas l'air en pleine forme, Katérina. »

« Ouais, ouais … Peut-être … Peut-être … Toute façon, ça sera surement la dernière fois où je dormirai dans un lit. On rentre maintenant. »

« Aucun problème. Par contre, je vais voir le chef s'il a une nouvelle mission pour moi ou non, d'accord ? Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« J'en ai strictement rien à battre de tout ça. » _répondit-elle sèchement, se donnant une certaine contenance bien qu'elle semblait avoir eu du mal à parler de la sorte._

« Ça ne fait rien … Mais tu m'accompagneras, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ça sera sûrement la dernière chose que je ferai avec toi si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Alors, il va falloir que je prenne mon temps … pour éviter que tu ne partes trop vite. » _répondit-il dans un sourire qui se voulait tendre._

_Elle ne répliqua pas aux paroles de l'adolescent, les deux jeunes gens faisant marche arrière pour quitter la forêt. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, il lui murmura d'aller se rendre dans la chambre et d'attendre qu'il revienne._

« Ouais … Si je serai encore là, Kéran. »

« Tu le seras, j'en suis sûr. » _termina de dire l'adolescent avant de se séparer d'elle. Elle connaissait la chambre non ? Alors, il voulait la retrouver après avoir demandé ce que le chef allait lui préparer._

Lorsqu'il fut en face de lui, il ne fit que le saluer et lui poser la question qu'il avait en tête depuis déjà quelques minutes. Le chef lui signala bien qu'il avait une mission en tête bien qu'il n'était pas sûr car elle était plus que difficile. Elle consistait tout simplement à éliminer un Absol qui commettait bon nombre de dégâts dans les alentours. De même, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit bien plus fort que les précédents spectres.

Kéran demanda tout simplement s'il y avait une possibilité que s'il le tue, le ciel soit dégagé et l'homme hocha la tête. Alors, il était d'accord pour la faire ! Il allait combattre cet Absol et ensuite, le ciel serait dégagé ! Même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures ou quelques jours, ce n'était pas un problème. Ces jours seraient bénis par les humains et les pokémons.

_Il signala au chef qu'il partirait dès le lendemain avec Katérina, l'homme faisant un geste de la main pour lui dire qu'il pouvait partir quand il le voulait tant que la mission était accomplie. De même, cela lui permettrait alors d'avoir une preuve comme quoi ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas de la vantardise ou le fruit du hasard. Aucun problème pour l'adolescent ! Mais … Après cela, il avait à parler au chef de l'Enceinte._

Il avait pris sa décision … Une décision assez lourde de sens mais qu'importe. Il était sûr de son choix. Il revint dans le dortoir, saluant la personne à l'accueil qui lui signala que son amie était déjà montée dans la chambre. Tant mieux … Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas partie … sauf si elle avait sauté par la fenêtre.

_Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, il avait eu pendant un court instant la sensation qu'elle s'était enfuie … mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'adolescent s'était tout simplement coucher dans le lit, les couvertures sur elle alors qu'ils étaient en pleine journée. Elle dormait déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas la déranger alors et il allait la laisser dormir._


	69. Chapitre 69 : Je ne suis pas un héros

**Chapitre 69 : Je ne suis pas un héros**

« Coucou … Katérina, tu as bien dormi ? »

_Il avait posé cette question avec douceur tout en regardant l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés. Il avait décidé de veiller en partie sur elle pendant qu'elle dormait. Il avait trouvé cela … spécial comme moment mais il avait grandement apprécié. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être ce que Sélia avait été pour lui : un protecteur._

_Il trouvait Katérina si fragile quand elle ne parlait pas, quand elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche, quand elle n'agissait pas. Bref … Comme une poupée de porcelaine, capable de se briser à tous les instants. C'était pour ça qu'il préférait garder l'adolescente près de lui … pour le moment. Avec ce qu'il avait prévu après cette mission, il savait qu'il allait faire le bon choix, du moins, à ses yeux. Katérina avait ouvert les yeux, les posant sur Kéran avant de murmurer d'une voix neutre :_

« T'as encore dormi sur une chaise ? Tu sais que j'en ai rien à battre que tu dormes dans le lit mais te péter le dos, c'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Contrairement à toi, j'ai l'habitude de dormir dans un lit. Toi, tu n'en as pas souvent l'occasion, je pense donc que tu es prioritaire sur moi, Katérina. »

« Tu peux arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi ? Prioritaire sur quoi ? Tu ne fais que dire que des conneries. J'en ai marre … Je me lève et je me barre d'ici. » _marmonna l'adolescente, bien moins agressive qu'à ses débuts._

« Tu m'accompagnes pour combattre ce pokémon qui cause des problèmes ? Il semblerait que ça soit un gros pokémon donc du genre à faire ouvrir le ciel si on le bat. »

« T'as l'air sacrément motivé … Ouais … J'ai rien d'autre à faire. On peut néanmoins aller casser la croûte ? » _demanda l'adolescente tandis qu'il rigolait._

« Bien sûr que oui ! On va à la cantine ! On s'en fout du reste de toute façon ! Donc si quelqu'un te regarde bizarrement, ben … »

« Je l'envoie chier et lui casse les boules. Aller, on y va, j'ai la dalle. »

_Il rigola une nouvelle fois, se sentant dans une bonne forme, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait cette idée en tête ? Parce qu'il se sentait de plus en plus proche de l'adolescente ? Sûrement … Car il ne regrettait rien du tout. Mais surtout, il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné beaucoup de points avec l'adolescente._

_Des points ? Dans sa relation bien entendu ! Sa relation avec Katérina ! Il sentait qu'elle avait progressé et dans le bon sens ! Les deux adolescents quittèrent la chambre, Kéran avec ses épées autour de la taille tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers._

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine, s'installant côte à côte, mangeant goulument et sans aucune délicatesse … du moins, du côté de Katérina. Mais ça, il trouvait que ça lui donnait un certain charme. Elle n'était pas candide, contrairement à lui. C'était une femme … Une vraie femme, il en était sûr et certain. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être dans quelques années ?_

_Brrr ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Ce n'était pas très correct de sa part de penser de la sorte envers l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés. Comme il hocha la tête négativement sans raison, elle le regarda avec suspicion, finissant son repas._

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe encore avec toi ? T'es devenu plus abruti sur le coup ? »

« Hein ? MAIS NON ! C'est juste que je pense à quelque chose qui me plaît énormément, c'est tout. Sans mentir, y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Je suis juste pressé qu'on en termine avec ce pokémon, voilà tout ! »

« T'en faut peu pour être heureux, toi visiblement … Mais je remarque que tu es pressé que je disparaisse de ton exis … »

« PAS DU TOUT ! Sincèrement, ça te concerne mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses, Katérina, je te le promets ! » _répondit avec vivacité l'adolescent, lui prenant sa main gauche dans les siennes._

« Ohla ! Ne t'excite pas mon gaillard ! Je ne suis pas ton amie, je te le rappelle ! »

_Elle avait retiré aussitôt sa main avant de terminer de manger. Des fois, l'adolescent avait de sacrés coups d'excitation, ce qui pouvait paraître effrayant. Mais bon … Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude avec lui, vivement qu'elle se sépare de lui._

_Ils finirent de manger, quittant la cantine puis le bâtiment avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui. C'était l'adolescent qui connaissait le chemin cette fois. C'était donc à lui de les guider vers l'endroit où se trouvait ce fameux pokémon ténébreux ou spectral non ? Il hocha la tête, gardant son sourire tandis qu'elle préférait ne pas continuer à converser._

Ce regard … Il lui donnait l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose mais que tout cela serait bénéfique pour eux deux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle à tout ça ? Ce n'était pas bon … Pas bon du tout même de penser de la sorte. Elle ne devait pas s'intéresser à Kéran, ni même à ses pensées.

« Est-ce que tu sais exactement où il se trouve ? Ou alors, on va encore marcher pour se perdre ? Que je saute tout de suite d'arbre en arbre, ça sera plus rapide. »

« Euh … Je ne sais pas où c'est exactement mais tu ne veux pas plutôt rester avec moi ? »

« C'est quoi cette proposition à la con ? T'as peur de te perdre ? D'être seul ? De ne pas pouvoir te débrouiller seul ? » _murmura l'adolescente avec un sourire ironique._

« Disons que si je peux avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter, ça serait mieux que de se parler tout seul, non ? Tu ne trouves pas ça plus intéressant ? »

« Mouais … Pas vraiment convaincue par tes propos … »

_Mais néanmoins, elle décida de rester à ses côtés tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient vers le nord, là où la forêt n'était plus autant présente qu'auparavant. Plusieurs zones, même de petite taille, étaient faites entièrement de pierres et de roches. Il fallait faire attention à ne pas glisser dessus au risque de se faire mal, très mal._

_Quel type de pokémon allaient-ils rencontrer ? Et surtout, est-ce que des spectres ou des créatures ténébreuses allaient se mettre en travers de leur chemin ? Car bon, dans le fond, il n'en avait rencontré aucun depuis l'apparition de Katérina. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait la bagarre mais il fallait quand même avouer que c'était choquant de voir à quel point il n'avait pas combattu ... A part contre Katérina._

D'ailleurs, contre Katérina, cela avait été plutôt étonnant car un mois sans réellement s'entraîner, est-ce qu'il était devenu plus fort ? HAHAHA ! Quelle idée stupide … Lui-même ne croyait pas en ses capacités alors bon, se dire qu'il était plus fort …

Non … C'était tout simplement impossible. Bref ! Pour l'heure, il n'avait pas à penser à ses capacités, juste à combattre correctement contre cette créature. Mais avant de penser à ça, il valait mieux trouver cette soi-disante créature car pour l'heure, il ne la voyait pas. Et peu à peu, la forêt était de moins en moins présente, les terrains rocailleux de plus en plus importants. Pourtant, ils ne grimpaient pas de pentes ou autre.

_C'était inquiétant en soit … Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais quoi ? Car un tel terrain, ce n'était pas normal. Est-ce que le pokémon qu'ils allaient combattre était du genre du Tengalice ? Dans un corps humain ? Ou alors comme la bande de pokémons qu'il avait affrontée. Il devait se méfier mais maintenant, il avait Katérina pour l'épauler et il était sûr qu'elle l'aiderait contrairement aux autres fois._

« Nous allons combattre tous les deux ensemble, Katérina. Tu imagines ? Pour la première fois, nous allons nous battre côte à côte. »

« Tu dis cela comme si c'était une nouveauté ou alors quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si surprenant non plus. » _répondit l'adolescente._

« Et bien … D'habitude, tu venais tout simplement tuer l'ennemi ou alors l'embêter … Mais là, on va se battre côte à côte … Je me vois du genre, dos contre dos et on affronte une vingtaine de pokémons en même temps. »

« Si c'est le cas, je préfère encore te laisser crever et me barrer. » _répliqua Katérina avec un petit soupçon d'ironie, signe qu'elle n'était pas du tout sérieuse dans ses propos._

« Et bien … Je me débrouillerai seul contre vingt pokémons même si normalement, avec ce nombre, ce n'est rien du tout pour toi. »

« Je te trouve un peu trop dragueur. T'aurai pas essayé de t'amuser avec mon corps pendant que je dormais ? Ou alors, t'as été voir une pute pour te faire dégorger le poireau ? Car là, ça m'étonne un peu de ta part. »

_Comment ça ? Il perdit son sourire tandis qu'elle se plaçait en face de lui. Ils avaient maintenant les pieds sur un terrain rocailleux, nul arbre autour d'eux sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres. Il y avait même un chemin qui semblait continuer au loin, comme s'il avait été tracé pour emmener les voyageurs vers une mort prochaine. Pourtant, rien n'était arrivé et c'était l'une des raisons qui avait poussé l'adolescente à s'arrêter._

« C'est un peu exagéré. Je ne sais pas draguer les filles … de toute façon. »

« Ouais, ouais … A d'autres, et puis quoi encore ? Pendant que j'avais le dos tourné, tu t'es peut-être fait ta copine aux cheveux bleus non ? »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible avec Sélia. Elle est de la Sainte Alliance de toute façon et moi … »

« Toi tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit … OH MERDE ! KERAN ! BAISSE-TOI ! » _hurla Katérina avant de poser sa main sur le crâne de l'adolescent._

_Elle abaissa le crâne de Kéran en même temps que leurs corps, une lame courbée de couleur noire venant passer au-dessus d'eux, coupant net un rocher d'une épaisse taille, trop épaisse pour que cela soit fait avec facilité. Ce qui était pourtant avait été le cas de cette lame._

« J'en avais assez de vous attendre. Vous êtes trop bruyants, il valait mieux que je vienne m'occuper de vous deux en me déplaçant. »

« Où sont les autres ? Je ne sens pas d'autres pokémons. » _murmura l'adolescente en se redressant, sortant ses deux lames._

« D'autres pokémons ? Il n'y a pas d'autres pokémons … Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces êtres … Je n'ai besoin de rien … Rien du tout même. »

_La voix qui s'adressait à eux avait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle semblait distante, lointaine et l'adolescent se releva à son tour, sortant Swar. Finalement, une ombre se présenta dans le ciel avant d'atterrir devant eux._

_Une ombre à la fourrure couleur neige mais à l'imposante corne courbée de couleur bleue, comme la face de la créature mais aussi sa queue et le bout de ses pattes. Les yeux rubis se posèrent sur les deux adolescents avant que Kéran ne demande :_

« Mais tu n'as pas de corps humain ? Comment ça se fait ? »

« Le corps humain est là … Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour combattre. Qui êtes-vous donc pour réussir à éviter mes attaques sans que … »

_La créature s'arrêta dans ses propos, son regard se posa sur l'arme de Kéran puis sur l'adolescente. Elle reprit avec calme et neutralité :_

« Je vois … J'ai affaire donc à l'être que nous recherchions … et un autre adversaire. Cela me changera des humains basiques et de leurs pokémons chétifs. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part … Mais tu es quelle race de de pokémon ? » _demanda l'adolescent, restant néanmoins sur ses gardes. Ce fut Swar qui prit la parole :_

« Un Absol … Une créature plus que puissante, tu devrais te méfier … et aussi éviter de poser des questions aussi stupides à un ennemi. Cela est complètement idiot de ta part. Tu es là pour le tuer, non pas pour chercher à avoir une discussion avec lui. »

_Oui mais bon … Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il devait être impoli non plus hein ? Katérina posa une main sur son front, soupirant longuement. Elle courut en direction de l'Absol, ne perdant pas de temps avant de l'attaquer._

_Sa lame percuta la corne de l'Absol, celui-ci restant sur place alors que l'adolescente semblait un peu étonnée. Elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle chercha pourtant à envoyer l'ennemi au loin mais ce fut elle qui fut projetée en arrière, des épées tombant au sol._

L'adolescent s'était aussitôt jeté vers elle pour la réceptionner, Katérina tombant sur Kéran qui se retrouva couché sur le sol. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle chose, un peu comme Katérina qui murmura :

« C'est pas possible ! C'est quoi cette fichue corne ! »

« Si tu m'avais un tant soit peu écouté, tu aurais compris que j'ai signalé qu'il était terriblement puissant … mais pas forcément très résistant. »

_Swar venait de répliquer aux paroles de l'adolescente. Celle-ci émit un grognement sonore avant de se relever, courant une nouvelle fois vers l'Absol qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Celui-ci l'attendait sans grosse inquiétude. Sa corne percuta la première lame de Katérina, celle-ci réagissant aussitôt en donnant un coup avec son autre lame et ainsi de suite. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter dans ses mouvements, martelant l'Absol._

« Tout ce qu'elle fait est voué à l'échec … Tu devrais l'arrêter plutôt, Kéran. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit la meilleure chose, Katérina. Elle se débrouille plutôt bien. L'Absolu a surement eu de la chance auparavant. »

_Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser Katérina se battre toute seule. Il n'allait pas arrêter Katérina, tout simplement l'aider ! C'était pour ça qu'il était à ses côtés aujourd'hui ! Il arriva à ses côtés mais juste au moment où la corne de l'Absol s'affaissa en leur direction, venant créer une lame ténébreuse._

Les hanches des deux adolescents s'ouvrirent avant de laisser déferler un léger flot de sang. Pourtant, alors que Kéran s'arrêtait pour gémir de douleur et de surprise, Katérina ne s'arrêta pas, serrant ses armes du même côté. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces et par la même direction avec ses lames, forçant l'Absol à faire un saut en arrière pour les éviter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Me faire mal avec ces conneries ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? JE VAIS TE CREVER ! »

« Euh … Là, il vaut mieux que tu te calmes, Katérina. »

_Il avait dit cela, ne se préoccupant plus de sa blessure alors que Katérina s'apprêtait déjà à attaquer une nouvelle fois l'Absol. Celui-ci les regardait tous les deux, nullement amusé, nullement inquiet par la situation. Non … Il ne semblait même pas leur porter un quelconque intérêt. Il était tout simplement là, à les attendre se rapprocher de lui pour mourir aussi simplement que ça. Il n'avait aucun problème, aucune crainte. _


	70. Chapitre 70 : Déconfiture

**Chapitre 70 : Déconfiture**

« Katérina … On doit éviter de faire n'importe quoi, compris ? »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, c'est clair ? Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre de t'écouter ! Cet Absol me tape déjà sur les nerfs ! Je vais me le faire sans même qu'il comprenne d'où vient sa douleur ! Je vais lui trancher la tête et il va comprendre ce qui va lui arriver ! »

« Calme-toi, Katérina. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. » _reprit l'adolescent visiblement peu enclin à la laisser se blesser par mégarde._

_Mais elle était calme bordel ! Et en même temps … Elle voyait qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas montrer sa douleur. Saleté … Elle avait été blessé mais lui aussi. Par contre, cet Absol était étrangement costaud … et en même temps, il paraissait si faible et chétif. Du genre à faire très mal mais aussi à se briser à la moindre attaque. Si elle arrivait à le toucher, si elle arrivait à le toucher, elle le tuerait ! ELLE LE TUERAIT !_

« NON KATERINA ! NE L'ATTAQUE PAS DE FRONT ! » _hurla l'adolescent bien que cela était déjà trop tard visiblement._

_Alors, il devait aller la rejoindre ! Il courut à la suite de Katérina mais décida de faire un petit détour pour arriver derrière l'Absol. Celui-ci tourna son visage vers lui, ne faisant néanmoins aucun autre geste avant de murmurer :_

« Une prise en tenaille … Est-ce la meilleure chose dont vous êtes capables ? Une seule erreur de l'un de vous deux et tout sera terminé pour vous deux. »

« Je ne ferai pas d'erreur car mon but n'est pas de blesser Katérina. » _répondit avec calme l'adolescent, contrairement à Katérina qui elle-même ne parlait pas, frappant de toutes ses forces vers l'Absol qui para l'attaque avec sa corne._

Soit … S'ils le prenaient de la sorte, il ne pouvait alors rien y faire. Il allait devoir les éliminer de ses propres pattes. Ces humains … Ces humains étaient horribles et pathétiques … Déjà auparavant … Lorsqu'il en avait été un, il avait remarqué à quel point ils étaient plus bas que terre, toujours à se trahir, à se poignarder dans le dos.

Il détestait les humains … Il les haïssait … Et il sentait qu'il en était de même pour cette adolescente possédée. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'être en elle, non, c'était bien différent. Il y avait autre chose … Elle-même les haïssait. Alors pourquoi était-elle avec cet adolescent ? Etait-ce les adultes ? Il n'avait pas à se poser la question, cela ne le concernait pas. Pour l'heure, il devait plutôt éliminer ces deux gamins.

Et pour cela … Il allait tout simplement les écraser. Fini de perdre son temps. Ses deux yeux devinrent complètement roses, Katérina faisant un saut en arrière pour éviter une attaque … qui n'arriva pas ? L'adolescent s'était lui-même protégé en remarquant le geste de Katérina.

« Vous ne comprenez donc pas que vous êtes déjà morts ? Vos âmes sont mortes … dès l'instant où vous êtes devenus des humains. Je m'en vais vous libérer de vos carapaces de chair inutiles … Vous me remercierez plus tard … même si je ne veux avoir guère affaire aux autres créatures de ce monde plus que laid. »

« C'est bien beau ce que tu racontes, t'étais peut-être un poète dans ton ancienne vie mais qu'est-ce que je m'en branle ! Je veux juste que tu crèves et … »

_Comme un coup de poing, le visage de Katérina fut renvoyé en arrière, l'adolescente s'écroulant au sol, du sang s'écoulant de son nez alors qu'elle criait de rage. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il n'avait rien vu ! RIEN VU DU TOUT ! Il voulut se rapprocher de Katérina pour voir son état mais un coup invisible vint le frapper dans le ventre avec force, le faisant s'accroupir au sol, une main posée sur son ventre._

« Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? »

« Une attaque psychique … Sauf qu'elle n'agit pas tout de suite. Il a concentré ses pouvoirs ténébreux pour attaquer dans le futur sans même que vous vous en rendiez compte. Terrifiant … Vraiment terrifiant mais pas forcément imbattable. Le coup reçu ne doit pas être d'une très grande force. » _murmura calmement Swar, répondant à l'adolescent._

_Pas d'une très grande force ? Ça se voit que ce n'était pas elle qui venait de le recevoir ! Ça faisait horriblement mal ! Plus que mal même ! Mais pourtant, il se remit correctement debout, regardant Katérina. Celle-ci ne se souciait déjà plus de son visage parcouru par le sang, serrant seulement les dents tandis qu'une aura noire l'entourait. NON NON ! Pas d'utilisation d'être en elle ! Si elle faisait cela, il y avait des chances qu'elle reperde ses esprits ! Mais comment faire pour combattre cet Absol ? Il arrivait à deviner où ils attaquaient et surtout, il parait tous leurs coups ! C'était tout simplement impossible d'arriver à le blesser ! S'ils y arrivaient seulement … S'ils y arrivaient …_

_AH ! Il avait peut-être une solution ! Mais pour ça, il devait tout faire pour attirer le regard de l'Absol sur lui et non sur Katérina ou le reste du décor ! Il fit tomber une noigrume au sol, courant vers l'Absol pour se présenter à côté de Katérina. Le pokémon ne fit guère attention à la sphère, celle-ci ne s'étant pas ouverte._

Cet humain n'était pas très attentif … N'avait-il pas remarqué la perte de l'une de ces sphères qui permettaient de capturer les pokémons ? Hum … Qu'importe, ce n'était pas une raison pour se préoccuper de cela. Autant les tuer en un coup maintenant. Il commença à bouger sur place, se dandinant bien que cela avait un certain rythme.

« Ne perdez pas de temps et empêchez-le de danser. Il se renforce et chacune de ses attaques risque de devenir beaucoup plus puissantes qu'elle ne l'était déjà ! »

_Swar reprenait la parole, donnant des ordres aux deux adolescents alors que Katérina hurlait et vociférait des insultes à tout va. Elle ne semblait même pas se préoccuper de ce que l'Absol était en train de faire. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était l'élimination de cette créature qui lui tapait plus que tout sur les nerfs._

« Je vais te crever ! Je vais t'étriper ! Je jouerai avec tes yeux ! Je réduirai ton cerveau en bouillie pour qu'il ne reste plus rien de ta sale face ! »

« Toujours aussi délicate et attentionnée, cette adolescente. » _murmura Swar avec ironie._

« Ne te moque pas, Swar, ce n'est clairement pas le bon moment pour ça ! » _s'écria Kéran, accompagnant Katérina dans ses attaques._

_Mais la danse s'était déjà terminée et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'Absol, les deux adolescents le virent faire un saut dans les airs et en arrière pour éviter leurs deux attaques. Encore une fois, il allait s'échapper ! Elle poussa un cri de rage tandis que Kéran murmurait avec douceur :_

« Sarène, fais donc que l'atterrissage soit glissant s'il te plaît. »

_Sarène ? L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux, remarquant la Stalgamin qui était sortie de la noigrume. La petite créature conique ouvrit la bouche, crachant au sol sur une grande sur face un léger souffle glacé. L'Absol vint atterrir dessus, faisant apparaître des griffes au bout de ses pattes avant de les planter dans la surface glacée._

« Inutile … Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que cela aurait un quelconque effet sur moi ? »

« Non mais maintenant que tu es en place … Sarène, gèle-lui les pattes ! » _dit l'adolescent avec entrain, comme sûr de ce qu'il faisait._

_La Stalgamin recracha un souffle glacé, visant un peu en hauteur au même moment où l'Absol retirait ses griffes pour sauter. Hum ? Qu'est-ce que … ça voulait dire ? Ses pattes commencèrent à geler avant qu'il ne cherche à se réceptionner d'une meilleure manière. Cette petite créature … avait deviné qu'il sauterait pour éviter ses attaques ? Astucieux … et maintenant … Il allait avoir un peu de mal à se déplacer._

« Katérina, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Il faut réfléchir calmement et … »

« La ferme, Kéran ! Maintenant qu'il sait qu'il y a ta Stalgamin, il va essayer de te la buter ! T'es con ou quoi ? Fallait la faire venir près de toi ! T'as même pas la noigrume pour la rappeler ! BORDEL ! » _coupa-t-elle avec énervement._

_Comment ça ? AH OUI ! L'Absol était maintenant tourné vers la Stalgamin qui fit quelques pas en arrière, un peu apeurée par la situation. Pourtant, avant même que l'Absol ne réagisse, une lame vint vers lui, envoyée par Katérina qui était en train de courir._

« Touche pas à la pokémon où je t'écrabouille ! »

« Vous commettez des erreurs de plus en plus stupides et tout cela pour protéger des créatures, qui, un jour, deviendront vos ennemies. »

« Ça, j'en ai strictement rien à battre de ce que tu me racontes ! T'essaye la manipulation ? J'ai déjà un type en moi qui n'arrête pas de me faire chier avec ça ! »

_La seule chose qui semblait préoccuper l'adolescente en ce moment même, c'était la sécurité de la Stalgamin. En même temps qu'elle cherchait à attirer l'attention de l'Absol, Kéran passait à côté d'elle, décidant de glisser sur le sol glacé pour se rendre plus rapidement auprès de Sarène. Néanmoins, l'Absol resauta comme à son habitude, bougeant la tête avec vivacité jusqu'à ce qu'une lame ténébreuse ne fasse son apparition. Pourtant, la lame ne vint pas viser Katérina qui avait plus qu'une arme pour parer mais l'adolescent qui rappelait sa Stalgamin dans sa noigrume._

« KERAN ! FAIS GAFFE ! CA ARRIVE DROIT SUR … »

_La main droite tenta de parer la lame de l'Absol mais celle-ci, renforcée par sa danse, vint se fendre en deux, tranchée par Swar. Pourtant, elle continua sa course, traçant deux lignes horizontales et ensanglantée sur le torse de l'adolescent, deux lignes profondément ancrées._

_Kéran déglutit, des larmes aux yeux pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il était fort … Il était fort ! Même si ça faisait horriblement mal et que rien que la vue de son propre sang lui donnait la nausée, il était fort ! Il était fort ! Il était très fort et …  
_

« Mais putain ! Tu peux affronter un adversaire à ta taille ! TU COMMENCES SERIEUSEMENT A ME LES BRISER ! »

_C'était elle qui s'énervait, c'était elle qui s'emportait. Et tout cela parce que l'adolescent était trop bête pour réussir à se défendre tout seul. ELLE EN AVAIT MARRE DE CES CONNERIES ! REELLEMENT MARRE !_

« Quoi encore ? T'as que ça à foutre de me parler pendant que je combats ? » _hurla-t-elle à elle-même tandis que Kéran écarquillait les yeux._

_L'être en elle … Il recommençait à lui parler. Ce n'était pas bon … Pas bon du tout ! Ça voulait dire qu'elle allait reperdre le contrôle de son corps et ensuite … Il n'avait pas envie de la combattre une nouvelle fois !_

_L'aura noire autour de Katérina se fit beaucoup plus grande alors qu'un grand froid se soulevait autour de la zone. C'était lui … ou il avait l'impression de mourir ? Pourtant, malgré sa blessure, il était quand même loin d'être … Est-ce que c'était à cause de Katérina ? L'adolescente avait deux yeux rubis maintenant, s'immobilisant en tenant toujours l'unique lame qu'elle avait encore en main. Elle traça une attaque dans le vide, créant une lame d'air envers l'Absol. Celui-ci chercher à se protéger de l'attaque avec sa corne, des fissures se faisant voir au fur et à mesure._

_Pourtant, il repoussa la lame d'air se retournant au bon moment pour rouler et éviter une attaque de la part de Kéran. L'adolescent continuait de se battre, malgré sa blessure et malgré le fait qu'il n'utilisait pas les pouvoirs ténébreux de son épée. Il n'avait donc pas peur de mourir ? Ne comprenait-il pas que le danger ne provenait pas du pokémon mais de l'adolescente qui était si proche de lui ? D'ailleurs … Cette adolescente … Y avait-il des chances que le pokémon qui la possédait soit … leur ennemi ?_

« Je ne peux plus prendre de risques. Je vais vous rayer de la carte de ce monde. »

_Il sauta dans les airs, semblant être capable de voler dans ces derniers. Sa corne commença à briller, signe qu'il allait utiliser l'une de ses plus puissantes attaques pour en terminer avec les deux adolescents. Une attaque capable de trancher l'air et la nuit … Une attaque capable de couper tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, que cela soit physique ou immatériel. L'Absol baissa la tête, prêt à lancer son attaque dévastatrice mais quelque chose percuta la base de sa corne, la brisant subitement._

« ALORS MON SALAUD ? ON NE FAIT MÊME PAS GAFFE AUX AUTRES ? »

_L'adolescente s'égosilla tandis que l'Absol posait son regard sur la lame qui avait été envoyée dans les airs. Elle prenait trop de risques, beaucoup trop de risques … Mais ces risques venaient d'être récompensés._

_Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que la corne brisée tomba au sol mais lui aussi … ou plutôt sur la seconde lame de Katérina. L'arme le transperça en plein dans le ventre, se maculant de sang. La créature souffla :_

« Intéressant … Vous êtes intéressants … Mais combien de temps est-ce que l'être en toi sera ton allié ? Nous nous reverrons … et je serai seul … encore seul … »

« Disparais, cloporte. Tu me fais grandement chier. »

_D'un coup de pied, elle retira le corps de l'Absol de sa lame. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ce n'en était pas terminé de l'Absol. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Kéran arriva auprès d'elle, lui demandant si tout allait bien._

« Ouais, ouais … Ca va … Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait aussi mal ce bâtard ! Et dire que c'était même pas le vrai Absol qu'on a combattu ! FAIS CHIER ! »

_Le vrai Absol ? Elle voulait dire quoi par-là ? Il jeta un regard au cadavre de la créature qui commença à fondre devant ses yeux. Puis finalement, il ne restait plus rien, sauf une sorte de gelée visqueuse et grise. Seule la corne était encore « intacte » bien qu'un peu fissurée, Kéran venant la récupérer au même moment où un rayon de soleil vint le recouvrir._

_Le ciel s'était dégagé, laissant paraître la sainte lumière qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir. Ah … Ah … Finalement, cela n'avait pas été aussi difficile que prévu. Bien entendu, ils avaient été blessés un peu mais est-ce que cela était réellement important après tout ce qui venait de se passer ? Il se tourna vers Katérina, heureux et satisfait._

_Il allait sûrement avoir le droit à une magnifique chanson de la belle voix de l'adolescente, il en était sûr et certain. Pourtant, rien du tout n'arriva et il fut décontenancé. Katérina récupéra sa seconde lame, voyant l'air désabusé de l'adolescent avant de dire :_

« Non mais t'attendez quoi ? T'as l'air surpris ? »

« Euh … Rien du tout … Je suis désolé … Euh … On va rentrer ? La corne, je la garde pour montrer comme quoi on a battu l'Absol. Ensuite, je vais devoir discuter avec le chef au sujet de quelque chose de très important. »

« Et moi, j'irai me barrer car c'est l'heure de se séparer. » _répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, observant les blessures de l'adolescent._

_Tsss … Elle n'avait pas fait attention et elle s'était montrée négligente. Résultat ? L'adolescent avait été blessé par sa faute. De même, elle savait pertinemment qu'il attendait qu'elle chante … mais sur le moment, elle se s'était pas sentie motivée … Elle voulait éviter de penser à ce qui allait les attendre tous les deux puisque ils allaient se séparer._


	71. Chapitre 71 : DDIàD

**Chapitre 71 : Des derniers instants à deux**

« Hum … Kéran ? Montre-moi voir un peu tout ça. Retire ton haut. »

« Que … Que … Quoi ? Comment ça ? Retirer mon haut ? Pourquoi Katérina ? Hein ? Hein ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi pourquoi et ensuite, je verr… »

_Elle plaqua l'adolescent contre un arbre, le forçant à enlever tous ses habits sur son torse alors qu'il rougissait violemment. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle devenait folle encore une fois ? Hey hey hey ! Qu'elle le … Elle cracha subitement sur l'une des deux lignes de sang sur son torse, passant deux doigts dessus alors qu'il gémissait de douleur._

« Non, ma bave n'est pas capable de soigner, imbécile. » _répondit-elle avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Il n'avait même pas parlé ! _« Je vais juste éviter que ça s'infecte encore plus … Donc, on va essayer de nettoyer tout ça avant que tu ne rentres. Y a peut-être un ruisseau ou un truc du genre dans le coin. Suis-moi. »

_Bien sûr qu'il la suivait. C'était juste un peu étonnant de la part de Katérina de faire une telle chose … mais pas forcément déplaisant. Il accompagna Katérina qui lui demanda de garder ses vêtements dans ses mains. Ça ne servait à rien de les remettre si c'était pour les retirer quelques minutes plus tard._

Après une petite marche dans la forêt, ils trouvèrent une clairière où s'écoulait un ruisseau qui devait à peine avoir une quinzaine de centimètres de profondeur. Elle y trempa les pieds, ayant retiré ses deux talons juste quelques instants avant.

« Bon … Elle est un peu froide alors tu évites de faire la tafiole … Enfin, ce que tu fais d'habitude, c'est compris Kéran ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vais me comporter comme un vrai « mâle ». »

_Il avait répondu avec un petit rire aux propos de l'adolescente, celle-ci haussant un sourcil avant de lui projeter de l'eau sur le torse. Il poussa un cri de surprise alors qu'elle reprenait avec un léger sourire :_

« C'est bien ce que je disais … Une tafiole, Kéran. Une tafiole. »

« MAIS C'EST FROID ! » _s'égosilla l'adolescent alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, passant sa main le long de son torse. Voilà qu'il se remettait à trembler alors qu'elle passait ses doigts autour des deux blessures, soufflant :_

« Ça risque de rester pendant quelques jours ça … Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y a de quoi avoir une cicatrice non plus. »

« Katérina … Et ta blessure à la hanche ? Car tu as été attaquée aussi non ? Et ta blessure au front ? Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu me le dis hein ? »

« Arrête de te préoccuper de moi ! Comme je suis possédée, l'autre boulet est obligé de régénérer mon corps s'il veut le garder. C'est pourquoi moi, dès demain, ça sera complètement disparu. » _répliqua-t-elle avec une petite pointe d'agacement._

_Ah bon ? Y avait donc pas que des mauvais côtés alors à être … possédé. M'enfin, il aurait quand même préféré qu'elle ne le soit pas. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir sur la pierre de grande taille pas trop loin du ruisseau alors qu'elle plongeait ses deux mains dans l'eau, formant un bol. Pourtant, l'eau glissa entre ses doigts, s'écroulant dans l'herbe. Elle recommença une deuxième fois puis une troisième fois avant de s'énerver._

« Euh … Si tu veux Katérina, j'ai … »

« Si tu me dis que tu as un bol, je te promets que je te l'enfonce dans le crâne pour ne pas me l'avoir filé avant. Fais gaffe alors à ce que tu vas dire. »

« Non … C'est pas vraiment ça … Mais si tu veux une serviette ou un tissu … Il y en a dans mon sac hein ? Enfin bon … Ce n'est pas le meilleur et … »

_Ouais, ouais. Elle lui fit un geste de la main pour lui dire qu'il ne l'intéressait pas alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le petit sac de l'adolescent. Dedans, il avait retiré la couverture puisqu'elle servait pour le lit dans le dortoir, pour avoir deux fois plus chaud._

_Elle sortit un tissu blanc qui ressemblait plus à un chiffon ou à un grand mouchoir. Elle retourna près du ruisseau, trempant le tissu dans l'eau avant de s'approcher de Kéran. Elle plaça le chiffon sur la hanche ensanglantée, le garçon aux cheveux blancs serrant les dents._

« J'ai pas mal … J'ai pas mal … J'ai pas mal … La douleur est dans ma tête. »

« Oui, bien entendu … Une tête remplie de vide. Ferme-là et souffre en silence. C'est encore pire que de t'entendre hurler de douleur. »

_Ok. Ok. En fait, elle préférait quand il était muet. Il notait cela. Pourtant, il rougissait violemment en l'observant. C'était spécial non ? De voir Katérina lui faire cela. Si on lui avait dit que Katérina allait le soigner un jour, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à y croire. Mais pourtant, c'était bien la vérité. Celle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux._

_Alors bon … Il n'avait peut-être que des illusions en tête mais c'était beau de rêver. En plus, le soleil était présent dans le ciel. Quoi de plus beau non ? Il aimerait que cette journée dure éternellement. Mais ça … Il ne pouvait pas demander une telle chose._

« Katérina … Tu es obligée de partir, dis ? »

_Il avait finalement murmuré cela après qu'elle ait finie d'éponger le sang qui s'était incrusté dans sa peau, accompagnée par la saleté et la poussière soulevées pendant le combat. Elle s'arrêta, se dirigeant vers la rivière pour tremper une nouvelle fois le chiffon. Elle revint vers lui, ses yeux dorés uniquement posés sur le torse de l'adolescent._

« Katérina … Tu peux me répondre, dis ? » _chuchota-t-il une nouvelle fois._

« Ouais, je suis obligée. T'as pas compris la première fois ? Faut que je te le répète en quelle langue ? Ténébreuse ? Spectrale ? Je suis obligée et ça m'emmerde pas du tout de me débarrasser de toi. Bon, maintenant, tu fermes ta gueule et tu me laisses finir le boulot que j'ai commencé, c'est compris ? »

_Bon, bon, compris. Il hocha la tête, observant Katérina faire son travail. Elle était quand même bien proche de lui. Et puis, ils avaient le même âge. Ca ne serait quand même pas stupide de penser comme ça non ?_

Il y avait juste … la personnalité de l'adolescente. Il ne savait pas comment la prendre. Il ne savait pas comment réagir par rapport à elle. Elle était si spéciale … si différentes des autres filles. Il nageait en pleine confusion par rapport à ses propos, à ses actes, à tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était ainsi qu'il la voyait.

_Et même si elle était possédée … Ca ne changeait rien à ce qu'il pensait d'elle, au fait qu'il était un peu attiré par elle. Elle termina son travail, poussant un profond soupir avant de s'éponger le front avec le chiffon ensanglanté. Il s'écria :_

« HEY ! Tu vas te salir, Katérina ! Il n'est plus propre ! »

« Merde, c'est que du sang, tu vas pas me faire chier avec ça non plus hein ? Que je sache, tu ne vas pas me filer la malaria parce que j'ai osé m'essuyer le front avec ça ? »

« Non mais … Si tu veux, tu aurai pu prendre mon haut. Même si ce n'est pas plus propre dans le fond. » _bredouilla l'adolescent._

« Ouais bien entendu, d'ailleurs, il va être chouette ton haut avec la petite déchirure. Je suis sûre que tu vas attirer des poulettes de cette manière. Ça va te donner un petit côté mauvais garçon dont t'as terriblement besoin. » _répondit Katérina avant de jeter le chiffon dans ensanglanté dans le sac de Kéran. Ça ne servait à rien de le garder en main._

_Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Elle lui signala qu'il valait mieux qu'il bronze en attendant que ça sèche. Il pourrait aussi remettre son haut et ça sècherait tout seul non ? Pourtant, l'adolescente vint se coucher dans l'herbe, ses pieds barbotant dans l'eau. D'ailleurs, même son pied gauche était bandé._

_Il vint se placer à côté d'elle, se mettant assis tandis qu'elle observait le ciel. Il commença à faire de même, un sourire aux lèvres. Sans ces horribles nuages noirs, le soleil était magnifique mais un peu trop aveuglant. On ne pouvait pas le regarder trop longtemps sinon, cela faisait mal aux yeux. Mais il faisait tellement chaud et bon que c'était quand même plus que spéciale comme sensation._

« Katérina … Dis … Ces bandages, c'est quoi ? »

« Rien du tout, arrête de poser des questions, fermes-là et endors toi. On bouge d'ici une heure ou deux. Toute façon, on a tout notre temps. »

« Je voulais juste savoir … Car bon, tu ne les retires jamais même quand tu vas te laver. » murmura l'adolescent avec lenteur.

« Oh putain … J'en étais sûre alors ! Tu m'observes pendant que je me lave ! Espèce de petit pervers ! » _s'écria Katérina sans pour autant bouger de sa position. Il répliqua aussitôt :_

« Mais non ! Quand tu reviens, tes bandelettes sont toujours trempées ! »

« Ouais ouais … Peut-être … Peut-être. »

_Elle avait fini par s'arrêter de crier, fermant les yeux avant de se pencher sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. De toute façon, s'il l'avait réellement vue, il ne serait déjà plus là. Elle le savait parfaitement. Au fond d'elle, ce n'était pas la voix de cet être qui la tourmentait, c'était ses propres pensées._

_Ses propres paroles … Elle sentit que Kéran s'affaissait dans l'herbe à son tour, couché sur le dos. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne le regarde pas, cela serait tout simplement se faire du mal, beaucoup plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurai cru. Mais si elle faisait une telle chose, c'était pour son bien. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il y avait quelque chose de très dérangeant depuis plus d'un mois._

Elle n'avait pas réellement fait d'attaque sexuelle sur l'adolescent. Pas d'attaque au point … d'être excitée elle-même par la situation. Est-ce qu'elle avait fini par se lasser ? Ou alors par se dire qu'il valait mieux arrêter ça ? Pourtant, elle continuait de le titiller mais … aucune excitation sur son propre corps. Oh, elle savait bien qu'il avait bandé plus d'une fois et s'était branlé plutôt souvent à cause de ça mais elle ? Elle ? Et bien rien du tout.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça la tourmentait ? Car elle avait fini par comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge par rapport à son propre corps ? Qu'elle devait plutôt se rappeler la monstruosité qu'elle était réellement ? Peut-être … Peut-être … Il n'y avait aucune chance réelle que Kéran accepte cela. C'était tout simplement impossible. Aucun être un tant soit peu sensé et rationnel accepterait ce qu'elle était.

_Une heure passa, puis une seconde. Finalement, elle se réveilla la première, le visage de Kéran à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle écarquilla les yeux, un peu étonnée de cette position sans pour autant paraître gênée. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques instants, étudiant le visage de l'adolescent qu'elle avait en face d'elle._

« Vraiment quelle tête de con ce type. Il donne envie à ce qu'on le baffe. »

_Pourtant, ça ne la démangeait pas contrairement à d'habitude. Elle s'était mise assise, attendant que l'adolescent se réveille, chose qui ne tarda pas. Il la salua d'un petit sourire amical et tendre, lui demandant si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était réveillée._

« Arrête tes conneries et tes paroles de dragueur. Bouge ton cul et on retourne à ton Enceinte. Là-bas, on se sépare après que tu aies terminé ta mission. »

« Pfff … Dire que je dormais vraiment bien et voilà le réveil … »

_Il marmonna cela avec un petit peu de dépit alors qu'elle haussait les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que ça lui plaisait ? Même pas en rêve. Elle en avait pas rien à foutre, contrairement à d'habitude, c'était pas ça du tout … C'était différent ! OH PUTAIN ! QU'IL ARRÊTE DE LA TOURMENTER !_

« BORDEL ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! » _hurla t-elle avec rage avant de prendre la main de Kéran dans la sienne._ « TOI ! TU ME SUIS ! JE TE RACCOMPAGNE ! TU RENDS TA MISSION ET TE TU BARRES DE MON EXISTENCE POURRIE ! »

_Sans lui laisse le temps de répondre, le traînant derrière elle, l'adolescent l'emmena à travers les arbres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rapprochent inexorablement du bâtiment principal de l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. Elle avait tellement envie de se débarrasser de lui ? Pourtant, elle le serrait avec une telle force … qu'il avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas le lâcher._

Il se faisait encore des idées, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Katérina en avait rien à faire de son existence. C'était aussi simple que ça. Ah … Enfin bon, peut-être que là encore, il se faisait des illusions et que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais est-ce qu'il allait regretter ça ? Car c'était du tout ou rien quand il allait parler au chef de l'Enceinte.

_D'ailleurs, le bâtiment était maintenant à portée d'après ce qu'il remarquait. Ah … Bon … Un peu de courage car il n'était pas sûr de la réaction du chef de l'Enceinte après qu'il ait fait son rapport. Alors qu'ils étaient devant l'entrée, il se demandait si Katérina allait le lâcher, l'adolescente semblant nager en pleine indécision._

« Katérina … Tu veux venir avec moi ? En plus, ça te concerne. »

« Ouais mais non … J'attends juste que tu aies terminé et ensuite, je me barre. »

_Elle relâcha finalement sa main tandis qu'il soupirait. Soit … Comme elle voulait. Il comprenait son choix. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, saluant brièvement les deux gardes avant de se diriger à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait habituellement le chef. Il demanda à le voir, l'autorisation lui étant donné. Quelques instants plus tard, il était face à Ranor, l'homme le regardant longuement._

« Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, la disparition même éphémère des nuages dans le ciel m'a déjà donné la finalité du combat que tu as mené. »

« Je me doutais bien que vous seriez au courant et que vous comprendriez, chef … mais je ne suis pas là uniquement pour vous parler de ça. »

« Hum ? Que veux-tu donc ? Une récompense ? Tu peux me la demander, tu as quand même réussi à abattre une créature plus que puissante, même si tu n'étais pas tout seul. »

« C'est autre chose … Enfin, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous le demande dès maintenant et je vous expliquerais par contre le problème avec cet Absol. »

_Hum ? Cela était intriguant de la part de l'adolescent. Il semblait avoir quelque chose qui le dérangeait et pourtant, il ne parlait pas. Pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce qui le bloquait ? L'adolescent prit plusieurs fois une profonde respiration, comme pour chercher les mots à dire alors qu'ils étaient si simples. Finalement, d'une voix forte, il annonça :_

« Je veux quitter l'Enceinte aux Esclaves, chef Ranor. »

« Hum ? Tu veux quitter … l'organisation ? » _répéta l'homme alors qu'il hochait la tête positivement. Il avait réussi à le dire._

_C'était la décision qu'il avait prise après que Katérina lui avait dit qu'ils se sépareraient. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus besoin de cela … si elle était d'accord._


	72. Chapitre 72 : Mise en garde

**Chapitre 72 : Mise en garde**

« Hum ? Pourquoi un tel choix ? Car je ne pense pas que tu aies décidé une telle chose sans une quelconque réflexion. Tu semblais pourtant motivé à rester quand tu es venu ici pour me demander une mission. Ou alors, tu avais prévu cela après l'avoir reçue ? »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment vous l'expliquer … Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer mais je pense que je préfère passer mon temps à côté d'une personne plutôt que de rester dans une organisation, qui, malgré tous vos efforts, ne m'accepte pas. Ce n'est rien contre vous mais je sais que peu à peu, les autres personnes continueront de m'en vouloir pour ma Stalgamin. »

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à cette adolescente de venir nous rejoindre ? Ainsi, la solution serait facilement réglée, non ? N'est-ce pas une meilleure idée ? Car là, tu vas te retrouver sans travail, comment comptes-tu vivre alors ? »

« Je ne pense pas me préoccuper de cela pour le moment. Mais j'ai d'autres questions avant de partir … si bien entendu, je le peux. Je parle des questions et aussi du fait de partir de l'organisation. » _reprit l'adolescent, cherchant à s'exprimer correctement._

« Si tu t'inquiètes au sujet de ton départ, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je te donne l'autorisation de quitter l'Enceinte dès maintenant. Je pense qu'après tout ce que tu as fait, tu la mérites. »

_Pfiou … Il était déjà soulagé sur un point mais maintenant, il y avait d'autres questions. Car oui … Il n'y avait pas que ça comme futurs problèmes. Il demanda :_

« Est-ce que je vais me faire poursuivre par l'Enceinte ? Car je l'ai quittée ? Vous savez, du genre vous m'envoyez des assassins ou autres car personne ne quitte jamais l'Enceinte vivant. Enfin, c'est juste pour savoir. »

« Sérieusement, penses-tu que si c'était le cas, je te le dirai ? La surprise dans ce genre d'initiatives, c'est bel et bien que celui qui quitte l'organisation ne soit pas au courant non ? Mais non, il n'y aura pas de membres de l'Enceinte sur ton dos … sauf si bien entendu, tu vas rejoindre la Sainte Alliance pour donner quelques informations à notre sujet. Mais je ne pense pas que tu en connaisses beaucoup. »

« Euh … Sincèrement, on va dire que les autres ne se sont pas montrés trop coopératifs de ce côté. Mais oui, pour les assassins, c'est juste que comme on a essayé de me tuer ainsi que ma Stalgamin au beau milieu de l'Enceinte … Je préférai être sûr. »

« Ne penses-tu pas regretter ton choix ? Tu semblais très prometteur. Cela fait le troisième pokémon ténébreux ou spectral que tu abats et qui est capable de ramener la lumière dans ce monde. Je ne connais personne d'autre qui a fait un tel résultat. Même en plus de vingt ans, je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose. Généralement, il faut plusieurs dizaines de personnes pour réussir à abattre de tels pokémons. »

« J'ai quand même souvent été aidé, c'est pourquoi j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. » _rectifia l'adolescent, peu enclin à recevoir des compliments._

« Cela ne change en rien ce que vous avez réussi à accomplir tous les deux. Hum … Je pense que tu te feras un grand nom, sans que tu sois dans l'Enceinte. »

_Un grand nom ? Une célébrité quoi ? Il n'était pas sûr que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. En fait, ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. La seule chose qui le préoccupait réellement, c'était plutôt d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à Katérina. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir, lui disant avec calme :_

« La Sainte Alliance … Je te conseille de te méfier d'elle. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà pu voir ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire à des pokémons ténébreux innocents, j'ai déjà eu ma réponse de ce côté. »

« Hum … Ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité. La Sainte Alliance est bien plus forte qu'on ne le croit. Tout son équipement, son armada, tout cela a bien une origine. Je te conseille de te méfier de chacun de ses membres, tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance. »

« C'est pour cela que vous m'avez envoyé les espionner ? » _demanda l'adolescent avec neutralité tandis que l'homme hochait la tête positivement._

« On ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'ils prévoient de faire. C'est donc une simple mesure de sécurité pour être sûr qu'ils ne trament rien de mauvais. D'ailleurs, ils sont déjà partis … »

_Hum ? Le ton avait un peu changé comme teinté de mélancolie. L'adolescent cligna des yeux, un peu étonné mais ne proféra aucune parole. Sélia était donc partie, c'est bien ça ? Ah … Il aurait quand même aimé … Ah non. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache rien de sa décision, surtout de la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ça._

« Je tente une dernière fois : est-ce que tu comptes réellement quitter l'Enceinte ? »

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour moi … Par contre, je voulais vous demander : est-ce que les Doctes sont considérés comme des monstres ? Du moins, sont maléfiques ? J'en ai entendu brièvement parler mais je ne sais rien d'eux. »

« Les Doctes … Hum … Je vois la raison qui te pousse à poser une telle question et je peux t'y répondre. Les Doctes, dans la grande majorité, sont des personnes avec une grande empathie. C'est pourquoi elles arrivent à se lier plus facilement aux pokémons spectres et ténébreux que les autres. Certaines profitent néanmoins de cette empathie pour obtenir leurs pouvoirs et les utiliser à mauvais escient … ce qui perverti alors le spectre ou le pokémon ténébreux. C'est pourquoi la majorité des Doctes ne sont pas appréciés. »

« Je vois … Je vois … Merci beaucoup de cette réponse mais surtout de me laisser partir. »

« Si tu m'as posé une telle question, c'est bel et bien que tu espères en devenir un ? Tu l'es déjà en partie avec l'arme que tu possèdes … puisque l'être à l'intérieur ne semble pas vouloir te posséder ou alors « brisé » comme les nôtres. De même, ta Stalgamin est la preuve que tu es en bonne voie pour devenir un futur Docte. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose … même s'il faut toujours se méfier des spectres ou créatures ténébreuses que l'on rencontre … comme des humains. » _murmura l'homme aux cheveux rubis._

« Je penses que je vais m'en aller maintenant. Contrairement aux autres personnes de l'Enceinte, ça a été un plaisir de vous connaître. »

_L'homme fit un petit geste de la main pour lui dire de se retirer sans pour autant lui répondre. Il le laissait partir alors qu'il s'en aille avant qu'il ne regrette sa décision. L'adolescent s'inclina poliment devant lui, quittant la pièce puis le bâtiment. Où se trouvait donc Katérina ? Il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer._

« Ou alors … Je peux peut-être jouer avec elle à ce sujet ? »

_Hahaha ! Ça serait une bonne idée mais il valait mieux se méfier de la réaction de Katérina. On ne savait jamais comment elle pouvait … se comporter. AH ! Mais elle n'était pas là ? Où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait ? Il ne la voyait pas du tout ! Maintenant, il était plus qu'anxieux. Beaucoup plus même._

Il déglutit, se dirigeant à toute allure vers le dortoir. Il espérait qu'elle était là ! Elle ne serait quand même pas partie sans lui dire au revoir non ? Enfin, ça irait bien avec son comportement mais quand même ! Il n'avait pas envie d'une telle chose ! Ça ne se faisait pas du tout ! Il n'avait pas du tout envie de ça ! NON NON ET NON !

« Katérina ! Katérina ! Dis-moi pas que tu es partie ! » _cria-t-il alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre avec vivacité. L'adolescente était là, couchée sur le lit, sur le dos._

« Putain … Tu peux arrêter d'hurler des conneries de la sorte ? Si je n'étais pas là, je t'aurai répondu comment ? Tu gueules pour rien ? Cries APRES que tu m'aies vue ! C'est compris ? Putain, on ne peut pas te laisser en liberté ou seul en fait. »

« Je sais bien … Mais j'avais peur que tu sois déjà plus là. » _marmonna l'adolescent sur un ton légèrement triste alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas du lit._

« Je ne suis pas une lâche, je vais pas me barrer sans avoir vu les grosses larmes qui s'écoulent de tes joues parce que tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille. T'étais déjà presque en pleurs en croyant que je n'étais plus là. »

« Peut-être pas en pleurs mais j'avais vraiment peur. »

_Hum ? Le ton de Kéran était un peu différent. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle ne bougeait pas de sa position. Elle lui tourna le dos, lui montrant par là une magnifique vue de son postérieur en partie visible._

« Et peur de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre que je ne sois pas là hein ? Faut arrêter de venir te frotter à ma jambe comme le ferait un Ponchien. »

« Non, non ! Encore une fois, tu te trompes, il n'est pas question de ça. Pas du tout même, Katérina. C'est juste que j'en avais pas envie … Car bon, j'ai finalement signalé la réussite de la mission au chef de l'Enceinte. »

« Ben bravo, il t'a félicité, tout ça ? Il t'a dit brave garçon et tu recommenceras la même chose plus tard ? De toute façon, y avait pas besoin de le prévenir. S'il est le chef, c'est qu'il doit être moins con que la moyenne non ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, Katérina. Pas du tout même. »

_Katérina … Elle était si proche de lui mais est-ce qu'il devait le lui dire dès maintenant ? Il ne savait pas comment le lui annoncer ? Qu'il voulait continuer l'aventure avec elle. Il n'était pas forcément intelligent, beau, fort … Enfin, il n'avait rien de spécial._

« Bon … Je me tape une petite sieste encore une fois puis ensuite, je me barre. »

« Comme tu veux, je peux m'installer à côté ? Je suis moi-même un peu fatigué et donc … »

« Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Dormir avec moi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Bien parce que c'est ton lit que je te laisse faire ça. » _répondit-elle avec une petite voix agacée._

L'adolescente se recula dans le lit, s'y enfonçant un peu plus profondément avant de s'engouffrer dans les couettes. Ils étaient en pleine journée et Kéran vint tirer les rideaux pour empêcher les rayons du soleil de venir trop éclairer la pièce. Même s'il était présent, il pouvait être un peu trop gênant pour une telle occasion.

Il s'engouffra dans le lit à côté d'elle, observant le dos de l'adolescente. Ah … Vraiment … Quand même … Elle n'avait pas froid dans cette tenue ? Il mit correctement la couverture sur les épaules de Katérina, celle-ci ne le remerciant guère. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage neutre et impassible bien qu'un voile s'était formé devant ses yeux dorés. Elle les referma sans un mot, cherchant le sommeil sans réussir à s'avouer qu'elle retardait l'inéluctable entre eux deux. Elle n'était … pas motivée.  


« Bon sommeil, Katérina. Je préfère dire ça au milieu de la journée. »

_Elle s'était déjà endormie, marmonnant un peu sans que pour autant cela soit compréhensible. Avec lenteur, il se rapprocha un peu d'elle, venant coller son dos contre le sien. Au réveil, il lui dirait alors la bonne nouvelle .Enfin, si elle la considérait de la sorte._

Trois heures plus tard, ce fut elle qui se réveilla en première, s'étant retournée pendant son sommeil. Elle observa ses mains posées sur le dos de Kéran, les retirant aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Partir maintenant comme une lâche ? Ce n'était pas de son genre. Mais ensuite, est-ce que c'était pour le mieux, ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle n'en était pas convaincue. Elle ne savait pas si tout cela était bon … ou non. Elle était plutôt perdue même.

_Pourtant, il fallait prendre une décision. Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos de Kéran avant de se retirer. Elle se redressa dans le lit, s'apprêtant à en sortir avant que Kéran ne se retourne, posant son regard à moitié ouvert sur elle._

« Si tu comptes partir … Il faut que l'on parle, Katérina. Tous les deux. »

« Ouais … Ouais … Je t'attends en bas. Tu connais le chemin. » _souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il se relevait. Non … Pas besoin de l'attendre en bas._

Il prit toutes ses affaires devant le regard incrédule de l'adolescente. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire là ? Il lui murmura de bien vouloir partir de la chambre alors qu'il faisait de même. Il referma la pièce à clef, descendant avec Katérina. A l'accueil, il rendit la clé, se dirigeant dehors avant qu'elle ne pose une main sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner. Un peu colérique car elle ne comprenait pas, elle demanda a :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Tu vas encore déménager et marcher pendant six cents kilomètres ou je ne sais combien de jours ? »

« Pas vraiment … Pas du tout ça en fait. Katérina … Enfin, ça dépend de toi, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. » _murmura l'adolescent._

« Vas-y, balance la sauce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me raconter comme connerie ? Ça ne doit pas dater d'aujourd'hui, je parie. »

« Ben en fait … En quelque sorte, si. C'est le cas … Ce que j'ai eu comme idée, ça date d'aujourd'hui. Mais ça dépend de comment tu vas la prendre. » _bredouilla Kéran._

« Balance la sauce au lieu de tourner en rond ! » _s'écria-t-elle._

« J'ai quitté l'Enceinte aux Esclaves. Le chef a accepté ma démission après ce que j'ai fait. Voilà … Je tenais à te le dire. Et comme ça, il n'y a plus rien qui m'empêche … de … »

« Attends, attends, un petit peu, j'ai cru mal entendre. T'as quitté l'Enceinte ? »

_Elle répéta les paroles de Kéran tandis que l'adolescent hochait la tête en rougissant. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé terminer son petit discours. Elle se donna une violente claque sur le front alors qu'il soufflait dans un murmure :_

« J'aimerai bien continuer à voyager avec toi … si tu en as envie. »

« Et si j'en ai pas envie moi ? T'y as pensé ? Je parie que non ! T'es du genre à ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes ! Et si je décidais de refuser ? Tu vas faire comment ? Tu devras te débrouiller tout seul, je te signale. »

_Ah … Oui. C'est vrai. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas pensé. AH NON ! Si elle refusait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il …_

« Et merde. Maintenant, je vais me sentir responsable de ta mort, enfin, c'est ce que je voulais depuis le départ mais quand même … Fais chier. Bon ! Maintenant, c'est moi ta cheffe, c'est compris ? Alors, tu ne bronches pas et tu obéis à ce que je dis. »

« D'accord ! Merci beaucoup, Katérina ! Je suis sûr que ça va être super entre nous deux. » _répondit l'adolescent avec un grand éclat de rire._

« Ouais, ouais … Vraiment, y a que toi pour avoir des idées aussi tordues que de suivre une inconnue alors que tu avais un boulot pas mauvais dans les bras. Surtout que dorénavant, ça va être dormir à la belle étoile toutes ces choses. Je suis sûre que tu vas pas tenir une année comme ça. Après, tu voudras rentrer chez toi. »

_Hum ? Il n'en était pas aussi sûr qu'elle ! Il était motivé à bloc. Pourtant, il entendit le long soupir de Katérina. Ca la dérangeait tant que ça qu'il l'accompagne ? Si c'était le cas, il allait faire de son mieux pour changer l'opinion de la demoiselle envers lui. Il ne remarqua pas lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos qu'elle était en train de sourire très faiblement. Maintenant, ils pouvaient commencer une nouvelle partie de leur histoire._


	73. Chapitre 73 : Un lourd secret à dévoiler

**Chapitre 73 : Un lourd secret à dévoiler**

« Et maintenant ? Katérina ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait tous les deux ? »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » _dit-elle en s'arrêtant au bout milieu du chemin que les deux adolescents avaient empruntés._

« Et bien … Enfin, je ne veux pas paraître trop excité mais j'aimerai savoir ce que l'on va faire maintenant. D'habitude, tu fais quoi quand tu n'es pas avec moi ? »

« Oh … C'est très simple. J'égorge des gens, j'égorge des pokémons, j'égorge des spectres et des créatures ténébreuses. Ce genre de choses. »

_Au départ, il aurait bien pris cela comme une plaisanterie. Maintenant, il était beaucoup moins sûr que ça en soit une. Pourquoi ? Car l'adolescente n'avait même pas un sourire aux lèvres et avait tout simplement haussé les épaules, comme si tout cela lui paraissait normal. Normal … Hahaha … C'était quoi la normalité chez elle ? Il toussa un peu avant de dire :_

« Ouais … Enfin bon … Je voulais plutôt penser à autre chose. Je ne sais pas … Je pensais à ce que nous rendions dans un village ou une ville. »

« Je croyais que t'avais retenu la leçon mais visiblement non. Je ne mettrai JAMAIS un pied en ville, c'est compris ? Ce n'est pas mon genre et je n'en ai strictement rien à branler de … »

« Je pensais tout simplement à ce que l'on prenne une tente. Enfin, je peux aller en ville et en acheter une, j'ai quand même de l'argent. Pas des quantités énormes mais pour les travaux accomplis pour l'Enceinte, ça doit suffire non ? »

« Tu crois que je suis le cours de la monnaie ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, Kéran ! »

« Katérina ! Je vais aller acheter une tente pour nous deux ! Si on met ça avec la couverture en plus, on n'aura alors pas froid durant la nuit. » _répondit avec zèle l'adolescent._

« Ouais, bien entendu. Et tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule par hasard ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire … Tu crois que je n'ai pas deviné ce que tu comptes faire ? Du genre « Oh mais tu es si froide Katérina. Comme on a qu'une seule couverture, il faut que l'on se colle l'un contre l'autre ! » et toutes ces choses. Non mais je ne suis pas une abrutie. »

« Seulement si tu veux, Katérina. Enfin, moi, ça ne me dérange pas. A force, je commence à m'habituer à t'avoir contre moi. Donc bon … »

_Elle s'arrêta dans ses paroles, le fixant de ses yeux dorés. Humpf ! Si elle commençait à le provoquer et qu'il répondait « naturellement », ça n'allait pas vraiment le faire entre eux deux. Surtout qu'elle allait devoir se le coltiner 24 heures sur 24 dorénavant._

« Mouais, après, j'avais pas à accepter si je voulais pas voir sa gueule. » _marmonna t-elle à elle-même tandis que Kéran penchait la tête sur le côté. A qui parlait-elle ? A elle-même ? Ou alors à l'être en elle ? L'adolescente fit un geste de la main, reprenant : _« Ouais, bon, vas dans cette foutue ville, on va s'y rendre. Tu vas acheter ta tente et tu as intérêt à évacuer ton gros cul hors de la ville le plus rapidement possible. »

_Aucun problème ! Ils accélèrent le pas, Kéran ayant toujours le sourire aux lèvres tandis que Katérina semblait un peu perturbée par les évènements. Elle ne s'était sûrement pas attendue à ce que l'adolescent demande une telle chose et surtout fasse cela. _

_Humpf … Elle ne devait pas se compliquer l'existence à cause de lui. Ça serait vraiment stupide. C'était juste que … Depuis un mois, elle cohabitait avec lui, elle le voyait jour et nuit. Et même si c'était un parfait imbécile, ses bons côtés étaient bien trop flagrants._

_Trop flagrants et trop emmerdants … Une véritable source d'emmerdes. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir de gros problèmes à cause de lui mais elle n'avait pas une motivation qui la poussait à aller vers d'autres décisions._

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une ville, de nombreux murs de pierres étant montés ainsi que des douves devant ces derniers. Seul quatre ponts permettaient l'accès à la ville pour les hommes et les pokémons incapables de voler.

« Aller ! Tu peux te rendre dans la ville, je t'attendrai comme d'habitude. » _annonça l'adolescente, se plaçant contre un arbre._

« Katérina … Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes avec moi dans la ville. Ça te ferait du bien de te balader. Peut-être qu'il faudrait tout simplement que tu … »

« Ta gueule. » _coupa-t-elle sèchement avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, un peu attristé._

_Il ne comprenait pas quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne cernait pas ? Que c'était pas possible ? Sa tenue, déjà. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle serait matée par des pervers en tout genre. Mais elle ne comptait pas changer d'habits. Ensuite, son comportement, sa démarche, ce qu'elle était, le fait qu'elle soit possédée._

_Voilà tellement de choses qui font qu'elle n'a pas sa place dans une ville ! Elle détestait les villes ! Elle ne voulait pas s'en approcher ! Pas après tout ça ! Ces enfoirés de première … Ils n'en avaient eu strictement rien à foutre. Tsss … Le seul qui avait un peu d'intérêt pour elle, c'était Kéran et encore._

_Quand elle y réfléchissait bien, il aurait bien pu ne jamais la connaître. Elle n'était pas tombé par inadvertance sur lui, loin de là même. C'était autre chose, de bien plus grand. Peu à peu, ses doutes disparaissaient concernant Swar et la voix à l'intérieur de son corps ne lui avait toujours pas confirmé s'il s'agissait bien de celui qu'elle recherchait.  
_

_Elle savait pourtant que c'était le cas mais Kéran … Son comportement était tellement absurde en soi. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit depuis le temps, tout cela avait eu pour but de l'exaspérer, de l'énerver, de le rendre fou de rage pour que son arme le possède. Il suffisait peut-être de le blesser mortellement et …_

Non ! Qu'est-ce … ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! Elle avait cru que ses pensées étaient les siennes mais c'était la voix qui la possédait qui s'était adressée à elle ! Pour la manipuler ! SALOPE ! Elle allait lui faire la peau si elle le pouvait ! Elle frappa contre un arbre, serrant les dents. Ce qui se passait par rapport à Kéran ne concernait qu'elle !

_D'ailleurs, l'adolescent revint vers elle après une vingtaine de minutes. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Dans sa main ? Il tenait un sac et avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle l'observa, elle détourna le regard, murmurant :_

« Regardez-moi cet imbécile … Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe avec moi. Il est tellement con … Il est tellement stupide … »

« Katérina ! Katérina, j'ai trouvé la tente ! Elle n'est pas très grande car bon, les plus grandes coûtaient assez cher mais je pense qu'on aura largement assez de place pour nous deux. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que l'on va grandir encore beaucoup non ? »

« Je ne sais pas et je me suis pas posé la question et j'en ai rien à battre, Kéran. Si tu as ta tente, on ferait mieux de s'en aller. J'aime pas être près d'une ville. »

_Mais il voulait savoir pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça ? C'est ça qu'il avait envie de savoir chez Katérina ! Pourtant, il garda son sourire alors qu'ils reprenaient la route tous les deux. Bon … Tant qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Il allait passer une première nuit rien qu'avec Katérina._

_Comme repas ? Ils chassèrent des pokémons et il put voir à quel point Katérina était une véritable barbare et plus que violente lorsqu'il s'agissait de chasser. C'était monstrueux … un tel automatisme pour éliminer une cible._

_Mais au moins, ils avaient de la viande. Beaucoup de viande sur la table ! Et pas qu'un peu même ! Enfin, ils n'avaient pas de table et ils mangeaient avec les mains mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Pourtant, ça ne changeait pas du dernier mois passé avec elle mais c'était différent en même temps._

C'était une nouvelle sensation, comme s'il était plus libre qu'auparavant. Il était … libre … et il était Katérina. Il savait qu'un jour, il allait retrouver Sélia et devoir lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mais cela, il pouvait y penser bien plus tard. Là, le plus important, c'était avec Katérina que ça se passait.

_La nuit était tombée et les deux adolescents se retrouvaient autour d'un feu crée par les soins de Kéran. Même s'il n'y avait plus le soleil dans les cieux, il y avait un tout autre décor, tout aussi beau et magnifique. Il vint se placer à côté de Katérina, celle-ci le laissant faire alors qu'il montrait du doigt :_

« Katérina, tu sais quand même bien plus de choses que moi non ? C'est ça que l'on appelle des étoiles ? C'est quand même bizarre non ? »

« Et pourquoi ça serait bizarre ? C'est juste un soleil qui est beaucoup plus loin que celui que l'on peut voir habituellement en journée. C'est rien de surprenant. »

« Un soleil ? Tu veux dire que tout ça … Ce sont des soleils mais ils ne sont pas chauds et on peut les voir dans le ciel ! C'est quand même surprenant. »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir désabusé. Et depuis quand devait-elle jouer les professeurs ? Kéran était un parfait ignare et elle le remarquait que maintenant … au niveau de l'intellectuel. Vraiment, elle n'avait pas choisi la meilleure personne._

« Désolée mais pas que ça à foutre de te faire un cours là-dessus. »

« HEY ! Katérina ! C'est vraiment pas sympathique de ta part ! Tu fais quoi ? » _demanda l'adolescent alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tente montée pour eux deux._

« Aller me coucher, j'ai encore le droit non ? Ou peut-être que je ne peux pas ? »

« Si … si … Tu peux … Je viens te rejoindre le plus vite possible ! Je regarde encore un peu les étoiles et j'arrive. »

_Qu'il fasse sa vie, elle faisait la sienne. Elle se dirigea vers la tente tandis que l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés continuait de regarder le ciel. Pourtant, comme signalé, il vint dans la tente quelques minutes plus tard, remarquant Katérina sous la couverture. Le sac était déposé sur un côté de la tente._

« Tu dors déjà, Katérina ? » _murmura-t-il après quelques instants._

« Je ne dors pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'essaie avec toi à mes côtés ? Installe-toi, boucle-là et dors. » _répondit-elle sèchement._

Aucun problème ! Il se plaça près d'elle, souriant et heureux alors qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait se rapprocher un peu plus de l'adolescente. Il en avait envie … Enfin, un peu envie mais il n'était pas sûr que ça soit réciproque. Avec hésitation et essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible, sa main s'hasarda derrière lui puisqu'il tournait le dos à Katérina. Il agrippa par inadvertance l'une des fesses de l'adolescente, la serrant pendant quelques instants pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire.  


_Il la retira aussitôt, rouge de gêne alors qu'il fermait les yeux, cherchant à ne plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était une erreur, une simple erreur de sa part, rien d'autre ! Katérina n'allait quand même pas le … Et bien rien du tout. Rien de rien. Est-ce qu'elle dormait déjà ? Il n'osa pas se retourner, murmurant une nouvelle fois :_

« Katérina ? Tu dors ? »

_Aucune réponse de la part de l'adolescente. Elle était sûrement déjà dans le monde des songes. Tant mieux … Il n'allait pas recommencer mais au moins, elle ne saurait pas au courant. C'était comme pour l'enlacement ou toutes ces choses. Il n'avait pas encore le courage de le faire lorsqu'elle était réveillée ou consciente._

« C'est juste risible de ma part. Si j'ai réussi à la prendre dans mes bras pendant qu'elle dormait, ça ne devait plus me gêner … mais si elle se réveillait, je serai un homme mort. Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas… » _murmura-t-il à lui-même._

_Il vint s'endormir à son tour, le corps de Katérina se retournant peu à peu pour bien voir qu'il n'y avait plus de mouvement de la part de Kéran. Elle observa le dos de celui-ci pendant quelques instants avant de se lever pour quitter la tente._

_Elle s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres, du feu et de la tente, jetant un regard à Kéran. Lorsquelle fut assez loin, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de passer sa main droite sur son bras gauche, marmonnant :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? »

« Ben alors, c'en est des façons de parler à celui à qui tu dois tout hein ? Pas bien sympathique de ta part. Il vaudrait mieux que tu me parles sur un autre ton. »

« Ouais ouais … Pardon. Bon, tu me veux quoi alors ? Car me faire souffrir pendant que je dors, ce n'est pas vraiment … » _commença à dire Katérina alors que la voix railleuse résonna une nouvelle fois, éclatant de rire :_

« Toi ? DORMIR ? Tu te fouterais pas un peu de ma gueule ? »

« Bon … Qu'est-ce que tu veux au lieu ? » _marmonna l'adolescente, plus confuse qu'autre chose par quelque chose dont elle seule connaissait l'origine._

« Tu crois que je vois pas comment le gamin te dévore des yeux ? Et toi, tu joues à ses petits jeux. Il est complètement accro à ton corps de rêve. Et t'as pas l'air de jouer trop l'insensible hein ? Alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas tout simplement le lui montrer hein ? Je suis sûr que tu en meures d'envie ! Aller ! Ne fais pas la chienne ! »

« Me parle pas comme ça ! C'est encore mon corps et j'en fais ce que je veux, c'est compris ? J'ai pas à lui montrer quoi que ce soit ! »

« HAHAHA ! Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'il te traite de monstre ? Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu es ? Avec le petit cadeau que je t'ai offert, c'est pourtant marrant non ? »

« TA GUEULE CONNARD ! »

_Elle planta ses doigts dans le bandage, prête à l'arracher tout en serrant les dents de rage. Elle en avait assez ! Elle en avait assez ! Mais elle était sûre d'une chose … D'une chose._

« Kéran n'a pas eu peur que je sois possédée. »

« Car il a une arme qui l'est tout autant que toi … mais ton petit problème personnel, tu es un peu unique en ton genre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu vas voir, sale raclure de merde spectrale qui voue son existence à faire chier les autres car il n'est pas capable d'avoir une non-vie paisible. Je vais la montrer à Kéran … Et je suis sûre et certaine qu'il m'acceptera. »

« Bien entendu. Retourne donc te coller contre lui. On verra ça dès demain. Et je te conseille de le faire … puisque tu viens de t'en vanter. Sinon, ça serait bien plus horrible que ça soit moi qui la lui montre … voir même qui l'utilise sur lui. » _termina de dire la voix en Katérina, la laissant seule, plus qu'énervée et folle de rage._


	74. Chapitre 74 : Le Monstre

**Chapitre 74 : Le Monstre**

« Kéran n'est pas comme ça … » _murmura l'adolescente._

_Ils étaient au beau milieu de la matinée, s'étant réveillés à l'aurore. Le soleil était toujours présent dans le ciel bien que déjà, quelques petits nuages noirs recommençaient à faire leurs apparitions. Comment réussir à s'en débarrasser définitivement ? Pour l'heure, il n'y avait pas de solution miracle.  
_

_Et en même temps, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation, loin de là. La seule chose qui la préoccupait, c'était comment elle allait passer cette journée. Difficile … Difficile … Ah … Elle se compliquait l'existence pour une chose aussi futile que ça ! NON ! Ce n'était pas futile ! RAHHHHH ! Elle se tritura les cheveux argentés alors que Kéran la regardait._

« Katérina … Tu as l'air bizarre depuis ce matin. Ça ne va pas ? Tu sembles un peu sur les nerfs. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? »

« Te mêle pas de ça, Kéran ! C'est mes problèmes, mes emmerdes et … »

« Et si je suis avec toi, c'est justement pour les résoudre en même temps, Katérina. » _coupa doucement l'adolescent avec un petit sourire._

« Ouais, ouais … Arrête ton sourire enjoliveur, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne marchait pas comme ça avec moi. Je ne suis pas prête de tomber dans le panneau. Et depuis quand t'essaies autant de me draguer hein ? T'es franchement bizarre. Suis pas une fréquentation recommandée. »

« Et alors ? Ca ne fait rien du tout, ça ne me dérange pas. Bref, si tu as un problème, tu sais où me trouver de toute façon hein ? » _dit-il en rigolant un peu._

_Ouais, ouais … Elle n'aimait pas l'allure que prenait cette relation entre eux deux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Du moins, tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas montré ce petit … truc._

Hum … Elle devait arrêter d'y penser mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car elle se compliquait l'existence. Elle était perturbée, vraiment perturbée même et ensuite …

Elle s'immobilisa, le front de Kéran contre le sien alors qu'elle le regardait avec appréhension. C'était quoi ce qu'il était en train de faire là ? C'était quoi ça ? C'ETAIT QUOI ? Elle commença à trembler de colère, Kéran murmurant :

« Non … Sincèrement, je ne vois pas ce que tu as … Tu n'as pas de fièvre ou autre. »

« Et c'est quoi qui te permet de le savoir ? Ce que tu es en train de me faire là ? Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ? C'est pour me peloter, je parie ? Ou sentir mes seins contre toi ? » _dit-elle avec rage, même si ce n'était pas tourné envers lui._

_Pas du tout. Il hocha la tête négativement à Katérina. Il retira son front contre le sien, mettant sa main maintenant sur le front de l'adolescente. Non … Elle n'était pas chaude, pas plus que ça. Pourtant, il trouvait qu'elle était vraiment différente d'auparavant. Bien différente même. Mais est-ce que cela allait être suffisant ?_

« Kéran … Je commence vraiment à perdre patience. Tu as décidé de tester mon calme aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Tu veux que je t'éclate ? »

« Tu n'es pas malade … C'est juste que ça m'étonne un peu. Maintenant que je suis avec toi, je veux principalement que tu sois en bonne santé. Tu sais, on a le même âge mais il faut quand même que je m'occupe de toi et inversement non ? Ça serait un juste retour des choses après ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour toi hein ? » _murmura l'adolescente._

« Hum … Soigner mes blessures. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Pourtant, c'était normal, je trouve. » _dit Kéran alors qu'il retirait sa main._

_Normal … Normal … Il n'y avait que lui qui pensait que tout ça était normal ! Il n'y avait que lui pour agir de la sorte ! Il était stupide, complètement stupide. STUPIDE ! Voilà ce qu'il était ! Elle n'arrivait pas à se le retirer du crâne !_

_Elle le repoussa légèrement, lui disant de ne plus s'approcher d'elle tandis qu'il marmonnait qu'il était d'accord. Son but n'était pas de la déranger et de l'embêter, loin de là. Juste qu'elle aille bien mieux. Après … Il se demandait si cela concernait l'être en elle. Il devait surement la perturber et la rendre folle._

« Tu sais … Si l'être en toi est comme Swar, je comprends qu'il te prenne la tête hein ? Mais t'en fait pas, à force, on s'y habitue. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu y comprends ? Il est en moi depuis tellement longtemps … »

« Oui, c'est vrai … Je m'excuse, c'est juste que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. »

« Comme d'habitude. Ferme-la, boucle-la et ça sera réglé comme du papier à musique. » _déclara l'adolescente avec un peu de colère dans la voix._

_Pfff … Il faisait tout de travers. Il le savait. Mais elle s'était levée durant la nuit et depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle avait changé. Son comportement était plus agressif envers lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais en même temps, il devait s'en douter avec Katérina. S'il avait décidé d'être à ses côtés, c'était bien qu'il pouvait la supporter non ? Alors, il ne devait pas se plaindre car c'était normal._

Mais il espérait quand même que tout serait réglé le plus rapidement possible, pour retrouver l'ancienne Katérina. Enfin, l'ancienne, celle qui était présente habituellement auprès de lui. Mais peut-être qu'il en demandait trop ? Il devait juste attendre de voir comment le reste de la journée allait se dérouler non ?

« Pour aujourd'hui, on va s'éloigner des coins habités par les humains, compris ? On va plutôt se rendre dans des endroits où ce sont principalement les pokémons qui y logent. » _déclara Katérina alors qu'il hochait la tête._

« D'accord …. Mais pourquoi ça ? Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas vraiment les autres personnes mais, ce n'est pas un peu extrême comme décision ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre ? Tu m'accompagnes ou non ? Si tu m'accompagnes, tu fermes tout simplement ta gueule ! Ou alors, on se sépare tous les deux et c'est réglé ! »

« Non non ! Pas besoin de t'emporter ! Je donnais juste mon avis ! » _bafouilla l'adolescent._

« MAIS JE M'EN BRANLE DE TON AVIS ! Fous-le toi dans le cul ! »

_Bon … Visiblement, la discussion avec elle aujourd'hui était impossible. Peut-être qu'elle avait ses problèmes personnels que toutes les filles avaient. Il n'allait surtout pas lui poser la question sinon, là, il était un adolescent mort. A n'importe quelle fille, il y avait des choses sur lesquelles on ne devait pas poser de questions et cela en était une._

_Mais après … Il avait envie quand même d'en parler plus longuement avec Katérina. Mais l'adolescente était une véritable tombe et il sentait que cette journée allait être terrible. Plus que terrible même. Il allait sérieusement en baver._

Résultat ? Ce qu'il avait pensé se réalisa. Durant toute la matinée, elle n'hésitait pas à l'insulter et à lui lancer de nombreuses piques qui avaient pour but de le mettre en colère ou de l'exaspérer. Pourtant, il s'était montré toujours aussi joyeux. Pour la nourriture ? Ils avaient dû chasser chacun de leur côté.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec elle … Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. L'après-midi ne fut guère mieux. Elle l'emmenait dans des endroits auxquels un simple humain comme lui n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Alors qu'elle avait des facilités pour escalader, sauter et diverses autres choses, lui-même nageait en pleines difficultés à cause de ça.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui compliquait autant la vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait pour qu'elle s'emporte autant sur sa personne ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Pas normal du tout ! Il espérait que la soirée serait bien plus calme et tranquille. D'ailleurs, pour le repas de ce soir, elle avait encore décidé qu'ils chassaient chacun de leur côté._

POURQUOI ? POURQUOI POURQUOI ? C'est ce qu'il cherchait à comprendre ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle compliquait tout cela ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se comportait comme ça ? La soirée se passa sans un mot et elle fut même étrangement calme tandis qu'il essayait de cerner la raison de cette journée bien plus affreuse que les précédentes.  


_Les insultes n'avaient rien eut d'amusant. Non, elle lui avait balancé divers noms tout simplement pour le plaisir de l'insulter, même pas parce que c'était drôle. Ca n'avait pas été Katérina durant toute la journée mais … Il savait que l'autre ne l'avait pas possédée. Il avait besoin de comprendre … de comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourquoi une telle chose ? Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Pourquoi elle …_

« Kéran ? Faudrait qu'on parle tous les deux si t'es d'accord. »

« Ah ! Mais oui, oui … Je n'attendais que ça, Katérina. J'aimerai vraiment que l'on parle tous les deux, oui, oui. Enfin, je … »

« T'as envie de tirer ton coup avec moi non ? »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses paroles, bouche bée après ce qu'elle venait de dire. Que … Quoi ? NON ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Enfin, non ! Pas maintenant, pas de cette façon ! Pas dit comme ça ! Il bredouilla pour essayer d'être clair :_

« Peut-être plus tard, Katérina mais on ne se connait pas encore assez bien ! Je sais que tu es très directe et que … »

« Je blaguais … Je ne pense pas avoir une telle chose avec toi … Pas avec ce que je te montrerai plus tard dans la soirée. De toute façon … Tout dépendra de comment tu réagiras. »

_Comment il réagira ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il avait besoin de comprendre car c'était tout simplement incompréhensible à cause d'elle ! Mais … Mais … Mais … Bon ! D'accord ! Il savait ce qu'il devait dire pour la rassurer._

« Qu'importe ce que tu me montreras, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ce n'est pas bien grave, Katérina. De toute façon, ce que tu es est ce ce qui te fait. Je ne vais pas te juger là-dessus … et puis bon, si je sais que tu es possédée, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pire. »

« … … … Surement, tu ne le vois pas encore. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il cligna des yeux, un peu étonné tandis qu'elle arrêtait de prendre la parole. Elle avait utilisé une voix terriblement douce et triste et il se sentait maintenant anxieux et gêné. C'était bizarre qu'elle parle ainsi … mais c'était Katérina en même temps. Elle avait de ces moments où elle … Elle était comme ça._

_Et c'était comme ça qu'il préférait la voir. Pas toujours aussi douce et tendre mais avec des petits instants de la sorte. La soirée se passa bien mieux que le reste de la journée et vint alors le moment où il fut l'heure d'aller dormir. Il avait monté la tente, s'étant déjà infiltré à l'intérieur alors que Katérina lui avait dit qu'elle restait encore quelques minutes dehors, le temps de prendre son courage à deux mains._

Qu'est-ce que ça devait être ? Car bon … Avec une telle anxiété chez elle, ce n'était pas normal. Elle devait avoir quelque chose de terriblement gênant à lui confesser. Couché dans la tente, il attendait qu'elle revienne alors. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être ? Il s'imaginait cinquante mille possibilités mais il n'était pas sûr.

Pas sûr du tout. Finalement, l'adolescente pénétra dans la tente à son tour, respirant bruyamment. Il se redressa, se mettant correctement assis sous la couverture alors qu'il l'observait. Elle rougissait un peu … C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. C'était vraiment charmant et il se sentait rougir lui aussi en réponse à ça.

« Euh … Katérina … Voilà, je suis prêt. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais m'annoncer ? »

« Non … Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux t'annoncer mais plutôt te montrer. Au moins, tu seras au courant et ça sera la première fois … que … »

« Je vois, je vois, ne t'en fait pas. Tu t'inquiètes pour pas grand-chose. » _dit-il sur un ton rassurant. Pour la première fois, il voyait une Katérina bien plus faible que lui, c'est pourquoi il faisait de son mieux pour la mettre en confiance._

Elle allait lui montrer ce qu'elle avait sous ses bandages, n'est-ce pas ? Même si elle était recouverte de cicatrice, ce n'était pas un problème pour lui. Elle était toujours aussi belle et il ne la jugerait pas là-dessus, loin de là. Ça lui permettrait même de l'apprécier encore plus ! Alors bon, qu'elle soit rassurée et … Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ?

« Je vais te montrer alors … ce que je suis réellement … »

_Ce qu'elle était réellement ? Et pour ça, elle devait … Elle devait … baisser sa culotte ? Non … Mais … Pourquoi ça ? Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir nue ! C'était pas ça qu'il … HEIN ? _

« BORDEL ! Katérina ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

_Il avait crié de toutes ses forces alors qu'il apercevait ce qui se trouvait sous cette culotte Un pénis … Un pénis … Elle était équipée d'un pénis ! Elle avait un sexe d'homme ! Comme lui ! Et d'une taille plus qu'honorable ! Au-dessous du pénis se trouvait le petit bouton nommé clitoris tandis qu'au-dessous de ce dernier, les lèvres vaginales étaient présentes._

« C'est ce que tu possèdes aussi, Kéran. Voilà, je … »

« Mais comment, c'est possible ! Purée ! Katérina ! Mais tu es un monstre ! C'est pas possible qu'une fille ait un pénis aussi ! »

_Et il s'était mis à reculer fortement, plus que choqué par ce qu'l venait de voir. Il avait tellement reculé que la tente commença à s'écroula sur eux. Pourtant, Katérina resta debout, le regard fuyant. Elle remonta sa culotte, chuchotant :_

« Je me disais … que ça serait différent. Peut-être qu'au final, il avait entièrement raison. »

« Katérina ? » _demanda l'adolescent tandis que la tente tombait sur lui, Katérina venant d'en sortir. Elle ne lui répondit pas, soufflant :_

« Je suis un monstre … Je l'ai toujours été. »

« Katérina ! HEY ! Katérina ! Tu peux m'aider ? La tente, j'arrive pas à en sortir ! »

« Il vaut mieux pour moi que je m'en aille. De toute façon, si même lui ne peut pas accepter comme je suis, qui le pourra alors ? »

« Katérina ! Je t'entends quand même ! Katérina ! » _cria l'adolescent, empêtré dans la toile de la tente, cherchant à en sortir sans pourtant y arriver._

« Bon débarras … Il vaudrait mieux que je disparaisse visiblement. Comme quoi … Certaines personnes n'ont pas de place dans ce monde. »

« Katérina ? » _demanda Kéran après quelques secondes, s'étant calmé._

_Aucune réponse de la part de l'adolescente. Il sortit la tête de sous la toile, regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Où était-elle passée ? Pourquoi est-ce que … Non mais. Qu'est-ce que … Il ne venait pas de se comporter comme un imbécile ?_


	75. Chapitre 75 : Seule au monde

**Chapitre 75 : Seule au monde**

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

_Il avait dit cela alors qu'il ressortait son corps de la tente. Plus aucune trace de Katérina. Il y avait encore le feu qui crépitait à quelques mètres de là. L'épée murmura :_

« Tu viens de découvrir quelque chose … de plutôt perturbant, même pour ma personne. »

« Non mais je sais ce que j'ai vu et … Comment dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait ça … à cet endroit ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Pas normal du tout ! Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est enfuie ? »

« Car tu l'as peut-être insulté de monstre ? Penses-tu sincèrement qu'elle a désiré cela ? Même si cela m'est difficile à admettre, je ne peux que la comprendre sur le fait de se faire rejeter de la sorte et insulter de monstre l'unique personne en qui on avait confiance. »

… … … _C'était de sa faute alors. Même s'il avait du mal à comprendre et qu'il prenait son temps pour réfléchir, il le savait pertinemment maintenant. Il était responsable du malheur de Katérina. Mais en même temps, quelque chose venait de parvenir à son cerveau._

« Swar. Tu as dit que tu la comprenais. Est-ce qu'il y a des chances que tu sois une pokémon femelle aussi ? Enfin, de sexe féminin aussi ? »

« Si tel était le cas, quel serait le problème ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, quel serait le problème ? Préfères-tu avoir une compagnie féminine ou masculine ? Visiblement, tu sembles avoir rejeté une fille de ton âge à cause d'un petit problème au niveau de son physique. Je pense donc que tu es plus attiré par les hommes et … »

« ARRÊTE-CA ! Ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! Je n'ai pas rejeté Katérina ! Je ne la rejetterai jamais ! Ma langue … a fourché quand j'ai vu … ça. Tu aurais eu quoi comme réaction à ma place hein ? Tu as l'habitude de voir des pénis chez des femmes toi ? »

« Ne rejette donc pas la faute sur ma personne. Et non, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Ce qui me fait penser que l'être qui possède Katérina a très bien réussi son coup. »

_Très bien réussi son coup ? OU EST-CE QU'IL AVAIT REUSSI SON COUP ? Katérina était maintenant une femme mais avec deux sexes en même temps ! C'était une femme avec un sexe d'homme et un sexe de femme ! Il n'y avait rien de réussi là-dessus !_

« Cela s'appelle une hermaphrodite, Kéran. »

« Une hermaphrodite ? C'est comme ça que Katérina est ? C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ce genre de personnes ? Enfin … C'est vraiment surprenant sur le coup mais en même temps … C'est Katérina ! Elle est déjà surprenante ! Elle l'est depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée ! C'est ce qui la rend si spéciale ! Mais … Swar … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a cela ? Est-ce que tu as une raison ? »

« Il y a deux solutions : soit elle est née avec cela, ce qui me semble être bizarre mais surtout très rare. Soit l'être qui la possède a réussi à lui faire apparaître cela sur son corps. »

« HEIN ?! Les spectres peuvent s'amuser à ça ? » _cria l'adolescent plus choqué qu'autre chose par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre._

« Seulement dans certaines conditions. La première est qu'il faut que le pokémon qui possède la personne soit de sexe opposé. La seconde mais toute aussi importante, c'est qu'il faut que la personne possédée ait subit un démembrement ou une mutilation bien grande, quitte à ce que la personne soit sur le point de mourir. A partir de là, le spectre peut « remplacer » une partie du corps de l'être possédé par ce qu'il désire. »

« Ça voudrait dire … Si je prends comme exemple. Si tu étais une pokémon femelle et que tu venais me posséder, tu pourrais alors faire mumuse avec mon corps ? »

« Seulement si tu perds un bras, une jambe ou alors une majeure partie de ton corps. Pourquoi cela ? Aimerais-tu posséder une poitrine ? »

« HEY ! MAIS NON ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! » _s'égosilla l'adolescent, plus qu'offusqué par les paroles de Swar. Il reprit plus calmement : _« Mais ça voudrait dire alors que Katérina … »

« Si c'est le second cas et non pas le premier, il semblerait que « ta princesse » ait subit certaines choses dans le passé. »

« Mais elle ne me disait jamais rien … Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu savoir ? Elle ne me parlait jamais de ça ! Swar ! Il faut la retrouver ! Que ça te plaise ou non ! Il faut retrouver Katérina et il faut absolument que j'aille me faire pardonner ! »

« Comme tu le désires, je ne suis que ton « épée » de toute façon et tu ne m'aurais pas écouté alors pourquoi me l'annoncer ? » _répondit avec ironie l'épée._

Pourquoi ? Pour qu'ils soient tout simplement d'accord tous les deux. Mais visiblement, ça ne servait à rien car l'épée n'avait pas envie de disucter ! Alors autant ne pas perdre de temps et ils devaient partir à la recherche de Katérina. Il rangea sa tente, éteignit le feu et s'était mis à courir à toute allure à travers les arbres.

En pleine nuit, c'était plus difficile que prévu et surtout, il n'obtenait aucune réponse aux nombreux cris où il appelait Katérina. L'adolescente était introuvable et cela perturbait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croyait l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés.

« Swar, tu ne peux pas m'aider à la retrouver ? Tu n'es pas capable de sentir les êtres qui sont possédés ? Ça m'aiderait réellement sur le coup ! »

« Je ne suis pas un Caninos … et non, je n'ai pas ce genre de pouvoirs, du moins, pas à une telle distance. Lorsqu'une personne est en face de moi, je peux lire si elle utilise des pouvoirs maléfiques ou non. »

« Attends un peu … Alors pourquoi… Non, de toute façon, tu ne me l'aurais pas annoncé. Tu t'es bien gardé me dire que Katérina était possédée depuis le début. » _marmonna l'adolescent, un peu énervé par tout ça mais surtout attristé sur le fait que ses recherches pour retrouver Katérina étaient vaines, plus que vaines même._

_Mais il ne devait pas abandonner la bataille ! Il devait trouver Katérina ! Qu'importe si cela allait lui prendre des heures entières ! Il recommença à courir à toute allure, parcourant la forêt et les chemins, sans même se préoccuper du réveil des pokémons, qu'ils soient mauvais ou non. Sa seule résolution était de retrouver Katérina._

« KATERINA ! KATERINA ! KATERINAAAAAAAAAA ! »

« Eh bien, petit bout de chou, ton amoureux voudrait te parler. »

« Ta gueule … Il ne veut pas me parler … Il veut juste essayer de se faire pardonner mais ses mots étaient véridiques … Ils venaient de ce qu'il pensait sur le moment, c'était donc la vérité. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. »

_Les cris de l'adolescent résonnaient dans la forêt alors que Katérina était assise sur une branche à une hauteur plus qu'impressionnante d'un arbre. Kéran ne pouvait jamais la retrouver mais elle l'entendait, elle l'entendait tellement bien._

« Et alors ? Je croyais que tu avais toujours raison ? Que tu savais ce que tu faisais ? » _reprit la voix sur un ton amusée._

« Ta gueule … Je me suis trompée … On ne peut pas me … »

« Héhéhé ! J'espère que cela te servira de leçon. Si je t'ai fait cela, c'est bel et bien pour que tu sois toujours obéissante, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, dorénavant, tu continueras de me servir comme tu l'as toujours fait. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre me parler, c'est compris ? »

« Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi. Pas avec ce que je t'ai mis comme « sécurité » hein ? Alors, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te montres plus … « coopérant ». De toute façon, tu n'as plus le choix. »

« La ferme ! La ferme je t'ai dit ! » _cria une nouvelle fois Katérina en serrant les dents, ne pouvant l'empêcher de se taire._

« Le monstre … Tu es un vrai petit monstre. Une aberration de la nature, crée et façonnée par mes soins pour que tu m'écoutes. Et cela fait combien de temps ? Bientôt huit ans, n'est-ce pas ? Ah … Que le temps passe vite. Mais à l'époque déjà, tu étais « détruite ». Je t'ai sauvé la vie, petite enfoiré, ne l'oublie pas ! »

« Tout ça pour m'avoir sous ton contrôle. Tu savais parfaitement ce que j'avais vécu … et sans toi, je serai morte à cette heure. »

« C'est bien, c'est bien … Tu apprends très bien tes leçons. Et je pense qu'aujourd'hui, tu en as appris une très importante, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux bien me la dire ? » _murmura avec douceur la voix à l'intérieur du corps de Katérina._

« On ne peut jamais faire confiance aux personnes qui nous entourent et qui sont proches. Ce sont les premières à te juger sur les apparences. »

_Quelques petits reniflements se firent entendre de la part de l'adolescente alors qu'elle descendait de l'arbre. Elle n'avait pas envie … Elle n'avait pas besoin que Kéran la retrouve, elle, le Monstre comme il l'avait appelé. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était la vérité. Une telle abomination n'avait pas sa place ici._

Elle commença à courir pour s'échapper à l'opposé de Kéran. Celui-ci ne la retrouverait jamais. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se revoir … De toute façon, tout avait été foutu en l'air par les paroles de Kéran alors bon, pourquoi continuer à se revoir ? Elle n'y accordait plus aucune importance maintenant.

« Alors, le Monstre, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Il faut que je continue de t'obéir non ? Alors … Allons chercher ces créatures ténébreuses qui ont espéré profiter de ta faiblesse pour t'éliminer. »

« Oh … Bien bien … Tu commences finalement à comprendre la situation. »

« Je l'avais comprise dès le jour où tu t'es infiltré en moi. » _marmonna Katérina sans pour autant chercher plus longtemps à converser avec lui._

_L'être en elle ne lui répondit pas tandis que les reniflements de l'adolescente se faisaient de plus en plus présents. Elle continuait de courir, sans s'arrêter, de courir sans même se retourner. Finalement, elle s'était mise à sauter de rocher en rocher, étant arrivée dans une zone accidentée où de nombreux pans de pierre étaient visibles._

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » _demanda la voix en elle._

« Je veux être seule … Kéran attendait cela … non ? Alors, ça sera la dernière chose qu'il aura de moi … S'il peut entendre ma voix jusque-là. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc encore ? » _questionna une nouvelle fois la voix en elle._

_Elle se trouvait maintenant au sommet d'un mont d'environ une cinquantaine de mètres. Elle pouvait voir l'intégralité de la forêt dans laquelle Kéran espérait la retrouver. Mais elle ne s'y trouvait plus, elle n'était plus là. Elle était ailleurs._

« Te voilà seule alors. Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre encore ? Tu ne comptes pas faire ce que je pense ? Tu ne comptais pas le faire avant. »

« Mais avant … Ce n'était pas le moment … Maintenant … Je veux juste qu'il entende une dernière fois ma voix … Qu'il regrette amèrement ce qu'il a dit. »

« Hahaha ! Si tel est le cas, alors chante ! CHANTE DONC ! Ça sera divertissant de savoir qu'il va souffrir par tes paroles ! »

_Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre cette voix pour faire une telle chose. Non … Non … Snif … Elle passa une main devant ses yeux, se mettant correctement debout au sommet du mont avant de sangloter. Oui … C'était vrai, elle était en train de sangloter mais elle avait besoin de se vider de toute l'émotion de cette triste soirée._

« La nuit est tombée, empreinte de tristesse.  
Mais tout cela n'était-il que maladresse ?

En ce corps, mon cœur saigne, et mon âme pleure.

Pourquoi avoir dit ces mots chargés de douleur ?

Ô Kéran, toi qui m'a fait tellement souffrir.

Ô Katérina, moi qui préférait mourir.

Ô Kéran, toi qui voulait tant me découvrir.

Ô Katérina, moi qui espérait fleurir.

Je n'ai jamais désiré ce corps monstrueux.

Je ne l'ai jamais considéré merveilleux.

Kéran, je te croyais différent, si spécial.

Mais finalement, cela n'était qu'illusion.  
Plus de chimère, tout simplement ma raison.

Une existence qui est si glaciale. »

_Elle s'arrêta de chanter, passant une main devant ses yeux dorés, quelques larmes s'en écoulant. C'était terminé. C'était fini. Si Kéran avait entendu ces dernières paroles, tant mieux pour lui … car il n'y en aurait plus d'autres._

« Et bien … Je pensais que tu allais te planter durant ta petite chanson mais il semblerait que ça ne soit même pas le cas ! Hahaha ! »

« La ferme … J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire … Je n'ai plus besoin de rester. » _marmonna l'adolescente, son regard posé sur la forêt._

Il n'y avait plus rien qu'il l'attendait là-bas. Kéran allait peut-être continuer à la chercher ? Peut-être … Elle ne savait pas, elle ne voulait pas savoir. L'adolescent n'avait sûrement pas voulu exprimer cela … ou alors peut-être voulait-il s'excuser ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas … Pas après ce qui venait de se passer.  


« Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi tu poireautes ici ? T'attends qu'il vienne te voir ou quoi ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois la voix sur un ton ironique._

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi … Nous nous en allons. »

« J'attendais que ça, hahaha ! Dommage, ta voix était quand même magnifique à entendre quand tu chantes ! C'est peut-être ça qui m'a intéressé chez toi … Dire que j'aurai pu te laisser crever comme une chienne à ce moment … »

« J'aurai préféré mourir … plutôt que de subir ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui. » _souffla l'adolescente, descendant du mont qu'elle avait grimpé pour disparaître peu à peu._

_Rien de rien. Malgré ses recherches, il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Malgré la voix qui s'était fait entendre dans le ciel, il ne l'avait pas vue. Où était-elle ? Il s'était sentit terriblement mal à l'écoute de ses paroles. Mais cela était normal, si normal … Dire que tout cela n'avait au final duré qu'un temps. Il était seul … et elle aussi._


	76. Chapitre 76 : Être une femme

**Quatrième axe : Les ravages de ce monde**

**Chapitre 76 : Être une femme**

« Aucune trace de Katérina … » _murmura l'adolescent avec tristesse._

« Cela fait une demi-journée que tu la recherches. Cela ne sert à rien de continuer, Kéran. »

_Oui mais … Il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner maintenant ! Il devait vraiment s'excuser envers Katérina. Il devait vraiment tout faire pour qu'elle lui pardonne ! Et ce n'était pas en restant ici … qu'il la trouverait. C'est pourquoi il devait continuer ! Il devait continuer à la chercher !_

_Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures … Au final, il avait passé le reste de la demi-journée à la rechercher, en vain. Elle était introuvable et elle était sûrement partie depuis très longtemps. Elle devait être ailleurs … à des kilomètres de lui. Pourtant, il avait entendu sa chanson, sa si belle chanson. C'était ça qu'il avait voulu entendre auparavant mais il n'avait rien eut du tout. Rien de rien …_

_Assis contre un arbre, il avait replié ses jambes sur lui-même, ses genoux remontés vers son visage. Son ventre commença à grogner mais il ne fit rien du tout. Pendant de nombreuses secondes, le ventre continua de se plaindre jusqu'à ce que Swar ne murmure :_

« Kéran … Il faut absolument que tu manges. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton corps. »

« Ca servirait à quoi ? Et puis … Swar, depuis quand est-ce que tu aimes te préoccuper de moi ? Tu n'es pas crédible quand tu fais ça. »

« Ce corps sera le mien un jour. Il est alors normal que je me préoccupe de son sort. Je te conseille d'aller manger et aussi de ne pas me forcer à me répéter. »

… … … _Il savait pertinemment qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher des problèmes à Swar. Il se releva, prenant ses épées dans ses mains avant de se mettre à parcourir la forêt à la recherche de nourriture. Un Wattouat solitaire, une proie facile et voilà qu'il avait de quoi à manger. Il fit apparaître ses trois pokémons, la petite Tarsal créant un feu grâce à ses poings enflammés tandis qu'il commençait à chauffer la nourriture._

Il avait évité de leur montrer le cadavre du mouton car ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour elles. Mais elles se posaient des questions, cela se voyait dans le regard des jeunes pokémons. Elles se demandaient pourquoi il était triste. Mais il n'allait pas leur répondre malheureusement, il valait mieux qu'elles ne soient pas au courant.  


_Plus tard, il alla poser sa tente au beau milieu de la forêt, emmenant ses pokémons avec lui pour qu'elles puissent dormir. Ce n'était pas pour elles qu'il faisait cela, tout simplement pour lui. Il avait besoin de sentir quelqu'un contre sa peau pendant qu'il dormait. Les trois pokémons ne vinrent guère se plaindre, loin de là._

_Endormis, l'adolescent et les trois ne remarquèrent pas l'aura noire qui entourait l'épée, grandissant violemment alors que peu à peu, une forme tentait de se dessiner. Une forme qui avait beaucoup de mal à se former, la voix murmurant :_

« Il vaut mieux envisager la possibilité … de quitter cette arme si nécessaire. En vue de tout ce qui se passe, ce n'est qu'une mesure de sécurité. »

_Une mesure de sécurité … Hum … La forme tenta de se dessiner une nouvelle fois, quittant subitement la tente. L'adolescent marmonna faiblement dans la tente, se redressant à moitié endormi. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il avait eu l'impression d'un grand froid … Et il se sentait vraiment très faible, plus que faible. Il se frotta les yeux, remarquant finalement l'ombre devant les flammes. C'était quoi ? Il avait du mal à voir en étant à moitié en dormi. Il marmonna :_

« C'est … C'est qui ? Katérina ? Tu es de retour ? »

_Il sortit rapidement la tête de la tente pour ne voir que le feu qui crépitait. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pensé … Il avait peut-être rêvé. Non … Ça devait même être surement le cas. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? La voix de Swar sortit de l'épée :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Kéran ? Retourne te coucher maintenant. »

« J'ai cru voir … une forme près des flammes. Je pensais que c'était Katérina qui était revenue. Mais ce n'est pas possible hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reviendrait ? »

« Je ne connais pas la réponse à cette question. Maintenant, vas t'endormir au lieu de rester planté là à ne rien faire. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Oui … Oui … D'accord. Pas besoin de me parler comme ça. Tu n'es pas mon père ou ma mère, Swar. Je sais quand je dois aller me coucher hein ? »

_Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se diriger vers la tente. Il vit les trois pokémons endormies et poussa un profond soupir. Il devait peut-être éviter de trop penser à Katérina car sinon, ça ne serait pas bon pour les « enfants » comme il aimait les appeler._

« Bonne nuit … Swar. Si tu es capable de dormir, bien entendu. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le cas mais on peut toujours essayer. »

« Je suis capable de dormir. Les créatures ténébreuses et spectrales peuvent aussi avoir leur quota de sommeil. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres sans fatigue. »

« Oui … Oui … Peut-être. Je ne savais pas. Alors, bonne nuit, Swar. Fais de beaux rêves sauf si c'est toi qui va me faire faire des cauchemars. » _murmura l'adolescent avant de s'installer correctement sous la couverture, venant serrer les trois pokémons contre lui._

« Dors bien … C'est ce que je devrais te dire pour tenter de te rassurer mais je ne pense pas que ça sera le cas. Cette nuit, je veux bien dévorer tes cauchemars si cela s'avère nécessaire … C'est la moindre des choses à faire. »

« Depuis quand … tu es aussi amical envers moi ? » _souffla Kéran avant de plonger dans son sommeil, serrant ses pokémons du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Cette nuit-là fut un sommeil sans rêve, sans cauchemar. L'aura noire continuait de paraître autour de l'arme alors que l'adolescent ne bougeait plus, endormi._

« Aucune nouvelle … Swar, n'est-ce pas ? »

_L'adolescent s'était relevé quelques heures plus tard, secouant légèrement ses pokémons pour qu'elles fassent de même. Peu à peu, les trois petites créatures s'éveillèrent tandis que l'épée lui répondait sur un ton calme et neutre :_

« Aucune nouvelle. Arrête donc de poser cette question et va te laver. De même, il te reste normalement un peu de viande de Wattouat. Cela fut une bonne idée de congeler les morceaux que tu voulais grâce à ta Stalgamin. Ainsi, ils ne pourrissent guère. Il faudrait envisager la possibilité de l'utiliser pour d'autres choses. »

« Je n'avais pas envie de rechasser pour aujourd'hui … C'est tout. »

« … … … Comme tu le désires. Néanmoins, maintenant, vas te laver. » _reprit l'arme, n'ayant nullement l'intention de lâcher prise._

_Ouais … Ouais … Il allait lui prendre la tête toute la journée s'il ne l'écoutait pas. Il le savait parfaitement. Pfff … Il se redressa, demandant à la Stalgamin de venir se rapprocher de lui et de lui souffler sur le visage un léger souffle glacé. Avec le feu qui n'avait pas été éteint de la soirée, ce qui était étrange mais inintéressant pour l'adolescent, les petites particules de glace devinrent rapidement de l'eau, l'adolescent commençant à se frotter le visage._

« Voilà … Parfait. Maintenant, nous allons nous diriger en ville et voir ce que l'on peut faire de toi puisque tu es redevenu une loque sans métier, ni habitat. »

« … … … Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller en ville. Katérina n'était pas très motivée pour ça celle aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai. »

« Car tu n'es pas Katérina. Seconde question stupide ? Ou je dois te forcer ? »

_Ouais, ouais … Il avait parfaitement compris le message de Swar. Il allait être un gentil « garçon » comme d'habitude. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, Swar lui montrant par là qu'il ne comptait pas du tout rigoler sur ce point._

« J'ai parfaitement compris le message. Pas besoin de me faire mal … Tu ne sais utiliser que la force de toute façon. Maintenant, si tu peux éviter de me blesser inutilement … »

« Tout ne sera jamais inutile tant que tu n'auras pas comprise le message. »

« Oui … Oui. C'est bon, Swar. On va se diriger vers une ville. Comme tu le désires quoi … Pfff … Tu ne peux même pas me laisser être démoralisé quelques jours ? J'ai perdu Katérina et je ne suis pas sûr que je la reverrai ... »_ marmonna l'adolescent._

« Et t'entendre te plaindre et t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? Il en est hors de question. Je n'ai pas que cela à essayer de te remonter le moral. De toute façon, je ne le ferai pas. »

« Ça, je n'en doutais même pas un instant venant de toi. » _ironisa Kéran._

« Hum ? Tu es sûr d'avoir parfaitement cerné ce que je t'ai dit ? »

_OUI OUI ! Il avait parfaitement compris ! BON ! Il devait alors trouver une ville et se mettre en route le plus rapidement possible. Rappelant ses pokémons, il quitta la forêt, prenant le chemin tracé dans la terre._

Il n'avait même pas le temps d'être démotivé. Dès qu'il semblait avoir une mauvaise pensée, un choc venait le frapper dans son crâne, lui donnant une légère migraine. Il avait pertinemment que c'était l'œuvre de Swar mais il ne disait rien.

Rien du tout pour le moment car il valait mieux pour lui que l'arme se calme … Il ne voulait pas de problèmes, pas du tout. Il n'était pas là pour avoir un maximum de soucis à cause de Swar. Peut-être qu'en discutant un peu avec lui, ça lui permettrait d'éviter de se prendre de ces migraines plus qu'horribles ?

« Swar … Pour Katérina, je voulais encore savoir … à son sujet. »

« Je croyais que ce sujet était tabou, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tu t'évertues à cela ? »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, loin de là. Ce que je veux savoir … C'est … Enfin, on en a déjà discuté hier un petit peu mais … »

« Quoi encore ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot et demande franchement ce que tu veux, est-ce bien clair ? » _annonça l'épée avec un peu de colère dans le ton._

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Pas besoin de crier ! Je ne voulais pas t'énerver ! Je voulais juste savoir … puisque tu vas me posséder un jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quand l'heure sera venue, je ne me priverai pas de cela. » _compléta l'arme._

« Donc, j'aimerai vraiment savoir … Tu es un pokémon féminin ou masculin ? »

« Exprime la raison d'une telle question. »

_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui posait celle-ci. L'arme devait donc savoir pourquoi il demandait cela. Il n'y avait pas cinquante raisons. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Katérina, il avait besoin de savoir … Car c'était en quelque sorte important pour lui._

« Car si tu me possèdes … et que tu es de sexe féminin, ça reviendrait à dire que je serai comme Katérina plus tard. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit réellement le cas et … »

« Tu as complètement oublié que pour cela, il faut que tu sois amputé d'une bonne partie de ton corps, que je te possède et qu'en fin de compte, je décide alors de te faire devenir à moitié femme. C'est ce que tu aimerais être ? »

« NON ! NON ! Enfin … non … »

_Bien qu'il s'était exclamé au départ, sa voix fut bien plus calme ensuite, comme s'il avait du mal à prétendre le contraire maintenant. Il n'avait pas envie de l'être … ou peut-être un peu. Non … Enfin … C'était compliqué._

« Si je devenais comme Katérina, ça serait peut-être plus simple de la comprendre non ? »

« Il y a des chances mais cela serait parfaitement stupide de ta part. Elle n'aimerait surement pas que tu deviennes comme elle. De même, ça reviendrait à me laisser ton corps, c'est cela dont tu as envie visiblement ? »

« Non, non … Enfin … Je ne sais plus vraiment maintenant. C'est bien trop compliqué par rapport au reste. Mais j'aimerai tellement la comprendre mieux. »

« Tu n'es pas forcé de la comprendre, juste de te faire pardonner. De même, une telle idée provenant de toi est purement folle et aberrante. Comme si ton existence était faite pour être celle d'une femme. »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et au final, il n'était pas stupide hein ! L'arme ne lui avait toujours pas dit de quel sexe elle était ! Il allait devoir considérer que le mutisme de Swar était celui d'une femme. Mais ça ne changerait rien à la situation. Enfin … Sauf quand il allait se laver, mais ça, il évitait déjà d'avoir Swar auprès de lui quand il faisait ça._

« Bon … Swar, au final, je m'en fiche que tu sois une fille ou non. »

« Enfin un raisonnement correct. Cela aura mis le temps mais tu as finalement compris. »

« Pas vraiment … C'est juste que dans le fond, il vaut mieux que je ne sache rien sur toi puisque tu ne veux rien me dire. Est-ce que par contre, je peux compter sur toi un peu plus ? Car maintenant que je n'ai plus Katérina pour me protéger … »

« Hum ? Qu'ai-je dit ? Je ne vais pas me répéter, dorénavant, écoute ce que les autres te disent, cela te servira dans le futur. » _répondit sèchement l'épée._

Hein ? Comment ça ? Il tenta de raviver ses souvenirs pour se rappeler de ce que l'épée avait dit. Hum … Enfin bon … Il n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir en fin de compte. Ça devait être « normal » de la part de l'épée de le protéger.

« D'accord Swar … Allons vers une ville … »

« Pendant que tu me parlais, tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que nous n'étions plus très loin. » _annonça l'arme alors qu'il regardait à l'horizon._

_Ah oui. Une ville. Il voyait une ville au loin ! Bonne nouvelle ! D'ailleurs, il avait même une petite idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour gagner sa vie maintenant qu'il avait quitté l'Enceitne aux Esclaves. Bien entendu, il était hors de question d'aller dans une autre organisation. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'ait aucune attache._

« Swar … Est-ce que tu … Non, rien du tout. »

_Il valait mieux ne pas lui demander une nouvelle fois s'il allait retrouver Katérina. Il n'allait pas oublier l'adolescente mais peut-être qu'un jour, il la reverrait. Si ce jour devait arriver, il serait alors préparé pour se faire pardonner, du moins pour tout faire. Il se dirigea vers la ville, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour survivre dans ce monde en étant seul. Certains petits boulots étaient mieux payés que d'autre._


	77. Chapitre 77 : Le devenir des pokémons

**Chapitre 77 : Le devenir des pokémons**

« C'était cela, ton idée ? » _demanda Swar alors que l'adolescent se retrouvait dans la forêt, tenant un gourdin en main, l'épée dans l'autre._

« Il n'y a pas de sot métier, non ? Puis bon, c'est toujours une bonne chose que de récupérer un peu d'argent au cas où il y aurait des problèmes. »

« Et tu penses avoir des problèmes d'argent en ce moment même ? » _murmura l'épée une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il venait capturer plusieurs pokémons dans les noigrumes. Un métier comme un autre, un métier qu'il avait accompli auparavant. Sauf que depuis le temps, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts._

_Et maintenant, il avait beaucoup moins de mal à capturer des pokémons qu'auparavant. D'ailleurs, les quantités étaient de plus en plus importantes. Ah … Sans que ça soit excellent, c'était une façon de vivre comme une autre. Il ne pouvait pas nier que ce genre de vie n'était peut-être pas fait pour lui mais au moins … Il « oubliait »._

« Voilà … Swar, ça n'a pas l'air d'être très motivant pour toi. Ça ne va pas tant que ça ? »

« Disons que je pensais un peu mieux de toi. Tu veux continuer ton existence à chasser du pokémon pour vivre au jour le jour ? »

« Pas forcément … C'est juste en attendant de trouver un autre objectif dans ma vie. Auparavant, ça aurait été bien plus simple car j'étais avec Katérina mais maintenant … Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire alors bon … »

« Et pourquoi ne pas essayer de combattre des créatures spectrales et ténébreuses ? Normalement, c'est bien ce dont tu es capable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Swar. Je te rappelle que tu es de cette espèce hein ? J'ai l'impression que tu l'as un peu oublié en même temps, là. »

« Je ne l'ai guère oublié. Néanmoins, cela est dans mon intérêt que tu fasses le ménage. » _murmura avec calme l'épée alors que l'adolescent regardait les noigrumes dans son sac._

_C'était une belle quantité Il avait sûrement de quoi récupérer une bonne récompense. Il allait garder cet argent pour plus tard, pour divers achats dans le futur. Et aussi pour Katérina. Même s'il ne la revoyait pas tout de suite, il allait tout faire pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Pour cela, il allait faire de son mieux pour lui offrir un présent lorsqu'il la reverrait.  
_

« Ça sera la meilleure des idées jamais eut ! »

« Et voilà que maintenant, tu m'effraies … Kéran. A quoi donc as-tu pensé encore une fois ? » _demanda avec calme l'arme._

« Tout simplement à quelque chose de bien sympathique si je revois Katérina. Je pensais lui offrir quelque chose avec l'argent que je vais avoir. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. Maintenant, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui offrir et je ne me vois pas lui offrir des vêtements, surtout avec ce qu'elle porte habituellement, enfin bon … »

_Il commença à rougir faiblement tandis que l'épée évita de soupirer. Il était visiblement impossible de retirer l'adolescente de l'esprit de Kéran. Néanmoins, il aurait essayé une cause perdue d'avance visiblement._

« Enfin bon … Enfin bon … Je ne veux rien entendre de cela, est-ce bien compris, Kéran ? Maintenant, ramène donc ces pokémons, vas récupérer ton argent et sors de cette ville pour aller installer ta tente ailleurs. »

« Je pensais dormir un peu à l'auberge, tu ne crois pas que j'ai mérité de dormir dans un lit non ? Enfin, pour une fois. »

« Bien entendu … Et puis quoi encore ? Tu as dit que tu économisais de l'argent pour cette gourgandine et maintenant, tu veux le dépenser ? Vas ramener ces noigrumes maintenant, c'est un ordre. Ne me force pas à être violent envers ta personne. »

_D'accord ! C'est bon ! Il avait cerné le problème ! Il n'allait rien faire du tout car il ne voulait pas du tout de problème ! Mais bon … En même temps, c'était pas si dramatique de dépenser un peu d'argent non ? En même temps, l'épée était drôlement incisive depuis que Katérina n'était plus là._

C'était quand même étrange et plutôt surprenant mais en même temps … Il avait toujours cette impression qu'elle ne voulait jamais le posséder, seulement le protéger. Mais est-ce que vraiment l'épée voulait une telle chose ? Il n'arrivait jamais à la cerner. Est-ce qu'elle était maléfique ou bénéfique ?

« Swar … Sincèrement, tu peux me répondre ? » _murmura l'adolescent alors qu'il se dirigeait en ville, l'épée lui répondant :_

« Quoi donc ? Car le mieux est de poser la question en même temps. »

« Euh … Je voulais sincèrement savoir s'il y a de bons pokémons spectres ou ténébreux qui peuvent posséder les personnes. Si tel est le cas, qu'est-ce que ça apporte de bénéfique ? »

« Ce que cela apporte ? Je t'ai déjà répondu en partie à cette question. Une régénération accrue au cas où tu serais blessé, de la force, des pouvoirs liés à la créature. Beaucoup de choses en fin de compte. Néanmoins, plus l'être résiste au pokémon qui le possède, plus le pokémon qui possède l'être aura moins de force en soi. C'est pourquoi il est stupide de posséder une personne, du moins, à mes yeux. »

« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me posséder ? » _demanda Kéran, plus que surpris par les propos de Swar._

« Car un jour, tu seras obligé d'admettre que la possession de ton corps sera le seul choix qu'il te restera. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

« Si tel est le cas, ça voudrait dire que je n'aurai pas à t'en vouloir ? »

« Qu'est-ce-que … Hum. Non rien. Je ne vais pas te répondre, cela serait particulièrement stupide de ma part. » _conclut l'épée, terminant par-là la conversation entre eux deux._

_Mouais. Il n'était pas franchement convaincu par les paroles de l'épée mais qu'importe, s'il commençait à la juger un peu trop. Il pénétra dans la ville, celle-ci étant toujours aussi vivante. Par contre, les nuages cachaient à nouveau le soleil dans sa grande majorité._

_C'était dommage mais c'était ainsi … Vraiment dommage. Il se dirigea vers la boutique où il avait reçu les noigrumes, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Déposant le sac sur le comptoir, l'homme en face de lui lui donna une bourse équivalente à son travail. Puis finalement, l'adolescent s'arrêta, demandant calmement :_

« Dites … J'ai une petite question, qu'est-ce que ces pokémons deviennent ? »

« Hum ? Ces pokémons vont être utilisés par leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Vous n'avez jamais vu de marchands de noigrumes ? Cela m'étonne puisque généralement, nous travaillons avec eux. » _signala le marchand calmement._

« Ah oui … Bien entendu mais bon … Je ne sais pas. Enfin merci pour l'argent, si vous avez encore besoin de moi, je reviendrai. »

« Nous avons toujours besoin de personnes capables de capturer des pokémons. »

_Héhéhé ! Et il était là pour ça ! Il remercia une nouvelle fois l'homme avant de quitter le bâtiment. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire, l'adolescent sortant du magasin, observant la bourse plutôt impressionnante pour un travail aussi simple. Il entendit Swar qui le traitait d'imbécile. Il s'éloigna, demandant ce qui se passait avec Swar. Celui-ci lui répondit :_

« Tu poses une question qui aurait mérité d'être éclaircit et tu crois directement la première personne qui t'y répond. Pourtant, un bref instant, j'ai cru entrevoir une lueur d'espoir envers ta personne. Je pense que visiblement, j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas trop espérer pour toi. »

« HEY ! C'est pas sympa de ta part ! Si tu veux bien t'exprimer plus correctement, je comprendrai peut-être ce que tu voulais me dire. »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de t'adresser la parole. Je me demande même pourquoi je continue à t'adresser la parolé, Kéran. Au revoir pour la journée. »

_MAIS POURQUOI L'ARME ETAIT EN COLERE ? POURQUOI ? Ca l'énervait encore plus quand Swar lui parlait comme ça ! RAH ! Swar était encore pire qu'une femme ! Il changeait de comportement comme de garde ! Il ne pouvait pas penser chemise puisque l'épée n'en portait pas ! PFFFF !_

_Il savait de quoi parlait l'épée … C'était juste que … Enfin bon … Il allait faire ça alors. Puisqu'il en était ainsi. Sans même lui adresser la parole, il resta dans la ruelle non-loin du magasin où il avait vendu les noigrumes et où il avait récupéré sa mission. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce que peu à peu, la nuit tombe. Finalement, le marchand sortit de sa boutique, un épais sac sur le dos._

Voilà ce qu'il allait faire … Suivre tout simplement l'homme pour voir ce qu'il allait faire des noigrumes. Ça serait aussi simple que ça. D'ailleurs, il se sentait un peu envahi d'une énergie nouvelle alors que c'était la première fois qu'il espionnait quelqu'un.

Le marchand regardait souvent derrière lui, quittant peu à peu la ville avant de suivre un sentier de terre. Après cinq minutes de marche, il quitta le sentier, se dirigeant vers l'ouest. Ce n'était pas vers la forêt mais un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Kéran, qu'est-ce que tu fais donc ? » _demanda finalement Swar._

« Puisque tu m'en voulais autant, j'ai décidé d'aller voir ce qui se tramait du côté des marchands de noigrumes. »

« Tu vas te mettre dans des situations pas possible. Est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement mais ça m'énerve encore plus de ne pas t'écouter alors je vais voir ce qui se passe de tellement terrifiant et comme ça, c'est réglé. Voilà tout. »

« … … … Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas capable de penser … Non, même pas. Tu penses par toi-même et c'est cela le gros problème. Je te laisse te débrouiller mais dès que tu sens que ça devient trop dangereux, recule. » _murmura l'arme._

« D'accord, d'accord. » _marmonna l'adolescent, appréciant toujours ces petites paroles de la part de Swar. Bon … Où est-ce que l'homme l'emmenait ? Car là, ça commençait à faire une sacrée trotte. Et en plus, dans la nuit, c'était difficile de le suivre._

Néanmoins, il vit l'homme qui se dirigeait vers un endroit où de la lumière était présente. Des torches ? Et c'était quoi ce bâtiment ? On aurait dit un immeuble d'une taille plus qu'importante mais bon … En même temps, le gros souci était là. Comment faire pour rentrer sans éveiller les soupçons ? Il voyait plusieurs fenêtres, dont certaines qui étaient ouvertes. En même temps, il y avait aussi des gardes qui stationnaient … DES GARDES ?

_C'était quoi cet endroit ? Même si c'était juste un transfert de noigrumes, ce n'était pas normal qu'il y en ait autant ! Loin de là même ! Il allait devoir … Comment faire ? AH ! Il y avait des caisses ! Avec furtivité, il se déplaça jusqu'à arriver à celles-ci, regardant autour de lui. Personne ! Autant le faire maintenant !_

_Il grimpa sur les caisses, s'approchant d'une fenêtre ouverte avant d'y jeter un œil. Personne aussi de ce côté ? Et c'était un endroit où étaient entreposées d'autres caisses ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il commençait déjà à se sentir un peu mal. Il ne savait pas réellement comment l'expliquer mais bon. Il passa par la fenêtre, atterrissant de l'autre côté sur les fesses. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, se massant l'arrière-train avant de se redresser._

C'était quoi cet endroit ? Ça ne lui inspirait pas confiance, pas du tout même. Il observa quelques caisses, certaines étant ouvertes, laissant paraître de nombreuses noigrumes. Où était la sortie ? AH ! Il la trouva, s'approchant d'elle tout en faisant attention. Il entendait quelques voix qui discutaient entre elles.

« On a eu un nouvel arrivage. Pas mal du tout d'ailleurs. Le type qui a réussi à en capturer autant doit être sacrément doué. »

« Hahaha ! Plus de pokémons, c'est plus de profits. Plus de profits, c'est plus d'argent pour nous. On ne va pas s'en priver non plus. »

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre hein ? La majorité vont servir pour aller dans les arènes et divertir un peu ces types plein aux as. Pendant ce temps, nous, on récolte le pactole. Aller, faut qu'on descende. »

« Ouais … Ils nous attendent en bas. Prends cette caisse, ça sera la surprise pour ce combat. On va voir qui affrontera qui héhéhé ! »

_Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Une arène ? Des arènes ? Des personnes riches ? Non mais il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait actuellement. Ce n'était pas normal … Enfin, pas autant qu'il ne le croyait. Ah … Ah … Comme si Swar avait senti qu'il était mal, la voix lui murmura lentement :_

« Repars par-là d'où tu viens. J'ai encore cru un peu trop en tes capacités, Kéran. »

« Non … Maintenant que je suis là, je veux savoir. Swar, arrête de m'intimer dans un endroit pour ensuite me demander d'en repartir. »

« … … … Cela est de ma faute, je le reconnais amplement. Mais maintenant que tu en sais assez, il vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes. Il vaut mieux ne rien savoir ou savoir peu qu'en savoir trop. Te connaissant à force, tu vas commettre de lourdes bêtises. »

« Je suis encore quelqu'un de très raisonnable. Je sais ce que je peux faire, mes capacités et ce que je ne peux pas faire. Je vais aller voir de mes propres yeux tout ça. »

« Arrête Kéran. Ne me force pas à utiliser la manière violente pour t'en empêcher. » _souffla l'épée tandis que l'adolescent était déjà parti de la pièce, regardant à gauche et à droite. Des escaliers de pierre qui descendaient ? Et il y en avait plusieurs … comme pour plusieurs salles. Il prit l'un des chemins, descendant les escaliers tout en vérifiant qu'il n'entendait aucune voix. Pourtant, il entendit des petits cris plaintifs._

Se rapprochant au fur et à mesure, il se cacha devant des caisses bien plus grosses que les autres, jetant un œil. C'était quoi cet endroit ? Et ça empestait le sang ! BEAUCOUP TROP DE SANG MÊME ! Ca lui donnait la nausée et il se sentait mal. Il posa une main sur sa bouche, observant les alentours.

Des pokémons, il y avait des pokémons de partout ! Il y en avait vraiment beaucoup ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient en cage ? Et aussi … Ils avaient été battus ? Et affaiblis ? Ils étaient tellement maigres … Les gémissements plaintifs provenaient d'eux. Quelques voix parlèrent entre elles, l'adolescent tendant l'oreille, tremblant.

L'Antre des Artisans … C'était l'Antre des Artisans qui dirigeait cet endroit, signalant qu'encore une fois, cela allait être une bonne source de profit et que les caisses étaient prêtes à être envoyées aux différents arènes … mais d'autres caisses allaient être envoyées à la Sainte Alliance aussi ? Ça voulait dire quoi tout ça ?

_Comprendre, il avait besoin de comprendre car la situation lui échappait. Ses hommes et ses femmes. C'était quoi cette idée de faire du profit ? En blessant des pokémons ? Non … D'après l'odeur de sang, il y avait encore plus que ça. Ah … Ah … Ah … Il commençait déjà à haleter, serrant les dents pour continuer à étudier la scène._


	78. Chapitre 78 : Perdre le contrôle

**Chapitre 78 : Perdre le contrôle**

« Swar … J'ai chaud … vraiment chaud. » _bredouilla l'adolescent, transpirant fortement sous l'émotion. Il avait chaud et vraiment plus que mal. Il se sentait mal … Il avait mal, il avait cette douleur à la poitrine alors qu'il haletait._

« L'émotion de découvrir la vérité, Kéran. Maintenant que tu la connais, il vaut mieux alors ne pas perdre de temps et reculer. Normalement, il sera possible de sortir de cet endroit si tu te fais discret, d'accord ? Alors arrête tes bêtises et … »

« Swar, je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu connais autre chose. Tu es là depuis tellement de temps. Tu es là … Ah … Je suis sûr qu'il y a tellement de choses que tu connais et que tu ne veux pas me révéler. Je veux savoir, je veux vraiment savoir ce qui se passe ici. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi continuer de regarder. Je dois regarder. »

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu regardes. Arrête tes bêtises … avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Non, je n'arrêterai pas, Swar. Je ne veux pas. J'en ai assez que l'on me cache des choses. Tu voulais que j'arrive ici et maintenant, tu veux que je m'enfuie ? Non. Swar, tu continues de jouer avec moi, j'en ai assez. Assume un peu aussi ce que tu fais. »

_Assumer ce qu'il faisait ? L'épée avait émise une légère aura noire sans pour autant agir. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Il valait mieux pour l'adolescent qu'il arrête tout de suite. C'était trop tard pour lui, bien trop tard. Maintenant, il fallait stopper cela. Pourtant, l'adolescent continuait de rester en place jusqu'à ce qu'un cri strident se fasse entendre. Aussitôt, les yeux bleus de Kéran s'ouvrirent en grand, sa tête sortant de sa cachette pour observer la scène._

_C'était … C'était quoi ça ? C'était quoi ça ? Un imposant serpent de pierre était en train de se faire disloquer … morceau par morceau. Un Onix était en train d'hurler, paralysé alors que les hommes et les femmes étaient en train de lui retirer les pierres qui formaient sa queue les unes après les autres._

« FAITES-LE TAIRE ! IL ME DONNE LA MIGRAINE ! »

_Un pieu de glace se planta sur le côté du crâne de l'Onyx, celui-ci gardant la gueule ouverte sans qu'aucun cri n'en sorte. Il s'écroula au sol, mort sur le coup alors qu'ils continuaient leurs travaux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, le monstre de pierre n'en possédant pas._

Ah … Ah … Ils venaient de tuer une créature comme ça ? Juste pour récupérer des parties de son corps ? Ca … Ca voulait dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ces types étaient en train de faire ? C'était quoi ce délire ? ILS ETAIENT COMPLETEMENT FOUS OU QUOI ?

« Filez la moitié à la Sainte Alliance. De l'autre côté, on garde le reste pour faire quelques armures miteuses pour les types de l'arène. Faut bien qu'ils soient un peu protégés pour durer plus longtemps pendant les combats, hahaha ! »

« Ouais, ouais … Ramenez déjà les autres pokémons, on a pas mal de boulot là. Par contre, ouvrez les fenêtres, faut un peu d'air. Cette odeur de putréfaction commence à me donner la nausée. Quand est-ce que vous allez faire le ménage parmi ces cadavres ? »

« Ouais, ouais … Quand on aura fini le boulot, c'est pas à nous de le faire. »

« C'est ça ou tu dégueules à cause du sang et des tripes. »

_Du sang et des tripes ? Ce n'était pas le premier pokémon dont ils étaient en train de charcuter le corps ? Non … Un rapide regard sur le reste de la salle et il voyait les cages contenant plusieurs pokémons. Certains étaient déjà morts, leurs cadavres au beau milieu des autres pokémons, comme pour leur montrer l'exemple de ce qui allait les attendre._

« Swar … J'ai mal … J'ai vraiment mal … J'ai vraiment très mal. »

« Calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon de t'emporter pour cela. »

« Je veux les arrêter … Je veux les arrêter. » _bredouilla l'adolescent, tremblant de tout son corps, tenant avec du mal l'épée dans sa main._

« Ils sont bien trop nombreux pour cela et tu n'es pas fait pour les expéditions punitives. Kéran, ne me force pas à me répéter. C'est bien trop dangereux pour toi. » _murmura avec douceur l'épée, comme un peu inquiète._

« MELOOOOOO ! » _hurla une voix qui le fit sursauter. Une voix qui commença à s'éteindre alors qu'il apercevait une main qui venait de se planter dans le corps d'une petite créature rose. Une Mélodelfe ?_

Ils n'avaient aucune limite … Aucune décence, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Pas du tout même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils faisaient ça ? Pour l'argent n'est-ce pas ? Pour gagner de l'argent ? Et ensuite, après ? Hein ? Hein ? Il devait rester calme … Il devait garder son calme et ne pas perdre le contrôle de son corps sinon … Sinon …  


« Bon … Elle n'avait rien de bien spécial, cette Melodelfe. Elle servira pour la Sainte Alliance. Envoyez-là. Quant aux autres créatures, qu'elles viennent se préparer à faire un petit voyage pour les arènes avoisinantes. Les plus méchantes, vous savez où les envoyer. Les plus teigneuses, vous les matez. »

_STOP ! STOP ! STOP ! Il en avait assez ! Il en avait vraiment assez ! Il devait les arrêter ! Il devait les stopper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et … Swar tomba au sol._

« Kéran. Imbécile. Tu vas te faire repérer ! » _annonça l'épée avec un peu de colère._

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? Qui est là ?! » _cria l'une des voix.  
_

« Kéran. Enfuis-toi maintenant. Tu as encore le temps de t'enfuir si tu les surprends. Ne perd pas de temps et réagit maintenant. Kéran. Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? »

_L'adolescent était resté immobile, tombant à genoux alors que l'épée commençait à émettre une forte aura noire, comme énervée par la situation et exaspérée par l'adolescent. Elle n'entendait même pas ce que Kéran marmonnait alors que deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années se présentaient à lui, munis de noigrumes et d'armes en main._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gamin ? HEY TOI ! Comment t'es arrivé ici ? »

« Regarde son épée ! Elle est possédée ! Toute façon, on s'en fout, tout ceux qui découvrent cet endroit doivent crever, qu'importe si ce sont des gamins ou non. Alors, on s'en … »

_Le second homme ne put terminer sa phrase, Kéran s'étant redressé en serrant l'arme dans sa main. La lame plantée dans la gorge de l'homme, il s'était mis à pleurer avant de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre pour extirper son arme. Sans même attendre que le premier homme réagisse, il planta son arme dans le menton, Swar criant :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kéran ? Arrête ces stupidités maintenant ! »

« Si ça ne les gêne pas de tuer aussi facilement, ça ne doit pas les gêner de mourir ! CA NE DOIT PAS LES GÊNER D'ËTRE COMME LES POKEMONS ! »

« Kéran ! Tu fais une imbécilité ! CESSE CA ! Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas te rendre inconscient dans cet endroit ! Ça serait tout simplement du suicide ! » _hurla l'arme avec rage, une rage amplifiée par les sentiments de l'adolescent._

Il était haineux … Il était particulièrement haineux envers ces hommes. Et c'était uniquement maintenant qu'elle le remarquait. L'adolescent n'était encore qu'un enfant. Ce genre d'évènements horribles, il n'y était pas habitué. Elle aurait dû comprendre à quel point il était encore fragile psychologiquement.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'EST QUOI CES CRIS ?! »

_Des voix s'élevèrent un peu partout alors que l'adolescent restait immobile. Est-ce qu'il voulait mourir ou quoi ? Il en était hors de question ! L'aura noire s'apprêtait déjà à entourer le corps de Kéran mais celui-ci souffla :_

« Laisse-moi … Swar … Laisse-moi s'il te plaît … »

« Mettre ta vie en l'air ? Kéran, j'en ai assez de ton comportement et … »

« Swar, je … je … S'il te plaît … Laisse-moi …LAISSE-MOI TOUS LES TUER ! » _hurla soudainement l'adolescent, réagissant au quart de tour._

_Il frappa de toutes ses forces dans les cages, certains barreaux se fendant en deux, les cadenas explosant sous l'impact des coups. Déjà des pokémons tentaient de l'agresser, utilisés par des nombreuses personnes qui arrivaient. Il ne cherchait même pas à éviter les coups, utilisant juste la force brute pour en tuer un maximum._

« Mais c'est quoi ce type ? Arrêtez-le ! »

« Il n'est même pas possédé ! PUTAIN ! MAIS STOPPEZ-LE ! Il est en train de faire un vrai massacre ! »

_Mais l'adolescent semblait danser en plein combat bien que des entailles, des brûlures et diverses autres blessures apparaissaient sur son corps. Ses yeux semblaient complètement vides tandis qu'il continuait de se mouvoir, sautant sur des cages et sur des caisses sans même se soucier des écorchures qu'il se faisait._

« BORDEL ! C'est qu'un gamin ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de l'arrêter ou quoi ? »

« Swar … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ? »  
_  
Il venait finalement de prendre la parole, continuant ses actes barbares tout en sanglotant. Malgré le sang sur son visage, sur ses vêtements, que cela soit le sien, celui des humains ou des pokémons qu'il tuait, il continuait de pleurer._

« Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour le profit. Les êtres humains sont ainsi faits et … Kéran. Arrête de pleurer et vas t-en. Il est trop tard maintenant pour sauver ces créatures. Elles sont destinées à mourir dans un futur proche. »

« NON ET NON ! ET NON ! Je ne les laisserai pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas ! Je veux que ça soit eux qui meurent ! Je veux que ça soit eux qui crèvent ! »

« Je te rappelle que tu as trois pokémons à protéger. Est-ce que tu veux qu'elles soient en danger par ta faute ? »

_Ses pokémons … Pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes, il sembla conscient de ses actes. Ses pokémons … Il devait les protéger. Il devait les mettre en sécurité. Encore une fois, il allait tout gâcher. Encore une fois, il allait tout …_

« Entourez-le ! Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! Capturez-le, faites tout ce que vous voulez mais qu'il reste en vie ! Il va devoir payer lourdement pour tout ce qu'il a fait ! »

_Ses pokémons … Ses pokémons … Ses pokémons. Même s'il devait tomber, il allait les sauver ! Il recommença à courir dans tous les sens, comme un Caninos atteint par la rage avant de charcuter tout ce qu'il avait autour de lui. Il savait quoi faire ! Il savait ce qu'il devait faire ! Il arrivait à une fenêtre, poursuivi par les membres de l'Antre des Artisans._

« Kéran … Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Une telle folie de ta part et … »

« Pardon, Swar … Vraiment pardon … Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger. » _bredouilla l'adolescent, reniflant bruyamment avant de sortir ses trois noigrumes._

« Moi ? En danger ? Par ces personnes ? Nullement. C'est toi … On parle de ton corps … de ta personne … qui est en danger. Et de nul autre être. »

« Ça ne fait rien .. .Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave du tout. Sarène, Lili, Lala, enfuyez-vous et ne venez pas me chercher. Sauvez-vous ! » _s'écria l'adolescent, serrant les trois noigrumes dans ses mains avant de les projeter par la fenêtre de toutes ses forces. D'ailleurs, à ce moment-là, il avait même senti une nouvelle énergie en lui alors qu'il savait que ses pokémons seraient à l'abri. _

« C'est très grave, Kéran. Très grave même. » _murmura l'épée avec calme. _« Tellement grave et irresponsable de ta part. Qu'allons-nous donc pouvoir faire de toi ? Hum ? Je me le demande bien … Maintenant, la situation est critique. »

_Critique ? Il n'en doutait pas. Il voyait les hommes et les pokémons qui l'entouraient. C'était lui … qui était responsable de ce massacre. Il avait tué tellement de personnes et tellement de pokémons maléfiques … juste pour venger ces pauvres créatures torturées, tuées, mutilées._

« Hahaha … Il ne pourra plus s'enfuir. Tu as une dernière parole ? » _demanda l'une des personnes. L'adolescent resta immobile, reniflant bruyamment._

« Swar … Pardonne-moi encore une fois … Snif. » _murmura faiblement Kéran._

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » _dit l'épée. Sans prévenir, l'adolescent envoya l'arme dans le cou de celui qui avait pris la parole. L'épée auréolée d'une aura noire se logea dans la gorge de l'homme, le tuant sur le coup._

« ENCERCLEZ-LE ! IL N'A PLUS AUCUNE ARME POUR SE DEFENDRE ! ASSOMMEZ-LE ! ON VA S'OCCUPER DE LUI ! »

_Il ne cherchait même pas à lutter. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était avoir Swar auprès de lui. Il courut et sauta en direction du corps de l'homme qui tombait à la renverse, récupérant son arme avant de se coucher au sol. De nombreux coups de pied et poing vinrent le frapper de toutes parts sur son corps tandis que Swar chuchotait :_

« Je m'occupe d'un imbécile, je n'arrive pas à le croire … mais un imbécile heureux. »

« Pardon, Swar. Pardon … Pardon, Swar. Pardon. »

_L'adolescent continuait de murmurer cela avant qu'un coup de gourdin ne vienne le frapper sur le dos du crâne, le plongeant dans l'inconscience. Aussitôt, une voix tonitruante se fit entendre de la part de l'épée :_

« Je vous déconseille de le tuer … sinon … Je serai forcé de vous éliminer tous. Vous pouvez en faire tout ce que vous voulez mais s'il meure … Vous le regretterez. »

« Tiens donc … Un pokémon maléfique qui protège un humain. On aura tout entendu. Mais on va l'écouter, de toute façon, il va être plus distrayant vivant que mort. Embarquez-le. On va lui montrer ce qu'est le Marché de la Mort. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera son petit séjour dans les cachots. Foutez-lui son épée autour de la taille et n'y touchez plus. Ça te convient, spectre ? »

« Tant qu'il est vivant … » _répondit Swar._

« Alors comme ça, c'est résolu ! Aller ! Embarquez-le maintenant ! On n'a pas que ça à foutre ! Et recapturez moi ces pokémons qui tentent de s'enfuir ! Ils ne sont sûrement pas allé très loin de toute façon ! »

« Compris ! Faudra aussi passer un coup de balai ! »

_L'adolescent évanoui fut soulevé par les membres du Marché de la Mort tandis qu'il était emmené ailleurs. Où cela ? Il ne le saurait qu'à son réveil. Au beau milieu de l'herbe, trois petites noigrumes étaient présentes, camouflées et presque invisibles._


	79. Chapitre 79 : Enrôlé de force

**Chapitre 79 : Enrôlé de force**

_Il marmonna légèrement dans son sommeil, sentant quelques secousses. Peu à peu, sans ouvrir ses yeux, il remarquait qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger ses bras. Par contre, ses jambes, c'était le cas. Il ouvrit finalement ses yeux, regardant autour de lui._

« Ah ben tiens … Voilà qu'il se réveille maintenant. On allait finir par croire que t'avais vraiment frappé trop fort avec ton gourdin. »

_Il ne posa pas de question, observant juste Swar qui était attachée à lui, comme l'autre épée. Aucune aura noire, rien du tout. Donc l'épée allait bien, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Et il voyait ce qui se passait avec lui. Il était ligoté … Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les hommes puis sur l'horizon. Il se retrouvait alors dans une caravane, n'est-ce pas ? Rien de bien surprenant en fin de compte, loin de là même._

« Ben alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Ou tu vas peut-être nous dire ton nom ? »

« A quoi est-ce qu'il vous servirait ? Qu'est-ce que vous en comptez en faire ? » _demanda nonchalamment l'adolescent. Si Katérina avait été là … Si Katérina avait été là … Elle l'aurait sauvé, il en était sûr et certain. Elle aurait fait un véritable massacre._

« Si tu veux, on peut toujours t'appeler le gamin lorsque l'on t'enverra en arène. Y en a bien qui portent de sacrés noms comme le borgne, l'estropié, Madame-deux-doigts, hahaha ! »

_L'emmener dans l'arène ? Ils allaient faire cela ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il en était hors de question … Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. L'un des hommes s'approcha de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres bien qu'il lui manquait quelques dents._

« Par contre, tu vas nous répondre. T'as foutu quoi dans cette épée ? T'as pas l'air d'être un Docte, t'es trop jeune. Et comme elle est capable de parler correctement, t'es pas un membre de l'Enceinte. Alors bon, tu vas devoir … »

« J'étais un membre de l'Enceinte il y a encore quelques jours. J'ai même rencontré son chef nommé Ranor. Est-ce que cela vous suffit ? Je vous déconseille de me garder attaché. »

_Il tentait l'assurance même si ce n'était clairement pas son style. D'ailleurs, il avait un peu de mal à respirer et c'était bien dommage pour lui qu'il ne voyait pas son visage. Pourquoi ? Car celui-ci était un peu tuméfié à cause des nombreux coups reçus._

« Hum ? Ca ne fait rien … On va prendre le risque. Et de toute façon, on te conseille d'éviter de trop bouger. Ca serait dommage que tu meures. Ton épée nous a peut-être mis en garde si on te tuait mais elle n'est pas si terrifiante que ça. En fait, ça nous a plutôt amusé qu'elle tente de te protéger alors que tu étais inconscient. »

« Que … Quoi ? Mon épée ? Swar aurait peut-être fait ça … mais pas de la manière dont vous pensez. Cette épée n'est pas du genre à le dire ouvertement. »

« Ouais et pourtant, elle semblait clairement nous menacer, n'est-ce pas les gars ? De toute façon, vas falloir que tu nous expliques deux trois petits trucs comme le manège que tu as fait. C'était quoi ça ? Foncer dans le tas, nous tuer, tu as fait ça pour qui ? Tu travailles pour qui alors ? Tu as intérêt à parler. »

« Je l'ai fait pour moi … moi seul et personne d'autre. »

_Il avait murmuré cela en fixant l'homme en face de lui. Il n'avait pas peur de le répéter si cela s'avérait nécessaire. L'homme ne se gêna pas pour lui donner une violente claque, l'épée faisant émettre une aura noire aussitôt._

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu as fait ça juste pour ta misérable petite personne ? TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? »

« J'ai tout simplement sauvé des pokémons qui auraient été tués ou torturés … J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et ce que toute personne sensée aurait fait. »

« Sauvé ? Hahaha ! MAIS BORDEL ! J'ai affaire à un petit plaisantin ! Tu t'es pris pour un héros ou quoi ? Tu n'as rien sauvé du tout ! Tous les pokémons que tu as soi-disant sauvés étaient bien trop faibles pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Et encore, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que ceux qui ont tenté de fuir étaient déjà morts dès l'instant où ils tentaient de sortir. Non, ce que tu as fait, c'est éliminer une trentaine d'hommes et au moins deux fois voir trois fois plus de pokémons ! Et ça, tu vois, ça va t'emmener beaucoup d'emmerdes. Il va falloir que tu « rembourses » la perte colossale que l'on va subir par ta faute. »

« L'Antre des Artisans est prêt à tout pour faire du profit. »

« Oh que oui … Plus que prêt à tout … sauf que nous sommes la partie obscure de l'Antre des Artisans. Celle qui aime bien magouiller par derrière. Nous sommes le Marché de la Mort et tout ce qui est vente, trafic, combats, tout ce qui est illégal, c'est notre domaine. »

« Le Marché de la Mort … C'est un nom pathétique pour des types comme vous. »

« Oh … Et tu essaies encore de répondre ? Mais tu te crois vraiment plus malin que la moyenne ? Tu penses vraiment que tu peux te permettre cela ? »

_Un second coup de poing sur le visage de l'adolescent et une voix sortit de l'épée :_

« Je pensais m'être exprimé correctement à ce sujet. Est-ce que je n'ai pas été assez claire ? Peut-être dois-je me répéter et … »

« Tu vas la fermer, saleté d'épée ? On t'a pas adressé la parole, c'est compris ? » _répondit l'homme sur un ton hautain et vulgaire. Soudainement, il hoqueta, s'écroulant en arrière, ses yeux se refermant avant que son torse ne se soulève, comme s'il dormait._

« Fais de beaux … rêves … Ou alors des cauchemars. » _murmura Swar calmement._

_Calmement, ce qui contrasté avec les hurlements de l'homme qui commença à rouler sur le sol, bougeant dans tous les sens en criant que des pokémons le laissent tranquille. Il semblait en proie à des choses qui le hantaient terriblement et la caravane s'arrêta._

« C'est quoi ça ? C'est quoi ces cris ? » _demanda le conducteur, se retournant._

« Y a cette saloperie d'épée, elle a foutu un maléfice à Alson ! HEY TOI ! Saloperie d'arme ! Arrête-ça et libère-le sinon … »

« Il est déjà mort. Ses cauchemars étaient horriblement fades. Les mêmes cauchemars … Bien que cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas dévorés. »

_L'épée gardait son calme olympien dans le ton tandis que le dénommé Alson s'était immobilisé, raide comme un piquet. Un autre homme posa son oreille sur le torse d'Alson, confirmant sa mort tandis que Swar reprenait :_

« Maintenant, je vous conseille de ne plus blesser Kéran. S'il s'avère que son corps subit encore des coups, je ne suis pas sûr que je continue d'être gentil. »

« Tu fais la maligne, saloperie d'épée mais je suis sûr que tu feras moins la fière après que tu te prennes quelques pouvoirs psychiques dans la gueule ! »

_Voilà que déjà plusieurs Noigrumes s'ouvrirent, laissant paraître différents pokémons. Ces derniers eurent leurs yeux devenant roses, Swar murmurant :_

« Inutile. Je ne suis pas une créature spectrale mais ténébreuse. De même, si je perçois ne serait-ce qu'une agression extérieure envers moi, je pourrai faci … »

« Swar ! Si tu es aussi puissant, aide-moi plutôt à m'en sortir non ? »

_Un silence plana dans la caravane toujours à l'arrêt. Devant le spectacle ahurissant de l'épée qui semblait pouvoir abattre toutes les personnes présentes, nul n'osait prendre la parole après la demande de Kéran. Si l'épée acceptait sa proposition, il y avait peu de chances qu'une personne outre que l'adolescent ne survive à cela._

« Pourquoi ferai-je une telle chose ? Je ne vois pas de raison, Kéran. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu ne vois pas de raison ? Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe ? »

« Kéran, ne force pas la chance. Si tu commences à trop compter sur moi, tu ne deviendras jamais adulte. C'est pourquoi il s'avère que tout cela risque d'être une bonne chose pour toi. »

« Arrête tes blagues, Swar ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! SWAR ! SWAR ! »

« Maintenant qu'ils ont été mis au courant, je vais arrêter de t'adresser la parole car je sens que sinon, je vais avoir une migraine plus que tenace. »

« NON ! HEY ! SWAR ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça ! SWAR ! SWAR ! SWAR ! » _hurla l'adolescent de toutes ses forces, l'épée ne laissant plus paraître son aura noire._

_C'était quoi ce qui venait de se passer ? Swar n'allai pas l'abandonner ! Mais elle allait le laisser aux mains de ces personnes ? C'était n'importe quoi ! C'était n'importe quoi ! Avec le peu de force qu'il possédait, il se releva pour s'écrouler sur l'épée. La lame n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui alors qu'il criait :_

« Swar ! Réponds-moi ! SWAR ! Maintenant, c'est fini les plaisanteries ! »

« Désolé … Kéran … Mais il faut que tu apprennes. » _murmura avec tendresse l'épée tandis qu'il semblait incontrôlable :_

« Il y a d'autres méthodes pour apprendre ! Swar ! SWAR ! »

« Kéran. Je peux juste te promette que nul ne te tuera. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Nul ne t'affectera … comme auparavant. Tu ne mourras pas. »

« NON ! JE NE TE FAIS PAS CONFIANCE SWAR ! JE NE TE FAIS PAS CONFIANCE ALORS VIENS PLUTÔT M'AIDER ! »

_Mais rien ne vint, rien du tout. Juste une aura noire qui sortit de l'épée, venant envelopper Kéran, celui-ci se retrouvant plongé dans un profond sommeil. L'épée ne fit plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Pendant quelques instants, aucun homme ne fit un mouvement, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'approche de Kéran._

« Il dort … Mais on fait quoi alors ? »

« Il semblerait que l'épée veut qu'on l'emmène faire un tour dans les arènes. On va plutôt faire comme elle en a envie. Par contre, je vous préviens, on l'emmène là-bas mais je ne dis rien par rapport à ce gamin. Dès qu'on s'en est débarrassé, je ne le connais plus, il a disparu de ma vue. Un truc aussi flippant, c'est pas mon genre. »

« Je veux bien te croire, elle est cinglée cette arme. »

_Les hommes rappelèrent leurs pokémons les uns après les autres tandis que Kéran était remis correctement contre le dos de la caravane. Celle-ci se remit en route, nul n'osant toucher l'arme bien qu'il semblait qu'elle aussi ne réagissait plus._

_L'adolescent ? Celui-ci se trouvait dans un monde recouvert par l'obscurité et les ténèbres. Nulle vision, nul toucher, nul odorat, nulle audition, il pouvait tout simplement parler mais il n'était même pas sûr que sa voix porte quelque part._

« Swar ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Vraiment … Je me dis que cela devient intriguant que tu sois de plus en plus apte à avoir ta capacité de réflexion lorsque je t'emmène dans ce monde. » _chuchota une voix tout autour de l'adolescent, celui-ci tournoyant sur lui-même._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et sincèrement, c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as endormi ? Je sais que je dors car je ne connais pas cet endroit ! Swar ! Sincèrement, tu vas me laisser seul ? »

« Tu ne seras jamais seul … Comme annoncé, je ne te laisserai jamais mourir, Kéran. C'est aussi simple que cela Qu'importe les années qui passeront, tu survivras tant que je le désire. Et il semblerait que tu sois promis à un avenir durable. »

« … … … Swar, tu es franchement bizarre. Je ne peux pas te voir ? » _demanda l'adolescent._

« Pourquoi me voir ? A quoi cela te servirait-il ? Je suis un pokémon ténébreux, c'est l'unique chose qui devrait te préoccuper, Kéran. »

« Oui mais non … Enfin, je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas du tout. Tu continues de m'effrayer mais en même temps, je commence à avoir l'impression que je devrai plutôt penser le contraire, c'est tout. »

« … … … Kéran, continue de rester ici pendant quelques heures. Le réveil risque d'être très difficile et une partie de ta vie va te marquer à vie mais à contrairement à auparavant, je ne ferai rien pour te l'effacer. »

_Pour lui effacer ? De quoi ? Lui effacer quoi ? Il voulut prononcer le nom de Swar mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Non mais … Mais … Mais … Il vint s'asseoir dans le vide, ramenant ses jambes vers son visage. Swar allait le protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il devait avoir une confiance aveugle envers Swar ?_

Envers l'épée ? Il ne savait pas … Mais peut-être que oui … Car Swar avait montré sa toute puissance. En même temps, ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui était inestimable et il serait sûrement mort de nombreuses fois. Alors bon … Ça serait normal de lui faire confiance.

« Kéran. » _chuchota doucement la voix de l'épée bien qu'elle ne parvint pas à l'adolescent. Il valait mieux le laisser dans cet endroit car elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait attendre Kéran. Il allait falloir le préparer à tout ce qui l'attendait et autant dire que cela n'allait pas être joyeux, loin de là. Néanmoins, il ne serait jamais seul … comme depuis longtemps._

_Au beau milieu de l'herbe, trois noigrumes s'ouvrirent, laissant paraître trois créatures de petite taille. Décontenancées, la Tarsal et la Scrutella regardèrent autour d'elles tandis que la Stalgamin semblait bien calme. Elle observa les trois noigrumes puis la fenêtre._

« Je n'avais alors pas rêvé … Visiblement … Kéran a de gros ennuis. »

« SCRUT ! SCRUTELLA ! » _cria subitement la petite créature noire, surprise d'entendre une voix féminine sortir de la Stalgamin._

« Calmez-vous. Lili, Lala, veuillez utiliser vos pouvoirs sur les noigrumes, nous allons devoir les prendre avec nous. Nous allons nous mettre en route pour retrouver Kéran. »

« Tarsal ? Tar … Tarsal ? »

« Oui … Vous pouvez me faire confiance toutes les deux, je ne suis pas dangereuse, contrairement aux appa … Hum. Non, même selon les apparences, je ne suis pas dangereuse. Ne vous en faites pas, les enfants, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Et de toute façon, nous devons nous serrer les coudes, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, vous, vous en possédez. »

« Tarsal … Tar tarsal tar … » _murmura la petite créature à la corne dorée et orangée._

_Il fallait bien lui faire confiance de toute façon. Et bizarrement, la Stalgamin semblait vraiment très gentille et douce bien qu'elle parlait comme une humaine. Mais en même temps, l'arme de son dresseur parlait elle aussi. Les trois pokémons disparurent de la zone._


	80. Chapitre 80 : Ainsi est la vie

**Chapitre 80 : Ainsi est la vie**

« Tu peux nous remercier d'être sympa. On te laisse ton arme, hahaha ! »

_Il avait été jeté dans une cellule, ses deux épées à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas réellement où il avait été emmené, à part que cela avait été dans une arène. Voilà à quoi il allait alors servir … Tout simplement à distraire des hommes et des femmes en manque d'émotions fortes. Saleté … Vraiment … Il valait mieux qu'il ne dise rien du tout._

Et avec Swar qui se montrait plus qu'étrange, il ne savait pas comment réagir par rapport à cela. Mais Swar lui avait dit de lui faire confiance. Même s'il sentait que ça devait être le cas, il avait du mal. Quand même, Swar ne voulait pas l'aider à sortir de ce bourbier …

« C'est ton premier match, Kéran. Essaie de ne pas te faire blesser. Il y a des chances qu'ils ne te soignent pas si c'est le cas, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Je comprends, je comprends … Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller combattre des créatures innocentes et qui nous ont rien fait. »

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont te laisser le choix ? De toute façon, ce ne sont pas des pokémons innocents. Ce sont des tueurs nés. »

_Elle essayait quoi là ? De lui faire croire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, c'est cela ? Ça ne marchait pas ainsi. Elle devait le savoir parfaitement qu'il était du genre à se faire beaucoup de soucis pour les autres. Mais après, il était maintenant un tueur. Maintenant qu'il s'était seul, il pouvait réfléchir … et se rappeler cela._

« J'ai tué tellement d'hommes et de pokémons, Swar. J'ai les malins salis par le sang. »

« Et alors ? Tu pensais que tu garderais ta pureté au fil du temps ? Tu es un tueur depuis le premier jour où tu as vu Sélia abattre une créature spectrale ou ténébreuse. Même si tu n'as rien fait, tu étais complice de ses actes. C'est pourquoi si tu commences à te poser des questions à ce sujet, tu risques de t'embrouiller l'esprit inutilement. »

« Si vraiment c'était aussi simple que ça … mais non. » _marmonna l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs tandis que l'épée ne lui répondait plus._

« Fais comme tu le désires. Si tu préfères mourir plutôt que de tuer, libre à toi. Tu comptais vivre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que j'ai menacé ces hommes. Mais si tu ne désires plus vivre, je prendrai le contrôle de ton corps aussitôt que tu décéderas. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te le donner maintenant et je ne veux pas mourir. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? Car je veux retrouver Katérina. »

« Des fois, il faut faire des choix qui ne nous plaisent guère. »

_Oui mais bon … Il se laissa s'écrouler contre un mur, assis contre celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas faire ça … Pas du tout même. Mais comment faire alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire alors ? Il ne savait pas du tout. Il devait alors affronter des créatures qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Des personnes vinrent le chercher, prêt à l'emmener pour la première fois dans l'arène._

_Des présentations avaient été faites. Surnommé le mioche aux cheveux d'argent, le commentateur signalait ce qu'il avait fait et la raison de sa présence dans l'arène. En face ? Il voyait tout simplement des grilles qui ne tarderaient pas à s'ouvrir. Il se sentait mal, vraiment mal … L'arène était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal._

Une forme circulaire, du sable, quelques rochers et voilà … C'était une arène tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Une arène dont il aurait bien aimé se passer. Il regarda autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des personnes aussi bien habillées. Mais leurs regards étaient ceux de prédateurs, de carnassiers.

« Swar … J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande. »

« Tu ne vaux même pas cela à leurs yeux, Kéran. Continue de penser à ce que tu es et n'oublies pas cela, c'est le plus important. »

« Swar … Un jour, il faudra que l'on discute tous les deux. » _murmura l'adolescent, espérant que l'épée lui répondrait positivement.  
_

« Si ce jour arrive, cela sera alors à cause d'une raison plus qu'importante. Maintenant, concentre-toi sur ton combat au lieu de parler. »

« Comme tu le veux, Swar … Mais au moins, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, tous les deux, c'est une bonne chose. »

_Une bonne chose ? Il fallait réellement qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait car là, il n'y avait que peu de chances que ça soit le cas. Les grilles s'ouvrirent alors que le commentateur annonçait que pour les débuts du « mioche », ils avaient prévu quelque chose de bien simple. Bien simple ? Il entendit des halètements et des aboiements avant que ne se présente à lui plusieurs Malosses mais aussi des Caninos. Tous haletaient et semblaient exténués, de l'écume aux lèvres. Ils semblaient si fatigués …_

« C'est monstrueux, Swar ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Il le faudra bien, Kéran. Si tu veux survivre, il faut tuer. Si tu veux mourir, il te faut être tué. Maintenant, attaque-les et … »

« NON ET NON ! SWAR ! Je ne ferai pas ça ! Je ne les tuerai pas ! JE NE LES TUERAI PAS ! » _hurla l'adolescent tandis que les chiens pokémons commençaient à l'entourer._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait tuer des Malosses hein ? POURQUOI ? S'il faisait cela, il ne valait pas mieux que ces personnes de la Sainte Alliance ! Il ne valait pas mieux que ces enfoirés ! Il était … Il était … Il en était hors de question ! Des flammes commencèrent à être crachées en sa direction, l'adolescent les esquivant avec facilité._

Regardez ça ! Les pokémons étaient à peine capables de se battre correctement ! Ils étaient tellement affaiblis que leurs souffles de feu ne faisaient rien du tout. Il pouvait même faire un pas sur le côté tranquillement sans même être inquiété. Il ne devait pas … Il ne devait pas … Il ne devait pas les tuer mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL POUVAIT FAIRE POUR EVITER DE LES TUER ?

_Le commentateur signalait que si l'adolescent ne décidait pas de bouger et de se battre, d'autres personnes se chargeraient de lui. Ah ? Des personnes ? Visiblement, le commentateur n'était pas du tout au courant de ce qui pourrait se passer._

« Swar … Est-ce que tu serais capable de tous les tuer en un instant si tu le désirais ? »

« … … … Si tu penses à cette éventualité, il en est hors de question, Kéran. »

« Non … C'est juste pour savoir. Comme ça, au moins, je me dis que je suis avec quelqu'un de très puissant … Ca me rassure un petit peu quoi. »

_Il eut un petit rire candide tandis que l'épée ne lui répondait pas. Il se sentait rassuré d'être avec une épée possédée ? Elle le savait depuis le début que l'adolescent était plus que perturbé mentalement mais pas à ce point._

Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il combatte … qu'il le veuille ou non. Qu'il le désire ou non. Ce n'était pas son choix, c'était celui d'autrui. Maintenant, Kéran n'était plus qu'un jouet entre les mains de ces hommes et de ces femmes. Il devait donc leur obéir. L'aura noire entoura l'épée subitement avant que des murmures ne se fassent entendre autour d'eux.

« Swar … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ce que tu n'oses pas faire de tes propres mains, Kéran. »

_QUOI ? NON NON ! QU'ELLE NE FASSE PAS CA ! Pourtant, une lame ténébreuse quitta l'épée, venant trancher net le cou de l'un des Caninos, celui-ci s'écroulant au sol. Le commentateur exulta, criant avec joie :_

« OUI ! VOUS NE RÊVEZ PAS ! Notre gamin possède bel et bien une arme possédée par une créature maléfique ! Une exclusivité ! Quelque chose de rarissime ! »

« SWAR ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE … »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses propos, baissant la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il interroge les choix de Swar ? Rarement l'épée se trompait. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance comme à son habitude ?_

« Je n'aime pas faire cela … Swar. Je n'aime vraiment pas. »

« On ne te demande pas d'aimer ou ne pas aimer, Kéran. Tout simplement d'agir. Ils sont déjà destinés à mourir dans un futur très proche. Ce que tu fais n'est pas un meurtre … mais une délivrance. Tu les délivres de cet endroit. »

« Une délivrance ? C'est … juste … stupide, désolé Swar. »

« Ça ne fait rien … Tu es libre d'avoir tes propres opinions sur la question. »

_C'est stupide car cela était tellement vrai. Ça sonnait tellement juste dans les propos de l'arme … Il devait réagir. Il devait le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il devait les tuer._

Il prit une profonde respiration, serrant ses épées dans ses mains avant de courir vers les frêles créatures. Sans aucune difficultés, les têtes tombaient les unes après les autres, les lames se plantaient dans les corps des uns pour aller ensuite dans le corps des autres. 

_Quelques petits applaudissements se firent entendre alors qu'il baissait la tête. Il n'avait surtout pas besoin de ça ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! Le commentateur signala que c'était une première victoire pour le gamin tandis qu'il était obligé de retourner par-là d'où il venait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans sa cellule, des poings l'ayant frappé au visage en lui criant de ne plus refaire une telle connerie._

_Les gens voulaient du spectacle et du sang, rien d'autre. C'est pourquoi il n'avait surtout pas à faire une telle chose une nouvelle fois. Les gens ne voulaient pas voir des imbécilités sur un pauvre gamin incapable de tuer quelques petits pokémons affaiblis. Ils voulaient du sang ! DU SANG ! ET RIEN …_

« Il me fatigue … Disparais et tais-toi donc. »

_L'arme avait laissé paraître une aura noire, endormant et dévorant l'âme de l'homme qui avait blessé Kéran en un instant. Le corps tomba en arrière tandis que le cachot restait grand ouvert. Swar murmura une nouvelle fois :_

« N'envisage pas la possibilité de t'enfuir, Kéran. »

« Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ça … mais merci. »

_Merci pour quelle raison ? Nul besoin de demander. Tout simplement pour avoir tué cet homme qui l'avait frappé. Malgré tout ce qui se passait, l'arme continuait de veiller sur lui. Alors, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il resta assis dans le cachot, attendant qu'un homme arrive en remarquant que l'autre n'était pas revenu._

« Mais qu'est-ce que … PUTAIN ! C'EST QUOI CA ?! »

« Quelqu'un qui a essayé de me blesser. Vous n'étiez pas encore au courant ? On ne peut pas me toucher sans que mon épée me protège. »

« Hahahaha … Tu vas voir … Oui … Toi … Tu vas voir ce qui va t'attendre. »

_Lui ? Il allait attendre quoi ? C'était quoi cette menace même pas déguisée ? L'adolescent haussa un sourcil alors que l'homme refermait le cachot. Tirant le cadavre de son compère loin de Kéran, l'adolescent murmura :_

« Tu crois qu'il voulait dire quoi par-là ? Ça m'inquiète un peu, Swar … »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire et … »

_Une aiguille se planta subitement dans le torse de l'adolescent, celui-ci l'observant en écarquillant. C'était quoi … ça … ? Il poussa un hurlement strident avant de se rouler au sol, criant de douleur._

« CA FAIT MAL ! CA FAIT MAL ! SWAR ! »

« Des techniques d'assassinat et d'empoisonnement ? »

_L'adolescent s'immobilisa, ne bougeant plus d'un pli avant de commencer à cracher un liquide vert. Son torse se souleva tandis qu'il respirait bruyamment alors que ses yeux étaient clos. Le poison avait aussitôt disparu. Un petit rire se fit entendre alors que plusieurs personnes se présentaient devant le cachot, auréolés d'une aura noire._

« A cette distance et si tu ne sais pas qui a blessé cet adolescent, tu es donc sans pouvoir. »

« Je vous déconseille de tirer un peu trop sur la corde raide. » _murmura l'épée, l'aura noire s'échappant de plus en plus d'autour d'elle._

« Hum ? Même si tu es une créature ténébreuse plus que puissante, sache qu'on a aussi un peu de ces « jouets » avec nous. On prend nos précautions et bon … On sait parfaitement ce qui marche ou ne marche pas contre toi. De toute façon, là où on va s'amuser à décortiquer ton petit humain, tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose à part le regarder. »

« … … … Vous commencez réellement à m'insupporter. Je vous ai mis en garde. »

« HAHAHA ! Et alors ? Tu nous mets en garde ? Et tu penses être assez fort pour nous arrêter ? Quelle blague … Nous verrons cela au fil du temps. Toi-même, tu t'épuiseras contrairement à nous. Tu es seul … contre nous. »

« Même seul … Je pourrais vous tourmenter bien plus que vous ne le croyez. Et ce n'est pas en étant à moitié possédé par des pokémons ténébreux ou spectres de bas étage que vous en serez protégé. Vous êtes prévenus. »

_Bien entendu, bien entendu. Néanmoins, maintenant, l'épée était au courant. Les personnes s'éloignèrent sans plus discuter avec l'arme tandis que celle-ci faisait disparaître son aura noire. C'était problématique … bien plus problématique qu'elle ne le pensait._

Ces personnes semblaient prêtes à tout pour faire de la vie de Kéran un malheur. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se plie à leurs volontés sinon … Elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à le protéger convenablement. Ce corps allait peut-être être brisé de nombreuses fois sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela.

« Je vais devoir réellement faire des efforts. Quitte à m'épuiser moi aussi. Une action forte et puissante, celle d'un seul mouvement … Pour que tout cela soit ancré dans leurs esprits. Il va falloir me pardonner, Kéran mais les prochains jours risquent d'être très douloureux pour toi. Tu me haïras … »

« Dormir … Encore … Swar … Dormir. Faut arrêter. » _marmonna l'adolescent dans son sommeil tandis que l'épée répondait :_

« C'est bien l'un des rares moyens trouvés pour que tu te calme et soit apaisé. »

_L'adolescent se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme pris d'un grand froid alors que l'épée restait à ses côtés, immobile. Tout cela n'était que le début de ses mésaventures._


	81. Chapitre 81 : Aller bien, aller mal

**Chapitre 81 : Aller bien, aller mal**

« Lili ? Lala ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

« Oui madame Sarène, nous vous entendons toutes les deux. » _annoncèrent les deux petites créatures alors qu'elles s'adressaient toutes en dans le langage des pokémons pour passer inaperçues aux yeux des humains._

« Alors … Je vous répète ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons tous nous réunir et éviter de nous faire remarquer par les hommes. Là-bas, nous allons chercher des informations sur Kéran. A partir de là, nous essayerons alors de nous rendre là où il se trouve. »

« Madame Sarène, comment est-ce que nous allons nous rendre là où monsieur Kéran se trouve ? Il est si gentil, il est peut-être en danger non ? » _demanda Lili d'une voix un peu inquiète tandis que Sarène hochait la tête négativement._

« C'est très simple : nous avons des pouvoirs psychiques grâce à vous. C'est pourquoi il ne faudra pas avoir peur de se téléporter et de marcher longuement. De même, si nous pouvons lire dans les mémoires des différentes personnes, nous trouverons plus facilement des informations à ce sujet. » _répondit la Stalgamin._

« Madame Sarène, comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça ? Vous êtes drôlement douée ! »

« Hahaha … Malheureusement, les enfants, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Vous êtes encore beaucoup trop jeunes pour cela. Peut-être qu'un jour, lorsque vous évoluerez, je vous le signalerai alors. » _murmura avec douceur la Stalgamin._

« Mais, mais mais … S'il vous plaît. » _bredouilla la Scrutella, regardant la Stalgamin avec un peu d'appréhension._

« Malheureusement, non. Mais sachez que Kéran ne doit pas être au courant que je puisse parler de la sorte aussitôt. Non … Kéran ne doit jamais apprendre cela. Sauf si bien entendu, c'est moi qui le lui révèle. Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance toutes les deux ? » _demanda avec calme la petite créature conique._

« Je ne sais pas … Je ne voudrai pas mentir à monsieur Kéran. Il est vraiment très gentil. »

« Et puis … Il faudrait déjà que l'on retrouve monsieur Kéran. Snif … » _bafouilla la petite Tarsal, sanglotant un peu pour bien montrer qu'elle était triste de ne plus retrouver l'adolescent. Contrairement aux apparences, elle semblait plus qu'attachée aux personnes qui étaient proches d'elle, que ça soit sa sœur ou tout simplement son dresseur ou la Stalgamin. Celle-ci posa ses petites pattes sur la Tarsal, murmurant :_

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ne t'en fait donc pas. Je suis sûre que Kran va très bien se débrouiller même s'il est seul. Il voulait juste éviter que nous soyons en danger car il a commis une bêtise mais ce n'est pas grave. D'ailleurs, nous devrions essayer aussi de trouver cette adolescente nommée Katérina. Je pense qu'elle pourrait nous aider grandement à le retrouver même si … cela est bizarre qu'elle ne soit plus avec lui. »

« Peut-être qu'ils se sont disputés ? Est-ce que nous nous sommes disputés avec monsieur Kéran ? Et alors, il voulait peut-être plus de nous ? » _demanda Lala., plus qu'inquiète elle aussi par la suite des évènements._

Pour des pokémons psychiques, les deux petites créatures étaient vraiment désemparées, n'est-ce pas ? La Stalgamin vint néanmoins sourire, amusée et attendrie avant de dire :

« Je suis sûre que Kéran pensait beaucoup plus à nous que vous ne le croyez. Sinon, pourquoi nous aurait-il envoyées ici ? Tout simplement pour que nous soyons en sécurité. Kéran n'est pas un adolescent qui ne pense pas à ses pokémons, loin de là. Maintenant, veuillez me suivre et si vous sentez que nous sommes en danger, n'hésitez pas à nous téléporter. »

« D'accord, madame Sarène. Nous vous suivons. »

« Alors donnez-moi vos pattes, les enfants. Nous nous dirigeons en ville maintenant. Et faites attention à ne pas perdre les trois noigrumes. »

_Les deux petites créatures psychiques tendirent leurs mains, Sarène venant les récupérer en leur faisant un grand sourire. Les trois pokémons pénétrèrent en ville, quelques têtes se tournant vers elles avant de les ignorer. Si elles avaient des noigrumes, c'est bien qu'elles appartenaient déjà à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Sarène murmura aux deux pokémons psychiques de commencer à étudier les pensées des différentes personnes mais surtout de celles qui paraissaient louches et suspicieuses. C'était beaucoup de travail mais cela était parfaitement normal. Pendant des minutes, alors qu'elles vagabondaient les ruelles comme les trois petites demoiselles qu'elles étaient, les deux pokémons psychiques utilisaient leurs pouvoirs psychiques pour lire les pensées des personnes autour d'elles.  
_

« Y a certains monsieur qui parlent d'aller une personne qui n'est pas leurs femmes. Puis y a aussi des dames qui parlent d'aller s'habiller moins car elles veulent être plus belles. Et y a aussi des personnes qui veulent se rendre dans des endroits bizarres. »

« Des endroits bizarres, Lili ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu peux répéter exactement ce que ces personnes disaient ? Enfin, pensaient ? » _questionna la Stalgamin alors que les trois créatures se trouvaient dans une ruelle isolée._

« Ben … C'était une personne plutôt très bien habillée et qui avait beaucoup d'argent. Elle pensait qu'elle voulait aller le dépenser dans un endroit bizarre et très loin de la ville. »

« Est-ce que tu sais autre chose ? Comme le nom de cet endroit ? Tu sais où travaillait cette personne ? » _questionna une nouvelle fois la Stalgamin, semblant peu réticente à secouer la Tarsal qui avait eu la bonne idée d'écouter la personne qu'il fallait.  
_

« Ben ben ben … Je ne sais pas comment dire … Mais il faisait partie d'un Marché ou quelque chose du genre ! Je ne sais pas madame Sarène ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! » _s'écria la Tarsal avant de sangloter._

« Non non … Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Le Marché de la Mort … Il fallait bien s'en douter avec l'endroit où Kéran a atterrit. Bon, même si il n'y a que peu de chances, nous allons devoir nous rendre dans l'un de ces endroits mais il va falloir que nous soyons très discrètes les filles. D'ailleurs, il faudrait même que nous fassions quelques tests avant. »

_Quelques tests ? Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord quitter la ville. Emmenant les deux créatures psychiques avec elle, elle demanda à ce que Lili et Lala tentent de créer des reflets d'elles-mêmes mais aussi de créer des illusions._

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé la Stalgamin, les deux pokémons y arrivèrent sans aucune difficulté, signe qu'elles étaient bien plus puissantes que la normal. Les trois pokémons attendirent que les minutes passent jusqu'à retrouver l'homme dont parlait la Tarsal. Suivant celui-ci en se téléportant d'arbre en arbre, de pierre en pierre voir même en lévitant au-dessus du sol, elles arrivèrent jusqu'à un bâtiment de petite taille.

« Et bien qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _demanda l'homme en remarquant les nombreux gardes devant l'entrée.  
_

« Une simple mesure de sécurité. Y a quelques temps, un fou a fait un véritable massacre dans l'une de nos « réserves » donc on préfère sécuriser le tout. Mais comme vous êtes quelqu'un que l'on connait depuis déjà pas mal de temps, vous pouvez passer. » _signala l'un des gardes, laissant l'accès à l'homme qui semblait quand même plus qu'étonné._

_Un fou ? Un véritable massacre ? Les trois pokémons se regardèrent entre elles. Ça ne correspondait pas à la description de Kéran car l'adolescent n'était pas comme ça mais en même temps, bizarrement, les trois pokémons sentirent que c'était bien de lui dont on parlait._

« Monsieur Kéran a fait vraiment tout ça, madame Sarène ? » _demanda Lili._

« Je ne sais pas … mais vue le caractère de Kéran, ce n'est pas impossible. Néanmoins, sachez qu'il a fait surement cela pour une bonne raison … et connaissant le Marché de la Mort, je peux vous promettre que Kéran a fait cela car il sentait que c'était nécessaire. »

« Vous savez tellement de choses, madame Sarène. » _répondit Lala avec émerveillement._

« Disons plutôt qu'avant de vivre, j'ai vécu … » _chuchota avec tendresse la créature conique aux yeux bleus, amusée par les paroles de Lala._

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que vous dites … mais maintenant, comment est-ce que l'on fait pour rentrer, madame Sarène ? »

« Hum … Bonne question. On regarder autour du bâtiment, il y a peut-être d'autres entrées, les filles. Suivez-moi et surtout, soyez discrètes. Si vous faites un petit peu de bruit, n'hésitez pas à vous téléporter quelques mètres plus loin … bien entendu en m'emmenant avec vous hein ? Car je ne peux pas faire pareil. »

« Hihihi ! Bien entendu, madame Sarène, nous ne sommes pas bêtes. » _répondit la Scrutella en rigolant faiblement après les paroles de la Stalgamin. »_

« Alors si tel est le cas … Continuons notre exploration pour retrouver Kéran ! » _annonça la Stalgamin avec joie, rapidement rejointe par les deux pokémons psychiques._

« On va trouver monsieur Kéran et il nous prendra dans ses bras ! » _termina de dire la Tarsal, bien plus heureuse maintenant. Il suffisait de peu pour contenter une pokémon._

_Dans un autre endroit, c'était beaucoup moins joyeux. L'adolescent était torse nu, enchaîné aux pieds et aux bras alors que l'épée se trouvait à ses côtés. Sur son torse, de nombreuses entailles étaient présentes, laissant paraître un peu de pu alors que d'autres semblaient crasseuses et prêtes à s'ensanglanter une nouvelle fois._

« Même après une semaine, tu ne veux toujours pas comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

_C'était un homme qui s'adressait à lui, entouré par d'autres. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs posa son regard bleu, remarquant les auras noires qui les entouraient. Ils étaient possédés … ou leurs équipements étaient possédés._

« Et je peux toujours le répéter si c'est vous qui ne voyez pas de quoi je veux parler. Je continuerai à m'enfuir, que ça vous plaise ou non. »

« Et tu penses quoi ? Que tu vas obtenir ta liberté plus haut ? Tu es emprisonné, les arènes sont de véritables forteresses et tu ne pourras pas t'échapper tout seul ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que ton arme est étrangement calme depuis quelques temps ? C'est car elle a compris que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de t'enfuir. »

« Mon arme … Swar, c'est vrai qu'elle est calme mais elle a toujours une bonne raison d'agir de la sorte. A force, je commence à mieux la connaître que vous je crois. »

_Il leur fit un petit sourire vaniteux pour bien leur montrer qu'il ne les craignait pas. Il avait décidé de s'enfuir de nombreuses, très souvent même. Un peu trop souvent … Quand il avait fini de combattre, quand il voyait un rocher trop près des gradins. Peu à peu, une réputation s'était forgée autour de lui._

_Une réputation dont il se serait bien passé puisqu'elle consistait tout simplement en des titres qui vantaient ses nombreuses tentatives. En fait, il avait l'impression de se donner en spectacle pour eux mais ça ne changeait rien. Il les détestait, il détestait toutes ces personnes, tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui n'avaient aucune honte à regarder de telles scènes chaque jour, chaque heure. Et en même temps …_

En même temps, il avait aussi dû combattre d'autres personnes. Des personnes, qui, au départ, semblaient aussi perdues que lui mais qui dans le fond ne pensaient qu'à gagner. Certaines personnes adoraient ces combats et n'hésitaient pas à être ici de leur plein gré. C'était tout simplement aberrant … mais c'était la réalité de ce monde.

« Et alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ? On dirait que tu ne sais plus quoi dire maintenant que tu es seul. Ne t'en fait pas, on va bien s'occuper de toi. Sortez-moi donc l'un de ces fameux fouets des Florizarre, normalement, l'un d'entre eux est tellement tâché de sang que l'on sait qu'il a été utilisé contre ce gamin. »

_L'un des hommes auréolés de noir s'éloigna, revenant quelques instants avec un fouet épais de couleur verte. Sur tout son long, de nombreuses épines comme celles des roses étaient présentes, prêtes à faire leur travail._

« Tu t'y es habitué n'est-ce pas ? Il paraîtrait que tu ne cries même plus de douleur. Mais c'est tellement appréciable de voir ton corps être mutilé peu à peu sur la majeure partie. Hahaha ! Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle dans ce que je dis ? C'est de te voir t'affaiblir de jour en jour … Les gens ne sont pas stupides, ils remarquent que tu t'acharnes à survivre alors que tu es de plus en plus faible. »

_Il ne répondit pas, l'ignorant superbement alors que tout de suite, le fouet claquant contre sa peau, venant rouvrir une plaie qui avait été présente depuis déjà quelques temps. Puis un second claquement, puis un troisième, et un quatrième._

Les claquements continuèrent pendant plusieurs minutes alors que les hommes restaient là, à observer celui qui faisait subir ce traitement à Kéran. L'adolescent serrait tout simplement les dents, l'épée restant inerte, ne semblant plus réagir.

Puis les chaînes furent retirées, l'adolescent s'écroulant au sol alors que d'autres claquements se firent sentir sur son dos qui n'avait pas subi autant de coups que le torse. Les hommes partirent les uns après les autres, laissant seul l'adolescent qui restait couché au sol, comme mort. Pourtant, il respirait bien, même un peu trop fort.  


« Kéran … Est-ce que tu as appris ? »

« Que ce monde est … pourri jusqu'à la moelle ? » _souffla l'adolescent à Swar. _« Je crois que mon corps a très bien cerné cela. »

« … … … Il faut arrêter d'être gentil, Kéran. Tu pourrais l'être … mais pas avec tout le monde. Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse, juste de la stupidité. Ce n'est pas de la candeur, simplement de l'imbécilité. Les hommes comme les pokémons ne sont pas forcément mauvais par nature mais ils ne sont pas forcément bons non plus. Beaucoup n'hésitent pas à faire des choses horribles et absurdes pour des raisons seulement compréhensibles par eux. »

« … … … Peut-être, Swar. Peut-être, Swar. Je suis désolé mais je suis un peu fatigué, par contre, Swar. J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. »

« Dors donc … Je vais te plonger dans le sommeil … mais avant, essaie de prendre une position plus convenable. Ramène-toi sur la planche, tu ne peux pas dormir sur le sol avec ces nouvelles plaies. »

_Le ton employé avait été neutre, du moins, aux oreilles de n'importe qui mais pas celles de l'adolescent. Il fit un petit sourire, se redressant faiblement avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur une planche de bois soutenue par des chaînes. C'était là l'unique lit qu'il possédait depuis une semaine. Il respira bruyamment, chuchotant :_

« Voilà Swar … Tu peux m'endormir si tu veux … »

« Dors Kéran, dors. » _répondit l'épée avant que l'adolescent ne s'assoupisse, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Seule sa respiration se fit entendre dans le cachot._

… … … _Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas réagi. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait laissé passer cela. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il voyait l'adolescent se faire consumer à petit feu. Cela faisait une semaine … que l'adolescent n'avait pas posé de questions. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il lui faisait confiance, qu'il ne lui demandait pas pourquoi il ne réagissait pas. Maintenant … Maintenant … Elle était à ses limites._


	82. Chapitre 82 : UPpAA

**Chapitre 82 : Une protectrice pour l'âge adulte**

« Swar … Combien de temps est-ce que ça fait ? »

_L'adolescent avait du mal à rester debout, ses habits étant déchirés en de nombreuses parties tandis qu'il serrait ses épées dans ses mains. L'épée lui répondit :_

« Nous devons surement nous rapprocher des trois semaines voir des un mois, Kéran. »

« Un mois ? Ça fait un mois que je suis ici et je ne suis pas encore mort ? Hahaha … Je suis peut-être fait pour ça, oui, peut-être … Je ne sais pas … »

_Il ne savait pas du tout s'il l'était réellement ou non. Il savait juste qu'il devait encore se rendre en arène malgré la fatigue permanente qui l'envahissait. Il y avait surement quelque chose dans la nourriture ou alors, c'était peut-être les séances de torture ? Il ne savait pas … Il savait juste que ses doigts avaient beaucoup de mal à bouger tandis qu'il s'avançait vers les grilles qui l'emmenaient au centre de l'arène._

Encore des combats, toujours des combats, que des combats. Il ne devait pas changer quelque chose à cela, il devait juste laisser le temps … passer. Juste laisser le temps passer … Oui … Il avait vraiment sommeil. Il baissa la tête, s'assoupissant à moitié alors que le commentateur hurlait à se couper la voix qu'aujourd'hui, il allait affronter trois pokémons extrêmement puissants. Tiens … comme les autres ?

_Ça ne faisait pas déjà depuis quelques temps qu'il en était ainsi ? Peut –être … Il ne savait pas … Il ne savait plus … Il voulait juste dormir et se reposer. En même temps, il n'en avait jamais le temps, jamais la possibilité, tout simplement. Hum ?_

« Kéran … Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel, tu le sais ? »

_Aucune réponse de la part de l'adolescent qui redressa ses yeux bleus. Son regard était éteint et vide tandis qu'il voyait la grille en face de lui qui se relevait. Voilà donc les trois pokémons qu'il allait affronter ?_

_Un singe au crâne qui crachait des flammes, un immense rocher sur patte et une grenouille bleue humanoïde. Un Simiabraz, un Grolem et un Coatox. Rien que ça ? Hahaha … Vraiment … Vraiment … Sans même attendre, il s'élança vers les trois pokémons tandis que Swar murmurait pour être sûr que Kéran avait bien entendu :_

« Kéran … Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Swar … Ils ne sont pas affaiblis, ils ont été élevés correctement. Je crois que ça va être plus dur que les autres. Tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plaît ? »

« Kéran, tu n'es pas en état de te battre, tu le sais ? » _reprit l'épée._

« Tu veux bien m'aider ? Je veux juste aller dormir sur la planche et ensuite … dormir encore un peu. Je ne crois pas que je reverrai Katérina ou mes pokémons, hahaha. Katérina … Et je ne reverrai pas Sélia de toute façon. Je … » _stoppa l'adolescent, s'immobilisant alors qu'il penchait la tête en avant. Il venait de s'assoupir subitement sans même s'en rendre compte._

_Ce fut lorsque l'épée lui traça une entaille sur le haut du bras qu'il se réveilla aussitôt, roulant sur le côté pour éviter les flammes du Simibraz qui poussa des cris avant de taper sur son torse. L'adolescent chercha à foncer vers le Simiabraz mais des crachats violets arrivèrent vers lui, le forçant à rouler une nouvelle fois sur les côtés._

De l'acide ? Les rares roches présentes commencèrent à fondre sous l'effet de l'acide tandis qu'une pluie de pieux de terre tombait vers l'adolescent et le sol. Le Grolem agissait en même temps que les deux autres pokémons et l'adolescent se mit derrière un rocher encore en état.

« Swar … Il s'est passé quoi ? J'ai l'impression de m'être endormi pendant quelques secondes et ensuite, je … »

« C'est le cas, Kéran. Terminons-en rapidement pour ce combat et ensuite … »

« SIMIAAAAAAAA ! » _cria une voix au-dessus d'eux, le singe à la crinière de feu venant de sauter dans les airs, son poing droit s'enflammant._

_L'adolescent fit un bond sur le côté, la roche se fendant au même moment qu'un crachat violet vint toucher une partie de son épaule. Sans même crier de douleur, il regarda la peau qui était en train de se consumer, laissant paraître la chair à vif. C'était horrible, terriblement horrible mais les hurlements de joie de la part des spectateurs étaient encore plus horribles que tout le reste._

« Kéran , élimine-les le plus rapidement possible. Tu ne te poses quand même plus de … »

« Question d'éthique ? Non. C'est juste que je n'aie plus vraiment la force, hahaha. Je suis désolé, Swar mais j'ai à peine la force de rester debout. »

« … … …D'accord. »_ répondit tout simplement l'épée sans dire d'autres mots. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs eut un petit rire, fonçant vers le Coatox. Il semblait le plus facile des trois à vue de nez … Enfin, d'après, ce qu'il remarquait._

_Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Alors qu'il tentait de parer avec ses deux armes, le poing du Coatox s'entoura d'une aura violette, venant à peine caresser la hanche droite de Kéran. Celui-ci remarqua aussitôt que le poison allait l'affecter. Sans hésitation, il se trancha une faible partie de la hanche, un morceau de chair tombant au sol._

Il avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur. Même s'il ne criait plus, son corps ne pouvait plus supporter tout ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant, il ne demandait même plus de l'aide de la part de l'épée. Du moins, il ne faisait que lui poser la question avant de se débrouiller tout seul.

« Kéran … C'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui. » _souffla nonchalamment l'épée._

« C'est peut-être le jour où je vais mourir … donc oui, c'est spécial. »

_Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'adolescent d'être aussi peu optimiste mais la situation s'y prêtait fortement alors bon … Il ne se faisait plus de chimères, il ne croyait même plus en lui. Ses yeux se refermèrent aux trois quarts alors qu'il combattait sans espérer._

_Pourtant, une demi-heure plus tard, une épaule posée contre un mur, l'adolescent ressortait dans un triste état de l'arène. Il avait réussi à vaincre ces trois créatures, commençant par le Simiabraz pour en finir avec le Grolem, le plus résistant des trois._

Pourtant, il ne se dirigeait même pas vers son cachot. Non, il essayait encore de s'enfuir mais il fut facilement arrêté par deux hommes qui éclatèrent de rire en voyant sa pathétique tentative. Tout simplement jeté dans son cachot, l'adolescent trouva à peine la force de se rendre sur la planche de bois, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait sauter un repas.

« Swar, je crois que là, tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de m'endormir, ça va venir tout seul. »

« Kéran, il faut que nous parlons tous les deux. De choses vraiment très importantes. »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre quelques heures, Swar ? S'il te plaît et ... »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, trop épuisé pour la continuer. Avachi sur le morceau de bois, il laissa tomber Swar au sol. Aujourd'hui était pourtant un jour spécial, un jour que l'adolescent avait oublié mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Pourtant, il aurait mérité autre chose … comme quoi … Le destin était bien cruel.  
_

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent puis trois heures. Finalement, des voix se firent entendre près du cachot, une quinzaine d'hommes se retrouvant autour de l'endroit où dormait l'adolescent. Le cachot fut ouvert, deux personnes venant soulever Kéran._

« Dommage, il a fait son temps mais ce n'était qu'un gamin … Débarrassez-vous en. »

« … Vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez de dire ? » _demanda Swar en réponse à l'un des hommes qui avait pris la parole._

« Oh … Et faites aussi quelque chose pour cette épée. Il paraitrait que si on brise l'objet dans lequel le pokémon est ancré, la créature a de grandes chances de mourir ou d'être fortement affaiblie. Bref, détruisez-la. »

« Je repose cette question : vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez de dire ? »

« Et faites-le rapidement, elle me tape sur les nerfs depuis un bon mois. Elle veut se montrer impressionnante mais au final, elle ne fait rien du tout. Les pokémons spectres et ténébreux ont la fâcheuse habitude de s'épuiser un peu trop et de se ressourcer rapidement. Mais dans son cas à cette arme, on dirait bien qu'elle ne s'est pas nourrie depuis pas mal de temps. »

« … … … Soit. C'était bien ce que j'avais entendu. » _murmura l'épée._

« Stoppez-la avant qu'elle ne fasse une conne … »

_Mais rien du tout. Aucune aura noire, aucune aura malveillante de la part de l'arme. L'un des hommes s'approcha avec réticence de l'épée, la soulevant avant de faire quelques mouvements avec. Rien du tout … Rien de rien. L'épée était aussi inerte que ne le serait une autre arme. L'adolescent, quant à lui était toujours au-dessus de la planche de bois, soulevé par les deux hommes._

« Vous m'avez tapé sur les nerfs. C'est le genre de choses que l'on ne regrette qu'une fois dans sa vie. Pourquoi qu'une fois ? Car souvent, c'est le dernier évènement qui se produit avant de mourir de mes mains. »

_Les deux hommes posèrent le corps de Kéran sur la planche, tous commençant à sortir leurs noigrumes et leurs armes. La voix qui s'était adressé à eux semblait venir des murs mais avait une intonation lente et féminine._

« Le sommeil serait trop doux pour vous … Après tout ce que vous avez fait à Kéran … »

_Après tout ce qu'il avait fait à Kéran ? La voix féminine n'avait pas terminé sa phrase tandis que des bruits métalliques se faisaient entendre. Des solerets qui venaient marteler le sol sur le même rythme lent et lourd. _

« C'est qui ça ? Vous la connaissez ? » _demanda l'un des hommes, tremblant un peu._

« C'est la première fois que je la vois. On … On fait quoi ? »

_Nul n'osait agir alors qu'une femme en épaisse armure noire avançait peu à peu vers eux. D'environ un mètre quatre-vingts dix de hauteur, elle avait de longs cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus grands ouverts alors que le col métallique était de couleur rouge. La seule partie visible de chair était celle du haut de ses cuisses tandis que l'intégralité de son corps était recouverte par l'armure. Dans sa main droite ? Elle fit apparaître une flamme blanche._

« Ne comptez même pas sur la possibilité de vous enfuir. J'ai attendu tout un mois pour canaliser mon énergie. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous le faire payer. »

« Que … TUEZ-LA ! TUEZ-LA MAINTENANT ! » _hurla l'un des hommes._

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Kéran continuera à participer à vos petits jeux stupides où chacun doit tuer l'autre mais il ne sera plus affaibli. Vous allez lui servir de garde-manger. »

_De garde-manger ? Hors de question ! Les hommes commencèrent à lancer leurs noigrumes pour faire apparaître leurs pokémons mais la femme aux cheveux blancs fit un simple geste de la main. Les pokémons s'écroulèrent au sol, plongés dans un profond sommeil._

« Bande de lâches … Ayez donc le courage de venir m'affronter en face au lieu d'utiliser des pokémons pour tenter de vous défendre. Vous remarquerez que je ne suis pas armée. Vous devriez plutôt en profiter. »

_L'un des hommes n'hésita pas plus longtemps, fonçant vers elle, une lourde hache dans les mains. Lorsqu'il la souleva, une épée vint lui traverser le torse par le dos, atterrissant dans la main de la femme en armure noire. L'épée qu'elle tenait était celle possédée par Swar._

« Maintenant, j'en aie une. Venez donc. »

_D'un geste dédaigneux, elle fit un mouvement de l'épée sur le côté, le sang encore frais de l'homme venant tapisser le sol et le mur à côté d'elle. Les hommes se regardèrent avant de s'élancer tous en même temps sur elle._

_Pourtant, dès qu'ils vinrent à sa hauteur, le corps de la femme se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée noire, venant traverser les hommes avant de réapparaître dans le dos. _

« Il menait une vie bien tranquille … Peut-être n'aurait-je dû jamais prendre la parole ? »

_Les hommes se tournèrent vers elle mais il était déjà trop tard. Les corps furent tranchés en plusieurs parties avant de s'écrouler au sol, le sang ne semblant même pas toucher l'armure noire de la femme aux cheveux blancs.  
_

_Avec lenteur, elle tendit sa paume droite vers le plafond, une fumée blanche sortant des cadavres tout autour d'elle avant de former une sphère au-dessus de la main droite de la femme. Celle-ci se dirigea vers Kéran, le visage imperturbable depuis son apparition lissant finalement paraître un fin sourire._

« Je ne peux pas faire mieux que de t'offrir la vie de ces hommes et pokémons, Kéran. Cela te permettra alors de retrouver une meilleure santé. »

_Elle plaça la sphère sur le ventre de Kéran, celle-ci pénétrant peu à peu dans son être avant de faire disparaître les nombreuses blessures accumulées depuis ce dernier mois. Pourtant, quelques petites cicatrices restaient présentes sur le torse de l'adolescent, trop ancrées en lui pour se dissiper à jamais._

« Malheureusement, c'est l'unique chose que je puisse faire pour toi, Kéran. Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour le reste … Tu n'étais peut-être déjà pas prêt … depuis le début. Je t'ai tout retiré … »

_La main gantée mais aux doigts libres vint caresser les cheveux de l'adolescent pendant quelques instants. Finalement, la femme aux yeux bleus posa ses lèvres sur le front de Kéran puis ses joues avant de chuchoter tendrement :_

« Bon anniversaire, Kéran. Te voilà un adulte dorénavant. »

_Sous le contact, l'adolescent commença à marmonner et à bouger un peu dans son sommeil, comme s'il venait d'entendre les paroles de la femme en face de lui. Ouvrant faiblement ses yeux bleus, Kéran remarqua le visage en face de lui avant de souffler :_

« Qui … Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Celle qui te protège, Kéran … Celle qui te protège. » _murmura la femme avec douceur._

_Celle qui le … protégeait ? Il tenta de garder ses yeux ouverts mais la femme posa une main devant ses yeux, le plongeant dans un profond sommeil avant de disparaître définitivement dans un nuage de fumée noire._

« Mais qu'est-ce que … »

_Quelques minutes plus tard, les membres du Marché de la Mort purent voir le carnage qui s'était produit près du cachot. Pourtant, au beau milieu de tout ça, l'adolescent dormait paisiblement sur sa planche, l'épée contenant Swar dans ses main comme si de rien n'était._


	83. Chapitre 83 : L'amour est proche

**Chapitre 83 : L'amour est proche**

« Dites, vous en avez entendu parler ? Y a un trio de pokémons qui n'arrête pas de se balader de ville en ville. Paraitrait que ce sont des pokémons sauvages malgré qu'elles tiennent des noigrumes dans leurs pattes. Y a deux pokémons psychiques et une pokémon de glace. »

« Ouais … Une Tarsal, une Scrutella et une Stalgamin. Par contre, paraitrait aussi que les deux pokémons psychiques sont plus que bizarres. »

« Ouais … Des couleurs différentes de celles habituelles. Elles doivent valoir un paquet d'argent. » _dit une personne, discutant avec des autres des récents évènements.  
_

_Les trois pokémons étaient dans une ruelle, un peu inquiètes de la tournure des évènements. Il fallait dire qu'elles n'avaient pas cherché à se faire remarquer mais qu'à force, avec le temps qui passait et l'impossibilité de retrouver Kéran, tout cela n'emmenait rien de bon. Les deux pokémons psychiques étaient même plus qu'effrayées mais ne le montrait pas._

« Madame Sarène … Qu'est-ce nous faisons ? Ça fait beaucoup de temps que nous n'avons pas retrouvé monsieur Kéran et je suis vraiment triste. » _bredouilla la Tarsal._

« Nous devons continuer … mais bien plus discrètement. Je pensais que Kéran avait été envoyé dans l'une des arènes mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. De même, il semblerait que la sécurité a été renforcée de tous les côtés, nous ne pouvons plus rentrer dans ces bâtiments sans que nous nous fassions remarquer. »

« Madame Sarène, est-ce que nous devrions plutôt chercher la jeune dame qui n'arrêtait pas d'accompagner monsieur Kéran ? Comme elle est bizarre, elle ne sera pas étonnée si vous parlez et peut-être qu'elle pourra nous aider à le retrouver, non ? » _demanda la Scrutella._

« Hum … Qu'ai-je dit à ce sujet ? Nous ne la trouverons pas, généralement c'est elle qui trouve Kéran d'après ce que j'ai cru remarquer. C'est pourquoi il est inutile de partir à sa rechercher car elle semble se cacher de Kéran. Je ne comprends pas … Je suis même assez perplexe par rapport à la situation. » _murmura la Stalgamin._

« Mais qu'est-ce que nous faisons alors ? Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? »

_Difficile à dire. La Stalgamin resta muette pendant plusieurs secondes, semblant en proie à une profonde réflexion tandis que les deux petites créatures le regardaient, attendant qu'elle réagisse et dise ce qu'il fallait faire._

« Quittons cette ville avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop traîner. Désolée les enfants mais pour ce soir, nous allons devoir dormir dehors, dans la forêt. Néanmoins, nous trouverons bien des feuilles assez grandes pour nous recouvrir. »

« D'accord madame Sarène, nous vous suivons. » _répondirent les deux pokémons en chœur alors que les trois petites créatures se téléportaient pour se diriger hors de la ville._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les trois dehors, marchant sur les chemins de terre. Elles quittèrent ces derniers, se dirigeant vers la forêt la plus proche avant de trouver un arbre assez grand et spacieux sous lequel elles allaient dormir._

_Pour l'heure, elles n'avaient pas encore eu de problèmes par rapport à des pokémons sauvages mais ça ne saurait tarder. Alors que les deux pokémons psychiques dormaient déjà, la Stalgamin restait là, à veiller sur elles avec tendresse._

« Ah … Kéran, Kéran, Kéran … Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu dont mis ? Je me demande quand même ce que tu as fait pour en arriver là hum ? »

_La Stalgamin se parlait toute seule alors que les deux pokémons dormaient paisiblement. Il valait mieux chercher le sommeil aussi de son côté. Demain serait une autre journée où elle était certaine qu'aucun indice sur la localisation de Kéran ne se ferait voir ou entendre._

Pourtant, elle avait l'intime conviction que Kéran était relié au Marché de la Mort et si tel était le cas, cela voulait dire qu'il avait de graves ennuis. Pourtant, d'après les dernières informations, rien ne leur permettait de trouver où Kéran était. Il fallait plus d'indices, beaucoup plus d'indices mais il n'y avait rien … Rien de rien même. La Stalgamin poussa un profond soupir, venant se loger entre les deux petites pokémons psychiques.

_Le lendemain, les trois pokémons se réveillèrent en sursaut alors que deux hommes se trouvaient près d'elles, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tenant déjà des noigrumes en main, l'un d'entre eux prit la parole, disant :_

« Hahaha ! Je t'avais dit qu'il suffisait d'utiliser un pokémon avec un bon odorat pour les retrouver ! Ce sont bien elles ! T'as remarqué la couleur de la Tarsal et de la Scrutella ? Spécial non ? Je suis sûr que ça va falloir un joli paquet d'argent. »

« Vous devriez éviter de les agresser, c'est un conseil. Je ne suis pas une Stalgamin normale au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué. »

_Elle jouait sur la tentative de leur faire peur mais elle n'était pas sûre que cela marche. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir spectral ce qui était dommageable. Les deux pokémons psychiques se mirent derrière elles alors que l'un des hommes dit :_

« Et merde ! Elle parle ! C'est une future pokémon ténébreuse ou spectrale ! Ça va encore plus valoir d'argent ! On capture les trois et on les revend ensuite ! »

_Imbéciles … Ce n'était même pas qu'ils étaient sûrs d'eux, simplement … Ils ne pensaient qu'à l'argent et à rien d'autre. Tsss … Autant les attaquer tout de suite pour essayer une nouvelle fois de les effrayer. Sans prévenir, la Stalgamin cracha un souffle glacé en direction des deux hommes, l'un d'entre eux jetant sa noigrume devant lui, faisant apparaître un Magmar. Le pokémon de feu cracha quelques flammes, faisant s'évaporer l'attaque de glace de la part de la Stalgamin._

« En plus, elle a l'air plutôt puissante. On va être riches, George, on va être très riches même ! T'entends ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« Par contre, faut qu'on fasse gaffe à ne pas trop les abimer non plus. »

« Ouais, ouais, ça … Je le sais, on va juste les brûler un peu et ensuite les assommer. J'ai un autre pokémon pour ça. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Faut juste qu'on fasse gaffe à ce qu'elles ne s'enfuient pas et pour ça … »

_Pour ça, il avait la solution parfaite ! Il sortit une seconde noigrume, l'envoyant dans les airs avant que n'apparaisse un Roucoups. Avec une créature ailée, même si elles se téléportaient, il serait possible de les poursuivre facilement._

« Vous avez aucune échappatoire mes mignonnes. Maintenant, vous allez devoir … »

« ROUCOUPS ! » _cria le pokémon oiseau, s'écroulant au sol, parcouru par de l'électricité. L'homme s'arrêta, tournant son visage vers le ciel avec surprise._

_Sur une branche se trouvait une petite créature jaune et obèse, portant des gants de boxe noirs, un sourire aux lèvres. Sur son poing droit, de l'électricité était chargée alors qu'il criait en s'adressant aux trois pokémons :_

« Vous allez bien, mesdemoiselles ? Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des voix humaines dans les parages. Je m'appelle Lorno pour vous servir et je suis un Makuhita. Laissez-moi donc m'occuper de ces humains pendant que vous pouvez vous enfuir. »

_Les trois pokémons le regardèrent avec surprise voir même un peu plus du côté de Lala. La Scrutella semblait même avoir des étoiles dans les yeux tandis que la Stalgamin demandait :_

« Es-tu vraiment de notre côté ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? »

« Je me charge de protéger le maximum de pokémons de la part de … »

_Le Makuhita stoppa ses paroles, posant son regard sur la Scrutella avant de faire un petit sourire à celle-ci. Il sauta de sa branche, tendant son bras droit avant d'arriver à la hauteur du cou de l'un des hommes. Il projeta avec violence l'humain au sol, celui-ci s'évanouissant sous la puissance du coup alors que le second criait :_

« MAGMAR ! Crame-le celui-là ! ET VITE ! »

« Tu sais que pour pouvoir cracher des flammes, il faut avoir un bon souffle ? Malheureusement, ça ne sera pas ton cas. » _annonça le Makuhita, frappant de toutes ses forces dans le bide du Magmar qui pouffa._

_Etant dans l'incapacité de cracher des flammes, la créature tenta alors de le frapper avec ses griffes mais le Makuhita n'eut aucun problème à parer les attaques du Magmar, lui donnant plusieurs coups de poing dans le ventre, comme le ferait un boxeur sur un sac de frappe. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Magmar s'écroula au sol, évanoui alors que le second homme reculait, plus que surpris et étonné._

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous rappelez vos pokémons et que vous disparaissiez de là. » _dit la Stalgamin sur un ton humain, le Makuhita semblant surpris._

« VOUS VERREZ ! Nous reviendrons avec encore plus de pokémon ! Vous verrez tous les quatre ! Toi, le Makuhita, on te retient ! VOUS VERREZ ! »

_L'homme rappela les deux pokémons évanouis, soulevant son camarade avant de s'éloigner et de s'enfuir dans la forêt. Le Makuhita se tourna vers la Stalgamin et ses deux amies, continuant de regarder la créature conique. Celle-ci restait de glace, attendant qu'il prenne la parole, chose qu'il fit après quelques secondes :_

« Est-ce que vous allez bien toutes les trois ? On dirait que je suis arrivé à temps. »

« Cela ne te semble pas étrange que je sois capable de parler comme les humains ? » _demanda la Stalgamin tandis qu'il fit un geste du poing._

« Pas vraiment, vous n'êtes pas la première créature spectrale ou ténébreuse que je rencontre. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai inquiet. Enfin, c'est rare quand même que je rencontre une créature spectrale ou ténébreuse accompagnée de pokémons psychiques. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici ? Dans la forêt ? »

« Nous étions tout simplement en train de nous reposer alors que nous cherchions notre dresseur, c'est pourquoi nous parcourons les villes et maintenant, quelques personnes malintentionnées comptent bien essayer de nous capturer. Tu remarqueras que les deux petites sont assez … spéciales physiquement. »

« Oui … Oui … Je vois cela. Elles sont … vraiment spéciales. » _murmura le Makuhita, n'arrivant pas à retirer son regard de la Scrutella qui rougissait, baissant les yeux, se frottant les mains avant de balbutier :_

« Merci … Merci beaucoup monsieur Lorno. »

« Pas besoin de m'appeler monsieur. Lorno suffira amplement pour vous trois. » _répondit le Makuhita en rigolant un peu, Lili observant le comportement de sa sœur avec interrogation. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle ? La Stalgamin fit de même, regardant la Scrutella avant d'avoir un petit sourire aux lèvres._

« Et maintenant, Lorno ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, je dois l'avouer malheureusement. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous accompagner ? Je suis sûre que cela ne dérangerait pas vraiment Lala, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit la Stalgamin avec une petite pointe d'insinuation en direction de la Scrutella. Celle-ci vint rougir violemment, bredouillant :_

« Madama Sarène ! On … On ne peut pas forcer les autres personnes à venir nous suivre si elles … si elles ne le veulent pas ! »

« Lili ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » _demanda la Stalgamin, la Tarsal haussant les épaules comme pour dire qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment quelque chose à faire. Plus de compagnie était une bonne chose, après, elle n'allait pas en faire tout un foin de cette histoire._

« Alors, je pense que je peux bien vous accompagner. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème à mes yeux. Et je me sentirai mal de laisser des jolies demoiselles dans le besoin alors que je ne suis pas très loin. » _annonça le Makuhita, ayant les yeux rivés sur la Scrutella._

« AH ! Mais j'ai finalement compris ! Lala est … »

_La Tarsal fut aussitôt tue par la Stalgamin alors que la Scrutella regardait sa sœur avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire ? Pas une bêtise hein ? Surtout pas ! La Stalgamin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en direction de la Tarsal avant de lui chuchoter :_

« Laisse-les donc tous les deux, je vois que tu as remarqué ce qui se passait … Et ce Makuhita n'a pas l'air un mauvais bougre. Il nous a quand même sauvées … et il ne semble pas effrayé par moi, ce qui est une très bonne chose. »

« Comme vous voulez, madame Sarène. Mais quand même, je ne veux pas que l'on m'enlève Lala … C'est ma sœur … » _bredouilla la Tarsal._

« Personne ne t'enlèvera personne. C'est aussi simple que cela. Maintenant, il faut que nous nous remettions en route. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile d'avoir de meilleures informations sur Kéran. Il ne doit plus être très loin. »

« Vous êtes vraiment sûre ? Et puis … Est-ce que monsieur Kéran appréciera que l'on soit accompagnées par un autre pokémon ? »

_Ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle n'était pas dans le crâne de l'adolescent mais elle était néanmoins sûre d'une chose : il serait bête de séparer le Makuhita et la Scrutella alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. La Stalgamin fit un petit mouvement de la main pour demander aux deux jeunes gens de bien vouloir arrêter de se contempler._

« Madame Sarène ! On ne faisait pas ça ! On … On discutait, moi et Lorno ! »

« Je confirmes les propos de la demoiselle nommée Lala. Nous ne faisons que parler entre nous deux. Cela était peut-être impoli de ma part de vous ignorer. » _répondit le Makuhita, aussi rouge que la Scrutella après les paroles de la Stalgamin._

« Bien entendu … Bien entendu … Lorno, comme tu connais bien cet endroit, est-ce que tu peux nous emmener dans une autre ville ? »

« Bien entendu ! Il n'y a aucun problème à cela. Ça sera fait comme vous le désirez, madame Sarène. » _dit le Makuhita en tapant du poing sur son torse._

« Alors, l'affaire est réglée. Les filles, veuillez-vous préparer. Nous allons d'abord chercher à manger quelques fruits avant de nous mettre en route. »

« Oh ! Vous avez faim ? Alors, veuillez attendre un petit peu. »

« Qu'est-ce que comptes faire, Lorno ? » _demanda Lala alors que le Makuhita s'approchait d'un arbre, reculant son poing droit._

De toutes ses forces, il frappa contre l'arbre, celui-ci tremblant sur son intégralité avant de faire tomber plusieurs fruits au sol. La Scrutella poussa un cri ravi alors que la Stalgamin le félicitait. La Tarsal, quant à elle, ne faisait qu'hocher la tête positivement pour le remercier, les quatre pokémons commençant à manger. Un nouveau compagnon venait de les rejoindre.


	84. Chapire 84 : L'Ordre naturel des choses

**Chapitre 84 : L'Ordre naturel des choses**

« Hey Swar ! C'est bizarre mais je me sens en pleine forme depuis une semaine ! » _s'écria le jeune homme, un peu taché de sang mais souriant._

_Oh, il ne souriait pas car il venait de tuer les pokémons dans l'arène. Oh, il ne souriait pas car il avait les félicitations du public, loin de là. Il souriait tout simplement car il se sentait tellement mieux depuis quelques temps. Se dirigeant vers sa cellule, il remarqua bien la crainte de ses geôliers, plus personne ne tentant de le torturer depuis une semaine._

« Est-ce que tu aurais une explication ? » _demanda Kéran, plaçant l'épée en face de lui._

« Pas le moins du monde. Kéran, maintenant que tu es parfaitement réveillé, je tiens à te le signaler puisque je n'en ait pas eu l'occasion de toute la semaine. Tu as eu ton anniversaire il y a une semaine. Dorénavant, tu es un adulte. »

« Un adulte … moi ? On dirait presque une blague pas forcément très drôle si tu veux mon avis … Mais ça se pourrait bien. Mais comment est-ce que tu sais exactement que c'était mon anniversaire, non ? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé je crois. »

« Tu crois … mais c'est le cas pourtant. Tu es né il y a de cela dix-huit ans et une semaine. »

_Dix-huit ans et une semaine ? Quand même … C'était franchement bizarre que Swar sache ça. En fait, ce qui était encore plus bizarre, c'est que … Brrr ! Il vint rougir violemment, baissant la tête en étant plus que gêné. Comme cela ne passa pas inaperçu, Swar demanda :_

« Que se passe-t-il encore, Kéran ? Tu sembles … un peu rouge aux joues. »

« Rien, rien … Tu vas trouver ça particulièrement stupide et bête donc je préfère ne pas t'en parler, je suis désolé. C'est vraiment nul de penser de la sorte. »

« Dis-moi toujours. Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas quand tu tournes en rond. »

« Eh bien, je sais pas mais y a justement une semaine, je crois que j'ai fait un rêve vraiment bizarre. Il y avait une femme dans une épaisse armure noire et puis, elle m'a souhaité justement un joyeux anniversaire. Enfin, c'est bête car je ne la connaissais pas. Elle avait des cheveux blancs mais vraiment blancs comme la neige. Et elle avait des yeux bleus. En même temps, elle était vraiment belle mais imposante. Elle devait bien faire deux mètres voir un peu plus … Et je ne sais pas, elle semblait quand même drôlement gentille malgré son allure. Je ne la connais pas mais elle semblait bien me connaître. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de risible dans ce rêve, Kéran ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Que c'était peut-être juste un rêve ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai perdu mes parents et je ne sais pas … J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir ma mère ou ma grande sœur qui me souhaitait bon anniversaire. Un membre de ma famille … Mais bon, c'était bête, Swar, je ne voulais pas t'en parler. »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé et ce n'est pas stupide, Kéran. Cette femme, si tu arrives à te l'imaginer en détails, tu l'as peut-être déjà rencontrée dans le passé. »

_Ah ? Peut-être … Il devait avouer qu'il ne se posait pas la question. Et puis bon, ce n'était qu'un rêve, peut-être très réaliste mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ah … Un instant, il aurait bien pensé que c'était Swar, ce qui aurait confirmé alors que l'esprit dans l'arme était une femme mais il y avait un gros souci : Swar était un pokémon pas une femme._

Sinon, comment aurait-elle de tels pouvoirs ? Ah … Il s'installa sur sa planche de bois, fermant les yeux avant de murmurer à Swar :

« Je vais aller dormir un petit peu, Swar. J'ai grand besoin de me reposer. Si y a un repas qui arrive, est-ce que tu veux bien me réveiller s'il te plaît ? »

« Dors donc … » _répondit l'arme avant de l'aider à trouver le sommeil grâce à ses pouvoirs._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, l'aura noire autour de l'arme était présente. Kéran … Elle ne l'avait pas endormi à ce moment-là. Le problème était donc présent … Il avait réussi à l'apercevoir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement. Néanmoins, la crédulité de le jeune homme semblait être plus que grande._

« Je devrais faire plus attention la prochaine fois … s'il y en aura une. Cela épuise grandement mes forces mais … Cela valait le coup. »

_Oui, ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle utilisait un tel langage mais elle le reconnaissait amplement. Ce qui s'était produit avait été quelque chose qu'elle appréciait dans le fond. Il était tout simplement dommage que ça ne soit pas plus fréquent._

« Kéran ! Kéran ! Réveille-toi maintenant ! »

_L'épée venait de crier alors que le jeune homme se redressait sur sa planche, s'écroulant sur le côté. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? HEY ! Pourquoi elle venait de crier ? HEY ! Qu'on lui explique un peu ce qui se passait là !_

« Kéran … Des explosions viennent de se faire entendre. Mets-toi à l'abri ou sortons du cachot, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. »

« Ben comme ça, on est deux alors. » _répondit le jeune homme, plus que surpris alors qu'il tenait l'épée dans ses mains. D'un geste calme, il frappa les barres de métal, celles-ci étant tranchées comme si de rien n'était._

« … … … Des fois, je me demande si quand même, tu ne le fais pas exprès, Kéran. » _murmura l'épée tandis qu'il rigolait._

« Pourquoi ? A cause de l'ouverture du cachot de cette façon ? Je commence juste à m'habituer à tes pouvoirs, il était un peu temps, non ? »

« Humpf … Peut-être … Peut-être. » _répondit sèchement l'arme, comme un peu offusquée._

« C'est juste que depuis une semaine, je me sens vraiment en pleine forme. Et tu as vu ? Je n'avais plus aucune blessure alors bon … Je me suis dit qu'il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui veille sur moi dans le fond, là-haut dans le ciel. »

« … … … Peut-être. Au lieu, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qui se … COUCHE-TOI ! »

_Quoi ? Il s'exécuta aussitôt alors que déjà le mur a côté de lui vint exploser, des débris passant au-dessus de son corps. Deux femmes et des pokémons sortirent du trou, regardant autour d'elles avant que l'une ne dise :_

« Il n'y avait personne et me … Où sont les autres à sauver ? »

« Hey … Je crois que tu es en train de marcher sur un prisonnier qui tentait de s'échapper. »

« Oups ! Attends mon petit, je vais t'aider. » _reprit la première femme, comme amusée alors qu'il se faisait soulever. Oups ? C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait à dire ? Quelle blague !_

_Néanmoins, ses femmes étaient drôlement bizarres. Majoritairement habillées de vert, elles avaient quelques peintures sur le visage tandis qu'il ne se préoccupait pas des pokémons. Il haussa les épaules sans rien dire, regardant maintenant son épée._

« Swar, nous ferions mieux de sortir de là avant que le Marché de la Mort ne nous retrouve. »

« Il n'y a plus de Marché de la Mort. Du moins, plus ici, Kéran. » _répondit l'épée._

« Oh bon sang ! Je sais c'est qui ! C'est le gamin dont n'arrêtait pas de parler le Marché de la Mort. Celui avec une épée maudite ! Et encore pire, il paraitrait qu'il a fait un véritable massacre il y a de cela une semaine. Des dizaines de morts ! »

« Euh … Pas vraiment. J'étais juste en train de dormir à ce moment-là. » _répondit le jeune homme, un peu gêné d'être au centre de l'attention de ces deux femmes._

« Ouais, ouais … Enfin bon, toute façon, t'es libre dorénavant. Le Marché de la Mort ne risque plus de « vendre » quoi que ce soit ici. »

« Et qui dois-je remercier ? » _demanda Kéran avec un petit sourire._

« L'Ordre Végétal. Une petite section d'assaut du Dominion Naturel. Nous avons l'habitude d'attaquer ce genre d'endroits. Tant que tu ne pollues pas cette planète et que tu évites de la tuer, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de nous. »

« Je vois … Je vois … Euh … Enfin, je vois. » _répéta plusieurs fois le jeune homme._

« Qu'il est mignon quand il est intimidé. Suis-nous, nous allons te sortir de là. Depuis quand tu n'as plus pris un bon bol d'air frais, hein ? »

« Depuis pas mal de temps … Plus d'un mois environ. Mais je suis sûr que d'autres personnes sont là depuis bien plus de temps que moi. Vous devriez plutôt aller les voir, je dirai. »

« Oh ? Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de nous ? » _dirent les deux femmes avant de lui prendre chacun un bras avant de le soulever. HEY ! HEY ! C'était quoi ça ? Elles étaient plus que fortes ou quoi ? De vraies Colossinges ! Il commença à battre des pieds dans le vide, cherchant à s'enfuir alors que les deux femmes rigolaient ensemble._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut déposé avec douceur dehors. Douceur ? Ca contrastait avec l'état dans lequel se trouvait le bâtiment dont il venait de sortir. Des ruines … ou presque. Il ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose maintenant. Il demanda :_

« Euh … Et vous avez fait réellement ça ? Vous êtes plutôt violentes non dans le genre ? »

« Disons que pour des personnes de ce genre, nous ne mettons pas les gants que portent la noblesse. Ils ne valent rien du tout … Ils méritaient de toute façon de disparaître. Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait maintenant de pouvoir respirer un peu d'air frais ? »

« J'ai l'impression que vous vous répétez … mais ça fait plutôt du bien, il faut l'avouer. » _répondit Kéran avec un petit sourire, prenant une profonde respiration._

_Ah … Et maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il était sorti ? C'était très simple, il ne comptait pas y retourner. Mais si par malheur, il mettait la main sur quelques personnes du Marché de la Mort pendant sa longue route, il n'allait pas hésité un instant à les éliminer._

« Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Retrouver mes trois pokémons que j'ai perdu de vue depuis maintenant plus d'un mois. Je sais que ça va être très difficile mais qu'importe … »

« Comme tu veux. Bon et bien, maintenant que tu es libre, tu peux t'en aller. On a un petit compte à régler avec ces personnes. »

_Comme elles le désiraient. Il fit un petit geste de la main pour les saluer, faisant quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Bizarre … Ca faisait vraiment bizarre de ne pas voir un plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'était pas en pleine nuit mais … C'était plaisant._

« Ah … Sincèrement, Swar, j'aimerai bien que tu aies une forme physique. Ça te ferait du bien de prendre un peu l'air aussi. »

« Je pense pouvoir supporter l'absence d'oxygène sur mon corps. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour cela. Que comptes-tu faire ? Accomplir ce que tu as dit à ces deux femmes de l'Ordre Végétal ? Maintenant, tu connais deux pans secrets de ces fameuses organisations. »

« Je me demande si la Sainte Alliance a aussi un côté sombre ? »

« … … … Si tu savais, Kéran. Mais non, tu n'as pas à le savoir. Je pense que tu as eu ta dose d'émotions pour le mois. Et surtout pour l'année à venir. »

« Swar ? Est-ce que … Tu vas me reparler comme à un Caninos ? » _murmura le jeune homme faiblement, sur un ton un peu gêné._

« Comme à un Caninos ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Et bien … Qu'avant que je ne sois enfermé dans cet endroit, tu étais plutôt virulent envers moi et là, pendant un mois, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que … Enfin bon … Que tu me surveillais et me protégeais. Enfin, c'était différent d'avant. »

« Tu es pathétique de penser de la sorte, Kéran. »

« AH ! Tu vois ! C'est de ça dont je parlais, Swar ! Tu étais bien moins méchante pendant mon séjour dans le Marché de la Mort. Ca me donnerait presque envie d'aller exprès me faire capturer une nouvelle fois rien que pour tu me protèges. »

« Si j'avais un corps physique, je serai en train de me masser le front avant de te mettre mon poing dans la figure, Kéran. »

« Aie, aie, aie … Si tu peux éviter d'avoir une forme physique alors … Enfin, j'aimerai bien que tu en aies une, ça serait plus facile pour te remercier que de parler uniquement à un morceau de métal. » _répondit le jeune homme en rigolant un peu.  
_

« Quand à ce que je vais faire ou comment je vais continuer ma relation avec toi, cela ne dépend que de ta personne. Néanmoins, je tiens à te dire que c'est très mal parti pour toi. »

« Je vois, je vois … Enfin bon … Ca ne fait rien, merci quand même, Swar pour tout ce que tu as fait durant ce mois. Maintenant, je vais partir à la recherche de mes pokémons même si je sens que ça risque d'être très difficile. »

_Plus que difficile même mais bon … Il se sentait quand même très motivé maintenant qu'il était sorti. Et puis, il se sentait un peu grandi. Il commença à marcher avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, tenant Swar dans ses mains non par pour se défendre mais comme une habitude. Il allait discuter avec l'arme pendant le trajet._

_Puis vint la première nuit depuis sa libération. Oh, il avait marché quitte à ce que ses jambes hurlent de douleur mais qu'importe. Il avait aussi chassé un pokémon pour se nourrir, allumer un feu et il avait … par contre perdu ses affaires. Alors, il allait devoir dormir à la belle étoile et surtout sans tente, ni couverture. Ce n'était pas vraiment différent d'auparavant non plus hein ?_

Ah … Peut-être que pendant cette nuit, il allait encore rêver de cette femme ? Il ne savait pas … Il n'en n'avait pas rêvé pendant une semaine alors bon. Il ferma les yeux, assis contre un arbre, entre les racines alors qu'il avait un sourire aux lèvres. C'était bon … de sentir l'air frais contre son corps même si c'était un peu trop frais.

« Un corps … physique ? » _murmura une voix féminine._

_Il ouvrit faiblement ses yeux bleus, remarquant de dos l'imposante femme en armure noire et aux cheveux blancs. C'était elle ! C'était elle et il n'était pas en train de rêver ! Il se redressa subitement, criant :_

« Hey ! Attendez mademoiselle, vous … »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu trouves le moyen de tout gâcher ? » _souffla la femme aux cheveux blancs, se retournant pour faire face à Kéran._

_Elle cligna de ses yeux bleus, le jeune homme fermant les siens à moitié, esquissant un mouvement vers la femme aux cheveux blancs avant de s'écrouler en arrière, endormi._


	85. Chapitre 85 : Une dévotion spectrale

**Chapitre 85 : Une dévotion spectrale**

« Swar, Swar, tu ne sauras jamais ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! »

_Le jeune homme était motivé, plus que motivé et encore plus joyeux qu'hier. La nuit lui avait grandement porté conseil ou au minimum « plu » puisqu'il s'agissait de sa première nuit en plein air après tout ce qui s'était passé dans le Marché de la Mort. L'épée marmonna :_

« Hum ? Quoi donc encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pu entendre ou voir de si spécial ? »

_Ce n'était quand même pas ce qu'elle pensait, n'est-ce pas ? Sincèrement, l'amnésie allait être l'unique solution pour le restant de l'existence de Kéran. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude se réveiller toujours au mauvais moment. Elle évita de soupirer quand il vint dire :_

« J'ai encore vu cette femme hier. Enfin, pendant que je dormais mais j'étais à moitié réveillé. Enfin, je ne sais pas … Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle était bien réelle. Elle était en chair et en os … et aussi en armure ! Elle avait une sacrée armure ! »

« Tu fais des fantasmes vraiment très bizarres, Kéran. Après être passé de Katérina qui était dans une tenue très légère, tu penses maintenant à une femme en armure. Tu ne peux pas imaginer une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ? Cela n'est pas possible Kéran ? »

« Hey ! Ne m'insulte pas non plus, Swar. Je ne pensais pas à mal … et je ne sais pas … mais je la trouvais classe. Sans mentir, elle donnait quand même l'impression d'être carrément au-dessus de tous les autres. Elle était vraiment sublime ! »

« Encore un fantasme. Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'arrêtes maintenant. » _dit l'arme avec calme._

« Mais ce n'était pas un fantasme. Je ne sais pas mais elle était là … Ca m'étonne quand même, je la sens vraiment très proche de moi mais en même temps, ça ne peut pas être toi, Swar. Tu es … une pokémon, pas une humaine. »

« Hum ? Dorénavant, tu considères que je suis une femme sans même poser de questions ? »

« Ben … On va dire vraiment que c'est mieux de te considérer de la sorte. Une telle protection pendant la session de la Marche de la Mort. Ce n'est pas comme si un homme pouvait faire ça. Du moins, pas avec des paroles aussi gentilles. »

« Tu te fourvoies complètement sur ma personne. Tu penses que je suis amicale envers toi ? Il vaudrait mieux que tu te méfies de … »

« Pas maintenant, Swar. Pas maintenant. » _répondit le jeune homme en rigolant, s'étirant longuement avant de regarder autour de lui. Là, pour l'heure, il avait plutôt une autre idée en tête. Comme … Retrouver ses pokémons, non ?_

« Pas maintenant ? Est-ce que tu n'insinuerais pas là qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me taise ? »

« Pas du tout, Swar. Pas du tout même … C'est tout le contraire. Enfin bon, on se met en route, Swar ! On va se rendre en ville et voir si y a quelques personnes qui ont des informations sur des pokémons en liberté, enfin qui sèment la pagaille. Car je vois mal Lili rester calme. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre à ma petite Tarsal. »

« Comme tu le désires. Néanmoins, nous devons mettre des choses au clair. Qu'importe ce que je suis, ne me fait jamais confiance. »

« C'est déjà mal parti pour ça. » _annonça Kéran en rigolant, quittant la forêt pour se rendre au village le plus proche. Du moins, si les chemins tracés dans la terre voulaient bien l'emmener à l'un d'eux. _

_Ce qui fut le cas bien que le village dans lequel il pénétrait n'avait rien de bien reluisant. A peine une cinquantaine d'habitants d'après ce qu'il remarquait, un forgeron, un boucher, un boulanger, une petite auberge. C'était vraiment très sommaire comme endroit._

« Humpf … Je ne suis pas sûr que je trouverai quelque chose ici, Swar. » _murmura le jeune homme, un peu dépité par ce qu'il voyait._

« Hum … Tu ne peux jamais savoir, Kéran. Les rencontres les plus surprenantes se font dans les endroits les plus insolites. Rends-toi donc à la taverne et tends alors l'oreille. »

_Pas une mauvaise idée de la part de l'épée ! Comme d'habitude bien entendu. Il se dirigea dans l'auberge et non la taverne, malgré les paroles de Swar. Il regarda tout autour de lui, voyant que ce n'était pas bondé, loin de là. Il s'installa au comptoir, demandant de l'eau avant de s'arrêter. Il eut un petit rire avant de murmurer pour lui-même :_

« Maintenant que je suis un adulte, je peux boire de l'alcool. »

« Oh mon Arceus. » _chuchota Swar qui aurait bien levé les yeux si elle les avait possédés à ce moment-là. Le jeune homme commanda l'alcool, demandant néanmoins le plus doux possible pour sa première fois. Il entendit quelques rires de la part des autres personnes présentes et fut un peu gêné mais bon … _« Au moins, il ne prend pas de risque. » _souffla l'épée._

_Maintenant paré pour boire sa première bière, car bien entendu, le tavernier n'avait pas cinquante mille choix, il prit une profonde respiration, cherchant à la boire d'une traite. Visiblement, cela ne vint pas lui convenir alors qu'il tournait sa tête dans tous les sens, de grands éclats de rire se faisant entendre._

« Oh bon sang ! C'était bien sa première au gamin ! Sinon, il aurait su qu'il faut jamais se l'enfiler en une seule fois, sauf si on veut finir complètement mort ! » _s'écria une voix._

« On le laisse dormir sur le comptoir ? Il risque de ne pas se réveiller avant un petit bout de temps. » _demanda une seconde voix, le jeune homme se redressant._

« Non non ! Ca va ! Ca va ! Je vais juste … aller m'asseoir … à une table. »

_Avec lenteur, il quitta le comptoir, regardant autour de lui pour trouver une table vide. Tiens … Dans le fond de la pièce, il n'y avait qu'une jeune femme. Elle était vraiment éloignée des autres. Pourquoi ça ? Bah … Toute façon, il s'en fichait un peu. Il prit l'une des tables libres à côté d'elle, posant sa tête contre le bois avant de marmonner qu'il avait mal au crâne, et non pas à cause de la douleur engendrée par le contact frontal._

« Bobo … Swar … Beaucoup … bobo. »

« Quel idiot de boire de l'alcool alors que tu n'en as pas l'habitude. »

_La femme leva son visage en direction du jeune homme, comme si elle avait entendu la voix provenant de l'épée, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres personnes autour d'eux. Sans même s'inquiéter plus que cela, Swar reprit :_

« La prochaine fois, j'espère que cela te servira de leçon mais note bien que l'on ne boit pas d'alcool d'une traite. Est-ce bien compris, Kéran ? »

« Ouais … Ouais … Mais ne parle pas aussi fort s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne parle pas fort, je murmure tout simplement. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as la gueule de bois alors que tu … » _s'arrêta l'épée alors que du mouvement se faisait voir de la part de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'était levée de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers Kéran avant de déposer une noigrume sur la table. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant paraître un Mélancolux alors que des murmures se firent entendre dans les alentours._

« Bonjour, jeune homme. _» dit-elle dans un petit sourire amusée._

_Il redressa son regard, observant la jeune femme brièvement de ses yeux bleus. Elle avait des yeux verts, verts comme ses cheveux qui étaient attachés en deux nattes retenues par des petites boules rouges. Elle portait une robe bleue qui lui allait jusqu'aux bas des genoux et devait à peine avoir quelques années de plus que lui._

« Bon … jour. » _marmonna Kéran avant de reposer sa tête sur la table._

« Je vois que nous sommes un peu pareils, tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? » _reprit-elle._

« HEY ! TOI ! Laisse le gamin décuver tranquille ! T'as pas compris ce que l'on t'a dit ? On te tolère ici, on ne t'accepte pas ! Alors, tu rappelles ton foutu pokémon dans ta noigrume et tu dégages si c'est pour l'emmerder ! »

« Mais elle m'emmerdeeeeeeeeeeeee pas ! »

_L'adolescent avait relevé sa tête, poussant un long grognement avant que son corps ne penche sur le côté. Aussitôt, la jeune femme vint le réceptionner avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Les méfaits de l'alcool sur une si jeune personne, c'était quand même surprenant._

« Mademoiselle … Vous voulez … bien m'emmener ailleurs, s'il vous plaît ? » _marmonna le jeune homme en regardant la jeune femme. _

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si les villageois vont accepter que je fasse cela mais puisque vous me le demandez, autant le faire, non ? »

« Merci, vous êtes bien aimable. » _souffla Kéran alors qu'il était soulevé à moitié par la jeune femme, celle-ci ayant payé pour les deux consommations avant de se diriger vers la sortie sous le regard hostile des différents clients et de l'aubergiste._

_Accompagné par la jeune femme, Kéran fut emmené hors du village, déposé contre un arbre. Là-bas, elle lui signala qu'elle allait chercher de l'eau près du ruisseau qui se trouvait dans le voisinage du village. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il eut un petit rire avant de dire :_

« Swar … Je ne me suis pas trompé, non ? J'ai vraiment mal au crâne mais … je peux encore raisonner. Est-ce que cette femme… »

« Oui, elle possède bien un pokémon spectral. Mais il semblerait que celui-ci se trouve dans une noigrume et ne soit pas violent. »

« Tu crois vraiment que … » _commença à reprendre Kéran avant qu'une voix ne vienne dire :_

« Comme quoi, il faut toujours se méfier des apparences, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'étais pas ivre à ce point, hum ? Je me disais bien … Tu es donc aussi un possesseur de pokémons maudits ? »

_La jeune femme était revenue, tendant une gourde au jeune homme pour qu'il puisse s'abreuver mais surtout faire passer le goût de l'alcool dans sa bouche. Celui-ci la remercia, récupérant la gourde pour boire un petit peu._

« On ne va pas dire ça comme ça … C'est plus compliqué que ça ne l'est mais toi ? »

« Je suis une Docte. Je m'appelle Loa et ce Mélancolux s'appelle Harno. » _signala la jeune femme en désignant le Mélancolux._

« Enchanté de vous connaître tous les deux. Nous avons repéré l'aura qui émanait de l'arme lorsque vous vous êtes mis à parler tout seul. »

« Aie, aie, aie … C'est vrai que ça devait paraître un peu surprenant. Je devrai quand même faire plus attention à ça. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois et sinon, je m'appelle Kéran. Par contre, vous avez bien dit que vous étiez une Docte ? Une vraie Docte ? »

« Pourquoi ? Il en existe des faux maintenant, Harno ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux verts avant de rigoler un peu._

« Peut-être fait-il allusion à ces personnes qui se font posséder juste par pur plaisir de tuer tout ce qui bouge ou non »

« Hum … Je pensais plutôt à une forme d'humour maladroite de sa part. » _reprit Loa. _« Mais bon … Visiblement, il n'est pas un Docte et il ne fait pas partie des personnes que tu cites. »

_Il avait un peu l'impression d'être étudié là. Pourtant, ce n'était pas forcément gênant. C'était juste bizarre … de se trouver en face d'une personne amicale qui avait la possibilité de converser normalement avec une créature que les autres considéraient comme maléfique._

« Dites, est-ce que moi-même, je peux devenir un Docte ? Dans le fond, j'y ressemble non ? »

« Hum … Est-ce que tu es ami avec un pokémon spectral ? Il faut avoir une certaine relation avec un pokémon pour être considéré comme un Docte. Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela mais ce sont les bases même. »

« Ah … Je ne sais pas vraiment, il faudrait poser la question à Swar. J'avoue que niveau relation, entre moi et elle, c'est quand même plus que compliqué. »

« Hum ? Elle ? Il semblerait que déjà connaître le sexe de la créature qui habite ton arme est une bonne chose. » _reprit Loa en lui souriant._

« Je ne sais pas si c'est confirmé, je tiens à le signaler. » _corrigea Kéran en regardant Swar._ « Par contre, j'ai une question mais vous savez, les spectres, toutes ces choses, est-ce qu'il est possible que les pokémons spectres et ténébreux … aient une forme humaine ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel cas. Mais pourquoi une telle question ? Cela est quand même un surprenant. Un pokémon est un pokémon. »

« Disons que … Pfff … C'est un peu gênant d'en parler devant la principale intéressée mais j'avais l'impression que Swar avait une forme humaine. Mais comme elle a des pouvoirs, ça ne peut pas ne pas être une pokémon. Et puis bon, elle est plutôt jolie. »

« … … … Kéran, je te rappelle que je vous entends, toi et tes fabulations. » _répondit l'épée._

« Mais hey ! Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Je ne vais pas mentir en annonçant que cette femme que je n'arrête pas de voir disparaître est moche ! En plus, elle n'est jamais réellement là mais elle me protège ! Vous savez, y a encore quelques jours, j'étais enchaîné dans les cachots du Marché de la Mort. Et y a un peu plus d'une semaine, une bonne dizaine voir vingtaines de personnes sont mortes tout autour de moi. Il paraitrait que cela avait été l'œuvre de la même femme spectrale que je n'arrête pas de voir depuis quelques temps. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu femme spectacle ? » _demanda Loa calmement._

« Car quand je tente de lui parler, elle disparaît dans un nuage de fumée et ensuite, je m'endors. Et je ne m'endors pas dans mon rêve. Ce n'est pas un rêve … Enfin, c'est compliqué et je me demandais si en tant que Docte, vous aviez déjà connu cela. Visiblement, ça ne semble pas être le cas. Désolé du dérangement. »

« Hum ? Et où comptes-tu aller ? Je ne connais même pas ton nom … Enfin … Si grâce à celui donné par ton arme mais tu étais vraiment dans le Marché de la Mort ? Du moins, capturé par ces derniers ? Il faudrait vraiment tout me raconter depuis le début. Je suis sûre que cela est passionnant ! Et puis, de toute façon, c'est rare de rencontrer une autre personne amicale avec les pokémons spectres et ténébreux. Je suis sûre que nous pouvons avoir une longue conversation entre nous deux. »

« Oui … Enfin … Peut-être, moi, ça ne me dérange pas mais après, il faut que je reparte trouver des informations sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver mes pokémons. »

« Oh ? Tes pokémons ? Raconte-moi donc tout. Je suis sûre que ça sera plus qu'intéressant. »

_La jeune femme aux yeux verts semblait plus que motivée de se faire un nouveau compagnon. Elle s'installa en face de Kéran, celui-ci se grattant la joue. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de bien glorieux ou fameux à raconter. Mais comme c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une Docte, pourquoi pas ? Et ça lui faisait un peu de compagnie._


	86. Chapitre 86 : Une existence antérieure

**Chapitre 86 : Une existence antérieure**

« Ainsi, tu es à la recherche de tes trois pokémons ? C'est quand même pas fréquent. Mais tout ce qui s'est passé … Par contre, j'ai l'impression que tu oublies de me parler de certains points, est-ce voulu ou non ? »

« C'est voulu … Disons que je ne veux pas … comment dire … Y a des choses que je préfère garder secret. » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs._

_Comme le petit détail qui concernait Katérina … Il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler car ça ne concernait pas Loa et puis de toute façon, c'était le secret de Katérina. Il n'avait pas à en parler aux étrangères qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet …_

« Dites, je voulais encore vous poser une question si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je ne crois pas vous avoir parlé de mes trois pokémons, du moins, de leurs races. Il y a une Tarsal, une Scrutella mais surtout une Stalgamin. Il paraitrait que les Stalgamins femelles sont destinées à devenir de futurs spectres, est-ce normal ou non ? »

« C'est le cas. Elles deviennent majoritairement des Momartiks. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, si elle devient une Momartik et que tu as une relation amicale avec elle, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, là tu as des chances de pouvoir devenir un Docte. »

« Hahaha ! Je vois, je vois … Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ces réponses, mademoiselle Loa. Sans vous, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'aurai pu faire … Et puis, surtout, vous me donnez des réponses à de nombreuses questions, ça me fait réellement plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un qui a des connaissances sur ce domaine. Swar n'est pas vraiment très bavarde, il faut dire. »

« Car je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dévoiler à ce sujet. Cela ne te concerne pas, Kéran. » _coupa sèchement l'épée alors que Loa rigolait._

« Quand même, vous formez un drôle de duo tous les deux. Peut-être que dans le fond, tu serais déjà un Docte sans même le savoir. Sans même t'en rendre compte ? »

« Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas … vraiment. »

« AH ! Ça me fait penser à quelque chose. Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer hein ? Tu peux me tutoyer comme je le fais avec toi depuis le début. Nous sommes un peu pareils. »

« Je ne sais pas … sauf bien entendu pour le tutoiement ! Il n'y a aucun problème à ça ! Je veux bien te tutoyer puisque ça ne te dérange pas et surtout, ça serait beaucoup plus facile. Néanmoins, je me sens quand même bien mieux et donc, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille tout de suite rechercher mes pokémons. J'ai été très heureux de te rencontre Loa. »

« Moi de même mais pourquoi partir maintenant ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, nous pouvons toujours passer un peu de temps ensemble non ? Un bout de chemin ? Je dois t'avouer que c'est un peu triste de se promener en étant seule. Ce n'est pas le souci de mon Melancolux mais bon … Un peu de conversation « normale » de temps en temps, je ne dis pas non. »

« Euh … Je ne sais pas vraiment. Comme expliqué avec la fille nommée Katérina, ça s'est mal terminé, on va dire. » _bredouilla le jeune homme._

_Et alors ? C'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas lui laisser sa chance ? Elle continua de lui sourire, se rapprochant un peu de lui avant de reprendre d'une voix amusée :_

« Ne t'inquiète pas, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre avec le ton de ta voix, tu sembles … très attachée aux deux femmes dont tu parlais. Sélia et Katérina si je ne me trompe pas sur la première. Je ne suis pas comme cela. »

« Ah … Mais non ! Non ! Je ne pensais pas à quelque chose de la sorte ! Je ne voulais pas insinuer cela et puis en même temps … »

« Il n'aurait pas le courage de faire une telle action. Ce n'est pas dans son caractère. » _répondit Swar, coupant la parole à Kéran._

« Hahaha ! Sincèrement, Swar, c'est bien cela ? Je trouve que tu aies vraiment une créature étrange, très étrange même. Je me demande ce que tu devais être avant de mourir. »

_Devait être avant de mourir ? Kéran cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme plongé dans une incompréhension indescriptible. Swar … C'est vrai. Swar était une créature morte, il l'oubliait un peu trop souvent car la créature lui parlait tellement … tellement … Et donc, ça donnait une impression bien différente._

« Ce que j'étais avant de mourir ne concerne que ma personne et non celle de Kéran ou la tienne. Je n'aimerai pas être médisant ou alors trop violent dans mes paroles, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai que l'on s'abstienne de continuer sur cette discussion, merci bien. »

« Oh bien entendu ! Je ne voulais surtout pas te forcer à en dire plus … mais je suis sûre que cela plairait énormément à Kéran d'en connaître plus sur toi. »

« Hum ? Et ? Si cela l'intéresse, tant mieux pour lui. Et je te trouve un peu trop sûre de nombreuses choses. Non … Je ne suis pas spécial, contrairement aux apparences. » _répliqua l'épée en grognant légèrement d'après le ton employé._

« Peut-être tout simplement lui confirmer ou infirmer que tu es une femme ou un homme, n'est-ce pas déjà une bonne avancée ? Et tu n'as alors pas besoin d'en dire plus sur tes origines, ce n'est pourtant pas une mauvaise chose, non ? »

« … … … Si je lui dis ce que je suis réellement, est-ce que tu vas arrêter de parler inutilement ? » _demanda sèchement l'épée._

« Je pense que je peux faire un effort sur ce point. » _répondit aussitôt la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, Kéran se demandant si Swar allait vraiment le lui dire._

« Kéran, je suis une femme. Du moins, j'ai été une femme. Maintenant que tu le sais, évite de te faire des idées sur une plausible transformation en hermaphrodite, d'accord ? Quant à mon véritable nom, tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître, il est inutile. »

_Oui mais il savait maintenant que Swar était une femme ! Enfin, ce n'était pas la plus grande des nouvelles mais quand même … Il y avait tellement de choses … qui méritaient un peu d'explications. Du genre, pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça ? AH ! Il savait par quoi commencer !_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parlais jamais au féminin ? Et puis, c'est bizarre mais le ton sortit de l'arme ne fait pas penser à une femme non plus ! »

« Et voilà, espèce d'idiote. Maintenant que tu l'as lancé sur le sujet, il ne va plus me lâcher pendant des heures. Je ne te remercie pas. »

« Mais de rien, Swar … » _souffla la jeune femme alors qu'elle semblait avoir le visage attendri par la réaction de Kéran envers son épée. Il devait être bien jeune … Surement un nouvel adulte pour se comporter de la sorte envers son épée, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Maintenant qu'il en savait un peu sur Swar, il voulait en savoir plus, toujours plus. L'épée quant à elle, s'était plongé dans un profond mutisme. Visiblement, ça la dérangeait grandement que Kéran lui pose toutes ces questions qu'elle considérait comme particulièrement inutile._

_C'était amusant … Très amusant aux yeux de Loa. La jeune femme suivait Kéran par derrière, regardant le jeune homme qui parlait ou tentait de parler avec son arme sans y arriver. Pendant ce temps, elle-même discutait avec son Melancolux, parlant de tout et de rien tandis que le jeune homme prenait de l'avance._

_Après deux bonnes heures de marche, il s'arrêta. La nuit allait tomber, ou plutôt qu'il allait être l'heure de se coucher puisqu'il n'était pas possible de voir le soleil dans le ciel. Ah … Pendant un mois, il n'avait rien fait du tout. Aucune chasse au spectre ou au monstre ténébreux pour rouvrir ce ciel une nouvelle fois._

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kéran ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es arrêté ? »

« Je me disais … Est-ce que tu es habituée à dormir à la belle étoile ou non ? Ou tu préfères chercher un village pour aller dormir ? Je ne sais pas du tout quand on en trouvera un par contre, je tiens à te le signaler. »

« Je pense que tu es au courant que les Doctes ne sont pas les personnes les plus appréciées, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, j'ai un sac de couchage pour cela. Et toi ? »

« Bah … Je dors d'habitude dehors donc bon. »

« Oh ! Je vois, je vois. » _répondit la jeune femme, un peu étonnée car elle n'avait pas remarqué de sac sur le dos de Kéran._

_Il dormait vraiment dehors ? Sans rien du tout ? Hum … Elle allait quand même l'étudier d'un peu plus près. Lui disant de s'installer pendant qu'il préparait un feu, elle lui signala que son pokémon en était capable, montrant par-là les prouesses de son Mélancolux. Celui-ci cracha une petite flamme avant que Kéran ne dise :_

« Je vais aller chasser quelques pokémons pour nous nourrir. Installe-toi, Loa. Ça ne sera pas très long normalement. »

« Je sens que je vais être surprise de ce que tu vas faire, héhéhé. » _répondit Loa, toujours aussi pétillante de vie et de joie lorsqu'il était là. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de sourire ?_

_Et pour une surprise, ce fut une grande surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'adolescent lui ramène deux cochons d'un poids plutôt conséquent. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui tâtant le bras comme pour vérifier quelque chose._

« C'est quand même bien surprenant … Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à les soulever ? »

« Les deux Spoinks ? Je ne sais pas … Ils sont quand même lourds contrairement à ce que ça donne l'impression mais je crois que mon séjour dans le Marché de la Mort m'a un peu plus musclé que je ne le pensais. »

« Surement … Surement … Et bien, mangeons donc alors et … »

_Elle s'arrêta alors que le jeune homme commençait à découper la viande sans même se préoccuper plus longtemps de Loa. Avec rapidité et précision, ses gestes à l'épée lui permettaient de prendre les morceaux les plus tendres._

« Tu es fils de boucher ? » _demanda Loa en écarquillant les yeux._

« Pas vraiment non … C'est pas du tout ça. Je prends juste les morceaux qui seront les plus faciles à cuire ou à avoir à manger. Au moins, ils ne seront pas difficiles à mordre dedans. J'ai pris l'habitude de faire ça même si c'est un peu du gâchis. Par contre, je sais qu'il me faudrait beaucoup de sel et du papier pour aller conserver la viande en trop. »

« Quand je disais que j'allais être surprise … je ne pensais pas par ça. »

« Ah ? Pourtant, ça n'a rien de si exceptionnel si on a l'habitude de manger dehors et de récupérer sa propre nourriture. » _répondit Kéran en haussant les épaules._

« Ecoutez-le donc se vanter … Hum … Ce n'est même pas de la vantardise, tout simplement une remarque anodine de sa part, c'est cela le pire. »

_C'est cela le pire ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire par là ? Swar ne voulut pas continuer à parler, évitant de lui raconter qu'il avait réellement grandi depuis le début de son aventure, depuis qu'il avait récupéré l'épée. Seulement, il ne le remarquait pas encore. Il restait toujours et encore un peu « enfant » dans son être intérieur._

_Le repas se passa tranquillement entre les deux jeunes personnes, Loa et Kéran discutant de tout et de rien mais principalement des spectres, des créatures ténébreuses et aussi du métier de Docte. Il apprit qu'elle était l'une des très rares personnes plutôt jeunes à être Docte et pourtant, elle était un peu plus âgée que lui.  
_

« Quand même … Ça doit être spécial d'être Docte. Comment sait-on si on est un Docte ou non ? Je veux dire, y a-t-il un groupe qui décide de ça ? »

« Pas vraiment … Disons plutôt que les Doctes les plus âgés peuvent définir qui est un ou une Docte après une rapide étude de la personne. Mais c'est principalement là que ça se trouve. » _répondit Loa, posant une main sur son cœur._ « Quand on pense comme ça, ça parait stupide mais c'est pourtant la vérité. On est Docte quand on pense réellement l'être. Toi-même, tu ne sais pas réellement si tu es Docte, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je demande à Swar mais vu comment ELLE me répond et me parle, je vais avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment. »

« Est-ce que tu considères qu'avoir deux pokémons spectres et ou ténébreux et être amical avec eux fait de toi un Docte ou non ? »

« Je ne sais pas … vraiment … Mais il est vrai que depuis déjà pas mal de temps, j'ai abandonné l'idée de retirer Swar de cette épée. Dans le fond, Swar m'est toute aussi importante que mes trois pokémons, malgré tout ce qu'elle dit. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux verts éclata de rire, plus qu'amusée par les propos du jeune homme. Parfait … Parfait… Il n'y avait même pas de question à se poser alors !_

_Le repas terminé, la jeune femme sortit son sac de couchage, ne rappelant pas son pokémon dans sa noigrume. Gardant le sac de couchage ouvert, elle murmura à Kéran :_

« Est-ce que tu penses que tu tromperais cette Katérina et cette Sélia si tu dormais dans mon sac de couchage avec moi ? Je pense qu'en se serrant bien, il y a de la place pour deux personnes. Je ne suis pas forcément très … « imposante » dira-t-on. »

« Je ne sais même pas de quelle trahison on parle … Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose. Je suis désolé mais le manque de confiance … Après ce qui s'est passé. » _bredouilla Kéran, rougissant néanmoins à la proposition avant de s'installer contre un arbre. Elle referma son sac de couchage, lui souhaitant de bien dormir._

_Chose qu'il fit à moitié. Il cherchait le sommeil sans réellement y arriver. Il voulait revoir cette femme aux cheveux blancs. Pourtant, pendant près de deux heures, alors qu'il restait éveillé, rien ne se passa du tout. Vraiment … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voyait rien ? Il avait vraiment envie de la connaître …_

Sa tête pencha vers le sol, signe qu'il avait finalement plongé dans un profond songe. Aussitôt, la femme en armure noire fit son apparition, regardant vers les arbres. D'un geste lent, elle tendit la main vers les branches, celles-ci se coupant sans aucune difficulté. Chaque morceau de bois tomba à côté de Kéran, seules les feuilles les plus grandes venant le recouvrir pour former une protection mineure contre le froid.

_Puis après quelques secondes d'apparition, la femme disparut, l'aura noire de l'épée se faisant voir pendant quelques instants. Le silence plana autour d'eux, le Mélancolux restant parfaitement immobile, semblant plongé dans son sommeil alors qu'il n'en était rien. Pour une créature comme lui, il était difficile de dormir quand il pouvait ressentir les énergies maléfiques et ténébreuses autour de sa personne. Avec lenteur, il s'approcha de sa dresseuse, lui murmurant quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille._

« Vraiment spécial … Il ne mentait donc pas. » _souffla-t-elle faiblement. _« Nous devons faire le maximum pour rester avec eux, Harno. »

_Comme elle le désirait, il ne faisait que la suivre de toute façon. La jeune femme s'endormit à son tour, rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par le Mélancolux. Plus rien ne bougea, plus rien ne se fit entendre, sauf la nuit omniprésente autour d'eux._


	87. Chapitre 87 : PCqL'OA

**Chapitre 87 : Protéger ceux que l'on aime**

« Aucune information récupérée, Lala ? »

_La Stalgamin s'adressait à la Scrutella, celle-ci étant accompagnée par le Makuhita. Pourquoi ? Car elle avait décidé de séparer les quatre pokémons en deux groupes. Comme par hasard, la Scrutella était avec Lorno tandis qu'elle-même était avec Lili._

« Non … Non … Il y a juste des informations comme quoi, le Marché de la Mort à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici a été détruit mais sinon, il n'y a rien d'autre qui a été appris. Je suis désolée, madame Sarène. Nous n'avons rien retrouvé tous les deux. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lala. Si ces personnes ne savent rien, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir alors que ce sont elles les responsables. » _répondit le Makuhita comme pour rassurer la petite créature noire et blanche._

« Oui mais bon … Ca commence à faire beaucoup de temps … Enormément de temps même et on a toujours pas de nouvelles de monsieur Kéran. On ne sait même pas s'il … Non ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas ! »

_La Scrutella hocha la tête négativement plusieurs fois de suite comme pour oublier cette idée lugubre et macabre comme quoi Kéran était mort. Le Makuhita tapota doucement son dos pour la rassurer tandis que Lili poussait un petit soupir. Ah … Sa sœur jumelle était quand même une grande pleurnicharde quand il y avait le Makuhita à côté d'elle._

« Hum … Quittons donc la ville pour la journée. Je sais ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui. J'ai une bonne idée et je pense que vous l'apprécierez … Du moins, même si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut bien que nous fassions une telle chose après les récents évènements. »

_Les récents évènements ? De quoi parlait la Stalgamin ? De ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elles furent sauvées par le Makuhita ? Les quatre pokémons se dirigèrent hors de la ville, sous la tutelle de la Stalgamin._

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient au beau milieu de la forêt, la Stalgamin regardant les trois pokémons avant de les étudier. Elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de très important. Finalement, la créature conique murmura :

« Nous allons nous entraîner. Pourquoi ? Pour éviter les erreurs de la dernière fois. Nous n'avons fait que de la recherche depuis un mois et il vaut mieux éviter que ça se reproduise. C'est pourquoi vous allez vous battre entre vous mais moi aussi. Bien entendu, on ne fait pas d'excès, n'est-ce pas, Lili ? »

« Beuh … Pourquoi moi tout de suite ? Je sais quand même contrôler ma force ! Puis c'est pas drôle si on ne se donne pas à 200% dans ça ! Ça va me faire du bien ! Hé ! Lorno ! On va se battre toi et moi ! Je suis sûre que mes poings sont plus forts que les tiens ! »

« Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise de venir frapper une demoiselle … » _murmura le Makuhita, se grattant la joue de son gant de boxe sur son poing droit._

« Ah ouais ? Ben, bientôt, tu vas te sentir mal pour une autre raison ! »

Sans même prévenir, Lili se téléporta pour arriver à la hauteur de Lorno, le frappant de toutes ses forces dans le ventre. Le poing vint rebondir dans la bedaine du Makuhita, celui-ci ayant un petit rire avant de répondre :

« Les attaques physiques ne vont pas réellement faire grand-chose, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça … Enfin, c'est plutôt inutile. »

« Ah ouais ? Eh bien, pour la peine, je ne vais pas me gêner pour continuer à te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu souffres ! Aucune utilisation de pouvoir psychique pour ma part ! Tu vas voir ce que c'est que d'avoir mal au bide, gros tas ! »

« LILI ! N'insulte pas Lorno de gros tas ! Il est un peu enveloppé mais c'est ça qui le rend si bien ! Enfin, ce qu'il est ! » _bredouilla la Scrutella en rougissant._

« Mais il sait qu'il est gros ! Qu'il accepte ce qu'il est ! De toute façon, toi, tu vas t'entraîner avec madame Sarène ! Moi, je vais me servir de Lorno comme d'un sac de frappe ! »

_Maintenant plus amusé qu'offusqué par les paroles de la Tarsal, le Makuhita présenta son ventre à celle-ci, la petite créature commençant à le frapper de ses petits poings. La Scrutella parut triste, murmurant :_

« Je voulais combattre avec Lorno. Mais maintenant, Lili n'arrête pas de se l'accaparer. »

« Ne fait donc pas cette tête, tu pourras le revoir très rapidement. De toute façon, il faudra bien que l'on échange nos places pour que chacun affronte une autre personne. Nous sommes tous différents ou presque, ce qui va nous permettre de mieux nous entraîner. Là, tu vas te battre contre une créature capable d'utiliser la glace. Ensuite, ça sera contre une créature comme toi, puis une créature qui sait se battre physiquement. C'est différent. »

« Oui mais bon … Enfin … Je vais faire de mon mieux, madame Sarène ! »

« Je suis sûre que ça sera le cas. Tu te prépares ? » _demanda la Stalgamin, s'éloignant de la Tarsal et du Makuhita pour leur laisser un peu d'espace._

_L'entraînement commence avec efficacité et rapidité. Les quatre pokémons n'hésitaient pas à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, changeant d'adversaire toutes les dix minutes. Il était facile de voir que lorsque Lala et Lorno s'affrontaient, aucun des deux n'était réellement sérieux, pensant plus à ne pas blesser l'autre qu'autre chose._

_Finalement, après trois heures d'entraînement, la Stalgamin décréta une pause, signalant par là qu'à force, ils allaient tous progresser et être capables de faire des efforts mais surtout de se défendre sans forcément compter sur les autres._

« Bon … Pour aujourd'hui, c'est assez. Mais restez sur vos gardes. Lorno, tu nous surveilles pendant que nous allons prendre à manger ? Lili, Lala, accompagnez-moi. »

_Les trois pokémons s'exécutèrent, suivant Sarène alors que l'entraînement n'avait été que le premier d'une longue liste à venir. Il fallait éviter que cela se reproduise, c'était le plus important. Elle était un peu leur gardienne à ces trois autres pokémons._

_Quelques jours plus tard, le changement était visible … du moins, chaque petite créature avait quelques égratignures mais on sentait que chacune avait plus confiance en ses propres moyens qu'auparavant. Et en même temps, la recherche sur Kéran n'avançait pas. Ce n'est pas que tous avaient abandonné cette idée, c'était tout simplement qu'ils ne trouvaient rien._

« J'ai l'impression que nous piétinons. »

_C'était la Stalgamin qui avait dit cela alors qu'une nouvelle séance d'entraînement allait commencer pour les quatre pokémons. Néanmoins, avant de penser à cela, il valait mieux … peut-être se préoccuper des pokémons qui arrivaient vers eux ?_

« Que voulez-vous ? » _demanda calmement la Stalgamin._

_Surement des choses peu amicales d'après le regard des deux Boskaras qui venaient d'arriver. Ces derniers semblaient apprécier la vue des quatre pokémons en face d'eux, ouvrant grandement la gueule avant de la refermer._

« Un peu de viande … Depuis quelques jours, vous récupérez tous les fruits des environs. Nous mourrons de faim par votre faute. C'est de votre faute si nous ne pouvons pas nous nourrir correctement ! »

« Pardonnez-nous, nous ne savions pas, n'est-ce pas les filles ? » _répondit la Stalgamin, s'adressant aux deux autres pokémons alors que Lorno ne faisait qu'hocher la tête bien qu'il n'avait pas été cité par Sarène._

« Des excuses ? Vous croyez que ce sont des excuses qui vont nous nourrir ? Vous vous foutez de nous ? »_ hurla l'un des Boskaras avant de faire apparaître des fouets._

_Aussitôt, les fouets vinrent claquer sur la Stalgamin, la faisant rouler en arrière. Aussitôt, le poing de la Tarsal s'enflamma avant qu'elle ne crie :_

« HEY ! DUCON ! Ne touche pas à madame Sarène ! Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de bouffer, gros lard ! T'es trop obèse, je suis sûre que tu ne vois même plus tes pieds ! »

« Mais elle me veut quoi la gringalette ? »

_Nullement inquiets par les flammes, les deux Boskaras foncèrent vers elle, Lili se téléportant pour les esquiver. Ensuite, elle tenta de les frapper de son poing enflammé mais d'autres fouets firent leurs apparitions, la ligotant avant de l'envoyer contre un arbre. Ce fut Lala qui la réceptionna, elle-même réceptionnée par Lorno qui se cogna contre un arbre.  
_

« Aie, aie … Ca ne fait pas vraiment du bien tout ça. Aie … » _marmonna le Makuhita._

« Lorno ! Ca va ? » _s'inquiéta aussitôt la Scrutella._

« Plus de peur que de mal. Ne t'en fait pas, Lala, il en faut bien plus pour me mettre à terre et ils vont rapidement le comprendre. » _déclara Lorno, déposant les deux petites créatures au sol alors que la Stalgamin se redressait avec difficultés. Non pas parce qu'elle était blessée, tout simplement à cause de sa forme. Difficile de se relever quand on roulait sur soi._

_Le Makuhita se plaça devant les trois autres pokémons mais pourtant, il fut rapidement rejoint par la petite Tarsal. Celle-ci fit flamber ses deux poings, grognant de colère._

« On ne touche pas à ma sœur, c'est compris les gros ? Je vais me farcir vos deux têtes ! »

« Lili, laisse-moi m'occuper d'eux, ça ne devrait pas trop … »

_Le Makuhita arrêta de parler, tendant subitement ses deux poings sur les côtés et se plaçant devant la Tarsal pour la protéger. Des lianes sortirent du sol, venant s'enrouler autour du Makuhita avant de le forcer à rester collé au sol. Quelques instants plus tard, des feuilles aussi tranchantes que des lames commençèrent à lacérer son corps, les Boskaras s'écriant :_

« On va d'abord te couper en petits morceaux et ensuite te gober tout cru … On n'a pas encore l'habitude de la viande mais à cause de créatures comme vous, on doit modifier toute notre alimentation ! »

« Re … Relâchez-le ! Je vous l'ordonne ! » _s'écria la Scrutella bien que cela fut inefficace. Pendant qu'ils faisaient leur travail plus que violent, les trois autres pokémons tentèrent de sauver Makuhita bien que tout fut inefficace._

« Enfuyez-vous pendant qu'ils s'occupent de moi. » _murmura Lorno._

_Mais il y avait une personne qui n'était pas motivée à cela. Plus qu'énervée par la situation, la frêle Scrutella commença à s'illuminer, grandissant légèrement. Ce fut ses deux yeux roses qui se firent voir en premier, envoyant une puissante décharge physique sur les deux Boskaras pour les repousser en arrière. Pourtant, bien que les lianes fussent déchiquetées, les Boskaras ne firent que reculer un peu._

« C'était bien le moment qu'elle évolue, celle-là. » _dit l'un des deux Boskaras._

« Ouais, et devine quoi ? Nous sommes sœurs jumelles alors quand l'une évolue, généralement, la seconde ne tarde pas. »

_Une voix s'était adressée aux deux Boskaras, se trouvant dans leurs dos. Avant qu'ils ne se retournent, deux puissantes flammes vinrent les recouvrir, commençant à les calciner. La Tarsal qui avait disparu brièvement s'était retrouvée sous une nouvelle forme elle aussi. Celle d'une Kirlia avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres._

« Vous feriez mieux de décamper maintenant, les deux boulets si vous ne voulez pas crever. Et j'espère pour vous qu'il y a de l'eau car sinon, vous êtes foutus. »

_La Kirlia souleva les deux pokémons grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques, les envoyant au loin dans le décor alors que la Mesmerella était déjà au chevet du Makuhita, plus qu'inquiète en voyant les nombreuses blessures sur Lorno._

« Lorno. Lorno ! Réponds-moi ! Réponds-moi ! Tu es conscient hein ? Tu es conscient ? Lorno ? S'il … S'il te plaît … »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment faire de jolies phrases … mais je reconnais que la personne que je vois actuellement est vraiment très belle. » _murmura le Makuhita dans un sourire._

« Je vais aller te soigner, Lorno. »

_Tout en lui parlant, la Mesmerella vint le serrer dans ses petits bras, le gardant contre elle tandis que Lili s'approchait de la Stalgamin. Elle lui demanda d'une voix un peu énervée :_

« Pas de blessure de votre côté, madame Sarène ? Vraiment, ces Boskaras se prenaient pour qui ? Vous vous êtes excusée et on ne savait même pas au sujet de leurs foutus fruits. Ils se prenaient pour les chefs de la forêt ou quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais en soi … ils avaient raison. Nous sommes restés un peu trop longtemps dans les parages. Dès que Lala en aura terminé avec Lorno, nous partons d'ici et nous allons nous rendre dans un autre village. » répondit la Stalgamin.

« Maintenant … que nous avons évolué, peut-être que nous trouverons plus facilement monsieur Kéran non ? » _demanda la Kirlia._

« Il y a des chances, vos pouvoirs sont plus développés et peut-être qu'au fond de vous, un lien vous unit avec Kéran. Lala ? As-tu terminé de flirter avec Lorno ? Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin d'autant de soins que ça. »

_La Mesmerella voulu bredouiller quelque chose mais resta complètement muette et rouge de gêne alors que le Makuhita tapait contre son torse. Il signala par là qu'il n'avait aucun problème pour se mouvoir et qu'ils pouvaient partir dès qu'elle le désirait._

« Alors … Allons-y. Par contre, nous ne mangerons pas avant quelques heures et un bon bout de chemin. On va éviter de répéter les actes … de ces derniers jours. »

« Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute, madame Sarène ! Nous n'étions pas au courant ! » _répondit la Kirlia, un peu plus ouverte maintenant qu'elle venait d'évoluer._

« Et ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour recommencer cela non ? »

« Non mais quand même … Nous dire que nous sommes coupables de quelque chose que nous ne connaissions pas … Bon ! De toute façon, si c'est juste ça, moi, je vais nous téléporter ! Comme ça, on ira beaucoup plus vite ! »

_Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de se disputer avec la Stalgamin. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la Kirlia rouvrit ses yeux complètement roses, les quatre pokémons disparaissant complètement avant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient encore quelques instants auparavant._

« Brrrr ! » _bredouilla le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés._

« Que se passe-t-il, Kéran ? Tu as attrapé froid ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux verts._

_Il ne savait pas. Il haussa les épaules avant de lui répondre qu'il avait juste eu le sentiment que quelque chose se rapprochait rapidement d'eux sans savoir quoi. Peut-être une prémonition ? Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise._


	88. Chapitre 88 : ReE

**Chapitre 88 : Retrouvailles et enlèvements**

« Alors … Loa, tu es vraiment d'accord pour m'aider à retrouver mes pokémons ? »

« Bien entendu, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter hum ? Enfin, je fais cela car j'avoue que tu es vraiment très intéressant comme jeune homme. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je le serai ? » _demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, un peu surpris d'entendre cela d'une autre personne. Lui ? Intéressant ? Il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne plutôt ? Car il ne se voyait pas du tout comme ça. Loin de là même, pfiou … _

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la prochaine ville et il lui avait demandé de ne pas faire apparaître son Mélancolux. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait honte d'être avec une Docte mais tout simplement que pour poser des questions, il fallait éviter que les autres en posent sur soi._

_Il marquait un point et elle hocha tout simplement la tête pour dire qu'elle allait écouter sa demande. Tant mieux car sinon, ça poserait vraiment beaucoup trop de soucis et il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes pour l'heure actuelle. Sans même aller vers une personne, il restait aux côtés de Loa, se promenant dans la ville._

« Je pensais que nous allions interroger quelques passants, Kéran ? » _murmura Loa._

« Pas forcément … Ce n'est pas la meilleure idée à avoir. Là, nous allons surtout écouter les rumeurs. Nous pourrions nous rendre dans une auberge ou une taverne, ça serait tout aussi efficace … Ça serait peut-être même une meilleure idée mais je ne veux pas t'embarrasser alors que tu as eu des problèmes la dernière fois. »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, Kéran. Je pensais que tu serais plus gêné que ça d'être avec une Docte et qui ne veut pas le cacher. »

« Je suis plus gêné par le fait d'être avec une femme qu'avec une Docte si c'est l'heure des révélations. Nous tendons l'oreille et nous essayons d'avoir le plus d'informations. Je ne pense pas que nous aurons quelques nouvelles de mes pokémons de la sorte mais bon … »

« J'espère pour toi que nous les trouverons et surtout que des gens en parlent même si cela serait étonnant, nest-ce pas ? Ne te démoralise pas si nous ne trouvons rien. »

« J'éviterai, promis. Mais le mieux serait … d'avoir quelque chose. Même la moindre petite parcelle d'informations. Je ne demande pas grand-chose. »

_Ah … S'il savait … S'il savait vraiment ce qui se passait autour de lui. Même si elle était au courant au sujet de Swar, elle avait décidé de se taire. Pourquoi ? Car ça ne la concernait pas et surtout, c'était plus qu'intriguant. Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme spectrale était capable … d'avoir une forme humaine justement ?_

_C'était là l'une des grosses interrogations qu'elle avait mais pour l'heure, elle ne pouvait pas poser la question car elle n'en savait rien. Et bien entendu, il était hors de question de poser la question à Swar. Hum … Mais vraiment, le jeune homme était plus qu'intéressant et c'était pourquoi elle préférait rester à ses côtés. Elle était sûre d'en apprendre bien plus sur les spectres et les créatures ténébreuses grâce à lui._

_Pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme parcouru les ruelles de la ville, tendant l'oreille à la moindre indiscrétion. A part des noms dont il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, rien ne résonna à ses oreilles à part le calme plat … Pfff … Vraiment rien du tout ? Il n'allait rien apprendre de cette manière … si ça continuait … C'était vraiment dérangeant … et embêtant en même temps. Il poussa un profond soupir._

« Loa … Tu avais sûrement raison, ce n'est pas dans une ville que je vais trouver mes pokémons mais je ne sais même pas par où commencer ? »

« Prends ton temps, calme-toi et tu trouveras alors une solution. Ca ne sert à rien de s'emporter, sauf bien entendu à s'attirer des ennuis. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? » _annonça la jeune femme avec douceur._

« Pas vraiment … Pas du tout même. Mais je n'ai aucun indice. Je ne sais pas où aller … Je ne sais pas quoi faire … Je suis perdu, vraiment plus que perdu ! » _dit le jeune homme alors qu'elle prenait sa main entre les siennes._

« Calme-toi … Si tu ne cherches pas, tu trouveras peut-être. »

« Dis comme ça, ça a l'air franchement bizarre si je peux l'annoncer. » _bredouilla Kéran, poussant ensuite un profond soupir. Et pendant ce temps, son épée ne venait pas du tout l'aider. Il était déboussolé et complètement perdu. Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire ?_

_Il ne savait pas … Il ne savait pas du tout mais il voulait obtenir une réponse le plus rapidement possible. Ah … Il s'adossa contre un mur, croisant les bras sans rien faire. Il ferma les yeux tandis que Loa faisait de même._

« Dis ? T'as entendu parler ? Paraitrait qu'il y a la petite bande de pokémons qui sévit dans notre ville. Tu sais, ceux dont les rumeurs n'arrêtent pas de parler. »

« Oui mais auparavant, ils étaient trois non ? Maintenant, il semblerait qu'ils soient quatre. Mais quand même, cette Kirlia et cette Mesmerella, j'aimerai bien les trouver. Paraitraient qu'elles sont plus que spéciales ces deux créatures. »

« Kéran ? Kéran ? Tu as entendu ? » _murmura Loa, se mettant en face de lui._

« Oui … Mais non … Je n'ai pas de Kirlia et de Mesmerella. J'ai seulement une Stalgamin, une Tarsal et une Scrutella. »

« Kéran, Kéran, Kéran … Essaye de réfléchir un peu plus loin. Combien de pourcentage de chance as-tu que cette Kirlia et cette Mesmerella différentes ne soient pas les tiennes ? Tu m'as bien signalé que ces jumelles étaient spéciales non ? Alors, pourquoi est-ce que l'on n'essaie pas de jeter un œil et de les trouver ? Si on se trompe, tant pis non ? »

« Oui … Ça serait mieux que de rester là à ne rien faire. Je m'excuse d'avoir pensé de la sorte. Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu, Loa. » _répondit le jeune homme en quittant le mur, Loa lui souriant amicalement. D'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu, cela voulait dire que ce quatuor de pokémons se trouvait en ville. Il suffisait maintenant de tout simplement les trouver. Si ce n'était pas ses trois pokémons, tant pis alors, il n'allait pas en faire un drame._

_Alors… S'il était un pokémon, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait dans une ville ? Du moins, qu'est-ce qu'il chercherait dans une ville ? Car ils n'étaient pas partis pour rien non ? Ils cherchaient quelque chose mais pour l'heure, lui, il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était._

Les ruelles, les grandes rues, les coins des marchands, même la taverne, il se rendait un peu partout sans réellement savoir où il va. Pourtant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement de la vérité. Il savait qu'il n'était plus très loin de retrouver ses pokémons. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

_Car la vérité fut toute autre. Après une bonne heure de recherche incessante, rien ne vint. Ces pokémons se montraient plus que discrets. Trop discrets même. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, se démoralisant pour pas grand-chose. Ses pokémons lui manquaient, Katérina lui manquait, Sélia lui manquait. Il n'était pas embêta par la présence de Loa, loin de là mais bon … Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avoir des connaissances auprès de soi._

« Je vais peut-être faire appel à mon pokémon spectre. Il doit sûrement être capable de repérer des créatures de la sorte. »

« Je ne sais pas, Loa. Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée, non ? Car si les gens remarquent un spectre dans la ville, ça va être l'hécatombe, surtout s'il est seul. »

« Oui je sais bien mais ça me fait encore plus mal de te voir désemparé de la sorte alors si je peux t'aider, j'aimerai bien ne pas m'en priver, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je vois parfaitement mais … Bon … Fais comme tu le veux et ensuite, nous irons… »

_Il s'arrêta en écarquillant les yeux, croyant apercevoir quatre petites formes qui venaient de traverser la ruelle en face de celle dans laquelle ils s'étaient caché tous les deux. Parmi les quatre formes, il avait bien reconnu celle de la Stalgamin._

« J'ai cru apercevoir Sarène, ma Stalgamin. Elle semblait diriger les trois autres pokémons mais je ne sais pas … Les trois autres ne me disaient rien. Elles étaient bien plus grandes que ce que je n'ai cru voir. » _murmura le jeune homme._

« Peut-être parce qu'elles ont évolué ? » _signala Swar, prenant finalement la parole._

« AH ! Swar ! Tu parles enfin ! J'ai l'impression que dès qu'il y a une autre personne, tu n'oses plus prendre la parole. C'est quand même franchement un peu gênant, ça, tu le sais ? » _demanda Kéran alors que l'épée lui répondait :_

« Car peut-être, je n'ai rien à dire ? Je ne parle pas si je n'en vois pas de raison. »

« Ah … D'accord, d'accord. Bon ben, si tu n'as rien à dire, j'ai compris, je n'ai pas besoin de t'écouter … Mais sinon, on ne va pas perdre de temps. Il faut qu'on aille les suivre avant qu'elles ne s'enfuient ! »

_Maintenant qu'il pensait avoir retrouvé sa Stalgamin, il était bien plus enclin à parcourir la ville. Avec rapidité, il vint s'enfoncer dans l'autre ruelle, Loa lui signalant qu'elle ne pouvait pas courir grandement avec sa tenue. Elle lui dit d'aller prendre de l'avance tandis qu'elle-même allait souffler un petit peu._

_Avec célérité, le jeune homme continua de s'enfouir dans la ruelle, remarquant que les quatre pokémons n'y étaient plus. Puis soudainement, il se prit un violent coup de poing dans le ventre avant d'entendre un cri :_

« MAKU ! MAKUHITA ! »

_Estomaqué et plus que surpris, il regarda une étrange créature jaune et plutôt boulimique qui venait de le frapper d'un coup de poing. Aie, aie, aie ! Ca faisait sacrément mal ! C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle venait de l'attaquer et …_

« Stalgamin ? Stal ? » _murmura une seconde voix, se présentant à côté du Makuhita._

« Mesme ? Mesmerella ! Mesme, mesme ! » _cria une second voix alors qu'une créature un plus grande qu'une Scrutella mais y ressemblant étrangement se présenta à côté du Makuhita, semblant lui adresser la parole et lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne chose._

« KIRLIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » _hurla soudainement une voix avant qu'il ne soit couché violemment au sol, une petite créature venant l'enlacer avec tendresse. HEY HEY HEY ! Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? _

_Plus qu'étonné et encore sous le choc, il regarda la Kirlia aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux orange et dorés. C'était qui ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle venait de lui sauter au cou ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ce n'était quand même ..._

« … … … Lili ? » _demanda-t-il faiblement encore sous le choc et l'étonnement._

« Kirlia ! Kirlia ! Kir Kirlia ! Kirlia Kirlia Kir! »

_C'était ses pokémons ! Alors … A côté, c'était Lala ! Et à côté de Lala, c'était Sarène ! Et à côté de Sarène, c'était … C'était qui ? Il murmura :_

« Désolé mais je ne crois pas te connaître, Makuhita. »

_Mais ce n'était pas grave du tout. Il remarqua les larmes dans les yeux de la Kirlia mais aussi de la Mesmerella qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sauter dans ses bras. Seule la Stalgamin semblait plus calme et contrôlée, s'approchant lentement de lui. Et alors, il comprit, il comprit à moitié ce qui s'était passé._

« Tu as bien veillé sur elles, c'est ça, Sarène hum ? Merci beaucoup. »

« Stal … Stalgamin, Stalgamin. » _répondit la créature conique._

« Toujours incapable de parler visiblement. Dommage … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les filles ? Pourquoi cette tête surprise ? » _demanda le jeune homme en voyant les regards de Lili et Lala en direction de Sarène. Les jumelles firent une petite moue boudeuse._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … AH ! Kéran ! Te voilà enfin ! »

_Les quatre pokémons tournèrent leurs visages vers la nouvelle arrivante. C'était qui cette humaine aux cheveux verts ? Le jeune homme se releva, déposant les jumelles au sol avant de se tourner vers Loa._

« Loa … C'était bien mes pokémons ! Bon ! Il y a eu un nouveau venu mais sinon, c'était mes pokémons … Toutes mes petites pokémons adorées. Tu veux que je te fasse les présentations ? Comme ça, ça sera officiel et en même temps … »

« Je ne pense pas que tu auras le temps de les faire, maintenant que nous avons mis la main sur ces pokémons, nous n'allons pas les lâcher. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, levant les yeux en l'air avant d'apercevoir trois personnes encapuchonnées. Drôle de tenue que de porter une cape jaune pour camoufler le corps. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient être discrets et … AHHHH ! Il poussa un hurlement strident alors que tout son corps était électrocuté en même temps que ses pokémons et Loa. Tous les corps tombèrent au sol, les quatre pokémons se retrouvant évanouis. L'une des personnes encapuchonnées vint dire :_

« Autant le Makuhita a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal … »

« Autant les deux pokémons psychiques et la future créature spectrale risquent de nous donner de sacrés ingrédients. Finalement, nous avons réussi à mettre la main sur ces dernières. »

« Lâc … LÂCHEZ-LES ! » _s'égosilla le jeune homme, cherchant à se relever._

« Hum ? Ne t'en fait pas, ils serviront une très bonne cause. Dommage pour toi mais tu n'as plus de pokémons et … Qu'est-ce que … »

« JE … VOUS … AI … DIT … DE LES LÂCHER ! » _hurla Kéran avant de se redresser, une aura noire se formant autour de lui et de son arme._

« PUTAIN ! On se barre avec avant que ça dégénère les gars ! » _hurla l'une des trois personnes avant qu'ils ne soulèvent les quatre corps, faisant appel à divers pokémons oiseaux pour les épauler. Ils comptaient quoi ? S'ENFUIR ?_

« RELÂCHEZ MES POKEMONS ! »

« Kéran, ne t'énerve pas, ils n'iront pas très loin. Regarde si Loa peut marcher et si ce n'est pas le cas, fais atte … »

« Loa ! Je t'embarque avec moi ! J'espère que la position ne te gêne pas ! » _répondit le jeune homme tout en coupant la parole à Swar. Il souleva la jeune femme toujours paralysée, commençant à courir à toute allure derrière ses trois personnes encapuchonnées._

_Malgré le poids qu'il avait sur les bras et l'agilité exemplaire de ces personnes, il semblait comme galvanisé, n'ayant aucun mal à les poursuivre alors qu'elles quittaient la ville. Où est-ce que … Non … Non ? NON ?! Ils n'étaient quand même pas du Marché de la Mort ? Ils n'auraient pas osé hein ? Ohla … Oh … Oh … Il ressentait à nouveau une poussée de haine qui remontait en lui, Loa restant muette dans ses bras._


	89. Chapitre 89 : L'élément en soi

**Chapitre 89 : L'élément en soi**

« Si je les attrape, ils vont le regretter amèrement. »

« Kéran, calme-toi, ne recommence pas la même imbécilité que la dernière fois. » _répondit Swar tandis qu'il avait réussi à suivre à la trace ces foutues personnes encapuchonnées de jaune. Heureusement pour lui car sinon … sinon … Ah …_

« Je ne recommencerai pas, Swar. Je veux juste récupérer mes pokémons et me débarrasser d'eux ! Ce n'est pas bien compliqué non ? Juste les faire disparaitre comme auparavant ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Swar, Kéran. Ce n'est pas bon de t'emporter de la sorte. De toute façon, ils ne le savent pas encore mais mon Mélancolux est déjà derrière eux, en train de les suivre. Nous ne les perdrons pas de vue, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut néanmoins que tu évites de t'emporter. Calme-toi et ensuite, nous verrons la marche à suivre. »

_D'accord ! D'accord ! Il était calme ! Il était calme ! Ça ne se voyait pas ? Il était calme ! Ah … Ah … Il prit une profonde respiration. C'était simplement qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Si ces pokémons se retrouvaient blessés, il allait faire un véritable malheur. Loa le força à s'asseoir contre un arbre en attendant que son Mélancolux ne revienne._

Harno ne tarda pas à se montrer, signalant qu'il avait repéré l'endroit. Isolé de la ville, enfoui au milieu d'une clairière, il semblerait qu'il y ait un sous-sol car le bâtiment n'a pas l'air très imposant d'après ce qu'il a remarqué. Néanmoins, il vaudrait mieux faire attention car l'endroit semble bien gardé d'après les soldats vus.

_Le jeune homme se redressa, déjà prêt à partir alors que Loa l'observait avec un peu d'inquiétude. Néanmoins, elle ne vint rien dire, ne faisant que l'accompagner alors qu'ils se dirigeaient maintenant tous les deux vers l'endroit dont parlait Harno. Regardant à gauche et à droite, Kéran semblait plus que soucieux et toujours un peu sur les nerfs._

« Si je les attrape … Si je les attrape … Ils vont le regretter … Ils vont vraiment le regretter. »

« Calme-toi, encore une fois, Kéran. Ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter. »

_OUI MAIS NON ! Hum … Vraiment, il savait pertinemment que Loa avait raison. Il le savait parfaitement mais c'était juste qu'on parlait de ses pokémons ! De ses petits pokémons à lui et à personne d'autre ! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer s'il perdait trop de temps à les rejoindre ! Ses pokémons … Il venait à peine de les retrouver ! Il venait à peine de les avoir dans ses bras et voilà qu'on tentait de les lui retirer. Il en était hors de question … Il en était hors de question, il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise._

« Swar …. Kéran me fait étrangement peur. Est-ce que tu peux … lui parler ? »

« Malheureusement, le fait que je lui parle ne changera rien. »

« Est-ce que tu ne veux pas lui parler … de femme à homme ? » _murmura Loa sans pour autant révéler à Swar qu'elle savait au sujet de son autre forme._

« Je ne suis plus une femme, simplement une entité ectoplasmique. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai alors à discuter avec lui et surtout pour une raison aussi futile. »

« Si Kéran perd la tête sans que tu l'aides, j'espère alors que tu te sentiras un peu responsable de ce qui lui arriver, Swar. » _répondit Loa avant de tapoter doucement le dos de Kéran._

_Il valait mieux ne pas perdre de temps mais elle lui faisait promettre d'être discret. Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant qu'elle ne lui sourît. Les deux personnes s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, suivant le Mélancolux jusqu'à ce qu'il les emmène dans une petite clairière. Aucun chemin tracé dans la terre pour s'y rendre même si quelques arbres avaient été retirés pour qu'une route soit « visible » si on s'y forçait un peu._

Trois hommes montaient la garde devant une petite porte. Sans même qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose, Kéran et Loa remarquèrent que les trois hommes tombèrent au sol, soudainement endormis. Pourtant, Loa fit un petit sourire, apercevant le Mélancolux qui arrivait vers elle. Non ? Ils n'étaient pas endormis ?

« Hum … Harno je préfère que tu évites de les tuer si possible, d'accord ? Nous ne sommes pas des personnes violentes par nature. »

« Désolé … mais cela semblait être un cas de force majeure et je ne pense pas que l'être dans l'épée de ce jeune homme voulait réellement s'occuper de cela. »

« Merci beaucoup Harno. Et ne t'en fait pas pour Swar, elle n'est pas très loquace mais elle sait se rendre utile quand il le faut. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. » _répondit Kéran, quittant sa cachette pour se diriger vers le bâtiment._

Il fut rapidement rejoint par Loa et son pokémon, les deux personnes pénétrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Aussitôt, plusieurs escaliers étaient possibles à descendre. Ça lui rappelait … Ça lui rappelait quelque chose de malsain.

Quelque chose de vraiment déplaisant et qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. S'il tombait sur une arène, sur un endroit de la sorte, il allait faire un malheur. Il allait commettre un massacre ! Et il ne s'en priverait pas du tout ! Il ne s'en priverait pas de tous les tuer si ça s'avérait nécessaire ! Il voulait tout simplement les éliminer !

_Il décida de prendre les escaliers les plus à gauche, accompagné de Loa. Tendant sa main pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, la jeune femme déposa la sienne alors qu'ils vérifiaient à faire le moins de bruit. Ils devaient trouver Sarène et les autres … rapidement !_

_Rapidement … Rapidement, rapidement … Ca recommençait. C'était en train de recommencer ! Il s'en doutait ! Il venait de s'en douter maintenant ! Il en était sûr ! Il en était sûr et certain maintenant qu'il l'avait en face ! Il était encore chez le Marché de la Mort ! Il revoyait les objets de torture, les caisses remplies de noigrumes et …_

Il se retourna au même moment qu'il entendait quelque chose qui s'effondrait au sol. Loa venait de s'écrouler au sol, ses jambes ne la supportant plus. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de vomir alors qu'elle paraissait plus que révulsée. Elle ne connaissait pas un tel endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait eu … la même réaction.

« Loa … Reprend tes esprits. Je vais aller m'occuper d'eux dès mainten … »

« Non. Kéran ! Non … Il ne faut pas … On ne peut rien y faire mais … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ? C'est quoi leurs raisons ? »

« Le Marché de la Mort fait partie de l'Antre des Artisans. Leurs buts est de vendre les pokémons ou alors de les dresser pour qu'ils combattent dans une arène où ils peuvent prendre des paris et diverses autres choses mais … »

« Kéran, ce n'est pas le Marché de la Mort que tu as en face de toi. » _coupa Swar._

Ce n'était pas le Marché ? Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il écarquilla les yeux, regardant brièvement Loa avant d'observer à nouveau ce qu'il voyait. C'était pourtant des objets de torture et aussi … Ah ! Il le sentait que maintenant mais … Il faisait drôlement chaud ici. Qu'est-ce que … Des coulées de métal chaud ?

_On pourrait presque croire à une forge. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait une forge ici et maintenant ? Dans le Marché de la Mort, ils ne faisaient pas cela, non ? Finalement, il aperçut les trois personnes encapuchonnées, chacune tenant les trois pokémons qui appartenaient à Kéran. Le Makuhita ? Il se trouvait adossé contre une caisse, toujours évanoui. Il pouvait entendre la conversation entre les trois personnes à cette distance, une conversation dont il se serait bien fait passé._

« Alors … Pour les deux pokémons psychiques, je pensais à ce que l'on crée des lames jumelles. Il semblerait qu'elles soient sœurs jumelles donc ça leur correspondrait bien. »

« Quant à la Stalgamin ? On en fait quoi ? »

« Je me disais que peut-être, le mieux avec elle serait de s'en faire un jouet. Des fois, il fait sacrément chaud donc un truc qui permet de nous alerter sur la présence de spectres dans les environs mais aussi de nous rafraîchir, ça serait une bonne idée. »

_Ce n'était pas les mêmes personnes. Ce n'était pas les mêmes personnes ! Ils ne faisaient pas partie du Marché de la Mort ! Il … Il … Il était où alors ? C'était qui ces types ? Y avait combien d'organisations qui faisaient des magouilles de ce genre ? ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ASSEZ ! IL EN AVAIT ASSEZ ! Il allait … Il allait ..._

Pendant que les hommes discutaient entre eux, déposant les pokémons au sol pour bien montrer qu'ils seraient les suivants, ce n'était … Ce n'était pas normal. PAS NORMAL DU TOUT ! Il devait se calmer mais il n'y arrivait pas ! La seule chose qui l'inquiétait plus que ça, c'était la réaction de Loa. Elle semblait apeurée et n'arrivait toujours pas à marcher. Il était hors de question de la laisser seule ici.

« Bon, je vais voir et faire un peu l'inventaire ! » _annonça une voix alors qu'il ne regardait pas ce qui se passait. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années passa devant eux, ne les remarquant pas alors que Kéran jetait un regard. Personne … Personne ne les voyait, tous étaient trop occupés hein ? Trop occupés à mutiler et à tuer !_

_Sans hésiter, il vint attraper l'homme par le col, le tirant en arrière avant de mettre un bras pour le bloquer, la lame de l'épée posée sur son cou. Il allait perdre patience ! Vraiment perdre patience devant tout ce qui était en train de se passer devant lui !_

« Je te conseille de ne pas faire un bruit. Tu alertes, je te tues, c'est compris ? » _murmura faiblement le jeune homme, ensanglantant légèrement le cou en l'entaillant un peu._

« O… Oui mais ne me faites pas de mal, je … »

« Tu ne parles pas quand je ne t'en donne pas l'autorisation. Où est-ce que l'on est ? Ce n'est pas le Marché de la Mort ici non ? Alors, où est-ce que l'on se trouve ? »

« Vous vous rendez dans un endroit et vous ne savez pas où ? Mais vous … AH ! Je … Je vais vous le dire. Nous sommes chez les Créateurs Elémentaires ! »

« Continue donc … » _souffla Kéran, peu enclin à attendre très longtemps._

« Nous … Nous sommes de la Sainte Alliance. Nous créons leurs armes et leurs armures. Nous créons de l'équipement qu'ils utilisent pour combattre les spectres et les créatures ténébreuses, c'est tout, c'est tout ! Je vous le promets ! »

« Et ensuite ? Continue … Car il n'y a pas que ça. Avec quoi vous les créez ? Comment est-ce que vous les créée ? PARLE ! »

« Avec des pokémons ! Tous les pokémons servent à créer les armes, armures et autres objets ! Nous nous servons de leurs capacités, de leurs pouvoirs, pour les insuffler dans des armes, c'est tout ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! »

« Tous les pokémons ? Vous tuez alors des créatures innocentes pour forger des armes et des armures qui vous protégeront, c'est cela ? Vous tuez des êtres vivants juste pour être sûr de ne pas être blessés, c'est cela ? »

« Je ne fais rien du tout moi, je ne fais que noter l'inventaire et dire où on dépose ces choses. Je ne fais pas l'écartèlement ou toutes ces choses moi ! »

« Oui … Bien entendu … Tu es pur et innocent. » _bredouilla le jeune homme, pris de tremblements et de nausées. Une idée horrible venait de lui traverser la tête._

_Remarquant les tremblements, l'homme lui donna un coup de tête, s'abaissant pour éviter la lame de l'épée avant de commencer à crier. Aussitôt, Kéran planta son arme dans le corps de l'homme devant les yeux surpris de Loa._

« C'est trop tard … C'est bien trop tard … Maintenant, je ne peux pas me le retirer de la tête, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser ça ! Je ne peux pas ! »

« Ké … Kéran … Tu viens de tuer un homme … sans … de sang-froid. »

« Et alors ? Reste près de moi, demande à Harno de te protéger s'il le faut mais je vais tous les buter ! Je vais tous les tuer ! Je vais tous, tous, tous ! »

« Swar ! Arrête Kéran avant qu'il ne devienne fou ! » _cria Loa une nouvelle fois en direction de l'épée mais celle-ci avait déjà fait apparaitre son aura noire autour d'elle._

« Pourquoi cela ? La haine est un très bon vecteur. »

_La haine ? C'est vrai que le jeune homme semblait parcouru par ce sentiment mais le ton froid et neutre de l'arme qu'il avait en main n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Swar._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il y a des intrus ! ATTENTION ! JE REPETE ! IL Y A DES INTRUS ! TUEZ-LES AVANT QU'ILS NE COLPORTENT CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ! »

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais le balancer à tout le monde ? Je suis sûr que déjà bon nombre de personnes le savent. Je suis sûr que beaucoup savent comment on fait ces armes et ces armures. Il n'y avait que moi … que moi qui ne savais rien, comme d'habitude. »

_C'était une habitude chez lui. C'était vraiment une habitude chez lui d'être pris pour un imbécile ! Un imbécile comme il n'en existait pas deux ! Il le savait parfaitement ! Depuis le début, depuis le début, on lui mentait !_

« Depuis des années … Depuis des années … »

« Depuis des années ? » _demanda Loa, espérant par-là que le jeune homme n'allait pas commettre une bêtise. De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard puisqu'ils avaient été repérés._

« DEPUIS DES ANNEES, ELLE SAVAIT ! J'EN SUIS SÛR ! »

_Elle ? De qui elle ? Ce n'était pas de l'épée dont il parlait puisque d'après ce qu'elle savait, le jeune homme ne l'avait que depuis une année voir un petit peu moins. Mais alors de qui est-ce qu'il était en train de parler ? Peut-être de cette Katérina ou alors de Sélia ?_

« Attends un peu … Ce gamin … Je le connais ! » _dit l'un des hommes, faisant déjà apparaître un Cizayox tout en sortant une épée qui s'enflamma._

« Ouais ? Et c'est qui alors ? Car il n'a pas l'air très net. »

« C'est le type du Marché de la Mort ! Le gamin qui n'a pas arrêté de tuer tous ses geôliers ! Il paraitrait qu'il avait fait un véritable massacre un soir ! »

« Oh putain … Et on est sensé faire quoi nous ? On n'est pas paré pour ce genre d'occasions ! On se barre ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Vous … pensez vraiment … que je vais vous laisser vous enfuir ? Est-ce que les pokémons ont eu cette chance ? » _murmura doucement le jeune homme, sortant sa seconde épée._

« On a pas le choix … Faut espérer le buter, les autres vont arriver rapidement. »

_Oui mais il faisait quand même drôlement peur. C'était quoi cette lueur de folie dans les yeux de ce gamin ? On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient affaire à un psychopathe qui avait commis des meurtres en série sans jamais s'arrêter. Tout ça pour des pokémons dont tout le monde s'en foutait complètement ou presque !_


	90. Chapitre 90 : TRSsP

**Chapitre 90 : Tout ravager sans se pardonner**

« Je vais tous vous écraser ! Je vais tous vous exterminer ! »

_Et Swar qui ne cherchait même pas à arrêter le jeune homme. Loa s'était mise assise contre une caisse, plus qu'apeurée par la situation mais surtout par la colère de Kéran. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle connaissait depuis à peine une journée. Elle pensait être tombée sur quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil et amical, pas sur un être barbare._

Même si … Même si elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas vrai, que Kéran était réellement gentil mais sur le coup, quelque chose s'était surement brisé en lui lorsqu'il avait vu ses pokémons allongés sur le sol mais aussi ces choses barbares. Elle pouvait le comprendre, elle pouvait facilement le comprendre … mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter ce qu'il était en train de faire actuellement. Il en était hors de question. Elle n'accepterait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire !

_C'était trop violent, elle voyait tout simplement le jeune homme en train de déchiqueter tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, que ça soit pokémon ou humain. Il n'hésitait pas dans ses gestes, il voulait tout simplement tuer sans se préoccuper de la douleur qu'il infligeait. Rapide et vif, il semblait impossible à toucher._

Pourquoi est-ce que Swar ne voulait pas l'arrêter ? La haine ? Un bon vecteur ? Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment une possibilité qu'elle veuille le posséder ? Pourtant, cette nuit-là, cela semblait avoir été le contraire. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'arrêter ? Il allait plonger dans la folie, la démence si elle ne décidait pas de l'aider. C'était juste … absurde.

_Complètement absurde alors que le combat s'éternisait, que les corps commençaient à s'entasser. Et contrairement à la dernière fois, Kéran semblait être capable de tenir la distance sur la durée. Il semblait infatigable alors que pourtant, aucune aura noire n'émanait de son corps, seulement de son épée._

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez les gars ? STOPPEZ-LE ! »

_C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire pour les différentes personnes présentes. Certaines pensaient déjà à l'éventualité de s'enfuir face à un tel monstre. Mais voilà, aucun ne pouvait lui échapper alors qu'il continuait de taillader dans tout ce qui se trouvait en face de lui._

« POURQUOI SWAR ? POURQUOI ? » _hurla le jeune homme alors que son épée répondait._

« Car la nature humaine est ainsi faite. Toujours en quête de puissance, de richesse, de choses qu'elle ne possède pas à la base. C'est pourquoi ce genre d'actions est courant. »

« POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ILS NE PEUVENT PAS COMPRENDRE LEURS ERREURS ?! » _reprit Kéran sur le même ton, l'une de ses deux épées tranchant en deux la tête d'un homme en face de lui, visiblement peu prudent._

« Car reconnaître ses erreurs est bien trop dur pour des créatures qui se considèrent comme les plus évoluées et intelligentes de cette planète. L'humain est indécent, vantard et vaniteux. C'est pourquoi il est imparfait, contrairement à ses paroles où il se considère comme parfait. C'est pourquoi, je … Arrête de pleurer, Kéran. »

« Je peux pas ! Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer ! »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux verts regarde Kéran avec interrogation. Pleurer ? Il pleurait ? Ah oui ! Il pleurait grandement même ! Pourquoi ? A cause de ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Est-ce qu'il s'en voulait de tuer ces criminels et ces pokémons malveillants ? Pourtant … Il n'avait pas de quoi s'en vouloir. Dans le fond, elle commençait aussi à cerner le point de vue de Kéran. Même s'il ne voulait pas agir de la sorte, il n'en avait pas le choix._

« Je dois tous les tuer … Tous … Pour qu'ils évitent de recommencer … Snif … »

« Mais bordel ! Vous n'êtes pas capable d'arrêter un seul enfant ou quoi ? Vous ne le voyez pas en train de chialer ? C'est juste incompréhensible ! »

« Si t'es si malin, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller, tiens ! Moi, je me tire de … »

_Une épée se logea dans le crâne d'un homme qui tentait de s'enfuir, Kéran se retrouvant déjà à sa hauteur avant de l'extirper. Il continuait son travail, inlassablement alors que les minutes s'écoulaient peu à peu, laissant peu à peu la place vide de personnes. Les rares survivants qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir allaient surement conter cette histoire._

Le jeune homme s'écroula à genoux, toussotant violemment avant de se mettre à cracher du sang et du dégueuli. Il était impossible pour lui de continuer dans cette voie … pas avec ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. L'aura noire autour de l'épée s'arrêta alors qu'il se redressait, passant une main sur ses lèvres ensanglantées.

« Sarène … Lili … Lala … Je suis là, maintenant. »

_Il avait murmuré cela avec douceur, s'approchant des trois pokémons allongées sur le sol avant de sortir ses noigrumes. Pendant la « capture » de ses trois pokémons, il avait récupéré les noigrumes. Il vint les rappeler à l'intérieur, s'approchant du Makuhita avant de le secouer un peu. Le pokémon se réveilla légèrement, Kéran lui murmurant :_

« Ca va ? Elles sont en sécurité … Il fallait bien que je te sauve … Et je dois aussi sauver les autres. Oui … Il faut les sortir de leurs noigrumes. »

« Maku ? » _demanda le Makuhita, un peu surpris de voir le jeune homme en face de lui mais surtout recouvert de sang … et ça ne semblait pas être le sien._

« Je vais m'occuper d'eux. Tu vas sortir avec la jeune femme d'accord ? Ensuite, tu retrouveras mes pokémons aussi. Moi … J'ai encore beaucoup de travail, vraiment beaucoup de travail. Vraiment … Vraiment … »

« Kéran ? » _murmura l'épée sur un ton qui se voulait neutre._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne répondit pas à son arme, s'approchant des différentes caisses avant de donner un coup dans le bois pour les ouvrir. Aussitôt, des noigrumes s'ouvrirent, laissant paraître des pokémons endormis, assommés, blessés. Il y en avait de toutes les espèces, de toutes les sortes. Loa et le Makuhita n'étaient pas partis, comme le Mélancolux, regardant ce que faisait le jeune homme._

_Celui-ci était en train de libérer chaque pokémon qui s'éveillait ou non. Peu à peu, tout ce qui avait été utilisé par les humains fut détruit alors que le jeune homme s'écriait :_

« Détruisez-tout … Ravagez-tout ce que vous pouvez ! Les humains ont essayé de vous tuer ! Vengez-vous ! Rasez leur ville s'il le faut ! Mais ne laissez plus jamais les humains dicter votre loi ! Retournez chez eux envers qui vous faites confiance, replongez dans vos lacs, enfuyez-vous dans vos forêts, vous êtes libres de vos choix, vous êtes libres de vos actes ! »

« C'est une rébellion, Kéran ? Enfin, ce que tu tentes de faire ? »

« Swar … Je ne sais pas … Je leur promets juste la liberté … pour le moment. Je veux juste que cet endroit soit détruit. Il n'y a pas de quoi le ravager ? AH ! SI ! Il y a des marteaux ! Des mauls ! » _s'écria l'adolescent avec rage._

Il prit l'un des lourds marteaux qui se tenaient à deux mains, hurlant de toutes ses forces en leur disant de s'en aller. Les pokémons commencèrent à s'enfuir alors que l'adolescent frappait dans tout ce qui était cheminée, métal ou autre, prêt à tout ravager et anéantir.

Après quelques minutes, l'endroit ne ressemblait plus à rien et marcher était une quête plutôt dangereuse et laborieuse si on espérait ne pas de blesser. Il avait décidé d'utiliser les grands moyens et quitte à tout détruire, autant le faire bien !

_HAHAHA ! C'était terminé … C'était vraiment terminé … Il en avait terminé … assez terminé. Les noigrumes étaient avec Loa, le Makuhita était avec Loa. Il avait tout simplement saccagé cet endroit pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais créer des choses horribles._

« Swar … Swar … Je me sens si soulagé … Si soulagé de savoir que j'ai détruit tout cela. »

« Kéran, allons-nous en, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, demain et les mois à venir. Il faut que tu arrêtes cela, comprends-tu ce que je veux dire ? »

« J'ai toujours compris … J'ai vraiment compris. Je ne suis pas bête … C'est terminé. C'est vraiment terminé. Il faut que je quitte cet endroit. »

« Kéran … Tu es bien trop épuisé. » _répondit Swar faiblement._

« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas si mal que ça, Swar. Puis bon … Ça serait bête qu'une jolie femme s'inquiète pour moi non ? Hahaha … Tu es une femme, oui, tu es vraiment une femme, Swar. C'est toujours difficile à croire mais tu es une femme, oui. »

« … … … Je suis une femme, c'est exact. Et toi, tu es un imbécile immature et incapable de garder son sang-froid lorsque la situation l'exige. Maintenant, quitte cet endroit. »

« Oui, je vais le quitter, je vais le quitter. » _marmonna le jeune homme avec lenteur._

Voilà, elle voyait ? Même si le fait de marcher sur des échardes de bois lui faisait atrocement mal, le jeune homme accélérait le pas, remontant les escaliers, là où Loa l'attendait avec le Makuhita. Il fit un petit sourire tendre à la créature, celle-ci tenant les trois noigrumes avec difficulté entre ses poings gantés.

« Merci beaucoup de veiller sur elles, tu as été très efficace. Tu es avec elles depuis longtemps non ? Merci beaucoup … Loa … Je suis vraiment désolé … »

« Désolé pour quelle raison ? Oh Kéran, tu as vraiment une mine toute pâle. Viens donc par là. » _souffla la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, s'approchant de lui avant de l'aider à marcher pour s'éloigner de cet endroit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un coin tranquille, un petit ruisseau s'écoulant non-loin d'eux._

« Merci beaucoup mais je n'ai quand même pas besoin de cette assistance. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller un peu seul, Loa. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu … Bon … Vas t'asseoir, je vais aller prendre un peu d'eau et essayer de t'asperger le visage. Tu es blanc comme un linge. »

_Non mais il allait sérieusement bien. Enfin … C'est ce qu'il croyait. A part une petite fatigue de rien du tout et qui allait passer, il n'avait rien de bien spécial. Non … Pas du tout même._

« Kéran … Tu es vraiment épuisé. » _souffla la voix de Swar tandis que le Makuhita gardait les trois noigrumes entre ses pattes. Il s'était assis au rebord de l'eau, regardant les noigrumes tandis que Kéran répondait à Swar :_

« Je ne suis pas si épuisé que ça … C'est juste que … Enfin, mes pokémons vont bien donc c'est le plus important donc je suis content. »

« Tu as de quoi l'être … Néanmoins, ce que tu as encore fait était particulièrement stupide, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Je m'en rends parfaitement compte mais ça ne change rien … Ça ne change rien. Mes pokémons ont été sauvés, ce n'est pas le plus important ? »

_Oui mais bon … Il n'y avait pas que ça non plus. Et pourtant, le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir le comprendre. L'épée poussa un profond soupir alors que le jeune homme se prenait un torchon en plein visage. Loa venait d'arriver à sa hauteur, commençant à éponger son front avant de prendre la parole :_

« Quand même … Ce n'est pas décent ce que tu as fait, Kéran. »

« … … … Loa ? Je voulais dire … Ca va un peu mieux ? Enfin, par rapport à ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur ? Ca ne te choque pas ? »

« Si tu parles du fait que j'ai vomi en remarquant tout ça, je crois que nous avons été deux à subir la même chose non ? Et sinon, pour ce que j'ai pu voir … Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Comme quoi, des fois, les humains sont vraiment horribles. Et dire qu'ils faisaient partie de la Sainte Alliance, une organisation plus que respectée, il y a de quoi choquer. »

« Je veux bien te croire mais c'est ainsi et pas autrement. Des fois, il y a de ces choses … Comme l'Antre des Artisans et le marché de la Mort. »

« Je te crois, Kéran. Bon, maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien t'asseoir, s'il te plaît ? »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Je vais bien, je te dis. Je vais bien … C'est juste que … Pfiou … Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs._

« Swar ! Dis-lui quelque chose cette fois ! Avant, tu n'avais rien fait mais il est quand même plus important pour toi que moi non ? Alors, dis-lui quelque chose ! »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, jeune fille. » _répondit Swar sèchement, Loa étant un peu offusquée de se faire sermonner de la sorte._

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire à Kéran de se reposer ! Elle savait pertinemment que le jeune homme n'était pas en état actuellement non ? Alors pourquoi continuer à faire croire que si ?_

« Tu vois … Si même Swar le dit, c'est que je vais bien et … »

_Et ? Elle attendit le reste de la phrase de Kéran mais rien ne vint. Le jeune homme était immobile et stoïque, passant une main sur son crâne avant de s'écrouler sur les fesses. Il ne vint rien dire, écarquillant les yeux avant de tomber en arrière, s'étalant de tout son long._

« Après un tel débordement d'énergie, son repos risque de durer plusieurs heures voir même peut-être plus d'une journée. » _annonça calmement Swar._

« Mais mais mais … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Swar ? »

« Kéran va bien si c'est cela qui t'inquiètes. Néanmoins, il ne pourra pas bouger pendant quelques heures voir une journée. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas se reposer alors je l'ai forcé. »

« … … … Tu étais quand même soucieuse de lui, contrairement à ce que tu prétends. » _dit Loa dans un petit sourire, une aura noire émanant de l'arme à la ceinture de Kéran._

« Je possèderai ce corps un jour ou l'autre. Je préfère avoir un corps en entier et en parfait état de fonctionnement plutôt qu'un corps désastreux et … Arrête de sourire bêtement. »

« Oui … C'est vrai car je vais devoir soulever Kéran pour l'emmener jusqu'à une ville ou un village. On ne peut pas rester ici après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Makuhita ! Maku, Maku ! » _s'écria une petite voix qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis un bon nombre de minutes. Lorno s'approcha de la jeune femme, lui tendant les trois noigrumes. Elle récupéra les trois sphères avant que Lorno ne tape dans ses poings. Il souleva le corps de Kéran au-dessus de lui sans aucune difficulté._

« Oh bien entendu ! J'oubliais que nous avions un pokémon aussi aimable. Merci à toi, Makuhita ! Je suis sûre que Kéran te remerciera une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

« Maku, Makuhita Makuku. » _répondit le pokémon pour bien montrer que les remerciements n'étaient pas obligatoires. Maintenant, il était temps d'emmener Kéran en sécurité car on n'était jamais sûr de ce qui pouvait leur tomber dessus La jeune femme accompagnée de son Mélancolux et du Makuhita quittèrent la petite zone où se trouvait le ruisseau, passant à travers les arbres pour sortir de la forêt._


	91. Chapitre 91 : Une existence différente

**Chapitre 91 : Une existence différente**

« Encore dans un rêve … » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés._

_Il le savait parfaitement car il ne faisait pas ce genre de rêve quotidiennement. Ah … C'était bizarre, franchement bizarre mais maintenant, il prenait l'habitude. Par contre, c'était un drôle d'endroit dans lequel il était tombé. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement que c'était saugrenu. Pas saugrenu mais le sol était pavé de pierre, il y avait aussi des égouts…_

_Mais le plus surprenant ? C'était les imposants bâtiments qui devaient faire cinq voir une dizaine d'étages. En même temps, il y avait aussi de drôles de véhicules qui crachaient une fumée noire et qui roulaient … sans avoir besoin de pokémons pour les tirer ? C'était bizarre, il lui semblait se trouver dans un autre monde._

« Tu n'es pas dans un autre monde, Kéran. » _murmura une voix féminine, celle de Swar._

_Il se retourna pour apercevoir la femme aux cheveux blancs. HAHA ! Maintenant, il en était sûr ! Il en était sûr et certain que Swar était cette femme qu'il voyait ! Pourtant, elle ne vint pas lui sourire tandis qu'il disait sur un ton victorieux :_

« Swar ! Tu étais la femme ! Tu étais la femme que je n'ai pas arrêté de voir ! Même pendant que je rêvais dans le Marché de la Mort ! C'était toi ! »

« Non … Je suis ce que tu veux que je sois. Tu es tellement obnubilé par le fait que je sois cette femme que tu as décidé de me donner son apparence. C'est aussi simple que ça … pour un esprit aussi faible que le tien, Kéran. »

« Ah … Zut … J'y croyais vraiment sur le coup. » _bredouilla le jeune homme, comme vaincu par les propos de la femme aux cheveux blancs._ « Mais … C'est vrai ? Tu n'es pas …la femme ? Je pensais … Enfin, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné. »

« Hum ? Et pourquoi cela ne t'aurais pas gêné ? En quoi cela t'aurais gêné ? Je ne suis pas cette femme, que tu le veuilles ou non. J'ai l'impression que tu oublies la raison qui me pousse à être à tes côtés depuis le début, Kéran. »

« Et moi, j'ai l'impression que la raison n'est pas celle à laquelle on croit. » _marmonna Kéran sur un ton boudeur, poussant un cri avant de voir l'un de ces véhicules de métal en train de passer à toute allure devant lui. HEY ! _

« Tu n'es qu'une illusion. Ils ne te voient pas, ils ne peuvent pas te toucher et ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre. Ils peuvent te traverser sans que cela t'affecte. »

« Oui mais ce que j'aimerai savoir … C'est quoi ce rêve ? C'est la première fois que je vois une telle chose, ces trucs de métal qui roulent … Et il n'y a pas de pokémons nécessaires ? »

« Cela s'appelait des voitures. Fonctionnant à l'essence, elle pouvait aller à une vitesse extrêmement rapide, autant que celle d'un Galopa voir bien plus même et … »

_Un vrombissement stoppa les paroles de la femme aux yeux bleus, Kéran se bouchant les oreilles tout en regardant l'oiseau de métal dans le ciel._

« Voilà ce que l'on appelait un avion. Si les voitures allaient à une vitesse très rapide, les avions pouvaient dépasser la vitesse du son. Comprends-tu ce que cela veut dire ? »

« … … … Que même si je m'éloigne, si je te parle, tu entends ce que je dis et l'avion va aussi vite que le bruit et mes paroles ? »

« A peu de choses près, c'est cela. Tu comprends vite, Kéran. C'est bien, très bien de ta part. » _murmura la femme aux cheveux blancs avant qu'il ne demande :_

« Dis … Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Swar, ici ? Car je suis un peu perturbé à l'idée de t'appeler mademoiselle. Enfin, si tu veux bien, bien entendu, je ne vais pas te forcer. »

« Appelle-moi comme tu le désires. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre, nous allons continuer la visite de tout ce qui se trouve autour de toi. »

« Par contre, pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de ça ? Sincèrement, si c'est bien moi qui rêve de ça, j'ai vraiment des rêves tordus. Je ne veux pas dire mais je ne pourrai pas rêver à Katérina, Sélia ou une autre personne ? Ou aux filles ? Enfin, à des combats héroïques ? »

« Ou alors aux séances de tortures que tu as subi il y a un mois ? Sois plutôt heureux de rêver à des scènes bizarres qu'à des scènes morbides. »

« Tu … marques un point, Swar. » _murmura le jeune homme, un peu abasourdi. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il la mette en veilleuse pour le moment._

_Mais quand même … Cet endroit, on aurait dit un temps différent, plus évolué que le sien. Il n'y avait plus de problèmes de nourriture ou presque, les gens mangeaient de la crème glacée, les pokémons étaient à l'air libre, promenés et certaines personnes s'affrontaient entre elles pour récupérer un peu d'argent ou autre._

« Swar … Cet endroit est un peu effrayant quand même, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Pourquoi serait-il effrayant ? Découvrir de nouvelles choses te fait peur ? C'est un peu risible de ta part, Kéran, tu le sais très bien. Tu as vu bien pire … Ici, ce que tu vois n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as vu. »

« C'est une drôle de formulation ce que tu viens de dire … Swar. C'était un peu drôle de ta part mais je sais bien que tu n'es pas porté sur l'humour. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas. Et oui, ma phrase paraissait suspecte, il faut le reconnaître amplement. Néanmoins, l'heure n'est pas aux paroles hasardeuses et inutiles. C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux alors que tu continues de m'accompagner. Ne te perd pas dans les méandres de ce rêve, tu risques de ne plus pouvoir en ressortir. »

« Euh … J'aimerai plutôt en sortir quand je le peux. Je suis plus inquiet que ça mais bref … Enfin … Comment te dire … Swar, je … »

_Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Kéran pour lui dire de se taire. Il vint rougir violemment, regardant la femme en face de lui. Cette armure noire et cette prestance. C'était vraiment comme cela qu'il s'imaginait Swar ? C'est vrai … Elle lui donnait toujours cette impression d'être au-dessus de tout, de lui, de ce monde._

« Swar … Qu'est-ce que tu es réellement ? » _dit le jeune homme sans que la femme ne lui réponde. Elle lui fit un geste de la main, l'invitant à l'accompagner._

_Le temps s'écoula mais il ne lui semblait pas avoir envie de rêver. Avec Swar, il accomplissait ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avec Sélia ou Katérina. Avec la femme, malgré sa froideur, il pouvait visiter une ville dont il ne connaissait rien. Les gigantesques bâtiments dont il parlait s'appelaient des gratte-ciels selon Swar. Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant. Il adorait en savoir plus à ce sujet. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait autre chose, il en était sûr et certain. Il y avait tellement …_

_Elle lui parlait des badges, des champions d'arène, des commissariats, tout ça était vraiment nouveau pour lui. Mais le plus surprenant dans tout ça ? C'est elle … C'était Swar. Swar semblait parfaitement connaître le rêve dans lequel il se trouvait._

« Swar … Est-ce que par hasard, ce rêve ne serait pas le mien mais le tien ? »

« Hum ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ? A cause de mes connaissances ? Tu te trompes lourdement. Je n'ai aucun rapport avec cette ville. »

« Je ne sais pas … C'était ce que je ressentais en venant ici et en regardant autour. TU sais tellement de choses que ça m'étonne que tu ne viennes pas de là. »

« Hum ? Eh bien, sois étonné car la vérité est que je ne proviens pas de ce monde. » _murmura la femme aux cheveux blancs, lui intimant l'ordre de l'accompagner maintenant._

_D'accord, d'accord mais quand même … Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ? Pourquoi ça ne serait pas ce qu'il pensait pour une fois ? Ce n'était pas son rêve ! Il ne rêverait pas d'un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Ce n'était pas son monde ! Et la première raison à cela ? ELLE ETAIT SIMPLE ! C'ETAIT CA !_

« C'est ça ! SWAR ! CE N'EST PAS MON RÊVE ! » _hurla-t-il avant de désigner le ciel dégagé, sans aucun nuage. Le soleil brillait au beau milieu du ciel bleu tandis que Swar restait imperturbable, le regardant fixement de ses yeux bleus._

« Oui, ce n'est pas ton rêve, ce n'est qu'un phantasme de ta part et rien d'autre. »

« Arrête de m'embrouiller, Swar ! Je suis sûr et certain que ce n'est pas le mien ! Je vais te le prouver que ce n'est pas mon rêve ! »

« Qu'est-ce que … » _dit la femme en armure noire avant de voir le jeune homme qui s'enfuyait en courant. Il ne devait pas se perdre dans cet endroit !_

_Il ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences de ses actes, n'est-ce pas ? Comme à son habitude ! L'idiot ! Elle commença à disparaître dans le sol, partant à la recherche du jeune homme. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas être loin. On parlait de Kéran, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant dans un corps d'adulte et rien d'autre ! Il avait peur de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait peur de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, il n'était qu'un enfant._

« Ah ! Je … Je … »

_Il s'était immobilisé, n'arrivant pas à retirer ses yeux de ce qu'il voyait. Le décor était en train de se recouvrir d'une brume noire mais … Il ne pouvait pas observer autre chose que ça … Une enfant qui devait avoir à peine cinq ans, portant une jupette noire et des sandales blanches. Les yeux bleus semblaient vides de sens tandis que ses cheveux blancs lui allaient jusqu'au cou. Le pire ? C'est qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle le regardait elle aussi mais c'était tout simplement impossible._

« C'est … Swar ? » _bredouilla le jeune homme, nageant en pleine incompréhension._

_La jeune fille fut enveloppée dans les ténèbres alors que maintenant, il avait perdu tous ses repères. Pourtant, dans l'obscurité, la voix de Swar se fit entendre :_

« Non, ce n'était pas moi … Mais parlons de toi maintenant, Kéran. Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait quoi ? J'ai … J'ai voulu courir pour en savoir plus … C'est tout. »

« Non, je parle de tes actes … avant de t'évanouir. Sais-tu ce que tu as fait, Kéran ? Sais-tu ce que tu as accompli encore une fois ? Je vais te le dire pour que tu comprennes bien la situation. Tu as tout simplement éliminé une nouvelle base qui appartient aux Créateurs Elémentaires. »

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire … J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, c'est tout. »

« Et tu t'es comporté en héros. Un héros particulièrement stupide mais qui a agi de façon exemplaire. Toutes mes félicitations. »

« Tu n'es pas Swar. Swar ne me parlerait pas aussi gentiment … Ou alors, tu es la Swar que je me suis imaginée dans mes rêves. Swar ne me dirait pas une telle chose. Elle ne me féliciterait pas de cette manière. Tu n'es pas Swar. »

« Tu te répètes Kéran … et ça n'arrange pas la situation. Mais qu'importe, j'ai une question importante à te demander. Il faut que tu répondes avec la plus grande sincérité qui soit. »

« … … … J'ai encore plus peur quand tu demandes une telle chose. » _murmura le jeune homme, plus qu'inquiet par la situation._

« Est-ce que tu comptes purifier ce monde des ténèbres et des créatures spectrales ? Est-ce que tu comptes éradiquer tous ses êtres qui empêchent la lumière de paraître sur cette planète ? Réponds donc à cette question … »

« … … … Je vais y réfléchir un peu, Swar. » _répondit Kéran avec lenteur._

« Soit … Tu n'es pas forcé de donner ta réponse dès maintenant. »

_Mais c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Car oui, il connaissait la réponse au fond de lui. Il savait pertinemment la réponse qu'attendait Swar. Il n'avait plus eut un changement d'opinion depuis des semaines … depuis le Marché de la Mort. Regardant à gauche puis à droite, ses yeux se fixèrent devant lui, comme pour apercevoir Swar._

« Je veux d'abord purifier les humains avant le reste. »

« Je m'attendais à une telle réponse de ta part. Je tiens à te signaler une chose pour que tu comprennes parfaitement la situation. Les ténèbres et la mort sont omniprésents parmi les humains, enfouis au plus profond de leurs êtres, de leurs âmes. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. »

_Il n'y avait pas que cela ? Qu'est-ce que … Swar avait à dire d'autre ? Il devait avoir tellement à dire à ce sujet. Néanmoins, il restait quand même un peu méfiant. Pourquoi lui parler de cela maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas auparavant ?_

« Si tu veux libérer ce monde, il te faudra combattre les créatures qui tentent d'en prendre le contrôle. Si tu veux combattre ces créatures, il te faudra devenir bien plus fort … mais surtout bien moins humain et irréfléchi. »

« J'ai l'impression que je viens de subir une insulte, c'est ça ? » _demanda le jeune homme._

« Arrête de poser des questions idiotes et pense plutôt à ce que je viens de te dire. Tu m'as annoncé que tu comptais d'abord purifier les humains. Pour cela, il faudra les abandonner. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu : comptes-tu purifier ce monde de ces créatures ténébreuses et spectrales ? »

« Non. Pas dans son intégralité. Certaines de ces créatures sont bonnes et généreuses, comme le sont les humains ou les autres pokémons. Ce que tu me demandes, ça serait de les éradiquer complètement et je ne veux pas de ça. Il faut pouvoir vivre avec les pokémons spectres et ténébreux … comme avec les autres. Mais les spectres et les ténèbres se sont mis en tête d'être particulièrement mauvais … comme si cela était naturel pour eux. Ils ne sont pas mauvais de nature … C'est l'environnement qui les rend ainsi. »

« Kéran … » _murmura doucement la voix de Swar avant que la femme en armure noire ne finisse par réapparaître devant lui._

« Oui ? Je … Je sais que c'est particulièrement bête ce que je dis mais je le pensais réellement hein ? Je ne veux pas dire mais ça me semble être vrai … et juste … »

« Je n'ai jamais annoncé que cela était stupide ou bête, loin de là. Ne devine pas mes paroles lorsque ce que tu penses est faux, est-ce bien compris de ton côté, Kéran ? »

_Il hocha la tête positivement, s'excusant envers Swar alors qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire encore ? Il attendait qu'elle prenne la parole mais ça n'arriva pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis finalement, elle chuchota :_

« Il est donc l'heure pour toi de te réveiller, Kéran … Je pense que tu as assez dormi et que ton corps est plus que reposé. »

«Ah ? Euh … Si je pouvais éviter de refaire ce genre de rêves la prochaine fois … »

« Nul ne peut contrôler ses rêves. Kéran, je suis celle que tu t'imaginais. » _termina de dire la femme en armure noire, les yeux verts du jeune homme s'ouvrant subitement pour remarquer le plafond au-dessus de lui. Où se trouvait-il ? Dans une chambre ?_


	92. Chapitre 92 : Faire fi du mensonge

**Chapitre 92 : Faire fi du mensonge**

« Où est-ce que je suis ? » _demanda le jeune homme avant que Loa ne lui dise :_

« Dans une auberge. Remercions donc ce Makuhita qui t'a porté jusque-là. Par contre, pour le sang sur ton corps et tes habits, j'ai fait croire que tu avais été attaqué. Néanmoins, tu n'avais aucune blessure et quelqu'un s'est chargé de te laver. Te voilà propre comme un sou neuf. »

_Le Makuhita ? Le pokémon un peu obèse de couleur jaune fit un petit geste de la patte pour se montrer. C'était le moment attendu pour que les trois autres pokémons sautent sur le corps de Kéran pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait. Elles n'étaient pas forcément au courant de ce qui s'était passé et c'était tant mieux. Est-ce que le Makuhita les avait prévenues ? Un seul regard vers le pokémon et celui-ci hocha la tête négativement._

« Ah … Je vois, je vois … Tant mieux alors … Et les filles, on se calme ? Comme Loa l'a dit, la charmante demoiselle que vous voyez là, je ne suis pas blessée. »

« Kirlia ! Kir, kir, kirlia lia ! » _s'écria la Kirlia, visiblement peu enclin à délaisser le jeune homme maintenant qu'elle l'avait entre les pattes. Il poussa un petit soupir attendri avant de caresser le crâne de la petite créature, faisant de même avec la Stalgamin et la Mesmerella._

« Comme quoi, vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé en un mois, les filles. Oh bien sûr, vous avez osé évoluer sans même que je vous vois, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas bien du tout. Mais avant toute chose, il me faudrait une quatrième noigrume. » _murmura le jeune homme, regardant autour de lui. Il n'avait plus d'argent mais en même temps … Cela risquait d'être difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Alors bon, ce qu'il voulait faire allait être plus difficile que prévu._

« Tu cherches une noigrume, n'est-ce pas ? » _annonça Loa, un sourire aux lèvres avant d'en sortir une du sac qu'elle portait habituellement avec elle._

« Oui bien entendu … mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas la noigrume contenant ton Mélancolux ? » _questionna le jeune homme, un peu surpris._

« Pas le moins du monde, loin de là. C'est une noigrume vide, récupérée … là où tu le sais. »

_Là où il savait ? Hum … Oui, d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce … AH ! Elle voulait la lui donner ? Mais cela coûtait réellement cher ! Il valait mieux qu'elle la garde pour elle non ? Pourtant, Loa prit sa main, déposant la noigrume dessus avant de reprendre :_

« Je crois que tu as quelque chose à faire alors ne perds donc pas trop de temps, d'accord ? »

« D'accord … Oui… Tu as parfaitement raison. Makuhita ? Quel est ton nom ? »

« Lorno. » _murmura une voix féminine, l'aura noire émanant de l'épée, surprenant le jeune homme. Il avait presque cru un instant que c'était le Makuhita qui avait pris la parole. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas sinon, il aurait dû se méfier._

« Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important est le fait que tu sois là, petit Makuhita. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Est-ce que tu veux bien devenir l'un de mes pokémons ? Il semblerait que mes trois petites pokémons t'aient déjà accepté donc bon … C'est tout simplement à toi de décider si tu en as envie ou non. »

_Pourtant, la décision du Makuhita semblait déjà être toute prise. Sans aucune hésitation, le pokémon s'approcha de la noigrume, tapotant dessus avant d'être emporté à l'intérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme le fit ressortir, la Mesmerella s'approchant du Makuhita, les deux pokémons commençant à discuter entre eux._

« Hum … C'est moi ou il y a quelque chose entre eux deux ? Je me fais peut-être des idées. »

« Nullement, Kéran. » _répondit tout simplement Swar, sans plus de détails._

_HAHA ! Alors, c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de voir ! Les deux pokémons étaient dans leur petit monde à deux. La Kirlia les regarda brièvement, retournant auprès de son dresseur tandis que la Stalgamin restait parfaitement de glace. Hum … Sa Stalgamin n'était-elle pas un peu différente ? Bizarre … Mais bref, elle seule n'avait pas encore évoluée. Il lui tapota doucement la pointe au sommet de son crâne avant de dire :_

« Tout viendra à qui sait attendre. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Sarène d'accord ? »

« Stal … Stalgamin, stal, stalgamin. » _répondit la pokémon tandis qu'il souriait._

« Oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je peux te le promettre et je vois que tu n'es pas pressée hein ? C'est sûr que maintenant qu'elles ont évolué, je ne pourrai pas vraiment les prendre dans mes bras. Comme quoi, ça ne risque pas de gêner une certaine personne. »

_Il disait cela tout en s'adressant à la Mesmerella, celle-ci sortant finalement de sa petite rêverie avec le Makuhita. Ah … Les deux pokémons étaient vraiment inséparables. Mais heureusement, la Kirlia n'était pas jalouse du bonheur de sa sœur jumelle. Il avait eu peur un petit moment. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que rien de grave n'allait se produire, il pouvait finalement souffler. Oh oui … Souffler un peu._

« Kéran … Repose-toi, d'accord ? Je m'occupe de toi pour la journée. » _déclara Loa._

« Ohla … Tu es sûre de bien vouloir perdre ton temps avec moi ? Surtout que dès que je peux me lever, je pense m'en aller. Enfin, tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre non plus hein ? »

« Ecoutez-moi donc ce bonhomme. Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, Kéran ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, un sourire aux lèvres tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il hocha la tête négativement avant de bredouiller : _

« Non, non … C'est juste que maintenant que j'ai sauvé mes pokémons, je pensais que … »

« Tu pensais que j'allais partir ? Désolée pour toi mais je trouve que tu es un bon compagnon, contrairement à ce que tu tentes d'être. »

« Oui mais bon … Et puis zut, fais comme tu veux, je ne peux pas te forcer à ne pas me suivre. Enfin, sauf en utilisant la violence et ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc ça. »

« J'ai cru remarquer le contraire mais tu avais une bonne raison. »

_S'ils pouvaient éviter de reparler de ça devant les petites, ça serait tant mieux. De toute façon, il avait autre chose en tête. Il croyait se rappeler de ce qu'avait dit Swar avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il jeta un regard à l'épée, se demandant si c'était vrai. Il y avait peu de chances. Pourquoi renier aussi souvent pour juste confirmer à la fin ?_

_Et surtout, il pensait à autre chose. Quelque chose de bien moins joyeux, en rapport justement avec les Créateurs Elémentaires. Il y avait quelque chose de bien moins sympathique. Beaucoup moins sympathique … Sélia. Il pensait à Sélia, il pensait à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Il pensait à elle et surtout à son rôle dans la Sainte Alliance._

« Il n'y a que peu de chances que je la revois maintenant. »

« Hum ? De qui est-ce que tu parles, Kéran ? Tu sais qu'il est très impoli de penser à une autre femme quand l'une s'occupe de toi hein ? »

« Oh … Désolé, Loa, ce n'est pas bien grave. Je ne pense pas que je reverrai Sélia. Je dois lui parler de choses très importantes mais elle n'est pas là et je ne risque pas de la revoir. »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Ne jamais dire jamais. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quoi t'attendre dans ce genre de situations, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oui bien entendu … Bien entendu. Ah … Je vais quand même me lever. Attention, Lili, je me redresse. Sarène, attention à toi aussi. »

_Il se releva après avoir déposé ses deux pokémons au sol, se mettant debout. Quelques mouvements de jambes et voilà qu'il se sentait bien mieux. Hum … Ca n'avait pas l'air si dramatique que ça en fin de compte. Il s'était juste évanoui à cause d'un peu de fatigue, rien de bien problématique._

« Descendons manger un petit morceau, Loa. Tu sais, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, il vaut mieux faire comme si nous ignorions tout cela. Enfin ... Je crois qu'il y avait quelques survivants. J'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas reconnu. Du moins, j'espère que je n'aurai pas de problèmes de ce côté-là. »

« Si ce n'est que ça, il me suffira de nier et d'affirmer que tu étais avec moi durant toute la journée d'hier. Les gens croiront à des fabulations d'un pauvre fou. »

« Oui … Surement, merci beaucoup, Loa. On y va ? »

_Et pourquoi pas ? Les trois pokémons féminines regardèrent la jeune femme avec suspicion. Il fallait dire que la dernière femme qu'avait connue Kéran avait été Katérina. Maintenant qu'elles en voyaient une autre, c'était quand même bien difficile de l'ignorer. Est-ce qu'il y avait le même genre de relations entre elle et Kéran qu'entre Kéran et Katérina ? Les trois pokémons ne pouvaient pas le savoir … sauf peut-être en lisant dans les pensées de Kéran. Pourtant, aucune des jumelles ne tenta l'expérience._

_Tous quittèrent la chambre et descendirent les escaliers avant de se rendre à la salle où tout se passait. A cette heure-ci, alors qu'il faisait à peine jour, il n'y avait encore que peu de personnes. C'était une bonne chose. Kéran tira une chaise pour Loa, l'invitant à s'asseoir avant de faire de même de son côté. Sur d'autres petites chaises, il déposa ses pokémons tant que personne ne réclamait les places._

_Déjeunant ensemble, les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de tout et de rien, évitant tout simplement le sujet des Créateurs Elémentaires. Non, ils avaient un sujet bien plus important et surtout distrayant puisqu'il s'agissait tout simplement … de Swar._

« Alors, tu vois, au sujet de Swar, je crois bien que c'est la femme dont je parlais et que je voyais dans mes rêves. Pendant que je dormais, j'ai fait un étrange rêve, avec des véhicules de métal qui avançaient sans avoir besoin de pokémons. »

« Ah bon ? C'est vraiment un drôle de rêve. Raconte donc. Et au sujet de Swar, tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? De toute façon, elle ne parlera pas alors qu'il y a d'autres personnes. Du moins, pas en public quand le public n'est pas menaçant, non ? »

« C'est vraiment bizarre mais bref, je veux bien t'en parler. Pour Swar, je ne sais pas … Mais c'est l'impression que j'ai eu et en plus, dans mon rêve, elle me l'a confirmé alors bon … »

_Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent de parler sur ce sujet plus étonnant, des petits grognements se faisant entendre, signe du mécontentement de l'épée. Puis peu à peu, différents clients arrivaient, qu'ils proviennent des chambres de l'auberge ou alors de l'extérieur. Et peu à peu, les rumeurs arrivaient bon train. Il n'y tint guère compte jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles vint le titiller, un homme disant :_

« T'as entendu ? Paraitrait qu'il y a eu du grabuge chez la Sainte Alliance, dans l'un de leurs bâtiments. Ils ont décidé d'envoyer tout un groupe pour voir ce qui s'est passé. »

« … … … Loa. » _murmura le jeune homme, fixant la femme aux cheveux verts._ « Même si c'est risible, il faudrait que j'aille voir ce groupe de la Sainte Alliance. »

« Pourquoi cela ? A cause de cette personne qui est dans la Sainte Alliance ? Sélia, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment prudent de ta part ? »

« Pas le moins du monde … Ce n'est pas prudent du tout mais il faut que j'aille voir. Peut-être qu'elle n'en fait pas partie du contingent mais bon … »

« D'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris, nous irons tous les deux la voir, d'accord ? Du moins, voir le contingent, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'en pense que c'est une bonne idée et qu'il faut que je te remercie d'accepter ma pure folie. Si Swar pouvait parler, elle irait encore me dire que je suis stupide. » _répondit le jeune homme en émettant un petit rire gêné par le fait de s'insulter lui-même._

« Terminons le petit-déjeuner, retournons dans la chambre pour nous préparer et ensuite, nous y allons, d'accord ? C'est une bonne idée ? »

« C'est une bonne idée mais … je me disais … Tu as dormi dans la même chambre que moi ? Tu … Euh … Enfin bon. »

« Je n'ai pas dormi de la soirée, voilà tout. Je devais veiller sur toi, ça me parait normal. Pas besoin de seconde chambre dans ce cas précis, non ? »

_C'était vrai. Il s'excusa alors qu'elle signalait que ce n'était rien. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la table, Kéran rappelant ses quatre pokémons avant qu'ils ne remontent dans la chambre. Elle demanda néanmoins à être seule, ayant besoin de s'éponger le corps à cause de la sueur. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois, la laissant se laver._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils échangèrent leurs places tandis qu'il évitait de la regarder. S'éponger le corps … Cela voulait dire un peu partout non ? Enfin bref … Il valait mieux ne pas y réfléchir et se laver lui-même. Depuis qu'il n'était plus avec Katérina, de ce « côté », c'était plutôt tranquille. Autant ne pas commettre d'impairs qu'il regretterait dans le futur._

_Finalement, ils quittèrent l'auberge une bonne demi-heure après avoir fini de discuter entre eux. Des membres de la Sainte Alliance réunis, ça ne devait pas être si difficile que ça à trouver, n'est-ce pas ? Parcourant les ruelles de la ville, il observait en même temps celle-ci puisqu'il s'était « évanoui » entre temps, il n'avait pas pu l'étudier._

_Pourtant, ils ne trouvèrent sans aucune difficulté le groupe de la Sainte Alliance. Pourquoi ? Car tout d'abord, il venait à peine d'arriver en ville et surtout, il n'était pas très discret. Les commères, les passants, tous étaient intéressés de savoir pourquoi autant de personnes étaient présents. Même si bien entendu, ils connaissaient une partie de la réponse._

« Est-ce que tu la vois, Kéran ? » _demanda Loa alors que le jeune homme hochait la tête négativement, une voix féminine s'adressant à lui :_

« Kéran ? Kéran ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

_Hein ? Que quoi ? Il se retourna pour apercevoir la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en face de lui, celle-ci semblant aussi surprise que lui. Mais pourtant, le regard de Sélia se posa aussitôt sur Loa, encore plus étonnée de voir une personne à côté de lui. Aussitôt, le rouge arriva aux joues de Sélia avant qu'elle ne murmure d'une voix un peu apeurée :_

« Tu ne me présentes pas ? Je pensais que tu avais été un peu mieux éduqué … »

« Ah euh ! Je suis vraiment désolé, Sélia. C'est juste que tu es encore plus jolie qu'avant. » _bredouilla le jeune homme, ayant pensé que cela ferait une excellente excuse pour la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux rouges. Résultat, ça semblait marcher beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru puisqu'elle ne lui répondit pas, Loa regardant la gêne entre les deux personnes avant d'annoncer :_

« Je viens de remarquer que j'avais une petite course à faire. En rapport avec mon pokémon. Je suis désolée, Kéran mais je vais m'en occuper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Euh d'accord, Loa, on se retrouve plus tard alors … Je vais rester avec Sélia, je crois que nous avons besoin de parler tous les deux. » _répondit Kéran, sur un ton beaucoup plus neutre qu'auparavant, voir même un peu froid._

_Il n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé. Il devait mettre les choses au clair avec Sélia. Savoir si elle était au courant de toute cette histoire, savoir si … elle faisait partie de tout cela._


	93. Chapitre 93 : Se révolter

**Chapitre 93 : Se révolter**

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes donc, Kéran ? C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi décidé à quelque chose. » _remarqua la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus._

« Nous allons boire dans un café et ensuite, nous parlerons tous les deux. »

« Bien entendu … Mais cesse donc d'être aussi pressé ! J'ai tout mon temps ! Enfin, non, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je n'ai pas du tout le temps mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi que je me permets une telle chose. Je risque même de me faire enguirlander à cause d'une telle action mais je pense que ça valait le coup. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne sommes pas vus. » _répondit Sélia, lui souriant avec tendresse. Elle glissa plus doucement ses doigts entre ceux de Kéran, celui-ci la regardant et la fixant._

_Il avait du mal … Il avait tellement de mal à croire qu'elle pourrait être au courant mais il valait mieux qu'il le sache maintenant. Il valait mieux qu'il … sache pourquoi avait-elle rejoint la Sainte Alliance ? Si elle avait été au courant avant ou après de tout ça ? Il avait besoin de savoir pour elle ! Il avait tellement besoin de savoir !_

_Voilà … Ils étaient assis, face à face, à l'ombre d'un parapluie à une terrasse. Un parapluie un peu inutile car il ne pleuvait pas et il n'y avait pas de soleil. Mais voilà … Il avait la jeune femme en face de lui. Une jeune femme souriante et heureuse. C'était Sélia … Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis un mois mais autant que Katérina._

« Tu veux que je commence à parler, Kéran ? Alors, je vais le faire ! J'ai pris du grade dans la Sainte Alliance. Encore un peu, je sais mais il semblerait que je sois plutôt douée pour tout cela. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'être dans cette organisation. »

« Ah … Euh … C'est une bonne nouvelle alors. Tant mieux pour toi, je suis vraiment content, Sélia. Vraiment très content. Tu as réussi là où tu voulais … »

« Tu as l'air vraiment pâle, Kéran. Ça ne me plait pas du tout. Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas et tout de suite, d'accord ? C'est encore l'Enceinte ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

« Sélia, tu n'es pas encore au courant mais … Je ne fais plus partie de l'Enceinte. Je l'ai quittée il y a plus d'un mois. Quelques temps après que l'on n'ait discuté tous les deux. »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai cette nouvelle ? Kéran, répète-moi ça en face. Je veux être sûre d'avoir bien entendu ! » _s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avec entrain._

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être follement heureuse non plus hein ? » _souffla-t-il dans un petit sourire triste, reprenant :_ « J'ai quitté l'Enceinte il y a de cela un mois. »

« Ah … Je n'avais pas rêvé alors … Tu as bien quitté l'Enceinte. Une bonne nouvelle, une très bonne nouvelle même. C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle, oui. »

_La jeune femme semblait plus qu'heureuse d'apprendre cela, Kéran détournant le regard. Il n'y arrivait pas, il n'arrivait pas du tout à être heureux. Oh, il aurait pu l'être mais là, pas en ce moment, pas avec tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Sélia en train d'égorger et mutiler de pauvres créatures innocentes._

« Kéran, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout un mois alors ? »

« … … … Rien de bien spécial, je dois t'avouer. » _mentit-il alors que la jeune femme le regardait d'un air soupçonneux. Elle n'allait pas le croire mais bon … Pourtant, elle répondit sur le même ton doux que d'habitude :_

« J'ai une idée maintenant que tu n'es plus de l'Enceinte. Viens donc dans la Sainte Alliance ! Je suis sûre que tu aurais ta place et … »

« Je te rappelle que j'ai encore Swar avec moi … et je ne compte pas m'en débarrasser, Sélia. » _répondit-il sèchement, un peu trop pour la jeune femme qui parut surprise._

« Pas besoin d'être aussi … méchant, Kéran. Tu as changé … Est-ce que tu es encore toi-même ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je … »

« Je quoi ? Je suis moi-même mais maintenant, Swar est important pour moi, qu'on le veuille ou non. Je ne jetterai pas mon arme malgré tout ce que tu diras, c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas paraître brusque, loin de là. Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, je peux te le promettre. »

« Je te fais confiance, Kéran … Enfin bon … C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas rejoindre la Sainte Alliance, j'aurai été sûre que tu sois tout le temps avec moi comme … avant. Ça commence à faire long … Tu es maintenant un jeune homme, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es majeur ? »

« Je n'aurai pas ma place là-bas. Pas avec tout ce qui s'est passé, pas après tout ce que j'ai appris. Pas après tout ça, Sélia, que tu le désires ou non. »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Sois donc un peu plus clair, Kéran. Tu m'embrouilles plus que tu ne m'aides actuellement. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Réponds-moi donc franchement, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Sélia … Tu connais bien la Sainte Alliance. Est-ce que tu connaissais la Sainte Alliance avant même de la rejoindre ? » _demanda-t-il avec calme._

« Bien sûr. J'ai dû me débrouiller seule pendant des années, ce n'était donc pas la première fois que j'entendais parler d'eux. Pourquoi une telle question ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Est-ce que tu connais réellement la Sainte Alliance ? »

_Mais c'était quoi cette question ? Elle commençait à avoir un peu peur de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Elle attendait que la suite arrive mais visiblement, il attendait une réponse de sa part. Elle murmura :_

« Je crois bien la connaître … mais pourquoi une telle question ? »

« Est-ce que tu la connais sur le bout des doigts ? Toute l'organisation ? »

« ASSEZ KERAN ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Là, ça devient vraiment agaçant. Oui, je connais parfaitement la Sainte Alliance et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire par là ? Dis-le-moi ! »

« Créateurs Elémentaires … » _souffla le jeune homme sans la regarder._

_Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Elle avait cru très mal entendre. Elle posa ses yeux rubis sur le jeune homme, attendant qu'il répète mais rien ne vint. Qu'est-ce que … Les Créateurs Elémentaires ? Pourquoi un tel mot ?_

« De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler, Kéran ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois la jeune femme._

« Les Créateurs Elémentaires, tu les connais bien non ? Si tu fais partie de la Sainte Alliance, tu devrais être facilement au courant puisque tu as pris du grade, non ? »

« Kéran, où est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ça ? J'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Oh … Tu vas savoir, tu vas savoir parfaitement. Mais normalement, tu es déjà au courant de ce que font les gens de la Sainte Alliance non ? Du moins, les Créateurs Elémentaires qui ont l'habitude de s'amuser à dissé … »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses paroles, regardant autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas en parler en public. Il se releva, Sélia faisant de même, bien moins confiante qu'auparavant et surtout bien moins joyeuse. Il murmura de le suivre et dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle commença à dire :_

« Kéran, sincèrement, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … »

« Oui, bien entendu. Ce que j'ai vu et surtout combattu, c'était peut-être les fruits de mon imagination, Sélia, c'est ça ? »

_Vu et combattu ? Qu'est-ce que … C'était lui le responsable de tout ça ? C'était lui la raison de sa présence dans cette ville ? C'était lui qui avait saccagé et ravagé les Créateurs Elémentaires et leur base dans les environs ?_

« Kéran, tu n'es quand même pas celui qui a … »

« Et si je l'étais, qu'est-ce que ça changerai ? Tu veux m'arrêter et m'en vouloir car j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ? Tu veux peut-être me dire que ce n'est pas bien ce que j'ai fait ? Que je n'aurai pas dû, c'est ça ? Parle donc ! »

« Est-ce que tu ne veux pas te calmer ? On peut en discuter tous les deux. »

« Et il y a quoi à discuter, Sélia ? Il y a quoi hein ? » _demanda-t-il avant de la tirer dans une ruelle, plaquant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus contre un mur. Même si elle était bien plus grande que lui, c'était elle qui se faisait toute petite en ce moment même._

« Ce que tu crois voir n'est pas forcément … la vérité, Kéran. »

« Ce que je crois voir ? Oh ? Il y a un sens caché derrière l'écartèlement de pokémons, la dissection de pokémons, et toutes ces choses ? C'est ça ? Tu vas me faire croire que vous les libérez ? Qu'en fait, vous avez de la pitié pour eux et que c'est la meilleure chose qui leur arrive que d'être sacrifiés de la sorte ? Bientôt, tu vas me dire que le Marché de la Mort ne fait que vendre des pauvres petits pokémons qui auraient été abandonnés de toute façon. Que leurs peaux, les combats en arène, toutes ces choses, tout ça, c'est juste pour leur « bien » ? »

« Le Marché de la Mort ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en un mois avec toi, Kéran ? Dis … Dis-moi-tout. » _bredouilla la jeune femme, incapable de lui répondre sur le sujet posé._

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Depuis quand est-ce que tu savais pour la Sainte Alliance ? Avant OU après que tu sois rentré dedans ? Car je crois me rappeler de tes deux haches, non ? Elles étaient déjà créées à partir de pokémons, n'est-ce pas ? Et après, c'est qui qui me faisait une réflexion sur l'Enceinte ? »

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! L'Enceinte utilise des pokémons ténébreux et spectraux pour … »

« C'EST LA MÊME CHOSE ! Un pokémon reste un pokémon, Sélia ! Qu'importe son origine ! C'est quoi ça. Tu ne vas quand même pas ne pas reconnaître que ce que vous êtes est encore plus horrible que l'Enceinte. »

« Ne répète jamais ça ! Tu ne sais rien du tout de l'Enceinte ! Tu ne connais rien de tout ça ! » _s'écria-t-elle, plus qu'irritée et énervée par le fait qu'il parle de l'Enceinte que par la colère du jeune homme envers elle._

« Hum ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi hein ? Aller. Maintenant, tu peux tout me dire puisque tu as la bouche grande ouverte, Sélia ! Je t'écoute ! Je suis tout ouïe ! »

« Tu n'as pas be … soin de savoir ça, ça ne te concerne pas. Et relâche-moi. » _marmonna la jeune femme aux yeux rubis alors qu'il retirait ses mains du mur._

« De toute façon, on ne peut jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un visiblement. »

_Il avait dit cela sur un ton nonchalant et ironique alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Elle répliqua :_

« Ne dit pas ça ! Il y a des choses dont tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir ! »

« Je préfère encore Swar … qui me force à découvrir la vérité plutôt que toi … qui tente de me la cacher. Je préfère encore connaître à quel point ce monde est horrible plutôt que de le voir par les yeux d'un enfant. Sélia … Tu me prends vraiment pour un gamin, non ? Tu crois que je ne pourrai pas supporter cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, tu n'es encore … »

« Assez, Sélia. C'est bon, tu en as assez dit. Je ne pensais pas me tromper autant sur une personne. C'est quand même ironique … et mal placé de ta part de me faire la morale sur mon choix envers l'Enceinte alors qu'à côté, tu connaissais parfaitement ce que la Sainte Alliance faisait depuis le début. Oui … Très mal placé même. »

« Attends un petit peu, Kéran. On doit encore parler ! » _s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il sortait de la ruelle pour se rendre au beau milieu des passants._

_Elle tenta de le rejoindre mais il s'engouffrait au beau milieu de la foule, s'éloignant avec agilité pour qu'elle ne puisse pas arriver à sa hauteur. Il en avait assez discuté avec elle._

_Il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter. Loin de là même … Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, ne cherchant pas à voir si elle le suivait ou non. Tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux. Qu'importe ce qui se passait, ce qui se produisait, il avait été blessé, meurtri, poignardé dans le dos par la première femme de sa vie._

_Il ne fit pas attention où il mettait les pieds, ni même ce qui se trouvait devant lui alors qu'une petite voix lui murmurait faiblement, signe pour ne pas se faire repérer :_

« Kéran … Tu as été très sec avec Sélia. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, Swar ? Tu as bien entendu, non ? Elle savait tout depuis le début. Elle me faisait des réflexions et de la morale alors qu'elle savait pertinemment tout ce qui s'était passé. »

« Et c'est pour cela que tu as été obligé de lui parler ainsi ? De la juger coupable sans même lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer ? Est-ce que tu penses réellement que cela va arranger vos relations entre vous deux ? Peut-être qu'elle le savait et … »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Swar ! J'ai été torturé pendant un mois par des personnes, qui, au final, ne sont pas différentes de Sélia. Peut-être que ces personnes n'agissent comme ça que lorsqu'il y a des pokémons, peut-être que ces personnes sont pareil que Sélia en-dehors de leur travail de boucher. Et alors ? Hein ? Est-ce que ça les rend plus innocent ? Moins coupables ? C'est ça ? »

« Nullement mais est-ce que t'es dit que Sélia n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec cela ? Tu n'as pas réfléchis plus loin que ce que tu voyais. Tu as jugé Sélia sans même lui demander si elle avait participé à ce genre de choses. Bon nombre de personnes sont au courant des agissements de la Sainte Alliance et de l'Antre des Artisans. Est-ce que pour autant, ces personnes sont coupables de commettre les mêmes atrocités ? »

« Elles les tolèrent donc ça revient à la même chose. » _marmonna le jeune homme, sûr de lui._

« Même si tu n'acceptes pas ce genre d'actions, ces personnes ont sauvé de nombreuses vies grâce aux sacrifices de ces pokémons. Sans ces objets, ces armes et ces armures, bon nombre de villages auraient été réduits en cendres par les pokémons spectres et ténébreux. »

« Donc je dois ignorer tout ça ? C'est ça que tu me demandes de faire ? Et puis quoi … AIE ! » _s'écria le jeune homme, s'écroulant au sol._

_Il venait de faire quoi là ? Aie, aie, aie … Il se releva, remarquant la personne qu'il venait de faire tomber. Quel idiot ! Ça lui apprendra à parler à son arme ! L'homme en face de lui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, des cheveux bruns en bataille mais surtout l'air un peu absent. Il l'aida à se redresser, bredouillant quelques excuses._

« Ce n'est pas grave. Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu la Sainte Alliance par hasard ? »

« Kéran ! Kéran ! » _cria une voix derrière lui. ET ZUT ! Elle avait fini par le rattraper. Elle arriva à sa hauteur, semblant surprise avant de dire :_ « Monsieur Elian ? Vous vous êtes encore perdu ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites seul ? »


	94. Chapitre 94 : Dégoûté et en froid

**Chapitre 94 : Dégoûté et en froid**

« Qui est cette personne, Sélia ? » _demanda calmement l'homme en face de Kéran._

« Je crois … que je dois vous présenter. Kéran, voilà monsieur Elian. Monsieur Elian, voilà Kéran. Si tu ne le savais pas encore, Kéran, tu te trouves en face du chef de la Sainte Alliance. » _annonça la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus._

« Enchanté de te rencontrer. Il faut dire que le jeune Kéran est quelqu'un de très connu dans la Sainte Alliance mais plus car Sélia n'arrête pas de parler de toi. » _déclara Elian, tendant sa main vers Kéran qui restait méfiant._

_Cet homme était celui qui s'occupait … Qui s'occupait des Créateurs Elémentaires, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il prendrait la main d'un criminel hein ? Il n'était pas stupide à ce point mais … Pour ne pas faire perdre son travail à Sélia, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques. Il serra la main d'Elian avant de répondre :_

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose … Il n'y a pas beaucoup à dire à mon sujet. Enfin, pas autant que Sélia aimerait en parler Je pense qu'elle en fait beaucoup trop par rapport à ma personne. »

« Je ne sais pas … Mais il semblerait que tu sois bien spécial pour elle. C'était donc pour cela que Sélia était partie du reste du groupe. Je vois, je vois, Sélia, tu as mon autorisation pour passer un peu de temps. De toute façon, la situation ne peut pas nous échapper maintenant que nous sommes là. D'ailleurs, Kéran, Sélia n'en a jamais parlé mais que fais-tu actuellement ? Tu es dans une organisation ? »

« Je ne crois pas non … » _répondit en jeune homme en tentant de garder son calme._

« Hum, si cela t'intéresse, tu pourrais envisager de nous rejoindre. Si tu es aussi doué et motivé que Sélia le prétend, je suis sûr que tu trouveras ta place parmi nous rapidement. »

_Kéran posa son regard sur Sélia, fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas à cause de la remarque qu'elle avait faite par rapport à lui à ses collègues de travail. Non, c'était plutôt que son chef comme elle, espérait une chose impossible._

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas rejoindre la Sainte Alliance. J'ai des préoccupations plus … personnelles dont je dois m'occuper. » _déclara Kéran en restant le plus neutre possible._

« Dommage, c'est vraiment dommage mais je ne peux pas te forcer à cela. Sélia, j'ai une petite question, est-ce que tu veux bien me dire où se trouve le reste de la Sainte Alliance ? »

« Nous avons décidé de nous donner rendez-vous à l'auberge. Ils doivent donc se trouver là-bas. Suivez les panneaux pour vous guider. »

« D'accord, merci bien. Bon, je te laisse avec ton jeune ami voir un peu plus que ça d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Au revoir, Kéran, enchanté de t'avoir rencontré. » _dit l'homme avant de s'éloigner, le laissant seul avec Sélia._

« Ouais … Ouais … Bien entendu. Au revoir, au revoir. » _marmonna Kéran avant de partir sans même un regard vers Sélia. Aussitôt, elle poussa un cri pour le rejoindre._

« Kéran ! Kéran ! Attends un peu ! Kéran ! KERAN ! »

« Ca ne sert à rien de discuter entre nous, Sélia. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne mènera à rien du tout alors autant ne pas perdre de temps et … »

« Je veux que l'on parle, je veux que l'on mette les choses au clair ! Suis-moi s'il te plaît … Tu veux bien me donner une nouvelle chance ? »

_Une nouvelle chance ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait comme ça ? Il s'immobilisa, la regardant longuement pour voir si elle était sincère. Il savait pertinemment que c'était le cas mais il avait toujours du mal, beaucoup de mal à la croire._

« … … … C'est bien la dernière chose que l'on fera entre nous. »

_Il avait dit cela sur un ton sec alors qu'elle le regardait avec stupéfaction. Elle parut attristée mais évita de trop en montrer, ne faisant qu'hocher la tête positivement avant de prendre les devants. Il la suivait à quelques mètres de là, Swar reprenant la parole :_

« Kéran … Je t'ordonne de te comporter correctement envers elle. »

« Ça sera le cas, tu n'as pas besoin de me l'ordonner, loin de là. » _répondit sèchement une nouvelle fois le jeune homme._

« Et évite de m'adresser la parole sur un ton irritable, je risquerai de très mal le prendre la prochaine fois, est-ce bien compris, Kéran ? »

« Oui, oui … Mais je pensais que tu détestais Sélia et Katérina ? » _demanda le jeune homme, un peu étonné du comportement de son épée depuis quelques temps._

« Puisque tu sais que je suis une femme dorénavant, tu dois bien comprendre que mon but est d'éviter qu'elle ne souffre par ta faute. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Oui oui … J'ai parfaitement compris. Tu te répètes par contre, Swar. »

_Il le fallait bien pour que cela rentre dans le crâne de l'adolescent. Et ça, c'était beaucoup moins sûr au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Sélia s'arrêta à une autre terrasse, invitant le jeune homme à faire de même._

« De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? Je pensais que nous avions terminé la conversation auparavant, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux continuer à me parler, Sélia ? »

« Car j'en ai la possibilité ? Car tu es l'unique personne qui est importante pour moi ? Tu ne comprends pas que je n'ai pas d'autre famille que toi, Kéran ? »

« … … … Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai été un peu vache sur ce coup. Nous pouvons parler tous les deux. » _répondit le jeune homme en la regardant._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle paraissait intimidée par lui ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir une telle réaction non ? Peut-être qu'il devait revoir son jugement au cas où._

« Kéran, je veux que tu sois au courant d'une chose … Mais je le veux vraiment et … »

« D'abord, je pose ma question : Sélia, même si tu es au courant pour les Créateurs Elémentaires, est-ce que tu as déjà fait partie de ces derniers ? Participer à l'une de ces … excursions qui les font devenir ce que tu désires ? »

« NON ! PAS DU TOUT ! KERAN ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas sanguinaire ! Je sais bien d'où ça vient mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'y participe ! Dans une même organisation, il existe plusieurs types de personnes ! »

« Comme des fous psychopathes et sanguinaires avec des idées absurdes ? »

« Je n'aurai pas dit cela comme ça mais c'est un peu ça … Enfin … Tu vois où je veux en venir, Kéran ? » _murmura Sélia, posant sa main sur la sienne._

_Il fixa de ses yeux la main de Sélia. Pourquoi un tel geste ? Elle voulait vraiment se faire pardonner n'est-ce pas ? Bon … Il avait été vraiment très radical auparavant, il devait le reconnaître. Voilà qu'il s'en voulait de son comportement._

« Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera, Sélia ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera entre nous deux, hein ? J'ai besoin de savoir … J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui va se passer. »

« Je vais ignorer ce que tu as dit au sujet des Créateurs Elémentaires, voilà tout. Du moins, je vais faire comme si je ne savais rien. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger et … »

« Sélia … Un peu de sérieux, entre nous deux. Sincèrement, tu penses vraiment que je suis en danger ? » _demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre au possible bien qu'il pouvait paraître vaniteux._

« Tu as tellement changé depuis ce dernier mois, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'aimerai tellement le savoir. J'aimerai tellement connaître cela mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit possible. Kéran, est-ce que tu veux bien tout me raconter s'il te plaît ? »

« Non, je ne préfère pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, Sélia. Tu ne veux pas savoir. » _murmura le jeune homme en la regardant de ses yeux bleus._

_Qu'est-ce qui … s'était passé durant ce dernier mois ? Elle savait que c'était cela qui avait changé radicalement le jeune homme. Lui qui était aussi joyeux et tendre auparavant semblait si froid maintenant envers elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il change. Elle ne voulait pas._

« Kéran, ne change pas … Ne change plus. Redeviens comme tu étais auparavant. »

« Ce n'est maintenant plus possible, Sélia. Il est bien trop tard pour cela. Il faudra que tu te l'inscrives. Dorénavant, tout cela est gravé en moi … à vie. »

_Gravé en lui ? A vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Elle tentait de lire dans les pensées du jeune homme mais c'était peine perdu. Il restait imperturbable et impassible. Impossible de savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, elle avait besoin de savoir … Elle avait besoin de connaître. Pourquoi ne lui ouvrait-il pas son cœur comme auparavant ? Elle commençait à être sérieusement peinée._

_Voilà que les secondes s'écoulaient, le jeune homme tapotant du doigt sur la table comme pour attendre le reste des paroles de Sélia. Les rôles avaient été inversés depuis le début de leurs retrouvailles. Dorénavant, c'était lui qui donnait l'impression d'être le grand frère et elle la petite sœur candide et gênée._

« Sélia ? Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, alors ? »

« Je … Si … Il y a surement quelque chose à dire … Il ne faut pas que l'on se sépare de la sorte, Kéran. Surtout pas ! »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment si important que ça … toi et moi ? Je pensais que ça n'était pas le cas après ce qui a été dit et révélé. »

« Kéran, ne met jamais en doute mes sentiments pour toi. » _déclara la jeune femme avec sincérité et sérieux, se redressant comme pour bien affirmer ses propos._

« Je n'ai jamais pensé cela … Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne parlons plus pendant quelques temps, le temps … que je mette un peu d'ordre à mes idées. »

« Si c'est ce que tu estimes être le mieux, je comprends et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi … Mais je ne t'oublierai pas contrairement à toi. Je ne suis pas sûre dans le fond que ça soit réciproque. Peut-être que toutes ces années n'ont au final servi à rien … si tu me juges aussi rapidement. »

_Ils n'avaient rien commandé, ils n'avaient rien bu et elle partait déjà de son côté, marchant d'un pas lent comme pour être arrêtée. Dans un murmure, l'épée s'adressa à Kéran qui restait assis à fixer la jeune femme en armure._

« Kéran ? Est-ce que tu es un imbécile ? Tu viens de rater la chance d'avoir une petite amie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Swar ? Il n'est pas question de ça entre Sélia et moi. N'essaie pas de te mêler d'une conversation à laquelle tu n'as rien compris. »

« Ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est qu'elle t'a déclaré que tu étais bien plus importante pour elle que le reste du monde et toi, tout simplement comme un imbécile, tu la rejettes sans même chercher à dialoguer réellement entre elle. Comme elle l'a si bien dit, peut-être que dans le fond, elle ne compte pas autant pour toi. »

« Peut-être … Peut-être que c'est ça … Je ne sais pas vraiment … Je n'ai pas réfléchit à la question, je ne sais pas vraiment … Peut-être que … »

_Peut-être qu'il commettait quand même une énorme bêtise. Sélia vivait dans la réalité, contrairement à lui qui avait vécu dans le mensonge pendant des années ! Mais là, il connaissait maintenant la vérité. Entre eux deux, il n'y aurait alors plus de mensonges._

« J'ai été trop hâtif. Je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Elle n'est pas si éloignée que cela … Elle ne fait qu'attendre le moment où tu iras la rattraper. Ne perd donc pas trop de temps et vas-y. » _déclara l'épée avant de se taire définitivement pour les prochaines minutes, Kéran se redressant._

« Sélia ! SELIA ! » _hurla-t-il, se cassant à moitié la figure sur la table._

_Aussitôt, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui, les yeux un peu rougis bien qu'aucune larme ne s'était écoulée. RAH ! Même s'il pouvait lui en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité pendant des années, il ne pouvait pas oublier tout le reste ! Il ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qu'elle avait fait aussi de son côté !_

_Il revint vers elle, la jeune femme ne disant plus rien, regardant autour d'eux alors que quelques têtes les observaient. Comme il avait crié, cela était plus que normal. Enfin bon … Les personnes attendaient une réaction ou des paroles bien fortes. Ce fut la réaction de Sélia qui arriva la première, la jeune femme criant :_

« Kéran ! Oh mon Kéran ! Mon petit Kéran à moi ! »

_Hé Ho ! Hey ! Il se retrouva puissamment enlacé par la jeune femme, écrasé dans sa poitrine recouverte par le métal. Ca faisait atrocement mal là ! Il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à parler ou à se retirer mais il sentait les petits tremblements dans les mains de Sélia._

« Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas totalement parti. Si … Si tu m'avais laissée toute seule encore plus longtemps, je t'aurai perdu à jamais. »

_Mais non, mais non. Quand même pas perdu à jamais. Ce n'était pas l'impression … Si ? C'était ça qu'il avait donné comme impression ? Oh punaise … C'était alors normal qu'elle s'inquiète autant. Ce n'était pas du tout voulu ! Ce n'était pas du tout cela qu'il désirait !_

_Il la laissa l'enlacer pendant pas mal de secondes car visiblement, elle ne comptait pas la lâcher. Même s'il lui en voulait terriblement, ce n'était pas une raison pour la rendre malheureuse. Même s'ils étaient en froid et qu'il était surement impossible de retrouver le bonheur perdu entre eux deux, il pouvait toujours essayer d'avoir une nouvelle relation entre Sélia et lui. Enfin, peut-être pas dans le sens que Swar parlait._

« Kéran … Kéran … Hum … Kéran, tu m'as fait terriblement peur. Même si tu es au courant de tout ça, ça ne change rien pour moi. Ça ne change rien … Ne me trahis pas … C'est tout ce que je te demande, Kéran. » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus tout en le libérant._

« Je ne compte pas trahir quelqu'un, loin de là. Ce n'est pas mon genre et ce n'est pas dans mes intentions même si j'ai aussi des choses à te dire … Mais il vaut mieux attendre quelques temps. » _déclara le jeune homme alors qu'elle le regardait avec interrogation. Mais au moins, elle était « pardonnée », n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il hocha la tête pour répondre que oui, Sélia venant l'embrasser longuement sur les joues avant de lui caresser le sommet du crâne. Il lui en fallait vraiment peu n'est-ce pas pour qu'elle soit heureuse ? Mais c'était tant mieux … si tout avait été réparé. En même temps, il lui signalait quand même qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne se voient pas trop pendant quelques temps car sinon, la Sainte Alliance serait suspicieuse et pourrait croire qu'elle avait épaulé le jeune homme à faire ceci. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par là._

« Prend bien soin de toi. » _répondirent les deux jeunes gens avant de se séparer._


	95. Chapitre 95 : En paix avec soi-même

**Chapitre 95 : En paix avec soi-même**

« Tu es donc de retour, Kéran ? » _demanda Loa alors qu'il venait de pénétrer dans l'auberge où ils avaient décidé de se donner rendez-vous. Sans rien répondre, il s'installa en face de la jeune femme, celle-ci ayant commandé une carafe d'eau, reprenant dans un sourire : _« Après le petit spectacle de la dernière fois, nous allons éviter que tu bois trop, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu sais, Loa … Tout ça n'avait été qu'une excuse, je suis quand même capable de résister à l'alcool, hein ? » _répondit le jeune homme alors qu'elle rigolait un peu :_

« Oh ? Une excuse ? Et pourquoi donc ? Pour m'adresser la parole ? Pour venir discuter avec toi ? Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que pour courtiser les jeunes femmes, il y a des méthodes bien plus efficaces ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Courtiser ? Mais non, je ne pensais pas à ça. Pas à ça du tout. Enfin, disons que … Les gros problèmes … Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. »

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu voulais dire, néanmoins, on va quand même éviter l'alcool. Tu veux parler de ta petite réunion avec cette jeune femme ? Elle était plutôt imposante et grande, non ? Mais vraiment très sympathique à première vue. »

« Je préfère … éviter d'en parler justement, si c'est possible. »

« Hum … D'accord, d'accord. Mais alors, trouvons donc un autre sujet de conversation. Depuis quand est-ce que tu la connais ? Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Mais pas aujourd'hui, bien entendu … Mais plutôt ton histoire. »

_Son histoire ? Son passé ? C'est ce qu'il chercha à confirmer alors qu'elle hochait la tête, répondant par l'affirmative. Elle voulait savoir comment il avait connu Sélia ? C'était pourtant très simple, vraiment très simple et puisqu'elle voulait savoir, autant lui répondre alors … Il n'avait rien à perdre à ce sujet._

_Il poussa un petit soupir après avoir terminé son histoire, Loa semblant légèrement confuse et gênée. Elle avait posé une question plus qu'embarrassante au jeune homme. Ça ne devait pas être très plaisant de parler de cet instant. Elle bredouilla :_

« Désolée, Kéran. Je ne pensais pas que … tes parents étaient morts. »

« Sélia s'est occupé de moi pendant des années comme son petit frère. C'est pourquoi je suis toujours avec elle et que j'essaie de la voir quand je le peux, c'est aussi simple que cela. Tu vois où je veux en venir, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

« Bien entendu … Mais bref, c'est juste que tu ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien ces derniers heures et quand tu es revenu, tu avais une mauvaise mine. Je m'inquiétais donc mais je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de me taire. »

« Mais non, mais non, ne t'en fait pas, ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler. C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs de ma famille, de ce que j'étais avant. Disons que j'ai comme un gros trou de mémoire dans le crâne et ça m'empêche d'y penser. Je me rappelle juste de la maison qui s'écroule et puis, je ne sais pas, je … »

_Sans même le remarquer, il s'était mis à pleurer. Loa passa sa main sur la sienne, lui souriant doucement tout en lui disant de ne pas continuer. De continuer ? Ah … Elle regardait son visage donc il avait quelque chose aux yeux ? Il se les frotta, remarquant finalement les larmes avant de murmurer :_

« Pardon, ce n'était pas voulu … de pleurer comme une madeleine. Des fois, ça m'arrive comme ça, sans que j'ai une explication. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour une chose aussi futile, Kéran. Et c'est à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir demandé cela. »

« Si on commence à s'excuser chacun, on ne va pas aller très loin. Enfin bon, maintenant que nous sommes ici, il faut quand même que nous réfléchissions à l'endroit où nous allons nous rendre. Est-ce que tu as une ville à visiter ? Un endroit ? Je peux te servir de garde du corps, si tu le désires. Personnellement, je n'ai aucun endroit où me rendre. »

« Hum … J'ai bien une idée d'une ville assez éloignée du reste mais bon … Elle n'est pas très habitée et c'est peut-être même plus un village qu'une ville. »

« D'accord, nous pourrons nous y rendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial là-bas ? »

« Rien du tout ! Je voulais tout simplement visiter ce village, voilà tout. » _annonça la jeune femme avant de rire. D'accord … Il n'allait rien dire à ce sujet._

_Mais quand même, c'était un peu exagéré de sa part mais il allait faire avec. Ah … Au moins, elle semblait aller mieux et lui-même se sentait un peu mieux. Il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'ils passent la nuit ici ou alors qu'ils se mettent en route dès maintenant. D'ailleurs, en parlant de dormir, il n'avait plus d'argent. Il devait se trouver un travail honorable, plus de chasse de pokémons, plus du tout. Il ne voulait plus être partisan de ce genre de choses. Lorsqu'elle le vit soucieux une nouvelle fois, elle lui posa encore une fois la même question. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait et il répondit qu'il préférait qu'ils aient une tente voir un second sac de couchage. Il était hors de question de dormir dans le même._

« Hahaha … Mais c'était qu'une plaisanterie à ce sujet. Mais alors pourquoi tu te posais la question, Kéran ? Enfin, pourquoi tu dis cela ? »

« Car malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'argent. J'aimerai pouvoir trouver un petit travail mais je n'en ai aucun en tête et … »

« Une tente coute-t-elle très cher ? Ou alors un sac de couchage ? Si c'est vraiment nécessaire, je peux bien les acheter tous les deux et … »

« Ensuite, t'être redevable ? Non, non … C'était une idée comme ça… »

« Hum … Ce n'est rien du tout. Ce n'est pas bien important, je te le promets. » _répondit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres._

_Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle allait le faire ou plutôt, elle allait l'acheter. Elle signala au jeune homme qu'elle avait une petite course à faire, Kéran tentant de l'arrêter._

_Il n'était pas bête, il savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de quitter l'auberge à son tour. Il suivit la jeune femme, la voyant se rendre dans un magasin. Ah … Quelle idiote, il ne lui avait rien demandé._

« Je vais me sentir obligé de la rembourser. Swar, quel métier pourrais-je trouver tu crois ? Je ne sais pas du tout donc je te pose sérieusement la question. »

« A ton âge ? Il y en a très peu sauf des métiers physiques. De même, comme tu cherches un métier ou plutôt un travail qui ne dure pas longtemps, c'est encore plus difficile. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de choix, Kéran. Désolée de te l'apprendre de la sorte. »

« Non, je m'en doutais dans le fond … Merci quand même, Swar. »

_Pas de quoi. Le jeune homme se plaça contre un mur en face du bâtiment dans lequel la jeune femme avait pénétré. Il allait l'attendre et la prendre sur le fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitta le bâtiment, Kéran se présentant en face d'elle. Bien qu'elle rougit de s'être faite remarqué de la sorte, elle vint dire en souriant :_

« Eh bien, maintenant tu me surveilles et m'espionnes ? »

« Loa ? Qu'est-ce que tu as été acheté ? » _demanda calmement le jeune homme._

« Je ne sais pas vraiment … J'ai subitement oublié entre temps ! » _déclara-t-elle dans un grand sourire alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. C'était un mensonge, un vilain mensonge de sa part. Ce n'était pas bien … loin de là même._

« Oui … Bien entendu … Comme par hasard. La mémoire est vraiment courte dans ces moments-là, n'est-ce pas ? Humpf … Qu'importe. »

« Nous quittons donc la ville maintenant ? A part si tu veux que l'on aille acheter quelques petites choses pour le chemin. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Pour la nourriture, comme d'habitude, je la chasserai, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Oh ! Je ne m'en fais surtout pas à ce sujet ! Je sais parfaitement avec qui je vais donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, hahaha ! »

_Tant mieux alors parce qu'ils partaient maintenant. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts vint se mettre à sa hauteur, toujours souriante et heureuse. Il lui en fallait vraiment peu, n'est-ce pas ? Pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais c'était une bonne chose. Il préférait quand les gens étaient heureux … et sains._

« Par contre, je tiens à te le signaler, tu nous guides, Loa. » _annonça Kéran alors qu'ils se retrouvaient au-dehors de la ville._

« Bien entendu … D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours une carte des environs avec moi. De même, j'aime bien la compléter avec diverses autres cartes, comme ça, je n'ai aucun problème et je ne risque pas de perdre. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Je vois, je vois … Tu as parfaitement raison. Bon et bien, tu peux passer devant. Je vais sortir mes pokémons, si tu veux, tu peux faire de même avec ton Mélancolux. »

_Sans attendre sa réponse, il prit ses quatre noigrumes, appelant ses pokémons Aussitôt, le Makuhita et la Mesmerella vinrent se joindre ensemble tandis que la Stalgamin allait dans les bras de Kéran. Seule la Kirlia semblait un peu attristée._

« … … … Sarène, après, on échangera ta place avec Lili, d'accord ? »

« Stalga, Stalgamin ! Stalga, Stalgamin stalga. » _répondit la petite créature conique alors que Lili semblait surprise par les paroles de Kéran._

Mais comment ? Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Elle n'était plus aussi légère qu'avant non ? Elle verrait dans quelques minutes, après un bout de chemin. Par contre, le Mélancolux était très souvent muet. Il n'aimait pas parler ? Contrairement aux autres créatures spectrales et ténébreuses ? C'était bizarre mais bon, on ne pouvait pas le forcer non plus.

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent et la Kirlia regardait le petit couple formé entre sa sœur jumelle et le Makuhita. Elle n'était pas jalouse, loin de là. Elle était tout simplement heureuse pour sa sœur, comment ne pouvait-on pas l'être ? Puis soudainement, elle fut soulevée par deux mains. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de se retrouver sur les épaules de Kéran._

« Et voilà ! Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas aussi lourde que ça si je te porte sur mes épaules, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Lili ? »

« Kirlia ! Kirlia ! Kirlia ! » _cria la pokémon aux cheveux bleus avant de tapoter sur le sommet du crâne de Kéran avec un grand rire._

« Aie, aie, aie. Ne tape donc pas aussi fort hein ? Tu risques de me faire mal. »

« On dirait un père et sa fille. » _murmura la jeune femme en souriant, Kéran se tournant vers elle avant de lui répondre doucement :_

« Quand je sais ce qu'il aurait pu advenir de mes pokémons, que je sois dans l'Enceinte aux Esclaves, dans le Marché de la Mort ou les Créateurs Elémentaires, je vais tout faire pour qu'ils soient heureux, ça me semble aussi simple que ça. »

« Je ne te jugeais pas là-dessus, Kéran, hein ? »

« Oui, je sais parfaitement mais autant mettre les choses au clair … Enfin, à peu près clair … Si je peux dire ça … Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, Loa ? »

« Oui, oui … Ne t'en fait pas et ne t'embrouille pas, ce n'est pas bien important. »

_Oui … Peut-être. Il leva ses yeux en l'air, la tête de la Kirlia le regardant à l'envers, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La Stalgamin, quant à elle, ne semblait pas plus offusquée que ça que Kéran l'ait déposée au sol. Loin de là même. Elle semblait plutôt heureuse pour Lili. Ah … Il avait vraiment des pokémons formidables dans le fond. Il ne le voyait que maintenant mais tous étaient gentils et amicaux entre eux._

_C'était un peu un rêve mais qu'importe, il aimait rêver de la sorte. Il aimait quand ça se passait ainsi, quand ça se passait aussi bien. Pourquoi penser à autre chose hum ? Et pour ce soir, s'il le fallait, il allait dormir avec ses pokémons. Oh, bien entendu, il était hors de question de séparer le Makuhita et la Mesmerella._

D'ailleurs, les heures arrivèrent les unes après les autres et peu à peu, la faible luminosité se réduisait presque à celle du Melancolux. Il fut décidé de créer un feu tandis qu'il allait chasser quelques pokémons pour se nourrir. Pendant toutes ces heures, il avait gardé la Kirlia sur ses épaules, la Stalgamin ne ressentant pas le besoin d'être sur ces derniers.

_Elle n'avait pas demandé à l'être et il se disait surement qu'elle était la plus mature de ses trois pokémons. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait trouvée alors qu'elle était déjà née depuis pas mal de temps ? Peut-être … Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. D'ailleurs, il espérait quand même que la Stalgamin allait parler un de ces jours._

Il revint plus tard avec deux petits Teddiursas. Malgré leurs mignonnes petites têtes, ils avaient été de redoutables adversaires puisqu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à eux. Résultat ? Il avait quelques coups de griffe tracés sur les hanches. Loa poussa un petit cri en même temps que les deux pokémons jumelles, s'approchant de lui pour vérifier l'état de ses blessures. Néanmoins, avant même qu'elle n'ouvre son sac, les deux pokémons étaient en train de poser leurs mains sur ses blessures, commençant à le soigner.

« Hahaha ! Ouille … Mais comment … Ah ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez capables de soigner, les filles ? Comme quoi … C'est surprenant et c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Kirlia, Kirlia, Kir … Kirlia, Lia, Lia. »

« Mesme, Mesme Mesmeralla lalala. »

_Les deux pokémons murmurèrent que ce n'était pas grand-chose et que c'était bien normal qu'elles le soignent. Elles finirent leur travail tandis que lui-même commençait à s'attarder à couper la viande pour ce soir. Comme Loa avait déjà été cherché un peu d'eau en attendant, le repas ne tarderait pas à être prêt._

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » _déclara Kéran après le repas, Loa ayant ouvert son sac._

« Héhéhé ! J'avoue, je plaide coupable, Kéran. Mais bon, je n'allais pas te laisser dormir quotidiennement dehors, dans le froid. »

« Ça ne me gênait pas. » _répondit le jeune homme en remarquant la tente et les sacs de couchage qu'elle était en train de sortir._

« Mais moi, si. Alors, comme ça, c'est réglé. Et au moins, je n'aurai pas à m'en vouloir de dormir paisiblement pendant que tu étais dehors. »

_Pfff. D'accord. De toute façon, il repayerait sa dette l'un de ces jours. La tente fut montée, tout le monde rentrant à l'intérieur. Endormis et enlacés l'un contre l'autre, la Mesmerella et le Makuhita étaient ensemble. Loa avait rappelé son pokémon dormant dans son sac de couchage tandis que Kéran avait Lili et Sarène dans ses bras dans un second sac._


	96. Chapitre 96 : L'heure de mourir

**Chapitre 96 : L'heure de mourir**

« Nous arriverons normalement quand dans ton village ? Du moins, celui dont tu parles. »

« Dans quelques heures, il n'est pas si éloigné que ça du précédent. Mais bon, il faut quand même deux bonnes journées de marche et nous en avons déjà fait bien plus de la moitié. »

_Pour cette fois-ci, il avait décidé de ne pas appeler ses pokémons. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient trop habitués à sortir constamment sinon ils ne voudraient pas retourner à l'intérieur. Simple mesure de précaution car il ne voulait pas de problèmes._

« Oui mais bon … Au moins, je préfère être au courant de la situation. Ce village … Est-ce qu'ils ne te connaissent déjà ou non ? Comme tu es une Docte … »

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ça, Kéran. Même si je suis connue, tout le monde ne rejette pas les Doctes hein ? On est effrayants en apparence mais est-ce que je te fais peur actuellement ? » _demanda-t-elle en lui souriant._

« On va dire qu'il va en falloir BEAUCOUP plus pour me faire peur, Loa. » _répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, un peu amusé par la situation._

« Oh … C'est vrai que j'ai un preux chevalier à mes côtés. Moi-même, je ne me fais nullement de soucis avec un tel accompagnement. »

« Je me charge de protéger quiconque que j'apprécie, que ça soit une personne humaine ou alors tout simplement un pokémon. » _déclara Kéran en tapant du poing sur sa poitrine, l'épée émanant une petite aura noire avant de murmurer calmement :_

« Tiens donc … Et depuis quand est-ce que tu te comportes de la sorte ? Depuis quand est-ce tu te sens courageux au point de déclarer de telle chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Ca m'est arrivé comme ça, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire, Swar. » _marmonna le jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais voulu se vanter contrairement à ce que faisait croire l'épée à sa taille. Il n'était pas comme ça ! Pas du tout vaniteux ! C'était juste ce qu'il pensait réellement et il avait eu le besoin de le signaler à Loa._

« Ce n'était qu'une simple question, pas une remarque de ma part. Je ne ferai pas une telle chose envers toi, Kéran. Tiens-toi droit, bombe le torse et ne baisse jamais la tête. »

_Et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça allait faire ? Il fit ce que Swar venait de dire, Loa se positionnant en face de lui avant de le regarder longuement, comme pour l'étudier. Puis elle eut un grand éclat de rire avant de s'exclamer avec joie :_

« Sincèrement, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais tu es plutôt bien bâti, Kéran ! Tu pourrais même faire une gravure ou une statue. Je suis sûre que ça t'irait très bien. »

« Euh … Là, c'est vraiment plutôt gênant. » _bredouilla le jeune homme en arrêtant de prendre la pause, se grattant le derrière du crâne d'un air gêné. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses intentions une telle chose, loin de là même. Il ne fallait quand même pas … croire cela. Brrr … Il n'aurait jamais dû faire une telle chose._

_M'enfin bon, il n'en voulait pas à Swar pour avoir dit cela. Ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute, il le savait parfaitement. Il poussa un petit soupir, se remettant en marche tandis que la jeune femme le suivait sans rien dire._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent et ils firent une pause tous les deux. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Kéran ayant appelé ses quatre pokémons pour les nourrir tandis que Loa faisait de même de son côté. Ainsi, tous les pokémons seraient en parfaite santé. Car oui, même si au-delà de leurs apparences, les pokémons spectres et ténébreux devaient se nourrir._

_Il restait quand même grandement intrigué par ces créatures mais maintenant qu'il pouvait en voir une de très près, ça lui permettait de l'étudier. Ce Mélancolux était un homme mais il ne savait rien de son passé, du moins, il n'allait pas lui poser la question non plus._

C'était sûrement quelque chose de personnel, très personnel même. Et ça ne le concernait pas. Enfin bon, ils finirent de manger, Kéran rappelant ses pokémons car il valait mieux qu'ils digèrent correctement à l'intérieur de leurs noigrumes.

_Des minutes, puis des heures et ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi. Les deux personnes pouvaient maintenant apercevoir au loin le village dont parlait Loa. Un village qui était bien différent de ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

« Mais il est en flammes ? Non … Il n'a pas l'air en bon état, Loa. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout normal, Kéran. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, peut-être qu'ils se sont faits attaqués par des spectres ou des créatures ténébreuses. »

« Alors si tel est le cas, je vais me dépêcher d'aller les rejoindre pour les aider ! Loa, reste un peu en arrière ou viens donc quelques minutes après moi ! »

_Comme il désirait. Mais elle n'appréciait pas vraiment de laisser Kéran faire tout le travail. En même temps, il était un combattant et pas elle. Mais ça, elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle posa la question au jeune homme, celui-ci faisant un geste négatif de la main avant de dire d'une voix un peu enjouée :_

« Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas bien grave. De toute façon, auparavant, c'était moi que l'on protégeait quotidiennement. Maintenant que je peux me protéger moi-même, il est de mon devoir de faire de même envers les autres. »

« Encore de belles paroles de la part de Kéran, cela commence à faire beaucoup. » _annonça Swar sur un ton neutre tandis que Kéran lui disait :_

« Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça que je vois les choses maintenant, Swar. »

« Tu peux l'être mais ça ne changera rien à la situation. Maintenant, accélère le pas si tu veux essayer de les sauver, là tu perds ton temps à te pavoiser devant Loa. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention encore une fois ! » _s'écria le jeune homme avant de courir en direction du village qui semblait dans un triste état. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il remarquait les bâtiments délabrés … et les traces de sang. Mais aucune trace de pas …_

_Rien du tout même. Il n'y avait pas d'agressions de Pokémons contrairement à ce qu'il avait voyait. Ce qu'il voyait ? C'était des corps démembrés, tranchés en deux ou en plusieurs parties. C'était tout simplement horrible. Il devait empêcher Loa de voir ça._

Et les bâtiments, certains étaient rasés. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus horrifiant, loin de là même. Il y avait autre chose. Des sanglots, puis des rires. Tout cela provenait de la même personne mais ce rire, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un. Qui donc ?

Il se rapprochait peu à peu de l'origine des rires avant de baisser subitement la tête. Comme une lame d'air passa au-dessus de sa tête, venant trancher l'un des rares arbres du village mais aussi les bâtiments autour de lui. Une voix souffla :

« Un survivant ? Une survivante ? Je pensais que je venais de tuer les derniers. »

_Cette voix ! Il en était sûr et certain ! Il se redressa juste au moment où deux corps furent envoyés sur le côté du bâtiment qu'il pouvait voir. Deux corps qui avaient perdus leurs têtes. Des pas … C'était une unique personne qui avait commis ce massacre. Une unique personne qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer tout le monde._

« KATERINA ! » _cria-t-il soudainement, un autre cri, mais de surprise se faisant entendre._

« Ké … Kéran ? Non … Ce n'est pas possible ? C'est toi ? Hahaha ! »

_Les rires à l'éclat avaient quelque chose de malsain. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement mais il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait. Finalement, il aperçut Katérina. Ah … Elle aussi avait un peu grandi en un mois. Oh … Pas grand-chose. Un peu au niveau de la taille et de la poitrine. Ce n'était pas vraiment visible … et puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur la culotte blanche de la jeune femme en face de lui._

_Ahem … Bon … Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il détourne le regard car ce n'était pas du tout une bonne chose. Du moins, qu'il regarde là ! Car voir Katérina, ça, par contre, c'était une excellente nouvelle ! Ou presque … Car la jeune femme était recouverte de sang, ses yeux dorés le fixant longuement._

« Hahaha … Vraiment … Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Kéran ? »

« Je devais me rendre à ce village pour une chose importante et … »

« Il n'y a plus de village dorénavant. Dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu étais arrivé hier, ils auraient été encore présents. Hahaha … » _annonça calmement Katérina._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Katérina ? Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît … Je n'aimerai pas devenir violent envers toi, s'il te plaît. »

« Toi ? Violent ? Et depuis quand, espèce de tafiole ? » _répondit-elle._

« Katérina … Est-ce que tu es possédée ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, sortant Swar et son autre épée pour les tenir dans ses mains. Il ne voulait vraiment pas en venir à là … mais maintenant, il avait fait son choix._

« Est-ce que je suis possédée ? Est-ce que je suis possédée ? C'est quoi cette question à la con ? TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE JE SUIS POSSEDEE ! TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT CE QUE JE SUIS ! ET TU AS … TU AS … »

_Elle poussa un hurlement strident, sa tête dirigée vers le ciel avant qu'une vague d'énergie spectrale et ténébreuse ne sorte de son corps, projetant Kéran en arrière et terminant d'achever et de détruire les quelques rares bâtiments encore debout._

« Je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question, Kéran. »

_Swar s'était adressé à lui sur un ton nonchalant et distant, signe de de son désintérêt par rapport à la situation qui était bien plus alarmante qu'elle ne le faisait croire. Katérina … avait ravagé et détruit tout un village … Un village innocent. Remplie de personnes qui n'avaient jamais demandé à mourir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça ? POURQUOI ?_

« Salopard … Mais il était temps … Il était vraiment temps qu'on règle cette histoire toi et moi, il était vraiment temps que je me débarrasse de toi. »

« Katérina, tu es possédée. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Ca fait depuis tellement longtemps que je voulais te revoir. Je voulais te parler ! »

« Me parler ? De qui est-ce que tu te fous ? T'es pas sérieux hein ? Et je suis possédée mais ça tu le sais ! Tu vas le répéter combien de fois, espèce de connard ? » _demanda Katérina avant de s'asseoir sur ce qui ressemblait aux débris d'une fontaine._

« Oui ! Je voulais que l'on parle ! Je t'ai cherché pendant pas mal de temps ! Enfin, non … Ça serait te mentir, j'ai eu quelques problèmes pendant un mois et … »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu ça me fasse ? Je m'en branle complètement ! Et ça, tu sais parfaitement que c'est pas une image me concernant ! »

_Elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps de prendre la parole. Il était plus que perturbé alors qu'il apercevait l'aura noire qui commençait à émaner des bandages de la jeune femme. Toutes ses belles paroles partaient en fumée mais aussi tout le courage qu'il avait accumulé._

_Le regard haineux qu'elle lui portait. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était responsable de tout cela. Il savait pertinemment qu'il méritait ce regard haineux mais il voulait se faire pardonner ! Il voulait parler avec elle ! Lui expliquer que ce n'était pas grave ce qu'elle avait ! Enfin, si, ça l'était ! Mais il pouvait facilement le supporter ! Ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il pensait d'elle ! RIEN DU TOUT !_

« Katérina ! Il faut que l'on parle vraiment tous les deux ! »

« Pour entendre tes pathétiques excuses ? Tes raisons risibles ? J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que tu comptes dire, fous-le toi dans le cul, c'est clair ? »

« Katérina ! IL FAUT VRAIMENT … »

« TA GUEULE KERAN ! TA GUEULE ! » _hurla-t-elle encore plus fort que lui, prenant ses deux lames dans ses mains avant de se lever._

_Elle était encore plus furieuse et colérique que dans ses souvenirs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Il s'était déjà mis en position de défense, criant :_

« Katérina ! Je veux que l'on parle tous les deux ! »

« MAIS TU VAS ARRËTER DE TE REPETER SALE CON ? J'AI PAS A T'ECOUTER ! »

« Il le faut quand même ! Katérina, en ce qui te concerne, il faut que tu saches que … »

_Elle n'allait pas lui laisser le temps de parler. Un seul mouvement de sa lame et il vit une ligne ténébreuse qui fonçait vers lui. Il para le coup, reculant de quelques centimètres en arrière, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre._

« Hahaha … Hahaha … Tu es devenu un peu plus résistant qu'avant ? Tu vas pouvoir me distraire, petit branleur … »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te distraire, juste de discuter avec toi. Est-ce que tu es possédée réellement ? Ou c'est bien toi qui a tué tout le monde ? »

« Et si c'est moi, la véritable Katérina ? Celle que tu as si bien défini sous le terme de monstre, qu'est-ce que ça va faire ? Un monstre, ça détruit tout, un monstre, ça tue. »

« Oui mais tu n'es pas un monstre ! » _cria Kéran, espérant se faire entendre de la part de Katérina. Malheureusement, cela semblait peine perdue puisqu'elle s'élança vers lui, leurs quatre lames se croisant._

Elle ne semblait pas folle, loin de là. Ses yeux dorés continuaient de le fixer ardemment et avec rage. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud alors qu'elle disait :

« Tu sais ce que je vais faire Kéran ? Quand je t'aurai buté ? »

« Non … Mais je pense que tu ne vas pas tarder … » _bredouilla le jeune homme, essayant de se calmer et surtout de calmer Katérina._

« Je vais te tuer … Oh oui, puis j'abaisserai ton froc et je violerai ton petit cul ! »

« … … … T'es vraiment tordu comme fille, tu le sais ? » _dit-il sur un ton plus que surpris par de telles paroles. Le violer ? Brrr !_

« JE M'EN CONTREFOUS ! JE VAIS TE NIQUER, ESPECE DE BÂTARD ! »

« Tu risques d'être surprise. En un mois, on va dire qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses. » _déclara finalement Kéran, repoussant Katérina en arrière, se mettant en position de défense. Il allait lui faire retrouver ses esprits, quitte à la blesser gravement._

« On verra ça, toi et moi, Kéran. »


	97. Chapitre 97 : D'égal à égale

**Chapitre 97 : D'égal à égale**

« … … … Katérina, on ne peut vraiment pas parler ? » _murmura calmement Kéran._

« Mais j'en ai rien à battre de tes paroles ! Fourre-les toi dans le cul et dégage de mon existence ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que je viens de te dire ou quoi ? T'as besoin d'aide ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi, c'est tout. Et je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner, que tu le veuilles ou non, Katérina. Mais je n'attaquerai pas tant que tu ne me lanceras pas la première attaque. Réfléchis à ce que tu vas faire … Réfléchis-y sérieusement. »

_Y réfléchir sérieusement ? Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? ELLE ALLAIT L'ECRASER SANS MÊME QU'IL NE COMPRENNE D'OU VIENT SA DOULEUR ! Etant déjà proche de lui, elle commença à frapper de ses deux lames contre les siennes, le jeune homme les parant sans grosse difficulté jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne un coup de talon dans le ventre, l'envoyant en arrière. Elle s'exclama avec rage :_

« Et bien alors ? GRANDE GUEULE ! Je croyais que tu savais te battre ! Tu vois ? Espèce de tapette ! T'as pas les couilles pour voir la vérité en face ! »

« Je m'attendais pas … à ce coup de pied, c'est tout. Tu as bien plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine … Mais ça ne fait rien. Ça ne change rien pour moi. Je continuerai à essayer de te sauver mais surtout de me faire pardonner envers ta personne. »

« Mais j'en ai rien à battre de tes promesses ! Care-les toi dans le fion ! C'est clair ? ET TU PEUX TOUT SIMPLEMENT CREVER ! »

_Elle était vraiment énervée. Il devait la calmer mais il ne voyait pas de solutions miracles pour le moment. Comment faire pour … l'inciter à discuter avec lui ? Lui montrer qu'il était devenu bien plus fort ? S'il lui montrait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre d'elle, peut-être qu'elle permettrait alors la discussion ?_

« Kéran, ne détourne pas tes yeux du combat au lieu de penser. » _répondit l'épée longuement bien qu'il gardait ses yeux fixés sur Katérina._

« Ne t'en fait pas, cette bêtise, je ne la commettrai pas. Je sais quand même à quoi m'attendre avec elle. Mais tu n'as pas une idée ? »

« Une idée pour ? Pour éviter qu'elle ne te tue ? Nullement. Essaye tout simplement de la repousser, montre-lui qui est le dominant, qui est la dominée. Si tu es plus fort qu'elle, si tu l'empêche de bouger, de s'échapper, alors elle n'aura pas d'autres solutions que de t'écouter. C'est là l'unique idée que j'ai. »

« Tant mieux, visiblement, nous avions la même idée en tête. Comme quoi … Ca peut être surprenant d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes pour une fois. »

« Cela n'est pas si surprenant si tu te montres un tant soit peu responsable et capable. Maintenant, arrête-là … car si tu te fais tuer, il y a des chances qu'elle ne retrouve jamais la santé mentale qui l'habitait. » _déclara Swar, le jeune homme hochant la tête positivement. Il s'en doutait, il le savait pertinemment._

_Il prit une profonde respiration, se plaçant en position d'attaque. Dans ce genre de situations, il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait attaquer avant qu'elle ne l'attaque. Ce fut lui qui amorça le contact, surprenant Katérina sur le moment qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il fasse cela. Néanmoins, ses deux lames parèrent les coups de Kéran alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté, un sourire sinistre aux lèvres :_

« Imbécile … Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me blesser ? Moi ? Je suis effrayante hein ? N'est-ce pas ? Que je suis effrayante ? Que je te fous les ch'tons ! »

« Pas le moins du monde, tu restes une jolie fille, Katérina. » _répondit-il avec lenteur._

« Écoutez-le parler ce bâtard ! De quel droit tu crois pouvoir me complimenter alors que tu m'as insulté de monstre, hein ? Tu veux peut-être revoir ma bite pour que tu voies à quel point je suis laide ? Je vais peut-être te le rappeler pour que tu saisisses bien la situation ! »

« Pas besoin … Je comprends parfaitement ce qui se passe et ça me suffit Katérina. Ca suffit … Il vaut mieux s'arrêter là plutôt que l'un d'entre nous soit blessé. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Kéran ? Qu'est-ce que … Qui est cette fille ? » _demanda une voix féminine, le jeune homme étant plus qu'étonné, tournant sa tête sur le côté._

Loa tremblait de tout son corps. Elle avait sûrement vu le désastre autour d'elle avant d'arriver jusqu'ici. Il bredouilla à Loa :

« Mets-toi à l'abri … Ce n'est clairement pas le bon moment pour venir. »

« AH LA SALOPE ! Je vois que tu t'es tiré une autre fille ! » _hurla avec colère Katérina, reprenant aussitôt en le regardant :_ « Saleté, saleté ! Te connaissant en fait, tu n'as pas pu te la tringler mais ça ne fait rien ! Tu n'auras plus les couilles et ta queue pour faire ton travail ! De toute façon, tu seras mort ! »

« Mais qui est cette folle, Kéran ? Elle m'insulte, elle t'insulte et … Elle est responsable de ce qui s'est passé au village ? C'est elle qui a tué tout le monde ? »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Tu veux te battre la salope ? » _demanda Katérina, la fixant ardemment, prête à éliminer Loa._

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, poussant un profond soupir avant de mettre une main sur sa noigrume. Kéran arriva à sa hauteur, l'arrêtant aussitôt.

« Non ! Enfuis-toi, je m'occupe d'elle ! C'est compris ? Mais n'appelle surtout pas ton Mélancolux ! Tu vois bien que je n'ai pas sorti mes pokémons non ? C'est bien parce que la situation est critique mais je vais la gérer ! »

« Kéran … C'est quoi cette … relation que tu as avec elle ? Attends un peu … Tu avais parlé d'une femme nommée Sélia mais aussi d'une fille de ton âge qui s'appelait Katérina. »

« Et en plus … Le connard raconte tout à ses futures garces … Je vais me le faire. » _murmura Katérina, serrant les poings et les dents, la tête baissée._

« Je n'ai rien dit au sujet de ton problème, Katérina ! Je parlais juste des … Oh purée ! Loa, éloigne-toi maintenant ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

_Il n'aimait pas en donner mais là, la situation l'exigeait ! Si elle ne voulait pas mourir, il valait mieux pour qu'elle l'écoute ! Il semblait tout aussi furieux que Katérina mais en même temps apeuré pour Loa. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts serra sa noigrume, répondant :_

« Il en est hors de question, je viens t'aider ! Explique-moi juste pourquoi elle a fait ça et c'est quoi son problème ? Après, on réfléchira à une solution ! »

« C'EST MON PROBLEME LOA ! C'EST MA KATERINA ! »

_Il avait cri le nom de la jeune femme aux yeux dorés, n'ayant pas hésité à utiliser le possessif sans pour autant être gêné. Katérina recommençait à trembler de colère :_

« Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule ! N'emploie pas des mots comme ça alors que j'en ai strictement rien à faire de ta personne ! Je vais te buter ! »

_Elle se répétait, Kéran poussant Loa en arrière avant de faire face à Katérina. Les deux lames arrivèrent à parer à moitié l'attaque de la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, des entailles se faisant voir sur ses bras et son torse._

« Alors, t'es trop occupé à proposer à ta nouvelle copine une partie de jambes en l'air ? Si tu arrives à survivre, ce qui ne sera pas le cas, tu pourras toujours essayer de la tringler ! »

« Si tu n'as que ça à dire … Si tu veux, je vais être un peu plus sérieux … mais laisse-la partir, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. »

« Ouais, ouais, bien entendu. Et tu crois que je vais accepter ? »

« Tu n'auras pas vraiment le choix. Pardon Loa … Si tu veux bien partir, on se retrouve au sud du village ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste. » _annonça le jeune homme._

_Finalement, elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, le regardant pendant quelques instants avant de partir. Voilà une bonne chose qui était faite. Maintenant, il pouvait plus se préoccuper de la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés._

« Nous devrions reprendre notre petite discussion, Katérina. » _dit-il en pointant l'épée contenant Swar en direction de la jeune femme._

« Quelle discussion ? Celle où je t'écrabouille ? T'en fais pas, personne ne m'échappe et après toi, j'irai m'occuper de l'autre garce. Je me disais bien que t'étais du genre à baiser un peu partout tant qu'elles sont jolies hein ? D'autre l'autre géante, et maintenant une Docte ? »

« Je ne te permets pas de les insulter toutes les deux, Katérina. » _reprit Kéran, fermant ses yeux pendant quelques instants. Pour l'heure, ils n'avaient pas encore réellement combattu tous les deux. C'était tant mieux car il ne voulait pas que ça dégénère. _

« Et tu vas me faire quoi si je dis que ce sont deux grosses salopes ? »

« Je vais tout faire pour que tu la boucles. Mais je suis fautif dans cette histoire … Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'emporter de la sorte ! Je veux tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes ! Alors arrête cette folie et ensuite, je … »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? Hein ? T'as pas l'air de saisir la situation ! Je suis possédée par un pokémon spectre ! Je suis possédée depuis des années par lui ! Je ne suis plus humaine, je n'ai plus rien d'humaine ! Je ne fais que tuer depuis des années ! Que ça soit des humains ou des pokémons, je me charge de tous les tuer ! De tous les haïr ! Je les haïs tous ! Car ils me regardent différemment ! Car ils se permettent de me juger sans me connaître ! Et toi … Toi … Tu pensais me connaître et je pensais que tu me connaissais … HAHAHA ! Mais quelle conne je suis ! Comment j'ai pu tomber dans ce piège aussi gros ? »

« Ce n'était pas un piège. C'était juste la première fois que tu ouvrais ton cœur … Et j'ai été assez stupide pour ne pas le comprendre. »

« Tu l'as piétiné, espèce de salopard ! Tu crois que je suis quoi réellement hein ? TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS QUOI ? JE SUIS UNE FEMME ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement … Et tu es une très jolie femme et … »

« Je le hais … Je le hais encore plus que les autres et il le sait bien ce bâtard. Il sait que je le déteste ! Il sait que je l'emmerde profondément ! Parce que je lui dois la vie ! Je préférai encore crever plutôt que de le suivre mais je ne peux pas ! Il m'en empêcherait ! »

« N'essaye pas de lutter contre lui alors Katérina … C'est moi-même qui m'en occuperait mais sinon, je suis content que … »

« ASSEZ ! » _s'écria Katérina, bougeant finalement pour tenter de planter l'une de ses lames dans la hanche de Kéran. Celui-ci fit un saut sur le côté, l'évitant._

« Katérina, je pensais que nous devrions en parler … »

« ON VA EN PARLER ! ON VA EN PARLER TOUS LES DEUX ! »

_Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'agressait de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient pouvoir discuter ! Le pire est qu'elle semblait taper de plus en plus fort et qu'elle prenait l'ascendant sur lui. Toutes ses belles promesses où il lui disait qu'il la protégeait, qu'il allait tout faire pour l'arrêter, ce n'était que du vent alors ?_

« Petite impertinente, tu commences à m'insupporter. » _murmura une voix, provenant de l'épée contenant Swar. Celle-ci s'entoura d'une aura noire plutôt imposante avant que le bras droit de Kéran ne bouge tout seul._

_L'une des lames de Katérina s'envola dans les airs, atterrissant quelques mètres en arrière tandis que Kéran comme la jeune restaient surpris. Swar s'en mêlait elle aussi de ce combat ? Cela allait tourner à la défaveur de Katérina. Maintenant qu'elle comprenait la situation, est-ce que l'idée de Swar allait se mettre en place ?_

« Hahaha … HAHAHA …. HAHAHAHAHA ! Purée, je t'avais oublié … toi … » _s'écria Katérina, éclatant de rire, une main posée sur son visage._

« Je ne suis jamais partie … contrairement à ce que tu pensais. Tu as tout simplement voulu me rayer de ton existence et aussi Kéran. Kéran a changé en un mois, écoute donc ses paroles au lieu de rester butée. Tu n'es pas possédée, tu es la seule maîtresse de tes actes actuellement. Tu as commis des crimes horribles, tout simplement par folie … Mais la folie peut être soignée et aussi, tu peux … »

« TA GUEULE ! Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! Tu crois qu'aujourd'hui, tu peux encore te tenir face à moi ? Je vais vous montrer … Oui … Je vais vous montrer ce que je sais réellement faire ! JE VAIS VOUS MONTRER ! »

_Elle frappa du poing en plein sur le visage de Kéran, le renvoyant en arrière alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa lame. Elle vint la récupérer, une aura noire commençant à émaner de ses deux armes alors qu'elle fixait ardemment Kéran._

« Je vais vous tuer tous les deux … Toi … Swar, je vais te réduire en morceaux. Toi, Kéran, je vais te briser à un tel point que tu ne pourras plus bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. »

« Kéran, elle n'avait pas encore utilisé les pouvoirs du spectre qui était en elle. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle n'était réellement pas sérieuse auparavant ? Mais, mais, mais … Je tiens à peine contre elle ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire moi ? »

« Tenir … Tenir le plus longtemps possible pour qu'elle s'épuise, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. Il faut qu'elle comprenne car je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de lui tenir tête. Dans le pire des cas … Je pense que je serai obligée de faire cela. »

« Euh … Swar, si c'est ce que je pense, je ne veux pas que tu la tues. Katérina est vraiment … Enfin, je pense que tu as quand même compris un peu. » _bafouilla le jeune homme._

« Je ne suis pas stupide et ou aveugle. J'ai parfaitement cerné ce qui se passait de ton côté. En dépit de sa petite « imperfection », on va voir ce que l'on peut faire pour elle. »

« … … … Merci vraiment, Swar. » _répondit Kéran en toute franchise._

_Il était rassuré mais en même temps, ce que Katérina était en train de faire, ce n'était pas possible. Les deux lames qu'elles tenaient dans ses mains, le métal semblait fondre entre elles, ne formant qu'une seule et imposante arme de près d'un mètre cinquante de longueur. Auréolée de noir, l'arme semblait plus que dangereuse._

« Une claymore … Encore plus grosse et lourde qu'elle … et pourtant, regarde avec quelle facilité elle semble la porter. »

« Je vois … Je vois, enfin, j'aurai aimé ne pas voir, Swar. » _souffla le jeune homme, prenant appui sur ses deux jambes. A une seule main, Katérina soulevait l'arme avec une telle facilité comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Katérina était sérieuse, vraiment très sérieuse même, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se fasse pas toucher par elle._


	98. Chapitre 98 : A coeur ouvert

**Chapitre 98 : A cœur ouvert**

« Tu veux que je te donne un petit aperçu de ce qui t'attends, Kéran ? REGARDE DONC CE QUE JE SUIS REELLEMENT ! »

_Elle venait d'hurler tout en levant son imposante claymore, l'affaissant de toutes ses forces en direction du sol. Celui-ci s'ouvrit sur plusieurs mètres de longueur, semblant interminable alors que le jeune homme regardait ce qu'elle venait de faire._

« Swar … Si je tente de parer son coup, est-ce que tu es sûre que ton épée ne se brisera pas ? Je crois que j'ai besoin sérieusement de savoir là … »

« Cette épée est spéciale … De même, elle est encore plus endurante grâce à ma présence en elle. Ne t'inquiète donc pas et combats alors. »

« Comme tu le désires, je te fais encore une fois confiance sur ce coup car je t'avoue que je ne crois pas avoir réellement le choix pour le moment. »

« Beaucoup aimeraient l'avoir, peu l'obtiennent dans le fond. » _répondit avec calme et sérénité l'épée tandis qu'il soupirait. Pas besoin de faire des phrases philosophiques._

_Mais maintenant, il était un peu plus serein par rapport à la suite des évènements. Tout était une question de confiance ! Et pour ça, il devait croire en Swar. Il devait croire en Swar … Croire en Swar … Il se répétait cela mentalement alors qu'il voyait maintenant Katérina qui était arrivée à sa hauteur avant même qu'il ne réagisse. Il plaça l'épée contenant Swar à l'horizontale, la lourde claymore s'abattant sur son corps._

Il se retrouva un genou au sol, celui-ci se fissurant légèrement alors qu'il avait horriblement mal au dos et sur le reste de son corps. C'était quoi ça ?! Un rocher qui venait de s'écraser sur son corps ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas Katérina qui avait une telle puissance ! Ce n'était pas possible que ça soit elle ! Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait être aussi forte ? Une telle force, ce n'était pas possible que ça soit juste Katérina et le pokémon en elle ! Ah … Ah … Il n'allait plus sentir son corps à cette allure ! Katérina fit un saut en arrière, sifflant entre ses dents :

« Saleté … Je vois que ce Swar est plus résistant que prévu mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de ton corps qui va se briser peu à peu. »

« Tant que je n'aurai pas clarifié la situation avec toi, il est hors de question que je me brise, Katérina. » _déclara le jeune homme, Katérina s'exclamant :_

« MAIS TU ME LES BRISE JUSTEMENT ! TU ME LES BRISE ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont je voulais parler mais bon … Katérina, tant que tu ne me couperas pas la langue, je continuerai de t'adresser la parole jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes. » _continua de dire Kéran, Katérina poussant un râle de rage :_

« Mais putain ! T'ES LOURD ! Je ne vais pas te couper la langue mais la tête ! Je vais te couper la tête et te faire sucer ma bite ! Je … QUOI ? »

« Déjà avec le coup du cadavre … Puis maintenant … ça. » _bredouilla Kéran, vraiment plus que choqué par les propos de Katérina._

« QUOI ENCORE ? ET ALORS … QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? »

« Disons que … J'aurai bien aimé un autre langage. Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas les insultes de ta part, j'ai pris l'habitude et c'est amusant … mais ça, Katérina, c'est vraiment crade. »

« Je … Je … Je … » _bafouilla la jeune femme, un peu décontenancé et rougissante. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? Tu sais parfaitement bien que je ne ferai pas ça de toute façon ! J'ai une bite mais je ne m'en sers pas ! Et surtout pas pour ce genre de trucs ! »

_Ah … Il se disait bien qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Mais bon … La voir rougir un peu lui redonnait de l'espoir. Il pouvait encore la « sauver » s'il ne faisait pas de bêtises. Ça serait difficile, très difficile même mais il ne devait pas perdre espoir._

« Je te sauverai, Katérina. Que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Je t'en empêcherai … Qu'est-ce que tu peux connaître de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois connaître de ma personne ? Après ce coup de pute de ta part, je ne veux plus rien entendre de toi ! Je veux juste que tu crèves ! Tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai subi depuis que je suis comme ça ! Ce que j'ai subi avant d'être ça ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais m'apitoyer sur mon sort ? Que je vais pleurer à cause de conneries de ce genre ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça … et je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour … subir ce que tu as subi mais tu sais, je crois que j'ai été assez sévèrement puni ce dernier mois … pour ce que je t'ai fait. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Elle le regarda avec un petit air étonné, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait annoncer par là. Elle tentait de comprendre sans pour autant y arriver. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était triste ? POURQUOI ? Est-ce qu'il se foutait de sa gueule ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !_

« Je ne te permettrai pas de me juger de la sorte ! C'est compris gros naze ? Je vais te buter ! »

« Tu deviens moins virulente … Tu dois comprendre que je suis sincère alors non ? »

_Ah ouais ? Sincère ou non, elle s'en fichait ! Elle voulait simplement se débarrasser de lui ! C'était l'unique chose qui l'intéressait ! Elle tenta de donner un coup de claymore sur le corps du jeune homme mais celui-ci fit un simple geste sur le côté._

_Même s'il ne le disait pas à voix haute, il remarquait qu'elle frappait bien plus lentement. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas à cause du poids de l'arme. La première fois qu'elle avait attaqué, elle n'avait eu aucun problème et là …_

_Là … Elle faiblissait mentalement. Il le sentait, il le remarquait. La rage qui était peinte sur le visage de Katérina était toujours présente mais moins … violente. Il pouvait la sauver ! Il lui pardonnerait tout ce qu'elle avait ! Il n'était guère mieux ! Oh, peut-être qu'elle, c'était des innocents mais lui, il avait tué quand même des personnes qui n'étaient peut-être pas totalement coupables. Ah … Katérina … Katérina … Maintenant qu'il la voyait en face de lui, un peu plus mûre qu'avant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux._

« Katérina, tiens … Je ne t'ai pas dit ce que je comptais faire … »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! Arrête de me parler et laisse-toi crever ! Ça sera beaucoup plus simple avec ta mort ! »

« Ca n'arrangera rien du tout. Katérina, je pense que je vais plutôt te poser une question : est-ce que tu as eu … ce problème depuis que tu es née ? »

_Elle s'arrêta subitement. Il osait en parler ? Il osait en parler librement de ça ? Il osait en parler après qu'il l'avait traitée de monstre ? Il en avait du courage ! Ou du culot ! Ou les deux ! Elle s'en foutait ! Elle s'en foutait ! Elle s'en foutait ! _

« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? En quoi ça te concerne hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise hein ? Que j'ai ce truc depuis que je suis née ? Comme ça, tu me prends en pitié ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. C'est juste que Swar m'a un peu raconté ce qui se passait. Il semblerait que dans le passé, tu aies eu … une perte de membre et qu'à ce moment-là, le pokémon qui te possède a modifié ton physique. »

« Elle ne pouvait pas fermer sa gueule, celle-là ? »

« D'ailleurs, je t'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur car j'ai appris que Swar était une fille. Je me suis dit donc que si un jour, elle devait me posséder, elle pourrait alors modifier mon corps. D'abord, sur le coup, j'ai vraiment été effrayé puis ensuite, je me suis dit … Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est une façon de me faire pardonner et de mieux comprendre ce que tu ressens, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée non ? »

« Pu … Putain … Qui t'a appris … Qui t'a appris à parler comme ça, à toi hein ? DEPUIS QUAND TU PARLES DE LA SORTE, KERAN ?! »

_Mais elle ne se laisserait pas berner par le jeune homme ! Plus jamais ! Elle avait décidé de s'ouvrir une seule fois à lui ! UNE UNIQUE FOIS ! Et voilà le résultat ! Voilà ce qu'elle avait obtenu ! Du rejet, de la démence, de la folie ! Elle voulait juste qu'il crève ! Elle voulait juste qu'il disparaisse !_

« Je ne lui ai rien appris si c'est la question que tu te poses. » _déclara Swar alors que le jeune homme esquivait une nouvelle attaque de Katérina, son arme s'enfonçant dans le sol, venant créer une nouvelle fissure. _« Il a mûri à cause d'évènements plus que … Non, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler mais à lui. »

« Ce qui s'est passé, je m'en branle ! Laissez-le crever ! Laissez-le crever ! »

« Je pense qu'elle le remarquera un de ces jours … mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir … Pas pour le moment, Swar. » _murmura le jeune homme alors que Katérina s'immobilisait._

_Encore ce sourire triste … Encore ce sourire qui laissait transparaître des sentiments qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas ! Toujours enjoué, toujours niais, toujours stupide et voilà qu'après un mois, elle le découvrait complètement différent ! Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce … qu'il était comme ça maintenant ? Si elle le tuait, elle ne le saurait jamais._

« Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas savoir ! »

_Elle avait lâché son arme, tenant sa tête entre ses mains pour se retenir de pousser d'autres cris. Elle se fichait complètement de l'existence de Kéran ! Pas après ce qu'il avait dit ! Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle commença à éclater de rire, bredouillant :_

« C'est vrai … C'est cet imbécile qui m'a dit d'essayer de te la montrer. De me faire croire qu'au final, tu étais différent, oui … »

« Katérina … De qui est-ce que tu parles ? » _demanda calmement le jeune homme._

« C'est lui qui m'a proposé cela. Il savait bien que j'étais affaibli mentalement. Il le savait parfaitement. Pour lui, je suis devenue une machine à tuer, une machine qui ne faisait qu'obéir à ses ordres. Seulement tuer, rien que tuer, simplement tuer … »

« Katérina, arrête, tu es effrayante, là. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis comme ça et ça ne pourra changer ! Je ne changerai pas ! Je ne peux pas changer ! »

« Et alors ? Je ne te demande pas de changer ! Je ne te demande pas d'être différente, Katérina ! C'est bon, j'ai compris que tu es des deux sexes ! Et alors ? ET ALORS ? CA NE CHANGERA PLUS RIEN POUR MOI ! Tu es Katérina, point barre ! Tu es une jeune femme qui a la bouche toujours trop grande ouverte ! Et alors ? Hein ? Ca change quoi ? Ca change quoi dans l'histoire ? Tu es Katérina ! »

« Assez … Tu ne me blufferas plus de la sorte. Je ne me ferai pas avoir une nouvelle fois ! Je ne tomberai pas une nouvelle fois dans ce piège ! » _s'écria-t-elle comme enragée, serrant la lame de sa claymore, celle-ci se disloquant en ses deux précédentes lames._

« Ce n'était pas un piège ! Pas du tout ! C'était juste de la surprise ! J'ai été surpris par ce que tu étais réellement mais maintenant, ça va bien mieux ! Katérina ! Je veux purifier ce monde ! Tu es peut-être la plus pure des filles que je connaisse ! »

La plus pure ? Est-ce qu'il était sincère ? Elle remarquait la gêne dans les joues du jeune homme, celui-ci bredouillant aussitôt :

« Enfin pure … Je me comprends. Je ne sais pas comment le dire mais tu n'es pas celle que tu crois montrer aux yeux des autres ! Tu es différente ! Tu es spéciale ! »

« Différente ? Spéciale ? Tu te moques encore de moi hein ? Tu ne t'arrêteras pas ? Tu n'as aucun répit envers moi hein ? Je veux te tuer, Kéran … Je veux te tuer. Je veux te tuer … Je veux te tuer … Je le veux … Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. »

_Elle ne savait plus … Plus du tout même … Elle ne savait pas … Elle ne savait pas du tout … même. Elle était perturbée, tellement perturbée par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était revenu ? Elle avait pourtant très bien évacué sa rage. Elle avait pourtant très bien réussi à l'oublier … ou presque. Et lui ? Il revenait, il ramenait une femme, il lui parlait de son infirmité … De ce qui la rendait si horrible. Salopard … C'était un vrai salopard !_

« Tu sais, Katérina. Par rapport à la Sainte Alliance, l'endroit où Sélia travaille. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, cette salope n'a qu'à crever. » _répondit la jeune femme avec dédain, détournant le regard._

« Non … Mais tu sais … J'ai beau être joyeux, j'ai appris des choses pas très reluisantes sur la Sainte Alliance. Est-ce que tu connais les Créateurs Elémentaires ? »

« C'est quoi encore ce truc ? Je m'en contrefous des organisations, si tu ne le savais pas encore, maintenant, t'es au courant, Kéran. » 

« Alors, tu ne sais pas qu'ils utilisent les pokémons pour confectionner leurs armes et leurs armures ? Qu'en fait, Sélia portait le sang de pokémons innocents sur son corps ? Et sur ses armes ? Tu crois qu'ils les fabriquaient comment ? La magie n'existe pas dans ce monde, pas du tout, Katérina. J'ai pu le découvrir … J'ai pu le découvrir de mes propres yeux. Des corps disséqués, des pokémons tout simplement réduits … »

_Il s'arrêta de parler, passant une main sur ses noigrumes tout en évitant de les serrer trop fort. Il avait faillait les perdre. Il avait failli perdre ses pokémons. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ça ! Il ne pouvait pas … Katérina semblait s'être calmée tandis qu'il reprenait :_

« Et il y a aussi le Marché de la Mort, l'autre partie de l'Antre des Artisans. Là aussi, c'est de la vente de pokémons, rares ou non, mais des combats à morts aussi dans les arènes. Ils sont partout, Katérina. Tout le monde est pourri jusqu'à la moelle Katérina ! Tu n'es pas différente ! Tu n'es pas aussi horrible qu'eux ! Tu es bien mieux ! »

« C'est pour cela que tu veux purifier ce monde ? » _murmura une voix alors que Katérina n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, la jeune femme sursautant sur le moment._

« Hey … Hey ! T'avise pas de prendre la parole pendant que je suis « consciente » ! »

_C'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette voix … C'était celle … de qui il pensait ? Une voix forte et puissante, très virile même._

« Je veux purifier les humains, je veux purifier aussi les pokémons. » _répondit le jeune homme, encore moins sûr qu'auparavant alors que l'épée contenant Swar semblait avoir du mal à se contrôler. Puis plus rien, l'aura noire autour de l'épée se dissipa._

« Alors peut-être que nous allons trouver un moyen de nous entendre. »

« Hors de question que je reste avec lui, c'est clair ?! » _cria la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés alors que la voix lui disait :_

« Tu feras ce que je te dis, petite présomptueuse. Kéran … Mon but est l'éradication complète des pokémons spectres et ténébreux. Ceux qui posent un problème en ce monde. Pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre dans cette quête ? »

_C'était … surprenant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le ton soit aussi amical … mais il devait se méfier … et en savoir plus sur cet être en Katérina._


	99. Chapitre 99 : Un peu d'histoire

**Chapitre 99 : Un peu d'histoire**

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerai bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire. »

« Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Néanmoins, si je vois que tu es digne d'intérêt, il se pourrait que je te le donne très rapidement. » _répondit une nouvelle fois la voix en Katérina, celle-ci émettant un grognement._

« Je n'ai clairement pas envie de lui parler ou de rester avec lui ! Boucle-la et laisse-moi m'en aller, c'est compris ? J'ai pas envie qu'il revienne avec moi ! Pas après ce coup de pute qu'il m'a fait ! » _s'exalta la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, tout son corps étant recouvert du sang des innocents qu'elle avait tués sans aucune hésitation._

« Tu feras ce que je te dis, ne me force pas à me répéter. »

_Hahaha ! Il se retint de rire mais cette phrase lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien. D'ailleurs, Swar était maintenant bien calme, beaucoup trop calme. Ca n'allait pas ? Quelque chose s'était passée pour qu'elle ne parle plus ? Katérina émit un grognement sonore une nouvelle fois, détournant le regard._

« Alors ? Quelle est ta réponse ? Que penses-tu de ma proposition ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois la voix à l'intérieur de Katérina, Kéran réfléchissant pendant quelques instants._

« Je ne sais pas trop, je dois l'avouer. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire dans un tel cas ? Hum … Swar, tu ne veux pas m'aider plutôt ? Swar ? »

_Aucune réponse de l'intéressé. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire alors dans ce cas hein ? Il ne pouvait pas donner une réponse comme ça ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait y réfléchir plus longuement. Peut-être qu'en ayant d'autres réponses à ses questions, ça serait beaucoup mieux ? Oui … Surement, il y avait de fortes chances._

« Toi …. Enfin, la créature en Katérina, je peux te demander autre chose ? Ca me permettrait de me conforter dans mes choix. Enfin, c'est à toi de voir mais si tu ne me réponds pas, je ne risque pas de faire un choix rapide. »

« Pose tes questions, je verrai alors si j'y répondrai. »

« Cela serait tout simplement pour savoir : pourquoi veux-tu tuer une majorité de spectres et de créatures ténébreuses ? Tu es l'un d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pose-donc la question à l'être à l'intérieur de ton arme. Pourquoi fait-elle une telle chose alors qu'elle fait partie de ces créatures ? Trouves-tu cela anormal que je pense pareil ? »

« Dans le fond ? Oui … Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car tu n'as rien du tout de commun avec Swar, à part peut-être vos origines. Swar ne m'a jamais demandé de massacrer des personnes ou des créatures, non … Swar me protège quotidiennement, contrairement aux idées reçues. Toi ? Tu n'hésites pas à manipuler Katérina depuis le début, à lui donner ce … corps spécial. »

« Mais qui ne te laisse pas indifférent. Tu peux t'abstenir de continuer à parler. Je vois donc où tu veux en venir et je comprends parfaitement ce point de vue. »

« Alors … Est-ce que tu vas me répondre ou non ? Que j'en sache bien plus. Car c'est bien trop généreux de ta part de me proposer une telle chose. »

« Hahaha ! Bien entendu … Bien entendu … Mais peut-être aimerais-tu en savoir un peu plus ? Sur ce monde ? Pourquoi est-ce que les pokémons ténébreux et spectres se retrouvent au sommet de la hiérarchie de la chaîne alimentaire ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Au moins, ça me donnera des cours que je n'ai jamais eues de mon existence. Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi ces créatures sont au sommet ? »

_Il était intéressé, il ne pouvait pas le nier, loin de là même. Quelle était donc la vérité à ce sujet ? Surtout qu'est-ce que l'être dans le corps de Katérina savait ? Car … Peut-être qu'il était dans ce monde depuis des décennies voir des siècles ?_

« Par où devrai-je commencer ? Ces nuages dans le ciel ? Veux-tu savoir pourquoi ils sont présents ? Pourquoi sont-ils là ? »

« J'ai peut-être un peu mon idée là-dessus. Peut-être que l'énergie des plus grands spectres et pokémons ténébreux est responsable de cela ? Et donc, je pense que dans le fond, réussir à les battre permettra alors de libérer ce monde non ? »

« En un sens … C'est exact … Mais il existe des êtres encore au-dessus de ces spectres et créatures ténébreuses que tu as déjà affronté dans le passé. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Il y a encore … Déjà qu'auparavant, j'ai quand même du mal et que Katérina m'a souvent sauvé la vie alors bon … »

« Il existe trois grandes créatures ténébreuses. Trois êtres qui dirigent ces monstres ténébreux. Mais pas seulement. Il existe aussi un seul et grand spectre, bien plus fort que tous les autres. Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Pas vraiment … Enfin, si il y a une hiérarchie … Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit le cas ? Plutôt que chaque pokémon reste dans son coin sans se poser réellement de problèmes entre eux. »

« Au départ, les pokémons spectres et ténébreux étaient alliés pour affronter une force bien supérieure à la leur. Il fallait dire qu'en ce temps, les problèmes étaient bien plus grands et que la situation était plus que dramatique. Mais après que cette force fut « éradiquée », les conflits commencèrent. Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, certains spectres et monstres ténébreux sont bénéfiques et enclins à parcourir l'existence des humains pour les épauler … Maintenant, penses donc à ceux dont c'est tout le contraire ? »

« Tout le contraire ? Des créatures qui n'hésitent pas à tuer les humains sans aucun souci. »

« C'est le cas … Ah … Une époque assez sympathique en soi quand on y réfléchit bien mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas le but. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que ces fameuses créatures ténébreuses et spectrales qui étaient supérieures à leurs congénères ne sont plus … Depuis environ huit ans, elles ont complètement disparu de la circulation et depuis, il n'existe plus d'ordre réel entre ces pokémons ténébreux et spectraux. »

« Je vois, je vois … Enfin, je crois. Ça m'a l'air quand même encore plus compliqué que ce que tu veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien plus que tu ne le penses … Bien plus que tu ne le penses. Est-ce que ces connaissances te suffisent ou tu as toujours besoin d'en connaître plus ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment … Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te demander de plus ? Tu parlais d'une créature encore plus puissante que les créatures spectrales et ténébreuses. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Enfin … Si tu t'en rappelles, bien entendu. »

« Je poursuis cette existence des décennies, depuis des siècles … Je suis bien plus que tu ne le penses … Mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas important. Quand à ces créatures, car oui, elles ne sont pas seules contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'as pas besoin de connaître leurs existences car elles sont révolues depuis le temps. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je vois, je vois … Mais je ne peux vraiment pas connaître leurs noms ? Du moins, ce qu'ils étaient ? »

« Dragons … Des pokémons supérieurs à tous les autres. C'est pour cela que tu ne vois plus cette race qui s'est éteinte depuis des décennies. »

« Dragons ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant aujourd'hui. Même pas par Sélia ou alors dans les rumeurs ou même dans les livres. Ils ont réellement existés ? A quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblaient alors ? Enfin … Non, je devrai arrêter de t'interroger là-dessus. »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour ta petite personne, cela est un conseil … pour toi. »

« Je note ce conseil précieusement même si j'aimerai … Enfin non. Katérina, tu ne parles plus, pourquoi ? » _demanda le jeune homme, s'adressant à la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés._

« Pourquoi je te parlerai, c'est compris ? J'ai pas envie de t'adresser la parole, boulet. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as possédé Katérina ? Ce n'est pas une question en rapport avec les créatures spectrales et ténébreuses mais elle m'intéresse. »

« Oh … Tout simplement à cause de son existence, de son être … Si tu savais tout ce qui s'est passé durant son enfance, tu serais plus que surpris. Hahaha ! » _répondit la voix à l'intérieur du corps de Katérina, éclatant de rire._

« TA GUEULE ! IL N'A PAS BESOIN DE SAVOIR ! »

« T'en fais pas ma mignonne … Il ne le saura pas. Ce genre de petit secret est toujours un régal lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer avec toi … Oui … Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne sache rien car sinon, je ne pourrai plus me distraire avec toi, ce qui serait fort dommage, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle s'était mise à trembler de rage, ne proférant plus aucune parole tandis que Kéran la regardait avec anxiété. Il avait envie … de la serrer contre lui. Mais est-ce que cela était réellement possible ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, loin de là. Il commençait à bien la connaître … à force._

« Et maintenant, as-tu pris ta décision ou ta soif ne s'est-elle pas encore étanchée ? »

« … … … Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition. J'ai l'impression que j'en apprendrai bien plus en te suivant grâce à tes connaissances. »

« Mais peut-être que Swar en sait autant que moi et donc, tu n'aurais pas besoin de nous rejoindre. Pourtant, nous avons le même but : la purification de ce monde. »

« Oui mais bon … On a des méthodes sûrement différentes. Enfin, non, pas dans ce cas précis, ça serait beaucoup trop simple. » _répondit le jeune homme avec hésitation._

« Tuer ou être tué, c'est aussi simple que cela. » _conclut l'être en Katérina._

_Mais après ? Humpf … Si seulement Swar voulait bien l'aider à trouver la solution à ce problème, ça serait beaucoup plus simple mais l'épée était complètement muette. Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle connaisse l'être à l'intérieur de Katérina ? Pourquoi pas ? Cette pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il devait donner à cette créature. Sincèrement … Il ne savait pas._

« Si tu n'as pas envie de nous rejoindre, tu n'as pas à perdre de temps. Dis plutôt que tu nous emmerdes et on se barre de notre côté ! »

« Laisse-moi y réfléchir au lieu de me perturber, Katérina ! »

« Ouais mais j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois perturbé ! Donne une réponse et arrête de me faire chier ! Je ne veux pas de toi, c'est compris ? »

« C'est parfaitement clair mais ça ne changera rien à mes idées à ce sujet. » _compléta le jeune homme, préférant plus écouter les paroles de Katérina._

_Pour prendre sa décision, il valait mieux qu'il réfléchisse à tête reposée. Il s'éloigna de Katérina, s'installant contre l'un des rares murs encore capables de tenir debout. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait prendre comme décision ?_

_Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas penser à la proposition de cette créature en Katérina ? Non … En fait, il devait plutôt envisager tout cela d'un autre point de vue, d'un autre angle. Il voulait être avec Katérina. Bon bien entendu, cela allait poser quelques problèmes avec Loa mais après une petite discussion, il était sûr qu'il pouvait s'arranger avec elle._

_Hum … Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée ! Maintenant, ses yeux se fixèrent sur Katérina. La jeune femme le regardait aussi, ses yeux dorés posés sur lui. Hum … Quand même dans le fond … Il avait envie de rester avec elle. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix, encore une fois. Il savait quoi dire._

« Je veux bien vous accompagner mais pas seulement pour la proposition que vous venez de me faire … Enfin, que tu viens de me faire. Quand je dis vous, ce n'est pas toi, la créature en Katérina … mais tous les deux, Katérina et toi. »

« Hum ? Et quelle est la différence ? Et quelle est l'autre raison qui te pousse à m'accompagner alors ? Du moins, à « nous » accompagner ? »

« C'est Katérina en elle-même. Je voulais la revoir depuis plus d'un mois et même si entre temps, nous avons bien changés, elle est restée la même. Je veux passer du temps avec elle et continuer de me faire pardonner pour ce que je lui ai dit. Je veux vivre à ses côtés et accepter ce qu'elle est réellement, qu'importe ce qu'elle est physiquement. »

« HAHAHAHA ! On pourrait presque entendre une déclaration. » _s'exclama l'être à l'intérieur de Katérina, reprenant : _« Et bien alors ? Katérna, tu n'as rien à dire ? »

« Vas te faire enculer par un Ursaring ! » _hurla la jeune femme mais pas envers Kéran mais plus envers la créature à l'intérieur de son corps._

« Bien entendu … Bien entendu, d'ailleurs, Kéran, je pense que je peux te révéler mon nom après tout ce que je viens de te dire. »

« Comme tu le désires, je ne vais pas te forcer à cela. » _murmura le jeune homme en fixant Katérina à hauteur de sa poitrine bien que ce n'était pas réellement l'endroit qu'il regardait en elle, loin de là même._

« Je m'appelle Dumasch. Maintenant que nous avons pleinement confiance l'un envers l'autre, est-ce que nous ne devrions … »

« Non. Nous ne devrions pas faire plus ample connaissance. Et je ne te fais pas plus confiance qu'auparavant. Nous sommes partenaires, pas des amis. La seule personne que je considère comme « amicale » en ce moment, c'est Katérina. Et encore, amicale, c'est une façon de parler quand on connait le caractère de Mammochon qu'elle a. »

« HEY ! Vas te faire foutre, c'est compris ? Si ça te plaît pas de rester avec … Putain ! Arrête de sourire comme un con en me regardant, ça m'énerve encore plus ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Je ne fais que constater ce que je vois … Katérina, on va devoir se débrouiller ensemble comme auparavant. »

« Même pas en rêve. Peut-être qu'il t'a accepté mais moi, il en est hors de question. »

« … … … Nous verrons cela dans plusieurs heures ou plusieurs jours. » _répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, continuant de lui sourire._

_Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait faire autrement. La jeune femme aux cheveux argentés était de retour avec lui ! Il s'approcha d'elle, tendant sa main mais elle la repoussa avec énervement._

« Ne t'approche pas de moi … Je ne te pardonne pas comme ça ! »

« Ça ne fait rien … Si tu veux bien me suivre, il faut que j'aille discuter avec Loa. » _répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés comme elle. Ça allait être difficile et surtout … Il allait falloir enterrer ou faire quelque chose de ce village … car Katérina aussi avait à se pardonner d'avoir faire une telle action. Mais cela, ils verraient ça plus tard._


	100. Chapitre 100 : VàTA

**Chapitre 100 : Voir à travers l'apparence**

« Donc Loa, je sais parfaitement que la situation est spéciale et que Katérina n'a pas montré ses bons côtés mais je te promets qu'elle n'est pas une vilaine fille et … »

« Si vous parlez des morts dans ce village, c'était une cachette de ces types dont tu me parlais, Kéran. Le Marché de la Mort. Y avait pas mal d'escaliers souterrains sous le village. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce … que … Il se tourna vers Katérina, la jeune femme se trouvant derrière lui avait pris la parole. C'était une blague ? Elle avait massacré tout un … faux village ? Difficile à y croire, vraiment très difficile._

« Au cas où, je tiens à confirmer les dires de la petite demoiselle. Elle a besoin de se mettre en valeur à tes yeux après ce qui s'est passé. Même si elle ne connaissait pas ce nom avant que tu le lui dises, c'est mon cas. » _répondit une voix à l'intérieur de Katérina, Dumasch s'amusant de voir la réaction surprise de Loa en l'entendant._

« OH ! C'est une jeune femme qui est possédée ? Tu connais vraiment des personnes surprenantes, Kéran ! » _dit Loa en tapant dans ses deux mains._

_Sauf que le jeune homme n'écoutait pas vraiment Loa, continuant de fixer Katérina. C'est vrai qu'elle tuait beaucoup … Elle tuait énormément de personnes et de pokémons. Mais … Mais … Est-ce que c'était un peu comme lui ? Il s'approcha d'elle, venant l'enlacer subitement avant de dire d'une voix enjouée :_

« Je me disais bien que tu ne commettrais pas de massacre gratuit ! Tu n'es pas comme ça, Katérina ! Et j'en étais sûr que … AH ! »

_Il s'arrêta alors qu'un coup de pied venait le frapper dans les parties intimes, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il vint s'écrouler à genoux, Loa haussant un sourcil sans réagir. Hum … Elle était quand même un peu violente. Et bien qu'elle ne semblait pas rougir d'après ce qu'elle voyait à son visage, elle avait remarqué que Katérina avait été un peu perturbée par l'étreinte de Kéran. Hum …_

« Je vois, je vois … Je vois parfaitement ce qui se passe. » _déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux verts en émettant un petit rire._

« Putain, elle me prend déjà la tête et ça fait à peine cinq minutes que je la connais ! »

_Katérina s'était exclamée alors que Kéran se redressait. Le jeune homme garda son sourire, se plaçant dans le dos de Katérina avant de poser ses mains autour de son ventre. Il reprit la parole sur un ton plus doux :_

« Ça ne change rien au fait que je suis content que tu n'as pas commis réellement de meurtres … Katérina. Et donc, c'est bien pour cela qu'il ne faut pas que l'on te juge trop rapidement. »

« MAIS BORDEL ! Tu vas me lâcher ?! Depuis quand t'es aussi collant toi ? » _hurla Katérina, tendant de lui donner un coup de pied en arrière bien que cela fut malheureusement impossible. Pourtant, elle eut l'idée de lui donner un coup de crâne en arrière, écrasant le nez du jeune homme qui s'écria de douleur sans la relâcher._

« Je ne compte pas te lâcher … Pas avant que l'on se soit pardonnés … Loa, euh … Enfin bon, j'espère que tu comprends un peu ce qui se passe ici et puis en même temps … »

« Oh … Je suis loin d'être aveugle. De toute façon, pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir ce qu'i voir, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, j'ai une question pour la jeune demoiselle. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore, celle-là ? » _demanda Katérina, la regardant avec un peu de colère dans le regard, oubliant pour quelques instants les mains de Kéran autour de son ventre. Loa pencha la tête sur le côté, soufflant :_

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas froid dans cette tenue ? C'est une véritable question, nullement ironique ou autre, je me la posais en te regardant. »

« Laisse ma tenue tranquille, c'est clair ? Elle n'a rien à prouver et non, j'ai pas froid ! Kéran, si tu lui as dit quoi que ce soit me concernant … ET PUTAIN ! TU VAS ME LÂCHER LA GRAPPE DEUX SECONDES ?! »

_Elle avait placé ses mains sur celle de Kéran, arrivant à se libérer de son étreinte, le soulevant avec aisance au-dessus d'elle pour le faire retomber à quelques centimètres devant elle. Elle plaça un talon sur son ventre, le regardant avec énervement :_

« Ne refait plus jamais ça, c'est compris ? T'es prévenu ! »

« Hum … A ce sujet, Kéran, je n'ai pas de troisième sac de couchage, je pense donc que pour ta nouvelle amie, il va falloir que vous dormiez tous les deux dans le même sac. »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! Je ne veux même pas le voir en peinture ce type ! Je préfère encore dormir dehors et à poil plutôt que de dormir avec lui ! »

_Il haussa les épaules en poussant un petit soupir. Il fallait bien s'y attendre avec elle. Elle n'allait pas se laisse faire. La jeune femme aux cheveux argentés était une vraie teigne mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était ainsi._

_Néanmoins, il était temps de partir ! Il attendit que Katérina retire son pied pour se relever avant de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. Loa avait plutôt bien pris l'arrivée de Katérina ! Donc, il n'avait pas vraiment à s'en faire !_

_Pendant qu'ils quittaient le village détruit et qu'il n'y avait nul besoin de faire une tombe pour ces salopards, il se positionna à côté de Katérina, la jeune femme ne lui adressant pas le moins du monde la parole. Elle accéléra le mouvement pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes tandis que Kéran continuait de la suivre._

« Kéran ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

« Euh … D'accord, Loa. Katérina, ne t'éloigne pas trop ! » _dit le jeune homme._

« Va te faire foutre, connard ! Je fais ce que je veux ! »

« D'accord mais ne t'éloigne pas trop. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ! »

_Alors … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il s'approcha de Loa, la regardant brièvement en attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Ce fut le cas après quelques instants :_

« Je voulais savoir … Est-ce que … cette fille … est vraiment stable ? Je veux dire psychologiquement. Elle est quand même un peu effrayante, entre nous. »

« Ne l'insulte pas, merci bien. Et non, elle n'est pas forcément très stable mais est-ce que je le suis pour autant, Loa ? Regarde ce que j'ai fait dans le bâtiment des Créateurs Elémentaires. Je ne suis pas du tout un exemple. Personne ne l'est. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'offusquer, Kéran. Pas du tout … C'était tout simplement pour me tenir au courant, rien de plus. Ne le prends pas mal s'il te plaît. »

« Ça ne fait rien … Tu ne pouvais pas forcément savoir tout ça. » _déclara le jeune homme tout en haussant les épaules, montrant par-là que ça ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. Par contre, il appréciait un peu la proposition qu'il avait faite même si entre temps, il valait mieux tirer les choses au clair entre Katérina et lui. Pour cela, il devait d'abord la rattraper ! Il courut derrière la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, commençant à parler avec elle._

Comme depuis le début des retrouvailles, la discussion s'envenima et commença à s'intensifier jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne un coup de pied dans les parties intimes. Il ne s'écroula pas au sol, gémissant tout simplement de douleur bien qu'il gardait son sourire. Loa était derrière eux, ayant sorti sa noigrume pour faire apparaître son Mélancolux. Elle discutait avec lui de la situation, poussant un petit soupir amusée.

_Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et alors, il était temps de préparer à manger. Même si elle se montrait grandement réticente, Katérina ne pouvait qu'accepter la nourriture que Kéran lui proposait, ayant chassé. Aucune discussion entre eux puisqu'elle ne lui adressait pas la parole malgré que Kéran cherchait à communique avec elle._

« Bon … Les deux « enfants », je vous laisse tranquille. Je vais aller me coucher. Avec toutes ces émotions de ces derniers jours, je dois vous avouer que je suis plus que fatiguée. »

« Ouais, ouais, les petites vieilles, ça va dormir très tôt. »

« Et puis, entre nous, il faut bien que je vous laisse seuls tous les deux non ? » _répondit Loa en lui faisant un petit sourire amusé._

« Qu'est-ce que t'insinues encore ? Essaie de parler correctement si t'en es capable ! »

« Je n'en vois pas le besoin malheureusement Bonne nuit. » _fit Loa en même temps qu'un geste de la main, s'enfonçant dans la tente pour aller dormir._

_Katérina se releva, émettant un grognement avant de s'éloigner de son côté. He … HEY ! Où est-ce qu'elle allait ? Il se leva à son tour, venant l'accompagner en lui disant de ne pas partir trop loin. Ils devaient aussi aller se coucher non ? Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec fureur avant de déclarer d'une voix énervée :_

« Avec toi ? Même pas en rêve ! T'as pas compris ou quoi ? »

_Oui mais non. Il la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête finalement. Hey … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était dirigée vers un précipice ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se trouvait là ? Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'elle fasse ça. Elle continua de se rapprocher du bord, Kéran criant :_

« HEY ! Katérina ! Recule maintenant s'il te plaît ! »

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je saute ? Y a pas de problèmes ! Je vais le faire ! » _répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, se trouvant à quelques centimètres._

_Sans hésitation, elle sauta dans le vide mais avant même qu'elle ne descende de quelques centimètres, le jeune homme l'avait tiré vers lui, lui prenant le bras pour la coller contre son torse. Il hurla une nouvelle fois :_

« Arrête ça, Katérina ! Je ne veux surtout pas que … »

« Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? T'oublie que je suis possédée ? Ce genre de petit saut à la con ne m'aurait rien fait ! Purée ! Qu'est-ce que t'es lourd comme type ! Maintenant, lâche-moi un peu la grappe, ça me ferait plaisir ! »

« Non … Je n'ai pas envie … » _marmonna faiblement le jeune homme, serrant avec insistance Katérina, celle-ci cherchant à se débattre._

« Me force pas à te latter les couilles puis à te les couper pour terminer par te les faire bouffer, c'est compris ? Alors lâche-moi maintenant sinon … »

« Katérina, est-ce que tu peux … chanter s'il te plaît ? C'est l'une des choses qui m'a le plus manqué quand tu n'étais plus là »

« Tu crois que je chante sur commande ? J'ai pas envie alors je ne ferai rien du tout. »

_Elle ne criait plus de le lâcher. Elle était tout simplement lasse, plus que lasse même. Elle se laissa faire, l'étreinte se faisant moins forte alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Tu me fatigues, Kéran … Tu me fatigues vraiment. T'es chiant comme type, tu as été horrible du début jusqu'à la fin. Tu t'es permis une remarque déplacée sur un problème plus qu'horrible en ce qui concernait mon corps. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je serai impardonnable pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois mais je veux vraiment corriger ce problème. »

« Ça ne changera rien … Rien du tout. Ce que tu as fait, c'est pareil que les autres. Les rares qui connaissaient ce problème … Sauf mes grands-parents … Euh ne m'ont jamais jugé là-dessus. Ils … Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ? »

_Elle quitta ses bras en le repoussant en arrière, se rapprochant du bord une nouvelle fois. Elle vint néanmoins s'asseoir, balançant ses pieds dans le vide sans plus rien dire. Le jeune homme s'installa à côté d'elle, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il devait dire. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas le moins du monde, qu'importe ce qu'il comptait faire. C'était trop problématique pour lui … et il évitait de perdre espoir même s'il se sentait un peu démotivé._

« Mon cœur brisé et meurtri souffre toujours et encore. »

« Ah, je suis désolé, Ka … » _commença à dire le jeune homme avant de s'arrêter, Katérina ayant fermé les yeux, gardant la bouche ouverte._

« Ce moment-là, j'avais tant désirée la mort.

Et dire que je rejette mon propre corps.  
Je suis un monstre, tu vois, je le déplore. »

_Mais non ! Ce n'était pas du tout le cas ! Ce n'était pas le cas ! Elle n'avait rien d'un monstre ! Il voulut prendre sa main mais s'arrêta au beau milieu de son geste. Non … Il ne devait rien faire, c'était horrible mais il réagirait après._

« Peut-être ne suis-je pas une belle femme ?

Mais est-ce une raison pour être infâme ?  
Alors, peut-être suis-je alors un homme ?  
Je désirais que tu me mettes du baume.

Où cela ? Sur mon être et sur mon âme.

Mais tes paroles ont eu l'effet d'une lame.  
Qui me dit que tu ne recommenceras pas ?

J'ai déjà été rejetée et mutilée.

Mais c'est avec toi que je fus déboussolée.

Ne m'écarte pas, tu le promets, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle avait terminé son chant, ne disant plus rien du tout. Cette voix était toujours aussi mélodieuse, il se sentait presque à chaque fois dans un autre monde quand il l'entendait. Mais ses paroles avaient été dures, très dures. Elle lui en voulait terriblement. Il avait parfaitement comprises ses paroles. Mais elle avait décidé de chanter._

Sans prévenir, il se jeta sur elle, la couchant sur le sol sans qu'elle ne pousse un cri. Il se retrouvait au-dessus d'elle, à quatre pattes alors qu'il la fixait longuement. Même s'il tremblait un peu, il devait le lui dire.

« Katérina, jamais je ne t'écarterai. Je te combattrai mais jamais je ne rejetterai. Plus jamais, Katérina, je ne referai cette erreur. Une fois mais pas deux. Ce que tu es … »

« Kéran, tu es un jeune homme … et je le suis en partie aussi. Je peux être très facilement excitée … Cela peut me déformer … »

« On évitera juste que tu le sois lorsque Loa sera dans les parages, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas une excuse ce que tu dis ! Katérina, est-ce … »

_Un pied s'enfonça dans ses bourses, lui laissant la bouche grande ouverte avant qu'elle ne lui dise de ne pas trop en profiter. Il s'écroula sur elle, glapissant de douleur sans que pour autant elle ne le bouge de cette position. Elle poussa un profond soupir, fermant les yeux tandis qu'elle entendait les gémissements de Kéran. Elle n'était pas réellement une femme, elle le savait parfaitement … mais accepterait-il réellement un jour son côté masculin ?_


End file.
